Roma Wessex and the Three Deaths
by G E Proctor
Summary: Summary: Harry Potter gets raised by a house elf at an early age. Pairings will switch due to circumstances, as this is an AU story, not Canon. Chapter updates will be slow, but huge for example Chapter 1 is Year One. Powerful Harry as a very gentle person, with normal never raising it's head in most situations.
1. Book 1

All the characters appearing in this work are copyrighted by J. K. Rowling, Scholastic Corp, or Warner Bros. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. This work of fiction is intended for entertainment purposes only, and not for financial gain. All original characters are the property of G E Proctor. With that stated, on with the story.

Summary: Harry Potter gets raised by a house elf at an early age. Pairings will switch due to circumstances, as this is an AU story, not Canon. Chapter updates will be slow, but huge for example Chapter 1 is Year One. Powerful Harry as a very gentle person, with normal never raising it's head in most situations.

Roma Wessex and the Three Deaths: Book 1

The fifteen month old little boy woke up in a strange house, and it hurt all over, especially on it's forehead. He didn't see it's Mummy and Daddy. It couldn't hear it's Mummy and Daddy, and it couldn't be calmed down by the strangers. It cried itself to sleep a dozen times, before it crawled onto a pile of rags under the stair steps, and went to sleep. It gave the residents in the house a respite from the depressed, bawling baby.

"We can't let it stay in there, Petunia," said Vernon. "It's been a month since that Freak came here, and it's not normal."

"Vernon, it cries at night if we don't let it stay there, and then it wakes Dudley," she said. "Then I have two crying babies. It isn't hurting anything right now."

"Well, I suppose if the little freak wants to stay in there, what should I care," said Vernon. "You haven't told me anything good about those people anyway. Maybe this is normal, for them."

"I don't know," said Petunia. "I just want some peace of mind."

Freak was a very lonely, withdrawn two year old boy. It didn't talk much. It didn't need to. It's relatives opinion of it was devastating, in a way it couldn't understand, after living with it's parents. It's Aunt and Unckie only got angry when it cried, not when it thought it. It was confusing at first, but it was just the way things were.

His Aunt and Uncle considered young Freak ... unnatural, and a bother. It learned _**very**_ quickly to keep to itself. It never asked for anything, since it only meant trouble. They wanted Freak out of sight, and out of mind. Freak easily complied. It didn't occur to Freak to talk to them. It could sense their response, and it naturally took the path of least resistance.

And so it was, the first memory came into it's mind and it didn't like it. It knew the words, it knew it had been listening for some time now. It used it's sound and then the brightness came. The big thing came into it's eyes, and yelled "Shut up freak! We're watching the tele!" Unckie Vern blew rancid air at it "If you know whats good for you... I better not hear another sound, or you'll get nothing tomorrow!"

The black came again with the closing of the door. Quietly it whimpered, until a soft voice whispered "Hush now little one." It had heard this before, in the darkness when the hurting had came before. The comfort surrounded it and it eased into slumber, not realizing this was it's first memory until the next one came.

Its middle hurt, it burned and ached. The curled freak didn't know it whimpered, it was sorry for bothering others. But then the door swung open, light blinded it, something was thrown at it and then the hurt struck again, burning across it's face.

"Last warning Freak! Don't rush us or you can go another day without some food!" the fat man with the purple face screamed at it.

It ate and the voice piped up "Just eat slowly, enjoy every morsel and soon you won't have to whimper for it."

It had to ask so it said it out loud "What you?"

The door opened and a shrewd-screeching voice answered it "Keep quiet!" and then the door closed again.

After a few moments, the other voice said "You don't have to say it out loud just keep it inside and I will hear you."

So it thought "What are you?"

The voice giggled and answered "I am a piece of a terrible wizard"

"Whats a wizard?" it thought.

"A person who controls and guides magic." The voice soundly said "or" the voice continued "A great wizard is a person that is aware of his or her surroundings and is able to control the environment with a mere thought. This person usually has a keen understanding of how things in the world operate, how people think and act, and how to communicate on all levels with people and animals. Wizards are spiritual in their own way. They seem to be at peace with themselves, and they do not entertain immaturity. Yet they have a great deal of patience. Wizards are usually solitary because that is how they are born. A great wizard, is respectful, honorable, and compassionate and are a fountain of useful information."

"Umm" it thought "What does that mean?"

The voice smiled and said " It means that I am a part of you from somewhere else. I was a piece of a very bad wizard, that killed your Mummy and Daddy. But I was the only piece that could stay because your Mummy gave you a very special kiss. A kiss that said that none of my blood could come to you in harm. That is why I am here."

"Why did you kill?" It asked.

"It's hard for me to say, but to make it simple" The voice paused before continuing "I was a powerful wizard, but I wanted to be great. To be feared and respected by all. To have no equal, and then I found out that it was all threatened by a mere infant. It hurt my pride, so with jealousy in my heart I came after you and another."

"Will you do it again?" It humbly thought.

The voice smiled yet again "I can't, the other parts that are scattered around the world could. But I can only be here as long as I do you no harm."

It asked more questions, it needed to know "What am I?"

The voice contemplated for quite awhile before it answered "You are Harry Potter and you will be all that and nothing less."

Harry almost cried out loud, at the statement "How can that be, I'm just it. The Freak." and finished in anguish.

The voice chided Harry "You cannot just be that, you are Harry James Potter and I have waited two long years to talk to you."

Harry thought some more and then thought "Why?"

The Voice delicately said "If you hurt, I hurt. If you die, so do I." The Voice kept going "I have sixty-five years of wisdom and power that I need to bestow on you."

"Bestow?" Harry thought asked.

"Yes" the voice stated "A gift for you. All that I am will be yours. My memories, my dreams, my life." The voice stopped "Some of it is very bad, and it will be awful to bear. But it will not be your life, just my knowledge. When we have done that, then we can leave here."

"Leave!?" Harry screamed into his head.

"Yes, leave" The voice stated "You can call me Marv. And once you do so, you can then start working on the other memory here."

"What, there's more" Harry asked, almost out loud.

Marv started up "When I tried to kill you, we were not alone in that room. That kiss I spoke of earlier is really another form of a memory. Not like me, I am a piece of another. The kiss is an enchantment, a lasting gift from a mother to son, from heart to heart. For her gift, it is tied to your blood and your soul so it may last."

Harry thought in his infant way and then concluded "But why leave, Marv?"

Marv simply stated "Trust me when I say, you were not supposed to be brought here. You were supposed to go to your Godfather or your Godmother first if both your parents died. If they couldn't do it, then you were supposed to go to Frank Longbottom's home and then to the McKinnon Family if there was no one else available." Marv paused "I don't know what happened, since I only learned of these things through your eyes and ears. But I know what the other memory wanted for you, and something must of happened for you to be stuck in this foul miserable place."

Harry defended himself "It's not that bad."

Marv reprimanded Harry "Harry, your four years old. You have scars all over your body, you get starved weekly, if not daily. You live in a hovel under the stairs and you currently are sitting in a full nappy." Marv paused for effect "Did I miss anything?"

Harry started crying "Nobody wants me, where will we go. Nowhere."

Marv said in a soothing voice "Hush now, yes there is. But only after you and I are one, please let me impart this gift to you."

Harry stopped his sniffles before anyone could catch him "What do we do?"

Marv chuckled "There is no we for this. This will all be you, just you."

"Tell me Marv" Harry begged "What do I need to do?"

Marv smiled inside, and stated "It's simple, put your left hand up to your forehead and say 'We are One'" Marv smiled again.

"That all" Harry asked as he proceeded to do it.

"That's it Harry." Marv chuckled.

Harry started with his left hand touching his forehead and then thought the words "We are one."

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

Petunia was busy cleaning the kitchen as she heard the whimpering coming from the cupboard. "Damn that Lily" She thought to herself "Damn her for ruining my house. Damn her for forcing me to take that Potter brat and damn her for making me feel guilty for it."

Those were the words she was thinking to herself when she first saw the light emanating from the cupboard. "Freak must of found the string" she said to herself, when all of a sudden the cupboard door blew off it's hinges and spilled itself into her newly cleaned kitchen.

"Oh My God." She screamed out before the blackness of unconsciousness took her.

Harry stepped out of his room and watched as his aunt crumpled to the floor. "What now?" He asked Marv, but there was no answer. Memories, started trickling through Harry and he knew he had to walk outside. Marv had had a plan, and that plan involved outside the wards of the house. Harry had to think about wards and what they were and how he knew about them. He turned to the front door and the door shuttered opened it. Harry strode out on to the awning and made his way to the bushes across the street.

"This makes no sense." Harry thought to himself "Now what do I do!" He yelled to himself, until he heard a thought, and voiced it. "Chloe and Kreacher, I need you!"

In the blink of an eye two house-elfs appeared before Harry. One was so old, dressed it little more than a rag and the other was dainty and young dressed in finery. The younger one bowed first, the older one followed, before asking "Young Master has a need?" in a bull frog voice.

Harry nodded his head emphatically as only a five year old could before he said "I want a home."

The two elfs turned to one another and started talking, but Harry couldn't understand them as there words moved so fast or in another language, until finally the old one raised his hand and asked in a deep tone "Would young one release me from my current task to do so."

Harry didn't know how else to respond, so he just nodded his head and said "I need home, no more pain." As the tears came to Harry "I want to be loved, I want a family."

The old one looked at the younger, shrugged his shoulders and then scratched his head and then said "Take the Kreacher's and Chloe's hands and you will have it child."

So Harry did and in an instant he stood in a long hallway, lit by a large chandelier and gas lamps with wallpaper peeling and the ugly red carpet wearing thin.

Before Harry could look any further, a scream was uttered "Half-blood filth stain of dishonor, taint of shame on the house of my fathers..." Harry started cowering and then with a casual snap of the old one's fingers,the wall was gone and it bowed it's head before speaking "Your home will never hurt you child."

Harry had to smile "Thank you" and then he stumbled with what to call them and so asked "What do I call you?"

Kreacher smiled and said "You will be the oldest, so you can call me Vater and you can call her" She gave him a cool look, before he said "Mam or Mammie." He smiled once more.

Kreacher took Harry's hand in his and started guiding him down the hall to a narrow entry way, as they walked Vater talked to Harry while Mammie nodded her head "You're probably hungry, so first you'll eat. And while you do that, Mammie will fix your room up for you." He paused as they entered the kitchen.

The kitchen look neglected from lack of use, and Harry's face showed his dismay. Chloe caught this and said " Don't worry child, tonight we will get you something to eat and by tomorrow you won't even recognize this place." She waved her arms around as to demonstrate.

Harry smiled warmly " Thank you Mammie, what will we eat tonight."

She looked at Vater and in an instant he disappeared and reappeared with two sacks of stuff.

Was it just Harry or did Vater look just a hair bit younger. Like Vater was reading his thoughts he said "No child, time is wearing off these old bones." He paused "For to long I have been without a home and a family to call my own. The stronger the home and family, the stronger we become."

With tears in Harry's eyes he rushed over to Vater and gave him a hug that encompassed all his thanks and everything else he could put into it. After awhile, tears leaked from all their eyes.

Dinner was served shortly after, Harry ate until another bite could not fit and was rushed off to bed. Harry was just excited to have a bed of his very own, he tossed and turned only for a moment until the memories started to creep into his fertile mind and the outside door was inched closer by Mammie, the near five year old boy went to sleep.

In a wink she was in the kitchen and talking to Kreacher as she worked beside him.

"Do you think the child will be okay?"

"Only time will tell."

"There's never been a Human trained in our ways before."

"There's always a first time."

"But what if he turns..." She swallowed "Not good."

Kreacher shrugged "His heart is pure, lets trust in his heart."

"So how many should we have, oh husband of mine." She mockingly asked.

He grumbled "He'll need a large family, six should do, we'll need twins to keep close to his age."

She smiled "What about the guardianship?"

Kreacher shrugged "You'll be primary, I'll be secondary. We'll need a watcher until the twins are old enough."

Chloe got a thought and put it forward "Do you think Bennu would do it?"

Kreacher smiled "I bet she would, she misses Merlin terribly."

Chloe skipped a beat and happiness infused her being "I'll go ask her in a couple of days, it'll be nice to have a family." She sighed "I never thought I could."

Kreacher just grumbled "A new batch of headaches every three-hundred years if you ask me." and finished with a gleam in his eye.

Chloe just shrugged it off and stated"That pantry is going to be to small for us."

Kreacher regally replied "We will be using the servant's quarter's next to the library in the basement. The pantry has an illusioned back wall."

Before completing the kitchen Chloe asked one last question, a very important on "Do you think he will be a _Great Mage_?"

Kreacher just chuckled "He accepted our bonds without even flinching at five-years old. What do you think?"

Chloe just clapped her hands and started bouncing around, before saying "I'm going to start on the upstairs and work my way down."

Kreacher just smiled, before saying "That would be best, I'll work up to you."

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

Harry just stood in front of the mirror with the phoenix on his shoulder as Chloe danced around making sure everything fit right. "But why do I have to go to the bank Mammie?" He said as he stroked Bennu's head.

Chloe took this in stride, as he was nervous and she could feel the bond reflecting it "Every elf must make an appearance to the bank before their eighth birthday."

Harry piped up "But I'm just seven now." he whined out. Even in his memories he hadn't recalled anything with Marv or Lily.

Chloe answered the unanswered question "That's because one was from the mundane and the other was an orphan. Neither one of them got the chance."

Harry complained just a little more "But why do I have to be rude to the goblins, why can't I just be nice?"

Chloe sighed "We already went over this. It's not rude to them, they only respect warriors and the tough metal they represent. Time, Strength and Honor are their credo, remember that child."

When he heard that tone, Harry just sighed to a losing battle "Yes Mammie."

Within the hour they were standing in front of the doors of Gringotts. Well not technically, Bennu was on Harry's shoulder and Mammie and Vater were standing beside Harry.

Harry took a deep breath before they went through the doors. A wizened old clerk sat at the desk near the front doors, looking down his nose as they walked up. He drawled out "State your purpose Human."

In perfect gobbledegook as Vater had taught Harry, he said "_I'm here for my introductions Page._"

The wizened goblin clerk smiled a wide grill of sharp teeth as he stood up, did a little bow and regally walked out of Harry's line of sight.

Within a minute the clerk returned and pointed to an honor guard of three battle Goblins in full regalia, before stating condescendingly "_Go with them wizard._"

Harry understood the slight that was just imposed on him, Vater had taught him. So he continued on the path that was placed before him, just like Vater had taught him. He wandlessly grabbed their three battler axes and as he used elf magic broke them across his knee in one quick move. Then looked the clerk in the eye before nervously stating "_Mage, Understand Page_!"

The shocked look on the wizened clerks face was priceless as he spoke "_Merlin's flaming ball sack, my apologies sir Mage_." and in an instant, he snapped his fingers and an honor guard of now forty-nine appeared, lined from the front doors and lead them to another area outside their eye sight.

Vater nodded his head and Harry approached and walked down the center of the honor guards, with _his_ parents

walking beside him. After they passed the first fourteen guards, seven of those would move out of position, run the outside of the column and move into the front of the procession, until they reached heavily encrusted golden doors. Before their party reached the doors, they were swung open and Vater and the rest of the party were bid to enter.

The immaculate marbled floors framed the golden throne, which sat a regal goblin in full battle dress, his ax bouncing playfully in his hand. At fifteen meters, the party stopped and Harry bow his head slightly, again as he was taught and spoke gobbledegook firmly "_Greetings Prince __Ragnuk the Second, Leader of the Goblin Nation, Peacekeeper of the Third War and Victor. May your enemies drip rubies_."

The Prince smiled and asked in English "So what do I owe this honor, Wizard?"

Harry's temper flared, he knew it was another test to prove his worth, so he continued, hoping it would not be the later ones "_Mage sir Prince, Honor, Battle, or both_!"

The Prince looked at Vater and laughed while he said "_Honor sir Mage, please introduce yourself_."

Harry sighed one more test, Vater told him it would be in threes if they didn't believe him, so be it. He stood firm, placing his feet in the position for a fight if needed as he spoke from his core "_This is my Father from the House of Black, Kreacher. This is my Mother from the House of Potter, Chloe. Upon my shoulder rests my Guardian Bennu the First Mother of all Phoenixes. And I am Harry James Potter the first Mage to these shores in eleven centuries_." He paused for effect "_My family, Prince Ragnuk the Second, Leader of the Goblin Nation, Peacekeeper of the Third War and Victor._" and then the whole party did a stiff short bow, well except for Bennu who just shifted her weight on Harry's inclined shoulder.

The smile slid of the Prince's face as he realized what now stood and bowed before him, a family of one. Honor demanded that he humble himself and take pride in the strength of this family. He stepped off his throne and bowed a little more deeply and carefully stated "_I welcome and acknowledge, Kreacher, Chloe, Bennu and Harry James Potter to the House of Ragnuk_."

It was done, Harry breathed a sigh of relief and completed the ceremony. With another quick bow which reflected the Prince, he said "_Accepted_." And as one, they turned on their heel and strode towards the honor guard. Before they reached them they heard the Prince whisper another honor to them "_Your enemies will drip rubies_."

Once they were outside Gringotts, the family shifted home and started the celebrations, for a job well done. After all tomorrow was Harry's eighth birthday.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ __**Break**__ ¸¸.•*¨*• _

Practice was intense, Vater was making sure of it as he said "Your pinky finger on your left hand needs to be bent just a little more to properly enact the shield." as he continued to hammer at Harry's shield, the sweat pouring off of him. Harry knew in three minutes Mammie would start up and take Vater's place, while Vater took care of Harry's brother and sisters. It was quite the hand full, Vater and Mammie, had two sons and five daughters. Well technically one and five, but Harry was their son in all things except blood.

Thankfully the training stopped right around noon for lunch, a quick look at the post, or chores from there on or studies, or pen-craft.

Mammie had decided on pen-craft, and Harry audibly sighed, from the thought of more book writing. Mammie giggled before she reminded Harry "How can you be a great mage, if you can't put your soul and thoughts into written words for others to read and understand." She paused before continuing and handing Harry a book "I want your thoughts and perceptions on this before dinner. And none of that chicken scratch, you so call writing."

Harry responded kindly "But Mammie, my writings better than most."

She chided Harry gently "To print a letter is one thing, but to pour your soul into it and make the word your own is entirely different. Never forget that child, the world judges you by the words it sees you write, way before ever even meeting you."

Harry knew it was just another thing to accept and proceeded to just get on with it "Yes Mammie, thank you Mammie."

She just giggled "Enough of your patronizing, and just accept that what I'm saying is the truth."

Harry contented himself to just do the lesson until it became second nature, just like the training.

In the wee hours, after all the kids were to bed the parents talked, the talk of tomorrow.

"Kreacher?" She gently asked, since he knew Harry the best. "How will it be tomorrow?"

"He will take it badly," Kreacher's bull frog voice sighed "He will not want to leave us and his siblings."

"But the wizards want him in their world." She cried "They will change him."

Kreacher shakes his head "No, our child will not. He is stubborn, bighearted, and humble. Quiet in his accomplishments, guardian to weaker and a giver of honest praise to others. He is a mountain for mere wizards to wonder about, we have done the best we could by him and ourselves. He is famous in their world but his heart lies in ours."

Chloe still worried for her oldest "But will they accept the old ways, will any remember."

Kreacher, with all the love in his heart embraced his wife and whispered in elven "_They will know, for death is certain, life is not_."

Chloe smiled at the words as she remembered the saying that woe be the thing that hurt their son. The night was young but they were not, the night closed in fast as they headed for bed.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

"BUT, I don't want to GO!" Harry yelled to the room, acting like a six-year old spoiled boy. "Why do I have too?" He kept on venting "A wand, why should I restrict myself... Mammie please don't make me. Vater please, whatever it takes, I'll try to do better." Tears leaked out of Harry's eyes.

After awhile, when Kreacher had let the tears run out, he stood on a stool to look his child in the eyes. Once he saw the hunger in them, he spoke "We do this not for ourselves child, this is your introduction to the world. You must do us proud, it is your test to fail or pass. But we have faith in you, as we did for the Prince. You understand child don't you?" Kreacher had been working on the words for awhile to make them do the turning, instead of him.

Harry saw the certainty in those eyes and knew the test was upon him. He could either do his best and fail or he could do his best and win. But nothing less than his best would be accepted at home, as normal. He stifled a thought but had to ask it, for his own heart "Can I come home on breaks?"

Mammie took this opportunity to bring his face down to hers so she could speak to him " Of course child, did you practice your hand-craft, pen-craft, studies and chores all the time." She paused for effect, waiting for his shaking head "No, there was time for family, and food, and song, and dance." She giggled "And play. When they dictate breaks for your time, you will come to us... understood?"

She waited for the nod and the smile before she gave her oldest her hug, and said "So get yourself ready, we have shopping to do. So we'll shift in an hours time, go get yourself ready." She gently slapped his bum to get him moving.

Once he left, they put up the bubble and talked quickly, Chloe started "Though I love him dearly, that child is emotional sink-hole."

Kreacher gently rubbed her shoulders, as he kindly responded "We discussed this before the task, did you think it would be less."

Chloe just sighed "Why did it have to be so hard?"

Kreacher belly laughed before he responded "To do less than our best would be pointless."

She joined his laughter "Will they notice?"

"Probably not. They think anything not of them is beneath them, but the others," Kreacher shuddered his shoulders "Those of the other races will know. Those they call the squibs will definitely notice, they search for anything that resembles power." Kreacher laughed once more "Those witches and wizards" He scoffs "they don't know what they bring into that school. The hat will know what to do, I talked to it the other day to remind it of the old ways." He smiled mischievously "Of our ways."

Chloe chuckles and smiles once more, before sobering up "Pattie is going to miss his older brother the most."

Kreacher had already thought about this too and responded quickly "He knows Harry has a duty to do, he will understand." He shrugged his shoulders on last time "He won't like it, but he will understand it."

Chloe had one more concern to voice before they got ready for the shift "The child doesn't look like a soon to be eleven year old."

Kreacher pinched her on bum before mock saying "Good food, love and family, with a little bit of everything else thrown into mix... all your fault, my love."

"Stop your teasing you old troll" as she slapped his hand away. "But seriously, how old does he look by the human terms, will he get by?"

"The magic has fortified him, made him resemble the power he holds." He shakes his head "I would say 'no' they will think him a fake or polluted with the breed blood, the hat will make the truth known."

Chloe nods quietly before dispelling the bubble, "Lets get ready for the shift."

Within twenty minutes the family had shifted to Diagon Alley. In another minute each person got a piece of the list that Harry needed to acquire:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) The seven required books 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
Harry looked at the sheets one more time, and then asked his parents "Do I have to have a pointed hat or pet as they describe?"  
Kreacher pulled him over and whispered kindly "No on the hat, but yes on the pet." Kreacher shrugs his shoulders and adds "I would suggest an owl, for then you can send letters to new friends you'll make and of course to us."  
Harry looked to the Bennu and Vater broke Harry's train of thought "Bennu is your guardian, not a post deliverer." He paused before continuing " You should apologize to her for even thinking it."  
And Harry did, by scratching her head and an apology in his eyes. They moved as a group, to the bank first. The teller was most helpful in supplying a good size money bag after Vater provided one of Harry's keys, and it was dispersed quite quickly amongst the two parents.  
Mammie would get the things that didn't need Harry actually present. And Kreacher, Harry, Pattie and Pammie, would do the other things.  
First thing robes and Vater wasn't going to take any lip from Madame Malkin. She tried to do the wool but Vater wanted the robes to be made out acromantula silk, the dark hunter green tinged black fabric. Ms Malkin finally went along with it since Harry didn't look like a first year, and older year students were allowed to be a little more flamboyant.  
Next came the wand, Ollivander's... needless to say it was a nightmare. They went through all Ollivander's wands and nothing worked right, like all the cores were fighting Harry internally. Whichever one he picked up, felt like he was trying to push his magic through the eye-of-a-needle. Vater had finally had enough and they left the shop, it was tough to keep up with him until Harry realized their destination lied in Knockturn Alley. In one of the back shops, they arrived at their destination _Stave, Staff and Wands_.  
Harry entered apprehensively after Vater, with Pattie and Pammie in tow. The short squared goblin named Claymore ran the store and started showing his wares with the finest of pride. First were blocks of woods that Harry had to handle, crafted by Human, Goblin and Centaur alike, nothing felt right. Then they started with some of the exotics, dragons teeth, claws and ribs, and still nothing to finally they had to get into the rares. They finally struck pay-dirt, with a freely given goblin carved unicorn horn, length 10 and 3/8 inches. There was just a gentle hug of Harry's power going through the wand, but it was the best they could find. In the end Mammie had to show up with a bank draft for the amount of the wand and Harry shuddered at the amount. He also signed the waiver that stated when he went on to his next great adventure the wand would be returned to it's rightful owner. Harry hoped it would be in his possession for a very long time, Vater said the very same thing.  
Finally they came back to Diagon Alley and went for Eeylops Owl Emporium, to find an owl. After just a few seconds, Harry felt the right one for him, a beautiful snowy white owl who's name turned out to be Hedwig, because Bennu said it was.  
As they headed over to Flourish and Blotts to meet up with Mammie and his other siblings, that's when bad things started happening for an over-zealous wizard who ran into Pattie and tried to kick him.  
Harry's anger busted out as fast as the words flowed "Why don't you look where your going Wizard?"  
The pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair and cold gray eyes, looked demeaning at Pattie and condescendingly stated "Why don't you keep your trash off the street, whelp."  
Which was exactly the wrong thing to say about a family member in Harry's presence in particular. In the blink of an eye the pale wizard was smacked, battered and hog-tied in the middle of the street. Harry leaned down to the silenced wizard and whispered the words like acid "Next time it'll be an honor duel wizard and I'll gut you like a fish." the wizard gulped and took note of the lightning scar on the young man's forehead. Here was the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, and the cold green eyes that delivered the message told Lucius Malfoy all he needed to know, he nodded his head emphatically.  
As they walked walked away Vater patted Harry's back, looked at Pattie and said "And that's the way you do it child. Give quarter once, but twice is for the box. For if once never learned, twice they never will."  
At the book store Mammie guided everyone over to one corner, and said "We have all the other items, but they need your blood for an account for you to set up."  
Harry gave her a look, and Mammie quickly explained "Think of it as a special library. You order the books, you read the books. Some you might keep but most you will send back. The books you keep at a discount and the books you send back. If you keep them nice, they charge minimum to us. You may take fourteen books now and within a months time they must either be paid for or sent back." she shrugged her shoulders "So go give your blood already, so we can get home and get your going away party started."  
In less than twenty minutes they were back and getting preparations ready for the quiet family gathering, it was a very fun night shared by all until the morrow came.  
_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _ In the morning the ensuing chaos was a treat, Mammie was making sure everyone was dressed in their best finery, and looking exceptionally well.  
Vater pulled Harry off to the side to have a quiet chat, inside the bubble. Vater eyes took on a solemn grace as he spoke to Harry "Do your best, and try to keep your Mam from crying to much at the platform. Understood?"

Harry nodded his head as he quietly replied "Yes Vater, anything else to help?"  
Vater quietly smiled "Just be yourself Harry, think about your temper and remember the rules we talked about for young ladies."  
Harry blushed at the quiet reminding, as he went over them in his head it was easy, treat them as you hope to be treated.  
Within twenty minutes the elegant party shifted over to the platform 9 and three quarters. It didn't make sense to Harry, since they could just shift to Hogwarts. But Vater explained that this was the first ritual, one of many and for Harry to just humbly accept it.  
Harry nodded at the sage wisdom and got ready to board the train and said his goodbyes. That was until a hard, blunt looking man with an unpleasant smile came over and stated "You can't have that many house-elfs on the platform, your parents should know better." the tall man finished with a grunt.  
Vater gently grabbed Harry's arm, the memory surfaced as he thought about his words before he spoke, and put on a mocking grin "Thank you for the reminder Sir, but since they are my family. Maybe you should just go over an emulate your partner."  
The hard looking man got a curious look on his face as he looked at his partner, lucky for him Harry felt generous in his explanation "Standing out of the way and quietly observing, sir." the words were not lost on the man as his eyes got just a hair harder.  
Once he left, Mam actually giggled before she spoke "Goodbye my child, keep our pride in you at all times."  
Harry took a knee to embrace her as he spoke "Thank you Mam, please keep our family happy in my absence."  
Vater was always a stickler for displays of affection in public so Harry just shook his hand, and proceeded to hug all his siblings goodbye before getting on the train. At that moment Bennu showed up and landed on Harry's shoulder, trilling a soft sad melody adding to Harry's melancholy. In one of the front compartments Harry entered and found a spot where the light was especially good. So he took a seat, removed his shrunken book and began to relax with a quiet read.  
All Harry carried on himself where a couple of books and his Guardian. Thankfully knowing his trunks and Hedwig would be at the Hogsmeade Station once he arrived. No sense in caring all that stuff around and entrapping the beautiful owl for the next four and half hours. As Harry read his book other students started to arrive, and his quiet compartment started filling up with teetering passengers.  
At one point a bushy-haired girl with buck teeth pointed to his adjacent seat and asks "Is that seat taken?"  
Harry shook his head, and leaned his head up to simply state "Please feel free Miss?"  
The bushy haired girl shot her hand out as she excitedly said "Granger... Hermione Granger." as she vibrantly shook hands with Harry.  
Once her trunks were stowed in the overhead compartment she nervously made small talk "So what is Hogwarts like?"  
Harry realized her confusion quickly put his book away as he said "My apologies Ms Granger, I'm Harry, Harry Potter and I wouldn't really know since this is my first trip there."  
Hermione exasperatedly said "But your another year, aren't you or you an exchange student?"  
Harry gently chuckled before responding "No Ms Granger, I'm just a first year. All I've ever learned about Hogwarts was from the books I've read."  
She shrugged her shoulders as she pointed out "Me too!" She enthusiastically agreed, then switched tracks of thought "That's a phoenix on your shoulder's isn't it?"  
Harry just put on a lop sided grin as he introduced Bennu to Hermione and the other two students in the compartment. One Daphne Greengrass a sleek raven-haired girl with emerald green eyes and her traveling companion, one Tracey Davis with brown-auburn hair and sea-blue eyes.  
After the introductions were out of the way, Hermione began the question of which House will be the best. The discussion roamed around until Harry was thrown into the mix, he quietly stated "There is no real difference, each house represents the strongest attribute in the student. If your Slytherin you lean towards your wits and ambition, Hufflepuff for loyalty and hard work, Ravenclaw for it's learning and wisdom and Gryffindor for its courage and chivalry. But as I said it's just about the predominate trait." Harry finished off with a shrug.  
Hermione piped up "But which one will you go for, Harry?"  
Harry just put on another lopsided grin as he quickly put a contemplative finger to his chin "If I can get into one, I'd probably choose the one with best perks. Ravenclaw for the perk of unlimited access to the library even during curfew."  
Hermione gasped and teetered "But that's unfair, why should they get special treatment?"  
Harry smiled once more "Because they are supposed to be known as know it all book worms and wisdom can be learned from books. Each house has it's own negative thoughts associated with it."  
"Such as?" Hermione inquired, her eyes narrowing as she asked.  
"Well" Harry pondered "The others are, Slytherin, devious snakes, Hufflepuff naive followers, and Gryffindor blind leaders." Harry paused before threw out the question "So now that you know, which would you want to choose, Ms Granger?"  
"You can call me Hermione, Harry" She bit her bottom lip as she thought her answer "Well I guess I would go with Ravenclaw under those circumstances as well." the other two girls nodded as well.  
"Thank you, Hermione." Harry simply stated.  
"Why Harry, why thank me?" Hermione curiously asked.  
"For allowing me the honor to call you by your first name." Harry smiled  
Hermione eyes grew another soft brown shade of intensity as she threw out her next question "Well why does that matter."  
Harry kept on smiling as he answered "Because a Mage must use an honorific to be polite, unless otherwise allowed to do so."  
Daphne got to the question before Hermione, which her face showed "Why Harry, aren't you wizard like the rest of us?"  
Harry straightened his look, a little to quickly for the others in the compartment as he solemnly spoke "I speak to bring honor to my Family Ms Greengrass, and in particular with the second part. Being called a wizard is a sexist and racist remark from my upbringing." Harry quickly continued, before being interrupted "The name divides a class of people, as a female or male, I always wish to start at a neutral point. Mage can be used for either, it is gender neutral. Witch and Wizard start off with negative connotations and proceed from there. You can be judged equally with the title of Mage, you are either fair, good, great, poor, evil and so on. Does that explain my reasoning Ms Greengrass."  
She nods her head as she says cutely "Daphne." With Tracey chipping in "Tracey."  
Harry warmly smiled "Thank you for the honor, ladies."  
The blush brushed against all their faces, until Tracey finally asked "What is your family like?"  
Harry warmly attached his lopsided grin as he answered "Probably the same as yours, we have code and certain things are expected and required from each individual." Harry calmly finishes "How about yours Tracey?"  
From there on the conversation bounced around freely and without limits. Hermione's family consisted of her Mum and Dad, Dan and Emma Granger, they were both dentists and she was an only child and as a side note neither of her parents were magical. Tracy's family consisted of her Mother Sarah and one older Brother, Ted with no magical talent. Her Father Ted passed away in the last wizarding war, and was from a long standing tradition of magical talent. Daphne's family had all been talented Magi for a long time, her parents were Damien and Selene Greengrass, her father was in commerce and her mother in politics. She had a younger sister Astoria who was itching for the chance to attend Hogwarts next year.  
All in all the banter continued until, until a slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, cold gray eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features entered the compartment unannounced and proclaimed "Did you hear, Harry Potter is on board the express."  
The pale boy looked at Harry but it was Hermione that spoke first "He was here about two hours ago, but I never saw him leave."  
With that the pale boy left with a duo of Tweedledum, Tweedledee and left looking down the rows of the train.  
They group started laughing at the trio's departure, until finally wiping tears from his eyes, Harry said "Do you think he'll ever catch up?'  
Daphne was the quick one of the group, and spouted "Maybe next year."  
Which got the group giggling and talking anew until the train started slowing down for Hogsmeade. Before the girls started changing into their school robes, Harry politely excused himself and stepped out into the hallway, where he was greeted by a bouncing form of a round-faced boy with a short, chubby build and blond hair, trying to catch something. Soon the train would be arriving, so Harry stepped outside so the others could get changed into their robes.  
As Harry, closed the doors, a frog jumped into his path, so he picked it up. Just then a bucked tooth boy shouted "Trevor."  
Harry handed over the frog and the boy genuinely smiled as he said "Thanks for that."  
Harry innocently accepted it and just said "No problems sir, I'm Harry, Harry Potter" as he held out his hand to nubile preteen.  
"Blimey" The boy exclaimed "Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom."  
Harry smiled warmly to the boy, who seemed to be taught some manners on how to do introductions. With stating your first name, it is implied that you could call a person by there first name. With that simple act, Neville was already put into high regards by Harry. But before they could continue to talk, the door slid open and soon Harry was being guided to one of the nearest exits. As he was being dragged away, Harry spouted "Nice meeting you Neville." The chubby boy had a smile on his face as he waved at Harry, so Harry knew there would be no hard feelings there.  
Once outside Harry was gobsmacked by the sight of a tall man that was three times as wide as normal man, with a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. As he directed the students Harry noticed that the man's hands were as big as dustbin lids and his feet in their boots were like baby dolphins, he had light skin and dark eyes that glinted like black beetles and was wearing an exceptionally large moleskin overcoat. Harry caught the words the big man said "First years to the Boats, all other years to the carriages, don't worry about your things, they'll be brought up to the castle fer you."  
At one of the boats Harry had to smile, there was Hermione and she was waving him over and preciously squealed "Don't worry Harry, we saved a seat for you."  
Once he and the other first years were in place, the boats started moving by their own propulsion towards the lighted castle in the clouded dark view. As the boat started moving Hermione began speaking "The castle is in the mountains near a loch, which we are on right now. The precise location can never be uncovered because the school is hidden by the most powerful spells possible, and is Unplottable, I read about it in _**Hogwarts: A History." **_She proudly stated.  
As the boat continued, so did her observation's "Under the lake there is a mere-village, with a giant squid patrolling the area and grindylows which are a nasty bit of business." she shivered.  
Harry leaned back and listened to the commentary with Bennu on his shoulder and the lapping of the water against the side of the boats and thought 'This might just be okay."  
Once they arrived at the castle pier, and walked up the stoney steps, a tall, rather severe-looking older woman dressed in an emerald green robe with a tartan pattern and a pointed hat cocked to one side spoke up "The Sorting will begin in just a few moments, please make yourselves ready and I will be back in just a minute." The woman's prim expression lingered on Harry for just a second longer, her eyes searching his forehead for his tell tale lightning bolt scar which she quickly found and nodded to herself.  
Once she was gone, the pale boy came over to Harry's area and quite loudly and proudly stated "So the rumors are true, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." He stepped forward and offered his hand to Harry "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He looked condescendingly to two other members in their party and stated once more, his hand still extended "Don't need to get tied up with the wrong sorts." He sniffed once more, looking Harry directly in the eyes even though the blond ponce was a step above him.  
Harry looks at the young man, and took a quick magical sniff, before making his statement "One of your kin has done and injustice to a member of my family, until he publicly apologizes, I fear we cannot be friends." Harry simply stated "If he still refuses, once I reach majority I'll have to proclaim a blood feud between your kin and mine." Harry shrugged his shoulders "I'm sorry Mister Malfoy I wish it could be otherwise."  
Before Draco could respond, the older woman arrived and stated "The sorting will begin, please follow me." as she walked she spoke "Once your name is called, sit on the stool and follow the instructions that are given."  
As the group entered the area, Harry took notice of the large hall with four long tables where students sat, faces all turned to them. In front of them was a staff table at the front, where it seemed like the entire staff was sitting. In the middle of the staff tables there was a throne-like chair with a tall and thin looking man, with silver hair and beard tucked into his belt. The aged man had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice, placed before him were long and skilful fingers. But it was his eyes Harry was drawn to, the aged eyes were a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue, and were twinkling with kindness and mischief.  
As Harry pulled his gaze away from the aged man he noticed the ceiling as being covered with candles and the night sky above and beyond them.  
Hermione caught the look and explained "It's not real you know, it's just enchanted to look like the sky above. I read it in Hogwarts: A History." She proudly proclaimed.  
In front of the staff tables was a tiny little stool with a battered and old, patched, frayed, and extremely dirty hat resting on top of it. After the group had stopped, and the hall became quiet it started to sing between the brim of the hat "You may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself a plenty, if you can find a smarter thing than me."  
After the song commenced and a slight smattering of applause finished the older lady stated "When I call your name, please sit on the stool and then place the hat on you head. The sorting will begin with..." She called out "Hannah Abbott."  
A short chubby girl with long flowing blond hair approached the stool, and the hat rested on her head for about thirty seconds before the hat exclaimed "HUFFLEPUFF." A light speckling of applause ensued most notably at the Hufflepuff table, she smiled brightly, then frog marched off to her table where she was greeted by her fellow house mates.  
And so it continued Harry watched all his newly acquainted friends get sorted, Davis, Granger and Greengrass were all sorted into Ravenclaw. At this Harry smiled inside to himself.  
After the second of a twin was sorted into Gryffindor, the older lady called out "Harry Potter."  
As Harry strode forth but before he reached the stool the aged lady asked "You'll have to take an oath of who you are and your age before you can take the seat, young man." She said sternly.  
Harry looked directly into the woman's eyes, saw the defiance, and just accepted his fate. He quickly pulled out his wand, before a single person could react and stated "I am the Mage Harry James Potter, eleven years old, so mote it be."  
Shock reached the lady's face but in a second it was recovered and she stated "Then take the seat and let the sorting hat do its job."  
She placed the hat on Harry's head but Harry felt nothing, eventually the Hat spoke out loud, "Allow me access to your mind, please."  
Since it had been trained into Harry since he was young, he had forgotten about his mental shields, blushed slightly and shortly after dropped them, the next thing he heard inside his mind was "Most excellent, balanced, well defined and knowledgeable... So" The Hat whispered into his head "My, My, most balanced, where would you like to go."  
Harry said out loud "Ravenclaw, if you please."

The hat spoke up "At this time Mage Potter chooses Ravenclaw."

Harry noticed that the applause was a little more audible, as Harry rose from the stool the hat made one more comment "When you feel free sir Mage I would appreciate some of your time to converse."

Harry nodded to the Hat "At your leisure."

As Harry arrived at the table, and his new friends made a spot available for him. Once seated the sorting hat continued its quest.

Once the sorting was done, the old man with gleam in his eye stood up and said "And now for the school song."

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
__With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
__So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

Everyone did their own version, and most at their own tempo. When the song concluded, the man raised his hands and confirmed "Yes, yes fill our minds," He paused briefly "Now for some brief announcements. The forbidden forest is still forbidden, and the door to the third level hallway is strictly out of bounds for any who do not wish to experience a painful death. And now we feast." He spread his hands wide like Moses for the parting of the red sea and on the tables succulent food instantly appeared.

Through the meal conversations were struck and good food shared by all, once the meal was complete the Headmaster rose once more "Prefects lead the first years to their common rooms please."

One of our prefects, was a very sweet girl with kind eyes "Please follow me," She waited until all the first years were withing hearing distance "This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, there is no set password. A riddle will be asked, if you cannot answer it or you answer incorrectly you must wait until someone comes along that can answer it."

She stepped towards the portrait of a knight in shimmering armor, the knight spoke "What walks on four in the morning, two in the afternoon and three at night?"

She answered calmly "Life of Man."

The knight said "Enter." and the picture swung out to them and a hallway lay behind it. The hallway was about twenty feet long. At the end of the hallway was a great room, with study desks at all the walls. In the center, were comfortable looking couches in triangle formats, with triangle coffee tables set in the middle. The pattern of three triangles in one, with a beautiful marble fireplace on the far wall. The room was gently decorated in the colors of Ravenclaw, next to the fireplace stairs led up beside it.

The prefect saw our looks and answered the unasked question "The stairs split into a 'y' shape, boys to the right girls to the left. Boys are not allowed in the girl dorms."

Within moments Harry's new-found friends were heading up the stairs, and he followed suit with a phoenix still clinging on my shoulder. On the first landing he found his name on one of the three doors, he was the only name on the door. Once he entered he cast his wards and then started scanning the large room. Within moments he found three listening runes, after over an hour of searching he found ten more. He put the bugs in a jar that he pulled out from his trunk and then sealed them in the unbreakable jar. Then he pulled out Bennu's stand filled her water bowl with fresh water and put snacks in her bowl, five _habanero_ peppers at times and surprised her with three Trinidad Scorpion Butch peppers. Once Bennu got on the stand, Harry got ready for bed. Right before going to sleep he did his meditation, put down his ward line and started dreaming of the better days of yesterday.

In the morning Harry made his way down to the Great Hall. Unfortunately it still wasn't even five in the morning and the tables lacked any food. So Harry thought of the kitchens and shifted to it. The elfs were surprised by his appearance but even more so when he spoke elven, to one of the young ladies with big blue eyes "_Young Miss may I inquire about something to nibble on_."

She bowed and quickly put a plate of fresh cut fruits in front of Harry "_Thank you young Miss_." She smiled and went back to her chores.

That's when it dawned on Harry, he needed chores, that's why he was up so early. He should go to the library, after he could find it, and work on his pen-craft, that would be a good start for something to do.

While walking from the kitchens Harry started exploring, putting things to the memory, close to the second landing he bumped into a pair of sixth years who instructed him how to get to the Library. Once in the Library the Attendant gave him a cautious stare as he made his way to a section, found a book that interested him. He conjured his supplies to him and started on pushing himself into each letter. After two hours Harry put the book back and proceeded to go back over to the Great Hall.

By the time he arrived Harry found Hermione, Tracey and Daphne, Hermione was biting her lip and tugging on the ends of her hair. Once she saw Harry she got up, rushed to him and gave him a great big bear hug which actually hurt a little. She was surprisingly strong, but Harry knew something had to be up. "What is wrong Hermione?"

"Just wanted a hug Harry, worrying about our first classes is all." She finished the hug as she stepped away.

To lighten the mood Harry asked "So did everyone get a hug today?"

Which got Hermione blushing and the rest nodding, Harry filed that away into the Hermione file. Luckily Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick appeared with the first year schedules. After seeing their schedule Hermione sighed, first class of the day was a Herbology with Hufflepuffs. The class itself was fun and Professor Sprout was a joy to learn from.

The second class of the day was Potions with the Puffs, and they were in a fine mood. Until Professor Snape appeared, he started off with a speech and then proceeded to bombard students with questions that weren't even taught until fourth year, sometimes seventh. Hermione had her hand raised at every question, but the Professor wouldn't call on her. Finally he directed a question at Harry "Potter what would I get if I mixed wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots, Sloth brain, and the juice of a sopophorous bean" he asked condescendingly.

"Probably the Draught of Living Death , Snape." Harry casually responded, as people in the room gasped and a sneer started forming on the Professor's face.

"Professor!" Snape yelled at Harry.

"No I'm not Snape. I'm a Mage." Harry said succinctly.

"Detention tonight Mage Potter." Professor Snape yelled once more.

"Sounds fine, Professor Snape." Harry sipped back. And that is when Professor Snape made his mistake of attacking Harry with l_egilimens_ and got mentally swatted like a mouse versus a dragons tail. Professor Snape's body followed suit by crumpling into the ground.

The Headmaster appeared shortly after and looked to Harry for explanation, Harry sighed as he started "Professor Snape attacked me with l_egilimens_, I protected myself."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye got a hard edge to it "And when will Professor Snape recover, Mister Potter?"

"I don't quite know Headmaster Dumbledore, however hard Professor Snape attacked me was reflected thirteen-fold. If it was a brush maybe three-days, a probe maybe a week to two weeks, an attack probably two to three months, an attack to hurt and gain a lot of knowledge, nine to ten months. It really depends on how much power he used and his intentions." Harry just shrugged his shoulders, to explain his dilemma. Harry remembered one other thing "By the way Headmaster Dumbledore, I have detention tonight."

The Headmaster just sighed "When Professor Snape returns to his duties you can fulfill your obligation, will that do for you Mister Potter?"

Harry nodded and spoke kindly "Thank you for your assistance Headmaster Dumbledore."

The Headmaster casted a Cone of Silence and then took a deep breath " By the way, I'm Albus, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." He extended his hand to the young Mage.

Harry warmly smiled as he took the hand in exchange "Pleasure to meet you Albus, I'm Harry, Harry James Potter."

Albus took this step in stride as he hesitantly asked "May it be assumed, you have been taught the elven arts Harry?"

Harry happily nodded as he answered "Yes Albus, and also their strengths and weaknesses." Harry thought to himself, pushing, blocking, speeding, slowing, warding, shifting, calling and striking and then voiced them to Albus.

Albus sagely nodded his head "So Harry are you here to learn about conjuring, changing, spelling, repelling, brewing, growing. charming, numbering, ruining and magical others?"

Harry pulled out his lopsided grin as he nodded and then answered "Yes Albus, but only with my right arm. My guardian wants my left dedicated to others."

Harry didn't miss the shocked look that crossed Albus's face and as he spoke "How can you do that Harry?"

Harry thought hard on it, and finally the answer presented itself, it trickled out through his mouth "In order to do it, you must think it and live it with ever fiber of your soul, that was what the goblin magi explained, I think that is the best way to say it. Wouldn't you agree Albus?"

Albus thought carefully, and then an epiphany hit, the words almost rushed out "That's why the hat asked you, magi training." He literally scratched his head with the tip of his finger as he spoke "We'll need to change your course work, a time turner will have to be utilized, and "He smiled openly "you'll need an invisibility cloak to monitor some additional classes." Finally one last question struck Albus "Since we've never trained a Mage before, would you be here for the five years?"

Harry knew that the apprentice and journeyman training was supposed to be five years, but Vater had told him to take the seven so he could learn towards his mastery. Harry thought about it, in every craft there were seven levels, Apprenticeship, Journeyman, and then the 5 levels of Mastery; Entry, Supplemental, Acceptable, Discovery and then finally Innovation (A mastery that never stops)"I believe I would like the seven Albus, but I would like to monitor some to see their value." Harry stumbled on their meanings "Divination for one, History of magic and Muggle study for others." Harry caught Albus's look and explained "I must sample to realize worth, if you that would be okay?"

Albus looked out the cone of silence and noticed the very slow movements outside of it "Your doing I presume?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Better to look like a quick word than what it really is, don't you think Albus?"

Albus laughed heartily "I must concur young mage, at your leisure then?"

In and instant the slowing was removed as was the cone of silence and Harry went back to his seat. The Headmaster spoke up "Do to the unfortunate circumstances, I will need to take over Professor Snape's classes for the interim. I will the title of Head of House to the Bloody Baron until Professor Snape's return." He paused briefly "Class is dismissed, run along now."

As Harry passed Dumbledore, Albus whispered "In an hour, my office, lemon drops."

Harry took note of it and proceeded to the great hall where the questioning started off with Hermione "What did you do Harry?" she almost whined to him.

"Protected myself Hermione. The Professor attacked me with a form of human magic and I did my best to protect myself." Harry casually stated.

Hermione being as smart as she is caught every word "What do you mean human magic?"

Harry sighed as he now knew he would have to explain "I was raised by elfs, every elf must learn the elven magic within five years," Harry paused to let this tidbit sink in "My Vater, hired a goblin magi to instruct us for my last four years."

Hermione exclaimed, "But you said five!"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Vater took me into his house at five, I passed my elven apprenticeship at seven. I could pass the goblin apprenticeship right now, but I don't want the ruins right now."

"Ruins" Hermione asked.

Another sigh escaped Harry's lips "Since Goblins are warriors, they have ruins etched into their skin on their back. Each at a corner and one in the center. The five ruins are, strength, speed, agility, stamina and longevity in the center. Some get the ruins carved on their bones, which is called the Diāokè-de-gǔ ritual, but only the toughest do so, most receive their five ruins through a brand on the body."

"Come on Harry tell us more about the, how do you say." Daphne sweetly asked " Diāokè-de-gǔ ritual?"

"For the ruins to be applied, as is custom. You must be awake, you open your own skin to the bone, and you must carve the ruins on by your own hand. Since its quite a painful process, not many do so, I've only heard of one who's completed all five carvings in all five places, he wears his brand with pride, and he's probably a top master." Harry informed them.

"And who is that, Harry?" Daphne gently prodded.

Harry smiled "Prince Ragnuk the Second, Leader of the Goblin Nation, Peacekeeper of the Third War and Victor. He has all five sets, one on each arm and leg, and then the final set on chest."

"But that would make six Harry, with the branding." Hermione stated.

Harry shrugged his shoulders "The etching doesn't count, it's just symbolic, for it to actually work the ruins have to be applied to the bone." The girls winced and Harry shuddered at the thought of the Diāokè-de-gǔ ritual. Especially since he would was considering to do it or more appropriately, try do it next summer.

Many tried, well humans, but not many succeeded because the first step was knowledge. Knowledge of yourself, the tools you would need and the steps to be taken. The next step was to prepare; prepare yourself to be able to use both hands, to be able to meditate, to learn how to accept pain, pen-craft and the skill to do the ritual. Practice and experience was the next step to test out your methods and see which worked the best and the fastest, for you are only allowed one attempt at the ruins, your body knows the truth. Vater had already purchased all the tools for the carving, opening, spreading, cleaning and closing. Harry had studied and practice the meditation, pen-craft, carving, and human anatomy. In short the Diāokè-de-gǔ ritual is a labor of patience, tolerance and skill.

Harry hadn't explained his thoughts, he just shrugged and said "It's a bit much for the average person, I wouldn't advise it to any of you."

The girls shook there heads, Hermione started the new line of thought "So do you think Professor Dumbledore is going to be good at teaching Potions."

Tracy pipped "As if, everyone knows he's a Master Innovator in Potions or might I remind you all about the Twelve Uses of Dragon's Blood." Everyone nodded their heads in quick succession.

Daphne teetered in excitement and shock as she read from the Daily Prophet "Someone broke in to Gringotts."

That statement captivated everyone at the table, and mini conversations broke out, but it was Hermione's statement that really brought it to a head "I bet he has a week maybe a month at most before the Goblin's find them." Harry nodded at that statement, as did others around the table, except one girl, with curly, reddish-blonde hair and oval square type face asked "Why do you say that, Hermione?"

Hermione just smiled as she answered "Goblin's have their own magic and they take their duties _very_ seriously. In fact they are known to be very clever and reader's of magical aura's. They probably already know who they are and are already closing in as we speak, unless the person or persons are currently residing in a piece of unplottable." Hermione excitedly concluded.

"Wow" Marietta exclaimed "You really are a bright one Hermione."

Hermione thanked her for the compliment with a smile and a blush and added "Books really are a fountain of knowledge."

Winding down Harry asked "So what do we have after lunch?" They pulled out the schedule.

Mondays and Wednesdays

Herbology (8-9a), Potions(9-10a), Charms (1-3p), Astronomy (9-10p)

Tuesdays and Thursdays

Transfiguration (8-9a), History Of Magic (9-11a), DADA (1-3p), Astronomy (9-10p)

Friday

Herbology (8-10), Potions(10-12), History of Magic (1-2), Transfiguration (2-4p), DADA (4-5p)

Suddenly Harry remembered he had an appointment with the Headmaster, luckily he was able to come up with an excuse, to leave and almost ran over to the entrance of Headmaster's office. A gargoyle completely made of stone stood at the entrance to the stairs. Once Harry said "Lemon drop," it casually shuffled to the side and Harry rode the circular staircase up to the landing of the headmaster's office. Right before Harry could knock on the oaken double door, they swung open and Albus said "Please come in Harry."

Harry was gobsmacked by the sight of the office for one because the room contained a vast number of portraits of past headmasters, all evidently asleep, absent or keeping themselves occupied. Two because the room was cluttered with all types of spindly tables with intricate silvery magic devices upon them. Three, there was a beautiful phoenix resting on a stand near the Headmaster's desk. And finally four, Harry's father was sitting on a chair, giving Harry a wanting look. Without a blink, Harry walked over, and lifted Vater's right hand and touched it to his forehead. Once Harry's forehead touched Vater's hand, Vater whispered "May wisdom find you."

Harry stood back up and recanted the saying "And also to you, Vater."

Harry seeing the phoenix looked to Albus, and Albus kindly stated "His name is Fawkes and I'm sure he would love to share his stand with your pheonix."

Harry hid his surprise that Albus could see the disillusioned Bennu, walked over to the stand and made quick introductions "Fawkes, I am Harry, Harry Potter and this is" He removed the concealment "My friend Bennu. Bennu, Fawkes, Fawkes Bennu."

Fawkes moved to the side to allow a place for Bennu, and trilled softly. Bennu lept off Harry's shoulder and in a second the duo were trilling softly to one another.

"How very nice." Albus genuinely expressed at the two phoenixes.

Harry made his way back over before taking an offered seat and waited for the words to come, he turned to Vater and waited just a hair more.

Vater started "We" He signaled to Albus "Have been discussing, what would be best for your future and have decided on this schedule to maximize your efficiency and learning. We will answer once you look at it child." Vater handed a piece of parchment to Harry and Harry started reading.

Mondays and Wednesdays

Herbology (8-9a), Potions(9-11a), Ancient Runes (10-12(1B)) Charms (1-3p), Arithmancy (3-5p), Astronomy (9-10p)

Tuesdays and Thursdays

Transfiguration (8-9a), Care of Magical Creatures (10-12(1B)), History Of Magic (9-11a), DADA (1-3p), Astronomy (9-10p)

Friday

Herbology (8-10), Potions(10-12), Lunch, History of Magic (1-2), Transfiguration (2-4), Goblin & Elven Journeyman Magic, Room of Requirement(1-5p(3B)), DADA (4-5p(1B))

Saturday

Goblin & Elven History, Room of Requirement (8-12p(4B))

Sundays

Study, Reflection, Restricted Section (8-12), Practicals & Tests, Forbidden Forest (1-5p)

Harry looked and then surmised his questions "I don't see Divination or Muggle Studies, and what about these other locations, Vater?"

Vater smiled and then quickly answered "On this Saturday you will pass your OWLS and NEWTS for muggle studies, Divination is a skill that cannot be taught, you must either have the sight or not. You will be guided the first time to each of these unique locations, child."

Albus verbally stepped in and he handed a time turner to Harry "This is a time-turner Harry they are very rare and strictly regulated. At the end of the school year you will have to return it. To operate it, place it around your neck and turn the little knob back, one turn for every hour you need to go back for. Make sure you only use it in a safe place, no two objects can occupy the same space at the same time." And then Albus finally added "After this meeting is concluded, you'll need to use it for Ancient runes, all you instructors are aware of your special circumstances. The invisibility cloak belongs to your family, I borrowed it, so it really is yours. Any questions Harry?"

Harry shook his head and proceeded to get up, Vater quickly spoke "You will study in the restricted section, you will need these to get in." Vater handed him the cloak, a key and a permission form. Vater looked at Bennu "Bennu and her things will be brought here until break, You will not leave the school, at any time without her by your side, is that understood child."

Harry nodded "Yes Vater."

Vater smiled "Good, now get your thoughts ready, and go and get yourself to class."

As Harry went to the landing he stopped and greeted the Sorting Hat that was resting on a shelf, but the hat was the first to respond "Good luck Mage, May wisdom find you."

Harry quickly responded "Thank you Hat, and also with you."

As the door closed, Kreacher turned to Albus "Be careful with my child, Headmaster Dumbledore. His safety and well-being are all that matter to his Mother and me."

Albus noticeably swallowed , before replying "It will be done, Kreacher."

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

So the days proceeded, and Harry was constantly busy. His small group of friends got even closer, the only thing out of the ordinary was that Professor Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell, and Dumbledore, kept constant shields in his presence, Professor Snape was still absent and had not recovered yet.

It was was Wednesday, October 30 and Harry had just finished with Arithmancy, When the ghost known as the 'Bloody Baron' presented itself in front of Harry.

Harry bowed quickly and then greeted the ghost "Good evening Lord William Potter, how are you doing today?"

The Barron chuckled "You act as if you were expecting me Mage."

Harry secretly smiled "Not at all Grandfather, just wondering when you would grace us with your presence." Even though technically William had left the family line over eight hundred years ago it never hurt to be courteous. The restricted section had revealed much to Harry as he studied.

"That's good to know, child" The ghost playfully chided " I just wanted to let you know that Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington has extended an invitation to you and a guest of your choosing to accompany you to our Death-Day Feast for tomorrow, 4 pm sharp."

Harry quickly responded "Thank you so much Grandfather, but could you please extend my regrets that I will be unable to attend due to my class and studies." Which was mostly the truth, Harry would be in class, and would like to catch-up on any studies while he had the night off from Astronomy.

"It would be a pleasure, young mage" the Bloody Baron bowed and finished "By your leave, Mage Potter."

Harry smiled as he bowed as well and said "Good night Lord William Potter." and then he walked off to go find his friends.

As Harry made his entrance into the great hall, Hermione spotted him and waved him over. As usual she was giving out hugs today. Luckily Harry knew why, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a shrunken box, with a big bow on it and placed it in front of Tracey "Happy birthday Tracey" He looked to the other two girls "from all of us."

She squealed in joy, and started giving out Hermione hugs to everyone in earnest thanks, and started saying "Thanks you guys, you didn't have to." As she tried to pull on the bow, Hermione said joyously "You have to touch your wand to it, to unshrink it."

Tracey turned immediately bashful as she pulled out her wand and did so. Once open she shrieked "Sweet Merlin, for me, you guys are the best."

Daphne explained "The jewelry armoire is enchanted so only you can open it. And the drawers are ever expanding so if you need another row for a ring or bracelet just pull a little more and a new row will appear. It can be synchronized with your Gringotts vault also."She also added, a bit winded "The mirror can ever expand to whatever size you need, the chain holder is the same as the drawers plus with an anti-entanglement charm, and if you push the button on the top it shrinks down to the size of a single shoe." She finished, almost out of breath.

Tracey smiled sneakily at Harry, and whispered loud enough for only her friends to hear her "Now if only I had some baubles to put into this beautiful case."

Harry just smiled "We all chipped in and got you a matching set of earrings, a necklace and a watch also."

Tracey was so excited by the news she jumped up once more and started giving another round of hugs, and that was when it happened that Harry received his first kiss from someone other than a family member. It was on the cheek, but Harry just rubbed were her lips had touched him and gently rubbed in the memory, cherishing the gesture.

Albus came over and interrupted their celebrations, with a statement "Could I talk to you in my office for just a moment Mage Potter?"

Harry quickly surmised his thoughts and said "Please lead the way Headmaster Dumbledore." As Harry was leaving he turned back to his friends "Be back in just a bit, so we can celebrate just a bit more before studies." He finished with a wink.

Once in the Headmaster's office and seated Albus started "Bunna is going to have a clutch of eggs, and I was wondering if I could have the males as is tradition."

Harry quickly reeled in his temper, and composed his thoughts so he wouldn't yell, eventually the words came out "I cannot make a decision like that. Bunna and Fawkes are starting a family, whatever they decide is their choice."

Albus must of had a thought and then dismissed it "But Harry phoenixes are priceless, I would be more than willing to split the profits with you."

Harry barely contained his temper before spouting "So you would destroy a family for profit, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Harry's anger seethed out "They choose to have a family, Bunna is my friend and guardian."

Dumbledore popped in another comment, to try and stifle Harry's anger "But I own Fawkes..."

Harry stopped him cold "Fawkes has a soul, he is not owned. If he left right now, all you could do is morn his loss. You can own a stick or a rock... Maybe that is why there is such a great problem between magical folk, goblins, centaurs, and elves." Harry continued before Dumbledore could interrupt "The only way to properly own something is if you build it with your own hands, that's why the centaurs don't like man because they think they own the land instead of reside on it. The goblins put their souls into every handcrafted piece, that's why they retain ownership. Elves are not owned but tied to the family of their choice. They can change allegiances if they so deem. You only truly own something if you create it. I will own my children but only until they become adults in my eyes, once that occurs, their lives become their own. Now do you understand, what you just asked me about Headmaster Dumbledore?"

Albus nodded solemnly "Yes I do Mage Harry James Potter and I truly do apologize. Still friends."

Harry lowered his head "I heartily accept Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, now if there is nothing else, may I return to my other friends."

Now that the problem was passed, the Headmaster chuckled "Please Harry, and thank you for your time."

As Harry walked by the two phoenixes, the both trilled softly to Harry. Harry almost felt a brush of consciousness, he smiled to himself. Harry might of just got himself another friend.

Once down in the great hall the celebration moved to Ravenclaw common room, congratulations were passed around to Tracey until it was time to get ready for the final class of the night... Astronomy.

The next day, Harry and his friends were coming from there final class, DADA, and it had run late. On their way to the great hall for the Hallowe'en Feast, Tracey told Harry "We're going to get cleaned up we'll catch up in just a bit."

"No problem, see you guys in a bit." Harry said as the girls teetered and started talking amongst themselves.

Harry shook his head, as he made his way over to the great hall. Once at the Ravenclaw table he sat down and broke out one of his class books (the one for potions) and started reading. Eventually the table started filling up and soon most of the professors were at the head table.

Dumbledore rose to the podium and made a quick speech "Let the feast begin" and then all types of food appeared on the table. Harry waited on his friends hoping soon that they would show up when the doors burst open. "Troll! - Troll in the dungeon! - thought you ought to know" And then the turban wearing Professor Quirrell promptly fainted.

Pandemonium instantly ensued, as most students, prefixes and teachers jumped out of their respective seats. The dim was overbearing until the Headmaster yelled "Quiet!" and the dim settled. Once he had everyone's attention, he guided "Prefects please guide the other students to your common rooms." He looked to the staff "The rest of us will go investigate, please proceed."

The prefects started getting the other students organized, but Harry donned his Invisibility cloak and snuck out to where he last saw his friends. The brutal smashing of wood, directed his body to the girls first floor restroom. With the door on its side, he peered inside and looked at the grisly demise of one of the loo stalls. The noise of scuttling feet grabbed Harry's attention and he saw two girls scrambling from a ten foot tall green-horned skin mountain troll with a tree limb in one of his three-fingered hands.

Harry in all his clarity, that two of his terrified friends were cowered in a corner with splinters in their hair and blood on their cloak. In stunned fear they weren't moving away from the strike the troll was delivering. With everything Harry had he pushed his shield into the huge Troll. He kept pushing the shield between himself and the lumbering giant, until it couldn't breath anymore. With a strangled gasp, the troll lost consciousness and fell to the floor. Once he did so Harry dropped his shield and stumbled over to his stunned friends.

It was Hermione's shaking voice the grabbed Harry's attention "She was in the first stall..."

Harry didn't hear anything else as he scrambled over to the area, and found his dying friend in the wreckage of the stall and put a stasis charm on her and shifted him and his friend to the infirmary. Harry cried out in anguish "Help! OH PLEASE HELP!" Harry's reserve was quickly burning out, when the nurse Madam Poppy Pomfrey came rushing out, still trying to get her wand in her hand. His friend was already on the bed, Tracey's thin thread of life barely holding on. When Harry spoke next "Please save her..." it was the last thing he could say as he fell to his knees in magical exhaustion and passed out.

When Harry next opened his eye's soft brown greeted him, the cheeks were tear streaked, and he had to ask "How is she doing?" all he had to see were the fresh tears and shaking of Hermione's head to know the answer.

Anguish instantly overwhelmed his senses, Harry curled into himself, his body followed suit. It was the call from a familiar voice that brought him back "Harry my child, look at me." It was the voice of Mammie.

Harry opened his crushed heart and it reflected in his eyes, Mammie spoke gently "Did you do everything you could?"

Harry thought for just a second and nodded his head, Vater spoke next "Then you have done all you could Mage Harry, morn your friend with your friends, and we will see you after."

His friends joined him on his bed as the tears resumed until a single tingle touched Harry in his heart and then another, and then Harry sobered up in a humming-bird-flap "Oh Shit."

"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked

"We are so fucked." Harry stated

"Language Harry!" both girls admonished him

Harry called out "Vater!"

Instantly Vater's face appeared around the curtain "Yes Harry?"

"This is the first they've been allowed?" Harry asked, with his eyes showing his friends touching him.

"Yes, my child, Harry." Kreacher smiled.

Harry eyes narrowed "You knew?"

Vater's smile grew "I suspected, now we know. Don't we Harry."

And then Harry caught something else, Vater was calling him Harry, and a cold bolt ran through Harry's body, the girls must of felt the chill, and so they asked "What is it Harry, what else is wrong?"

Harry looked to Vater and his nodding head before he spoke "My apprenticeship is over and we need to call your parents, after we cry some more of course, Tracey was the best."

With that said out loud, it didn't take long until the three remaining friends to take comfort in the embrace and the tears resumed. From exhaustion the three slumbered, into a tight embrace, tears leaking from their eyes remembering the day, it was a fitful rest.

Mammie and Vater single arm held each other as they looked at the slumbering group. Mammie spoke up first "Has the wizards been made aware, that there was a price."

Vater nodded his head, as he whispered "He believes it no fault of his own."

Mammie pee-sh-awed at the idea "We have lost our child due to his neglect, and he dares presume innocence. Bhaa insolent wizards."

Vater nodded "He has shown his worth, the lacking will be a sad task."

"Sad!" Mammie squeezed out "Our child was perfect, in his understanding and compassion and now we have witches."

"And where is this patience, you speak of." Kreacher sighed "The future is murky." He softly chided.

She sighed "It did no good to wish for what was, in the morning the harder times will arrive." They both sighed for it was the truth.

In the morning, soft blue twinkling eyes greeted Harry, "How are you doing Harry?"

"Do you want the truth or should I start lying, Headmaster?" Harry said smugly.

"Let's try the truth and go from there." Albus almost grimaced.

"One of my friends is dead, I now have two bonds, and my apprenticeship is over and the person that helped me into this position is asking about it." Harry looked like a dragon that had just been poked in a very special spot, his nose started flaring. "Anything you'd like me to elaborate on, Headmaster?"

A twinkle entered Albus's eye "Why do you feel that I helped, my dear boy?"

The anger was barely settled as Harry said "The Headmaster is in charge of the protection of every student at Hogwarts." Harry had a thought "Oh, and I want to smell that troll too."

That caught the Headmaster off guard "Why would you want to do that?"

"To smell the magical signatures that it came across, somebody had to release it." Harry huffed.

"Is that possible?" Albus inquired

"Yes, everyone trained in elven magic can." another huff followed, before Harry continued "And stop trying to change the subject Headmaster Dumbledore. All involved deserve compensation, and you are responsible." The steel in Harry's eyes left little doubt, he truly believed in every word.

Albus had seen that look three times in his life, once when Aberforth told him, once when Grindelwald asked him, and yesterday when Kreacher told him and now it was staring him in the face again, Albus knew, "What will it take."

"Whatever it takes to make seven lives better than you last touched them, as is the way." Harry quoted.

Dumbledore sighed "So be it." and the magical oath took hold.

"They will wake soon, your honor will be restored in the old ways have no fear Albus." Harry softly said.

The gentle stirring of noses is what Harry felt as the two kittens started stirring. Harry prepared himself for the worst as he said "Good morning you two."

Hermione smiled a crooked smile as she looked at Harry, until she remembered what had happened last night and the pain shimmered across her face briefly. A second part surfaced quickly enough when she realized she was sleeping on top of her friend, she tried to remove her mollified hand from Harry's bare chest and started to become scared when she was unable to, hesitantly she asked "Harry what is this?" Daphne mimicked the question, when she too realized their predicament, terror flickering in her eyes.

Harry sighed, he had been practicing the words since last night when he knew what happened "Your magic recognized a debt had been created when I saved your lives last night" He looked to Daphne to include her before continuing "The good news is will never have honorifics between the three of us and you always know that you have someone you can trust completely, a true friend.

He grimaced as he delicately stated "We have a bond forming and all I can say is that I'm really really sorry." Tears leaked out of his eyes at the lost opportunities and the pain he was causing them.

Daphne leaned in closer, as she brushed at one of the streams "Why are you sorry."

Harry swallowed "Because I caused this." He quickly explained, seeing their shocked and confused reactions "What I mean is if a wizard had saved you, maybe there would have been a little life debt or maybe just a feeling that you owed them something." The tears renewed "But its because of what I am, my prideful magic exacted a price."

Hermione shushed him, as she now worked on the tears too "We would have died also, if you hadn't saved us right Harry?" She waited for him to nod his head "How do you know it's not us that felt like we owed you something."

Harry tried to reel in his emotions but the words cluttered out "You would of graciously said thank you, and that we would always be friends, and that would have been the end of it. But this..." He looked down at the two hands laying on his chest and waited for them to look also "Vater and Mammie don't know how long we'll need to touch to establish the bond. Vater thinks it will be one the powerful numbers one, three, seven or thirteen, but we have already been touching over thirteen hours so... I don't know if it will be for days, months or maybe even years." Harry's renewed tears leaked down his face as his friends started to cry and sob with him.

Eventually it was the precise, and calculating Hermione who made the statement "Whats done is done, nothing to do about it now but to do our best."

Daphne made a quick observation "We all three fell asleep complete clothed." She looked up to Harry "You were wearing a cloak... a shirt and a tie even!" Her demanding eyes begged the answers.

Harry blushed as he said "Your magic" He looked to both of them "stripped off my cloak and top. I guess the bond needed the touch of bare skin. I don't know, I've never been part of a bond before."

Harry deeply swallowed "Oh shit." as he realized they had been observed the whole time.

"What Harry? What is it?" both girls asked at the same time, nervously.

"Your parents are here" Harry swallowed once more "And they just heard everything."

Both girls looked over to see angry faces and crossed arms looking back at them. The shocked girls couldn't even extract themselves from the embarrassing position.

Harry took charge as he sat up, he took Hermione's hand in his left and Daphne's hand in his right. It was awkward but eventually all three of them were seated at the edge of the bed, the parents came striding forward in a unified front.

An older version of Hermione but with lighter brown soft flat hair and gentle crows feet at her eyes started first "What do you have to say about this young lady?" There was no mistake about her inflection, and Hermione winced at her tone.

Harry never gave her a chance to respond and took charge of the situation "Mrs Emma Granger" He caught her eyes before moving on "Mr Dan Granger, Mrs Selene Greengrass and Mr Damien Greengrass, I am Harry, Harry James Potter and this is my fault." Harry quickly spouted before anyone else could say a word "If I hadn't saved them, you would be coming to pick up their bodies, I'm sorry you have to endure this." Harry picked up his friends hands entwined within his for the added effect. And added "Just think about how they feel, before you rush to judgments, please?"

Vater smiled in the corner and nodded his head at Harry's statement. The parents sobered up quickly, the choice between a funeral and a bonding smacked them all right in the face.

Vater took the initiative and got off his spot and walked around and through the group, speaking casually "We have no choice but to accept this. The people at fault, first the Headmaster with no ill intention and then the person that let the troll in with no regard to any consequences. I believe my son acted honorably and so did your children. So with that said lets bring in the people at fault and get on with venting some of that anger and some meager compensation for our injured hearts."

Vater paused "Compensation will be limited for the Headmaster since he did nothing in spite. Harry will lead and I would suggest you follow him in this matter, then Sarah, her son Ted, then Hermione and finally Daphne."

Mammie opened the door and gestured outside the door.

The humbled Headmaster entered and simply stood, and began "I am here to redeem my honor ask what you will of me."

Harry paused "You committed no malice, so nothing should be done to harm you. But for my satisfaction you will train as a mage and then we will be done with it. Thank you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for doing this."

Sarah stood and her red eyes from crying could not go unnoticed, she shakily stated "I defer my judgment to Harry and so does my son." She looked over to her distraught son.

Albus looked to Harry awaiting, Harry was gobsmacked to come up with to other options. But an idea did occur "Again since you committed no malice, so nothing should be done to harm you. But for Sarah's satisfaction you will perform research to find out how this occurred and for Ted's satisfaction you will enable the precautions to make sure this travesty never occurs again at Hogwarts and then we will be done with it. Thank you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for doing this."

Hermione began hesitantly at first, but finished strong, following Harry's words "You committed no malice, so nothing should be done to harm you. But for my satisfaction you will train us as Harry has been taught so that we may never feel helpless and then we will be done with it. Thank you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore for doing this.

The others looked to Daphne and so she just winged it "I might not know the words but I know what I want to happen. Since you helped make this happen," She gestured to the three of them with her finger waggling "you will help us through whatever it takes for we can live our lives, could you please do that for me Headmaster."

Albus just smiled, raised his wand and said "For all that each of you have asked, so mote it be." and with that the oath was complete. He stepped to the side and Mam brought in a levitated man, his body bound with only his head showing, unfortunately it was two sided and one side held the face of Professor Quirrell.

It was the other side that spoke first " You think this stops me, I'll come back stronger than ever! You foul, mmmf." Vater muffled the voice and looked to the startled others.

"This is a piece of Tom Marvolo Riddle stuck in this realm and his willing accomplice Quirinus Quirrell, they both performed their actions with malice and no regard. Ask what you will, family goes first in this matter." Kreacher spoke solemnly.

Sarah looked at abomination before her, screamed as she rose and slapped both their faces "They can both spend eternity in Azkaban for what they've done to my baby." she finished it off with spitting in both their faces.

Ted stuttered "I may b-b-be a squib-b-b, b-b-but-t-t I know t-t-the kiss, let-t-t t-t-the monst-t-ters have them!"

Hermione looked to Harry but gestured for her to speak next "I want their knowledge any books that they have, or notes written any thing like that and shared among us."

Harry did the same thing for Daphne and she spoke " I want any thing of value sold and the profits equally split between all of us." she smiled grimly

Harry thought carefully, his mind reasoning he spoke out loud as he thought "The troll was guarding something, something you wanted very badly, enough to expose yourself. So since Tom couldn't reach it by himself, that means it was a physical object that only Quirrell could reach and must of reached already with the troll now out of the way. Since it is in his possession by mind and deed it must belong to Quirrell, so I will have that so they always know where it is, that will be enough for Quirrell. For Tom, all you ever care about is fear, fear of a name, respect for a title. Growing up in an orphanage all you ever wanted was respect and titles to cover your half-blood status. As Lord Riddle and Lord Voldemort, I take your titles and cast them aside and bind them to my service. You will always now and forever fear one of your followers to utter the title Lord in your presence for I'll know who, why, where and especially, when." Harry smiled evilly and crooned "Have a nice life wizards."

Vater clapped his hands, as he spoke "Your wishes will be made real in a couple of days, but until then let the wizard find his hole in Azkaban, and then we can cherish and remember our fallen." Vater snapped his fingers and the bound body disappeared.

Once Albus took Sarah and Ted to his office, Vater and Mammie conjured chairs for the other bonded parents.

Hermione started biting her lower lip, Daphne started shuffling her feet at the edge of the bed, Harry just commented "Well this is awkward, who wants to start asking some questions."

It was actually Damien Greengrass that broke the ice "So how old are you, and what do you expect out of our daughters?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Eleven and just their friendship."

Damien guffawed, his wife and the other parents looked bewildered, luckily Vater interjected "It's all a result of his magic pushing to protect himself." He looked at the other parents since he sat on a stool "Your daughters will do the same, now that their bonded, their magic will actually insist on it. So take a good look at your babies, once the bond is complete, they'll look as old if not older than Harry." He added for affect "But remember they're still young on the inside."

Dan pointed with his finger at Harry "He doesn't talk like a young boy."

Kreacher shrugged, it would be tough to explain, but explain he would "Harry is not a wizard, he's our child and as such he was taught elven and goblin magic. To understand some of those ideas, he had to mature his mind to accept them to become a Mage."

Emma placed a hand on Dan's shoulder "Enlighten us, what is the difference between a Mage and a Wizard?"

Vater thought and then "A Wizard learns to do things, so he can better apply his magic and be productive to society. A Mage learns so he has a better understanding of things, and their place in the world within the balance."

"Balance?" Damien cautiously asked.

"Let me explain," Vater said "The greatest wizard is very powerful, with vast skills and huge amount of knowledge, and using them for good. The worst wizard is exactly the same except using them for himself." Vater paused for added effect "The greatest mage is balanced, honored for how he treats himself and those around him, understanding his place and the place of others in the world, a mountain in the face of the cruel and a flower to the meek, doing what you will as you try to harm none."

Damien yelled "That's ridiculous, you have to use violence to protect what you have so others wont take it or push you around so others won't try!"

"Same argument" Vater started "The optimum word is try, take for example last night." Most of the humans grimaced "A creature who had been chained up in a dungeon for two months is finally released. Who is to blame, the creature who just wants to be free, the person that bound the creature or the person who released the creature or the experience itself. That creature should of never been there and treated as such. It should of just been left alone to it's own world with it's own problems and solutions. That is how I see it." Vater grimly smiled looking at each of them in turn to refute him, none bothered.

But a new argument emerged "Why does Harry get to keep something that Quirrell stole?" Emma asked genuinely.

Vater smiled, hoping a question like that would come up "The person, whoever they be, allowed the situation to exist, to have something guarded, to allow mistakes and mishaps to occur, and possibly recover or lose the item. They are at fault also, why should they not pay."

Mr Greengrass interrupted "So what you saying is, if I put a treasure in my vault and you steal it, someone else is to blame?" he asked smugly.

"No human" Everyone knew it was not a compliment by the way Kreacher said it "But lets say you like to buy and sell guns, but only to children and children die. Now lets say you buy and sell guns but only to adults, but children die, who is to blame. In the later, it's the owner of the gun and his mishandling of it. The seller had now idea that a weapon would be around a child or that an innocent may get hurt. But in the first example he knew an innocent no matter how he played it would or could be hurt, that is the difference."

Vater sighed "But just to ease your mind I had already talked to the owner and he was in complete agreement, so there is that."

The other couples looked shocked by the remark, it meant that this had been planned out in the beginning, at least for Harry's part in it.

"So where do we go from here?" Daphne politely asked, she had an itch on her right wrist and couldn't reach it without breaking contact with Harry. Almost by instinct Harry released her hand and slid his hand up to her elbow, so she could get to the itch.

Mammie fielded the question "You will remain touching until the bond has settled."

"But how will we manage" Hermione swallowed "Bathroom breaks, showers, getting dressed, you know?"

Harry said it first, before anyone could "With compassion and compromise, we'll wear shorts and tank tops, for hands can touch shoulders, feet can find calves and the like. Blindfolds may help."

"But what about number two, you know, smells?" Hermione stated

And finally Harry caught on "Could you please pardon us." In a blink, the three moved to the bathroom, Harry was stuck in the middle since the girls didn't have to touch, they just had to be touching him and he in turn them. The bathroom was small, Hermione one handed getting herself prepared for the loo, while Harry could see that his eyelids had blood vessels in them. Soon the process was on them, and Hermione was quietly grunting. Harry moved his hand up to her shoulder to give her more freedom.

"Harry could you hand me the role, it's behind your bum." Hermione stated.

"Not going to happen,don't have a free hand. Daphne could you do the honors?" Harry gently said.

"But I'm keeping my eyes closed, you know." Daphne blushed.

Harry sighed "Mione put a hand on my stomach and I'll get it."

"What did you call me?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know I was speaking from my heart, and it just came out. It's like I need to call you Mione." Harry sighed "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I don't mean to."

"It's okay Harry, I just wasn't expecting it." Hermione smiled ever so small, but only she knew it.

After she finished up, it was Daphne's turn, and went quicker since her right hand was free. When she was done, Harry had hands placed on his back and did a quick number one.

Back in the ward, Daphne led the group taking the first spot to the far edge.

Hermione became practical "Yes shorts would be great then we could get some studying done with just our knees touching or a leg draped over each of Harry's legs. We don't want to fall behind in our classes. And yes, sleeveless shirts with Velcro tops are going to be a must, maybe even Velcro on the sides of the shorts. If I had some drawing supplies I could draw it out.

Mam quickly conjured the necessaries and once the drawings were complete. Mam took them and looked them over "We'll make them out of very soft fabric with room for growth, give us a couple hours.

While the bonded waited they talked to the parents and got use to their unique since of humor. In about an hour Mam showed up with some clothes "It was easier to buy clothes and then alter them, who first?"

Hermione beat Daphne by raising her hand first, the others got off the bed and Hermione climbed on and then the curtains closed as Hermione still held onto Harry's hand. With the curtains wrapped around Harry's shoulder, he could still feel Hermione's wiggling form. Soon it sounded like fabric ripping in strips as Mrs Granger helped her daughter dress, until an exclaimed remark caught Harry's and unfortunately everyone else's attention in the room "Are those bumpies, Oh my baby's growing."

"Mum!" Hermione shouted, Harry could feel her blush.

Harry giggled, and his hand got a very sharp squeeze in return.

In a couple of minutes Hermione was done and Harry slid through the curtains, placed hands on his shoulders and got quickly changed.

Then he drew Daphne through the curtain, and exited out the other side, still attached to Hermione.

Once they were changed, studies came next. After studies was a quick lunch, some more studies, a quick dinner, showers with blindfolds for all three, and then bed.

Every day the girls kept growing, getting taller and curvier in the process as they slept, adding on the pounds in all the right places. It always happened in the tiniest of increments and always when they slept, their studies continued and so did the days.

Tracey's funeral had occurred right on the fourth day but there was nothing that Harry or the girls could do about it, they sent cards and flowers via Hedwig, and mourned their friend in quiet solace.

Eventually on the seventh day of their bonding around five o'clock at night, miracles of miracles occurred the bond had settled and they didn't have to touch anymore.

Daphne and Hermione, now in teenage bodies, jumped off the bed and did a little dance while pumping their hands in the air, it was very cute. It came to a stand still when Vater showed up with Mammie, Mammie smiled warmly at everyone and Vater started visually examining everyone.

Vater began "Enjoying your freedom young ones, that's good. Now we can test the bond." Vater smiled "You two will look at Harry, and think about that touch, now close your eyes, Harry will shift around the room and when I say 'point' I want you to point to him."

In all twenty tries the girls never missed, "That's fine now for the next test, I have some pictures, I will show them to you and you will write what you feel when you look at each one. The I'll shuffle them up, put them face down and Harry will look at the picture and will state what you wrote."

In this exercise Daphne did twenty out of twenty while Hermione only got three. Vater pulled her over to a corner and started whispering "You must stop blocking yourself" Hermione was about to cut in but Vater over rid her "You must trust Harry completely with your feelings, he has opened himself up for you to feel him. That is why Daphne can sense each one and you cannot. The past has no place in here now, to open yourself allows friendship, joy and many positive emotions for you to share. I can sense you have only felt the negative from your peers, but do not do this or you will hurt Harry, Daphne and most importantly yourself." Vater sighed "Believe in yourself child and lets try it once more."

It wasn't twenty out of twenty for Hermione but it was almost perfect with nineteen.

Vater turned to Harry "Look at them and tell me what their feeling."

Harry turned his eye on them and felt with every fiber of their being "They are nervous, excited, cautious, playful, daring, and blushing all at once."

Vater turned to Harry and whispered "Did you ever peak?"

Harry shook his head adamantly.

"Would you like to?" Vater prodded.

"A part of me wants to but another part isn't ready." Harry truthfully answered

"Good the nut isn't ripe yet."

"Now girls I must ask you a question and you must be totally honest it is important, are you ready?" both the girls nodded their head. "Do you want to see Harry naked?" both girls flushed instantly.

Daphne kept blushing at the thought when she said "I'm curious, but I don't want to yet."

Hermione was beet red as she answered "Yes I would."

Vater smiled "That's good answers, for both of you and I'll explain why. Hermione is older and was probably just about to start her season of change, that tells us she is being honest with herself and to us. Daphne is also being honest because her season is coming close. Harry like most men is being honest too, he is maturing slowly and doesn't want to hurt either of you or your budding friendship."

Vater paused, "Now for some more honesty" Mam put up a cone of silence "You have a special bond, we don't know exactly what type it is, but that is for you to figure out. Eventually the fruit will ripen and confusion may take it's place, just be honest to yourselves at that time as you have been now. You ladies will start your apprenticeship starting tomorrow. Mam will teach you and guide you in this. Harry will be completing his Journeyman training and testing himself in this period. You" She gestured to Harry "will need to prepare yourself for the Diāokè-de-gǔ ritual during this holiday break instead of this summer. I only tell you this now for you can prepare yourselves in case he fails and for you to talk about it. News for you, if he dies you will be free of the bond, so there are my announcements, please be good to yourselves. Will leave you now."

Once Kreacher and Chloe had dropped that bomb they quickly left, Hermione turned on to Harry "You didn't say anything about persons dying from the ritual."

"Didn't I, that's strange. I'm usually more informative than that." Harry casually answered.

"Harry" Daphne gave him a look, that was all it took.

"Okay, yes, people die from the ceremony. Something about the backlash of your magic if you can't complete it or if you do it wrong. The truth can be a brutal, I didn't want to hurt you guys, so now you know."

"What if you didn't do it?" Hermione pleaded. "What if I didn't want you to risk it?"

"Then I wouldn't be on the right path in my life."

"But Harry you could die!"

"But I wouldn't be living if I fell to my own fears. This is a path for me to take, not anyone else, and I have to do what feels right for me. To master my fear, to accept the fact that death is inevitable, and that there are other things worse than dying, that is what I must strive for."

"What about us, don't we have a say. we're your friends Harry."

"Do I have the right to ask you to never have a child, or to ever be married, or to ever feel joy or happiness in you life. Just imagine five or twenty years down the line and you wanted to do the ritual, would it be alright for me to tell you what to do, really?"

"No but you could give us advice and we would listen to you." Daphne harrumphed.

"Oh really, why don't you talk about your Mum's and Father's views on blood, I can smell their hate once they saw Hermione and me?"

"Because there's nothing to do about it, it won't change anything." Daphne harrumphed once more.

"My point exactly, I would rather want to be dead, than not face my own fears, that's me. I can't change who you are" Harry pointed to Hermione "Or you Mione, I can only accept you as you are, can't you do the same for me?"

"We just lost Tracey, we can't lose you too, we-we couldn't bear it again."

Harry put on his lopsided grin "Me too ladies, me too."

Hermione stomped her feet in frustration and stormed off. While Daphne just stood there looking at him with her head tilted to the side "You meant to say that, didn't you?"

Smiling once more, Harry said "With great risks, come great rewards. I don't want my epitaph to read, Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived did nothing."

Daphne smiled back "I don't think we'll have to worry about that one, I just don't want mine to read Daphne Grace Greengrass, died alone, no family, no friends."

Harry moved in and gave her a quick hug "I don't think we'll have to worry about that, I think Bennu would keep an eye on you."

She smacked his arm "Prat."

Harry smiled again "I think we'd better go find Hermione."

"Yes, before she chews out her bottom lip." Daphne giggled.

"Here take my hand and we'll surprise her."

Daphne quickly did and Harry shifted to a pacing Hermione, she screamed "Merlin's flaming ball sack! Don't do that Harry."

The admonished looking Harry just shrugged his shoulder "Sorry Mione." and followed with puppy-dog eyes.

"And don't give me that sorry crap, you say everything for a purpose just like Kreacher."

Harry put on a hurt look.

"Don't even try, I know you said it to get me thinking, and when I realized I was being manipulated, I went into circles to figure out why you wanted me too?" She looked on the verge of eating her left index nail.

Harry helped "Every road block or wall that you put into your own way, only hinders. Come on over and just give us a squish, you know it'll make you feel better. And then we can go get something to nibble on."

Hermione ran into her friends extended and inviting arms, weeping gentle tears on Harry's chest "I don't want you to die."

Harry just smiled and kissed the very top of her head "No one ever does, Mione, but lets not worry about that for now. Anything could happen between now and then, there's no need to worry, tomorrow will either come or not." Harry looked at the somber faces "So dinner, right?"

With tear filled eyes, Harry got the nods he was looking for. He naturally took hands in his and then they moved on to the next adventure, the Great Hall.

Once they entered hand-in-hand, most of the conversations ceased and they were greeted with stares, some shocked, others cruel. They started moving to the Ravenclaw table, when they overheard a whispered comment "Wow, wonder if they used dark magic, nobody trusts them." The hurtful comment struck a never in all of them, but before anything could happen the Headmaster spoke up "In light of recent events, the staff and I have decided to allow another house into Hogwarts."

That statement alone hushed the other tables and had everyone looking at the Headmaster and staff table. Once Albus had everyone's attention, he continued "The sorting hat has made a recommendation, that Hogwarts needed a house that represents the best that Hogwarts has to offer, a blending of all four houses, you could say. With this in mind only the very best, the brightest, the bravest, the kindest and the cleverest may gain entrance to this new house. The staff and I have deliberated on this and have agreed. And with the approval of the Board of Governors, we can now announce this new house, with a new set of advanced curriculum will be... Merlin House!"

A smattering of applause proceeded the announcement, until the Headmaster raised his hands and gestured for some quiet "Yes, yes Merlin's House will be the best that Hogwarts can offer, and as such their head of house will be the headmaster of the school, namely me until I'm replaced. The mascot will be a pair of phoenixes and the house color will be purple and light-gray." this was greeted with even more applause.

The Headmaster continued once everyone quieted down "The new sorting will commence in the next hour. Also, since it contains the best, there will be no charge for students sorted into this illustrious house." the applause was deafening as the Headmaster took his seat and the students started talking amongst themselves in quiet excitement.

In an hour's time the stool appeared with the sorting hat on top of it, Professor McGonagall came forward with a list in her hand before she spoke she looked at the list "Since there are over three hundred students, will start by class year first. First the seventh years, then sixth years and so forth."

At once all the seventh years lined up, the hat kept saying "Nope, return to your house." It only changed it's tune once when a seventh year Byron Sounders was under it and stated "So close, please return to your house."

On it went through the seventh and sixth years, until finally with fifth year Penelope Clearwater the hat announced "Merlin!" and a round of applause went up around the Great Hall as she was the first one to the table. The next one to join her was another fifth year Oliver Wood when the hat announced again "Merlin!"

It went quiet again all through the rest of the fifth year and fourth years, but then went nuts for the third years with it placing Cedric Diggory, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Fred Weasley and then George Weasley all in Merlin's House. Everyone thought the same thing was going to occur for the second years when Katie Bell, and Cho Chang were also placed, but then the hat went quiet again, until it finally announced Sage Montague, before going quiet again. For the first years, the hat had a hay day starting with Selene Ardovini, Susan Bones, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, who couldn't believe that he was chosen and then followed by Harry Potter many clapped and cheered as Harry's was placed into Merlin's House but none more so than his own house. Harry happily made his way to his own table and sat between his two best friends and waited for the rest of the sorting, but no one else came to join them. After the sorting the Headmaster rose to get everyone's attention and spoke up "Congratulations, yes congratulations to the new members of Merlin's house. After dinner I will guide you to Merlin's tower and then we'll talk in the common room. Once again congratulations Merlin." He finished his speech with a golf hand clapping, and the rest of the student body joined in.

The new house was formed and Penelope and Oliver were made prefects when their badges magically appeared on them. The house now consisted of sixteen students most of them first through third years, there was light talk as everyone continued to finish dinner.

With the Headmaster guiding them they made their way to Merlin' s tower, which as luck would have it was right past the entrance to the headmaster's office. As the went a little ways past, a statue guarded a passage way to the left, as the group approached it stepped to the side, Albus explained "Only members of Merlin's House or Staff may pass." They continued down the corridor as it sloped up and to the left, at the end of the slop was a great hall, common room, and study area.

The Headmaster pointed to the two doors over at the right side of the hall "The right one leads to my office, my door is always open as your head of house." Still pointing he said "The door to the left goes to the restricted section and Madam Pince has been made aware of any needs you might have. You have unlimited access, but must explain any books any of you read in the section." He looked everyone in the eye "Is this privilege understood?"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Dumbledore resumed his speech "Also you each have your own room, your names will be on the doors. As of this moment your are all considered adults in the eyes of Hogwarts, with that said adults can sleep wherever they want." Shocked looks greeted the Headmaster, he quickly added "With consent of course. Your new schedules will be posted on the board in the morning. Furthermore you notice that there is a dining and study area, with your new schedule, meals maybe be tough to find with the new schedule. Also with your house being mostly made up of third years or less, the Quidditch team rule for third years or above has been waved with signed permission slips of course. Miss Angelina Johnson will be the team captain and will decide schedules for practices and try-outs. You may discuss what you learn here only amongst yourselves, there are no exceptions. Any detentions assigned will be with me or the Deputy Headmistress, again no exceptions. All your classes will be in advanced magics, practices and principles, if you fail for any reason or get an expulsion you will be withdrawn from Merlin's House. This House will reflect the best that Hogwarts has to offer that is why your parents or guardians don't have to worry about payment. Are their any questions?" Albus quickly looked around.

Hermione hesitantly raised her hand before speaking "May we study with other houses, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore smiled "I believe you will like to study within your own house Mrs Granger for most of your studies might confuse or mislead anyone not, anything else?"

When no one answered, Albus smiled "Then I wish you all a goodnight and I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Headmaster." Everyone intoned in there own way.

Oliver the tall lean black haired young man took the lead and started "Well I guess introductions are in order, I'll start first I'm Oliver, Oliver Wood, I'm from a mixed family, I'm in my fifth year here at Hogwarts. It's my owl year, I love Quidditch , my parents are Robert and Tina Wood and I'm an only child."

Introductions went across the room, until everyone gave a quick summary. In the end, it was getting close to 9:00 pm and everyone got their lessons ready for Astronomy, after class everyone went searching for their rooms up by the stairwell in the right northern corner of the room. On the first landing, Harry started seeing familiar names. It went alphabetically for girls on one side of the hall way and the same could be said for the boys on the opposite side of the hall way.

Once Harry entered he was amazed, the room was huge, by bedroom standards. They must of used an expansion charm, right past the door on the left side wall was a mid-sized fireplace. With a small couch in front of it, and rug in front of the fire place. To the right side of the room was a study with built in shelving. Across the room was a single door, past that door was a bedroom, with a four columned bed to the right side of the room with matching night stands and to the left a walk in bathroom with a small tub, loo, sink and shower stall. Beside the bathroom was a nice walk in closet. After the quick tour Harry quickly got ready for bed and just as quick drifted off to sleep. Dreams filled with things that Harry had never experienced greeted him, as was the usual.

In the morning, Harry made his way down to the hall to see the new schedule posted

ALL YEARS for all year**

Mondays and Wednesdays

Advanced & Potions (8-9:50a), Advanced & Herbology (10-11:50a), Advanced & Ancient Runes (1-2:50p) Advanced & Charms (3-4:50p), Astronomy-Forbidden Forrest (8-10p)

Tuesdays and Thursdays

Advanced & Arithmancy (8-9:50a), Advanced & Transfiguration (10-11:50a), Magical Law (1-1:50p), Magical Politics (2-2:50p), Advanced & DADA (3-4:50p), Astronomy-Forbidden Forrest (8-10p)

Friday

Healing Arts (8-9:50a), Alchemy (10-11:50a), Magical Theory (1-2:50p), Art and Music (3:00-4:50p),

Saturday

Free Time

Sundays

Self Study for O.W.L.S.* or N.E.W.T.S.*, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic & Muggle Studies, optional*,

*Test at your leisure

**You will only be taught to your level of performance, testing will be performed to establish your level of instruction.

Harry was brought out of his viewing by the question "Looking forward to some fun Potter, it's all there." A red-headed boy stated.

His twin brother calmly quipped "But it sure does cut into our free time."

"Oh so true brother dear."

The shrugged in synch and stereo "Say la vi."

"You guys are a riot, you should bottle it and sell it on shelves." Harry quickly popped back

"Oh a witty one," one said.

"We" then the other.

"should" and back.

"be" and back again.

"worried" they spoke together and bit their fingers in mock acceptance.

Harry laughed heartily before saying "You should." then shifted behind them and grabbed both their wands from their back pockets before they could even react.

They jumped back and exclaimed "Bloody Hell! We take it back!" In surprise.

Harry handed the wands back and said "Just playing Mr and Mr Weasley."

They bowed cordially "Always a pleasure Mr Potter."

Harry clapped them on the shoulder as they laughed together from the antics "So what do you think of the schedule guys."

The twins looked to each other, one started while the other finished "Anything to keep Mum quiet and not sending howlers, will be a blessing."

"Howlers?" Harry inquired.

"Must have great parents to never got a Howler." At Harry's blank look, one of the red-heads continued "Little red envelops, that scream at you, when you've done something wrong?" One twin looked at the other, before nodding "Authority figures love them?" At Harry's unchanged look, they just sighed "Don't worry about it Potter, you either have the best parents in the world or you must be close to sainthood."

"Can't be that." Harry idly said "Couldn't save my friend and then ended up hurting a troll."

"That was you?" A new voice entered the conversation, a very sweet looking girl with an oval face, quick eyes, long dark silky hair and an Asian heritage somewhere down her family line.

"Yes Miss Chang, that was me." Harry said as the pain burned in his chest, until he realized it wasn't his pain he was feeling and saw the startled look of Hermione and Daphne.

A look was all it took and Harry rushed to his friends to be quickly but fondly embraced in a needed group hug.

The other group quietly shuffled their feet and didn't make any comments about the hugs, and was soon forgotten as the new schedule became the topic of conversation.

Food appeared over at the tables and the students took full advantage of the fuel and didn't notice as the Headmaster joined them shortly after grabbing some pancakes to fill his plate. In between bites Albus said "Books for the advanced classes will be here by lunch time, so in that time we'll talk about your Friday classes." He kept talking as we kept eating and giving their undivided attention"Your first two classes will both be taught by Madam Pomfrey, but for the afternoon I will be your instructor."

Hermione paused to raise her hand to ask a question, the Headmaster said "Yes Mrs Granger?"

"Pardon me for asking this Headmaster but why the focus on Art and Music." Many students nodded at the question.

Albus smiled "A very good question indeed Mrs Granger, five points for Merlin." Hermione blushed at the praise, while the Headmaster continued "Music and Art are a way for you to express yourself and to also appreciate and grade other works around you. Hopefully it will help teach tolerance, compassion, and understanding, very important lessons if I do say myself." Hermione beamed and blushed at the praise.

The Headmaster quickly cast "Tempus" and then spouted "Oh my look at the time, you best get to your first Friday class, don't want to keep Madam Pomfrey waiting."

In a blink the students were grabbing bags and making their way to the infirmary, it didn't take long and very soon they all stood waiting at her steady gaze.

The Matron took each student in stride, before stating "Make sure your hands are clean, hair is tied back or properly combed, nails free of dirt, and no loose hanging sleeves."

Once everyone did everything she asked, "Healing is an art of patience and passion, it cannot be rushed and you must always follow certain rules while practicing your craft. First, you clean before and after each patient so you don't pass along germs or cantonments. Second, you must listen to each patient to find clues to whats wrong, Third is proper diagnostics, Fourth is proper application, and Fifth is patient respect, care, and confidentially. First you will observe, in time you will help, whether it is with helping with diagnostics, application, brewing or casting, any questions?"

The aged short lady with her hair tied up in a bun and guarded by a nurses outfit straight out of the 1950's, quickly started making her rounds and the students quietly observed. Once their time was up Madam Pomfrey said "Take a ten minute break and then we'll move over to my potions and alchemy lab. Nurse Wainscott please look after the ward while were away?"

"Of course Madam Pomfrey." said the short middle aged nurse in quick response.

Once they came to Madam Pomfrey's lab, they were sorted into pairs, Harry and Hermione were sorted together, once the sorting was done the Madam said "Alchemy is the study of how potions, stones, spells and magic can interact with one another. This practice is a very detailed and task specific, errors can result in sickness all the way to the scope of death." She paused "Some of the greatest stones created through Alchemy are the Copy Stone, the Curse Stone, and the Scorers Stone. Our task today will be to look at and inspect the equipment you will be using, and to get familiar with it."

At lunch their their books arrived just as promised and everyone dug right into them in between bites. Soon the Headmaster appeared "If you'll finish up, then we can get started on Magical Theory."

Everyone took some final bites and the Professor transfigured some of the halls tables and chairs into classroom items and proceeded to speak once everyone was settled "Now that we are ready, this class will be about Magical Theory, rules, and currently known limits." He paused "Also we will discuss topics, ranging from magical rights, morals and laws. There isn't any topic that we won't broach, but lewd language will not be tolerated or name-calling, is that understood?"

Once he received a round of head-nods the Headmaster continued "Questions?"

Instantly a bushy haired young lady had her hand up "What do you mean by known limits, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Good Question Ms Granger. magical limits can change by perspective and experience. In Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration food cannot be conjured for consumption. But cast a spell like Aguamenti, that any of you can cast at this time" Which the Headmaster quickly did, "And presto you now have water in which you can drink. Also with this understanding, since food cannot be conjured out of thin air, by the rule of this law, it can be summoned." Which the Headmaster summoned a sandwich "It can be made larger by the Engorgio spell, it can be made smaller by the Reducio, it can be copied Geminio, Geminio, Geminio, Geminio." now sixteen sandwiches laid on a silver platter. The Headmaster sighed "Nothing is absolute, in laws and limitations per say, there are ways around them, only your mind creates limits."

Cedric quickly raised his hand "But there are limitations Headmaster, even within the spell itself like trying to conjure money like a Platina, you can't make more of it or double it ."

The Headmaster injected "With a Platina, a Galleon, Sickle or Knut, they are a two sided currency. In the past people did make copies of the money but, the Ministry and the Goblins figured out ruins to place inside the two sides to thwart thieves efforts." Albus smiled at the way the class was going "If you try to open the coin, it destroys the ruins, if a coin doesn't have the ruin it's worthless, and nobody in the magical world will buy scrap metal. The ruins also prevents the money to be sold as a scrap metal, once tried it automatically returns to Gringotts and that person can no longer be issued coins of the magical realm, a clever incentive to also deter would be thieves if I do say so myself."

After the discussion, they moved on to art, some practical, some appreciation. Shortly followed by music, were everyone had to select an instrument that 'called' to them. Cedric Cho, and Harry chose violins, Penelope, Susan and Hermione chose cellos, Sage, Selene, and Daphne chose violas, Fred, and George trumpets, Katie a flute, Oliver picked a trombone, Angelina a clarinettist, Alicia a saxophone and Neville picked out the heaviest, a tuba to round everything off.

Once the instruments were picked the Headmaster spoke up "You will practice in private alone, each instrument is special just for you. At the end of the year you will pick out a piece of music, and learn it alone and then present it individually and then you will present a piece as a group."

Hermione instantly shot up her hand "But how is that possible Headmaster if were not allowed to practice together?"

Albus smiled "Exactly Ms Granger, you will have to figure out ways around the rules."

Once class was finished a frustrated Daphne and Hermione asked "So what will we do Harry?"

Harry happily smiled "Easy, we can each record our practices and then bring all the recordings together and then see how they sound once we all can agree on a piece of music. And especially once I figure out how to play this blasted piece of wood."

A round-faced boy, with a short, chubby build, blonde hair and bucked teeth spouted "Well at least you don't have to carry a ton of brass around, it's bigger than me." Neville quietly chuckled.

The twins became obnoxious blowing loud beats from the loud horns.

Hermione turned on them "We can't practice in front of each other you two!" Her right index finger pointedly chided them.

One of the twins spouted "Practice Ha, this is just making noise for now."

Everyone could see the smile that Hermione was trying to suppress, soon giggles could be heard around the room as the twins kept up their noise show. All to soon it was time for dinner, and after that Angelina said "Quidditch try-outs will be tomorrow at 8 am on the pitch, we have it reserved." With a groan by most, they all made their way to bed.

Once Harry arrived into his room, he opened his books and started reading Occlumency for Dummies, working out the things he would have to learn first, which lucky for him was meditation, second was seeing into your self, third realizing what you see and how to properly interpret them, and fourth mind scape construction, maintenance and protection. Harry figured it would take him a couple of weeks alone just to learn how to interpret what he saw in his own head, elves just had natural protection, but Occlumency was going to be a whole lot of extra work.

Harry was doing this because Vater told him that with Occlumency, he could retain more, sleep less and better understand his own mind. There were other benefits like being able to protect your own mind from attack, but the biggest was adding more time to your waking day. The elf way didn't restructure your thoughts, it just gave you protection, and Vater had done both so he could advise Harry on the pro's and con's of each.

The next morning on the Quidditch pitch, the tryout were evenly handled, Penelope, Selene, Daphne, Neville, Susan and Hermione didn't even want to play. Since you only needed two beaters for the team and only two people wanted to be beaters, Fred and George Weasley got the job.

The rest of the tryouts was tough on Angelina since she only needed three chasers and one seeker. Oliver, Sage, Angelina, Alicia and Katie tried out for the Chaser position and Harry, Cho and Cedric tried out for the Seeker position. What was tough for Angelina to swallow was that Oliver, Sage, Alicia, and even Sage and Katie were all better than her, she would just be the captain of the team and a reserve Chaser. In the end Oliver, Katie and Sage became the lead chasers with Alicia and Angelina as backups. The Seeker position was decided by five out of seven snitch catches, which Harry won. Once it was determined Harry would be the main Seeker, they had try-outs for the keep position and Cedric won that, leaving Cho as a reserve Seeker or Keeper.

The team was full of raw talent but by the end of try-outs they started practice with the reserves acting as another team. Then she pulled people out of the stands to fill vacancies with the reason "We are a House united, we may as well play that way, no slacking." Selene and Daphne became beaters, Neville as a keeper, since he really couldn't move that well on the school brooms and then she had to use Susan as a chaser. No manner of coaxing could get Hermione on a broom as she passionately explained "Don't think so. Nope, not fond of heights." over and over again as she shook her head, which brought a light chuckle to the group.

The practice was a nightmare because Daphne didn't aim when she hit the bludger, and would consistently hit herself, her own mates or anyone else around her by accident, but it was fun as long as you avoided that side of the pitch. By the end of first practice they were all sore, but they were a team and Angelina gave them the best news after seven hours of practice "Hit the showers, you've earned it."

When they arrived at their great hall they saw the notice of the new Quidditch schedule:

Gryffindor v. Slytherin, November 16, 1991

Hufflepuff v. Ravenclaw, November 23, 1991

Merlin v. Slytherin, February 15, 1992

Gryffindor v. Ravenclaw, February 22, 199

Merlin v. Hufflepuff, March 14, 1992

Hufflepuff v. Slytherin, March 21, 1992

Merlin v. Ravenclaw, April 11, 1992

Gryffindor v. Hufflepuff, April 18, 1992

Ravenclaw v. Slytherin, May 9, 1992

Gryffindor v. Merlin, May 16, 1992

In the event of a tie, the two teams tied will have a final match on May 30, 1992

After looking at the schedule the dark skinned chaser Alicia popped out "Well at least we've got til February before our first match. So what do you say Ang, practice on every Saturday till then."

One of the twin red heads pipped up "Come-on guys, not every Saturday, this is our first year we can go to Hogsmeade. Some of us could even get dates."

Harry snipped "I'm quiet sure George could, but I don't think you could Fred."

Which left Fred speechless "How do you know I'm not George, Harrikens?"

Harry pointed at George "Cause he's prettier." which left Fred gobsmacked and George laughing while patting his brother on the back "He's got you there, you know."

"That he might be brother of mine, but how could he know, answer me this?"

The other twin scratched his chin "Fine question there, brother of mine. So Harry how do you tell us apart?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders "Don't know, it's like breathing or learning something. You either know it, do it or you don't."

The twins came over and put their arms around Harry's shoulders, and whispered, one in each ear "Your alright Harry, but don't go teaching anyone else, kay?" The twins had each taken an opposite word and had played hopscotch with Harry's hearing.

Harry chuckled as he returned the shoulder hug "No problem guys, your secret is safe with me."

For some reason both the twins nodded at this, like it was gospel. Once Harry left Fred leaned over to George and whispered "You feel it?"

George just nodded his head "No way not to dear brother, Beats the hell out of Percy and Ron combined." the twins laughed at their own private joke, not explaining to another soul.

About two weeks later, the group came out for breakfast to find long cylindrical boxes waiting on empty table tops for them and the Headmaster waiting patiently at one of them. Once the sixteen students were seated the long white beard with the twinkling eyes spoke "An anonymous benefactor made a donation to Merlin House and only for Merlin House, with the expressed intent that items be bought for the students. So we the staff of Hogwarts decided that new brooms, uniforms, pads and the like for every member of the house team. For the people not on the team, other items besides uniforms and padding were bought instead. Each one has a name, please help yourselves."

Everyone started handing boxes around until all the names were sitting in front of their new owner. And then the students tore into the packages like Christmas. In Hermione's box there was a Nimbus 2000, a beautiful broom with a mahogany handle that tapered into well groomed set of twigs, that were banded by brass rings and at the bottom of the rings were a set of stirrups for the riders feet. The team robes were an excellent cloth, all in the house colors of purple and light gray. And wonder of wonders the pads were made out of dragon hide. For the non-players, they also received the same brooms, but included in their boxes were scholar packs made out of dragon hide that could hold up to 50 books. Silver inkwell sets with parchment was included with their boxes, and beautiful bound black journals. Ties in the house color were also prominent in all the boxes, when everything was said and done, Albus was surrounded by ecstatic students, with thanks coming out of all their mouths.

"Yes, yes well done Merlin. With Christmas right around the corner and break starting next week, we thought these would be well used items." He looked over his half-moon spectacles "Also with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tied in the lead for the quidditch cup, a little help could never hurt."

While others talked about the up coming break, Hermione turned to her friend, who she felt in deep thought "What is it Harry?"

"Nothing, just thinking about the twenty-second."

This instantly caught Daphne's attention and under her breath "Your still not going through with it, are you?"

No matter how many times the girls talked to Harry, his stubbornness always showed up when it came to this subject. Harry shrugged his shoulders "Don't have much of a choice, fate is fate."

Daphne quickly caught her emotions, but Hermione was the first one to cut loose "You always have a choice Harry, you'll see."

Harry tenderly looked at Hermione, before he talked under his breath "When I was young I thought the same thing."

Hermione harrumphed "Harry your only eleven."

"That was yesterday Mione" Harry sighed "Now I have to face tomorrow."

Daphne looked cautiously around, before casting the Muffliato spell "Harry can't it wait?"

Harry looked at their teary eyes and huffed "I know I should, but I don't know, it's like I feel I don't know. It's hard to explain, like I'm being drawn to this path, if I don't take it, like my whole future may slip away." He looked to his two friends "I have to do what's right. There's easy and then there's right, I don't know how best to explain it guys."

Hermione looked at Daphne before speaking to Harry "Just try thinking about it some more before you decide, can you do that for us."

Harry just nodded his head and they left it at that.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

Up until break the students were very busy, especially in their healer class were they learned not just Skele-Gro, Pepperup potions, wound-cleaning potions, burn-healing paste, mandrake restorative drafts, bubotuber pus for acne, Blood-Replenishing Potions, Sleeping Potions, but also how to strain and pickle Murtlap Tentacles, Calming Draught, Dr Ubbly's Oblivious Unction to cure bad thoughts and memories, and Dreamless Potions, it was a very busy half year. Also it wasn't just about the brewing but how well you brewed, some of the older students were required to brew healer quality, while the younger students were just required to try and make the potion itself, good enough in a pinch, but still terribly dangerous.

Harry was focused on the train ride back to the station of 9 and ¾, shaking his head that he wasn't allowed to just shift home and be there. His friends were chatting away, Neville was now included in the small group when the door opened and a silvery-blonde haired boy shouted "So Scarhead, enjoying your ride to the orphanage." The blonde man child sneered.

Harry didn't know where this was coming from, so he calmly said "Insults do you no justice Mr Malfoy, I suggest you leave."

Three wands appeared from Harry's friends and the young prince made a quick retreat, but as he did "My father suggests you learn how to apologize before he sees you again, Potty!"

At King's Crossing, the compartment was in a somber mood, mostly due to the fact that two of the occupants had tears in their eyes. Harry quickly said "Don't worry, I'll send you an owl once everything is done." and with that he gave hugs to his two best friends, and a shoulder clap to Neville, who didn't really understand what was happening between his three friends.

Once Harry had his trunk shrunken in his pocket, he quickly exited the train and made his way to the apparition point, within a moment he was home and being greeted by the family. Harry dropped to his knees, first came the kids Pattie, Pammie, Paame, Pennie, Polie, and Paddy who was the youngest. After they had each gotten a hug Vater and Mammie, gave Harry a good hard squish.

Mammie cried the most "Look at how our child has grown, oak worthy."

Harry blushed at the simple praise, as Vater nodded with his deep gray eyes almost swimming, his deep bull-frog voice said "An oak indeed, but is Harry ready for the mountain top?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I'll either be ready or I won't, I am prepared."

Vater nodded sagely "Go rest in your room child, dinner will be ready in an hour. After you can play some games. Tomorrow is the twenty-second, today is not."

After some rest and a shower, Harry enjoyed all his favorites, for dinner and finished with his most favorite dessert, treacle-tart. Once dinner was over, Pattie asked "A game of tag?" they all looked to Vater for permission and he nodded his floppy eared head.

Harry just smiled, a game of tag sounded wonderful. Harry called "It, five and counting." The six kids shifted all around the house as Harry counted, "Five one thousand, four one thousand." The game of tag was all about shifting to your targets next spot and tagging them to become one with the 'it' team. Last one to be tagged, then became the captain of the next team. Of course this was easier said than done, because you had to use foresight, to get the next it and also elves could change into other things in the house with glamor.

At the end of the count, Harry shifted and then the whole house looked to have seven figures shifting faster than the eye could travel. On the first shift Harry got Paddy as a glamored troll-leg umbrella stand at the front door. Between the two of them, it wasn't tough to get Pattie next, hanging as a chandelier in the main room off the kitchen. With Paddy and Pattie on board, things moved along fast, since usually the best and fastest hider and glamor-er was tagged it. Usually it came down to Pammie or Paame, this time Paame was the last 'it' and the game started all over.

The kids played until eleven when Vater called a stop to it and asked for the winner, firsts don't count. Pammie won by being 'it' seven times, Harry got second for five times and Paame got third for four times. Vater chuckled as he handed out knuts and a sickle. One sickle for first, six knuts for second and three knuts for third.

Once goodnight hugs were given, and Vater wasn't looking, Harry gave his winnings to Paddy and Pattie giving them three knuts each, since they were his silent team as always, boys against the girls.

Once Harry was in his room he tossed and turned in his bed trying to get to sleep. After just a few moments Mammie had his head resting in her lap, stoking his stubborn hairs and singing a soft lullaby, Harry's eyes fell like lumber within a few seconds.

In the morning Harry thoroughly showered, not missing a single spot and when he came out he was surprised to see the Diāokè-de-gǔ ritual robes lying neatly on his bed, he hadn't told either parent if he was going through with it or not, but they knew his silent heart even better than he did. He quickly dressed making sure only his fingers touched the robe and nothing else. Even on his way down to the kitchen he opened doors with his magic, making sure he kept his hands clean. At breakfast he was surprised to see a goblin waiting at the family table for him.

Harry suspected the goblin had to be here for him since he rose once Harry entered the room, bowed gracefully before he spoke in gobbledegook "_Greetings Harry James Potter of the House of Potter and Black. I am Griphook, Griphook thirteenth son of Prince Ragnuk the Second, Leader of the Goblin Nation, Peacekeeper of the Third War and Victor. I have been allowed the honor to be your second in this manner. May your enemies drip rubies._" The Goblin kept his bow waiting for Harry's response.

Harry quickly took a knee as he bowed "_Welcome to our home Griphook thirteenth son of Prince Ragnuk the Second, Leader of the Goblin Nation, Peacekeeper of the Third War and Victor. I am Harry, Harry James __Potter of the House Potter and Black, and I would be honored for a second. May your enemies drip rubies and your gold always flow._"

Harry was speechless, it was a great honor to have a goblin second, Prince Ragnuk had deemed him worthy of the effort and had even sent a son. This was not a trivial matter and the political stance the goblins were making spoke volumes of their trust in their family. Harry quickly looked to Vater and the aged elf simply shrugged his shoulders like he was saying 'not my doing'.

Harry sat at the table while his second hand fed him breakfast, once Harry was done he said "_Thank you Griphook is everything ready_?"

"_Of course Harry, lets go find destiny._" the stocky goblin laughed.

Once they were in the room, Harry went to the high armed chair, sat down and made sure all the tools were in place before he started his meditation. The first two engravings would be on his arms, the next two on his legs, the chair was perfect to get his legs crossed on and also to get them numbed up in turn. His arms and his chest would be the most painful, Harry was glad for the second. To help move things around and speed things up and in the worst case to minimize Harry's suffering in case he should fail at any point. Once you opened the skin, you had to continue, you could stop at any point until you closed up the wound. Your breaks were decided by your own consciousness and nothing else.

Harry kept meditating until he could feel the need for the Diāokè-de-gǔ knife. Shaped like a scalpel, but even sharper. He had decided to start with his right arm first so he could focus his Pen-Craft with his left, so when it really mattered and then trudge through while using his right. He calmed his breathing as he made his first seven inch incision on his right arm, breathing through the pain once the stroke was made through the first layer of skin. The knife instantly scored the skin so there was no blood. Then Harry made the second incision of the arm through the thinnest part of the meat, right between and avoiding the cephalic vein and the radial vein. The pain was getting worse so he focused on his breathing and the task at hand.

His next step was spreading the skin and muscle away from the bone, using the surgical spreader he placed the first one two inches from the start of his incision and the other about two and half inches on the other. This gave Harry about a four inch window to carve the ruins on the Radius. Harry took a quick breather as he focused on his meditation and calming himself down as he reached for Gǔtou Qìxiè, which was like an etcher for the bone. Once the Gǔtou Qìxiè touched the bone it made it's mark, there would be no second chances, Harry focused on the first ruin, the ruin of strength, bearing the pain between gritted teeth. Once Harry got through the first he started the second ruin, the one for speed, as Harry put his pen-craft and pain tolerance he completed the second ruin, which made his Radius feel like it was on fire. Next he had to make a space and started making the ruin for stamina, which he was already starting to run out of. Luckily the fourth ruin was a quick one and dealt with agility. Moving back to the center Harry prepared himself for the final ruin which went in the center and completed the set. With the bone on fire, sweat collecting around his head and eyes, Harry put all his focus on completing the ruin. Halfway through, a drop of sweat was on it's way to try and blind Harry but Griphook caught it before it did. Harry would of said thanks, but if he tried he would of screamed and lost honor. If he would of made any move to acknowledge the gesture, he could of damaged the ruin. So Harry did the only thing he could think of and grunt, hoping he didn't sound to much of a wuss as he did so.

With the last ruin in place, all Harry had to do was release the spreaders and then sew up his arms. For some reason the magic didn't take hold, until sealed inside the body. Only the warrior's magic knew when they were done, so no one else could make that judgment.

Once he got the incision sewed up, Harry tried to see how much time had passed but didn't dare try to break his concentration to find out. Griphook came over and offered a pain potion and Harry adamantly shook his head at the wide eyed goblin. You couldn't take any potions until he was done, no exceptions. Once Harry was done he would take the potions for then he could bear the brand with pride, but until then he grimaced to himself. With his right arm on fire and burning through his core, Harry prepared himself for the next arm.

In the kitchen of Grimmauld place, two elfs paced back and forth. No one would recognize the elder elf with worry lining his face, Vater had hoped Harry would already be done by now, but now seventeen hours had passed and it was close to three in the morning. Finally they heard the first scream, followed by two more, the last two hiss of steam were more followed by whimpers, but the parents knew that their child had at least completed one set of ruins to the bone. Vater proudly smiled as he waited for Harry to come up or be carried up the stairs.

Mammie and Vater waited patiently for the door to open, they already had food on the table, all they needed was for their child to arrive. What surprised them the most was Harry's head slung over the shoulder of the Goblin Griphook.

The goblin caught their eye and spoke in gobbledegook "_I carry a warrior on my back, who has fought through his own pain to bring honor to his house and family. Where may I place him, honored parents_."

Vater bowed as he responded "_Thank you Griphook thirteenth son of Prince Ragnuk the Second, Leader of the Goblin Nation, Peacekeeper of the Third War and Victor. At the head of our table if you please, so he may nourish his body without losing face._" he then let out a sigh once Harry was on a seat, his arms resting on the edge of the table."

After a moment the gravelly voice of Harry's gobbledegook interrupted the silence ""_Griphook thirteenth son of __Prince Ragnuk the Second, Leader of the Goblin Nation, Peacekeeper of the Third War and Victor. I Harry James Potter thank you for doing your duty and saving my honor. May your enemies drip rubies._" and with that Harry lowered his head until it touched the table.

Griphook bowed low, his long bulbous nose almost touching the floor as he spoke "_Harry James Potter of the House of Potter and Black. What I witnessed will be shared by all my kind, you will be known as a Friend to the Goblin Nation. I Griphook thirteenth son of Prince Ragnuk the Second, Leader of the Goblin Nation, Peacekeeper of the Third War and Victor, so do swear. I have been allowed the honor to be your second in this __manner, I leave you to your family, good bye friend Harry. May your enemies drip rubies and may your gold always flow._"

Before he could leave Harry responded "_Good bye friend Griphook. May your enemies drip rubies. _" as the goblin left Harry raised his head with a grimaced smile, it was done.

Mammie started picking up food and feeding Harry like he was an infant. While she did Vater spoke "How many could you do, mage?"

Harry smiled, he almost laughed but it hurt to much to do so "I can carry the brand with pride Vater, now the Prince and I have something in common."

The gobsmacked elf landed right on his ass as the words left Harry's mouth, he figured Harry might get two, four at the most, but all five, no wonder the goblin bestowed so much honor on their house. Vater lifted himself off the floor, and put his chin up as he spoke "It is mage, to accept the oaths."

A single tear leaked out of Harry's emerald green eye, he knew this would happen. His family was bound to the house, the were barely surviving. Another tear leaked out "As it was promised, I Harry, Harry James Potter of House Potter and House Black accept the bonds of Kreacher and Chloe and any they so deem worthy. So mote it be."

Kreacher and Chloe bowed their heads as they both spoke "Thank you Master Harry, so mote it be." the flash of the completed elf bond erupted in a bright blue flash.

Once they could see, Harry smiled "But in private what will be, will be."

"Yes, child." They both bowed once again.

Harry fell to the floor and the elfs rushed to his aid, once they were within reach, Harry grabbed them in a group hug and whispered "Thank you Mammie and Vater." as tears leaked out of his face at the change in his family.

In the early afternoon of the 24th Harry strolled into the bank, he quickly caught the eye of the page and received a little bow as he was remembered. Harry returned the bow before the goblin could speak "_Friend Harry, Prince Ragnuk has requested a brief audience at your earliest convenience_."

Harry responded with a crisp smile on his lips "_The pleasure would be mine Friend Page, could you please lead the way_."

With every goblin passed a little bow was given and returned, the stout page led Harry to the guarded double doors where the two guards bowed. swung the doors open and bid Harry to enter. As Harry entered Prince Ragnuk spoke setting the pace "_Friend Harry, welcome to our Home. Many honors have been whispered for your name, may I have the honor of seeing them_."

Harry had already been prepared for this and quickly pulled off his Mage robe to show the glowing Diāokè-de-gǔ Ritual Robes "_Friend Prince Ragnuk, the Honor is mine_."

The shocked look on the goblin was priceless as the robe glowed the five marks of honor "_Friend Harry, thank you again for the honor_."

Harry came within ten steps of the Prince as was custom and took a knee before he spoke "_Friend Prince Ragnuk, I Harry, Harry James Potter wish to know if the gift custom is still allowed amongst friends_?"

The goblin put a skeptical smirk on his face as he asked "_A gift may be presented, but I don't know the honor I Prince Ragnuk the Second, Leader of the Goblin Nation, Peacekeeper of the Third War and Victor may be able to bestow. Do wish for battle?_"

Harry shook his head "_No friend Prince Ragnuk, my gift is a simple one, it costs a mere twenty galleons, but if I remember correctly, if I share one with a friend of the Goblin Nation it may be shared with the rest of my friends, but it may be a hardship for I alone to handle to do so without your help_."

The skeptical look never left Prince Ragnuk's face as he answered "_If it is such a gift, I'll do my best to match it Friend Harry. What is this gift_?"

Harry got up, never raising his head as honor dictates and stepped nine more paces before he knelt again before the goblin prince. His hands started sweating and he removed the carefully wrapped gift from his pocket and handed it to the prince "_On my honor I wish to present this to Friend Prince Ragnuk the Second, Leader of the Goblin Nation, Peacekeeper of the Third War and Victor as a sign of my friendship to the goblin nation, would you do me the honor._"

The hesitant Goblin gingerly took the package, weary that it would kill him, many humans had tried in the past and wasn't completely sure this wasn't another attempt "_Friend Harry James Potter of House Potter and House Black, the honor would be mine._" Carefully the ancient Goblin opened the package and was gobsmacked at what it revealed. Before he could speak he had to swallow as a tear left his eye "_Do you freely give this gift to every member of the Goblin Nation, Friend Harry?_"

Harry lifted his head as he answered "_My spirit is willing Friend Prince Ragnuk, by my funds are lacking, could you please help?_"

The Goblin chuckled as another tear of joy leaked through "_We will make it happen, but with a gift like this, Friend is not enough, all shall know that you are a Brother to the Goblin Nation, I Prince Ragnuk the Second, Leader of the Goblin Nation, Peacekeeper of the Third War and Victor, so say it. Please rise Brother Harry and embrace your family._" As the ancient Goblin put the wand and the book of wand-lore to the side he rose and extended his arms.

Harry smiled as he stood and gave the ancient goblin a quick hug and slap on the back as was custom, well the custom in Merlin's time. Harry was happy it was returned and not supporting a new knife as he felt the clap on his back. "_Thank you Brother Ragnuk for the honor you do our House._"

As they separated Harry noticed a few more tears on the goblins face and quietly ignored them. Ragnuk was beside himself in thoughts of joy, here was a mage who was willing to share the power of wand-lore with all friends of the goblin nation. Goblins, House-Elfs, Centaurs, Mere-Persons, Veela, Werewolves, Vampires and Giants alike would know the name of Harry James Potter of House Potter and House Black, and know they had a brother. As emotions overwhelmed the ancient goblin his words cracked out "_Brother Harry, you honor us this day. May your enemies drip rubies_."

Harry put on a lopsided smile as he responded "_Brother Ragnuk, I have done nothing but set straight an injustice done to the Friends of the Goblin Nation, I deserve no such honor_." And with another bow, before he turned to leave Harry spoke the words like his pen-craft "_May your enemies drip rubies and your gold always flow._" they rang like golden notes on the marbled tiles of Gringotts.

As Harry left the chamber, he made his way over to a teller, never seeing the Ancient Goblin stand up and bow to the leaving mage. At the tellers window Harry inquired "_Could I have a bottomless bag tied to my Underage Account, Friend Teller?_"

The goblin looked up and quickly started making his hands work to retrieve a bag and make it so "_Of course Brother Harry, I Hipsnare, would be honored._"

Harry smiled as he took the bottomless bag "_Thank you Brother Hipsnare, the honor is all mine._"

As Harry was leaving, he stopped at the double silver doors to read the motto of Gringotts and quickly talk to the page. As he read the motto _Enter, stranger, but take heed, Of what awaits the sin of greed. For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors, A treasure that was __never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware, Of finding more than treasure there. _Harry chuckled and asked the page "_Brother Page, I am Harry, Harry James Potter of House Potter and House Black, I don't recall your name, could you please do me the honor of providing it?_"

The tiny goblin smiled with a row of sharp teeth as he rose "_The honor is mine Brother Harry, I Snarltooth am pleased to make your acquaintance._" The tiny goblin bowed as he finished his introduction.

Harry took a quick bow as he made his way to the doors "_The honor is mine Brother Snarltooth, may your enemies drip rubies._"

As Harry made for the door it quickly slammed towards him, but he quickly steeped to the side to hold it open for the next guest of Gringotts. What he received came from a a pale, pointed face wizard, with pale blond hair and cold gray eyes "Well, well Mr. Potter! Lucius Malfoy at your service. We meet again." The pale blonde wizard placed a walking stick with a snake head next to Harry's brow to move his locks aside "Forgive me... your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

Harry suppressed his anger as he slapped the walking stick away "Mr Malfoy, never fear, I Harry James Potter would never forget the wizard that insulted my family or any wizard for that matter that hurt me." Harry hissed out.

Lucius was about to respond to Harry's hard words, when his eye caught the looks of all the surrounding goblins watching intently on their private discussion, they were not kind looks. Making a quick choice, he stated edgeways "Another time Mr Potter, I have business to attend to." and then stormed to an open tellers booth.

Harry smiled as the wizard left, and then walked out the double doors to do some quick shopping in Diagon Alley, it was Christmas eve after all and he needed to get some quick presents delivered to some friends.

The next morning found Harry being attacked by all his siblings in the Master suite, which he was required to sleep in. But Pattie and Pammie had a huge impatience streak waiting for presents. So Harry drug himself out of bed with a grumpy smile that was all for show.

Once drug down stairs, the children greeted their parents. Harry hung back as the gifts became a paper fury like a twisted carnival ride.

Harry got his family wands as one present, second free access to the black library, and a favor, well really a permit to allow them to actually use the wands if they wanted to. Besides that he got his brothers and sisters all sorts of candy, like chocolate frogs, licorice whips about everything you can get off the Hogwarts trolley. Also since the were still growing he got custom made jumpers and shirts for the boys, and very nice dresses for the girls, plus formal robes for all of them. Once the kids were done, he presented gifts to Mammie and Vater, the kids all chipped in for dress robes, wands and wonder of wonders matching wedding bands.

When Mammie, Vater and all the kids presented Harry with his own present he was amazed, it was a new school trunk, but when you lifted the lid, it had another top to it that you had to lift to reveal doors that made it look like a stand alone coat closet, connected to the front of the trunk. When you opened the doors it had a staircase that led done to a hallway landing. There were two doors in front, one to each side and two beside the staircase. Working in a clock wise manner, Harry tried the south west door first next to the staircase, inside was a fairly decent size pool, but as you walked around the pool it was separated on the other side by a glass subdivision, which would be perfect for a work out area. Working his way back, Harry went to the next door, which was west of the stairs, inside he found a library, well a library without any books, it was about thirty feet by sixty feet, stacked with shelving, built in and free standing and no other furnishing to speak of. After looking around he did find a master book that was tied to the room, which would make things convenient once he got his school books placed into the library.

Harry moved to the next door which was just north west of the stairs and stumbled into a potential lab, it was laid out like Madam Pomfrey's lab with stands and cupboards to stock items in, it too was bare but it had great potential, especially since it was huge, with area for storage tanks maybe eighty by forty feet. The nest door which north east of the stairs was a training room. It had space for a ring or looked like it did at one time, there was still a dueling mat with the thick cushion under it so it to was perfect for ideas. Harry continued his adventure and moved to the west door and found an area that looked like it was supposed to be a gaming area, it had the feeling and decor of a pub, but it too didn't have any other items in it. Harry moved to the final door to the south east of the stair and walked into the room that had just space, it was maybe fifteen feet by fifteen feet. But it was hard to tell with the oversized tent in the middle of it, that was staked to each corner of the room, with maybe a foot to spare. When Harry walked into the tent he was struck dumbfounded, he was standing on a marbled landing in another expanded area that was at least eighty by eighty feet. The wrap around hallway, about seven feet wide and had a marbled banister that completed the look. Directly in front of the landing was an oversized picture of Harry with all his family, looked to be painted by a skilled hand indeed. On the top level it had three master suites on each side of the landing that mirrored itself in declared elegance. Once Harry returned to the landing he took the split stairs to reach the main floor. To his right was a completely furnished parlor, next to that was a quiet looking study completely furnished also. The next room was a living and gathering area with coaches and other areas to sit for reading, or exploding snap and even a place for wizard chess. Harry looked at the chess set and found it to be complete, he couldn't shake the huge smile on his face. Following the hallway under the stairs he came to the kitchen or more to the term a chef's kitchen that was also completely stocked, well almost,there wasn't any food to find anywhere. Backing out of the kitchen Harry went to the formal dining room. Draped in a chandelier, and beautiful china and silver cabinets on every wall, the table and seating were impeccable. Harry went through the first set of double french doors to enter a grand ball area, with seating and tabling for two hundred, a beautiful dance floor and even a stage for where an orchestra or band could set up. This place was something else, then Harry started to worry, he'd been here for awhile . So he sprinted up the stairs exited the tent and then rushed up the next ones. As he exited, he saw happy faces greeted him and then they got concerned.

Mammie said it first "Didn't you like it Harry?"

Harry just blinked "Whats not to like Mam, It's brilliant. I was in there for like hours, I'm sorry I lost track of the time."

Vater came to the rescue "Harry open those doors again."

Harry obeyed and then noticed it was like a pocket watch but it was built into the cabinet door, it had a little button on the side of it. Harry hit his head with the palm of his hand, it was a time slower and then Harry smiled even wider he had a whole area that was not effected by time, this trunk must of cost a fortune as he turned to Vater, the aged elf already had his hands up.

Sighing gently "We got the trunk and the tent at a Estate auction that one of the previous owners House Elves told us about, and got it for a steal. We knew it was bare so that is why we got the tent and put it up." He looked to Mam and She nodded "For a bedroom it was kind of small and that pub room didn't even have a kitchen so we thought the tent would work out nicely. Do you like it child?"

Words couldn't express what Harry was feeling so he just got to his knee's and embraced his parents in Hermione hugs and whispered as tears slipped out his eyes "It's the best present ever, thank you so much, I love you guys."

From there on it soon became a family hug, which led to a tickling match, which then led to a game of tag in Harry's new trunk and would of continued but Mam called everyone for dinner. Once all the food was gone, Vater opened up the owlery and let the mail come in. Vater was very strict that only family was allowed to share Christmas day together. The outside world must understand, that every family must have one day to itself, well that's Vater's thoughts. Mammie was different and that's why the mail got brought in before the day was over, a small compromise on Vater's part, but still a compromise.

Almost all the letters were from Hogwarts students, some were from staff. Their were a few boxes added to the mix. Hermione and Daphne had thanked Harry profusely for the jewelery he had given them for Christmas, they in turn had sent him candy. The only thing that wasn't candy was from Prince Ragnuk, the Headmaster and curiously Professor McGonagall, who sent a broom cleaning kit. Prince Ragnuk had sent a set of vanishing cabinets and Albus had sent a Dumbledore family heirloom a book on brewing potions.

Vater was pleased with the gifts, and decided on what would be placed in Harry's new trunk, which got Vater thinking "Will need an Arch of Protection for the doors and you'll have the acceptance book on a pedestal at the bottom of the stairs. Will put one of the vanishing cabinets in the living room of your tent and then the other in the black library basement. You'll "He directed to Harry "Will cast the Fidelius Charm on them both, plus the trunk and make Chloe the secret keeper so only she can reveal it and since she is loyal to the Potter family she can never be forced to reveal these things. We'll need to get the trunk stocked up with things, especially the lab and the kitchen. Which reminds me you'll need some free elves, to be bound to the Family to take care of the insides of the trunk." Kreacher got a wicked smile on his face "Your brothers and sisters should do, since they all have passed their apprenticeship. To start of your lab, you'll need this." And Kreacher handed over the blood-red stone Harry could feel the magical properties within the stone. Kreacher explained "This is the Philosopher's Stone made by Nicolas Flamel it can be used to create the Elixir of Life which can extend a drinker's lifespan indefinitely and can transform any metal into pure gold. This is what the Headmaster was protecting at Hogwarts. It is also what Nicholas agreed to, so top wasting time and lets gets thing's done for your new lab, library, tent and trunk. Lots to do and so little time to do so."

For the rest of the week Harry put a serious dent in his student vault at Gringotts, Harry purchased all the books they could think of for Hogwarts years two through seven that Vater had researched about. The food was cheap enough and they had plenty to serve food up for a year, the biggest expense was getting all the things for the Alchemy slash Potions Lab, which was mostly complete, Mammie made sure Harry got and extra set of Potion books just for the lab and Journals for he could write down his own progress. The wards for the Arch of Protection weren't cheap either, but what could Harry do, what Vater wanted Vater made sure happened.

This was all comparatively easy, until December thirty-first arrived, Harry was expected to go to the Grangers for their New Years Eve party, which his parents had arranged.

Harry was a nervous wreck as he shifted over to the park with his parents, the Grangers house were just two streets away, just enough to make the butterflies really start to dance it Harry's gut. Once they rang, the door immediately swept open to reveal a smiling Hermione, in tasteful but elegant sun dress "Was wondering when you'd get here."

But before Harry could respond he was grasped into one of the hugs of legend, his parents had a very noticeable gleam in their eyes as they watched the two. Once he was released Harry noticed the ache in his ribs, for such a tight package Hermione sure was strong, but his smile radiated to the four corners of the house.

Once the hug was done Hermione grabbed Harry's hand with hers, and started leading him, straight over to the kitchen, were they had to greet her parents. The Granger Household was packed with bodies in every direction, mostly from members of Merlin's House and their respective parents. After greeting Dan and Emma Granger, Hermione started giving Harry a quick tour of the house, their duo soon became a trio once Daphne grabbed his other hand. Through the kitchen Hermione led them to her back yard, were their was a modest sized pool and many more parents mingling and chatting about anything from quidditch, to politics.

Back through the house, the trio was stopped by a red-headed couple. The man had bright red hair, though he was balding a little, had blue eyes that were framed by a small set of glasses and was the older spitting image of the twins except they had a tall thin build. The woman was short, plump, with a kindly-looking face she also had flaming fiery red hair, but her eyes were a shade of warm brown. The man spoke first "My word, if it isn't Harry Potter "He put his hand out and started pumping Harry's hand furiously "Arthur, Arthur Weasley at your service." He turned to his wife and excitedly exclaimed "Molly the people at the office are never going to believe we met the-boy-who-lived." The man quickly slapped his head "Were are my manners," He directed his hand over to his wife "This is my wife Molly, Molly Weasley and it is a great honor to meet you Mr Potter."

The man's wife gave him a look of quick disgust before her look softened up as she started talking to the group

of youngsters " Molly Weasley, Mr Potter, the twins have been going on and on about you at the new Hogwarts

House and it seems our two youngest can't get enough of it. Please don't worry yourself about my husband, he's

most excitable."

At the double innuendo, the group blushed, Molly rushed to correct herself "I mean very passionate about life in

general."

Harry did the quick intros, before the group kept mingling around the room. It didn't take long for the snickers to turn to giggles from under their breathes, from the odd introduction. Harry noticed that most of the parents stayed in little groups. Hermione kept taking Harry and Daphne to these small groups, for quick introductions and then she quickly led the group upstairs to continue the tour. Up the stairs and at the landing "On your right is the water closet, beyond that is our guest room, at the end of the hall is Mum and Dad's room and this, well you'll see." She bashfully said as she guided her friends into her room. It was a room decorated in pink with a four posted canopy draped in frilly lace in the center. Anything above eye level had shelves, lined with plenty of books, underneath the shelves and splattered in many areas around the room were more stand-alone book shelves. Two oak night stands cornered the head of the bead, on the one to the left there were assorted pictures, on with Hermione and her parents, another with her. On the right was a group picture of her, Harry, Tracey and Daphne, and the final one was a stand-alone picture of Harry, with imprints of a pair of lips on it. Harry ignored that and realized that there weren't any pictures of her primary years except the one with her folks, and asked.

Hermione blushed again "No one really wanted to hang out with me, I didn't make any real friends til I met you guys. I guess books became my friends before we came together."

Daphne looked at the lone picture of Harry, and gave Hermione a look, feelings passed between the two of them, it was easy to see. Hermione quickly explained out loud "Okay, okay" She started nibbling her lower lip, which was a sure sign of her nervousness, before starting back up. She took a deep breath, speaking to herself "Honesty" and she took one more "Ever since Christmas I've felt like I needed to be close to you "She pointed at Harry "So every-night I go to sleep with you in my arms, sometimes I give a peck before drifting off to sleep." She looked to her friends still nibbling on her lower lip.

"I understand." Harry gently said, to an exasperated looking Daphne and a relieved Hermione "I have had the same feelings, but you said it so much better Mione." Which got a shy little blush out of the young Merlin student. "I think" it was Harry's turn to take a breath "I need to show you something." Harry pulled out his new trunk, shrunken of course, that Vater insisted he take everywhere with him. He handed a note written in Mammie's hand it read "Harry James Potter carries a trunk on his person." With that done they could see the trunk, and Harry explained to the girls, as he opened it up, that he would have to go inside and write their full names in the Arch of Protection book. Once he popped out side he guided them back to the book, where they could sign their names and have permanent access, added a drop of blood sealed the deal. Harry smiled "Now you guys can come in here anytime you want, also with the time slower you can be in here for a while."

Harry guided his friends around, once they got to the lab Hermione squeaked "You have everything labeled?"

Harry nodded as he looked at the excited girls, before they could look around he handed them a summary sheet.

The girls gasped as they looked at the sheet of what was in every labeled cabinet:

A

Ability Elixir

Ageing Potion

Air-Breathing Potion

Alihotsy Draught

Amortentia

Angel's Trumpet Draught

Animagus Potion

Anti-Paralysis Potion

Antidote to Common Poisons

Antidote to Uncommon Poisons

Antidote to Veritaserum

B

Babbling Beverage

Baneberry Potion

Baruffio's Brain Elixir

Beautification Potion

Befuddlement Draught

Beguiling Bubbles

Black Fire Potion

Blemish Blitzer

Blood-Replenishing Potion

Bloodroot Potion

Boil-Cure Potion

Bruise removal paste

Bulgeye Potion

Bundimun Pomade

Bundimun Secretion

Burn-Healing Paste

Burning Bitterroot Balm

C

Calming Draught

Cheese-Based Potions

Chelidonium Miniscula

Common Cure Elixir

Confusing Concoction

Contraceptive Potion

Copy Potion

Cough Potion

Cupid Crystals

Curse Breaker Potion

Cut-healing Paste

D

Deaging Potion

Death-Cap Draught

Death-Stop Potion

Deflating Draught

Developing Solution

Dirt-Breathing Potion

Dizziness Draught

Dogbane Potion

Doxycide

Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction

Dragon Poison

Dragon Tonic

Dragon dung Fertiliser

Draught of Living Death

Draught of Peace

Dreamless Sleep Potion

Drink of Despair

E

Elixir of Age

Elixir of Life

Elixir of Youth

Elixir to Induce Euphoria

Erumpent Potion

Everklena

Essence of Dittany

Essence of Insanity

Everlasting Elixirs

Exploding Potion

Extract Potion

Extraordinary Potion

F

Fake Protective Potions

Fatiguing Infusion

Felix Felicis (Also known as Liquid Luck)

Fergus Fungal Budge

Fertility Potion

Fire-Protection Potion

Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent

Flying Potion

Forgetfulness Potion

Forgetful Potion

Frog Parts Mixture

Fungiface Potion

G

Garrotting Gas

Girding Potion

Grand Pepperup Potion

Grand Wiggenweld Potion

Gravity Potion

Gregory's Unctuous Unction

H

Hair-Raising Potion

Hate Potion

Heartbreak Teardrops

Herbicide Potion

Hiccoughing Solution

I

Innocence Potion

Invigoration Draught

Invisibility Potion

K

Kissing Concoction

L

Laugh-inducing Potion

Laxative Potion

Love Potion

Love Potion Antidote

Lung Clearing Potion

M

Magi-Me-More

Madame Glossy's Silver Polish

Malevolent Mixture

Mandrake Restorative Draught

Manegro Potion

Memory Potion

Menses-Reduction Potion

Moonseed Poison

Mouth Itching Antidote

Muffling Draught

Mrs. Scower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover

Murtlap Essence

N

Noxious Potion

O

Oculus Potion

P

Pepperup Potion

Poison Antidote

Polyjuice Potion

Potion No. 07

Potion No. 113

Potion No. 86

Protection Potion

Purple Fire Potion

Q

Quodpot Solution

R

Rano Potion

Rat Spleen Mixture

Rat Tonic

Regeneration Potion

Regerminating Potion

Restoration Potion

Reverse Potion

Revive Potion

Rudimentary Body Potion

S

Scar Removal Paste

Scintillation Solution

Screaming Snakes Hair Potion

Shrinking Solution

Skele-Gro

Sleekeazy's Hair Potion

Sleeping Draught

Snuffling Potion

Solidifying Potion

Solution 078

Solution 125

Stamina Potion

Star Grass Salve

Sterility Potion

Strength Potion

Strengthening Solution

Swelling Solution

T

Teeth Creation Potion

Teeth Reduction Potion

Teeth Straightener Potion

Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher

Truth Serum

Twilight Moonbeams

U

Unidentified dangerous potion (Unstable)

Unidentified gold potion

V

Venomous Tentacula Juice

Veritaserum

Vitamix Potion

Volubilis Potion

W

Wartcap Powder

Water-Breathing Potion

Weakness Potion

Weedosoros

Wideye Potion

Wiggenweld Potion

Wit-Sharpening Potion

Wolfsbane Potion

Wound-Cleaning Potion

After looking at the list even the girls didn't know what each and everyone did, though one did catch both of their eyes "Harry how can you make the Elixir of life?"

Harry couldn't say because he was promised to never tell anyone, so instead he just went over to the stone that was dripping into a colander-strained glass beaker and handed it to the girls.

The girls were speechless "Harry is this?" Hermione asked.

Harry shushed her with a wave of his hand "I can't say what it is, I promised. But I know that it produces the Elixir and it can change any metal to gold, if that answers your question." the girls quickly nodded.

Daphne asked "Harry it must of taken years to brew all these, and plenty of experience, how?"

"Well with the two types of elixir's I can stay looking young, my family elves have been having a field day taking care of me, but that is how it goes. I've been working towards my Mastery in Potions and I'm getting closer to my Discover level." Harry simply said.

"Elves?" the girls chorused.

Harry shrugged his shoulders "How about I show you." the girls eagerly nodded.

Harry took them to the tent and at their gobsmacked faces led them around until they got to the kitchen. In it were six full grown elves bustling around the kitchen, when the elves saw the group they stopped what they were doing and Harry introduced every one of them in turn. After the introductions and the elves went back to work, Harry stated "This is my family, they take the potions too, mostly my parents are here too. Every hour on the outside world is like a year in here. My parents have been training me so I can become a good mage, I just completed my Journeyman training in Elven and Goblin Magic." Harry said with pride. "And hope to complete my first level of Master's before school term starts back up."

The girls both got a sad look on their face, at exactly the same time, but Daphne asked it first "Well what about us?"

Harry chuckled "That's why I'm showing you this, my parents are going to teach all of us. They asked me too, well I would of offered, but I know they want us to all to work on our Potions, Charms, DADA, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, COMC, Runes, Herbology, Alchemy, Healing Arts, and History of Magic and Muggle Studies. They said that our other classes we need to have real experience with to properly grow and get different views."

Hermione said it first "But how, we don't have enough time?"

Harry chuckled "Right now my parents are asking yours if you could stay over at my house till the third and then come back." Harry caught their looks "One hour equals one year. That's the same as having almost forty-eight years of training, in two short days. Do you think that is enough?"

Hermione shook her head, Daphne just said "Well no, but we'll grow, we'll change. We'll you know want things."

Harry tried not to laugh, so he wouldn't hurt his friends feelings "Yes and no, we'll learn, but our maturity won't change to much. My parents teach in a, how do you say, sterile environment. In that time I have been aware at times of urges, to zip out and profess my feelings to you two..."

"You have feelings for me Harry, for us?" Hermione asked

Harry blushed "I have thought of you two for awhile now, how could I not. I cherish you both. But that is another thing that my parents want us to realize. Every year we're together or bond will grow, strengthening and maturing, they don't want us rushing into things because of our biological clocks pounding away at our brains. I know they might want us to take the Innocence Potion, to help us along. My parents are very wise and I trust them completely, would you try and do the same?"

Both the girls nodded and rushed to Harry, the group hug was intense, but they were laughing by the time they separated. The smart one with the slight bushy hair pipped up "Well with that settled, how about we go and celebrate the new year with our friends and family."

Once they were outside, Harry closed and shrunk his trunk. Harry knew once they left, his family left to their other house at about the same time, so they could be together. Harry laughed to himself at Vater ranting about no longer paying them to play tag, the rest of the world's economy didn't move as fast in their world, Vater lost quite a bit of money before he realized that. Harry kept chuckling as he was led down stairs as he realized other things he hadn't shared with the girls, the elves were not slaves in his house. Harry wouldn't bond them as such, Harry bonded them as family to the ancient house, and they carried a glamor on them at all times. They looked more like the elves of old legend, not as tall as most people, they wouldn't have been considered tall two thousand years ago, standing at just under five feet. Their appearance was regal though, their eye's brimming with knowledge, which was about the only thing that stayed about the same size.

Harry thought about their new schedule as he shook hands with parents he really didn't know. Harry smiled to himself until he realized that the group around him started a count-down. A count-down Harry wasn't sure he liked, at the end he was embraced by many, handshakes were given and kisses to the cheek were exchanged. Harry was right he didn't like it, when his two friends gave him kisses, they weren't on the cheeks but glancing blows on soft lips. With each of them after the kiss a spark lit inside Harry that had burned off all the butterflies from his arriving, Harry turned scared. Unknown to Harry, both the girls had felt the same thing, only in Hermione's case it was even stronger and felt like a burning ache.

Once every one was congratulated, people started picking up or more appropriately cleaning up by wand, in brief moments things were cleared and cleaned and people on their way to quiet homes.

After saying their good-byes Harry arrived home, with his parents and two young ladies. Vater was brief "We'll get some more supplies and sell some of the gold stock, that's stocked in the spare room and then transfer pounds to Platina."

Harry thought about the Platina, he had just learned about them. Well in truth he was learning a great many things from his elven tutors and about money, wizard and muggle alike. A platina was worth 101 galleons, 505 British Pounds or 707 US Dollars, and 17 sickles were worth one Galleon, 5 British Pounds or 7 US Dollars. It took 29 knuts in a sickle, but as Harry was thinking about it he was brought out of his thoughts by Vater saying a little bit louder, like he had already said it twice "Could you please get the trunk ready, Harry."

Brought out of his thoughts Harry did so, while Mammie made sure the girls had everything they would need for their time in the trunk. After about an hour Vater appeared "We got everything through the Vanishing Cabinets, plus the additional books from the libraries. We'll meet you inside, bring them in and we'll get started."

At 9am on the 3rd of January, three teens left the trunk, with plenty of experience reflecting in their eyes. With bonded cores that would baffle most of the wizarding world. In that time many thing they had occurred, the most unique, was what Daphne had focused and learned with ruins, and her understanding of languages. She created ruins for the tongue, ears and eyes so that they could speak, see and hear any language. Also thirty trunk years ago both the girls couldn't be stopped from undergoing the Diāokè-de-gǔ Ritual, Daphne had gotten through two arms, before she had to stop, while Hermione got both legs and arms completed. She teased her sister once in awhile, saying that she was older so of course she could get more done. Daphne would banter back about reminding Mione that she was the oldest of the group, at least by birthdays. It was all playful, but they saddened up when Vater and Mammie appeared. Mione said it the best "Just one more year Vater, please?"

Vater shook his head as he said "You have done enough for now, we'll send Hedwig to make schedule's for the future. Remember you still need to present yourselves to the Goblin Nation, as is proper. Now no more asking, your Mammie and I will take you home in a bit, say your farewells to your Harry and lets be on with it, your families need to see you too."

Both girls had gotten used to Vater's speech and knew there was no way around it, especially since when they had already talked him into two additional trunk years as it was. Their three way hug shined as they touched, Vater had explained when it first happened that it was their magics way of showing affection. When the girls separated from the embrace they gave quick hugs to Vater and Mammie, and then took their hands, and quickly shifted away.

Once the girls were gone, Harry slipped back into the trunk to complete his project of making a Curse-Breaking Stone. He had slowly heated up the Curse-Breaking potion so only crystals were left at the bottom of his solid gold cauldron. Harry had tried all the different types, starting with the cheapest first and the one he had on hand, his Pewter Cauldron, which only cost 15 Galleons to replace after it melted. Then he had tried the Brass and Copper Cauldrons, but they weren't up for the job either, and worse they cost 21 and 25 Galleons apiece. Harry had even tried the Self-Stirring Cauldron and Collapsible Cauldron to see if there were any noticeable results. Eventually Harry broke down and got a solid silver and gold cauldron, and hoped for the best. With the silver their was a noticeable result but it acted against the final step for crystallization. The gold was the winner and could replicate the crystallization process perfectly every time. Each batch only created three to four discernible crystals of more like sand crystals. With all the crystals together they were about the size of two knuckles scrunched up together. Harry quickly cleaned his cauldron completely making sure their was nothing on the underside of the lip or the hanger, which Harry had learned the hard way many many times. Once cleaned he started making the Solidifying Potion, the same one they used on carbon pieces to make the Goblin Diamonds. After it was complete, he started making his calculations, from the notes he had on the Diamond process. For four pieces of carbon, it took one drop of potion, but each piece of carbon was a fingernail in size and those four pieces shrank down to a rough 1 carat diamond. Then it took two drop of potion for two 1 carat diamonds to make a 1.75 carat diamond, that improved the grade of the diamond and they keep repeating the process. Until the diamond is pure, colorless creation, but they keep adding more potion and more steeping stones to reach that point, Harry would do they same and keeping detailed notes as he did so. Harry started out with measuring the crystals for 1 gram of weight, after he added the potion he had a 4.5 stone, after he used all his crystals he had twenty stones and then started the refining process. Harry was beaming as he stood in front of his final product a Curse-Breaking Stone that even leaked the same named potion in medicinal grade.

Harry was so pleased with himself, he had now created a process of creating stones out of potions and soon became lost in the process of trying to create other stones. In his joy he reproduced, the Philosopher's Stone, but even at a better grade, with better results. With one of his newly created stones in hand, he rushed out of the trunk and sent it to Nicholas Flamel, via Hedwig as a belated Christmas present, and a small bragging right and then rushed back into the trunk, to start on other projects.

This is what his parents walked into, they had been gone for little over an hour in real world time to take the girls back and had found their son happily playing with all these different types of stones like a mad scientist. Vater spoke up "Would you care to join the rest of the family or would you like to spend another year ignoring your family."

Harry turned around startled realizing that he had just slept ate and worked constantly to make stones. "Of course Vater, I am so sorry. I just got so, well you know, involved."

Vater chuckled "You should make apologies to your sisters and brothers we just got here." He put up a single finger "Remember child, passion is good in moderation, balance is what we must strive for."

Harry put his head down in shame, such simple words were a tongue-lashing to the soft-heart of Harry "Yes Vater, I will do so in the future I promise."

Vater gave a good natured slap to Harry's back and then guided him out of the lab, to go spend time with his family.

On January 4th Hermione, Harry and Daphne walked into the great Main Hall of Hogwarts. The three advanced to Merlin's table which was directly in front of the staff table. Once everyone was seated, the Headmaster stood up and a hush erupted from the populace, "Welcome back to the second semester of Hogwarts, I hope you all had a Happy Christmas, and a Fantastic New Years. As a reminder the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden. You'll see some new faces, Aurors and Auror Trainee's roaming our halls until the end of term. It saddens me to say that one of our students had his last remaining family attacked by sources unknown at this time, and the DMLE is taking this very seriously. Our hearts and minds go out to this student. Please keep your wits about you, and enjoy the feast."

The meal was somber to say the least, and everyone kept looking and glancing towards the staff table to find out who the student was. After the meal was complete, people started moving off to their Houses. Dumbledore approached the Merlin, table and came up to Harry "Would you please accompany me to my office Mister Potter."

Harry turned frantic and stood up, 'No!" his mind screamed, as his mouth followed in anguish "Vater! Mammie!"

In an instant the two elves appeared and Harry clumsily rushed into hug them. Hot tears falling on their head and ears. Once the shock was over, Harry turned on Dumbledore with outrage showing on his face. Albus looked now not only at Harry's heated face but was joined by Hermione and Daphne, He quickly explained, even though he hated talking about personal issues in public "Your Aunt, Uncle and Cousin were attacked in your home at number 4 Privet Drive."

Vater spoke up "Serves them right for how they treated our child." Mammie nodded emphatically with the statement.

Which threw Albus for a loop "What?! Harry let me get this straight. You haven't been living with the Dursleys?"

Harry shook his head "No, they kept starving and beating me. Why would I stay with them, Vater and Mammie took me in when I was like" He looked to his parents "When I was about five, right?"

They both nodded and Vater continued the line of thought "Harry called for us by name, as a descendant of Black I was honor bound to respond. Chloe being bound by House Potter was also required to come, once called. When we found him he was delirious from pain and malnutrition. His left arm was broken and he had scars all over his body, the back of his legs were worse than I've ever seen and I've seen people flayed alive. So by tradition, we took him in and taught him the old ways as is custom."

Albus played with his long flowing white beard as he thought "Since you've explained I can see why your not so broken up at their predicament. If you would like to discuss it with me in the future, as always my door is open to you Harry."

Once the Headmaster left Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and looked to his family "I'm so sorry Kreacher and Chloe, I thought the worst. Please accept my apologies."

Mammie brought her son down to her level "I would be more upset, if you heard of our pain and didn't cry out. Now go be happy with your friends and we will do the same." Harry gave one more gentle hug to his parents before he left with his friends. Looking over his shoulder once more, when he was about to exit, he looked gratefully to his parents, then waved as they saw him look back.

She whispered to Vater in elven "_And you had your doubts_."

"_Stop your tease woman, I never had my doubt of his affection, just his reaction_." He gently shoved her shoulder as they shifted back home, with a smile on the corner of his mouth.

It was Wednesday, so they quickly got to Merlin's hall knowing that they would have to study in the trunk and avoid questions from the other members of the house. Upon going into Harry's room they saw before themselves a house-elf dressed in a dirty pillow case bouncing up and down on Harry's bed. When the elf with the long bat-like pointed ears saw that he was no longer alone, he turned and bowed to the group "Harry Potter must not stay in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year."

Taken aback Harry asked the elf "Why would I do that sir elf."

"Harry Potter address a lowly elf with respect, Dobby was never shown such before." And then the house-elf started beating his head against one of the posts, until Hermione intervened.

"Stop that" Hermione pleaded with her soft brown eyes.

"Dobby is so sorry Misses, but Dobby almost spoke bad of his master. Dobby must punish himself." The tennis-ball-like green eyes looked to Hermione with such passion in them.

"Then why warn us, Dobby? Won't your master be upset?" Daphne pleaded.

The elf rubbed his pencil like nose, and irked and shaked until he stammered out "Dobby has heard of Harry Potters greatness and that of his friends." Dobby kept stuttering "Dobby knows of terrible things."

Harry interjected "What things, what do you know Dobby house-elf?"

The house-elf started biting his hand and then beating his head again, before Hermione's gentle hands stopped him again and asked "What things Dobby?"

The poor house elf sighed "Dobby cannot tell Misses, only that terrible things will come. Dobby has heard his masters say so and seen."

Harry bowed to the lowly house-elf and spoke in elven "_Thank you Dobby House-Elf for warning us, but we must stay._"

Tear welled in the green eyes of Dobby "_But Harry Potter must not, grave danger is here. Harry Potter must flee with his friends and be safe._" the tears fell from the tender eyes.

"Dobby House-elf, I must stay to protect my friends and anyone that I can," Harry somberly said. And the girls added "We can do no less, please don't ask us too."

At that the elf snapped his fingers and shifted out of the room, Harry looked to his two friends "We'll keep an eye out, that's all we can do." the two girls nodded as Harry took his trunk out of his pocket.

They would be free till eight, so he set up the trunk and they went inside with specif goals in mind, Harry wanted to work in the lab and improve on his wand-craft, since Hermione was the best in the group at that, she decided to work on trying to create different spells with Arithmancy, and Daphne wanted to see about the use and application of different runes. Each of them wanted to approach their subjects in the hope of becoming Master Innovators someday.

They continued this pattern of staying in the trunk and coming out for classes, trying to learn as much as they could in each of their specific fields, Harry was all about the Potions, Daphne was Ruins and Hermione was all about Arithmancy. Vater would only allow one course to be studied while in the trunk and had limited their time so they could enjoy the real world. Harry wanted to be a Master at everything, as did his friends, but Vater didn't want that for them. They were at school for a reason, a path was before them and if they tried to skip it, then they would be the worse for it. So each had made their own choice at was best for them, and what excited them for this year. Next school year Vater would again let them choose a new course, but that would be then.

One day as they returned to school and made their way back to Merlin's hall. They were not prepared for what they came upon next and were horrified to see Mrs. Norris hanging by her tail, and a message scrawled in blood on the wall. Everybody knew that Mrs. Norris was the pet cat of Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and how much he cared for the cat and the complete opposite of the students. She was petrified into that eerie position, but it was Hermione who read out loud the words written on the wall "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware." Hermione looked to the others "I wonder who the heir is."

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I don't know but I think it would be better, if I grabbed some Mandrake Restorative Draught from the trunk and got her back on her feet." Harry jumped into the trunk and came quickly back out with the potion in hand.

Unfortunately that was a when rheumatic man with hunched-shoulders and a horrible pouch-pasty face and bulging, pale eyes, along with sunken, veined cheeks rounded the corner. "What's going on here? What's going on? My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris? You! You! You!" He pointed at the three students throwing accusations at each of them in turn "You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll —"

Luckily the other teachers and students started appearing, and the gray haired and quivery jaws of Argus Filch vehemence spilled out "What do you have to say for yourselves, huh?"

Harry moved over to the petrified cat and started pouring some potion down it's throat, in just a few seconds in was back on it's feet and rubbing it's fur along Harry's hand "I would say that you owe us an apology Caretaker Argus Filch."

The Caretaker's bulbous nose flared, as he came forward and picked the cat up and stroked it's patched hair.

Looking at them with menacing eyes, he quickly turned on his heel and in his moldy-looking tailcoat, he

spouted "Fine." and left in a huff.

With everyone standing around the Headmaster took control of the situation, especially with the Aurors by his

side "Everyone return to what you were doing, we'll discuss this later in the great hall." He turned to McGonagall as he read the writing on the wall "So the chamber is open again, fifty years was just not enough." he sadly finished.

One of the Aurors with a heart-shaped face and purple hair gave an expectant look to the headmaster, trying to grab his attention and failing as the group started walking off "Not right now Nymphadora." they could hear him fadingly say.

The next day the news was flying around the school, and the Headmaster had to make a special announcement about what had occurred. After the morning speech he proceeded to make the same speech in the great hall. When he returned, he simply said "I wish all of you stand up and stand over by the stage." He paused as people got themselves situated "Now, that we have that out of the way." He cast three illuminated circles, numbered and colored. "Today for our theory class we'll let our bodies make the statement. I'll will be asking you a series of questions, first option answer you will go over to the first ring. And so forth and so on."

As the headmaster took a quick pregnant break, Harry whispered to his friends "Do what your heart tells you to do." The girls quickly nodded, unknown to them Sage had picked up on the statement.

When the Headmaster turned back around, he started "Everyone who is pure-blood circle one, Everyone who is half-blood circle two, everyone who is muggle blood, circle three."

Hermione started making a move but Harry gently caught her, and then gave her a look, while he shook his head. All the other twelve students got sorted, but Harry, Hermione, Daphne and Sage stood away from the circles."

The headmaster chuckled as a twinkle entered his eye "Mister Potter? Do you and your friends need more time to decide?"

Harry just shook his head "We're fine where we are Headmaster."

Still chuckling the Headmaster, spoke kindly "Care to enlighten the rest of the class as to why?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders as he explained "I almost chose muggle blood, but that would of been wrong, since it was still a label. Since I can only have my own blood, all the other options were a mute point." Harry lightly blushed "The first part of segregation is making a choice, I just chose not to with what was provide Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled "Very well done Mister Potter for clearly stating the purpose of this exercise, 10 points to Merlin. Now everyone back to your starting point, please."

When everyone was back, Albus started back up "By using this room as an example, you only get to chose one option at the time I present it. You may not change your mind. Now everybody ready, remember you must chose." Once he received head nods he began "If you have below average intelligence, go to circle one now."

This time Harry moved to the circle one, and the same people followed, plus Neville. When no one else joined them, the headmaster chuckled again "Now if your have troll intelligence move to ring two." No one moved, waiting for another option. The Headmaster sighed "If you are mentally incapable of making a choice go to ring three." The twins moved to this ring, as the others waited outside, smirking to themselves that they had out-smarted the Headmaster as Harry had done before."Everyone, who is not in a ring is now considered to have the mental capacity of xenophyophores, lemmings or dodos, just above dirt."

Shocked looks greeted the Headmaster who quickly explained "Inaction can also lead to a choice, but one most do not like or fathom. Mister Longbottom, why did you chose circle one? If you would please?"

The chubby boy with blonde hair, slowly kicked at his robes, with a slight flush to his cheeks before he responded "Well sir, given all the talent in the room. I just figured that I definitely belonged there."

"Very well done Mister Longbottom, another ten points for Merlin." Albus paused for effect "Mister Diggory, why did you not make a choice, if I may so inquire?"

The tall boy coughed before he spoke "Well Headmaster I was waiting for another choice to be quite honest."

The Headmaster chuckled "Most do. Now Mister Fred Weasley, why did you pick ring three?"

One of the red-headed twins spoke up "Well Sir, we saw the options going from bad to worse, so we decided to make a choice before it became to late."

The Headmaster laughed out loud before he contained himself "Well thank you for that excellent bit of advice Mister Weasley but I do believe I asked for your brother's opinion."

With the gobsmacked twins looking perplexed, Albus added "He's smarter quite frankly put." With their looks persisting, he sighed "He took the lead and you followed, I've paid attention that he usually does." After amusing himself, he added "Okay, everyone back to their places one more test, same rules apply." The headmaster conjured a glass of water before starting "Okay, who here would rather be alive but have to live by someone else morals, circle one please."

Four members of Merlin House went to the circle, the rest waited to see what Harry would do, when he hadn't budged neither did they. The Headmaster started back up " Who here would rather die, but by living by your own rules, circle two."

This time Harry moved to the second ring and most of the students followed him. Once everyone was placed Albus looked at the lone figure waiting for another option, Alicia Spinnet stood waiting for the final option. The Headmaster sighed "The final option, who here would rather die by someone else's morals, than live by their own." The sage eyes of the Headmaster looked at the student, as his arm swept over to the third ring "If you please Miss Spinnet."

Grumpily the dark student made her way over to the final ring, Albus shook his head in sadness, until he looked to the group in ring two "If you please Miss Clearwater, why did you make the second choice."

The long, blonde, curly haired girl blushed before she calmly pushed out "Because Harry did, and he hasn't been wrong yet, at least by what I've seen so far." She looked to the other students, looking for accepting nods before she looked back to the Headmaster.

The twinkle resumed "So Mister Potter what do you have to say for yourself."

Harry just shrugged again "Whether I live or die doesn't matter, only my path matters to me." he smugly finished.

The brief shocked look that crossed the Headmaster, wasn't lost by any in the group, as he spoke "What about the path of the others, they chose to follow you. What happens if the path you choose leads to your demise and theirs as well?"

Harry's look hardened as ice touched his tongue "I can be responsible only for my own actions. not the choice of others."

Albus returned the hard look "What about when you stopped Miss Granger from going to circle that one time. Can you explain that Mister Potter?"

Harry looked to Hermione as he spoke "That was a personal decision, If I hadn't she would be mad at herself for not trusting her heart and then mad at me for not being kind enough to help her. Friends should do that for one another don't you think Headmaster?"

"Yes indeed Mister Potter, friends should." Albus quickly dispersed the rings "Now with that said, if you'll all take your seats."

The lesson continued, and through the rest of the day the group of Merlin's were a little more quiet, a little more subdued. But it was February 2nd, so Harry and Hermione surprised everyone that night with a little party. The gifts were simple but the get-together was anything but, since it was Daphne's birthday. Vater and Mammie pulled the tent out of the trunk to make it a special occasion and set it up in Merlin's common room. The tent's ballroom was lavishly decorated and a ball was given. Daphne was paraded around the dance floor with each of the boy's of Merlin, since everyone wanted a chance. She could be heard laughing all night long, and had one of her best day's in a long time since the loss of her best friend. The day could be summoned up by her own actions, when she found her two best friends dancing and embraced them with patented Hermione hugs and a kiss to each of their cheeks "Thank you guys for this, I'm calling it a night."

Warmth radiated from each of her friends eyes as they chorused "Anything for you Daphne." The shock that grabbed their faces at the combined stereo, shortly faded into laughter at the absurdity of it. Soon the night crept into their eyes and they all knew it was time to get themselves to bed, and sleep happy dreams of true friendship.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

In due time classes continued and soon the morning of February 15th came. The quidditch team was antsy but focused on the task at hand, Slytherin would be their first game of the year. The whole team had the jitters, breakfast was a light affair and everyone had the nibbles, but no real appetite. Fred and George were keeping themselves busy with exploding snap. Angelina was pacing back and forth, Oliver, Katie and Sage watching as if she was tennis match batting around ideas. After almost an hour of the pacing, Angelina finally spoke up "Enough of this shite, lets head down to the pitch and see if we can't work out some nerves."

With brooms in hand, the team made it to the pitch in full gear. Ang was all business like "Get mounted up, I'll release the balls. Reserves get to it, were in this together."

The drills stated slowly as the fake scrimmage continued, when they were well into the second round a voice came over the the noise of the wind, in a Sonorus voice. "That's right Quidditch fans, this is Lee Jordan bringing you the highlights of the day. And what a day it is with ML playing against MPL, in all it's quidditch glory. Its a pass from ML Sage to ML Oliver, he fakes to the bottom ring but MPL Neville didn't go for it. It's a beautiful save." Clapping started forming, but everyone was to involved in the game to notice, Jordan continued "MPL Neville tosses the quaffle to MPL coach and chaser Angelina, who quickly swerves out of tight Bludger hit from one pair of terrible twosome of MP's hit squad. She leans in and does a blind pass to MPL Alicia, she lines up for the shot, but gets the quaffle stolen out of her tossing hand by none other than ML Katie. The Merlin League is playing a very tight game on defense and not much give on offense either as the teams battle back and forth."

The play continued, with the commentary which the team appreciated. With background sound, Angelina was addressing any issues. Instructing Harry and Cho on were to break up plays, and driving both teams to be the very best. The play continued until everyone's attention was brought out at the yelling Jordan "ML Harry is doing a Fieldsman Dive, with MPL Cho in hot pursuit. Oooooh the the pitch comes up so quick, it was a Wronski feint. But look at ML Potter go, he pulls a blind-backwards barrel roll and a foot hook around the lower ring. Does he see it. Yes he does ML Potter has caught the golden snitch. That's the game folks, Merlin League wins against Merlin Preparatory League 170 to 30." At the final exclamation the two teams were bombarded with applause from the surrounding stadium, full off staff and students alike, well except the group of Slytherin House.

With blushing faces the two teams waved to the crowd of on lookers, as they made their way down to the pitch they were greeted by the Headmaster and him shaking all the players hands "Exceptionally well played, I haven't seen a game this good in ages, and that's saying something. Miss Johnson I think you've stumbled upon something great. I think all the houses should have a Preparatory League so they can have a ready supply of trained quidditch players. And "With a twinkle in his eye "every student would love the chance to play twice as much. Don't you think." He finished his statement with a wink.

Everyone within hearing distance cheered for the new idea of the secondary leagues, even the Slytherins. Dumbledore raised his hand to quiet the crowd "With that said, I believe we still have a Quidditch match to watch."

Everyone returned back to the stands, but it took longer for them to get settled and watch the opening than the game itself. Madam Hooch called the two team captains over and noticed that Flint and Johnson were both giving each other threatening stares and gripping rather harder than was necessaryhad them shake hands before she could break them up "Now, I want a nice fair game," The grey haired lady was mostly looking at the Slytherin team as she continued "all of you… Mount your brooms, please." She waited for everyone to get into position, the sun gleamed off of her spiked grey hair and yellow piercing eyes. Once she found everyone in their starting position, she released the snitch first, the bludger second and finally she tossed the quaffle up to the center of the group.

Lee Jordan's dread-locks started bouncing around as he looked at the fast pace of the game "And there they go, that dirty Slytherin Flint throws an elbow right into Sage, and steals the quaffle." Before he could say the next thing, everything went quiet as Professor McGonagall could be seen talking to the exuberant student. "My apologies folks, I was just reminded that not all Slytherins are dirty, sorry Professor." He paused with his award-winning smile "Now back to the game, It's some tough playing out there, with two unanswered goals from Merlin. It looks like the Slytherin team is going to have to start pulling some things out if they want to be in this game. Probably from the Azkaban closet if you ask me."

"Jordan!" McGonagall growled.

"Well maybe not, I'm sure they could win without resorting to cheating" He gently scratched his temple in mock thought "Naw!"

The game continued, and the Slytherin team was heavily outmatched, by Merlin's sheer skill, but the snakes had size. So they started pushing their weight around, doing two on one cornering, skinning and **stooging. On the last one what they attempted was so poor, that is where two of the Slytherin Chasers rammed into Wood so that Flint could score a goal, and still it didn't work from Wood's quick reflexes. Also that allowed Katie a chance at a penalty shot, which brought the score to 160 to nothing. Slytherin team knew it couldn't win unless it could get a couple of scores in, they needed two goals and the snitch catch, to win. But their hopes got smashed when they saw Harry diving towards the snitch, with their seeker oblivious to the motion yet. Marcus tried to break up the play by grabbing one of the beater bats and lobbing a fast moving bludger into Harry's direction, but Harry quickly moved out of it's way and did a Plumpton Pass, once he could remove the snitch from under his sleeve and show it to the waiting stands. Lee broke out "Potter has caught the snitch, Merlin wins, 310 to ****nothing. Devastating the snakes in there first match of the season against Merlin."**

Madam Hooch came over and presented a list to Captain Johnson, "These are the violations that Slytherin did against you, do you want them punished on behalf of Merlin House."

They read as follow:

23 Counts of Blagging: Seizing opponents broom to slow them down.

47 Counts of Blatching: Flying with intent to collide.

9 Counts of Blurting: Locking broom handles to steer opponent off course.

113 Counts of Cobbing: Excessive use of elbows towards a player.

4 Counts of Flacking: Sticking any anatomy in a hoop to punch the Quaffle out.

4 Counts of Quaffle-pocking: Tampering with Quaffle.

6 Counts of Stooging: More than one chaser entering the scoring area.

206 Total foul counts against Merlin League.

Only 2 Penalty shots given to Merlin.

Angelina passed the list around, and smirkingly asked "So what options do we have?"

Madam Hooch grinned menacingly "Supposed to be a detention a point, so seven members on Slytherin team, twenty-nine days of consecutive detention."

Angelina looked to the nodding members of her team "Well at least Mr Filch won't be so lonely." Everyone laughed as Rolanda Hooch made note of the decision. At hearing the news Flint, Pucey, Bletchley and Higgs lost their look of cool calm and worry had replaced it.

Merlin House made it's way to the common room were a big party was starting up, it looked like there was enough food and drink to make it last into the wee hours, and by happenstance that's just what happened.

When Harry woke up in the morning on one of the common room couches, he was greeted with the sight of hair. On his left side was sleek raven, and on his right was bushy light brown. He gently cast a _Leviosa_ on their slumbering bodies, not wishing to wake them. Hermione's delicate but strong hand subconsciously curled into Harry's robes, anticipating the separation.

As he waited for her to relax her grip, Daphne had floated maybe an inch away and started to stir, her soft blue eyes searched for Harry's. Her smile joined her eyes as she spoke "Trying to get rid of us, next time remember a warming charm." She paused "That'll help."

"Not wanting to be rude Daph but nature has had it's fill of butterbeers and pumpkin juice. I think it landed on my bladder." He sheepishly smiled "I wouldn't want to embrace myself."

"Can't hold back now can you green-eyes?" Daphne playfully patted his tummy, but let him go as he squirmed and made a mad dash to the student rooms.

Once they were alone Hermione's soft brown eyes looked towards Daphne's "It was nice while it lasted."

Daphne nodded "Boys are so dense, you would think that he would want us around all the time."

Mione just shook her head "I think it had something to do with the potion Vater gave us." she blushed lightly "I think I was just more, you know, ready to have a boy that was a friend."

Daphne just laughed "And I thought it was just me. I wonder when he'll ever just ask one of us out." She giggled " Who do you think he'll ask first, you or me."

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders "Weeeelll, all I know is it wont be today. And knowing Harry, he'll ask one of us out at the very second he realizes it, and the timing couldn't be worse."

They chuckled to them selves, while elsewhere in the castle. "_SSS-ssshaiiiisss…." _She had never heard parseltongue before, but it was pretty impressive, though, the effect only marred slightly by the feeling of horror as she realized it had come from her own mouth. The sinks moved apart with a grace that was surely a sign of powerful magic, a magic that scared her down to her bones. With no control of her own she floated down into the the pit, and cried bitter silent tears in the darkness of her puppet life.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

The days continued to roll into one fast time of studying, playing and friendship. All to soon May was upon them, Hermione and Daphne were studying with the fifth and seventh year students with O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T. Studies, while Harry was getting ready for some flying time on the pitch. The two tests, Ordinary Wizarding Level tests you need Exceeds Expectations or Outstanding to move on to your NEWT classes. With the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests you needed the same scores to get any decent job after school. But with that aside, in just a couple days, their final match would be held against Gryffindor, and Harry didn't want to blow their record. Between both teams their record was clear victory, with the wins piled at three apiece. A little flying seemed just the thing to relieve some tension before the last match of the season and to wash away some the weird things that had been happening around the castle. Random people had been turned to stone, luckily the restorative potion was easily accessible. But still there was no word on what had been causing the incidents. Every time another incident occurred, the the Headmaster had simply stated that the Aurors were looking into it and there was no cause to be alarmed.

Harry was thinking about these things as he flew around the outer edges of the pitch and the forbidden forest. Enjoying the majestic view as the sun started lowering into the crescent sky, with the light tipping and wavering at each cloud tip, creating a new cascade of colors swimming within the horizon. Harry was one with his broom as the wind whipped past his hair as he performed barrel rolls, dives and twists, the setting sun his timer of fun.

All was beautiful until Harry felt a slam into his chest, followed by another one. With all the strength he could muster, he slumped over his broom, then guided himself to the ground near Hogwarts entrance. With the pain radiating from his chest he went into the castle on his way to Madam Pomfrey's. That's when he ran into the scene of the crowd on the second floor of the tower near girls' lavatory. When housemates saw him they made a path, and with what he saw he crumpled to the floor.

There on the floor were three figures, three of his best friends, Sage was petrified, but Hermione and Daphne were struck dead to the ground. It was to much for Harry as he screamed "NOOOOOOO!" His blood started boiling, accidental magic flared from all his extremities and then he crumpled to the floor, like a broken plane.

Harry woke to the sounds of two people talking

"When he wakes, please give him the dreamless potion Poppy" He heard Albus pause "With the loss of his two friends, a good nights sleep is just what he needs." Albus added "I don't know about the message and I don't know who the 'she' is but we will search the school grounds and hope for the best."

Poppy just sighed "Whatever you think best Albus."

"It is for the greater good Poppy and most importantly" Harry saw the twinkle in the Headmasters eye "For Harry's sanity."

The two turned to the listening Harry, Poppy with compassion radiating from her eyes and Albus with that grandfather twinkle. The Headmaster struck his voice "Well Mister Potter, since your up. Madam Pomfrey has a potion for you, it's for the best."

As the kind Matron made her way over to the bed, a thought struck Harry. 'It's not to late' they could use a time turner, the time turner could be used in a day from midnight to midnight, well technically twelve o one to midnight. But his friends had a chance, and Harry wasn't going to lose it. He spoke up "No sir, we could use the time turner... "He pleaded "There's still time, sir, please."

The Headmaster had a look of sadness "I'm afraid not Harry, they're highly restricted and in this case I don't think we could find one at this late hour."

Harry could smell the lie, as Poppy came closer to the bed with a menacing bottle that spelled doom for his friends, Harry did the only thing he could think of and shifted.

Harry had shifted straight over to the Headmaster's office and in a clear sharp voice "Accio Time-Turner!"

He could hear only one rattling in the top drawer of the Headmaster's desk, it took only a second for it to be released. Once he had it in his hand he was greeted to the sight of Albus entering the office "I thought I might find you here Harry." Those eyes twinkled into Harry "But this is not the solution." He stepped carefully forward "I have seen the future, and even though what has happened today is a terrible thing. It is for the greater good. Don't loose your focus on whats best for everyone."

Harry had watched as the Headmaster's eyes had entranced him and how he had kept moving forward, but he had to stay calm to see for what purpose. Harry's anger was bubbling like and overheated potion, ready to spill down the sides of the cauldron, some leaked out as he spouted "To what end, to see my friends die. To know what loss is. To never feel their friendship ever again. Fucking-Bloody-Hell, I DON"T THINK SO ALBUS."

In a whir Albus pulled out his wand "OBLIV..."

Harry shifted out of the room before the spell was completed. He had no way of judging the time, but he knew he was running out, so he flipped the turner end over end six times. The setting of the sun told him that he was in the right time frame, he made his way towards the second landing, only to be greeted by two Albus with wand at the ready, with eyes twinkling at him "This is for the greater good Harry you must realize this."

They brought their wand to bear on the gobsmacked student to just witness him disappear again. One Albus said to the other "This must stop, I'll keep with the present and you move through the past, and hour each. Sooner or later we'll find him."

What Albus wasn't counting on was Harry's logic, he figured Harry would go back and hour and try to get around them. Harry did one better, he had shifted over to the Headmaster's office once again, but then had spun the turner end over end until it wouldn't go anymore. He removed the waiting time turner in the desk drawer at the 12:01 mark, the time-turner in his hand dissolved as Harry started rewriting a new day. One in which Albus's ideas would be unknown, but also one in which his friends would be alive, he hoped.

He waited around the second floor lavatory, under his invisibility cloak. The long hours had taken their tole on Harry, and so he curled into a corner, and drifted off to sleep. The closed off corridor was quiet and lightly traveled, only once did someone open the door to the girl's restroom, which was kind of weird, but it did have the benefit of waking him up.

After awhile a great flood of water stretched over half the corridor, and it looked as though it was still

seeping from under the door of the bathroom. Harry could hear wails echoing off the bathroom walls.

"Now what's going on in there?" Harry thought to himself. "Let's go and see," and holding his cloak over his ankles he stepped through the great wash of water to the door bearing its out of order sign, ignored, and entered. A ghost was crying, if possible, louder and harder than he had ever heard before. She seemed to be hiding down a toilet. It was dark in the bathroom because the candles had been extinguished in the great rush of water that had left both walls and floor soaking wet.

"What's up, Miss?" asked Harry.

"Who's that?" sobbed the ghost miserably. "Come to throw something else at Myrtle?"

Harry waded across to where she was and said, "Why would I throw something at you?"

"Don't ask me," Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me. . . ."

"But it can't hurt you if someone throws something at you," said Harry, reasonably. "I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?"

Harry had said the wrong thing. Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked, "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game, I don't think so!"

"Who threw it at you, anyway?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. . . . I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head," said Myrtle, glaring at them. "It's over there, it got washed out. . . ."

Harry looked under the sink where Myrtle was pointing. A small, thin book lay there. It had a shabby black cover and was as wet as everything else in the bathroom. Harry stepped forward to pick it up. The little book lay on the floor, nondescript and soggy. Harry saw at once that it was a diary, and the faded year on the cover told him it was fifty years old. He opened it eagerly. On the first page he could just make out the name "T. M. Riddle" in smudged ink. Harry peeled the wet pages apart. They were completely blank. There wasn't the faintest trace of writing on any of them, not even a notation or a signature. "He never wrote in it," said Harry, disappointed.

"I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away?" asked Myrtle curiously as she hovered by Harry's shoulder.

Myrtle perked up "There was a Tom Riddle in my school year." She paused " Very handsome, but aloof..." She blushed as she continued "I know he was a prefect, I think for Slytherin and then Head boy if I remember correctly. But that was after..." She sobbed and Harry gave her time to continue "He received a medal for magical merit and was regarded as one of the most brilliant students ever to attend Hogwarts, of course it didn't hurt that he was very soft on the eyes. Sometimes he would come back and visit me, just to talk... He was very good at talking."

Harry turned to the back cover of the book and saw the printed name of a variety store on Vauxhall Road, London. "He must've been Muggle-born," said Harry thoughtfully. "To have bought a diary from Winstanley's Bookstore & Stationers, Vauxhall Road, London Made. . . ."

"Well, it's not much use to you," said Myrtle. She dropped her voice. "I'll share my toilet with you any time Harry." and blushed, if ever a ghost could blush again.

Harry, however just nodded and then pocketed the diary. Harry couldn't explain, even to himself, why he didn't just throw Riddle's diary away. The fact was that even though he knew the diary was blank, he kept absentmindedly picking it up and turning the pages, as though it were a story he wanted to finish. And while Harry was sure he had never heard the name Tom M. Riddle before, it still seemed to mean something to him, almost as though Riddle was a friend he'd had when he was very small, and had half forgotten. But this was absurd since he'd never had friends before Hogwarts.

Nevertheless, Harry was determined to find out more about Riddle, he still had time so he headed for the trophy room to examine Riddle's special award and snatched up the three girls he had been waiting for. An interested Hermione, Sage and Daphne accompanied Harry to the trophy room as he showed the diary to them and gave them the brief information Myrtle had given him. Riddle's burnished gold shield was tucked away in a corner cabinet and it didn't carry details of why it had been given to him. However, they did find Riddle's name on an old Medal for Magical Merit, and on a list of old Head Boys.

"He sounds like Percy," said Daphne, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Prefect, Head Boy . . . probably top of every class and wanting all the girls to swoon at his mighty..."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Hermione in a slightly hurt voice.

Daphne quickly recovered "Not at all. It's just that Percy uses it as a status symbol." she added "Always bragging about it, I was just saying."

Hermione quickly gave her friend a hug and the matter was now settled.

Harry guided Hermione, Daphne and Sage back to Merlin's common room and then returned to his post and waited the rest of the night. But must of missed his chance as nothing else had occurred for the rest of the night. Maybe he had missed it while going to the trophy room, he sighed.

Back in Merlin's common room, Hermione and Daphne were waiting for him, Harry showed her T. M. Riddle's diary and told her the story of how he had found it.

"Ooh, it might have hidden powers," said Hermione enthusiastically, taking the diary and looking at it closely.

"If it has, it's hiding them very well," said Daphne. "Maybe it's was never used. I don't know why you don't just throw it away, Harry."

"I wish I knew why someone did try," stated Harry. "I wouldn't mind knowing how Riddle got an award for special services to Hogwarts either."

"Could of been anything," Daphne continued. "Maybe he got twenty O.W.L.s or saved a teacher from a giant mountain troll or something..."

But Harry could tell from the pensieve look on Hermione's face that she was thinking what he was thinking.

"What?" asked Daphne, looking from one to the other of her friends.

"Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, wasn't it?" Harry speculated "That's what the Headmaster had said, right."

"Yeah. . ." said Daphne slowly.

"And this diary is fifty years old," said Hermione, tapping it excitedly with the tip of her wand.

"So?" Daphne testedly asked

"Oh, Daphne, please wake up," snapped Hermione. "We know the person who opened the Chamber last time was expelled fifty years ago. We know Tom Riddle got an award for special services to the school fifty years

ago. Well, what if Tom got his special award for catching the Heir of Slytherin? His diary would probably tell us everything... like where the Chamber is, how to open it, and what sort of creature lives in it... maybe even who is behind the attacks this time. No one responsible would want that lying around, would they?"

"That's just brilliant, Hermione," Daphne paused, "with just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in his diary."

But Hermione wasn't done. "It might be invisible ink!" she hopefully whispered. She tapped the diary three times and said, "Aparecium!" Nothing happened. Undaunted, Hermione shoved her hand back into her bag and pulled out what appeared to be a bright red eraser. She explained as her friends gave her inquisitive looks "It's a Revealer, I got it in Diagon Alley." She rubbed hard on one of the blank pages, but nothing happened.

Daphne said "Tom just got a diary for a present and couldn't be bothered filling it out, most boys are just that way." She threw a quick look at Harry to make sure she was not implying him.

Harry couldn't explain, even to himself, why he didn't just throw Tom's diary away. The fact was that even though he knew the diary was blank, he kept absentmindedly picking it up and turning the pages, as though there was a story there, he just hadn't found it yet. And while Harry was sure he had never heard the name before, it still seemed to mean something to him, almost as though it was a distant memory of a friend he'd had when he was very small, and had half forgotten. But this was absurd. He'd never had friends before he had come to Hogwarts, Hermione. Tracey and Daphne were his first friends. Nevertheless, Harry was determined to find out more about Tom, so there he was, his analytical mind going in circles as he thought about it.

Harry gave his friends a hug as he went to his room, while still contemplating the diary. Once in his room he flopped the diary on to his desk, and it was by pure chance that the diary flipped open and the topper of ink came undone and spilled all over the open book. The diary, however, was as clean as it had been before the ink bottle had spilled all over it. Harry sat on his four-poster and flicked through the blank pages, not

one of which had a trace of scarlet ink on it. Then he pulled a new bottle out of his desk, dipped his quill into it, and dropped a blot onto the first page of the diary. The ink shone brightly on the paper for a second and then, as though it was being sucked into the page, vanished. Excited, Harry loaded up his quill a second time and wrote, "My name is Harry, Harry Potter." The words shone momentarily on the page and they, too, sank without trace. Then, at last, something happened. Shimmering back out of the page, in his very own ink, came words Harry

had never written.

"Hello, Harry Potter. My name is Tom, Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?"

These words, too, faded away, but not before Harry had started to scribble back. "Well someone tried to flush it down a toilet and I found it." He waited eagerly for Tom's reply.

"Well it's a good thing that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be certain persons who would not want my words read."

"What do you mean, Tom?" Harry scrawled, blotting the page in his excitement and having to get a new quill.

"I mean that this diary holds memories of terrible things. Things that were covered up. Things that happened at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, during my time there."

"That's where I am right now," Harry quickly penned. "I'm at Hogwarts, and horrible stuff's been happening. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" His heart was hammering as he wrote the last line. Tom's reply came quickly, his writing becoming untidier, as though he was hurrying to tell all he knew. "Of course I know all about the Chamber of Secrets. In my day, they told us it was a legend, that it did not exist. But this was a lie. In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who had opened the Chamber and he was expelled. But Headmaster Dippet, ashamed that such a thing could happen at Hogwarts, forbade me to tell the truth. A story was given out that the girl had died in a freak accident. They gave me a nice, shiny, engraved trophy for my trouble and warned me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned."

Harry nearly tipped his ink bottle onto the diary in his hurry to write back. "It's happening again, right now as I write this. There have been attacks and no one seems to know who is behind them. Who did it last time?"

"I can say it was them, but I can show you, if you like," came Tom's reply. "You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside the memory of the night when I caught him and you can come to your own conclusion."

Harry hesitated, his quill suspended over the diary. What did Tom mean? How could he be taken into somebody else's memory? He glanced nervously at the door, contemplating the darkness and maybe involving his friends at the idea. When he looked back at the diary, he saw fresh words forming on the page.

"Let me show you." Tom had written back.

Harry paused for a fraction of a second and then wrote two letters. "0K".

The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, stopping halfway through the month of June. Mouth hanging open gobsmacked, Harry saw that the little square for June thirteenth seemed to have turned into a miniscule television screen. With his hands trembling slightly, he raised the book to press his eye against the little window, and before he knew what was happening, he was tilting forward into the diary, the

window was widening, he felt his body leave his bed, and he was pitched headfirst through the opening in the page, into a whirl of color and shadow. He felt his feet hit solid ground, and stood, shaking, as the blurred

shapes around him came suddenly into focus. He knew immediately where he was. This circular room with the

sleeping portraits was Dumbledore's office - but it wasn't Dumbledore who was sitting behind the desk. A wizened, frail looking wizard, bald except for a few wisps of white hair, was reading a letter by candlelight. Harry had never seen this man before. "I'm sorry," he said nervously. "I didn't mean to butt in" But the wizard didn't look up. He continued to read, frowning slightly as he went over the words.

Harry drew nearer to his desk and stammered, "Er... I'll just go, ok?"

Still the wizard ignored him. He didn't seem even to have heard him. Thinking that the wizard might be deaf, Harry raised his voice. "Sorry to disturb you sir. I'll go now," he half-shouted.

The wizard folded up the letter with a sigh, stood up, walked past Harry without glancing at him, and went to draw the curtains to his window. The sky outside the window was ruby-red with low wisps clouds on the horizon, it was very close to sunset. The wizard went back to the desk, sat down, and twiddled his thumbs,

watching the door. Harry looked around the office and took in his surroundings, no Fawkes the phoenix, no whirring silver contraptions. This was Hogwarts as Tom had known it, meaning that this unknown wizard was Headmaster, not Dumbledore, and he, Harry, was little more than a phantom, completely invisible to the people of fifty years ago, it was like a pensieve memory.

There was a knock on the office door. "Enter," said the old wizard in a feeble voice.

A boy of about sixteen entered, toke off his pointed hat. A silver prefect's badge was glinting on his chest. He was much taller than Harry, but he, too, had jet-black hair.

"Ah, Prefect Riddle," said the Headmaster.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster Dippet?" said Riddle. He looked nervous.

"Sit down," Dippet simply said "I've just been reading the letter you sent me."

"Oh," said Riddle. He sat down, gripping his hands together nervously, with the white of his hands and knuckles very evident.

"My dear boy," said Dippet kindly, "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays, spend some time with friends?"

"No," said Tom at once. "I'd very much rather stay at Hogwarts and continue my studies than go back to that, that..."

"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?" asked the Headmaster curiously.

"Yes, sir," answered Tom, reddening slightly.

"Are you Muggle-born?"

"Half-blood, sir," said Tom "Muggle father, mother was a witch."

"And both your parents are?"

"My mother died just after I was born, sir. She named me Tom after my father, Marvolo after my grandfather, that's what the orphanage told me anyways."

Dippet clucked his tongue sympathetically. "The thing is, Tom," he sighed, "Special arrangements might have

been made for you at the beginning of the school year, but in the current circumstances..."

"You mean with all these attacks, sir?" asked Tom, and at those words Harry's heart jumped into his throat and moved closer, scared of missing anything.

"Precisely," Stated the Headmaster. "My dear boy, you must see how foolish it would be of me to allow you to remain at the castle when term ends. Particularly in light of the recent tragedy, the death of that poor little girl and all the questions. You will be safer by far at your home. As a matter of fact, the Ministry of Magic is even now talking about closing the school. We are no closer to locating the err... source of all these unpleasant and unfortunate events."

Tom's eyes had widened. "Sir, if the culpable person was caught, if it all stopped. What then?"

"What do you mean, Tom?" said Dippet with a squeal to his voice, as he sat up in his chair. "Riddle, do you mean you know anything about these attacks?"

"No, sir," Tom quickly added. But Harry was sure it was the same sort of "no" that he himself had

given Dumbledore, to avoid getting someone else into trouble.

Dippet sank back into his chair, looking at Tom faintly disappointed as he said "You may go, Tom. Please keep any of the staff informed if you do find something, anything" he quickly added.

Tom nodded as he slid off his chair and slouched out of the room. Harry followed him down the moving spiral staircase, emerging next to the gargoyle in the darkening corridor. Tom stopped, and in doing so, so did Harry. Harry could tell that Tom Riddle was doing some serious thinking. He was biting his lip, his forehead furrowed, just like a bushy haired friend of his. Harry waited as he knew what would happen next, Tom suddenly reached a decision and hurried off, Harry gliding noiselessly behind him. They didn't see any other students or staff until they reached the entrance hall, when a tall wizard with long, sweeping auburn hair and a beard called to Tom from the marble staircase.

"What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom?" Asked a fifty-year younger Albus Dumbledore.

"I had to see the headmaster, sir," Tom calmly explained.

"Well, hurry off to bed, then" said Dumbledore, giving Tom exactly the kind of penetrating stare Harry knew so well. "Best not to roam the corridors these days until it's safer..." He sighed heavily, bade Tom good night, and strode off.

Tom watched him walk out of sight, with a story being told about the slump in Dumbledore's shoulders. Once Albus was out of sight, Tom moved quickly, rushing straight down the stone steps to the dungeons, with Harry in hot pursuit. But to Harry's disappointment, Tom hadn't led him not into a hidden passageway or a secret tunnel but to the very dungeon in which Harry had had Potions with Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore. The torches hadn't been lit, and when Tom pushed the door closed. Harry had to walk through the door like a ghost so he could see the two other people in the room. Tom was standing behind the dark outline of a huge boy who was crouching in front of an open door, a very large box next to it. The man was speaking in a hoarse whisper. "C'mon, c'mon now, gotta get yeh outta here. C'mon now " He quietly pleaded "In the box now..."

There was something familiar about that voice. But before it registered Tom sharply stated "Evening, Rubeus."

The Hagrid quickly slammed the door shut and stood up. "What yer doin' down here, Tom?" the sign on the door said "**Professor Horace E. F. Slughorn**".

Riddle stepped closer towards Hagrid and the closed door "It's all over," Tom calmly said. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus." He kept explaining "They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop." He took another step forward "I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for exercise and..."

Rubeus Hagrid bellowed "It never killed no one!" backing against the closed door in an act of protection. From behind him, Harry could hear a funny rustling and clicking.

"Come on, Rubeus," Tom pleaded, moving yet closer. "The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow. The least Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is destroyed."

"It wasn't him!" roared the boy, his voice echoing in the dark empty classroom. "He wouldn'! He never!"

"Stand aside," said Tom, drawing out his wand "It's for the greater good."

His spell lit the classroom with a sudden flaming light. The door behind Hagrid flew open with such force it knocked him into the opposite end of the classroom. And out of it came something that made Harry let out a long, piercing scream unheard by anyone. A vast, low-slung, hairy body and a tangle of black legs; a gleam of many eyes and a pair of razor-sharp pincers. Tom raised his wand again, but he was too late. The thing bowled him over as it scuttled it's way into Harry's petrified form. It launched itself through the now ducking Harry and crashed through the Lab's door, tearing up the corridor and out of sight down the hallway. Tom scrambled to his feet, looking after it; he raised his wand, but the huge boy leapt on him, seized his wand, and threw him back down, yelling, "NO!"

With that the scene whirled around, the darkness became complete and Harry felt himself falling out of the book and with a crash he landed with a thump on his four-poster bed in his room, Riddle's diary lying open on his stomach. He quickly placed the book on his nightstand, and tried to calm himself. Before he had had time to regain his breath, his door swung open and both Daphne and Hermione rushed to his bed. Many questions were asked and Harry told them everything that had occurred since he left the two.

Hermione said it best "We felt your worry, we're sleeping here tonight." She and Daphne looked to Harry for reassurance. When he reluctantly nodded his head the girls sighed and then snuggled into his sides. Within moments everyone was asleep.

Upon waking, Harry had felt the best he had in years, to heads rested on his chest. Harry tried to keep from chuckling, Hermione was nibbling her right index finger-nail as she slept and Daphne had drooled. Remembering Daphne's previous remarks, he cast a warming charm on them and then levitated them off. Mother nature was screaming at him, so he quickly scooched from under the pair and made a quick dash to his bathroom. When he came back the girls had shifted positions and now Daphne was drooling on Hermione chest. Harry made sure to file that visual into 'Happy' memories and started collecting his things for class. As he did he realized what wasn't there. "Riddle's diary's gone," he said in an undertone to sleeping forms.

"What?" both girls jerked awake and exclaimed at the same time.

"The diary is gone. Must have been taken while we were asleep. Who could of done such a thing?" Harry genuinely asked.

Hermione came to the rescue "Probably the same person who threw it away in the first place."

Harry scratched his chin, while Daphne said "That means they're either in Merlin house or have access." She continued "So seventeen students" She looked to her two friends "Okay well fourteen students, plus the Staff and the Aurors." she looked to Hermione.

"That's doable. We can fiddle that down." everyone nodded to Hermione's words.

It then dawned on Harry, in his memories who Tom was and where the chamber of secrets was, he let his friends know everything, which led to a quick plan.

On their way down to great hall, since it was a Saturday and the Headmaster would be there, the ran across a new message "HER BONES WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER".

The made it a quick decision, they started running to the great hall, but were shocked to find that the Headmaster was in his office, so they ran there. At the bottom of the stairs Harry gave the gargoyle a look and it just stepped to the side without the password.

Harry knocked and there was a sudden silence from inside. Then the door opened the tiniest crack and they saw a pair of The Headmaster's twinkling eyes peering through it. "Oh, Mrs Granger, Mrs Greengrass and Mr Potter." He said, opening the door a bit more wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment, Wizengamot, and ICW duties today, so please make this quick."

"Professor, we've got some information for you," said Hermione. "We think it'll help you with finding the Chamber of secrets."

"Err, well I'm in a terrible rush. The plans for the school are at Gringotts and the Aurors are in a tizzy because some have went missing, so hurry this up please." Albus's face looked, from what they could see looked very uncomfortable. "I mean well all right, all right. Come in, come in." He opened the door and they entered right behind him.

"You can't go now Headmaster! Not with all the stuff going on here and now we know where the Chamber is!"

The Headmaster banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them. "Well since you know it's location," he said. "I think that's everything. Yes. Only one thing left." He pulled out his wand and turned it on them. "Awfully sorry about this, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing secrets all over the place. Id never get any more political capital and that is something for the greater good of tomorrow."

Harry already had has wand in outreached hand, having already experienced some of the Headmaster's treachery. And as the the Headmaster rose his wand Harry bellowed, "Expelliarmus!" Albus was blasted backward, falling over his trunk; his wand flew high into the air where Daphne caught it, and tossed it to Harry. Harry furiously kicked Albus's trunk aside and now Albus was looking up at him, feeble once more. Harry was still pointing his wand at him.

"What d'you want me to do, Harry?" said Albus weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do without a wand."

"You're in luck," said Harry, forcing Albus to his feet at wand point, and placing him between his two friends.

"We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. So let's go and have some fun together." They marched Albus out of his office and down the stairs, all the way to the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, and then to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They sent Albus in first. Harry was pleased to see that he was shaking and not working on a new plan.

Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of one of the end toilets. "Oh, it's you," she said when she saw Harry. "What do you want this time, want to share?"

"To ask you the very tough question of how you died, Myrtle?" asked Harry.

Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once, she looked as though she had never been asked such a question, in all her life. "Ooooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I had hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. So I had to take them off to wipe away my tears. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway, what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then" Myrtle swelled, her face shining from the fresh image. "I died."

"How?" asked Harry gently.

Myrtle said in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away" She looked dreamily at Harry. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd ever laughed at my glasses."

"Where exactly did you see those eyes, Myrtle?" asked Harry.

"Somewhere there," said Myrtle, pointing vaguely toward the sink in front of her toilet. Harry, Hermione and Daphne hurried over to it. Albus was standing well back, a look of utter terror on his face. It looked like an ordinary sink. They examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. And then Harry saw it. The etching on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake, one that had come from his memories.

"That tap has never worked," Myrtle said brightly as he ran his hand over it.

Harry moved to the wall that was just south of the sink and explained himself "The sink was just for the basilisk to enter and exit. Right over here" He searched the stones and found the double "SS" symbol on one of the bricks "Is the stairway." Harry looked at the double "SS" and willed himself to believe it was alive and a snake. If he moved his head, the candlelight made it look as though it were alive and moving. "_Open_," he asked/said pleadingly. Except that the word wasn't what he heard; a strange hissing had escaped him, and at once the brick glowed with a brilliant white light and the bricks started swirling and forming into an arch like Diagon Alley. Harry heard the girls gasp and he had already made up his mind of what he was going to do. "I'm going down there." he simply stated. He couldn't not go, not now they had found and he now remembered the entrance to the Chamber, not if there was even the faintest, slimmest, wildest chance that the person might still be alive.

"Me too!" said Daphne.

There was a pause as the two friends looked to Hermione, she said "I think it would be best if one of us stays up here just in case."

"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Albus, with a shadow of his old smile and a twinkle in his eye. "I'll just..." He put his hand on the door knob, but Daphne, Hermione and Harry all had their wands pointed at him.

"You can go first" Daphne said condescendingly as she batted her eyelashes at him.

White-faced and wandless, Albus approached the opening to the stairs "Children," he said, his voice feeble, but gaining strength. "Children, what good will this do, I have important things that need doing, stop this foolishness?" Harry jabbed him in the back with his wand and Albus started making his way down the stairs.

Once all three were down the long circular stairs and at the bottom "Lumos!" Harry muttered to his wand and it lit again. "C'mon," he said to Daphne and Albus, He handed Daphne the spare wand just in case and off they went, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor. The tunnel was so dark that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the light that flickered back and forth. "Remember," Harry said sincerely as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away and pray for the best. Luckily the tunnel was quiet as the grave, and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud crunch as Daphne stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. Harry lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones. Trying very hard not to imagine what the person might look like if they found her, Harry led the

way forward, around a dark bend in the tunnel.

"Harry, there's something up there." stated Daphne hoarsely and grabbing for Harry's shoulder. They froze, watching. Harry could just see the outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving. "Maybe it's asleep," he breathed, glancing back at the other two and damning his foolishness. Albus's hands were pressed over his eyes not wanting to look. Harry turned back to look at the thing, his heart beating so fast it hurt. Very slowly, he narrowed his eyes as much as he could make them and still see and edged himself forward, his wand held high casting the light as bright as he could. The light slid over a gigantic snake skin, of a vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed it must have been thirty feet long at least.

"Shit" Daphne weakly said.

There was a sudden movement behind them. Albus's knees had given way, as he faltered along the bones. "Get up!" said Daphne sharply, pointing her wand at Albus. Albus got to his feet and then dove at Daphne, knocking her to the ground. Harry jumped forward, but too late, Albus was straight up, proud and sure of himself once again. He had his old wand in his hand and a gleaming smile back on his face. "The adventure ends here, children!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl,

and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her devoured body. It's time to say good-bye to your memories!" He raised his wand high over his head and yelled, "Obliviate!" at the same time, Harry yelled "Expelliarmus!" The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb as the spell was reflected back onto Albus. Harry flung his arms over his head and ran, slipping over the coils of snake skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. Next moment, he was standing alone, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock.

"Daphne!" he shouted. "Are you okay? Daphne!"

"I'm here, Harry!" came Daphne's muffled voice from behind the rockfall. "I'm okay this arsehole's not though, he's out like a light, fecking bastard!" There was a dull thud and a loud "ooff!" It sounded as though Daphne had just kicked Albus in the shins, Harry hoped it was his shins. "What do you think we should do now?" Daphne's voice said, sounding desperate. "There's no way can get through, it'll take us ages."

Harry looked up at the tunnel ceiling. Huge cracks had appeared in it. He had never tried to break apart anything as large as these rocks by magic, and now didn't seem a good moment to try. What if the whole tunnel caved in? There was another thud and another "ooff!" from behind the rocks, Harry guessed that Daphne was plenty pissed at the Headmaster and still working on his 'shins'. Harry knew the choice before him, the girl had already been in the Chamber of Secrets for no one knew how many hours, Harry knew there was only one thing to do. "Wait there," he called to Daphne. "Wait with Albus. I'll go on. If I'm not back in an hour..." There was a very pregnant pause, and Harry didn't want to say the rest.

"I'll try and move some of these rocks," said Daphne, who seemed to be trying to keep her voice calm and steady. "So you can get back through. And if not Harry, then I'll take Dumbledore back up and we'll get Hermione to help. Harry?"

"See you in a bit," Harry said trying to inject some confidence into his shaking voice "I'll see you soon."

"Wait Harry!" Daphne pleaded.

Harry turned around and yelled back "What is it Daphne?"

There was a pause and then she said with all her heart "No matter what, you come back to us, okay." Harry didn't say anything and Daphne asked again, her voice nearly breaking "Okay Harry, please."

Harry just sighed "I'll be back in a bit." He heard Daphne attacking the rocks in silence and so with that he set off alone past the giant snake skin. Soon the distant noise of Daphne straining to shift the rocks was gone. The tunnel turned and turned again. Every nerve in Harry's body was tingling unpleasantly. He wanted the tunnel to end, yet dreaded what he'd find when it did. And then, at last, as he crept around yet another bend, he saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined metal serpents were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds. "Well this is just great." He said to himself. Harry approached, his throat very dry. There was no need to pretend these stone snakes were real; their eyes looked strangely alive. He knew what he had to do. He cleared his throat, and the emerald eyes seemed to flicker. "_Open_" said Harry, in a low, faint hiss. The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and the doors swung to their sides. Harry, shaking from head to foot, walked inside and took notice, he was standing at the end of a very long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars were right in the front and down the marble path, there more carved serpents that rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness, casting long, black shadows through the odd, greenish gloom that filled the place. His heart started beating very fast, as he stood listening to the cold silence of the ominous room.

Could the basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar? And where was the girl? He pulled out his wand and moved forward between the serpentine columns. Every careful footstep echoed loudly off the shadowy walls, the torch light flickering to help with his nervousness.

He kept his eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement. The hollow eye sockets of the stone snakes seemed to be following him. More than once, with a jolt of the stomach, he thought he saw one stir. Then, as he drew level with the last pair of pillars, a statue high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. Harry had to crane his neck to look up into the giant face above: It looked like Neptune from Greek mythology, except with a longer, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor. And between the feet, face down, lay a small, black-robed figure with silky brown-black hair. "Shit!" Harry muttered, sprinting to her and dropping to his knees. "Come on don't be dead, oh please don't be dead!" He flung his wand aside, grabbing the girls shoulders, and turned her over. Her face was white as marble, and just as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. But then she must be, he tried to remember her name, the girl with the heart-shaped face "Nymphadora, please wake up," Harry muttered desperately, shaking her. Nymphadora's head lolled hopelessly from side to side and Harry was in a panic.

"She won't wake up." said a soft voice.

Harry jumped and spun around on his knees. A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar,

watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry were looking at him through a misted window. But there was no mistaking him "Tom, Tom Riddle?"

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face. "What do you mean, she won't wake up?" Harry asked desperately. "She's" Harry swallowed hard to get his next question out "Not dead?"

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."

Harry stared at him. Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird, misty light shining about him, not a day older than sixteen. Harry had to ask "Are you a ghost?" his uncertainty ring true on every word.

"Just a memory," said Tom quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years." He pointed toward the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary Harry had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

For a second, Harry wondered how it had got there – but there were more pressing matters to deal with. "You've got to help me, Tom," Harry said, raising Nymphadora's head again. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk, here and I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment. Could you help me, Please?"

Riddle didn't move. Harry, sweating, managed to hoist Nymphadora half off the floor, and bent to pick up his wand again. But his wand had gone missing. "Did you see?" He looked up to see Riddle was still watching him and twirling Harry's wand between his long practiced fingers.

"Thanks," said Harry, stretching out his hand for his magical foci. A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at Harry, twirling the wand idly. "Listen" said Harry urgently, his knees sagging with Nymphadora's dead weight. "We've got to go! If the basilisk comes..."

"It won't come until it is called" said Riddle calmly.

Harry lowered Nymphadora back onto the floor, unable to hold her up any longer. "What do you mean, Tom?" he asked. "Look, give me back my wand, I might need it."

Riddle's smile broadened. "You won't be needing it" he said.

Harry stared at him, cursing inside. "What do you mean, I won't be needing it?"

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter" said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you, to hear what you have to say."

"Look" said Harry, losing patience, "I don't think you get it. We're in the Chamber of Secrets. We can talk later."

"We're going to talk now" said Riddle, still smiling broadly, and he pocketed Harry's wand.

Harry stared at him. There was something very funny going on here and right there on the tip of his brain was a memory itching to get out, so he stalled "How did Nymphadora get like this?" he asked calmly and slowly.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Nymphadora Tonks is like this is because she opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry still stalling for time.

"The diary" said Riddle. "My diary. Nymphadora has been writing in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes. How her family had been disowned, How nobody understands her or wants to be with her. How she was always teased at school, how as a Hufflepuff she never had any real friends." Riddle's eyes glinted as he continued "How she didn't think famous- good-great-god-like Harry Potter would ever like her or even notice her." All the time Tom spoke, his eyes never left Harry's face. There was an almost hungry look in them. "It's very boring, having to listen to her silly little troubles of school, home, love, and work."he went on basking in his tale. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. I kept her enthralled. Nymphadora simply loved everything about me. No one's ever understood me like you, Tom. I'm so glad I've got this diary from work to confide in. It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket and understands me." Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. It made the hairs stand up on the back of Harry's neck. "If I do say so myself, Harry, I've always had a knack to charm the people I needed. So Nymphadora poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I needed. I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets, her wants, her desires, her lust. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss Nymphy. Powerful enough to start feeding her a few of my secrets, to start pouring a little of my soul back into her."

"What do you mean, Tom?" said Harry, whose mouth had gone very dry, as he kept his magic ready. He was not a wizard, he was a mage, Goblin and Elven trained.

"Haven't you guessed yet, Harry Potter?" said Riddle softly. "Nymphadora Tonks opened the Chamber of Secrets. She strangled the school roosters and daubed threatening messages on the walls. She set the Serpent of Slytherin on the Mudbloods, the blood traitors and the Squib's cat."

"No" Harry whispered, preparing himself.

"Yes" said Riddle, calmly. "Of course, she didn't know what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries they were far more entertaining Dear Tom," he recited in Nymphadora's voice, watching Harry's horrified face, "I think I'm losing my memory. There are feathers all over my robes and 1 don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, l can't remember what I did tonight, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom, Albus keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not myself. I think he suspects something. Dear Tom, there was another attack today and I don't know where I was. Tom, what am I going to do? I think I'm going mad, I think I'm the one attacking everyone, Tom! Dear Tom, I found myself in a student's bathroom and watching him shower. I don't know how I got there and I had to wait for him to leave before I could, Tom I'm so scared!" Harry's fists were clenched, his nails were digging deep into his Palms. "it took a very long time for stupid little Nymphy to stop trusting her diary," said Riddle. "But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where you came in, Harry. You found it, and I

couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was you, the very person I was most anxious to meet."

"And why did you want to meet me, a little old firstie?" asked Harry as the anger was coursing through him, and it was an effort to keep his voice steady.

"Well, you see, Nymphy told me all about you, Harry" stated Riddle. "Your whole fascinating history." His eyes roamed over the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, and his expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust."

"Hagrid is a friend" said Harry, his voice now shaking with magic flaring about him."And you framed him, didn't you? I thought you made a mistake, but then I knew".

Riddle laughed his high laugh again, joyous as he said "It was my word against his, Harry. Well, you can imagine how it looked to old Armando Dippet. On the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, orphaned but so brave, school prefect, model student. But on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls and make friends with half-breeds. But even I will admit, even I was surprised how well the plan worked out. I thought someone must realize that Hagrid couldn't possibly be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken me five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance" He scoffed "As though Hagrid had the brains, or the power! Only the Transfiguration Professor, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed. Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did or trust me like the others after that."

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you." stated Harry, his teeth gritted.

"Well, he certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after the Half-Giant was expelled" said Riddle carelessly. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going

to waste those long years I had spent searching for it. I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages with the help of a horcrux and that filthy Mudblood in the bathroom. So that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it," Harry triumphantly spouted. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. And in a few hours no one will even notice a missing diary."

"Haven't I already told you" said Riddle quietly, "that killing Mudbloods, blood traitors and breeds doesn't even matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been, you."

Harry just stared at him gobsmacked, with that itch still going at the back of his brain.

"Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Nymphy who was writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. "What if you found out how to work it, and I repeated all her secrets about you to you? What if, even worse, I told you who'd been strangling roosters? So the foolish bitch waited until you were asleep and stole it back. But I knew what I had to do, what I needed to do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir. From everything Nymphy had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths, impossible or not to solve the mystery particularly if an innocent was attacked. And Nymphy had told me the whole school was buzzing because you could speak Parseltongue and all these other languages. So I made Nymphy write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. She struggled and cried and begged for you to come save her. But now there isn't much life left in her. Nymphy put too much of herself into the diary, into me. Enough to let me leave its pages at last so I could wait for you to appear here since we arrived. I knew you'd come, the brave knight always comes to rescue the princess, I have so many questions for you, Harry Potter."

"Like what?" Harry spat, fists still clenched, magic still tingling. Waiting for his chance as the man spilled his secrets like a evil character from a movie.

"Well" said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "How is it that you a little brat with no extraordinary magical talent, managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed? Can you answer me that!" There was an odd red gleam in Tom's hungry eyes now.

"Why do you care how I escaped?" asked Harry slowly, trying to keep the dryness out of his words. "Voldemort was after your time, wizard!" and even after he said it, he knew it, the memory came to him, and Harry sighed.

"Voldemort" said Riddle softly, "Is my past, present, and future, my young Harry Potter." He pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, silently casting the 'Flagrate' spell to write the three shimmering words of his name...

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then Tom waved the wand once more, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves to...

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side? I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Potter! I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, to bow down to, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

Harry's brain seemed to have jammed. He stared numbly at Tom, at the poor orphaned boy who had grown up to murder Harry's own parents, and so many others, to create even more orphans. At last he found his voice and forced himself to speak "You're not!" he simply said, his quiet voice full of hatred.

"Not what?" snapped Riddle, with and edge to his question.

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world" said Harry, breathing fast. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were your strongest, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you, even now, wherever you're hiding these days. Crawling in the shadows, scheming to your own ends, a mere reflection of a man, you stupid git!"

The smile had gone from Riddle's face, to be replaced by a very ugly look of pure hatred. "Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me, a long forgotten spell and he cowers in the darkest recesses of his mind! How trusting he is of those around him, hoping that no one dares notice his flame, the Greater GOOD!" he hissed.

"He's not as gone as you might think!" Harry retorted. He was speaking at random, wanting to scare Riddle, wanting to buy time, wishing rather than believing it to be true. As Riddle opened his mouth, it froze. Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder. It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on Harry's scalp and made his heart feel as though it was swelling to twice its normal size. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that Harry felt it vibrating inside his own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar. A crimson bird the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a

peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle. A second later, the bird was flying straight at Harry. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at his feet, then landed heavily on his

shoulder. As it folded its great wings, Harry looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye. The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to Harry's cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle.

"That is Dumbledore's phoenix" said Riddle, staring coldly back at it

.

"Fawkes?" Harry breathed, and he felt the bird's golden claws squeezing his shoulder gently.

"And that " said Riddle, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped, "that is Leslie the old school Sorting Hat" So it was. Patched, frayed, and dirty, the hat lay motionless at Harry's feet. Riddle began to laugh again. He laughed so hard that the dark chamber rang with it, as though seven Riddles were laughing at once

"This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"

Harry didn't answer. He might not see what use Fawkes or the Sorting Hat were, but he was no longer alone, and something was better than nothing. He waited for Riddle to stop laughing with his courage mounting. "To business, Harry," said Riddle, still smiling broadly. "Twice in your lifetime, in my future, we have met and twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly with gleam in his eye, "the longer you stay alive."

Harry was thinking fast, weighing his chances. it looked bad, all right. But the longer Riddle stood there, the more life that was dwindling out of Nymphadora and in the meantime, Harry had noticed suddenly, Riddle's outline was becoming clearer, more solid as he had talked. If it had to be a fight between him and Riddle,

better sooner than later. "No one knows why you lost your powers when you attacked me or they really didn't care," Harry said abruptly. "I don't know myself But I know why you couldn't kill me. Because my mother died to save me. My common Muggle-born mother," he added, shaking with suppressed rage. "Her love stopped you from killing me. And I've seen the real you, I saw you last semester and the hollow wreck that is a testament of your life. You're a shadow, a barely alive husk. That's where all your power got you. You're in hiding. You're ugly, you're foul, the only thing that follows you are the weak, pitiful..."

Riddle's face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile. "So. Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful counter-charm, that could do it. I can clearly see now, that there is nothing special about you, after all. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods, orphans. Probably the only two Parseltongues to come to Hogwarts since the great Slytherin himself. We even look something alike, but in truth, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's

all I wanted to know."

Harry stood, tense, waiting for Riddle to raise his wand. But Riddle's twisted smile was widening again. "Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the infamous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him." He cast an amused eye over Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, then walked away. Harry, fear spreading up his numb legs, watched Riddle stop between the high pillars and look up into the stone face of Slytherin, high above him in the half-darkness. Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed - but Harry understood what he was saying, "_Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four._" Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue, Fawkes swayed on his shoulder. Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Horror struck, Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole. And something was stirring inside the statue's mouth. Something

was slithering up from its depths. "Damn it!" Harry spouted as the memory came to him. Harry backed away until he hit the dark Chamber wall, and as he shut his eyes tight he felt Fawkes' wing sweep his cheek as he took flight. Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Harry felt it shudder, he knew what was happening, he could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth.

Then he heard Riddle's hissing voice, "Kill him!" The basilisk was moving toward Harry; he could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the dusty floor. Eyes still tightly shut, Harry began to run blindly sideways, his hands outstretched and his eyes closed, feeling his way.

Tom Riddle aka Voldemort was laughing his high laugh again. When Harry tripped. He fell hard onto the stone and tasted the blood of the serpent it was barely feet from him, he could hear it coming. Harry cast a quick shield and then there was a loud, explosive spitting sound right above him, and then something heavy hit Harry so hard that he was smashed into the wall. Waiting for fangs to sink through his body he heard more mad hissing, something thrashing wildly off the pillars He couldn't help it, he opened his eyes wide enough to squint at what was going on. The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars. As Harry trembled, ready to close his eyes if it turned, he saw what had distracted the snake. Fawkes and Bennu were soaring around its head, and the basilisk was snapping furiously at them with fangs long and thin as sabers. Fawkes dived his long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor and then Bennu followed the same dive with the same results. The snake's tail thrashed, narrowly missing Harry, and before Harry could shut his eyes, it turned. Harry looked straight into its face and saw that its eyes, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by the phoenixes and blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony.

"NO!" Harry heard Riddle screaming. "_LEAVE THE BIRDS! LEAVE THE BIRDS! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. RIGHT BEHIND YOU, YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM. KILL HIMI_" The blinded serpent swayed, confused, hurt, but still deadly. Fawkes and Bennu were circling its head, piping their eerie song, jabbing and diving here and there at its scaly nose as the blood poured from its ruined eyes. The snake's tail whipped across the floor again. Harry ducked and turned, something soft had hit his face. The basilisk had swept the Sorting Hat into Harry's arms. Harry seized it. It was all he had left, his only chance he rammed it onto his head and threw himself flat onto the floor as the basilisk's tail luckily swung over him again. Harry screwed the hat tight onto his head as he prayed for another way. In a second the hat contracted, as though an invisible hand was squeezing it very tightly. And then something very hard and heavy thudded onto the top of Harry's head, almost knocking him out. Stars were forming in front of his eyes, he grabbed the top of the hat to pull it off and felt something long and hard beneath it. A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the hat, its handle

glittering with rubies the size of robin eggs.

Tom screamed again "_KILL THE BOY! LEAVE THE BIRDS! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. SNIFF, SMELL HIM. __**KILL HIM**__!_" Harry was on his feet, ready. The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars and obstacles as it twisted to face him. He could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide and wider, enough to swallow him whole, lined with fangs long as his sword, thin, glittering, with venom dripping off them. It lunged blindly and Harry dodged to the side and it crashed into the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Harry's side. He raised the sword in both his hands, making sure his grip was right. The basilisk lunged a final time, and this time it was spot on. Harry threw his whole weight and might behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth. As warm blood drenched Harry's arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor.

Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. White hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped the fang and watched as his own blood started soaking into his robes, his vision went foggy. The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull color. A patch of scarlet swam past, and Harry heard a soft clatter of claws beside him and then on his shoulder as he crumpled to his knees. "Fawkes" He turned to his protector "Bennu" Harry said thickly. "You were fantastic, both of you" He felt the birds lay their beautiful heads on the spot where the serpent's fang had pierced him. He could hear echoing footsteps and then a dark shadow moved in front of his dim eyes.

"You're dead, Harry Potter," said Riddle's voice above him. "Dead. Even the stupid birds knows it. Do you see what their doing, whelp? Their crying." He grinned widely "You made the phoenixes cry." He finished with sarcastic laughing.

Harry blinked, he was next to Nymphadora. When he blinked next, both the Phoenixes heads slid in and out of focus. Thick, pearly tears were trickling down the glossy feathers, and Harry smiled because he knew something Tom didn't.

"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry." Harry felt drowsy. Everything around him seemed to be spinning, hopefully the tears would work fast enough. Then another thought entered his head, his blood now had basilisk venom and phoenix tears, how would this change him, as he listened to Tom ramble in a taunting voice"So ends the famous Harry Potter, alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood bitch soon, Harry. She bought you eleven years of borrowed time and this is how you repay her. But Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must. But Lord Voldemort is kind," He raised up Harry's wand and cast "Avada Kedavra!" and the green sickly light raced towards Harry.

When it struck him, Harry thought 'If this is dying, it's not so bad.' Even the pain was leaving him. But was this dying? Instead of going black, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus, sharp focus. Harry lifted his body from the floor and gave his head a little shake and there was Fawkes and Bennu, still resting their heads on Harry's arm. A pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound, or the opening in his sleeve where there was supposed to be a wound.

Harry raised his body into a sitting position, Tom's back was to him, enjoying his victory. Tom was now pointing Harry's wand at the phoenixes there was a bang like a gun, and the two took flight again in a whirl of gold and scarlet. "Phoenix tears." Tom quietly said, staring at the now standing and still living Harry. "Of course, healing powers, I forgot."

Tom looked into Harry's face a tinge of fear in his eyes. "But it makes no difference. Sooner or later the killing curse will work. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter. Just you and me, this will be a fun night." He raised Harry's wand But was distracted in a rush of wings, Fawkes had soared back overhead and

and dropped something into Harry's lap, Tom Riddle's diary. For a split second, both Harry and Riddle were at a stand still. Then, without thinking, without considering, as though he had meant to do it all along, Harry seized the basilisk fang on the floor next to him and plunged it straight into the heart of the book, as black ink blood spread over the cover of the book. There was a long, dreadful, piercing scream. Black blood spurted out of the

diary in torrents, streaming over Harry's hands, flooding the floor. Tom was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing as a huge hole erupted from the center of his chest and then he was gone. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter and there was silence, except for the second and third piercing of the diary, just to make sure. As Harry looked at his handiwork the basilisk venom had burned a sizzling hole right through the center of it. Shaking all over in his weakened condition, Harry pulled himself up. His head was spinning as though he'd just traveled miles by Floo powder. Slowly, he gathered together his wand and the Sorting Hat, and, with a huge tug, retrieved the glittering sword from the roof of the basilisk's mouth. He smiled, now his basilisk, by right of conquest. He was brought out of his reverie by the faint moan from the end of the Chamber. Nymphadora was

stirring and Harry hurried toward her to be by her side, she sat up before he could arrive.

Her bemused eyes traveled from the huge form of the over one hundred foot dead basilisk, over Harry, in his blood-soaked robes, then to the diary in his hand. She drew a great, shuddering gasp and tears began to pour down her face. "Harry oh, Harry. Mr Potter I tried to tell Albus b-but I c-couldn't say it in front of everyone. It was me, Mr Potter.. but I s-swear I didn't, I c-couldn't help myself. I mean R-Riddle made me, he t-took over me. And you killed that-that thing?" She looked quickly around, getting her Auror training on "Where's Riddle? The last thing I remember is him coming out of the diary, and then realizing all the things I had done..." she started sobbing

"It's all right." He explained "And you can call me Harry. Holding up the diary, and showing Nymphadora the

fang holes in it, "Riddle's finished. Look! Him, the basilisk, done. Come on, Nymphadora let's get out of here."

"I'm going to be fired!" Nymphadora wept as Harry helped her awkwardly to her feet and then sighed as he felt a remembered tingle at their touch. "Fuck, I am so fucked."

The brass words cut off the weeping Auror "What's the matter Harry?"

Harry sighed "I'll explain later" Fawkes was waiting for them, hovering in the Chamber entrance. Harry urged Nymphadora forward and they slithered over the motionless coils of the dead basilisk, through the echoing gloom, and back into the tunnel. Harry heard the stone doors close behind them with a soft hiss. After a few minutes' progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of slowly shifting rock reached Harry's tired ears. "Daphne!" Harry yelled, speeding up. "It's okay! We've got her!" Harry shifted them to the other side of the pile of rocks and proceeded to bang his free hand against his forehead for not thinking of it sooner. Harry calmly stated "Where's Albus? I think he was spelled that's why he was acting that way. One of Tom's agents"

"Back there," said Daphne, still looking puzzled but jerking her head up the tunnel towards the stairs. "He's in a bad way. Come and see." She quickly explained "The Memory Charm backfired. Hit him instead of us as your spell reflected it. Hasn't got a clue who he is, or where he is, or who we are. I told him to come and wait here." She swallowed hard to finish "I think he might be a danger to himself."

Albus peered good-naturedly up at them all. "Hello," he happily said. "Odd sort of place, this is, isn't it? Do you live here?"

Everyone looked to Daphne as she answered "No" Daphne, raising her eyebrows at Harry and the young Auror.

Harry bent down and looked at the playing Albus, he knew he couldn't let go of Nymphadora's hand "Okay Fawkes, could we please get a ride straight to the infirmary. We need to get some healing and fast."

Daphne asked "But Harry were too heavy for a bird to pull us to the infirmary."

Harry just smiled as he answered "Fawkes isn't an ordinary bird." He turned quickly to the others. "We've got to hold on to each other. Albus grab Daphne's hand and..."

"He means you," said Daphne sharply to Albus.

"Nymphadora hold Daphne's other hand" Harry tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat into his belt and then Harry reached out and took hold of Fawkes's strangely hot tail feathers. An extraordinary lightness seemed to spread through his whole body and the next second, in a rush of wings, they were flying upward through the stairs like a long train. Harry could hear Albus dangling below him, saying, "Amazing! Amazing! This is just like magic!" The chill air was whipping through Harry's hair, and before he'd stopped enjoying the

ride, it was over, all four of them were hitting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and as Albus straightened his hat, the wall that hid the stairs was reforming into a solid piece again. Hermione was gone, probably in search of help.

Myrtle goggled at them. "You're alive," she said blankly to Harry and the rest of them.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," Harry said grimly, wiping flecks of blood and slime off his cloak.

"Oh, well, I was just thinking" She paused and then smiled "If you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet, I would like the company." said Myrtle, blushing silver.

"Urgh!" said Daphne as they left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "Harry! I think Myrtle's grown fond of you! We've got competition, Nymphadora!"

But tears were still flooding silently down Nymphadora's face. "Where now?" asked Daphne, with an anxious look at Nymphadora. Harry pointed to the open door and the trail Fawkes was leaving them. They strode after Fawkes, and moments later, found themselves outside the infirmary. As Harry pushed the door open there was a moment or two of as Harry, Daphne, Nymphadora, and Albus stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in Harry's case) blood.

Then there was a scream. "Nymphadora!" It was Mrs. Tonks, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire.

She jumped to her feet, closely followed by Mr. Tonks, and both of them flung themselves on their daughter. But just as soon Mr and Mrs Tonks enveloped, Harry and Daphne in a tight hug "You saved her! You saved her! How did you do it?"

"I think we'd all like to know that, while you get ready for some rest." said a poignant Pomfrey.

Mrs. Tonks let go of Harry, who hesitated for a moment, then walked over hand in hand with Nymphadora and laid upon a bed the Sorting Hat, the ruby-encrusted sword, and what remained of Tom's diary. After taking a quick seat with Nymphadora by his side, he started telling them everything. For nearly an hour he spoke into the rapt silence, with occasional nods to pertinent facts. While he told their story Madam Pomfrey worked on the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall had arrived to hear the tale, and the other matters.

"Well with that being the crux of it," Professor McGonagall stated as he paused, "To surmise you found out where the entrance was and in doing so broke about a hundred school rules along the way. Furthermore" She said with a gleam in her eye "I might add, but how in Merlin's beard did you all get out of there alive? Care to explain that one?"

Harry picked his words very carefully and told them about Fawkes and Bennu's timely arrival and about the Sorting Hat giving him the sword. But then he faltered as Nymphadora placed her head on Harry's shoulder with tears streaming down onto his robes. With a simple gesture he stroked her face with his free hand and paused as thoughts came to the surface. How big of a mess were they really in, could they be suspended, expelled or worse, made heroes of Azkaban. Luckily the newly restored Headmaster entered, and broke his train of thought.

He looked to those gathered and quickly explained "I always keep and emergency pensieve on hand with my memories in case of a memory charm or an Obliviate casted. Not everyone is friendly and those spells are not considered dark in our community." Albus sighed "A small price to pay, for all the good one can do for the world." He paused and veered into a new direction " But what really interests me most is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Nymphadora, when my sources tell me he is currently in hiding in the forests and lands of Albania."

The most glorious feeling of relief swept over Harry and admiration at the man who had opened up a door of salvation for Nymphadora.

"What's that?" asked Mr. Tonks in a stunned and shocked voice. "You-Know-Who? Enchanted Nymphadora? But Nymphadora's not, she's okay now, right?"

"It was this diary" Harry quickly said and picking it up to show everyone. "He called it a horcrux. He started writing it when he was about sixteen. And completed his dark magic with the death of a student Myrtle Henderson by trapping a piece of his soul in it."

Dumbledore quickly took the diary from Harry and started examining it. "Such a waste," he softly and mournfully said. "Of course Tom Marvolo Riddle was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen to come through it's doors at that time." He turned around to the Tonkss, who were looking utterly bewildered at the statement.

"Very few people know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He was orphan and a half-blood and disappeared after leaving the school. Traveling the world far and wide in search of knowledge. But he made his choice, a choice to follow the Dark Arts and abandon his soul to the light forever. He changed his magical core and physical being into the creature we now know as Lord Voldemort. Hardly anyone connected with Lord Voldemort would recognize him as the clever and handsome boy who was once known as the smartest wizard of our age and Head Boy."

Harry quickly coughed "If I remember correctly, he's just Voldemort now, isn't that right?"

Albus quickly chuckled with a twinkle dancing in his eye "Quite right my boy, quite right."

"But, Nymphadora," interrupted Mrs. Tonks. "What's our Nymphadora got to do with him and with what's been going on at the school?"

"It was his diary, Mum!" Nymphadora heartily sobbed. "I've been writing in it all semester, and he's been writing back all this time, like a friend would... well until the end..."

"Nymphy!" shouted Mr. Tonks flabbergasted at his daughters actions. "Haven't we taught you anything. What have we always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain? Why didn't you tell anyone or at least show it someone, and with you being an Auror a suspicious object like

that, it is clearly full of dark magic?"

"I d-didn't know," sobbed Nymphadora. "I got it from the ministry, all the Aurors received journals before we left for this assignment. I just didn't think about it, it was nice having a friend finally." she quietly sobbed and Harry increased his hold on her.

Luckily Dumbledore interrupted "I think Miss Tonks should get some rest," and added "This has been a terrible

ordeal for her. There will be no punishment and no mention of it. Older and wiser wizards than her have been hoodwinked and succumbed by the words of Mister Voldemort."

He turned to his favorite Deputy "You know, Minerva," He said thoughtfully "I think all this merits a good feast. Might I ask you to go and alert the kitchens, the elves will be most eager to help, in about seven day a feast will be perfect, don't you think?"

"Right," said Professor McGonagall in her no-nonsense kind of way, she stood up. As she moved to the Infirmary doors she added "I'll leave you to deal with Potter and the Tonkss, shall I?"

"Of course Minerva." said Dumbledore calmly. After she left the everyone turned to Albus waiting for him to speak. "I think it's time for you to call Vater and Mammie, Harry. Don't you think it's best to let the Tonkss know what has just happened?"

Harry sighed as he did so, after a quick hug with both his parents, it was Mammie who first caught the new tie to her son "So another life saved, another tie to your soul child. Whenever will you stop?"

Pandemonium broke out and Vater quickly had everything explained and finished up "It's not like she is a slave, it just now means that she has a special place in our child's heart, as he does her's." He added "As he also does with Miss Daphne and Miss Hermione."

Which led Harry to explain why he did what he did, and what had caused it, and what they could expect for the next seven days. If it was possible, Nymphadora curled even tighter into Harry's embrace and now had a mischievous smile dancing across her face.

As the night started dwindling down and the parents had left the room to talk about things, Dumbledore conjured a chair and sat next to Nym and Harry. "I need to tell you something Harry and I think you really need to hear it my dear boy." He reached to the bed and pulled out the ruby-encrusted sword "Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the hat, Harry and that is saying something." said Dumbledore simply and then added "I think it would be wise to get yourself to Gringotts, sometime in the near future and see what your family tree really looks like, with a Genealogy and Hierarchy test."

For a minute, none of them spoke at the thought of such a test. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and started twirling around his fingers before he took a breath and sighed as he laid it down on the night stand. "I'm going to tell you a story and then I'm going to add to it, after that please fell free to ask me any questions." He looked to Nymphadora "That includes you too Miss, Harry has the unfortunate burden of never keeping secrets from his friends and family." He took a deep breath and then started in a far away voice...

"_There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across.. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. _

_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother. _

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. _

_The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. _

_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. _

_And so Death took the first brother for his own._

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. _

_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. _

_And so Death took the second brother for his own. _

_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this __life." _Finally Dumbledore had finished his story, and conjured a glass of water, and greedily consumed it, before he spoke his next words "Thank you for allowing me to tell the tale. We know that the three brothers were Antioch Peverell who possessed the Elder Wand, Cadmus Peverell who possessed the Resurrection Stone and Ignotus Peverell who possessed the Cloak of Invisibility and passed it down to his son, and from his son down through the ages." Dumbledore saw Harry's look and quickly added "Yes the very cloak that is in your possession Harry. Since we know that the other brothers died without heirs that would leave us to the next conclusion, that you would be the last descendant of the Peverell line." He quickly added "Now no one actually thinks that the brothers actually met death, but that they were the creators of the Hallows and the legend to be merely a story partially inspired by their nature and to add to their infamy. If that being the case, I offer up just a little bit more, we know that the stone was found by a cleaning woman and that it stayed in her family and passed down from generation to generation, that family is the Gaunt Family which as fate would have it is the line that Tom Riddle is the last surviving heir to" He laughed to himself "A line of thieves" He chuckled once more. "For the wand we don't know which wizard first took it but we do know that it eventually made it's way into the hands Emeric the Evil, then Egbert the Egregious, then Godelot, then Hereward son Godelot, then Barnabas Deverill, then Loxias, then found the wizards Arcus and Livius, who then sold it to the wand-maker Gregorovitch, who then gave it unwilling to the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald and then his down fall by none other than myself Albus Dumbledore." He took a quick breath "It was always rumored that it had to pass from one owner to the other by rite of death or blood. But I think it was just wrongly taken and was waiting to be returned to it's rightful owner, you Harry."

Nymphadora had had enough "But that is just a story Albus, the tale of three brothers by **Beedle the Bard** in _**The Tales of Beedle the Bard**_ which are just stories made up that Parents tell their children at night."

Dumbledore just laughed "All stories come from something." He politely added "Muggles don't believe in wizards, either, and yet for some reason... we exist. By that same logic, there may at least be something in those legends. Just because most people don't believe them doesn't mean they can't be true. I'm not saying they ARE, mind you, but you shouldn't rule out the possibility, Miss Tonks." He double tsked her.

He looked to Harry but didn't see a question coming from the observant boy "Well since I'm still needed for DADA and Potions, if you would be so kind Harry, I'll exchange you my wand for the time-turner, fair deal don't you think?"

Harry reached into his robes and handed the time-turner over "You don't need to do that sir, I just needed it for a bit."

Dumbledore's laugh echoed in the infirmary as he explained "Actually I do Harry, think of the item as being made by Goblins. Since Goblin made wares are owned by the goblins, anything goblin made can and will be recalled back by the Goblins once the last blood member of that family dies. Goblin made wares cannot be changed by magic, and so that is why they are so expensive. Now with that point, you are the rightful owner of the cloak, the wand and the stone, actually with the stone it's two fold since you also own it by right of conquest, but really I just need the time-turner and I'll just have to get used to using my old wand again." The twinkle in his eyes danced merrily "Even though I don't think I need to tell you this but... you really shouldn't tell anyone about this." He said as he handed the wand over to Harry.

Once it touched his hand a bright light enveloped the whole area leaving everyone temporarily blinded. The Headmaster just chuckled as his sight returned "Well that was unexpected. Come by office once the bond settles and we'll talk about some other things. I really think you two should be getting some rest." and with that he left the infirmary with Daphne in tow, leaving the new couple alone to the night.

After seven days Harry knew quite about Nymphadora, one of those things is that she hate being called 'Nymphadora' and just wanted to be called 'Tonks'. Which Harry pointed out wasn't realistic since someday she would marry some fellow that struck her heart and then poof, she could no longer claim 'Tonks'. So Harry went for her middle name Vulpecula, which really put him into a quandary since he couldn't think of any nick names and it meant little fox. So they agreed on three names he and her friends could call her, Nym, Dora and she blushed when she said Nymphy. Also Harry found out that she was very enthusiastic, bubbly, and eager to make friends. She would sacrifice her self to save another, would offer a helping hand even if not asked. She being a Metamorphmagus, meant she could alter her appearance at will, not only as a phenomenal gift in the art of disguise but for the lighter purposes of experimenting with her appearance and entertainment. She of course had difficulty controlling her magical abilities when she was unhappy or in pain. She was not good at household spells and was also notoriously clumsy, but Harry thought that was an act or a problem with being a Metamorphmagus, since it changed your core balance. All in all he summed her up in three words playful, charismatic, and social.

When the girls came to visit at times it was Hermione who pointed out the constants that they all shared, they had no friends until they met each other. Even Harry had to agree, he had had family but no friends, until Mione, Daphne, Nym and Tracey had come into his life. Others came to visit as well including the twins with their little brother in tow, he was in their year and his name was Ron, Ronald or Ickle Ronniekins by the twins which earned them a hit a piece. Harry hadn't cared for him since he acted like he worshiped Harry or more appropriately the Boy-Who-Lived, but then again the boys were a barrel full of laughs with their constant banter.

Others had came to visit as well, with Hermione's and Daphne's permission, which mostly contained only those members in Merlin House. At the seventh day they still had to constantly hold one another and Hermione explained it like she always did "There were two of us Harry and Nym when it was just us, so of course it would take twice as long." with that in place they settled themselves into another seven days wait. At thirteen days Harry was glad to let go, because Nym was a playful tease that liked or more closely loved to get his red up where it almost hurt his cheeks.

Since she had gotten used to them, hugs were passed around and she left to go report to her boss Amelia Bones and Harry remembered his promise and made his way to the Headmaster's office, where the gargoyle again jumped out of his way.

In the office Harry grabbed a chair after greetings were given and Albus started winding up "The reason I asked you to come up Harry is simple, I just need a signature from you and then this will start the goblins to look for your lost heirloom, which is in there power and to your benefit I might add."

Once it was done, Harry's snowy white owl came into the office and eagerly held out it's leg to take the letter. "Hedwig, it's so nice to see you again. I'd forgotten all about you." Which got the owl all puffy and nipping Harry's finger affectionately, which got Harry to say "But I wont in the future, I promise you." which then got the owl cooing.

After their business was concluded Harry got up and made his way to the door. He had just reached for the handle, however, when the door burst open so violently that it bounced back off the wall. Lucius Malfoy stood there with fury in his face and cowering behind his legs, with his hands heavily wrapped in bandages, was Dobby.

"Good evening, Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips.

Mr. Malfoy almost knocked Harry over as he breezed into the room, never giving the lad a second look. Dobby went scurrying in after him, crouching at the hem of his cloak, a look of abject terror on his face. The elf was carrying a stained rag with which he was attempting to finish cleaning Mr. Malfoy's shoes. Apparently Mr. Malfoy had set out in a great hurry, for not only were his shoes half-polished, but his usually sleek hair was disheveled, he must of received some frightening news, maybe by way of Amelia Bones. Ignoring the elf bobbing apologetically around his ankles, he fixed his cold eyes upon Dumbledore.

"So!" he snippingly asked "You've finally found out what was causing all the trouble? I thought you were to be suspended?"

"Well, you see, Lucius" Dumbledore simply said, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in the middle of a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Ted Tonkss daughter had been killed and they wanted answers first, actions second. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too on recollection. Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place, but that is just hearsay."

Mr. Malfoy went even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of vengeful fury. "So, have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered with menace in his eyes. "Have you caught the culprit?"

Dumbledore chuckled as he said "We have." finishing with a smile.

"Well?" Mr. Malfoy asked with sharp arrogance. "Who was it?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius," Dumbledore simply said. "But this time, Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this Dark Magicked Diary." He held up the small black book with the large holes through the center, watching Mr. Malfoy closely. Harry, however, was watching the hands of Dobby.

His great big tennis ball eyes were fixed meaningfully on Harry, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr.

Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist.

"I see" said Mr. Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore, causing the surface air to stir with dark emotion.

"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still not taking his twinkling eyes off Mr. Malfoy "Because if Harry here" Mr. Malfoy shot Harry a quick hard sharp look, but Albus hadn't stopped "and his friends Daphne and Hermione hadn't discovered this book, why poor Nymphadora Tonks might have taken all the blame and punishment." He added a slight emphasis "No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will, instead of being controlled by a dark artifact."

Mr. Malfoy still said nothing. His face was like a sudden pissed-off mask. "And imagine," Dumbledore went on, "what might have happened, especially with the Muggle Protection Act just going through. And all those strange occurrences, yes it was very fortunate the diary was discovered, and Riddle's memories wiped from it. Who knows what the consequences might have been otherwise, don't you think Lucius?"

Mr. Malfoy forced himself to speak in a calm voice "Very fortunate," he said stiffly added at the end. And still, behind his back, Dobby was pointing, first to the diary, then to Lucius Malfoy, then punching himself in the head. And Harry suddenly understood. He nodded at Dobby, and Dobby backed into a corner, now twisting his ears in punishment.

"Don't you want to know how Nymphadora got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy? asked Harry.

Lucius Malfoy rounded on him with his cane almost striking Harry "How should I know how the stupid little Auror got hold of it, isn't that part of there job. To handle dark artifacts?" he poisonly stated.

"Because you gave it to her," said Harry calmly matter of fact. At her work you slipped it in when all the other Aurors were receiving their journals, didn't you?"

He saw Mr. Malfoy's white hands clench and unclench, the black cane. "Prove it," he hissed.

Harry hit back "Care to go three drops with Veritaserum, I know I would."

"Oh, no one will be able to do that" said Dumbledore interjecting, smiling at Harry. "Not now that Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Voldemort's old school things just in case. If any more of them find their way into Hogwarts, I think Andromeda Tonks for one, will make sure they are traced back to there source, don't you think Lucius?"

Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, and Harry distinctly saw his right hand twitch as though he was longing to reach for his wand in the handle of the cane. Instead, he turned to his house-elf and shouted "We're going, Dobby!" He wrenched open the door and as the elf came hurrying up to him and Lucius he kicked him right through it. They could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way along the corridor. Harry stood for a moment

thinking hard.

He turned to the Headmaster and asked "Could I please be excused for just a minute, sir?"

"Certainly, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly. "But hurry we held the feast until you could join us, it is in your honor by the way."

Harry grabbed the diary and dashed out of the office. He could hear Dobby's squeals of pain receding around the corner. Quickly, wondering if this plan could possibly work, Harry took off one of his shoes, pulled off his sock, cast a stink spell on it and then stuffed it into the diary. Then he ran down the dark corridor, he caught up with them at the top of the stairs. "Mr. Malfoy," he windedly asked, skidding to a halt "I've got something for you, you left it." he then forced the smelly sock into Lucius Malfoy's hand.

"What the fuck?" Mr. Malfoy ripped the sock off the diary, threw it aside, then looked furiously from the ruined book to Harry. You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, Mage Potter," he said softly. "They were meddlesome fools, too. Didn't know there place." He turned to go. "Come, Dobby. I said, come."

But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Harry's smelly sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure.

"Master has given a sock," said the elf in wonderment. "Master gave it to Dobby."

"What's that, you damned elf?" spat Mr. Malfoy. "What did you say?"

"Got a sock," said Dobby in gobsmacked disbelief. "Master threw it, and Dobby caught it, and Dobby is now free."

Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, staring at the elf, but then his mind came to the surface "I didn't say the words elf, you are not free." He smiled snidely "Tried to free my servant hmm boy, well I know how to fix that... boy!"

Malfoy swung with his cane as he lunged in close to Harry. But Harry stepped back and raised his left hand with a loud bang Mr. Malfoy was thrown backward end over end. He crashed down the stairs, three at a time, landing in a crumpled heap on the landing below. He got up, his face livid, and pulled out his wand, but Harry said something that froze his blood and with the way he said it "Now you have it wizard, a curse on your family from mine. Where you drink I will piss, where you eat I'll shit. When you next breath it will be from the bowels of hell. I will not kill you on these grounds, but a war you wanted and now a war you shall have. I shall bath in your blood, pleasant dreams wizard." he hissed the last out.

With a last frightened stare Lucius swung his cloak around him to insult against the fear and hurried out of sight. His elf sighed as he disappeared to please his master.

"Right," Harry said sternly to the empty air "Well, I'd better go. There's a feast, and my friends will be waiting." Harry had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in their pajamas, and the celebration lasted all night. Harry didn't know whether the best bit was the hugs he received from his friends or the announcement that his, Hermione's and Daphne's four hundred points for Merlin securing the House Cup for it's very first year in existence. Or Professor Dumbledore standing up to tell them all that the exams had been canceled as a school treat which got Hermione screaming "Oh, no!" under her clasped hands. Or Hagrid coming in a congratulating the trio of friends, but all in all it was an excellent night.

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine and illumination. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences, the classes were quicker and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor, 'shame that was.' Harry sarcastically thought. Other people brought news to the forefront, one was that Draco Malfoy was no longer strutting around the school as though he owned the place, in fact he looked resentful and sulky and on the other hand, Nymphadora Tonks was perfectly happy again in her Auror duties with a promise to visit him soon, with a wink in her eye.

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Daphne, Hermione, Fred, George, and Nymphadora got a compartment to themselves, Ron had tried to squeeze in, but the twins told him it was for family only and shut and locked the door on his outraged face. They made the most of the last few hours in which they were allowed to do magic before the holidays, well some of them. They played Exploding Snap, set off the very last of Fred and George's Filibuster fireworks, and practiced disarming each other by magic. Harry was getting very good at it with his right hand. They were almost at King's Cross when Harry remembered

something and knew the twins needed this ammo."Nym what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone about?"

She got a mischievous look on her face "Oh, that," said Nymphadora giggling. "Well it seems your brother Percy's got a girlfriend."

Fred dropped a stack of books from his bag on George's head at the unexpected news and Fred yelped out "What?"

"It's that Merlin prefect, Penelope Clearwater," said Nymphadora playfully.

"I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day while I was doing rounds. He was so upset when she was, you know, attacked. You won't tease him, will you?" she added enthusiastically with a tempered grin.

.

"Wouldn't dream of it" said the twins in unison who looked like their birthdays had come early.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and finally stopped, Harry pulled out his quill and a bit of parchment and turned to Daphne, Nym, Hermione and the twins. "This is my address" he told the all of them, scribbling it down, tearing the parchment into pieces, and handing it to them. "I want you all to be a part of my life and my trust. I'm just so glad to have met you all." and with that hugs were given around and trunks pulled out.

As Harry stepped off the train he was struck by two sensations, one was a slight pull to his navel as a portkey was activated and the second was the impending darkness engulfing his eyes.

He was awoken by the searing sound of his own flesh, being flayed. 'Ssssh" the whip sounded as it put another mark on Harry, blood trickling from the bottom of the seared gash. The blond haired Malfoy smiled as he noticed his quarry finally awakening and relished in exquisite pleasure he felt as pain registered and radiated from his new green eyed pet. The blond ponce sneered as he spoke "Welcome to your new home boy." and then released his throbbing fire whip once, twice more to hear the joyous anguish as it struck again and again.

Within this one action, Harry's way of thinking changed from one of distance, calculation and respect to more of a primal nature. Letting passion be a ruling factor and his morals his compass arm of guidance, his quiet path would be changed forever as the torture continued.

Harry's strangled cries could be heard by none, every time the whip struck he bit down on the gag and braced himself for the next one, and the next one, hoping for his chance. Harry reasoned to himself 'Sooner or later, the man will get tired of firing up naked body. He'll want to hear his screams, he'll want it to be personable, to take away Harry's manhood, pride and dignity. All he had to do was wait' Harry cringed again as the magical whip laced behind his knees and only the shackles kept him up off the stone floor.

Lucius was getting tired, but mostly frustrated, he had been waiting for the 'boy' to cry out. His wand arm ached from all the repetition. His body throbbed in euphoric pleasure at every strike, but mentally he felt like an orgasm denied. Like making love to his wife, something he had to do, but received no gratification for his labor, a hollowed out piece of pleasure. 'With all the taunts and pain delivered, the boy should of cried out by now' was what the blond haired man craved and thought. 'Maybe the gag is to tight, or the ball is stuck in the back of his throat and he just can't cry out' he started worrying about. "Well the best way to fix that' he strode over to the dangling boy and leaned in as he looked at the shimmering green eyes of malice. With pleasure in his voice as he looked into Harry's eyes "Hold still lad, we've only just begun, heheh." The man chuckled as he removed the gag and was surprised when the boy spit the ball out menacingly.

With the ball removed and with every ounce of his being Harry muttered out "Vater."

In a blink the wizard was thrown back, his wand shattered into the cell walls. The sight before him was an old looking elf with a big bulbous nose, but what really caught the wizard's attention were the big shiny blood-shot eyes. Those eyes promised waves of pain, if he didn't act fast, he screamed "Narcissa! Dobby! NOW!"

In another blink Dobby stood between his master and the other elf "Dobby will not allow harm to his master, elf Kreacher." Dobby solemnly swore.

Luckily things drastically changed when Narcissa Malfoy arrived, brandishing her wand in full vigor.

The woman in question had and arrogant aristocratic look about her, she was tall and slim, with pale skin and cold blue eyes, as she spoke her blonde hair shimmered under a top of pure black "What do you require of me Lucius?" she said hauntingly.

"Kill the boy, the elf cannot harm us." He pleaded with his wife, as he pointed at Harry.

Narcissa had never failed her husband in any task, she pointed her wand with extreme clarity, but then wavered as she saw the face of the boy-who-lived. Her wand arm shaked as she tried to focus and put intent into her thoughts.

In her moment of hesitancy, Lucius shouted "Dammit woman, we need this boy dead."

Harry smirked at this dilemma, and in as much as he could muster, he simply said "It's okay Cissy, I release you."

At hearing the words, Narcissa Malfoy née Black crumpled to the floor, heavy breaths rising from her ample chest. Shocked looks radiated across the face of Lucius as he tried to digest what just happened.

Harry twisted in his chains, to play a lopsided amused grin as he spoke "I'm the current head and heir apparent to the House of Black, Mister Malfoy. I just dissolved and annulled your wedding contract. Thank you very much."

In stunned outrage, Lucius struggled to get up, spittle flung from his mouth as a string of expletives started rumbling from the back of his throat "You purebred whore, get off your fucking ass and do my bidding, you cock gobbling, cum drinking slut, or by Merlin, I'll slit you from ass to elbow!"

Anger flared across the usually charismatic face, as eye daggers were thrown, and a hissing spell lept from her vengeful lips "Petrificus Totalus!" she punched the spell towards her target.

The dumbfounded look was glued to Lucius as the full body bind spell struck his unprepared body. With Lucius bound, the dueling elfs let down their guard and waited for the other shoe to drop between the other two humans in the room.

Seeing his distress and need, Narcissa quickly made her way across the room and quickly cast, the cushioning charm, the bandaging charm, and his release from the bindings "Cervical Contego, Ferula, Relashio." All in a fluid motion.

Harry slipped to the floor, but the cushioning charm took most of the pain away so he never touched. Harry leaned his tired head up as he spoke tenderly to his once removed aunt "Thank you Cissy, I owe you a debt." He swallowed to get the next words out "The house of Black and Potter ow..." Harry tried to get the words out but his tongue became thick and soon darkness was rinsing itself out in his eyes.

The older lady rushed to his side and checked on him, with real concern emitting from her now warmed eyes. Once she was sure he would be alright, she brushed a thick black lock of hair away from his forehead and tenderly spoke "Hush my Lord, we'll get you home, soon." She quickly stood up, took one of her gloves off, silenced and immobilized and ended the prior spell on Lucius and then put the glove in Lucius unmoving hand. Once placed she called Dobby over and put the glove to the unsuspecting Dobby grasp "I brought you, I owned you, you are now free Dobby house elf. You must leave these premises." as daggers were spitted from the eyes of the defenseless Lucius.

Big tears, like rolling marbles fell out of the large green eyes "Thank you Mistress Narcissa, Dobby most humbly thanks you."

When the elf had shifted out Cissy turned to Kreacher "Can I come back home Kreacher?"

The elf humbly bowed, as his bull-frog voice choked with emotion "Always Little Miss."

Narcissa jumped in the air, danced a bit and squealed like a firstie as she replied "Just let me get some of my things." She paused to look at the curious look on the elf, she quickly composed herself "I'll be back in just a bit, please take care of our lord until my return."

She quickly left and once she returned to the spot, Harry was already gone, but Kreacher was there with his hand held out "If you please Little Miss."

Cissy skipped over to Kreacher, turned to her ex-husband and ex-lord and quickly spouted "By the way Lucius, I will take back what is rightfully mine." She said with a nasal snide and haughty eyes. She left with "Enjoy your life. I know we will." she left with a pop, with horror dancing across the face of a now knutless Lucius.

Ache and pain greeted Harry as he awoke to the sounds of a discussion, his whole body and breath were on fire, it was no wonder that he passed right out. It was awhile before Harry woke up again, but when he did he eased his ears on the conversation that was taking place.

"You shall provide services to his House, as is owed." Vater adamantly stated.

A wizened voice replied "Honorable Kreacher, though we may agree to that, times have changed. This frail old body, may not withstand another pupil or see to the completion of the task. The village is in dire need and the young are already looking to the shore in fear."

Kreacher huffed "You already have an adept that will provide for the village, once you retire. But he has something that you cannot buy with gold, Honorable Master."

The aged man sniffed as he stroked the long wisps of gray beard that speckled his chin "And what pray-tell could a meat-eating white provide my illustrious house?"

Kreacher prideful features spoke volumes "How about another one hundred years to perfect your craft and another hundred to apply it."

The conserved asian gawked at the simple statement "Impossible, I've already seen over a hundred and thirty winters that I know of. You think me of a simple mind elf!"

Kreacher quickly bowed "Not at all esteemed master, you may know of time, but he knows of magic. Can we agree for every year taught, he'll take two years off your life with a potion."

That stopped the long finger-nails in mid-stroke "Perfection requires perfection, what if this potion you claim, is not perfect?"

Kreacher smiled "Maybe a taste might ease your suspicions, Master?"

"Well honorable elf, I wouldn't want to impede your hospitality, where would this sample be?"

Kreacher, had already grabbed a vial of the youth elixir from Harry's lab, he simply pulled it from his robes and edged it onto the mat in front of the Master "Just in case, Honorable Master."

The Master inspected the vial, pulled off the stopper and sniffed, checking for any traps or anything that would harm his balanced system. After sipping the strange concoction, he immediately felt the effects. The smile he tried to hide was not lost on Kreacher "You approve Honorable Master."

Once composed again "It will suffice. After the training, he will sustain the village."

Kreacher shook his head "Your craft is especially sensitive to his morals, he only needs the defense part of your training."

"Unacceptable." The Master sniffed.

"Then I bid you good day Master, thank you for gracing _his_ house with your presence." Kreacher quietly and humbly bowed.

"To explain, one cannot be taught one thing without the other," He added as an after-thought "Honorable Kreacher."

Kreacher smiled as he responded "Then I'll ask you this Honorable Master." He paused for effect "How would you feel about a Mage completely trained in your art, facing you?"

That question only took a second to register "Defense will be fine." The wizened man smiled "It will be nice to have another challenge. Half trained would not be acceptable for my house."

"Then we are agreed Honorable and Esteemed Master Chiun?" Kreacher bowed once again.

"Master will suffice, Most Honorable and Esteemed Master would be better. Do you have a scroll already prepared, Honorable Kreacher?"

"As a matter-of-fact I do Most Honorable and Esteemed Master, many scrolls just in case you accepted."

After everything was detailed and signed, the Master broke the silence "So how is your sister Kreacher, I believe Winky was her name correct?"

They chatted off and on like two old friends, until the conversation winded down "Since the white is awake and has heard everything. I guess we should start now. Don't you think white." He turned to Harry waiting for a response.

Harry didn't disappoint "That'd be fine Master." He looked to his father "In the trunk then?"

Kreacher nodded his head, which caught the curious look of the old asian, Kreacher quickly explained the properties of the trunk and guided the two inside to the training room. Once Kreacher left the old man softly spoke "To move correctly, you must breath correctly. To breath correctly, you must eat and train correctly. I am the Master and you are the worthless white. Any questions."

Harry swallowed his anger as he shook his head and received a kick to his solar-plexus for his trouble. Looking up at the master from his new floor position with tears burning his eyes for an explanation.

"You are too slow, next time don't be in the way. I already have a white, it will be too difficult just calling you white or worthless white. I'll call you stone from now on, so let us begin, stone."

Harry quietly placed his eyes on the mat "Yes Master."

Four days later on the beginning of summer break, a young looking asian man and his student glided out of the trunk, chatting about girls for no apparent reason and generally chuckling.

Kreacher had been expecting them two days ago, and was rubbing his hands in worry, as he heard Harry say "So let me get this straight, trailing the fingers over the left breast to a peak that was hard and vibrant, is step eleven, but why jump to step thirty-seven after that?"

The Master chuckled "Well Harry usually she is like jelly, and all she is craving at that time is some jam. Just remember that spell or you'll have more white babies than you can shake a sword at. For some reason big udders are very fertile, and I've noticed you like them just like my son, disgusting."

Harry gently patted the Masters shoulder "What's not to like, once you see one. You pretty much want to see them all."

"Abysmal, it must be something with whites. Now a fine Korean flower could all be yours, if only you made a quick stop at the village." the Master happily stated.

Harry quickly quipped "You take care of your flowers and I'll tend to mine."

"Racist" the Master playfully stated "You should not squander a gift."

Harry bowed so quickly and gracefully, that it was hard for Kreacher to keep track of "The humble stone bows before such gracious wisdom."

The Master turned away from Harry in feint furry "Honorable Kreacher could you bring my worthless adoptive son to your house for I can do introductions." Quickly he looked to Harry "please."

Kreacher quickly bowed and disappeared, Harry spoke up "That must of hurt."

In a second a man in blue jeans, a white shirt, black chinos and very thick wrists appeared. Once he saw the new, younger and improved master he spouted "Dammit Chiun, I was in the middle of an assignment. This little feller pops out of nowhere, whispers your name and the next thing..."

The Master swiftly waved his hand and the man shut up in mid-stride "Remember this stone beside me, it is like a cousin, an adopted cousin and it is acceptable."

The man turned solemn, put a queered looked at Harry and said "Understood Little Father." still looking at Harry, he put on his own lop-sided grin "So you any good kid?"

Harry soberly smiled "For a pale piece of a pig's ear, yes. For a gorilla on roller skates, even more so. For a Master, I have not even begun. For myself, just right."

The man chuckled "Good to hear it." He looked to the Master "Can I get back to work, I was just about to have some fun."

The master just sighed "Probably involving one of those 'flowers' we were just talking about."

Harry laughed, the man got a curious look on his face, and Vater looked dumb-founded. The Master continued "If you must. But it would probably be best if I accompanied you." He added "Just to make sure you keep your elbow straight."

The man was about to say something, but the Master swiftly raised his arm again "Our good-byes to you and yours young stone, till we meet again. If you please, Honorable Elf Kreacher."

Right in the middle of the shift the man started up "Did you grow a soul, Ch..." but they were gone before he could finish.

As they left Harry got an evil idea 'He could literally shut up any female with a little tapping of the inside of a left wrist or as the Master put it 'blissful silence'. Harry kept to himself wondering all the time how Hermione, Daphne and Nymphadora were doing. He was inside himself thinking about the last words Chiun had said to him "Remember that silence is golden to your life, reveal little and anything that stands in your way crush. Also the best defense is a kick-ass offense, but don't share that with your Vater or he will be most upset, little stone."

But what was really affecting Harry is that the potion block had been releases from Lucius attack. With that block removed he had reviewed all the memories while in the trunk, almost at a one-to-one review. He now had a clear view on certain things in and of his life. He still regretted losing the memories from the attack from Tom. The Killing Curse had killed that long dormant piece of Tom's soul that had quietly resided in Harry.

But now Harry had other plans, plans he needed to get under way. Sirius Black was his godfather and an innocent man, he was not the secret keeper of the Potters. He needed to find Remus Lupin and get him installed into his life. He also needed a backup of his trunk in case of emergency and his memories as Albus had implied. He needed to sort out the Hierarchy and his Genealogy, still another Albus idea. He also needed to get Draco away from Lucius or the war would spill into his veins. He needed to get the Tonks Family reinstated into the Black Hierarchy and the basilisk still needed to be harvested. As Harry thought and thought he came to simplify the wizarding world down into compartments, society, established methods and common practice. It all boiled down into what they were taught, how they were taught and what they felt was acceptable. The memory of his Mum was definitely a plus, but it also had some negatives in regards to how she was accepted and expected in wizarding society.

It was in these thoughts that a person shifted into his presence, it was the bumbling bubbly Dobby. Harry was quick to greet the happy elf "How may we help you today Dobby house elf."

The elf quickly bowed and answered "It is a great day when I, Dobby can greet the great mage Harry Potter and ask him a question."

Harry just smiled "So what is the question friend elf?"

Dobby kept bowing with seriousness bleeding from every pore "Dobby wants to be your house elf."

The smile faded from Harry's face instantly, he knew that Dobby needed a home, but was he worthy of giving him his home "Dobby, I'm just a simple man. I have no need of servants" He smiled as he continued "But I could always use more friends. Would you willing to be my friend, my house is so poor in friendship."

Dobby fell to the floor, with pleading in his voice and tears piling up on the floor "Dobby has never been asked to be a friend. Dobby will be anything the great Harry Potter wishes as long as he accepts Dobby."

Harry came over and knelt beside Dobby and then placed a hand on his shoulder in friendship "Then arise Dobby and be known as my friend and my equal, I will always accept you."

The House elf jumped for joy and hoppingly hugged Harry as he expressed his gratitude "Harry Potter is the greatEST, Harry Potter is the GREATEST, HARRY POTTER IS THE GREATEST!"

With all the noise the two were making the rest of the family came out to see what was going on. Harry made quick introductions to everyone except for Narcissa who didn't need them. After the wind down, Harry let his family into his plans and what needed to happen. His parents said they would find and ask Remus to come pay a visit. Cissy and Nym (Who Harry guessed must have been staying in one of the rooms) would look into Sirius and would get Andi (Andromeda) to sponsor him for a trial, Harry had never known there was a Barrister in the family and was shocked to find out that Ted was one also, but had to stay behind the scenes due to the blood-purity issues in the wizarding society.

Also on the topics for the day were the Goblins, Harry would have to visit them and see about their progress with his stone and also his status. With the game plan for the day set, they each went their own ways, with Nym being playful and giving a rambunctious kiss on his cheek in the middle of a hug. Bennu was attached to Harry's shoulder before he was allowed to leave the premises, Mammie was very adamant on that point.

When Harry shifted to the front of Gringotts we was surprised to see a red haired man in front of him who introduced himself as "Bill, Bill Weasley at your service, Gringotts has been expecting you for the last five days it will be nice to get out of the sun. If you would follow me Mage Potter."

Harry found his voice "Harry, just Harry friend Bill." Harry kept his mouth shut as he was led to an exquisite room and he noted a very private room with an honor guard. Just as he sat down Bill took up a position just to his side and Ragnuk came striding in with an honor guard of his own. Harry quickly stood up and bowed faster than Ragnuk could put up his hand to gesture him not too. Ragnuk had never seen anyone move this fast except once, he swallowed at the thought, this man was a friend and brother to the Goblin nation too. It was time to back up the chip play. "Brother Harry, thank you but please have a seat." The aged Goblin bowed in equal measure, which made the guard follow suit.

Bill was taken aback by the words of 'Brother', Bill could count on his one hand of a single person receiving the title of 'Brother' of the Goblin Nation, he'd have to share this with his head of house and never get on Harry's bad side. Friends stayed with friends and went against anyone not one of their friends or was against one of their friends just out of honor, but family backed any play. He was broken out of his reverie at Ragnuk's words "Welcome Harry, we have been busy and have found your Heirloom. It was cursed but you can take possession of it at any time now." He handed a small parcel over to Harry and gestured at it.

Harry bowed quickly again as he took the small package "_Thank you Prince Ragnuk the Second, Leader of the Goblin Nation, Peacekeeper of the Third War and Victor you have eased my worried heart, how ever can I __repay you?_"

Ragnuk laughed and just said "First call me Ragnuk or Brother, speak in English for not all here can do otherwise and thirdly you can tell me about whispers I have heard from Hogwarts Harry, terrible whispers."

Harry smiled as he took his seat "I have won a basilisk through right of conquest, I wish to procure workers that will make us the most profit, and ingredients. I would also like to split this prize with my brothers and sisters of the Goblin Nation. I would only care for twenty percent of the net ingredients and give the rest to you, to share how you see fit."

Ragnuk slammed a hard fist down "No! We will accept the gift but we will have the twenty in the Honor that you do to include us. It will be so."

Harry shook his head "Brother I have heard terrible rumors that some of our kin are not treated right, that some are hungry, that some are not equal and it saddens my heart, it is a simple gesture."

A tear slipped through the calm exterior of Prince Ragnuk "You are to kind, but we will make do with the twenty. Pride has a price, but that was not the whisper I was talking about though. I have heard" He hissed out the name, and even the warriors cringed "Malfoy."

Harry's eyes got hard and many of the honor guard got a worried look and then the young mage spoke "I will bath in his blood and coat my rats in it. His days are numbered or is he friend of our family?"

Anger rolled off of Ragnuk as he hissed "So the rumors are true, as family you get first honor. But I would be honored to be your second, his house will be forfeit." everyone in the room knew what that meant, there was a blood feud and it would not stop until the last drop of blood left the Malfoy line forever. Certain fools of the past had scoffed at the Goblins and had been made to watch as the Goblins ate their young in front of them before putting them down like mad cows.

Harry took a breath to slow his pulse and to bring calm to his surface "You do me to much honor in return I would like to give you a boon, a boon to make sure none of ours go hungry, to make Wizards" He hissed the term out "to see the errors of their ways."

Bill had gotten very nervous at how Harry was speaking and at what he was implying. But as he was thinking these thoughts Harry turned on him and asked "So are you a wizard, do you look down on goblins, elfs, veela, giants and half-breeds?"

Bill knew this was a question that he had to answer and answer with all his heart truthfully "I am an employee of Gringotts and I do what I'm told."

Harry quickly smiled, to reduce the young mans worry "Glad to hear it Bill, I'm a mage that hates prejudice, nice to meet you." and Harry shoved out his hand.

Bill was gobsmacked, did he just get played, did he just do something right or something wrong as his mind drifted from thought to thought he caught Harry's eyes and realized that Harry's hand was still out there, quickly he shook the mage's hand in friendship.

Once that was settled harry turned to Ragnuk "First we need to go into muggle banking practices, move out into the field. Let the Human employee's set it up and then have our family working in the background." Harry stopped to give Ragnuk a smile "We'll use glamor charms to blend in, with more money from the outside coming in and some going out, profit will be astronomical. Gringotts will be a focus of wizarding empire, allowing expansion in new fields or more appropriately proper attitudes. Those that don't, wont get the money for their ideas. And instead of loosing gifted mages to the muggle world well help keep them working in the right one. Also we'll start work companies, companies that will focus on providing skilled labors to projects... We have werewolves that can't find work, lets train them up, find them jobs, homes and careers. We have muggles that aren't being incorporated into our society and squibs, both can brew and be very productive in a Potions company. We can provide muggle crafts but created with magic. We can provide human cures but slide them under Pharmaceutical companies or clinics for the terminally ill with wonderful results and miracle cures." Harry also added "Hogwarts is a private institution that charges 10,450 Galleons per student per semester. if you are sorted in Slytherin, the tuition is 24,300 Galleons per semester because of the normal wealthy students that get sorted into it. Which is why, with parental consent, the student may be re-sorted OUT of Slytherin if necessary for financial reasons but only after a week of the original sorting. But, if they are to be re-sorted, they have increased chances of being sorted in Hufflepuff, as is punishment for not accepting the original sorting. But all ministry employee's get their children's tuition paid for, but most muggle's and poorer families could not afford it. I think we also need to look into scholarships, grants and loans for the parents of students, students and also get our fingers into the Hogwarts chests, somebody is making a ton of gold. We have so much potential at our finger tips. If we can't do it as Gringotts, put it under my name and well make the world shiver at our step... what do you think... ideas, thoughts, concepts anything? "

Ragnuk rubbed his hands as he laughed "What else is there to say, we start today."

Harry just smiled "Well for the first banks to purchase I would suggest JP Morgan Chase, HSBC and Citi and then we should go for a lock down or more like a corporate buy-out of some credit card companies since well have the backing of the banks in charge. But cards are used for purchases with high interest loans where most people can't pay off the principle at once so they keep paying the interest off, which we'll offer at a rate that is below competitors." Harry went on with his theories and Ragnuk just kept chuckling.

Finally after over two hours of hammering out the finer details of action Ragnuk had brought in other heads (more like princes) in and they kept hammering at it for another twelve hours, no topic was taboo or idea to crazy as long as fine details could be applied to it and it was workable. Bill had taken a seat at sometime and fallen asleep, but at sometime early in the next morning when he had woken up the same group was still hammering out details on things that could be done that day and in the center of it was Prince Ragnuk and Harry. He could tell that they both had a passion to make the world better, better for themselves and the rest of the magical beings in it. The way Ragnuk patted Harry on the back and laughed with him or argued a point with him left no doubt this was a brand new world he was waking up to, he only hoped that he had a place in it. Soon goblins were bustling out of the office with things to do and goals to achieve while Harry and Ragnuk sat back and enjoyed a meal, with Bill being invited to it.

Ragnuk turned to Bill "So William what do think today's fun?"

Bill swallowed hard, he had never been asked for his opinion by superior before let alone the prince "Prince Ragnuk the Second, Leader of the Goblin Nation, Peacekeeper of the Third War and Victor I know everything that you put your heart into will succeed, I just hope there's a place for me in this new world."

Harry and Ragnuk just laughed, finally Ragnuk laughed once more before he could answer "Never fear Bill, your a curse-breaker and one of the best. Every new place will need inspection, and wards applied. Harry alone needs these services for one such enterprise that will need special warding. Plus you'll be receiving a raise and promotion to Section Chief and Attache for Goblin Affairs to my brother Harry Potter here."

Bill had been plowed over, Section Chiefs made at least eighty galleons a week and an attache would be worth another fifty, his parents will be so proud when they hear. Harry summed it up "I think he's pleased." and Bill just dumbly nodded. After their meal Harry solemnly asked "I would like to get a Genealogy and Hierarchy report for myself at your earliest convenience brother."

Ragnuk made a wave at a crystal and soon a young goblin entered carrying a number of huge scrolls and a knife, Ragnuk explained "We'll waive the normal fee and see where your blood takes us. I'm interested in this also, if I may be so bold to ask for a copy?"

Harry just nodded as he said "Of course, I appreciate the honor." He looked to the young goblin "and your name young brother?"

The young Goblin blushed "Hipcurl, brother Harry."

Harry put things together quickly "You must be one of Hipsnare's young sons, brother Hipcurl."

The young goblin just nodded as he got the things ready and started explaining "The first one we'll do is just a family tree, it will start with you and then keep on going until the names touch the side and the bottom, you can move the names side to side but not up and down." He took a drop with the end of his knife and then placed it on the parchment and then repeated the action on another parchment.

Harry followed the paths and started looking for familiar names on his father's side first, Potter's, Black's, Weasley's, Longbottom's, Bone's, the list kept going on and on until it reached the bottom, but never did he see any famous names, in either his father's bloodline, but also he couldn't see the bottom of the list. He figured that each name represented 50 to 100 years and he didn't see the name Peverell yet. With his look of confusion Ragnuk answered "It only shows the bloodline from your fathers side, but the next test will be more informative and will show which house's you are apart of, relations, and or won by conquest."

When the test was complete, Harry sat down because he was gobsmacked, hit straight to the brain-pan. "It's not possible, it's just not possible." he mumbled out.

Ragnuk had laughed so hard he fell out of his chair and was holding his sides as the laughter echoed of the walls, Harry joined him and soon Bill was in the spirit of it too once he was invited to peek.

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, there it was "Heir apparent of Cerdic of Wessex, Heir apparent of Merlin, Myrddin, Emrys, Heir apparent of Gryffindor, Heir apparent of Hufflepuff, Heir apparent of Slytherin, Heir apparent of Ravenclaw, Heir apparent of Bones, Heir apparent of Black, Heir apparent of Potter and it just kept going on and on into Ancient lines." On Harry's father side he got the Peverell, but on his mother's side it was insane, as woman couldn't inherit the titles until they bore a son and then the title slipped to that child and so they lost everything once they had a son. His dad brought in the Bones, the Blacks, of course the Potters and the founders, but it was his mothers side that brought the House of Merlin, Myrddin, Emrys and the House of Wessex, it was just a total mind blow for Harry, but even worse was when Ragnuk asked if he would like to see the vaults, books, artifacts and don't forget the lands he had just inherited.

It took many breaths to find his center, but Harry finally said "Just the summary dear brother, if you please."

Which got the Goblin rolling again off his chair and muttering "When I grow up I want to be just like you." and laughing even harder. After awhile he got back up and proceeded to talk, guffawing here and there "And to think they called her a Muggle-born and Mudblood." Ragnuk looked to his guests and then asked "Do you like stories brother, how about you Bill, would you like to hear a story." Both men nodded and Ragnuk started from there "Think about 500 A.D., think about the life of a fourteen and fifteen year old boy. But this boy was no ordinary boy, he was a man of his time and a sorcerer. By the time he was twenty-four he was crowned the King of Wessex and had produced many great things, he was the first King of Wessex and of Magic, Protector of Roma and the North Sea Empire. He alone started to give reason for a secret society, and how to govern and rule that society. Many called him a legend until his grandson Ceawlin came and made it reality and married Merlin's daughter Morgana Pendragon, who was not Arthur's daughter but Merlin's and who Merlin hated because of his own slip of morality. But by the time Ine came to Rule, he had made Wessex bigger, stronger and more magically focused. He started the ministry in those early days of 655 A.D. and made government possible and rules and more rules and punishments. He was both strong in Magic and in Leadership and was a beacon for both the muggle and magical world. This is the line you come from. It wasn't until Alfred the Great that both societies needed a uniform way to train their young and he came up with the ways to do so, he gave guidance to Rowena, Salazar, Helga and Godric to create a school for all magically inclined, not just human but all races, unfortunately he passed away in 899 and never got the chance to see his dream. Edward the Elder became the King of the English and loved to learn things, of all things and was one of Hogwarts first graduates and the King of the English and was not hard on his people. It was under the rule of Edgar the Peaceful though his name is not proof of that the land became unified, a King of Britain was now in place, and he ruled with an iron fist of justice and so did the magical society. And then came the great King Canute, or Cnut the Great was a king of Denmark, England, Norway and parts of Sweden and magical world as well and made the magical world even stronger in secrecy and more worldly. But then Henry I came and he was made for the throne but he could only take the muggle one since he was a squib. So he created the Ministry of Magic then the rules and procedures for the Wizengamot, until one of his blood line would come to magic or claim his House. By the time of William III of England the muggle world had forgotten us, and we proceed on and never thinking of the rules of the Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic. But that was yesterday and not today Heir Apparent of Cerdic of Wessex, if your Mother would of come in and done a blood test, she would have been faced with that story and that's saying something. Because you see young mister Harry Potter the muggles have forgotten us and currently they are happy that way." He paused as he explained "People of magic live longer and so there are shorter skips of generations and there's titles, lord, baron, dukes and.." He looked to Bill at Harry's not-quite-catching-it face "Bill how would you explain it, shortly and to the point?"

Bill got up from his seat, fell to his knees and then bowed his head "Prince Harry, by the Grace of Merlin Prince of this Realm and of His other Realms and Territories, Head of the Ministry, Defender of the Faith, Long live the Prince."

And with that the gobsmacked Harry fell right to his ass and sat there looking at Bill trying to find the joke, but it didn't come and it wouldn't. He looked to Ragnuk and he too had taken a knee with his head bowed, Harry had just had enough "Brother Ragnuk, not you too, I'm not a prince, there's no way... come on lets sit down and talk about this." From his flooring position, Harry got up to his chair and the other's followed suit. "Okay Ragnuk could you please explain and Hipcurl could you please get off the floor, everything is okay" he looked to the others "I think." He paused and looked to Ragnuk "Just please explain less than you did before, and more than what Bill did."

Ragnuk just laughed once again before he started "It's easy brother, I'm just a lowly Prince on your soil. Magical Britain, Denmark, Norway, Spain, France and parts of Sweden have been awaiting your arrival for over nine hundred years, any questions?"

"Sure, no problem, would you like fries with that order." with that Harry lost it and started laughing so hard he fell to the floor and started holding his own sides, till tears started rolling out, he laughed until he was purple in the face and had to start working on how to breath correctly, it took a good twenty minutes before he could sit up-right and look at Ragnuk without giggling again. He started "So honorary title or do I have to cow-tow to the Ministry."

Ragnuk just smiled a big toothy grin "The Ministry, never adopted the laws of the Commonwealth, they're still on twelfth century time, any questions?"

Harry smiled "Whats the story with Hogwarts?"

If it was even possible Ragnuk's grin got even bigger "Board of Governor's in place of the founders, until a founder shows up, but that is not all, the Aran School of Magic, Merlin's School of Sussex, Gwynedd County School of Magic and Science, just to name a few."

Harry got a gleam in his eye, it almost twinkled "Any vaults that I now have access to?"

And the Grin kept on getting bigger "Yes, quite a few as a matter of fact, but also you have a duty to inspect vaults to make sure there are no questionable items in a vault" He smiled just a bit more showing all his teeth "It is your civic duty after all, and we here at Gringotts only wish to help you serve your duty."

Harry just smiled "We're going to need more members on our team, to keep everything current is going to take a good team to handle this monster."

Ragnuk quickly stood up and bowed "I wish for the honor to pick, supply and be on this team, your grace."

Harry looked at Ragnuk and smiled "It would be a pleasure and it's still just brother Harry, Prince Ragnuk. Its nice to know we can use tact and if that doesn't work then to drop the hammer, don't you think Bill?"

Bill had went to another world, a little mini-vacation. He swore when he got up this morning it was a world he was used to but now, many things had changed, he'd have to drop hints to his family this was to big, he finally caught that someone one was trying to get his attention "Umm yes your grace?" It must have been the right thing to say because Harry was smiling. Bill silently thanked Merlin, here he was stuck in a box with two of the most powerful people in Britain and all he wanted to do is make sure his family would be safe with the knowledge he now possessed.

After a couple more ideas and plans made, the hours had passed and with the blood test of Genealogy and Hierarchy confirmed by the Board of Gringotts and given his Signet ring and his Letters of Heir General as prescribed by the King and where he first learned of his official title as 'His Royal Highness the Prince of Wessex. Protector of Roma and the North Sea Empire' his knees became weak. He also learned that he must always wear an article of clothing with the colors Royal Purple and Silver piping and his crest must be visible for friends and foes alike would know that they faced Nobility and the presents and punishments they could endure. Harry huffed as he had to wait for an old cloak to be retrieved from the Wessex Vault, which appropriately had no number but had the greatest protections that Gringotts could offer. Once they had a good handle on everything and official papers were sent to each Magical Ministry official, Harry made his excuses to go home.

Ragnuk wouldn't her of it, without two of his best personal guards to accompany Harry, but finally Harry was able to convince his brother the Prince that he could shift anywhere as long as he was given permission to do so inside of Gringotts. They heartily separated as friends and Harry made his way home, after being away from his family for more than twenty hours and Bennu was joyous to leave too, since she had missed her clutch.

Once they had shifted home, Bennu left him with a song in her heart and Harry went to face his family. He called out "Family we need to talk, emergency family meeting, we need everyone in the formal dining room in one hour and I do mean everyone of blood or bone." Harry skipped up the stairs to his room and caught the peering look of Vater as he passed the kitchen, with Vater leaning out into the hallway to catch a glimpse of his son. What he saw startled his heart, and he got the rest of the family on board quickly as Harry went upstairs to get a shower into him and to get himself changed, he asked Dobby a favor as he bumped into him on the second landing.

Almost an hour to the dot a cleaned but troubled Harry descended the stairs of his only known home to the mixed words coming out of the formal Dining room. Words like "What is he doing here... Whats the meaning of this" and many excuses of "but I was sleeping... eating... working" and on. Harry took a great breath as he composed himself and entered the room to stop all conversations as he entered. There were a gaggle of faces that greeted him as he entered, some only known as flickering memories from a mother he hardly knew.

As he entered, as was planned Dobby called out in a clear voice " His Royal Highness the Prince of Wessex. Protector of Roma and the North Sea Empire, God Save the Prince!" hushed eyes greeted him at every turn.

Harry turned to Dobby and thanked him as he took a seat at the head of the table. He saw two huddled forms in a corner and instantly knew who they were, he pointed it out "Sirius may stay but send Bellatrix back, she has no need to be here and see if he wants any food or to wash up before we begin." His words had an immediate effect as he looked to faces, counting off with his mental chalk stick ignoring the questions for the moment. "We will still need Prince Ragnuk, Aberforth and Albus Dumbledore, Amelia and Susan Bones, Augusta, Frank, Alice and Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Bartemius Crouch Sr., Cedrella, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginevra Weasley and Remus Lupin before we can continue. And we might as well bring in Daphne and Hermione and their parents as well, they need to be made aware of this also." as everyone looked dumbfounded Harry added "I'm serious, everyone of my family _has_ to be present before we can continue." The elves hopped to it and even the Tonkss and Narcissa made their way to the floo. Harry looked to the hunched over Sirius and made his way to him, picking him up into a hug. Tears streamed down the barely recognized face of Padfoot one of the last Marauders, his fathers best friend, best man and Harry's own Godfather. It didn't take much and the emotions that poured from him drained him to the quick. Harry cast a quick cleaning charm, transfigured his clothes, and conjured some food for him and carried him, with the help of Nym, to the table, this was the spirit of family and Harry could do no less for the man.

Hermione, Daphne and Nym were in full question mode, but Harry deflected them and quietly focused on the poor soul in front of him. As he silently watched the man eat, he got potions ready for him and the others that would be arriving, most shortly. Sirius was given a pepper-up potion, vitamin potion and a stamina potion that was laced with some elixir for good measure, he didn't even hesitate as Harry handed them to him and gulped them greedily. The first to arrive were the Longbottom's and Harry made his way over to them with, ignoring the outraged cries of Augusta Longbottom as Harry made his way over to the debilitated Frank and Alice Longbottom and forced fed their prepared potions, which included the curse-breaker potion, Baruffio's Brain Elixir that had memories tied into them and a dash of elixir for them too. Within seconds of administrating their potion Frank and Alice were up and visiting Augusta and Neville with tears in their eyes.

Harry avoided their eyes, and proceeded to expand the room, four times just in case. Transfigured the table into a huge "U" shape and then conjured many chairs. The next to arrive was the bewildered Remus, the other last known Marauder, known as Moony, friend of his parents, good guy all around, and cursed with being a werewolf. Harry had a potion for him too, the curse-breaker potion was given, it had to be laced the the elixir and then an aging elixir for the curse could be broken. Remus looked at the drink with reluctance but Harry insisted and afterwards introductions, explanations and greetings were given and Remus went over and started talking to Sirius. Harry kept his eye on the two, as they quietly talked after just a bit, they both had tears in their eyes, and hugged only as brothers could.

They were still in that position when the Dumbledores arrived. Albus had his eyes twinkling and Aberforth or more commonly called Abe had a rough and gruff exterior that he was projecting to everyone and Harry giggled at his antics. The Weasleys dropped in like dominoes and looked ready for anything, Harry looked to Bill for an explanation and with Bill shrugging the whole story was told, the twins tried to make their way over to Harry but he waved them off like he had to do with his other family, Harry had to stay task oriented or this could get out of hand quickly.

Which it almost did when Draco Malfoy showed up and calmly stated his opinion "I have no intention of being surrounded by the trash of wizarding society." Which he namely implied to the mudbloods and blood-traitors that made up the room.

Harry quickly fixed the problem "Fine you are no longer a member of this family, get out of my house Mister Malfoy." and before he could get a gobsmacked word out of his mouth he was shifted away by a very proudful elf named Dobby.

Everyone else arrived bewildered and expecting until the room was filled with people mingling, Harry had a notice-me-not spell on to keep people away until he made his announcement and what it meant to the other in the room. Amelia Bones arrived and was in full Auror form, with a wand by her side, and Harry had to lightly chuckle, here was the 'Great' Amelia and another one of Harry's Godparents, with her niece Susan in tow. Once she noticed the crowd she was in she started to relax and quickly made her way over to the newly restored Frank and Alice Longbottom who were getting a fair amount attention from the rest of the room. Cissy, Ted, Andi, Remus And Nym were visiting with Sirius, while the 'kids' of the room had taken over a corner and were adamantly talking.

Vater could see through the enchantment and waved Harry over, apprehension radiated from every movement and so Harry quickly did so. Once he arrived Vater said "Mister Crouch does not want to be bothered child and has asked us not to bother him with such trivial things." Vater looked to Harry trying to read his son, he added "that's what he said child, what would you like to do."

Harry stood up and canceled his spell and spoke loudly enough for everyone could hear him in the room "That is his choice Vater, if he chooses not to associate with this family, then he can stay where he is without being a member of this family."

The rooms occupants perked their ears up at Harry's words, but luckily that was when Prince Ragnuk arrived with four of his honor guard dressed in full regalia and spoke "So true my brother, how hard it is for some to not see past the end of their very noses." He gave a hard look to his guards, and spoke hard to them "Thank you for the escort and the Honor you have given me. Each of you need to pick a corner outside and guard my brother's home from harm." Instantly after it was said the guards were in motion. Prince Ragnuk made his way to the table, hopped up on to one of the chairs at the table just like a little kid and then had many people in the room fawning over him to vie for his attention. It was not lost on Harry that Ragnuk had not taken a head of the table as would be right, but choose to sit at the right side of the table. The implication was not lost on Harry and he bowed his head to his brother in appreciation.

When the Grangers arrived they were quickly escorted over to their daughter, you could see the anxiousness on Emma's face and at once you knew where Mione had gotten many of her quirks from. The Greengrasss had arrived and made a quiet entrance not bothering to introduce themselves to anyone and had waited for others to come to them, their hurt shown in their eyes as no one attempted to do so. Though proud and haughty they sulked over to the table and found some seats.

Harry did his mental count, and noticed the beaming faces that were talking and engaging one another in open bonds of friendship and it warmed Harry's heart, well except the Greengrass's parents of course. The table was set up for an afternoon lunch and Harry went to take his seat at the top of the 'U' table, once he was seated others made their way and quickly made or found seats. It was Ragnuk that stood up and quickly hopped from his chair to get a seat next to Harry, at his right side like he was playing a game of musical chairs. The hilarity of the situation was not lost on anyone as he literally slid under the falling form of the youngest Weasley and then look at her with the most innocent of faces

The young girl quickly stopped her decent and started mumbling apologies, under a veil of red.

Harry saved her though by saying "Really brother, couldn't you just let her have the chair, she was their first."

Ragnuk just harrumphed like a three year old and spouted "If she wanted it so badly she should of sat faster." Embarrassing Ginny even further and making the rest of the group break out in laughter at the antics of the goblin prince. Harry smiled warmly at Ginny letting her know that everything was alright by the simple gesture.

But Ragnuk's antics weren't over, not by a long shot, he quickly stood on his chair and waved his hands behind Harry, whatever he had done, had stopped all conversation and everyone had a gobsmacked look on their face. But still he continued, he rapped his sword on the flat of the blade three times, raised a goblet to the assembled family and then proceeded to speak in a commanding voice "Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great honor to introduce to you His Royal Highness the Prince of Wessex. Protector of Roma and the North Sea Empire, God Save the Prince!" and then he took a drink, many in stunned disbelief did the same, others were just to shocked to do anything.

Harry meekly smiled to his family and shyly said "Surprise, it's true."

Questions came flying left and right at him, and he bobbed and weaved with the best of them, and answered as fast as he could. But it was a comment that he overheard from the Greengrasss that caught his attention and made him land flat footed and quickly got his ire up. It was the comment "That Lily Evans must have been the luckiest woman in the world. To think a muggle born had married one of _our_ Princes." Her husband had nodded and she had went on "The nerve of her to sow her blood into _our_ nobility, well it is just a tragedy."

She never got a chance to finish because Harry had stood up in a flash and had slammed his hand flat onto the table making everything jump two inches on it. He roared " How dare you, my mother would have been the Crowned Queen of the Magical Realm, with or without my Father's help, SHE. And only her line, brought this up and also the unknown fact that she is the rightful Heir of MERLIN, YOU INSUFFERABLE..." Luckily he was stopped by the gently placed hands of Hermione, Daphne, Nym, and Ragnuk on his shoulders, Mammie was in front of him standing on the table and had both of her hands placed on his chest. He took note of their looks and took a deep breath to calm himself.

Heat radiated over Harry and washed over the ashamed looks of Daphne's parents. Astoria, Daphne's younger sister was next to Ginny, trying to be invisible. Ragnuk quickly snapped his fingers and the four guards appeared, he pointed to Daphne's parents "Those two need to leave, right now."

There was no leeway in the command and no bartering, the Greengrasss quickly stood up as prim and proper as they could, and quite gracefully said "Thank you for invitation, we will look forward to other such engagements in the future." they quickly held their hands out to the children and spoke to them like they were prized poodles "Come on children, time to go."

But Harry quickly thwarted the attempt "They are not excused. _This_" He made a motion to everyone else at the table "_Is_ an official family meeting of the House of Wessex." He sneered as he said the next line "_We_ have important plans for Daphne and Astoria, and it is regrettable that you will not be a part of them," He softly snubbed "Good-day." which once again broached no room for discussion as the parents were gently but firmly guided out, giving their children a mixture of looks.

Once they had left, Harry put on a big boyish grin and said "Well, with that out of the way, lets eat." Quickly everyone resumed their seats and gentle lighthearted conversations sprang up. Harry kept his ear up, but had it gently turned by a simple comment of Prince Ragnuk "Wherever you go there's always bound to a couple rotten nuts on the tree." Which got Harry chuckling, and some of the others that were listening in were smiling as well.

After the meal was over, Harry gently chided himself that it was time to take matters in hand and let everyone know where he stood "Attention everyone, attention" He waited for the conversations to die down before he continued "I would like to thank everyone for coming today. I was made aware of my current situation by performing the blood test for Genealogy and Hierarchy and did not know anything about heirs general, until Prince Ragnuk brought it to my attention." He quickly took a sip of water before continuing "Also we went into great labors to find out about everyone in this room and how you are related to me." He smiled shyly as he looked to his three friends "Well almost everyone." He added "In the past, titles were passed through a peerage system, but I would like to know let you know, that I was from a heir general and so I will also allow all titles to pass the same way, whether it be from Father to Son, Mother to Son, Father to Daughter or Mother to Daughter, the most direct link receives the title and the honorifics that go with it." He smiled and was happy that everyone he greeted smiled back. "With that being said, we must form a new Hierarchy, and I must start with my closest blood relative, we'll go in order so you know where you stand, but also to let you know that we are all family in this room, have no doubt."

He paused as he took another drink of water "The 3rd Duchess of Norfolk Cedrella Weasley," At the announcement there was a splattering of applause and continued after each one "The 4th Duke of Somerset Sirius Black, The 4th Duchess of Richmond Andromeda Tonks, The 4th Duchess of Gordon Narcissa Black,

The 2nd Duke of Grafton Remus Lupin (From his Mother Mary Hitchens), The 5th Duchess of Beaufort Augusta Longbottom, The 3rd Duchess of St Albans Amelia Bones, The 9th Duke of Bedford Albus Dumbledore, The 1st Duke of Devonshire Kreacher Black, The 4th Duchess of Marlborough Molly Weasley née Prewett, The 1st Duke of Rutland Ragnuk the First." He paused as he smiled and took another drink before he started back up "The Countess of Shrewsbury Hermione Granger, The Countess of Derby Daphne Greengrass, and finally The Countess of Huntingdom Nymphadora Tonks."

He smiled as he clapped for everyone and then got down to the meat of the matter "All other peerages in the Magical World are now null and void, only those Ancient and Noble Houses tied to the House of Wessex are deemed worthy, these Houses are: the Ancient and Noble House of Weasley, The Ancient and Noble House of Black, The Ancient and Noble House of Bones, the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom, the Ancient and Noble House of Tonks, the Ancient and Noble House of Lupin, the Ancient and Noble House of Dumbledore, the Ancient and Noble House of Ragnuk, the Ancient and Noble House of Prewett, none may call themselves Noble, Lord or Lady unless they are from one these Ancient and Noble Houses or are tied to the House of Wessex, by oath, bond or blood."

Harry continued as he got a twinkle out of Ragnuk's eye "Tomorrow the whole Magical World is going to wake up and find out about this change and what is really means." Outrage started trickling up, but Harry quickly squashed it "All rules, legislation, and bills and their procedures are going to be published in the Daily Prophet and other national subscriptions and Magazines in the next few days. Those of you here are now the Wizengamot, more members will be arriving once tied to our house, also I will be relieving the Minister for Magic." He looked every individual in the eye as he put his resolve into every word "We are the backbone of the Magical World, we cannot fail."

And with that Harry was surrounded by applause and then surrounded by family, many conversations started leap-frogging about and carried on into the wee hours of the morning. Harry and Ragnuk had already worked out many of the details and made sure that each Noble House had guards in position, for the eventual turmoil that was sure to come in the morning. Also Harry had to make his apologies and turn in, since he had to go to the Ministry first thing in the morning. Though he didn't add that he would be in the presence of seven regiments of Goblin honor guards when he did so, that was just their little secret until tomorrow and seven has always been a powerful magical number.

In the morning Prince Harry dressed in his finest, and was joined by the three new Countesses of the House of Wessex, like he had a choice and flooed over to Gringotts were they were greeted by King Ragnuk, yep King. The King had already worked out how they would get everyone there, three regiments would shift first to make a perimeter and then they would shift with one regiment and move into place and then another three regiments would follow there lead.

Eric Munch was enjoying the morning, he had just come on shift his tea was perfect, and a prophet owl had just delivered his paper to the security stand, that was until he shit himself at the sight three hundred battle dressed Goblins. He couldn't even push the warning crystal because their axes were already at is throat, so he just decided to sit down and stew in his own juices until help arrived. His heart bounced for a second when another group of a hundred showed up and he saw humans in with them, but then it fell again when he saw one of them working closely with a finely dressed Goblin that was giving out orders. When they came up to the desk, the human man he recognized as the boy-who-lived started talking and all he do was answer "Where is the old Minister for Magic?"

Eric swallowed as safely as he could under the circumstances, years of doing his job engrained in him "Level 1, straight down the hallway, wand please?"

Harry just looked at the man and smiled "Didn't bring one."

Eric just continued to do his job "Nature of Visit?"

Harry just smiled "His Royal Highness Prince Harry of Wessex, Protector of Roma and the North Sea Empire to see The Right Honorable Cornelius Fudge Minister for Magic."

A visitor pass printed out a pass and those words made Harry howl out laughing, he decided to share with King Ragnuk and he to started belly laughing, the words printed were "Holy Jiminy Christmas!"

Everyone else waived the right to make Eric work so hard and the lift to level was packed. Lady Amelia Bones had decided to sleep in today and read a relaxing morning paper. She had made sure to relay that message to all her friends, co-workers, Aurors and just about anyone she knew or could tell. Today would be a great day to stay in late.

Unfortunately, The Right Honorable Cornelius Fudge had not gotten that memo and was currently staring down at twenty Goblins with very sharp pointy teeth and big axes that kept smiling at him, he had lost track of the conversation at the point were King Ragnuk asked him "If he liked breathing, to try and do it quietly." and he was making great strides at keeping that promise.

Harry was wrapping up "So you see Mister Fudge that is why you will need to step down as minister. Since we will be an International Body we will want to have an international voice, don't you think?"

Cornelius Fudge just nodded his head as Harry went on "Just think about it, someday thirty nations all with and equal voice and also every Sentient Being will also get the same equality. The ability to vote for ten representatives to carry their voice to these soon to be hallowed halls, it will be a great time and I do hope you campaign hard to get a chance but like I said it has to be a vote for the people and by the people. So I guess you better start cleaning up."

Fudge had had enough "Now see here, I am the Minister for Maaaaa..." three axes hung at his neck waiting for an order, itching for an order. Luckily for Fudge, Ragnuk spoke "You will display Honor to your Prince, Wizard or you will bow before it. Understood?"

Right there and then Fudge had a clear idea. Yep, this office was just to small for the likes of him. He would introduce the muggle Prime Minister to their Prince and he would start a campaign to get reelected to the new Wizengamot, yep that sounds wonderful. On that note he spoke "So your Grace would you please accompany me to go greet the muggle Prime Minister?"

Harry just smiled "It would be an honor Right Honorable Cornelius Fudge former Minister for Magic." Fudge grimaced at the wording but got himself ready.

Sir John Major was enjoying a good cup of tea when the small portrait in the corner of his office asked him a question. When he was first elected to the office and on his first day the picture had spoken to him and a man had come through, he was a portly little man with rumpled grey hair and he was dressed in a pinstriped suit, scarlet tie, long black traveling cloak, pointed purple boots, and lime green bowler hat. He had introduced himself and told John that this was normal and that they should hardly see one another but this was the way that the muggle and magical world kept in touch. The little man had asked him to talk to the queen if he had any questions or just to talk to the little portrait. Since he figured it was better to say okay than have the little man wait, he told "Please come through Minister."

Sir John Major was prepared for most things in this world and that is saying something. But when a boy of thirteen or fourteen comes into your office with a Goblin in full battle dress and a grown man is cowering behind the two, you might just need another spot of tea to wash down the taste that is building up. He pressed the formalities out as he had been taught by Rutlish Grammar School "How can I be of assistance today Minister."

It looked like the man was stumbling on his thoughts as he said "Well the whole world is changing, and their taking over, tootles." and with that the weird little man jumped through the portrait and left the other two standing in his office.

It was to John's surprise that the green thing spoke at all, he said and quite eloquently "Right Honorable John Major it is my honor to introduce you to His Royal Highness Prince Harry of Wessex, Protector of Roma and the North Sea Empire and I am King Ragnuk the Second, Leader of the Goblin Nation, Peacekeeper of the Third War and Victor, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Cognitive overload had occurred and Sir John Major was stumbling like his predecessor "Excuse me?"

So Ragnuk repeated his earlier words, and then asked if it was okay for them to sit down, which the Prime Minister could only nod to and then a thought struck, the little man had said he could ask the Queen if he had any questions, well by God he did right now. He calmly excused himself and then pulled out a land line and prayed that he could get her on her mobile. It only rang once before she picked up "Hello?"

Sir John swallowed deeply before he answered "Hello Your Royal Highness this is John Major calling."

The Queen did a little chuckle, this wasn't the first time the Prime Minister had called "How can I help you today Sir John."

There was no other way to say it, so Sir John just did "It has been a really weird day and that Minister of Magic chap just stopped by and dropped off these two individuals. Saying that the world was changing and they were taking over and I could really use your perspective on the situation, Mam." The line had went quiet, a little too quiet so Sir John asked "Your Royal Highness?"

"I'll be in your office in ten minutes, please offer them some tea and biscuits if you would, thank you Sir John." and then the line went dead.

'Great, just Great, now the Queen is coming to visit. No pressure' he silently thought to himself. Once back in his office he did as he was told and offered refreshments.

Three minutes before she was due there was a gentle knock on his door, and it swung open to the announcement "Her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith." and in she gracefully walked.

Before either of them could, Harry had stood up and bowed from his neck and waited for the Queen to speak first, as is only right, Ragnuk had followed Harry's example, and the slowest one out of the bunch followed thereafter.

The Queen extended her hand as she asked "Well Sir John how are you doing today."

Sir John just swallowed "It's a wonderful day, Your Royal Highness."

She moved towards Harry but Ragnuk intercepted the Queen " Your Royal Highness Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God, of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith it is my honor to introduce you to His Royal Highness Prince Harry of Wessex, Protector of Roma and the North Sea Empire and I am King Ragnuk the Second, Leader of the Goblin Nation, Peacekeeper of the Third War and Victor, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." he bowed his head and slapped his chest over his heart as is custom and a sign of respect.

The Queen stopped and bowed her head and spoke kindly "It is a pleasure to meet you King Ragnuk and Prince Harry, shall we sit?"

Harry lifted his head and smiled "It would be an honor, Your Royal Highness."

She took Sir John's offered chair and Harry and Ragnuk took the others, once she had a fresh cup she started "Well I've always wanted to meet a goblin and now I get to meet a King no less, are there many of your kind?"

Ragnuk put up his toothy smile "Two million strong and counting Mam," He smiled and worked his jaw a little more "My brother Prince Harry officially acknowledged me yesterday and so I was elevated to the status of King over my four younger brothers."

Her Majesty put another question on the board in simple elegance"Does that happen a lot where your from?"

Ragnuk's smiled deepened "No Mam, we have gone over three hundred years without a rightful King in place. My father failed to name one of us at his passing and so we have been discussing it since then."

The Queen wore her shock well, and no one else could tell "So you've been discussing this for over three hundred years. Will you be passing on your title any time soon?"

Ragnuk like this human and so he answered "No your Majesty, I'm just a little over five hundred and twelve, barely middle age, once I get closer to the next great adventure I'll make my decision."

'Okay that was a shocker' the Queen thought to herself, barely middle age and he is one the youngest. She looked again to the teenage man, the goblin had called him brother and said that he was the youngest of four, 'But he looks human' so she put her question out "And you Prince Harry, are you middle aged also."

Harry had to think about the question and how to honestly answer it "Your Majesty, I am a Mage and I keep my age close to my birth age. But I have a millennia of experience in a time controlled environment that's the only way I can explain it Mam."

As the Queen wrapped her head around the idea, she asked "If I might be so bold to ask, when will you become King?"

Harry blushed a little as he summed up his courage to keep speaking in her presence "Well your majesty, I'm in my minority right now and I'll be turning twelve this summer. So sometime after my fifteenth birthday I should have my coronation and take my rightful place as King of the Magical Lands, Mam."

Her eyes slitted as she asked the next question "And which lands would that be Young Prince?"

Harry turned to Ragnuk for the answer and Ragnuk provided it "The Magical Lands of Roma and the North Sea Empire." He explained at his guests curious looks " they would now be the Magical Lands of Syria, Turkey, Greece," He started ticking names off, one by one on his fingers "Bulgaria, Albania, Yugoslavia, Romania, Moldova, Ukraine, Poland, Slovakia, Hungary, Bosnia, Croatia, Slovenia, Austria, Czechia, Germany, Switzerland, Italy, Spain, Portugal, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, and of course the British Isles." But he didn't stop there "And then there is the magical beings that he has to represent, protect and rule also, Elves, Goblins, Giants, Nymphs, Orcs, Gnomes, Leprechauns, Pixies, Ogres, Trolls, Centaurs, Sphinxes, Titan's, Dwarfs, Faeries, Satyrs, Fauns, Dryads, Merfolk, Treemen, Vampires, Werewolves and Veela, just to name a few." He finished with a sigh "That should be about it, Mam."

The Queen sat back heavy in her chair and softly said "Well fuck me." She quickly added "And how are you going to provide fair rule for them?"

Harry grabbed hold of this one "Well your Majesty, every country and every race gets to elect ten beings into our magical House, the Wizengamot and of course any tied to Nobility and recognized by the Magical House of Wessex will be granted say in our House, hopefully someday after we get things set up first of course. Right now we're a Monarchy."

She did some quick math and came up with a number "So your going to have over five hundred members in your House of all different races and you don't expect a problem."

Harry shook his head "There might be problems, but there will be solutions also Your Majesty. First they have to be able to conduct a vote amongst themselves, that is step one. Then they have to attend the meeting in some form or another, but everyone that can hold a vote will get a chance. If they disturb Robert's Rule or won't abide by them then they will loose their chance to have a voice. We are offering a choice" He looked to Ragnuk and saw the look "Okay I am offering a choice. We will be a functioning Monarchy in the Wizengamot until then. All we can do is try, what do you think Mam?"

"I wish I had been born magical, young sir." She softly said to the group. She added "At the end of the summer I would wish for you to return and present your writ of summons and then I would like to have a formal recognition of your court and to secure the recognition of Magical Independence by the major powers of the world. Normally this would happen on April 21, but magic must be kept secret, so until then, by your leave your grace."

Harry just nodded, since hopefully Ragnuk would explain later. The Queen continued "We'll set a date for we can officially recognize you and your court, we'll keep it quiet of course, and" She added with a gleam "I would like to be officially invited to the coronation, so I may preside and bear witness, of course by your leave, your grace."

In the end the meeting had went well and understanding had been had. She would help guide and rule her lands and the unseen world would be ruled as they saw fit. But if the unseen came into hers, she would decide on a case by case scenario. After they had said their goodbyes Harry sighed to himself and slapped Ragnuk on the back "Well brother, only fifty-two more to go."

Ragnuk laughed "I said about young pup, we can't got telling the muggles all of our secrets now can we."

Harry sighed to himself as he thought 'This is going to be long hard break'.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

Lucius had finally got some things sold and could finally get some things bought as he brought his things up to the counter, the clerk said "That will be two galleons and three sickles, Mister Malfoy."

"What did you call me urchin?" he hissed.

The clerk just swallowed "I didn't call you anything Mister Malfoy, I just said that will be two galleons and three sickles."

"That's what I thought you said, you called me Mister. Don't you know any better, that's Lord Malfoy to you." He added with great pride "From the most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy."

The clerk sadly shook his head "I'm sorry Mister Malfoy, but only those tied to the House of Wessex, can be called Lord or Lady. I truly am sorry sir."

Lucius had had enough "Now listen here boy..."

But Lucius was interrupted as a patrol of Goblins made their way into the store "What seems to be the trouble, Honorable Clerk?"

The clerk just shrugged his shoulders, but it was Lucius that spit out "This boy dares offends me, he knows my rightful place and then begrudges me my rightful due."

The one Guard raised his hand "So what did you call him Honorable clerk?"

The young boy swallowed as his trembling lips said "Just Sir and Mister, sir."

Which got Lucius Malfoy steamed "See he even admits it, where in any other country he would be whipped by just denying me my rightful due as Lord Malfoy."

The Goblin got an evil look "Oh, is it Lord Malfoy is it. Well you are just the _Wizard_ we have been looking for. Come along now, no sense in bothering the Honorable clerk."

As the Goblin reached for him "Unhand me, do you know who I am."

Both goblins got and evil look in there eyes, that almost made Lucius loose control of his bowels and their words left little comfort to his soul "Of course we do Wizard Malfoy, but we can either do it here or at the Ministry, your choice fine mage."

The way they fiddled their axes left little choice to Lucius Malfoy's mind, and his brain went into survival mode "Well if we must, I guess the Ministry is just as well." He turned back to the clerk "I'll be back for those later boy."

At the Ministry Lucius saw curious and curious things, there were elves, goblins and many a different magical folk walking the atrium and even curious still, it didn't seem odd to anyone else.

At the desk Eric went through his normal routine and quickly had them shuttled off to the second floor and Department of Magical Law Enforcement. At the Aurors check-in desk they were casually waived through and in seconds Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of Lady Amelia Bones.

Once she saw him she had to say "Oh Lucius, it so good to see you."

The guards directed him to an empty chair and took positions at the door. Lucius in turn, turned up the charm "Always a pleasure to see you Amelia, so how have you been."

Amelia on the other hand was working her trap and fast with her next words "Oh just terrible Lucius, I have this affidavit here that places you at the scene of a crime and the main suspect. Harry Potter says that you beat and tortured him, I don't know whatever we can do about this."

It had worked in the past, it could work again he simply said "I was imperioused, I don't recall ever doing that or who placed me under it." he smugly finished

Amelia put talents to work "Oh you poor thing are you sure it was the imperious, we best get a Barrister in here so you can get properly represented. Are you sure it was the imperious and what that implies."

Malfoy had seen this act before, so he smugly replied "Oh most definitely Amelia."

She called for the Barrister and had him enter. They quickly took his statement and wrote down every detail, exactly as he explained it. Making sure to dot the 'i's' and cross the 't's'. When they were done, Amelia asked one last time "Are you sure this is your official statement. That you were imperioused, and through no fault of your own, were forced to torture that poor boy."

There was something nagging in the back of Lucius's mind, like some detail that he was forgetting, but it didn't matter. These public servants were cattle and if there was something that needed fixed he would just call in his debts with Fudge "Oh yes Amelia, I am truly sorry for what happened to that young man, but it was through no fault of my own" He simpered as he said "I was imperioused."

Amelia put on her own sad look "I'm sorry to hear that, to live with that. Now twice in your lifetime, it must be unbearable."

Lucius milked it, what would it was worth "Some of us are just built of stronger stuff."

"Yes true." Amelia replied "Now if you'll just swear on your life and magic that everything you've written down today as the truth, we'll have this wrapped up in a jiffy." and the trapped closed.

"What?" Lucius concernedly asked.

Amelia explained "Well it's simple really. I ask you to swear to everything we've just written down and then your free to go."

"Are their any other options." Lucius quickly asked.

"Well there's Veritaserum, but I don't think we have to go that route. That's why we wanted to make sure we got everything just right so you could swear to it." She added with a sharp eye and a smile to match.

Lucius could see how this would play out, from twenty Quidditch pitches away, he threw in his final chit "Let's talk to the Minister first and see what he has to say about it." He tapped his temple "There are a lot of things that are very sensitive to the Ministry, that I'm sure we'd like to keep secret."

Amelia crossed her fingers as she leaned in with a smirk on her face "And what Minister would that be Lucius, you haven't been here in a month, and a lots changed in a month."

That was it, Lucius survival instinct kicked into overdrive "I'll do it at trial, I'll do the Veritaserum at trial, freely of course."

Amelia looked at the Barrister and her smile widened "You are free to go Barrister Tonks, I think you are done here."

He tipped his hat to Amelia as he left the office "Always a pleasure Lady Amelia, always." and quickly closed the door behind him.

Lucius barely controlled his temper but it was ready to burst at the seams "What is the meaning of this?"

Amelia leaned back in her chair as she calmly explained "It's quite simple Lucius, anytime we have a suspect come in and they claim Imperious, they have waived their right to council. That's why we make sure to ask a lot of times, just to make sure. And then it comes down to swearing an oath or the Veritaserum. Because the punishment for lying to the state, well lets just say that it is unpleasant." She added sharply "We've only had one other that tried it, do you remember Peter Pettigrew, No?"

He shook his head trying to bide and gain some time, some way out of this.

She started back up "Well he was supposed to be the Potter's best friend. Well then he runs off to Voldemort and blabs about the whole thing. I guess he was their secret keeper or something. Well then he runs off and then frames another of his supposed" She used her fingers to make quotations signs as continued " best friends with the murder of twelve muggles and then escaped with the help of his animagus form. With me so far?"

Lucius just nodded his head to keep her talking any thing to gain one more minute, one more minute for a plan to form.

"Well it seems he decided to hide out with the youngest son of Lord and Lady Weasley and that's where we found him while we were conducting a safety sweep on their premises. And do you know what?" She asked genuinely. But he shook his head, because he didn't know and didn't care "We got him in here and the first thing he started spouting was imperious, do you believe it. And with all the changes in the law and everything he stuck with his story. He stuck with it as we took all his notes down, he stuck with it as we wasted our time and he stuck with it until we force fed him Veritaserum and up until that moment he was innocent in our eyes." She got an evil gleam in her eye "But after that, we knew the truth, because that's what we do. We get the truth." She paused to let him stew for just a few seconds more "So you got two options, one, the oath or two the potion, your turn." She leaned back on her chair and waited, it didn't take long.

Lucius weighed all the options in his head, bouncing ideas all around, what it came down to was he needed time, just a little more time and he could get out of this mess. Finally he broke "Okay I confess, I tortured Potter, I did it. Send me to Azkaban, I'm ready."

Amelia smiled even wider as she leaned forward "Lucius you should really pick up a paper and read it some time."

That was not the answer that Lucius was expecting, Amelia helped "When you lie to the state, your a traitor to society. We don't send traitors to prison." She smiled so large it hurt Lucius's eyes "We execute them."

Malfoy did not go quietly into that good night.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ End of Book 1 ¸¸.•*¨*• _


	2. Book 2

**Roma Wessex and the Three Deaths: Book 2**

Harry walked into his home, after being away for more than a month. As he sat at the table, he noticed the many changes that had happened in the house. The House of Wessex had many recruits into it's numbers, from many nations and many nationalities. The races were happy for a voice and many had expressed their joy to varying degrees at the proposed changes, he smiled secretly at the veela nation and their notion of expressing joy.

Another thing he notice while he stepped into his home and he sniffed the air, that Remus was crushing on Cissy, the pheromones pumped into the air were subtle but still there. Sirius was filling out and the haunted look in eyes was slowly disappearing. What was more of a surprise was the look Nym was giving Harry, one sniff told him the whole story, but Harry didn't want to hurt one of his new friends with a casual fling, that would be the worst thing for the family, best to try a go for some permanence.

He smiled up as she entered "Morning Nym, been awhile hmm?"

She smiled and moved in quickly for a good morning hug "Wotcher Harry, yes it has."

She moved her hands around his back, waiting for the tell-tale of him reaching his limit, but he stopped her with words instead "Nym if you could change one thing about yourself, what would you change."

She thought about it and just smiled "I'm a metamorphmagus Harry, I can change anything about my self so it doesn't matter."

Harry sighed "That's not what I meant, I mean what about your mind, something of your past?"

She batted her eyes, trying for the blush "I can change my mind to anything you want Harry and be as young or old as you need me to be."

He broke their hug "That's not what I meant Nym and you know it, it's not what I want it's what you want that concerns me, I only want your happiness."

She smiled widely "Well I'd love to see you naked, that could definitely work towards my happiness." she finished with batting her eye-lashes one more time in mock seriousness.

That had done it, she had hit the red button on Harry's flush-o-meter, he stammered "Please this is important, could you be serious for one moment, please."

She smiled and instantly changed into Sirius, with a playful smile on his lips.

Harry huffed in disgust "Well I guess not" and started backing away.

With worry on her face, she dropped her disguise and moved to Harry. But he pulled himself out of her grasp "That's, enough Tonks. I'm trying for something real and all you want to do is play." He wore a hurt look as he spit out "I don't need this right now, I need something real from you, and you don't want to go there." he took another step back.

Nym had hit an all new worry level, first with the 'Tonks' comment and then with what followed. She swallowed with her soul "If I could change one thing about me, it would be my willingness to be serous. I'm afraid to be hurt, to be loved for who I am, and not for what I could be used for. That is one of my greatest fears, could you understand that Harry, could you?"

Harry took a step towards Nym and leaned an arm into her humbled arms "Actually I can Nym, I'm afraid everyday of that very thing. To be liked for what I can be used for, but not for who I am. Not Harry Potter the twelve year old, who is trying to be the best he can be. But Harry Potter the boy-who-lived, the chosen-one, the boy-who-didn't-die, the boy with so many hyphens in his name that I don't know where he begins and I end, that boy."

The quiet moment was upon them and they curled into each others embrace, so much so that they had not noticed the crowd of people that was waiting on the pair in quiet intrigue. After the moment was passed, Harry looked up and simply said "Hi guys." Words were not needed, hugs said it all.

Sirius had to put his two knuts in, as he wiped tears from his eyes "You know if I was a girl, I'd drop my knickers with those type of words."

Harry got an evil look but it was Remus who got it out "And who says your not, With your hair all long, crying at the drop of a few pretty words. You know the muggles have a test for that."

Cissy giggled, at the looks she received, she replied "You two would make the perfect pair, don't ever rule out dating, you could be great."

At the wounded look of the two pranksters, the laughter was contagious once it settled down, Harry got a stern look in his eye "Remus, Cissy, I think it would be best if we talked."

The sudden turn caught the pair flat-footed and Harry then hit them with a lop-sided "I have an idea and it's going to take, timing, connections, finesse and endurance to work, I think you two fit that mix perfectly." Harry explained at the curious looks he was receiving and waved them to some waiting chairs, where everyone got comfortable "There are quite a few dark creatures coming to London, but they don't really have a place to stay while they are here. There is a great opportunity here, but we don't have the facilities in place." He turned to Remus "You have the connections and you would know what we would need in place. I want you design a hotel with them in mind." He then turned to Cissy "You have the experience to get it done, and how to run it properly." He looked to the pair together "I'm not just asking about this as a favor, but because I know you two are perfect to get this done." He then threw another smile "You don't have to stick with if you don't want, but I would appreciate if you had this in place and running, before you walked away though."

He looked to his assembled curious looks "It is my responsibility to make sure everyone gets paid. For that end, I will be starting up plenty of smaller companies and projects to feed the conglomerate, with your help and guidance of course. Our family will be like a corporation, no one will ever be hungry. But most importantly I want to have have everyone to feel needed, to feel useful in this society we are molding." He added "Idle hands are the devils instruments." He looked to the assembled group and laughed "And we all now it's name."

At that moment Hedwig flew in and took an affectionate nip of Harry's ear, he sincerely said "Oh you poor dear, I've been working you like a slave with all the letters and such." She cooed at the affection, He added sweetly "I'm quite sure if you kip off to the kitchen Mammie would have some bacon for you and then you could catch a nap, I won't be sending you out until later." She gave him one more nip, with him absent-mindly rubbing her fine plumage, until she contently flew off for the kitchen.

Everyone was looking at him with humored looks, Harry just said "What?"

Remus just laughed and Sirius answered "You are so whipped."

Harry blushed but then fell into another level after Nym commented "I've never been so jealous of an owl in my life." and then added "Would you stroke me like that?" Which got Sirius popping pumpkin juice out of his nose as he sputtered.

Harry helped "Well if you would carry all my mail for me, sit on my shoulder into the wee hours, while I got to stroke your soft breast feathers, gently nibbling on my ears and fingers and only wanting a little bacon once in awhile, I'm quite sure we could work something out."

Cissy said it best "Hell with the bird, I'm in."

But Nym quickly jumped onto Harry's lap and waggled a finger at her Aunt "I don't think so Aunty, anyways finders-keepers," she added with a grin "Anyways, poor Uncle Remus would be so heart-broken."

Which turned the fire onto a blushing Mooney, praying for escape. Which occurred with the entrance of the Weasley clan and the statement of "So what did we miss."

The laughing room got curious looks from the assembled Weasley's, and tool the laughter to another level once more.

Harry thought to himself, 'The rest of the summer would be nothing less than great, his family would make sure of that, his family just didn't do normal.'

Unfortunately Murphy showed up at that exact moment with Vater announcing "We have an issue that you must address, child."

Harry knew that tone, he put on his best face and asked "And how lucky am I today Vater?"

Vater shook his head "Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) have filed a formal complaint against the House of Wessex of biased opinion, based on our unwillingness to grant a hearing on extenuating circumstances. Rodolphus has filed as their Head of House Lestrange on their behalf but neither have signed said scroll, but do wish to have their fair day in court."

"Un-Bloody-believable, they must be cat-shit crazy if they think they can get a fair hearing." Harry just shook his head "I guess everyone deserves a chance."

Vater smiled "It's worse than that, they all claim to be under imperious and compulsion potions."

Harry moved Nym off his lap "No problem, Lady Bones can take their statements, and then we can go from there." He looked around to the disbelieving faces, and then asked "Can't we?"

Lady Black piped in "Actually your grace, since it's a formal complaint against the House of Wessex, you must tend to it, in all fairness. You must listen to their presented evidence and then see if the House of Wessex is indeed in the wrong and if so what reparations must be given to House Lestrange." she calmly sat at the table as she finished.

Harry turned to Vater "Can we set it up for tomorrow, I'd like to stay home one day out of the summer break relaxing with family." He finished with a lopsided grin.

Vater nodded his sullen head as he said "They've requested no less or more along as soon as Potter Possible."

Harry nodded his head as he accepted his statement "Well since that is out of the way, what has everyone been up to? Who's got the best story?"

Nym had had enough of his playfulness, and had decided that a sweet kiss was in order. She landed back on Harry's lap and started her careful plan, a simple brushing of the lips was all she intended, one simple kiss. She looked into his startled eyes, and got lost in the greenness of them, her body moved in closer from no clear action on her own part. And that is when it happened, their lips brushed and a spark lit between them. It was a spark that started a brush-fire. She wanted to pull away but she could not, and in front of the whole household no less. As her lips worked on his, Nymphadora was reminded of the time when she was a little, when she had her first taste of honey. The girl couldn't get enough of it, it was like her body compelled her for more. She had dipped her finger into the jar and licked up dollop after dollop until she licked up the last drop, relishing every sweet drop. Now, kissing Harry, she was overcome with the same compulsion. She couldn't get enough. His lips caused her heart to flutter wildly, igniting a fire in her belly that had never been lit before, and making her toes curl like in those trashy novels she would never admit to reading.

Harry in turn latched onto that kiss, opened himself up, and poured everything he was into it, flings were not in his nature, but this may well be. Soon, the kiss grew in intensity, with passionate moans now filling the gobsmacked room. Their teeth scraped together and they opened their mouths gobbling hungry morsels of lust in every bite. The pair hadn't paid attention to the fly catcher's now in attendance and they didn't care as they used their tongues to map out every square inch of the insides of each other's mouths.

When they finally broke, they only heard one word "Wow." said in awe from the upstanding Lady Black.

Instant blush infused both their surfaces, as the room started chuckling at the two's antics. Harry pulled a bashful grin out and looked into the ever changing eyes of Nymphadora "Now that is an understatement, if I ever heard one. What brought that on Nym?"

Nym emphatically nodded her head, as her heart fluttered once more, she whispered in Harry's ear "I want more" Harry just nodded like a puppy, that had seen it's favorite chew toy, and then she added out loud "Feel free to experiment with yourselves, I believe Harry and I have some important research to attend to." She got off Harry's lap, as she turned back to Harry, she laid out her inviting hand like a lifeline of lust, her eyes relaying pleasure in a burning ache.

But Mammie put a quick stop to it "Aww no you don't, my child shall be respectable and not some play toy for mere entertainment, he will be pure at his weddings." She huffed as she crossed her arms and allowed no broach for argument.

Harry's strangled eyes almost jumped out of his skull "Weddings?" He groped through the word "But Mammie you can't be serious?"

She huffed once more "I've never been more." but she added with a smile "And I'll never be your dogfather, bless my lucky stars." and finished with a snicker.

Sirius's hurt looked to be like a dog that had just had his nose smacked with a rolled up piece of paper, he almost had tears quivering in his unshed eyes. He had a broken smile as he spoke "Weddings! James would be so proud... Lily... not so much."

Harry had a pretty good impression of what his biological mum would think of the idea 'not-bloody-likely' instantly popped into his head and another thought popped into his head. Harry's eyes sent all that over with one look, and quickly apologized to Nymphadora "Sorry Nym, looks like you have to marry me to have any fun."

Nym put a weird look on her face, like she was contemplating something and smiled at a silent thought "If that's a proposal I'm in." Her face scrunched up at his shocked look, and in quick furtive thought she dropped her playfulness and quickly added "Of course when your older, and I'm not so old, I might have to take you up on that Harry."

Harry saw her conviction and sincerity out of that simple statement and just nodded with soft eyes "Maybe we will Nymphadora, maybe we will." And finished with brushing his lips on the back of her still extended trembling hand to seal the thought of tomorrow.

He quickly got up and made his way to his room, contemplation written all over his face as he worried about the choices of the tomorrows to come and the heavy heart that must carry them all.

After tossing and turning for over an hour, Harry had finally had enough. His fingers stumbled as he lit a candle bra next to his bed, and reached for a hand-written journal. Though he was in his minority, the goblins had allowed him to take personal items out of his parents vaults. He cradle the journal in his lap as he flipped to a random page labeled October 26, 1977 and then read the entry. God do I hate my self right now, Stupid Greasy Git. I can still feel his hair gliding through my fingers and I've washed them three times now. Pad thought it would be such a great idea, I bet his nose doesn't think so. Moony broke out tonight, ah Thank God I was there. I hate to think what could of happened to Moony if Snivellus, had got hurt. Lils was in a right mood when she found out what happened to her precious 'Sev'. Sometimes I just hate my life, but luckily Lils was there to calm the damn snake down. Right pissed he was, now that he owes me one. Pad's never going to let me live this down. Well night myself, Prongs signing off."

The journal entry ended, and Harry Potter contemplated something. Something he dared not, but he just couldn't shake it. Finally resigning himself to the task. He got up, got dressed, put a traveling cloak on and shifted, with one thought in his mind.

When he arrived to the worn white-pealing-paint door, it was with a hesitant hand that he knocked.

The door eventually swung over and quickly surprised eyes were replaced with a tilted stare "I don't care how you found me Potter as you might be laboring under the delusion that the entire wizarding world is impressed with you, at three in the morning I hardly think so."

Harry choose his words carefully, like blindly groping through a mine-field, until the words trickled out "My apologies Mister Snape, I know the hour is late, but at every source that I turn to I get to hear about the greatness or follies of my father." He swallowed hard as the next tender words fell out "My mother..." The anguish of the words hit a road block.

Severus Snape was not a kind man, no one would ever make that claim upon his person. But he was an onion of many painful layers as he fought through the trembling emotions that fluttered in his left eye as he spoke "Obviously you have something to say, maybe you should try it inside instead of disturbing my neighbors at this late hour." As the sarcasm dripped off his tongue he made a sweeping motion and guided the young man into his parlor.

Harry took the olive branch and went to the offered accommodations as struggled once again to get the words out. Snape broke the silence with common questions as the 'Potter' fidgeted in Snape's favorite thinking chair. "I truly hate to ask this, but is this going to take long Potter. Some of us do like to sleep."

Harry brought out of his internal struggle, latched onto the words and finally put some semblance of his thoughts out to him "I'm so tired of all this. Everywhere I turn I hear about my father. His deeds, his exploits, his friends cherishing his memory."

Snape's eyes hardened as he flatly stated "Well you find that here Potter, if that is all." He made a motion of getting up, but was stopped by whispered words.

"My mother," He swallowed hard "Lils, her greatest friendship was destroyed by the word 'mudblood' by her best friend. She reconciled her life, with the loss of that friendship and trudged on." Harry gave a sheepish look "I found my father's journal and he was quite happy the day that certain greasey-haired-git had made his task easier by destroying that friendship." Harry hadn't stopped as the words hemorrhaged out "I'm not here to ask about my father, I'm here to ask about Lils," He added the words carefully "From her best friend Sev, who she thought the world of." Harry looked at the startled face of one Severus Snape and pushed through "I'm not asking for redemption or compassion, I know what I am." Harry put on a lopsided smile as he put the finishing touches to his diatribe "I'm Harry, Harry James Potter and I'm asking for peace in her memory from her faithful friend and to hear their story. Could you do that for me Mister Snape to honor her." A single tear leaked out as anguish flitted across a young mans features.

Severus hated what he was about to do, he reverted his impassioned eyes back to their stoic place as he answered "I'm Severus, Severus Snape and I really do hate you Potter. What would you like to know."

Harry lifted his head with a crushed smile on "I would think that part would be obvious Mister Snape, how about the beginning."

With a muffled sigh, Severus started as the words trickled out "You have your Mother's eyes, I was seven when I first saw those eyes in the park one day. Her sister and her had just got into a fight and Lils was" He fought to find the words "Temperamental when it came to Petunia, even when they were younger..."

The early misty morning hours greeted a somber young man as he gently was closing the door "Thank you Sev, I hope we can talk so more later."

The response was marbled in the lateness of the night as the words echoed behind the door "Anytime Harry. Any and everything for Lils." was the haunted reply.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

The trip to Buckingham Palace was very short, leaving no time for Harry to ponder all the revelations that had hit him so far yesterday. He knew that the girls were going to arrive today, but he didn't expect them to come over in the early morning, crawl into bed with him and scare the living shit out of him. Or that it would set Mammie off like it did, twisting errant ears and swatting impetuous hinies, with a verbal tirade in her wake. With the girls properly chastened, all things were set to a frantic pace to get them ready. First with how they would do the introductions and then what to expect at court. They, which meant the whole Wessex House, was expected at Buckingham Palace no later than 10 am, the House of Wessex was officially being recognized and all the stops were being pulled to make it happen. It was now nine-thirty in the morning, and already his life has been completely turned upside down. Harry smiled to himself with the satisfying thought of 'Not being the only one that was taken by surprise.'

It had become evident rather quickly that everyone else was also taken by surprise by today's events. They

apparently had a timetable that had been turned upside down by one group: Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry wasn't really dumb, he just lacked the chances a lot of people had to learn some of the things that were very important in life, thanks to magical up-bringing. But even he could tell that the meetings they had today were very impromptu affairs. Just the shuffling of huge stacks of papers could tell one that, even as Vater carefully considered every pen-stroke of Harry's hand on the morning table. All in all, this had made Harry very nervous, more so by the fact that he would be in front of a large group of his peers, and also that he was expected to know proper etiquette in front of the Queen of England or even more so, that the whole magical world would know everything he did, no pressure.

Harry had never been taught anything of the like of muggle customs, he had been bred to be a source of light for the diverse magical world, but nothing of the like for an upper class British gentleman. And to make matters worse, today's events had pushed everything forward so fast that he didn't have time to prepare or get instruction from anyone else. By the look on Vater's face, the wizened elf was apparently trying to figure out just what to tell him. It was obvious he had originally planned on having this covered before now, but with Harry's extensive travels it was now too late to prepare.

Now standing in a reception room Vater began, addressing everyone present but directing himself to Harry. "Child," Vater began, "I need to try to explain to you how to act in front of the Queen. One very important thing you need to realize is that she is the symbolic head of a vast empire of the muggle world, and a figurehead of the British Magical World. You are part of the later, as we all know, so you need to show her the respect that's due. She has a great amount of power in the Magical World, even if it hasn't been flexed in several lifetimes. So show the utmost courtesy for her, and formal speech you can muster unless you're told otherwise."

Harry nodded to this while the group was ushered into a large drawing room. Harry was unsure what this room

was called, but he was sure it was an important room. It had green walls and hangings with creme and gold colored accents and a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. There were royal guards posted at the doorways, the ladies of the group were fine tuning their attire into immaculate ensembles and the men were straightening their getup to exceeding elegance. In a few minutes, another couple of men dressed in formal mantels, approached and asked for the group to follow them. For the first time, Vater looked slightly nervous with this request, but nodded once to Harry to encourage him to go with them which did little for Harry's nerves at all.

As they exited the other side, guards were there to greet other members of his family. Ladies were guided to an end room of the hallway, while most of the men were grouped into an adjacent room. Harry and King Ragnuk were escorted to a room across from the others.

The two men took him into another side room with a single large window with its curtains drawn shut. He was then asked to disrobe, which surprised Harry even more and had his senses tingling. Harry had to ask "Not to be rude or cause a problem but could I ask why?"

"Your Royal Highness, Her Majesty has asked that you be garbed in vestments equal to your station, and equal to the honors that are to be bestowed upon you this day. Your Lords and Ladies are being garbed appropriately to their stations as well. I understand this may be confusing for you, but Her Majesty has declared this a Royal Event and Ceremony, as is her right. She has said you'll understand everything after the ceremony, Sir."

Harry wasn't sure what all of that meant as his head was pretty much spinning. He was not used to the formal titles of muggles, though something told him he should attempt to become so, very quickly. Finally he complied to the guard's prompting with a quick change clothing into a very sharp suit, with matching wing tipped shoes shined to a luster. He checked himself in a mirror, the dark suit off-set the white shirt and the matching emerald set, cuff links and tie clip, brought the whole piece together. Once he was garbed an archbishop priest came in and gave him a brief but intense speech about the traditional right of rule and his responsibilities to the people. Harry paid as much attention as he was able to, but a large part of him was wondering just what the hell was going on to doll out all this info. Finally the archbishop waved him back out to hallway to join the group, Harry tossed a smile a King Ragnuk who was also decked out in muggle garb. Already with the group was the Prime Minister and the other elder statesmen who were all garbed in their own vestments of grandeur. Harry's inside voice just resigned himself to whatever was coming.

Harry's face must have betrayed him during all these preparations for Ragnuk whispered up to him "Everything will be fine Brother. There's a small amount of formality in every society that must be observed for tradition and honor to be appeased. Once we get this done, we visit with Her Majesty privately and I'm sure you'll do fine as long as you remember to be yourself and respectful at all times."

Harry nodded as John Major, a tall thin man with thinning silver hair approached to inform them the Queen

was ready to receive them. The entire House of Wessex started lining up, in order of rank, so Harry and his 'Ladies' were left in the back, with King Ragnuk right in front of them to make a grand entrance. They were lead to a set of double doors which opened up to another large room. Eventually Harry could see the next room and it seemed to dwarf the previous by its elegance. It was designed in reds and maroons with a creme and gold accents. An impossibly large chandelier was suspended from the room's high ceiling, with two pair of smaller golden chandeliers leading back to the far wall. At the end of the chamber and perfectly centered between the furthest pair of chandeliers a dark red platform rose from the floor holding two chairs with a dark maroon backdrop. His House was lined up on both sides of the room with one woman that Harry immediately recognized as the Queen of England standing upon the dais. All in all, Harry had to admit it was a rather imposing sight. Within the house there were many races and just their sheer presence overwhelmed the senses, Chiefs, Clan Chiefs, Duchesses, Dukes, Herdmasters, Emperors, Kings, Lords, Ladies, Magnates, Maharajahs, Monarchs, Princes, Princesses, Queens, Rajahs, Shahs, and Sultans all in one room, a representation of one House united.

One by one or sometimes in groups, they were announced by a distinguished tall man. The person or groups would make their way up to the platform until they were just short of the step up to the platform. They would then kneel in front of the Queen and then would be greeted by her. After a brief conversation later, they would stand and would move around and to the side to join the gallery of on-lookers. The line kept on moving until it was King Ragnuk's name being called, with bold strides he made his way up to the platform and regally took a knee as the process was repeated, but after the conversation was complete he did not move to the gallery but moved to the side of the dais, standing proudly with the other royals of Wessex's court.

Harry barely managed to avoid jumping in surprise as his name and the names of his ladies were called. Harry only hesitated for a second, just long enough to compose himself, before walking forward to present himself to the Queen. Focusing on his breathing to reduce his anxiousness, for such a short walk it really seemed to take a long time. Finally he and the Duchesses presented themselves as others of the court had and knelt before the

platform. "Good afternoon, Your Majesty," he said with only a slight crack and hesitancy in his voice. He had to will himself from blushing furiously due to his nerves though in the end he did manage to raise his eyes up to the Queen. She gave Harry a slight nod, and before any of the court could say anything he heard Hermione's feathery whisper "She wants you to move up to the edge of the dais, Harry."

With every nerve on high alert, Harry swallowed a dry mouth and made his way up the last couple of steps before once again taking a knee at the Queen's subtle prompting. The Queen in the meantime nodded and held out her right hand. The Prime Minister, acting today for one of her attendants, quickly relieved them of the Sword of State and handed it to Her Majesty, handle first. Harry cringed as he then watched as she tapped his shoulder and asked "Do you, Harry James Potter, swear to uphold the laws of Our kingdom, as decreed by the rightful government of the land, to not traffic with traitors, and to show honor and chivalry at all times?"

Harry was even more confused now, as he had no idea what was happening or what he was supposed to do. He kept where he was for a few seconds until Hermione prompted him again with the correct response. Nodding once, he looked up and said, "On my honor, my magic and on my life I so pledge."

The Queen then taped his other shoulder, and letting the sword rest there she asked again. "Do you, Harry James Potter, swear to bear true faith and allegiance to the House of Wessex, Protector of Roma and the North Sea Empire, which includes the United Kingdom, and to govern the fiefdoms bestowed upon you by the same with respect and justice to those you serve?"

Harry now had a small indication of what was happening, but wasn't quite sure how to reply. For some reason though, Hermione was once again prepared with a response, "Upon my honor, my status, and my life, I so swear."

He was then handed a scroll from the Prime Minister before the Queen intoned, with the heavey sword still resting on his shoulder, the Queen stated "Then give us your oath, Harry James Potter."

Harry took a second to scan over the scroll and looked at the Queen before he intoned "I, Harry James Potter, do swear on my status, my life, my magic and my honor to uphold the laws of Wessex, Roma and the North Sea Empire, to not traffic with traitors, to advise no evil, and to dispense justice in the name of the Crown. I also do swear this freely without any mental reservations or ill purpose."

Once more the Queen tapped his shoulder and then declared, "I, Elizabeth the Second, Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, do hereby dub and recognize you, His Royal Highness Prince Harry James Potter of Wessex, Protector of Roma and the North Sea Empire, and recognize you as a Knight Companion to the Most Noble Order of the Garter in recognition of your past and continuing fight against the forces of evil, what ever name they may be." She handed the sword back to the Prime Minister and stepped back as three attendants came forward, each carrying a large pillow, and each bearing a piece of clothing of one kind or another.

The person on her right was the first to hold out his pillow, from which she took a rather heavy looking mantle. It reminded Harry of his school robes, save it was split down the sides to the bottom hem so that it could fit over everyday clothing. It appeared to me made of a dark blue velvet with a white taffeta lining. Sewn into the left side of the mantle was the heraldic shield of St. George's Cross ringed by a golden embroidered garter containing the words, "_Honi soit qui mal y pense." _And On the right side of the mantle was a dark red hood and coat, partially hiding the dark blue and white cord that fastened the outfit together. This was draped over Harry while two more attendants came up to spread it out around the sides of him.

"Stand and extend your left leg and receive your vestments." the Queen then commanded as she stepped back. Harry quickly did as ordered while clearing the mantle away from it as much as possible. It was then he noticed one of the pillows actually held two items instead of one. The first item she took from the pillow was a dark blue velvet strap, a garter, bearing the same motto that was found on his robes. The Queen quickly buckled this in place and then told him to bow forward. The other item on the pillow, the collar of the knighthood, was then placed around his neck. It was pretty heavy for an object of its size, something that convinced him was done on purpose to remind the people of their responsibilities and duties. It was made of pure gold links and enameled roses, Harry was convinced it was at least a two kilos in weight, with the vast majority of that being gold. And that was not including the pendent of a dragon slayer hanging from it. On the final pillow rested a golden crown that was ribbed in a checkered pattern with a single black diamond on the front. Black velvet sat upon it's top with three bands of twisted gold leading up to a top point of a phoenix in mid-flight. This was lifted off the pillow and sat upon Harry's head before the attendant was gently waved away. With a nod from the Queen, the Prime Minister indicated to Harry he should step to the side and face both the Queen and the audience. Once he was in position the Queen called forth the ladies, who each came forward and gave a small curtsey. Harry was gobsmacked they knew all of this with little internal smiles shining from their eyes, for he was completely lost.

Once they rose the Queen spoke out to the collected audience again. "Our newest prince faces several challenges in his future, including the final justice of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Such tasks are meant for an army, not just a single heroic individual. I may have charged him to continue this fight, but I do not mean for him to be alone, in battle or in life. It is thus that I recognize The Countess of Shrewsbury Hermione Granger, The Countess of Derby Daphne Greengrass, and The Countess of Huntingdom Nymphadora Tonks as his partners and present them with these symbols of our esteem." Once she made that announcement three large jewelery boxes were handed to them by the Queen herself. Each woman curtsied and opened their boxes, only to stare open-mouthed at their contents. After moving to a point beside Harry he got a quick look at them and vowed to find out what honor they each received.

Finally when the Queen was done, she turned to the four young people before her and called out, "I now

proclaim you His Royal Highness Prince Harry James Potter of Wessex, Protector of Roma and the North Sea Empire, Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the British Empire, along with Her Grace the Countess of Shrewsbury, The Countess of Derby, and The Countess of Huntingdom. Remember your oaths and always strive to do us proud."

Someone could have knocked Harry over with a feather, he was so shocked. But slowly he bowed forward as his ladies curtseyed along with him. The tall man called out the announcement and appointments, then proclaimed the court recognition was closed. Harry and the ladies were then ushered to another room as fanfare reverberated around the room at their exit.

Unbeknown to them, that a princess was in such deep thought she had missed the proclamation. Fleur Delacour was often overlooked, well the truth be told, she was always noticed, for as a veela she could be nothing less. She was cursed and blessed by beauty, at fourteen she was pursued by men of every age for her looks. She was a prize even by the veela nation, for few could even attain such perfection. But Fleur the person, was a shell, a complete unknown to all around her except her family.

She had spent the last two years perfecting her outer image, the perfect combination of coolness, snobbery and shallowness, which she used to push everyone away. It offered a counterweight to the natural magical allure that drew them to her in the first place, resulting in a scenario where people loved to watch from afar, but were unwilling to approach her directly. It was the only way she could have any peace, even in the dim of everything that was going around her. Unfortunately, it also meant that she had no friends, well except her younger sister Gabrielle, but youthful experience could only take you so far. Oh, there was the occasional acquaintance, but she had yet to meet someone outside her family who could manage to enjoy her company without becoming either intimidated by her beauty, or enthralled by it. Her few attempts at friendship had ended in rapid disaster: the boys did nothing but drool, and the girls hated her for the way the boys acted. Fleur could never understand their jealousy; why would they desire such a lonely existence. Her mother Apolline was a full veela and as such was truly blessed to find her father Monsieur Delacour a royal aristocratic of the French nation, and unaffected by the allure, the dream of many veela to be loved for who you were and not what you were. Unfortunately that meant she spent a great deal of time on her own, taking solace in books and homework, and becoming the top of her class, so much so that she got to skip a grade. Of course, this just made things worse by those around her, she was now known for her beautyandbrains. She quietly giggled to herself, she was unattainable and since no one could reach her, rumors swirled around her, most very disheartening. These were her thoughts as she was brought out of her reverie by the smattering of applause that was given to the exiting group that now contained her prince.

Harry's group was guided through the green drawing room, into another chamber where they were asked to sit by the Queen. The Queen then began a long explanation on his rights and responsibilities. His placement into the line of succession in the House of Windsor, which surprised Harry since he was technically 27th in line of succession to the muggle crown. He was reminded that the very existence of the magical world, and all within,

were covered by the Official Secrets Act. In fact, that their own version of this law was specifically designed to prevent their members from releasing any knowledge of their world to any non-magical, royalty aside. He was also advised of his duty as a crown prince he would be expected to enter a royal internship so that he could eventually be declared King, after his three years of internship of course.

Air became hard for Harry to take in, with the support of his group he was able to muddle through and act diplomatic to the conclusion of the meeting. In the end, the Queen removed a large manilla envelope from one of her pages and handed it over to Harry, with a simple smile that conveyed the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Treat this with care." was all she said as she rose from her seat, did a little head bow and then left the room.

Harry took the envelope with gratitude and a farewell, the Queen turned slightly on her heel as she wished him the best and elegantly left the room.

With their meeting concluded, the group was shown to the nearest floo exit, and they made quick use of it to the ministry.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

At the ministry, Lady Bones was preparing for the arrival of three criminals, three distinct criminals. The Lestranges were coming to town, and Amelia wanted to make sure everything would be in place for Harry's interview with them. She had set up a conference room with a long table in the center, on one side set three very comfortable chairs. On the other set eleven chairs, with a chair in place at each head, for the barristers who would act as mediators. All chairs were bound to the floor, and once you took a seat in them, you were bound to the chairs. An invisible barrier ran down the center of the table and through the center of the room to protect parties from one another, that zigzagged around the head of the table to complete the protection of one side and a simple compulsion charm on the chairs made it impossible for somebody to lie. Wands were not allowed in the room, they were left in boxes that corresponded to which door you came in. The Plaintiffs side had one door, defendants another, with anti-apparition, and anti-portkeys in place the room was ready, Amelia was truly proud of her work in this matter.

The Lestranges were currently being properly fed, cleaned up, pampered, and clothed as per Harry's new mandates. Everyone was innocent until proven guilty, and appearance could sway a verdict. Once they had made the request, Harry's court had lept into action to make sure the Lestranges were given these basic necessities since they too were not given a trial before being sent to Azkaban.

Harry's side trickled in first with Kreacher Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape (who had finally woke up last month), Amelia Bones took her spot in the group, with Minerva McGonagall beside her and Chloe Potter following. Next came Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass and Nymphadora Tonks following in the back. Once they were seated, with Harry in the middle, on Harry's left side it started, Daphne, then Kreacher, then Sirius, then Remus, then Snape. On Harry's right it started out Hermione, then Nym, then Chloe, then Amelia, then Minerva. All Harry's guardians and god-parents were in place as they waited in quiet expectation for the Lestranges to arrive.

They were not disappointed when Andromeda Tonks led the group and headed for the head of the table, quickly followed by Rabastan Lestrange. Soon Bellatrix Lestrange came in, with Rodolphus Lestrange shortly after. Rodolphus took the center chair as was his right as head of house Lestrange, Bellatrix to his left and Rabastan to his right. Rodolphus started as first, as was custom "Greetings your grace."

Harry returned the formality, while cringing inside "And to you and yours Lord Lestrange." Harry did a sweeping hand, gesturing to the three vials before the Plaintiffs as was custom, to make sure they spoke only the truth in their complaint.

With a smug smile from Rodolphus he nodded to his companions to follow his example, the three took the Veritaserum.

After waiting the allotted time Harry asked "Lord Lestrange I have heard troubling news, could you please explain what brings us here today."

Rodolphus calmly just shrugged his shoulders as he said "I cannot say."

Once that was said Andromeda Tonks spoke up "Your Grace, Lord Lestrange begs your indulgence. To my understanding he was forced into an unbreakable vow with his wife and brother and cannot disclose many pertinent facts as they would like to. It is with this understanding that reasonable doubt may exist and prove the innocence of the aggrieved parties."

To say a dumbstruck look had crept over Harry's face would be an understatement, but now how would he proceed. He tried the prepared questions and hoped for the best "Did you Rodolphus kill innocent people?"

"I cannot say."

"Did you Bellatrix kill innocent people?"

"I cannot say."

"Did you Rabastan kill innocent people?"

"I cannot say."

"Were you active and eager death eaters, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Bellatrix?" Harry asked in three separate questions and each response was "I cannot say."

After half and hour of questions the Veritaserum had to be retaken, during the short frustrated break Daphne came up with an idea and told it Harry's court, mischievous smiles danced around everyone's faces.

Once they were ready again, Harry started out "With just using body language" a frightened look crept across Rodolphus's and Rabastan's faces "Who here is a death eater?" Daphne had thought of the muggle game twenty questions and had elaborated to include just body language, because they had played this game at school.

Severus, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Bellatrix raised their hand.

"With the same condition, who here has killed an innocent?" Harry glumly asked.

Again the same four hands raised, Harry continued "With the same rules, who here did it against their will?"

Only two hands raised, leaving little doubt who was innocent and who was not "Who was fed compulsion potion?" The same two hands raised. "Who has been under the Imperious?" Many hands raised but only two on the Plaintiffs side, one being Andromeda Tonks.

Harry kept asking his questions and asking for only responses by body language, Rodolphus was fuming. His carefully thought out plans had not considered this happening and he was helpless to stop it.

"Who here can cast wandless magic?" Harry put out there.

Everyone in the room raised their hand and included Harry. Harry grinned evilly "Who here was forced to make an unbreakable vow?" only one hand rose.

Harry's grin got wider, "Who here is innocent of the charges for being placed in Azkaban?" two hands rose, and one belonged to his god-father Sirius.

Harry put one more question out there to appease his own mind "Who here would like to be widowed from the rapist, murderer, death eater and manipulator Rodolphus Lestrange?" one hand eagerly waved in the air, with tears streaming down her face. In every question of innocence, that same one hand had rose in every occasion.

Harry asked his final question "To conclude and with the understanding of the whole family, that this person is not guilty in the slightest, would you like to be set free and come back home Bellatrix Black?" tears of joy streamed down Bella's face as she emphatically nodded.

Harry sighed, the most notorious death eater of the bunch was about to be set free on these proceedings, but she was innocent of all the charges. Once Rodolphus and Rabastan went through the veil she could explain how she was manipulated and what the steps would be to cure her. It would not be an easy path, but at least it would be a step in the right direction. Harry smiled with just vengeance as he spoke "Rodolphus Lestrange of the House Lestrange, your complaint is now null with the evidence provided. For all that you have done, and for lying to the state you shall be passed through the veil, may the gods have mercy on your soul." Harry did it again with Rabastan, but when it came to Bellatrix he softly spoke "Lady Bellatrix Caledonia Lestrange née Black, born December 30th of 1951 you are hereby found innocent of all charges implied or stated and are free to go at your leisure." Harry put on a small grin as he said "If you need any help, the House of Wessex will always be there to lend a hand to family, all you need do is ask." All Bella could do was sob in gladness, as the tears streamed down her face she fell towards the table as her body racked against the release of all the untold years of pain. Andromeda rushed to embrace her oldest sister as Rodolphus and Rabastan were led out of the chamber to greet their date with destiny. The two crying sisters clung to one another like anchors to the world where dreams may come true, if you only believe hard enough.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

In an unknown place a shadowy figure fell to one knee "My Lord, I bare grievous news."

The hidden figure leans forward "Pray continue Mactan." The figure steeples his fingers in anticipation.

Mactan swallows his fear "A young royal prince has been found and recognized, most of Britain and the European countries rejoice."

Very white teeth shine menacingly in the darkness "Very well, the time is almost upon us. Activate the Thule Society and the Nizari, it's time to let the young prince know that other players may be a foot." He added with a smirk "There is no need for us to be involved at this time, did you find the item?"

Mactan gently patted his coat pocket "Got it right here My Lord."

The man clapped his hands together "Good, good, glad to hear it. We'll play things a little closer to the chest this time." He smiled to himself as he laid out his hand and had three items in it "Pick a string."

Mactan did so and handed it back to his master, with his master tsking "Pity, such a tragedy to die so young. Inform the Nizari of our choice then and pay triple the rate for our confidence. Normal channels should do, am I understood Mactan?"

The shadow man quickly bowed his head "It will be done as you say my Lord, anything else?"

The man waived his hand "Make sure you secure the item, you may leave me now. And Mactan..."

The shadow man quickly but hesitantly asked "Yes my Lord?"

With a simmer of hate on his lips the Lord answered "You will make sure that they will not fail, no time turner possibilities, is that clear?"

Mactan quaffed in his dry throat "Perfectly my Lord."

Leaning back in his chair and returning to the shadow "Good, you may leave me," And added as a second thought "Oh, by the way good-luck."

Mactan bowed once more as he scooted out of the chamber, never turning his back to his lord. When he cleared the doors, he turned on his heel to make it happen. The Lord quietly chuckled to himself as he spoke to the empty air "Harry, Harry, Harry... The last thing I want to do was hurt you. But alas it's now on my to do list."

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

Back at the house, the house was busy with celebrations of Bella's release and innocence. As Harry got time to talk to her, he found out she wasn't so innocent, but not overly corrupt either. She had believed in the blood purity, but also she saw Voldemort as the hypocrite he really was. Since everyone knew he was half blood himself, it was like he was trying to take the wizarding world back into the Nazi era, where his role definitely measured up to Adolf's stance.

Though the 'adults' were completely entertained, Harry had other things to deal with. Namely the start of school in four days, and tomorrow he had to go Diagon Alley to get his supplies and some shopping done. He had already coordinated with the girls and Ragnuk. He was being most stubborn saying that he needed an armed guard at all times. Eventually they had agreed to seventeen with the guards being rotated through the day, four for the morning, five for the afternoon, and four for night, the other four rotated in to give days off to the others. As he went up to his room he was gently stopped by Nym "Harry, you got a second?"

Harry smiled brightly "Sure Nym, what's up?"

She scuffed her shoes against the rug as she quietly asked "I was wondering if I could be worked into the rotations." She quickly added "I would do my best, its just that I worry about you and out of sight is _not_ out of mind in this case." She butterfly smiled as she went on "So what do you think, cool?"

Harry threw a quick lop-sided smile and through her anxiousness away "I was hoping you'd ask. I really wanted to get some extra training in with casting..." He added fast "Plus with you being tops in your Auror class, the extra help wouldn't hurt."

She quickly enveloped him a hug and gave a quick kiss to the cheek "Thanks Harry" She broke away "I'll see you in the morning then?"

Harry just kept on smiling "You got it Nymphy, see you then."

He quickly rushed up the stairs to avoid a possible hex or even worse to see her blushing. In this case,

ignorance was total bliss.

In the morning after a quick kip to the kitchen they were shortly on their way. Hermione and Daphne joined the group, since it was safer that way. Harry had a serious problem with the floo, but he exited as none had seen before. He flew face forward out of it, with the proper amount of force applied to the pads of his hands, he pushed gently in response and did a forward flip, landing on his feet.

Nym had seen the whole routine and even with seeing it, couldn't explain it. As she stuttered "H-H-Howw?"

Harry just gave a lopsided grin and responded "Must be magic."

Once the rest of the group had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, the made their way to the back and entered Diagon Alley through the brick access.

He was waiting patiently, he had been cramped into the doorway for the last two hours. He was told that his target would be coming today, his source was impeccable, he had no doubt. He had something to deliver and he knew he had only one chance to do so. No matter what, his family would be provided for, the galleons were already in the bank, and his chances for success were relatively low.

Then he saw his mark, he straightened out of the doorway, took careful aim. He already casted a silent Muffliato spell, when he shouted with everything he had "Avada Kedavra!" The green spell silently went towards his target. He grabbed his emergency portkey and activated it.

Harry felt his senses tingling, he turned to his left and saw the green spell flying towards him, it was to late. In the blink of an eye Hedwig swooped down and swallowed death to save her familiar, death was instantaneous as she fell towards the ground with hollowed eyes.

The goblins moved into a sweep pattern, Harry moved to his dead friend. Hedwig hadn't even touched the ground as he reached out for her, tears streamed down his face at another loss. At that second, Bennu flew in and took the small owl and then flashed away, maybe she took it away to reduce Harry's misery. He didn't know, all he knew was that it hurt. The rest of the shopping excursion was spent in quiet somber silence, like he was a task-master; going through all the motions but never feeling a thing.

Back at the house, with the daylight twinkling away, Vater came to Harry "Bennu and Fawkes have offered a gift for you, a very special gift." Vater smiled awkwardly "They have both seeded a feather apiece, to lie with Hedwig, they await for you to complete the spell."

As he entered into the library, there on a stone alter lay Hedwig. Laying on her side like she was sleeping. Two phoenixes sat on a stand gently cooing and trilling. Vater took the lead "You need to think of all your love into the fire spell to create a phoenix, they have given you the means, now all it needs is your heart."

He thanked Fawkes and Bennu as he made his way into the room. Harry looked at the still form and thought of all the tender nips, all the kindness and compassion shown by Hedwig. He started building up his core as he layered wave after wave of concentration, using his love for Hedwig as a foci for his magic. He didn't care if he had an audience, he didn't care about anything else, at that exact moment he only cared of Hedwig, in that instant he cast "**INCENDIO!"** a thick red beam shot out of Harry's wand and shot towards the resting lifeless-form of Hedwig. Harry kept pouring more and more of himself into the spell another jolt shot out of his wand as the glowing mass of feathers instantly turned into ash. But Harry didn't let up, he didn't know when he was supposed to stop, in anguish he turned up the power in the spell and held nothing back. The ash folded in on itself and took on the look of molten slag, it was the last thing he saw as he fell hard to the floor in magical exhaustion.

His eyes felt like lead as he tried to open them, he squeaked out "Did it work?"

To have most of his family arrive at his side, Hermione started brushing his forehead with her caressing hand "Oh Harry, were so proud of you and so thankful to Fawkes and Bennu. You did it Harry. You did it. There's a snowy white phoenix frolicking in the ashes and Fawkes and Bennu won't allow anyone near the pile. I think they are waiting for you. Do you think your up for a little trip to the library?"

Harry put on a quick smile "To see Hedwig, you might have to drag me away." He scooched to the end of the bed and then made his way down the stairs one step at a time. His heart picking up speed at the anticipation of actually seeing his familiar once again. When he entered the room two phoenixes started trilling at him and another was mimicking them. As he inched towards them, the snowy white phoenix poked it's head out of the ashes "Is that you Hedwig? How are you doing girl?" Harry choked back a sob "I thought I lost you there for a bit, sweety." She looked up to her familiar, her familiar, as he gently stroked her fine feathers she felt the familiar tie that held them together and knew she would stay with him and none else. Her friend needed her, more than he might know.

In the end, he left the chick in the protective care of her godparents, as he mentally crawled back up the stairs to sleep in peace once more. In two days time, school would be starting and plans still needed to get played out, of that he was very sure.

In the morning, the house was entertained with the small flying fluff-ball of Hedwig making circles and dives around the kitchen table. As greetings were given out, Harry broached the subject that was on his mind "Lord Black, before any accept the position for DADA I think we will have to coordinate something."

Sirius put on a grin "And what pray-tell do you have in mind, oh sweet godson of mine?"

Harry went over his thoughts and reasons and then lined out the plans, before moving on to the next subject, as he reached into his robes he handed out a vial "Bella if you would be so kind, could you drink this."

Bella hadn't trusted anyone in years, and her hesitancy was shining through. Harry quickly explained to ease her doubts "It's just a simple elixir, a vitamin boost to help take the wear and tear of Azkaban off your shoulders." She looked once more at the offered potion, shrugged her shoulders and then downed the potion.

In a blink, Harry cast the levitation spell and caught her before she fell to the floor. Vater, Sirius and Harry had already worked out the problems, they moved her over to the study so they could work in peace. The elixir of youth had done it's deed, but the real problem was the Protean Charm that was placed on Bella's left arm, a sign for only the inner circle of death eaters. The Dark Mark was not a curse, but a charm of enslavement that Tom Riddle must of developed or stumbled upon during his years of self education. The charm itself was not that tough to break but it could cause the recipient untold agony, and the group just couldn't abide by that. It was lightly scarred right now, waiting for reactivation, which was a good sign. Harry steadied his hand as he got ready for the backlash and cast "DILUO SERVUS!" as the spell hit her arm, she unconsciously screamed out and black tendrils flung out from her arm to attack her invader. Now it was a battle of wills, if Harry lost he would be branded, but if he won then it would be his choice. The tendrils were smooth and seducing in their glamor, trying to sway Harry to their side almost in an intoxicating euphoria. Harry's inner voice struggled against the notion, as waves of pleasure racked against his will of sobriety. But then a new voice entered into the arena, a hard cold voice, one of callous and calm, it whispered "I am Donn, the first death. The time stalker, the final answer to all question. With my three Queens by my side Badhbh, Macha and Anand, I call upon you heathen, whom disturbs my slumber?"

Vater had watched the tendrils attack, he was fascinated at first, but then became concerned as he watched the silent war within his child. He concern became even greater as he watched a quiet fire start to build within his child's eyes, eyes that now had a cold green flame embedded in them. The black was dancing on top of the flame, until suddenly a searing hiss could be heard in the room and then the darkness was gone from his child as quickly as it had surfaced. In a couple of blinks the flame had stopped shimmering and Harry simply spoke "Well that was interesting."

Vater could no longer contain his silence "What was so interesting child?'

Harry just shrugged his shoulders "I don't know now, it's like the memory is gone now. Like a dream within a dream, I just can't explain it." Harry scratched his head "I remember a word though, Anand."

Sirius popped up "An and?"

Harry just shook his head "Not an and, Anand, like the word is close to me in some fashion or another, it represents something. But for the life of me, I just don't know why."

Vater was now mimicking Harry "Well if it's important to you we'll look into it. But till then..." He reached his eyes over to the sleeping form of Bella and brought the other two sets to bear on her "Wouldn't it be nice to wake her for she can see her gift?"

Harry's bashful face was his best answer, as he stuttered out "Yes Vater." and then cast the awakening charm on her "Ennervate!" slowly Bella started to stir out of the effects of the potion.

While she was getting up, Harry had conjured a mirror right in front of her. When she caught her reflection, she belted out "Bloody hell, is that me?" She started twisting and checking. Leaning in and squishing her face to get better looks and to prove it to herself that it was actually her reflection. When she caught sight of her left arm in one of her turns, she exclaimed "It's gone, it's really gone!" She then started jumping up and down in excitement, and hugging each of those present in turn. Vater almost looked like a doll in her arms as she swung him around in pure joy. She finally exclaimed "I can't believe it, I'm finally free." And then it became a mantra to her "I'm free, I'm free, do you here that world, I'm FINALLY _**FREE**_ !" Giggles started in the room, which led to chuckles, which finally ended in out-in-out laughter. The joy of the moment was lost on no one and at that moment the world was just a bit shinier, just a hair better, at least in that room.

The laughter gained the attention of the rest of the house, and soon, two sisters were chatting and then another was brought by arm and floo by her begging daughter, and soon the room sounded like a child's toy land on Saturday. Harry gave the other men looks in the room, and by accepting eyes, they soon made themselves scarce, to another part of the house.

Once out of ear reach, Sirius piped up "Chatty dames, thinking some fire whiskey might cloud up my ear ways." He looked to his compatriots "Any one care to join me?"

Smiles and nods were his greeting as he led them to his secret stash in the library. As everyone was seated, admiring their amber snifter of golden bliss, Sirius sarcastically said "Here's to the fights with women, we know we won't win, but enjoy them none the less." everyone took a mellow sip of the burning liquid as it eased flames down into the pit of their guts. Some burped up flames, but most just had watery eyes.

In the morning, the ladies found the men curled up in curious positions in the library. At some point Sirius had turned into his animagus form the black grim, and was curled up on a bear skin rug by the fire, what made it unique was that Remus was using the dog as a pillow. Across from them was Harry and Vater, in a two-seater, Harry was using Vater's lap as a cushion, with his legs dangling over the arms of the two-seater and Vater was using Harry's temple as a resting place for his drink. Vater was snoring so loud, that it had gained the attention of the whole house, and that is how the group of ladies had found them. Quiet pictures were taken, as extortion for later before the sloshed group was fed hang-over and pepper up potions.

As the morning started getting under way, Bella had made some announcements. One, she wanted to go to Gringotts to get things transferred around, two, she wanted in on the adventure that Cissy and Moony were working on and three, she really wanted to go shopping and get a new wardrobe in place. All her wishes were easily granted, and soon the group was on it's way over to Gringotts.

At the bank, Bella quickly closed the Lestrange account down and had everything moved over to her new vault of Bellatrix Caledonia Black, she instantly went to her new vault but when she came back, she was shaking her head. When Harry saw her worry she explained "Harry I need to see a Supervisor, there's some things missing out of my vault."

Harry quickly took matters into his own hands, at the first goblin they met he asked "_Brother, I need to report an issue, who would I need to talk to, for this?_"

The young goblin quickly made note of who he was talking to, and that it was in gobbledygook "_Dear Brother Harry, you just have, what, when, and where?_"

Harry quickly asked Bella and then relayed the information to the goblin "_An ancient cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, sometime in the last ten years, and it was in the Lestrange vault. Would you need anything else from us Brother?_"

The mousy goblin shook his head "_If you will have a seat in one of our private quarters, we'll get a statement written up and then start looking into it. If you'll follow me please._"

In his private office Axgrinder was going over his recent acquisitions when there was a subtle knock on his door. Usually this wouldn't be cause for alarm, but Axgrinder felt who was knocking, that knock was very distinguished and he knew who it belonged to. Not even a second had passed, when he opened his desk drawer and downed his bottle.

This is the sight that King Ragnuk had seen as he walked into the office with his son in tow. "_Coward!_" He bellowed as he saw the death sweep across Axgrinder's face "_Another loose end lost._" He rubbed his chin, in thought as he ordered the room searched. He quietly contemplated what he would say to his brother and the Lady Bella when he saw them next. He pointed to the body, as he looked to his son "_It gets no rights, in the best case it gets a dishonor. Am I understood?_"

Griphook weakly swallowed "_It will be as you say, my king._" Griphook shook his head, a dishonorable death and to one of his uncles no less. He would have to get his ax dirty, it was not enough to decapitate him, he would also have to cut off his feet and hands before Axgrinder's corpse would be tossed out into the streets to feed the vermin. The ultimate disgrace, started with the first cut and the place. He would have to haul the body out in the street as he worked, the pinnacle of disgrace for the corpse. As an after thought he added one more item, and cut all the finery off the body. 'Yes, that will do nicely.' he thought to himself as he dragged the body by its foot as it passed Ragnuk for he could properly disrespect it as it went by. He was not disappointed as he heard his father and King spit on the passing carrion.

Once Griphook was gone with his task, Ragnuk shook his head to clear the thoughts of his old brother, he had brought a stain on to the family, and now it was his responsibility to make it right. "_**Damn it!**_" he cursed to the empty office as he turned on his heel to go face his other family.

Ragnuk gingerly entered the room that housed his two guests, wearing his emotion on his face. "I do apologize for the delay, but as fate would have it we've ran into a few snags." He raised his hand to stop any questions as he made his way behind the desk. Once he was seated "We reviewed all the records for you prior vault, and determined who had visited it and at what intervals. What we found was quite disturbing, One of my brothers, recently deceased" He put a smirk on and then sobered up "Was one of the few persons that had access to your vault. Also with our research we found two other individuals who also had access. Unfortunately, with each person, before we could question them, they took their own lives. As such, since a priceless heirloom has been recorded inside your vault and no agent of yours has removed said item, and it would seem..." He swallowed to adjust his pride and the bile as he made the next statement "that my family was directly involved, I personally will allow three boons to be asked, one regarding funds, one in regards to a gift and one pertaining to a favor, as in the days of the gen long gone but not forgotten." He bowed his head as he asked "Ask what you will, we'll do what we must?"

Lady Bellatrix Lestrange thought about her wishes, struggling only for a bit before she said "I was holding on to the cup, and only recently asked for it so I could give it to Harry, so he could destroy it. Since that is no longer possible, my three boons are as follows: For funds I wish to have the rate as Friend of the Goblin Nation, then also I ask to receive the honor of receiving the gift of Friendship from the Goblin Nation and finally for the gift, I ask for the ring that symbolize this agreement. If your are in agreement King Ragnuk the Second, Leader of the Goblin Nation, Peacekeeper of the Third War and Victor."

She looked pleased with herself until Ragnuk spoke "You are mistaken Lady Bellatrix, I'm sorry to say, once the favor is granted the other two become automatic. So please ask again?"

She scratched her head, mumbling to herself "A gift, funding, gift... funding..." And she turned an evil smile on her lips as she spoke next "The Lestrange Mansion, I'm afraid to say is in default, would you be so kind to foreclose and for the gift I would appreciate my new home, when I do build it, to be warded with the best the goblins can provide. Would that be acceptable?"

Ragnuk shook his head again "Since you are tied to the House of Wessex, you would automatically get warded as is a service we provide already, and" He shook his head once more "Allowing the house to foreclose is not an option due to wrongful imprisonment, please ask again, at your leisure my Lady."

Bella literally scratched her head, she was missing something. She was trying to be nice and let the goblin off the hook, but everything she tried kept coming up blanks, she asked Harry "What would you ask, to make it fair Harry?"

Harry smirked "I could use those wishes, would you lend them to me and I'll ask the wishes on your behalf?"

She smiled at a way out and nodded her head, Ragnuk had a tilted look in his eye as Harry asked "If that's all right with you Brother?" Ragnuk nodded and Harry continued "Lady Bellatrix wishes are what ever you think would be fair to make things right." Harry looked to Bella "Is that okay Bella?"

Bella smiled and giddily clapped her hands as she answered "Oh that's just perfect Harry, now I don't have to worry about asking for too much and the King will enact everything in his power to make it happen and what he is able to do. Thank you Harry, I really needed that."

Harry shrugged "No problem Bella, that's what family is for." Which earned Harry a hug from his newest family member. They turned to Ragnuk expectantly, to see about his solution.

Ragnuk didn't disappoint "I would keep your first request then I would suggest favorable rates for the length of your bloodline and and for a gift I would suggest some mythril armor, goblin made also for the length of your blood line. Would these suggestions be acceptable?"

Bella just nodded and it was done in short order.

Back at the house, Harry made his way up to his room and swung the door open to get an eyeful of a certain Auror. Harry quickly turned and covered his eyes in boyish response "Damn it Nym, what are you doing in my room starkers?"

Though Harry couldn't see it, he could hear the chuckling "Making sure you don't think of me as a friend."

Still blinded, Harry swallowed as he forced out "I would never think that Nym, I just want to give you a choice. If... "He swallowed hard "we don't consummate the bond, you're free to do whatever you want."

The next thing he heard was a purr next to his ear "And what if I want, is you?"

Harry threw wild cards about to stall her "Nymphadora, your eighteen, I'm only twelve." He grimaced at trying to make her angry "I for one, don't know how the rest of my life is supposed to play out... do you?"

Harry felt a very odd sensation, Nym rubbed her naked bum against a very special clothed appendage of Harry's person. Said appendage was getting very aggressive, one could almost say stone-like. Harry did the last thing possible in his adolescents arsenal, he panicked and shifted to a different part of the house as tinkling laughter echoed his departure.

In the cool darkness of the room, a triumphant smile ran across Nym's face, she spoke to an empty room "Mission accomplished."

In the next couple of days to follow, ideas were brought, plans were finalized, and days set. Sirius had been offered the DADA position, and every member was given ideas about it. Bella, Cissy and Remus were getting the details of the inn put together, and Bella had even more thoughts that had never been broached upon.

Meanwhile Mammie and Nym were have a very private discussion in the kitchen. Mammie was giving her what for "You will not repeat other nights performance on our child."

Nym found her backbone and decided to put it to good use "I will if he wants me too."

Nym found herself stuck to a chair and silenced and Mam started a whole new project "What you is driving to is lust, our child needs love in his life and not even a taste of the other. So you best listen, and listen good miss mighty. Who you think raised that child, some five foot five woman with no sense of the world, with red blood pumping ideals into his soul. No! It be these two hands that mold my sweet boy, his Vater groomed him him here and there. But it is I that placed him on the path. And here you sit, thinking you ought know better than I, bone of my heart he is. So here is my deal, Miss Nymphy, and you best turn your listening up cause I's saying it only once... You laugh, play and grow a bit before you start working them thoughts into my child's head, for Merlin be my witness, you break his heart, I'll be dining on yours. You got that message Missy?"

Nymphadora did the only thing possible in this situation and nodded her head. Once she got done with the nodding Mammie freed her and spoke mischievously "Now that that's out of the way, I guess you should go do some of that growing, maybe teach him some of the finer details of a kiss. When you've helped him right, I'll make sure your wedding will be perfect." Nym's eyes lit up but Mammie stopped her "We be from the old days, the groom's side pays for everything, the bride needs a proper dowry and dress. Even a blind fool could see you leading my boy down an aisle and having him wait on you. Just remember to get some Slytherin into that brain-pan of yours, he's not for a short ride. He a mountain of consistency, all you need do is get your self in his range and fate will do the rest, trust me child." By the time Mammie got done with the turning of Nymphadora's ear, they were hugging and chatting away like two hens. The rest of the household could sense issues and best decided to just leave the kitchen alone.

They had just finished up and were making their way to meet up with the rest of the family. That's when Mammie realized even the best laid plans could turn to crap. They had just walked into the living room, Harry was engaged in a lively discussion with Daphne, Hermione and Bella was sitting on the arm of the chair Harry was currently occupying. She heard Nymphadora whine, she turned and noticed everything, a very slight swelling of her breasts, her nipples standing on end, her lips swelling, the increased pheromones being pumped into the air, her breathing had become more of gulps, and even from here she could hear her heart hammering in her chest. She tried to grab her attention "Nym... Nym? Nym! Are you okay sweetie?" She then heard her growl, a low threatening tone with hints of true pain. Mammie turned her head, to find the cause and saw it with Bella putting a patting hand on Harry's arm, her voice tinkling in laughter. 'Yep' Mammie thought to herself 'Plan about to turn to shit.' She looked to Nym again and could make out the widening of her eyes, pupils dilating, the vein in her neck throbbing in tempo with her heart and a flushing to her light skin. That was the last thing she saw as Nym started frog matching over to Harry, whatever Harry saw in those eyes was enough for him to take action and in a blink, he was standing behind Nym, and catching her unconscious form from hitting the floor.

Harry turned to the fly-catcher his Mam was supporting "What is happening Mammie, she's never been like this before?"

Mammie shook her head "I think child that she has found her idea and her own body is betraying her into action."

Harry's concerned look radiated across the room "Is there something we can do to help, anything?"

Cissy popped out with the first and best idea "I know when I had Draco, they gave me a potion to help reduce my mental swings but it focuses on hormonal swings and keeps you more balanced. Maybe that could be the thing?"

It was discussed lightly, with both the pros and the cons brought to the fore front, after a bit it was agreed upon and Mammie went over to St Mungos to get the potion. Within moments a revived Nym was having the potion drained down her neck.

Harry still hadn't taken off the look of concern and worry "Are you okay Nym?"

Nym shook thoughts loose out of her head "I think I would like to have this topic covered in private with you, if you don't mind?"

Harry agreed but two other ladies were shadowing and also wanted to hear the whole story. With things agreed that information would be shared after, the two made their way to the library, quiet and alone, but still accessible, just in case.

Once they were seated, Harry looked to the violet eyes staring back at him and swallowed for courage and then began "Okay Nym, I'm listening. Where would you like to begin?"

Nym hadn't even flinched, she kept staring into Harry's emerald eyes, waiting for them to blink or turn away, that didn't happen before she started "Harry I'm in lust with you." She marched on before she lost any sense of courage she had left "For the past two weeks it has just gotten worse. Day and night dream about you constantly, about everything." Red flushed everywhere between the two of them "I need to have your child, everything in me tells me this, and I can't ignore it any longer. Your Mam and I had just gotten done with working things out and then BAM. I see you, and everything just went hay-wired, I could of tasted you from across the room. It literally felt like my body was on fire and you were the only water in the whole room." She looked to the quiet young man, hoping for a sound "Say something Harry, anything."

A single tear leaked out, and scared Nym even worse "I don't want to hurt you Nym, but I don't think I can avoid that now." He took a very deep breath "I really don't know you, and you the same about me." He added quickly "But Mione and Daph do. I'm not saying this to be mean or cruel, but they have first dibs on me. I love them both and I always planned for one of them to make the decision of who I was to be with. I could never hurt one or the other in making a choice, so I just left it up to fate. And now, you say this is what you need and I feel like... in some small way that I'm betraying their trust in me... and in our unspoken promise." He shook his head "I can't treat you like that, or any girl like that for that matter." Another tear leaked out "All I can say is talk to them, you three work it out. Whatever you decide, and I do mean only you three, I will always honor with all my heart. I only want your happiness, but I think we'll have quite a few compromises to get there. You three are the smartest girls I know, I know you'll figure it out. Could that be okay for now, and just let me know later."

She leaned over and gave Harry a very slow, chaste kiss on the check. After she sat back down, she started in a broken voice "I think your wrong, I think I do know plenty about you. You're calm, considerate and chivalrous to your friends and family, and you would do anything, anything in your power for their happiness, even if it meant the loss of yours. I'm going to go see the girls, I'll talk to you after or later, whichever the case may be. Night Harry."

Harry kept his emotions behind tentative lids as he answered "Night Nym, I'll see you later."

At five in the morning, three young ladies departed for the comforts of their own beds. It was never exactly stated what was discussed, but they did come up with their own plan, a plan for their own future. Three hours later, three very rested ladies came out of Harry's trunk. Hermione was talking to the other two about "I think that is why Hogwarts needs study guides."

Daphne was nodding "I think you right Mione, all the course work is stated in a flat manner, like anyone there should be happy that the course was even offered. And so many other classes could be offered with a proper study guide, written in logic and presented with passion."

Nym had found out, with the help of the time trunk that Harry was close to his mastery in potions, Daph in ruins and Mione was all about arithmancy. And the three of them would be working on a new courses this year, Harry was going for alchemy, Daph would be on wards and surprise of surprises Mione would be on spell creation. Since Nym was now part of the group, and had access to the trunk, she would focus on casting and wand movements, transfiguration, charms and defense against the dark arts. In off hours it was decided that study guides would be created by each of them and then edited by Daph and Mione to make them the best they could be.

Harry hadn't joined the trio, but the girls did seem better now that they had some time together. Which was a good thing because in a couple of hours the group was expected at the platform. It was September first, and a new school year was about to begin, with new plans about to come into play.

The train had been modified, it now carried wards on it compliments of Gringotts. Cabins had been added and expansion ruins incorporated to each compartment including the hallway. The train could not be found except at Hogsmeade or platform nine and three quarters. And the platform was bustling with new faces, even in the older years with the new financial plans in place. Hogwarts was known as the premier school in all England for magical training and many wanted the opportunity and the experience.

Harry in the middle of his honor guard was being led to the front of the train, the house of Wessex had it's own cabin right behind the engine and right in front of the Prefects and Head's cabin. The cabin already had other members of his house in it, the Weasley's, Bones, Longbottoms and included many of the new faculty.

Harry and the girls made their way around and greeted everyone, before taking their places at the front table. The four honor guards took up their position at the main door with Nym in charge. Draco Malfoy had bumped into said guards as he had tried to force his way in to have an audience with Harry. He had been quickly evicted from the cabin and in no certain terms told to return to his compartment.

The train's compartments were easily marked, one for the Prefects slash Head's, one for Merlin, then Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and the final compartment was for the unsorted. A giant table was placed into each compartment as a representation of their their house just like in Hogwarts.

The tables were already filled with food and drink and around the rooms were different gaming areas, some magical, some mundane. This had been Mione's main idea, to help bring mundane and magical together and to help gently introduce the each world to the other. The train ride was also shorter, instead of taking five hours, now it only took two. Feather light plus speed ruins had been inducted into the design, so the train would now arrive around lunch time instead of dinner. It would give students more time to acclimate to the castle, and for the Prefects and Heads more time to get organized.

Harry was already getting excited, more like dancing on needles, he had a gift in his possession that he wanted to present to Argus Filch. It was a wand, but it was a very special wand. It had the core of flobberworm's heart, a four chamber thing that held a charmed potion in each. It would be good for a year, and each chamber contained one spell. With intent you could cast the spell, and the wand was limited to three spells, one core held the other cores together. For the caretaker he had decided on the cleaning spell, the levitation spell, and the intruder charm, and also the wand could be waved over an item to see if it was a dark item. This was a monumental task for Harry, he figured if he could create a wand for one squib, then he could do the same for others. All due to the unlikely discovery of the flobberworm's aspects, the mucus is used to thicken potions, and they make a nice treat when turned into a fritter. Which had led him to the discovery of their unique four chambered heart, and their ability to hold a potion. With trial and error he had created this new discovery, but he hadn't found anyone who could use it yet, well that wasn't true, it had to be someone who believed in magic but just couldn't produce it.

Nym had saddled up to the side of Harry, the potion regime was in full effect and seemed to be doing wonders for Nym. She leaned over and put a hot breath to his ear "Oh fearless leader don't you want to join everyone else."

At that Harry looked around and finally noticed that everyone else was collecting their things. There were no trunks because they had all been flash shifted to Hogwarts from the platform. In embarrassment, Harry nodded his head as he got himself ready, Nym took this as an excuse to tease him just a hair more, she caught his ear just right again "Or if you want, you could stay here with me and we could practice..." She smiled teasingly "other winning things."

She giggled at his attempted jump from the frying pan and at his attempted look of disdain, he was so easy to work up. That was what she was thinking when she felt the tapping on the inside of her left wrist, all of a sudden she felt like she was over dressed. Then she felt Harry rub behind her ear in a circular pattern, her knickers instantly fell to a state of panic as a dam burst forth and her breathing found a special hitch. 'How could sweet little Harry be doing this' Nymphadora thought to herself as she then felt a new pleasure build up from a new touch. He had now moved to her lower back and was doing this simple pattern, she could not tell what the pattern was, because due to what he was doing and the unexpected results, in the next moment Nymphadora Tonks, the most playful ex-student of Hogwarts, was howling as her knees buckled and she fell flatly to the floor a quivering mass of non-post-coital bliss. Harry leaned over to look her tenderly in her twitching eyes, and whispered in a hungered voice that only she could hear "How do you like me now Nymphy, want to go another round and see who the winner is?"

Mamma hadn't raised them dumb on the farm, and with the private agreement on the table Nym knew where she was, one finger away from becoming a quivering mass of an adolescents play thing, she found her shaking voice "No thanks baby-cakes, I think I can see the winner from here. Care to help a girl up after that, or are you just going to leave me here waiting for the blood to return to me legs."

Harry laughed at her antics "No sweetie, I would never do that. But if you try and play with me, I am allowed to play right back."

At that thought, Nym experienced another bout of pleasure. 'Dear Sweet Merlin' She thought to herself 'Damn those eyes and those hands.' She vocalized "Naw, that's alright love. I think I need a pass. So up?"

Harry helped her up, as the other girls giggled at her. Once they were in a tight group Hermione whispered "So how was it Nym?"

Nymphadora exclaimed a little bit more loudly than needed "Merlin's flaming ball sack, words fail me Mione."

Daphne just chuckled "I hope."

Hermione nodded encouragement "Me too sweetie, Me too." And with that said the three teetered off together, sliding whispers amongst themselves, chuckles and giggles following in the aftermath.

In the Great Hall, once everyone was seated, the sorting ceremony was started. Many were sorted into Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, only one was sorted into Merlin, one Luna Lovegood. And amongst the shocked looks of her family, one Ginevra Weasley was sorted into Slytherin's House. At the conclusion of the sorting, the headmaster stood up and started making his announcement "Yes welcome new and old, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would like to introduce some of our new faculty and returning members. This will be an extensive introduction, so please tuck in while we have your attention. I will start out alphabetically and explain what each instructors duties are to continue" He looked to Harry and received a nod in appreciation, he started back up "Professor Bathsheda Babbling has recertified her credentials for Ancient Runes Mastery and will continue the class," As each person was named they stood up and acknowledged the students with a little bow and then returned to their seats, the names kept on coming "Professor Charity Burbage has recertified her credentials for Muggle Studies and taken external courses to continue teaching, Professor Cuthbert Binns our resident ghost and teacher of History of Magic has agreed to change his teaching style and drive our students to learn and appreciate his subject. To continue Professor Lorcan d'Eath will now teach Music, I Headmaster Albus Dumbledore will focus on Magical Theory and my role of Head of Merlin." He motioned to the back "Messer Argus Filch is the Caretaker of Hogwarts, and unseen at this time Professor Firenze, a centaur of exceptional wisdom will become the head of Divination, and Professor Sybill Trelawney will be his Assistant. Head of Ravenclaw Professor Filius Flitwick will continue teaching Charms, while Professor Rubeus Hagrid will take over the teaching responsibilities for Care of Magical Creatures." the headmaster had to stop as a loud roar of clapping had accompanied his announcement, once it quieted down he continued "Madam Rolanda Hooch will still be the Flying Instructor and Referee of all Hogwarts Quidditch matches, Head of Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall has recertified her credentials for Transfiguration and will continue in that capacity, Madam Irma Pince is your Head Librarian of Hogwarts and Assistant Professor to History of Magic now." Which got the hall clapping once again.

Albus took a breather, since this was the longest introduction he'd ever done at Hogwarts "Madam Poppy Pomfrey will now teach Alchemy openly to all students and will remain Head of the Infirmary. While she teaches classes Nurse Abigail Wainscott will fill in for her. Professor Aurora Sinistra is your Astronomy Instructor, Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology instruction Professor Pomona Sprout will continue with her duties. After a short sabbatical Professor Severus Snape will continue to provide Potion instruction and will be the Head of Slytherin once again. Professor Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus will make sure all students have their supplies and will also teach Art at this time. Professor Wilkie Twycross will now be the permanent Apparition Instructor for emancipated minors and sixth years. The lovely Professor Septima Vector will continue teaching Arithmancy and is no longer an elective, as you will find out with all your classes." With that statement he added "All classes will be taken at one time or another, advancement for NEWTS and Mastery will be awarded for fifth through seventh years, depending on your own personal interests. Your Head of House can help guide you in career paths and the classes needed, understood." With the bobbing of heads Albus resumed "The Ghoul Studies class has been renamed to Sentient Studies and will be headed by none other than our Professor Eldred Worple. A new course is now being introduced to Hogwarts, Magical Law and Politics and will be headed by Professor Sirius Black." At this another round of applause erupted from the tables. Once it died down "Another new course will be headed by Professor Wilhelmina Karısık and will focus on Magical Physiology, Healing Arts and what it means to you. This class will be offered to third years and above and will only be taught through half the year. For the other half of the the year she will teach about Magical Peerage in the modern Age, be prepared to be overwhelmed. Another new instructor, Professor Gawain Robards will be in charge of Physical Training, Dueling Instruction and the Head of Hogwarts Security." He had held the final announcement off on purpose, this was a plan. A plan to break a certain curse of a certain office "Also as a final note I introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Tom Riddle." Albus intentionally looked around, looking for the Professor "Oh Dear, I guess Professor Riddle must be absent and unable to perform the duties." Many around the table smiled and many followed in the audience, the curse was now broken "Well in that case, would you, Bellatrix Black be willing to take up the duties of Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Bella smiled so wide it almost hurt, she was dressed in a casual robe "It would be an honor Headmaster." She stood up and took a little bow.

The hall once again was shattered with applause, as the Albus intoned "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Professor Bellatrix Black." After his statement she was adorned in the same honorary robes all her other peers were wearing. With that concluded Albus did his final act of the night "Well enough of the introductions, tuck in and let us enjoy this fabulous feast." He clapped his hands over his head and every table was now brimming with succulent dishes.

Everyone ate to their heart's content, once everyone was finished "Please follow your prefects and your Head of House. They will instruct you on the new classes, what will be available at this time, and what the new rules, if any are in place at Hogwarts. Good night all." and with that many started moving towards such.

Merlin followed the headmaster and soon they were once again in their own great hall, Albus turned on them "Everyone take a seat." Once every did, Albus resumed "Good, good. I will be going over your schedules in private. More importantly I need to go over this years rules and ruling from the Wizengamot. And I quote 'The only place were an underage individual may practice magic is in a supervised classroom or in the defense of one's life on the grounds of Hogwarts.' With that being said, there is to be no magic cast, potions or the like in the halls or grounds of Hogwarts." There was a groan from some of the assembled members "But also I would like to quote 'Every underage member of the magical society may practice their craft at their leisure or as they see fit, with consent of their guardian.'" Some intrigued and questioning faces were displayed after that statement "It was brought to the Wizengamot's notice that only in the United Kingdom is there a restriction on underage mages, that restriction has been lifted and now resides within the home as it should be. But Hogwarts rules will be obeyed, and these rules are mirrored at every institution of Magical Briton. Secondly, scholarships, grants and loans are now available to any magical being, contact your Head of House in private if you have questions. Third, the three unforgivables are no longer such, they have been categorized as dark spells, intent is now the unforgivable, for example if you levitate a person of a ledge to let them fall to their death, unforgivable. You conjure a banana and use it to block some ones air way, unforgivable. You cast the killing curse to release a person or animal from agonizing terminal life, as the spell was intentioned, just a dark spell. You cast the imperious to stop a soul from walking into an accident, just a dark spell. The Cruciatus Curse is especially effective against creatures with thick armor, such as the Mapinguari, Basilisk, or Gargoyle. And may be your only saving grace, again this is just a dark spell. In Magical Law and Politics, Professor Black will be going over these adapted laws in detail. Till then try to act civil towards one another, ignorance is not bliss in this instance. Penelope Clearwater is the Head girl and Prefect for Merlin, do try to listen. Now if there are no questions, I suggest you all get a good night rest, tomorrow will bring exciting new things into your lives."

Some said good-night while most made way to their rooms, Harry and his friends went over and introduced them selves to Luna, the newest member of Merlin. She turned out to be a spunk-quirky little girl with a serene disposition and many eccentric beliefs and qualities, she was definitely a shade of nonconformity, that lacked self-consciousness and wasn't afraid to show who she truly was or what she truly believed in. She and Hermione were like two peas in a pod both being highly intelligent and unusually perceptive. In the few minutes that they had been together they could tell she had a bizarre disposition to believe anything her father told her or what he wrote about. But all in all she was gem to be around, and the first spark of friendship was found.

Luna's demeanor and voice were distant and dreamy, and she would drift away from a conversation and bounce back into another without missing a beat. Harry found out that many already called her "Loony" but that was definitely not her. She had a knack for embarrassing honesty and was completely unflappable, she had lost her mother at the age of nine, due to a potions accident and from the root she was calm, nonjudgmental and accepting of the others around her. A real fresh breath of air, as long as you could by pass some of her nuances about creatures that hadn't been heard of before. But as Harry always thought, just because you can't see it or heard about it yet, does not mean it doesn't exist. After many hours of talk, the group found their respective rooms and went to sleep.

With twenty-two classes to choose from Harry was in a pickle to figure out which ones to take. After talking to Albus and informed that he could only take seven classes, He, Hermione, and Daphne decided on OWLing Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, DADA, Ancient Runes, Potions, CMC, Astronomy, Divination, Arithmancy, History of Magic and Muggle Studies. They would only have to attend one class of the OWL classes. Leaving them free to try out the other classes, Apparition and Flying Instruction didn't apply to them any more, so the three decided out of the remaining eight. Magical Theory was a given, also with Alchemy, Sentient Studies, Magical Law and Politics, MPHA/MPMA and PT/Dueling. Their only real decision would be between Music or Art, Harry and Daphne choose Music, while Hermione choose the later.

The first class of the day was potions, the trio took a front corner desk, close to the potion ingredients as Professor Snape made his way into the class. "Since this is a new format," He sneered "The potions you may attempt are on the board, First years read your syllabus on component interactions, second through fourth year may try to attempt a passable boil cure potion, while fifth and sixth may try Draught of Living Death, seventh may attempt Felix Felicis also known as liquid luck." He paused while he scanned the Merlin group "Any potion attempted and failed at will receive a zero grade for the day, you may attempt any potion but that rating will be the standard." He took one more hard look at the group "You have one hour to reach the required step, your time begins now. I will be monitoring if you have any questions as long as they aren't frivolous."

When he turned Harry started cleaning the desk, then threw a cover on top of it, this caught the attention of the Potions Master. He quickly wrote down a list for the girls since they both wanted to do the Draught, Harry would focus on the Liquid Luck. While the girls were getting ingredients Harry pulled out the cauldrons, two silver for the girls and one gold one for himself. he cleaned them thoroughly and then placed them on their stands, with regulated flames underneath. Then he pulled out the scales, dropper, cutting boards, pestles, and assorted spoons and knives, cleaning everything once again.

When the girls came back with the supplies, they organized them in strict order. He looked to them both, catching their eyes "I expect passable quality."

Hermione rolled her eyes "And what are you going for, oh potions guru?"

Harry simply shrugged as he said "Medicinal." as if that said it all.

This statement very much intrigued the Professor, who was now in rapt attention of the three students. Who he also noted didn't have a single text book out and were starting to crush the Sophophorus bean with the blade of the silver knives.

With his eyes closed Harry turned up the heat of the girls cauldrons, while waving his hand over the top of it, ensuring that the heat was right. Returning to his own ingredients, Allspice, Nutmeg, Sage stems, and Four-Leaf clovers, he weighed each ingredient carefully, then combined them together and then added them to a growing pile. With the first part of the pile in place, he started chopping them into a finer and finer mix, until it was ready for the pestle. Once again measuring it out in fine grams, Harry would be attempting a double brew on the ingredients, to get a double quantity.

Snape was so intrigued, he no longer was making rounds to the other tables and was watching Harry as he kept his hands always moving in a synchronized dance. Going from his own cauldron to the others, or checking ingredients or flame, it was mesmerizing to say the least. A second year student was performing steps not found in any known book, to help create three separate potions and oblivious to the rest of the world, it was like watching a master painter create his masterpiece in full thrall while the world watched in awe.

The girls had become accustom to Harry's eccentricity when it came to potions, when they had asked him one time Harry had gently said "I treat the potions as if I was making love to them through my hands. Touching their soft skins, applying a gentle cream over the entire length of their bodies and making sure to not miss a single spot or step." He had blushed to his toes "It's a sort of rapture to me, imaging that." The girls had been lost in the visual of it and then when it hit what he meant their own blushes had become pronounced. Harry had a strange way about him, but one thing you could never say was that he lacked passion for anything he put his mind to. Brought back from their short trip, the girls eyed him carefully as he made love to their new potions table, waiting for him to give them their parts in the process.

Harry was busy grinding the mix, in a intricate sequence to get the most out of the ingredients. Two clockwise, three counter clockwise, with a wiggle maneuver in the middle, he was counting each step, only forty-three turns to go. When done he put the pestle done and shot his hands out and started gauging the heat on each of the respective cauldrons. His hands never stopping as he started weighing his ingredients, with the girls he brought out measured beakers and started collecting the juices from the bean. Making sure everything was exact for them, 40 fluid oz. of essence of wormwood, 6 fluid oz. of sophophorus bean extract, 22.2 grams of powdered Valerian root, and finally 150 fluid oz. of powdered root of asphodel and then did the same for Daphne's station. With the final components in place he let the girls get to it, letting them make the potion as they saw fit, while he returned to his own progress.

Everyone knew that it took six months to brew a Felix Felicis, and everyone knew that it did not contain dried crushed up _Fennel, even the Professor knew that. What they didn't know was that Harry had his own process from trial and error, from the years of knowledge he had acquired from his own lab. Harry had added everything to his pot, stirring elegantly from constant practice, leaving the fennel for last in his last great attempt for perfection. Snape was ready to give out a zero, until he noticed that the potion was bubbling in a rich green consistency, which was impossible since the fifth stage should not be attained in merely twenty minutes of brewing. The Professor was no longer the teacher present for the class, his one passion in life besides a certain red head girl was potions, and here he was witnessing new steps, new processes, and new beginnings. Severus took out parchment and started taking notes, trying to remember everything clearly, this would be put into a pensive memory if he had anything to say about it._

_He was brought out of his musings as Harry idly stated "Your there ladies, now stir counter clockwise seven times and clockwise once instead and then put a wiggle in the middle." He opened his eyes to catch Daphne's, inflecting "And please clean your spoon before doing so." Which caught the young girl blushing since, she was just about to do so, one of her special steps, that she mostly did by accident._

_The pale pink potion had arrived at it's final point and Harry spoke again "Please turn off your flame." He looked at both of the brewed potions and with pride in his voice "Perfection, you both did it perfectly."_

_Both girls warmed inside at the praise and waited for Harry to finish his potion. The green brew started dancing __merrily and Harry knew it was time for his final step. He measured out three grams of the fine powdered fennel and then tipped it onto a waiting piece of parchment, that was pleated into a triangle form. Harry shook the parchment to flatten out the powder and then brought the wider end to hang over the brim of the cauldron._

_Severus had started leaning in to get a better view but hesitated by the harden sound of "You better not get one of your hairs into my brew Professor." Which stopped Snape cold._

_Harry then leaned down to the top of the triangle and started softly blowing on the fine ingredients, letting a little add to the potion top in even breaths. After about fifteen puffs, Harry started moving a clean spoon into position, whisking through the potion in a zigzag pattern. In three passes the potion had started to change into a dull gold color, by the tenth pass it was a shining gold potion dancing and singing in the gold pot. Harry turned off his flame, and started dancing madly backwards with his fists pumping in the air "Yes, Yes, YES!"_

_The girls laughed at his antics as did most of the room, Professor Snape raised a single eyebrow as he started to inspect the potion. He took out a test dropped an was lowering it into the pot until Harry yelled out "Stop!" With hesitancy and questioning on his brow the Professor looked at him. Harry quickly explained "Please clean your dropper first Professor." And then quickly added "I don't want to degrade the potion."_

_Professor Snape raised an eyebrow at this statement but was caught off guard by Daphne's statement "Three levels, School, Market, Medicinal." She explained at his bewilderment "95 to 96 percent pure, 97 to 98 percent pure or 99 to 100 percent pure product. Harry just brewed a Medicinal grade Felix Felicis, 99 to 100 percent __pure in less than forty minutes. Would you want someone else to come by and mess with your perfection." With her foot tapping, she crossed her arms as she finished, giving the Professor a stern look._

_Abashed Professor Snape quickly cleaned his dropped and then took a sample, marveling at properties of the potion. He had to ask "Where do you get your ratings from Mister Potter?" trying to keep the condescension out of his voice._

_Harry went over to the cauldron and waved his wand as he cast "__H_oneste Imperceptus", a blue hued numbers hung over the air and then formed into the number 100. He did the same for the girl's cauldrons and each one came up with the number 97, which got the girls beaming.

Severus took an honest assessment and then asked a question "Why is yours so much higher?"

Harry smiled as he let out a secret "I cleaned all the ingredients and my hands, with a quick cleaning spell. The girls didn't since they don't feel comfortable in doing it yet, there you are."

The professor swallowed harshly, the words he had never uttered before "Ten points a piece to Merlin for exceptional brewing."

Which got the class happy and a certain Professor confused, he started working at it "After class Mister Potter, I would like to have a word with you." And then swallowing his tongue as if the kindness hurt his throat "please."

Harry just shrugged as if it meant nothing to him "Sure thing Professor."

At the end of class and once they were alone, Professor Snape couldn't take it anymore "Okay Potter, how did you do that?"

Harry kept his ire down barely "Well Snape, I've practiced."

Severus didn't want to go down this path and quickly amended his question "Perhaps we've gotten off the wrong foot, again." He put out his hand like it was the first time he had ever offered it to another man "I'm Severus, an inquisitive potions master in search of new ideas."

Harry peered at the hand and then tried to shake off the animosity he had initially felt, as he shook it "I'm Harry, Prince Harry of the House of Wessex who believes potions are an art that everyone should strive to perfect."

Severus tried to put on a smile, but it didn't fit right "Nice to finally meet you Harry, so to start back off... how did you accomplish that potion."

Harry smiled ruefully "Steps and practice, lots of practice. I don't have very many friends, I don't like to read that much. And there was never a restriction for underage brewing." Harry had to smile "Plus if you get tutored in elven and goblin ways, they know shortcuts you couldn't even imagine... you should try asking them sometime."

Severus pondered that while he fixed his next question formerly in his head "And how would one go by attempting that?"

Harry smiled with a inner joy "Just be nice and ask them." He quickly added "Sincerity goes a long way with them."

_Snape had always hated anything to do with the last name of Potter, except for one and now the almost spitting __image of his arch nemesis was giving him advice. Grudgingly he gave out a little respect and a promise "What happened last year will never happen again, I promise you. And with regards to our discussion last summer, I think it would behoove ourselves to continue the treaty." He added quickly "In her memory. Thank you for the help Mister Potter, you best be off to your next class or you'll earn yourself a tardy."_

_Harry looked at the man, not really knowing what he meant. If he was going to try it again and think to succeed or if he meant he would never attempt it again. With the dismissal in hand, Harry made his way to his next class, hoping for the best._

About the third day of class, as Harry was sitting at one of Merlin's hall tables alone, Sage Montague, the Merlin League chaser came up "Hey Harry, got a second?"

Harry smiled casually up to the raven haired cutey "Sure Sage, what's up?"

Color flushed her checks as she cast a cone of silence, she hesitantly started "Well..." She took a seat across from him "I just wanted to let you know that I was selling my satin." She quickly explained "It's an exclusive right now, but I will try to sell to the general public in about two to three months, so what do you think?"

Harry curiously asked "So it that a common thing." He added "I meaning selling satin?"

If Harry hadn't witnessed it he could of never guessed that Sage could blush that hard "Well I don't know about how popular it is, but I do know that Hannah and Katie are both selling their satin."

Harry scratched his head "Okay, so not so common, but not unheard of. So how much are you selling your satin for?"

Harry couldn't believe she could actually get redder, as she stuttered out "T-Twenty-five t-t-thousand g-g-g-galleons."

Harry whistled absently as he instantly said "Wow that must be some impressive satin."

Sage just swallowed as the the blush was burning her cheeks "I would like to think so."

Harry thought some more "Well if it is good quality, I'd like to see it some time, would that be okay?"

Sage literally "EKED!" as she heard Harry's comment, and hesitantly answered, working with every fiber of her being to work through the blush "Not right now, maybe tonight?"

Harry just casually waived his hand around in general "Oh don't worry about it, I'm quite sure in a week or two would be just fine. I just want to get a feel for the fabric, maybe get some advice on the going rates. That'll give me some time to make sure if the price is fair or if you are short changing yourself." Harry thought about it some more "If you could, would you will be willing to ask Katie and Hannah I'd like to have a sample of theirs too for I can measure the quality, see if it's comparable."

It felt like Sage was blushing through her eyes and to the tips of her toes "If that's what you'd like Harry. Say

two weeks around 7 pm, I'll set it up with Katie and Hannah and see if their interested, but please do try to keep this quiet." She added a weak smile "I did say this was an exclusive offer."

Harry just smiled ever so sweetly "Thanks Sage I'd appreciate it, since I've never bought magical satin before I wouldn't want to make a mistake now would I?"

Sage perked up, as her blush lightened "Oh really, well in that case I'll try and make sure the others are there. Maybe ask around and see if anyone else is selling their satin..." She swallowed, trying to be bold "But if I do that for you I would want you to really take a serious look at mine."

Harry leaned forward and patted her hand, friendly as always "Of course I would Sage, were friends." Harry added "And that always put's you in a special place in my heart."

Sage couldn't help but put a big grin on her face at Harry "Thanks Harry." She canceled the spell "I'll see you around, if not definitely in two weeks, okay?"

Harry stood up and gave his friend a quick hug, catching her off-guard and whispered in her ear "Of course Sage, it's a date."

Sage couldn't tell a soul what happened for the rest of the day, even if she wanted too, she walked the Hogwarts halls in a daze thinking about a date with Harry Potter. Some would see her giggling to herself with a quiet thought, or as she brought a hand up to her lips to hide a flaring blush. But inside she held a quiet mantra 'Harry-Bloody-Potter' over and over again.

Harry got a note ready and sent Hedwig on a quick jaunt, as the phoenix burst into flames he would of looked further into the issue but Daphne brought some troubling news instead.

"Harry how would you feel about children of yours growing up without a father?" She asked solemnly.

Harry scratched his head, theory was something Daphne and he did quite a bit of "Wouldn't like it, I believe I should do my best to be there for my children. What brought this topic up Daph?"

Daphne cast a quick silence bubble, and leaned in "So what would you do if you found out that people were getting pregnant by you?"

Harry looked at her like she had grown another head "Well since I'm still a virgin, I would have to say neat trick, where's the catch?"

Daphne leaned in even closer "Say someone found out, about how to become the boy-who-lived for an hour, who was selling and what the asking price is. What would you do to that person?"

Harry had a suspicion, he verbalized it "This isn't hypothetical is it Daph?"

She shook her head, and twin tears leaked out "It's not against the law Harry, there's Brokerage Houses that have been doing it for years. Getting popular mundane, magical and even breed samples..." she was openly crying now.

Harry cradled her in his arms, brushing tender hands on her "Shhhh, it okay love, it's okay. Well figure it out."

Daphne looked disbelievingly up at Harry "Don't you understand?" A temper was now flaring in her "Don't you get it. They're stealing our children, they're ruining our good name. And you think it will be okay?"

Harry looked like he had just been slapped "So what do I do Daphne, Or more like it, what should we do?"

Daphne harrumphed, as Hermione and Nymphadora entered the space, Nym asked "What's going on? I swear I could feel the temperature drop."

Daphne jabbed a thumb over in Harry's direction "I tell him that there are people out there impersonating him, and he doesn't even get mad. That they're stealing our children, our first-born and do you know what he says to me... We'll figure it out. We'll figure it out! Damn it will some one get mad with me, I don't think he is getting the whole picture." She turned on Harry "They could steal the throne, they could destroy everything you've built, just because they have a blood thread to you. Do you get it now?"

Harry's eyes got a little bit cooler "So give me the five w's, and let me get to it."

Daphne took a sharp breath, maybe pissed off Harry wasn't really what was needed. Oh well, hind-sight is twenty-twenty "What they are selling is hair, blood and skin. Where is at the Northern Lights Brokerage Firm in Knockturn Alley. When is in three days at eleven O'clock. Why, why else, everyone wants a piece of Harry Potter." She blushed deeply "I know three in fact that would care for a little more..."

Hermione coughed to interrupt, and Nym started chuckling. Daphne moved on "And I think we all know the who? Where else could you of lost all those items?"

Harry started to get dark, like his complexion just kept dropping in shades, Daphne had to finish "Now here comes the finale, they're selling each sample for a thousand galleons a piece. Now what do you want to do about it, hmm?" she finished condescendingly.

Before they could even blink, Harry had shifted out of their sight. The next thing to happen was the front door of Northern Lights opening. A young woman behind a counter greeted her new customer "Good morning sir, how can we help you today?" as she always did.

Eyes caught eyes, and she knew that face without him even speaking a word "I'm here to buy back what's mine, now!" Harry flatly stated.

She was a cute thing, she had used that cuteness in the past, it had never failed her "Well Harry, you see, why should you deny..."

She would of kept on talking, but Harry shifted out of her sight. She sighed 'So much potential' was the thought she was about to voice, when Harry reappeared with fifty goblins in tow, in full battle dress. "I believe I said I was here to purchase my stolen property Miss, now where is it?" he took a step forward.

Yeah, okay the girl was frightened now, time to give the owner a chance. She swallowed "Well you see Harry..." Two axes swung up, and stopped right before relieving her of her dumb head.

Harry helped "Well you see Miss, that would be His Royal Highness Prince Harry James Potter of Wessex, Protector of Roma and the North Sea Empire, Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the British Empire, and you would be the traitor trying to attack my throne through line theft, am I making myself clear, Miss?" He put his hand out in common courtesy.

She took the offered hand, finally words came out, still shaking the hand "Fuck me side ways. Bugger that. I'm Candice, Miss Candice Goodspeed former employee of Tanya Newcome." She was still shaking the offered hand "How can I be of assistance your grace?"

Harry looked to her like she had grown a third head "Well Miss Candice Goodspeed, I would love to recover my property in the most convenient way possible."

She was still shaking the hand "Umm, up stairs," She pointed to a stairwell with her one free hand "Miss Tanya has them in her personal possession." She swallowed "They are a very scare commodity."

Harry looked at his still shaking hand, she caught the look and let go. "Well Miss Goodspeed, it's been a pleasure."

Up the stairs with King Ragnuk by his side, Harry walked right in to a barrage of curse words, it was quite succinct "Well Miss Newcome, your assistant informed me that my property was in your possession." He took a seat while Ragnuk took an adjoining seat, the honor guard followed in behind them, a look of defeat washed across her face as she saw the contingent.

She must of been a Slytherin or at least by heart "Well your grace, imagine my surprise with you wanting to purchase said property. I was under the assumption that it was freely given. Am I wrong to think so?"

Harry smiled as he leaned in "Well you could say it was freely taken, but given?" He looked to Ragnuk and then shook his head. Ragnuk started laughing "I think not, I wish for my property, I will pay the going rate for said items, all the items."

She sat down, a woman in her mid-forties and started rubbing her hands together "I'm so sorry your grace, but some of those items are already spoken for, advance _payments_ already received. I do apologize, if there is something else."

Harry leaned back, and Ragnuk moved in "So if you would provide the names of the traitors, with receipts to corroborate the names." He turned to Harry and bowed his head slightly and turned back to Miss Newcome "I believe that will keep me and my brother busy." He smiled "At least for a day or so."

She turned her hearing up "Traitors, oh you must be mistaken. This is just for entertainment purposes only, good sir."

When a goblin smiles, bad things will happen. Ragnuk was smiling ear to ear "Line theft of an ancient and noble house, and heir apparent to the monarchy. I don' t see the entertainment value over on this side of the table. Would you care to elaborate, to clear our conscientious so to speak."

'Okay game set and match' She thought to herself "Okay fine, the records are over in that file folder and there were a total of one thousand and seventeen pieces for sale. If that will be all gentlemen?"

Harry slipped back in, after using his listening skills "I hear for sale, How about for private use, not for sale, Miss Newcome?"

She swallowed before she made her next great revelation "Well there might of been some items that weren't suitable for sale, I'll make sure you get those items also."

Ragnuk dropped back in "How many pieces, pray tell?"

She swore internally, goblins could read a lie "Maybe twenty pieces, or so."

Harry took up his position "How many exactly, Miss Newcome?"

She sighed "Twenty-seven."

Ragnuk finished the sweep "We will pay for those items also at the going rate, and we will like the name of the supplier, post haste, understood?"

The defeated woman just nodded her head, her own hopes of trying out the Prince lost to her. Like they were reading her thoughts. Ragnuk got a mischievous grin as he laid and unsuspecting treat in her lap "As a side thought, the prince has been leaning towards the idea of maybe modeling. Maybe even do a cast of said appendage, with a stick on charm or form fitting or squeezing, if the case may be. May be a run of one hundred and one. Do you think anyone would be interested?" Harry palmed his face at the unwanted and unknown generosity of his friend.

The lights lit up, and Miss Newcome dove right in "One thousand and one would be better, kind sir."

Harry rubbed his chin, as he played along to keep face "I was thinking of exclusivity, not whoring myself. If I lived ten thousand years, I would one think of myself being with a total of maybe eighty partners, now your asking ten times that amount."

She countered "It would be cost prohibitive for such a fine example, and would be outside the reach of mere mortals. Before there was an offer of one hour and it cost a thousand, but now you offer more time and a thousand" she followed up her slip "and one will barely touch the demand. I believe the cost for such and item would reach up to ten thousand galleons apiece at least."

The amount staggered Harry, just for a piece of a copy. He vowed it would be the best copy possible. He could already think of the charms, triple return sensors, one for the tip, one for the stick on point and one for the insertion point. Guys would receive a double hit, while woman wouldn't be left out in the slightess. He would have to pay someone to research silicone and anti-copy charms. Something along the lines if you try to copy it, it destroys the original and also the attempted copy. Owner privacy and protection, the thoughts just kept rambling. Eventually "I will agree to the one thousand and one, but I will produce them in house, but you will be the exclusive dealer. Would that be acceptable?"

'This was a golden goose' she thought, she said "Of course my lord, anything you deem fair would be terrific." she kept dwelling in her own head. She would offer the product in one hundred increments, lots of five, and at private auction to see what the market could bare. Oh yes, the possibilities could be great "Yes my lord, I think that will be an outstanding opportunity. What rate were you entertaining?"

Ragnuk took over from there, Harry had done what needed to be done, he shifted back home after giving authorization to Ragnuk to finalize the details, he trusted his brother implicitly and most of all his sense of humor.

A couple of days later Ragnuk had sent him a package with going rates for a years worth of satin, they fluctuated from between fifteen thousand galleons all the way up to fifty-three thousand galleons, that means the mean average was right around thirty four thousand. Sage had informed him that there was a total of thirty girls selling their satin for a year. Harry went high, he felt that Sage was all about quality, he would bring just a little over one point seven million, just in case.

Harry spent the next couple of weekend days in the trunk working on 'the project', the charms were easy, it was the silicone that was giving him an issue. On his fourth day going in, he had a moment, he blended to types of silicone for the main core shaped into a long horse-shoe design, that flared out at the sides and used a potion as a bind agent. Then a softer base silicone was applied on the outside and inside, to give the feel of the real thing, with the warming and sensitivity charms. It felt better than real, even with it just being a stock model. He prepared the model, by shaving first, he saved the hairs, they would be sterilized and copied for the exact replica. There was a little lip on the top where some sparse would go, and he had decided the model would definitely be 'balls deep' as the saying goes. He prepared his negative, and then took the plunge so to speak. Then from the negative he fine tuned it to make a proper positive, he put his pen craft into the work, it would be all him, no exaggerations no take a ways. The next positive captured everything just right for the master negative mold. He made one thousand and one core blanks using a smaller size of the master. On the core he placed the ruins, inscriptions and then laid the first set of charms, once every core was done, he moved on to the next step but took a rest. Once up he went through the first step of the final mold, what he started calling the interior ride with an adaptability charm. By trunk time he was at it for quite awhile, for after the first he applied the secondary coat of ruins, to coincide with the interior sensations. Then the final coat was applied, with the final set of charms for senses, warmth, anti-copy charm and product longevity. When the product stood before him, it now moved into the long hours of hair placement. He had taken the model blank from his twenty-four year old frame, he figured his clients would appreciate that more than his twelve year old, anatomical rendition. Time continued, and so did the work, his two days real time were almost up by the time he exited from the trunk. He left his one thousand and one minis inside and went to Northern Lights. Miss Newcome was surprised that the work was already done, and eager to see the finalized product. When he disappeared into nothingness, she went on high alert. But soon she saw him reappear with hand crafted wooden boxes with gold inlays in his hands. Every box was a work of art and no two were alike, he brought them out of nothingness ten at a time, until her office was filled with one thousand boxes.

Embarrassingly he laid a final box on her desk "That completes our deal of one thousand and one."

She looked around the standing boxes and started counting, after confirming she asked "So did you have a small army do these for you?"

The flush in his cheeks told a whole new story, he shook his head "I can swear that I did every aspect of the work, and that the model inside each and every box is exact in every detail, to the original, if you'd like?"

She nodded and he did so, once the oath was recorded, then copied for each and every box could have one. Then it came to the embarrassing part for Harry, product inspection. He kept himself mentally busy as she checked every box, and after doing so, placed an oath inside. After it was done, she whipped out the contract that had been agreed upon and the signatures placed with blood quills on each of their parts.

After Harry's horror was concluded, he made small talk as he prepared himself to leave. "So a twenty-eighty split isn't to bad?"

The witch smiled and then held it for just a bit more, "Better than I ever dreamed of, I think these will sell like water in the desert."

Harry shrugged "If you say so. It's just labor to me. I think it will do okay."

She kept on smiling as she answered "Are you kidding your grace, These are the perfect gift, the gift that keeps on giving and is adaptable for either male or female. Oh yes these will be a gold mine."

"I'm glad you think so Miss Newcome, have a good night." He bowed slightly as he proceeded to leave with as much dignity as he could muster.

She stood, and returned the bow more formerly "I do. After the first payments are received your split will be forwarded to Gringotts. Till then good night your grace."

Back at Hogwarts, Harry drifted off to sleep with a hammering thought stuck in his brain. People were weird, paying that much money for a model, it made him laugh.

The days moved by and soon a date started rushing towards Harry and soon they had Hermione's birthday party on Saturday, to her great surprise, she was now thirteen and they had many internal and external plans for such an occasion. The girls had smiled privately at the knowledge, Harry was most unaware. Presents, cake and kisses had been given out and away, with the wizarding wireless playing songs in the background. Hermione wanted to dance, for this day and so the boys obliged, Harry the most, since he was a common fixture every other dance. As the night leaned out, and in the final dance of the night, Hermione whispered in Harry's ear "I want a date for one of my gifts from you Harry."

Harry pulled back slowly to capture her eyes, as he asked "Are you sure Mione, I might be dead awful at dates."

She nodded her head, some to reduce her nerves but also to reduce his that were building in the pit of his stomach "Of course Harry." She slapped his arm playfully "How can we move on to the next steps, without taking these?"

Harry chuckled "Whatever you want Mione, if it's in my power, your wish is my command." With that she snuggled into the crook of his neck and thought of plans within plans.

The next day, Sage had everything confirmed, for seven that night to view the satin in a prepared classroom. She had asked for Harry to come a little late so they could prepare the samples. When Harry was finally allowed into the room, he looked around searching for the fabric, what he saw was a lot of young faces not meeting his eyes, and a lot of nervous twitches shifting from foot to foot. To relieve the tension Harry smiled and said "Okay so who wants to be first, I can't wait to see it."

Sage stepped forward, a blush radiating in her cheeks, she swallowed so hard it looked like her tongue had fallen into her stomach "Well... since I organized this get together I should go first." She started pulling up her robe, that's as far as she got.

Harry had seen the robe coming up and bare legs underneath, with more bare to follow. He lept into action and placed gentle hands on the raising fabric and stopped the motion. Soft passionate eyes turned to look at Harry, he quickly explained "I'm sorry there's been some misunderstanding, I thought I was here to purchase some magical fabric, satin to be specific." Harry was mentally cursing himself, he knew somewhere at Gringotts a certain goblin was laughing himself from green to blue.

Sage started to stutter, "But I thought you wanted me." She looked a round the room and weakly added "us."

Harry gently shook his head, and quickly explained as hurt looks rose "Not like that, I would never do that to you." He looked around the room "Not to any of you. What you are offering is way to precious to cheapen with money." He looked into each of their faces and made a decision "Since I know you all came here with the hope to sell" He swallowed very hard "Your satin for a year, I have a proposal for you instead." He looked at his money bag and just shrugged, money was one thing that was easy, life gave you no second chances "I will purchase all of your satins for the year. You in turn will accept the money, and do your very best in school. I want that in lieu of the other." He smiled weakly "Since I didn't know the going rate, I made an exception and figured you all had high quality satin to offer, so I will give each of you fifty-three thousand galleons. Just do me a favor and don't tell anyone that I did so. If you hear of anyone that is contemplating, you know. Just send them my way and I'll try to treat them right." He added "Also if you run into, you know, financial problems later in the future, if I can help I will, but no promises. So do you agree to my terms or would you like to hammer out something different?"

Most of the girls had happy looks, some not so. Harry tried to forget faces, but knew once you learned you never truly forget. Many of the girls came forward and gave Harry hugs, Harry in turn took names and promises that they would do good. He held Sage up till the end, once they were alone he answered her hesitant look "I made a promise that I would make a special consideration for you, for a friend. You only asked for twenty-five thousand galleons, you thought of others before yourself and I think that deserves a special award. So for you, my friend I am offering you whats left in the bag. If it brings you a little happiness so much the better, I'll leave you to count it in peace." Harry smirked as she gave him a hug and he whispered "It's a little more than what you asked for, but I hope it's okay."

He left the classroom, a little better. Knowing he was helping the helpless, and bringing a little joy to unsuspecting hearts, he was really glad it had panned out this way. He went to Merlin house, and quickly made his way over to his awaiting friends, Mione pipped up "I thought you were going to bring us something special, Harrikens?"

Harry shrugged, he was doing that a lot today "False alarm, but I'll make it up to you guys later." He gave a weak smile and a squish to each of them. and made his way to bed after dishing out good nights.

As he was leaving the Merlin Great Hall, Nym came running in. She caught the retreating back side and swore "Damn it! I missed my good night squish."

Behind her another was walking in, in stunned silence she mumbled to herself "o-one h-h-hundred s-s-sixty th-th-three... o-one h-h-hundred s-s-sixty th-th-three... o-one h-h-hundred s-s-sixty th-th-three..." She kept mumbling as she passed the girls, as she passed the doors, as she passed her own room, she only came to her senses once she came to the end of the hallway and remembered where she was trying to go. He would be asleep by now, but she wasn't tired, she vowed right then and there to share it with someone, she chose her cousin, she would write her and see what she had to say about it, she got her walking legs under her and made her way back to her room, shooting side glances to Harry's door. With a shake of her head, she entered her room and got to the writing.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

The days fell on to one another, classes were smooched, just not as long with how many you were now required to do. Since Harry had already done his masters in potion he didn't need that one, but Hermione and Daphne said the class was great and that Professor Snape was a very knowledgeable instructor, all you need do is listen. Harry took their words for it, Harry had more fun in DADA, Charms and Transfiguration. Dueling and PT were a joke, and when Professor Robards told Harry to run as fast as he could, he left the man slack jawed. Dueling was the same issue, everyone just stood there or at best flat-footed, Harry just moved to them, as he was taught. The professor thought it was a trick and challenged Harry, he found out it was not a trick as Harry did the same thing and then plucked out the Professor's wand from his out stretched hand.

Almost every week or every other week a student had been sent his way in regards to satin, female and male alike. Some he guided towards the scholarships and grants, others he outright helped. He was surprised at one young man a first year Gryffindor by the name of Colin Creevey, he was a fanatic when it came to taking pictures. When Harry asked why, Colin responded that he took a lot of pictures because he was sending them home to his father and brother, to show them what it was like at Hogwarts. He also explained that his little brother really missed him, since Dennis was also magical he would be arriving in two years and he wanted to send everything he could, to help him out, he was really quite kind. From that moment on, every time Collin saw Harry he would open the conversation with "All right there, Harry?" and then wait for a response. It was quite endearing, and the mousy young man was found bobbing along with the group, at many times of the day.

Professor Sirius Black, was having a field day in Magical Law and Politics, especially when he was teaching the second year Merlin and Slytherin. They worked out, that every time that they started the class, Harry would arrive early and give him updates to the rapid changes that were happening at the Wizengamot, so Sirius wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of the class.

Quidditch practices were always fun, and even Hermione was helping with game plays and strategies that she gleamed from professional commentaries and books. Daphne too was the spark of inspiration when it came to difficult maneuvers in the field and worked out sound possibilities. Bring ideas to reality. Not to be left out, Nym put her two knuts in, whenever the chance presented itself. She had been Hufflepuff beater, because as she said she was 'Dead clumsy' and loved to hit things around, by accident they reviewed some of the plays she had broken up just by accident and found even more possibilities and where best places to stage the twins in between plays. The most interesting person to play for the preparatory league was Luna Lovegood, it was almost like she had foresight of where the snitch would be, if she had been faster on the broom Harry would have had a true running for his money.

By a twist of fate Megan Jones a third year year Hufflepuff had asked her cousin Gwenny to watch one of the Merlin versus Preparatory League scrimmages. She had chatted amongst Nym, since they both liked many of the same things, relaxing with friends, drinking butterbeer, and listening to The Weird Sisters. She had been in Hogwarts back in 1979 and had graduated in 1986, so Nym and her had some common years between the two of them, and even common room time. Hermione, Nym and Gwenny got along famously and were soon chatting about the normal things that girls like to do. After the game was concluded Gwenny had exclaimed " It was one of the best games she had ever seen." When Megan and Gwenny left, they were in the fire of excited conversation, and talked like sisters, instead of cousins. It wasn't till later that it was realized that Gwenny was none other than, Gwenog Jones, Captain and Beater of the only all-female professional Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies, Harry and most of the other team mates had nearly fainted at that revelation, Nym had laughed so hard that her hair had turned fuchsia, since she was the revealer.

The interesting things continued to happen in everyday life. The school kept it's beat and friendships struck and restarted, for one such man a permanent strike was about to occur. Narcissa Black came striding up to the main gates of Hogwarts, a certain potion's professor, her escort. She looked to the changed man "I'm here to see about your godson, Severus."

Severus sighed "What has the dunder-head done now?"

Cissy shook her head "Tried to commit line theft on an Ancient and Noble House and worse, the heir apparent of this magical realm."

Severus guffawed "He didn't?"

Cissy nodded her head "Can you believe it Sev? And then he had the gall to owl me and ask for help."

Severus raised a single eye brow "And with your current standing, where exactly does your loyalty lie Cissy?"

"Where it belongs Sev, you should take notice. The days of old are gone, and a new era is coming into view. I suggest you don't piss it off."

Severus sneered "I don't think I have to worry about that. I had and accident last year, with a casual boulder. I woke up shortly after the end of the semester, it was quite humbling."

Cissy smiled "Care to see what a pissed off mountain looks like?"

Severus shook his head and flatly said "Pass."

She chuckled as she gently took his arm "Your no fun."

He looked at the gripped arm and then her warm eyes "For you Cissy, I could be."

She laughed some more, and then playfully smacked his arm "Always the same Sev, such a tease."

He raised the other brow in mock thought "Those days are gone. Who says I am, Cissy?"

That stopped Narcissa cold, and actually started thinking "Well if that's the case, maybe you should come over for the hols."

Severus took her hand in his and gently bent down to kiss the flushed knuckles "I'll look forwarded to it my dear."

Deep in a sleepy pit, butterflies started dancing, they hadn't danced in a long time and worse it was happening to both of them at the same time. To cover for the fear, they both took to small talk as they made their way to the Headmaster's office.

Inside the office a young man was fidgeting in an over sized chair. Being antsy was not Draco Malfoy's strength, he verbalized it "When will they arrive sir?"

From behind his shoulder, Cissy answered "We're already here love, now we wait for the aggrieved."

Draco scoffed "I don't see what the problem is, I was in a pickle for funds, I found something, some one wanted it, I sold it in good faith, problem solved."

Narcissa looked at her son, her son, with intense eyes "Surely you don't think it is so cut and dry do you Draco?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders "He should have a sense of humor, or maybe grow one. I guess he hasn't received it through osmosis from all those mudbloods and blood traitors he surrounds himself with."

Cissy was gobsmacked, how do you counter stupidity. She whacked the back of his head "Pull your head out of your ass boy, he's coming for blood. And you sit there thinking your in the right, maybe I should of blood adopted you, wash away some of that Malfoy stupidity away. Your father's doing no doubt." She looked at the freshly chastised child, and nodded "Good, now when Harry speaks, pay attention, be humble and apologize at all costs. Maybe luck and kindness can save you."

Draco was about to speak something quick, but then changed his mind. If his mother thought it would be best to shut up and play dumb, he thought to himself 'Here, making a special appearance today, Nero' wait for the applause of such wit, silence greeted his brain, physically he just nodded.

At that time Harry made his presence known, he shifted into the room, and started greeting his friends and family "Greetings Lord Dumbledore, Lady Black, Professor Snape" Hard eyes turned to Draco "Mister Malfoy." his lone hand stood out for just a brief second before Draco grasped at it like a life line.

Harry made his way over to an empty chair, Hedwig choose that moment to flash into the room and land on Harry's shoulder as he took the seat. Once he was in place "Well since we're all here, lets talk." He turned towards Draco on a dime movement "Since I know the House of Malfoy is currently financially ruined, I will skip that avenue and proceed down another course. One you will formally apologize..." Harry waited for an out burst but was surprised as Draco held his tongue "Secondly, You will attend your classes and do your utmost to succeed as a true Slytherin. Lastly you will no longer use derogatory terms in public to describe people that you feel are beneath you. For example titles like mudbloods, blood traitors, breeds and the like. It belittles your station in life, and makes you seem petty. Are we in accord to this agreement, Mister Malfoy?"

Draco was thinking, the last two could only make him look better to others, the first he could work to his benefit, he got up and put out his hand "Sure Potter, I can deal with that."

The intakes of air around Draco let him know, something was wrong, when he looked to Potter he swore he could see a green flame dancing behind his irises. He quickly verbally retreated "I apologize, I meant to say I am in full accord to wishes your grace."

Air was released, and the hard eyes seemed to cool a bit "I'm glad to hear that Mister Malfoy, in turn I will withdraw the formal blood feud between your house and mine. These oaths will be in place by your honor, I never hope to hear of you wavering, that will be all." Draco gave him a curious look, Harry helped "I still need to discuss some items with Lady Black, Lord Dumbledore and Professor Snape if you could please excuse yourself and just wait out side the doors for just a bit, I won't hold up Lady Black to long, I promise you."

With that Draco excused himself, and Harry dropped his mask, with a privacy charm in place "Okay so do you really think that is going to make a difference. I could see the tumblers working in his head as I made every condition, and that honor bit, you can't be serious Albus?"

Albus interjected "If he actually believes he has any, then he will strive to prove himself. Each condition is something he can accomplish, if with a little guidance." He turned to look at the quiet Professor Snape.

"Are you off your feed again? He'd never turn to me for council, Albus." Snape batted.

Cissy put something in the pot "He would if you had a common thread, find one and that date will become a reality." She batted her eyes.

Severus took a step back "I'll be damned if I'm going allow you to play me like a cello woman, I have my own means if necessary."

Harry didn't say it, but Cissy did "A sock and a potion is not a future Sev. I'm not playing, but I would be most grateful if you could help my lost son, please?"

Pleading eyes, and a tempting voice broke Severus "Fine, but no promises, is that clear?"

Nodding heads greeted the determined Potion's Professor that ended in chuckles, he threw his hands up as he stormed off in mock anger "You'll be the death of me, all of you." more chuckles resounded at his dramatics.

Outside Draco had moved just in the nick of time as the doors swung open and Professor Snape swept by him with his robes billowing behind. Draco couldn't even get a word out, as the professor stormed out of his sight. Luckily his mother wasn't far, as they walked they talked as mother and son. At the gates, she gave him a kiss to his fore head, and implored him to follow his oath. As they parted, neither had a dry eye, nor did they care. A bond was on the way to a mend, that is what mattered.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

_Again Mactan knelt before his master, "I bring good news my lord the Nizari are on task, we have found and collected the notes you requested, he is currently hiding in the mountains of Albania. We did as you command and have figured out that he did do six and with himself as the seventh. As you can see from our notes, what he represents is less than human, three would be our recommendation, with yourself being the soul container. Also we advise using a different spell, his were not split equally, half in the first, quarter in the second, eighth in the third and so on. Also we suggest getting blood samples, wards are still intact as his previous residence, the aunt carries the protection in her veins as well. The wards are only keyed to protect from the intention of pain, they can be maneuvered around, maybe with payment in hand?" He took a breath, never looking at his lords eyes, so he had no idea where he was standing "On the other side, the Master has denied our request, as he only works for rulers. We suggest you implement a way to gain his attention, maybe from three thousand yards away. The human body is not infallible, nor are his teachings."_

_He contemplated everything his servant had brought to him "Very good work Mactan, very good. I believe a boon is in order for such good work, so what will it be."_

_"Oh to serve you is payment enough my Lord." He humbled himself, before his lord and master._

_"Nonsense Mactan, faithfulness is it's own reward, this goes beyond that." He tapped a finger to his chin as he thought about it, and then snapped his fingers at the idea "I know, I allow you the honor of delivering our message to the masses when the time is right and for starters you can personally dispatch our request to the master."_

_Mactan grovelled a bit "Thank you my lord for the honors you bestow on my house, I will not mistreat them."he bowed low once more._

_Sharp teeth smiled in the cool night air "Make sure you don't my friend. Now what news do you have on the fire nation, I believe the prophecy states ____And the Master of Death shall be made whole by one of fire__, have you found my fire yet?"_

_Mactan thought of the prophecy and tried again to fathom all the different meanings "No my lord, there are to many items that can play the part, only when one part is realized do the other parts come into play." He recited the prophecy that he had made sixty years ago to his Lord and Master: _

_"__On twisted patterns the days of shallow shall end and the Master of Death shall rule.__ Thrice deified of benevolence, the realm shall have it's champion. Begun by three, water, earth and fire, betide but beholden to one, nations all. Once known, legends eternal, a____nd the Master of Death shall be completed by fire. On twisted patterns the days of shallow shall end and the Master of Death shall rule.__" _

_Mactan bowed once again, his Master was the Master of Death, he had found him in the river after his defeat and death at the hands of the followers of light. Where he landed they had found the first items of __Tuirean, buried in the side of the earth, that only his Master could wield and so started them on the path of the prophecy. In that time they still searched for the water and the fire, but they knew someday they would not be denied._

_His Master spoke "We have time, and fate is on our side. Please remind the others of my choice..." He added "and my favor on your way out."_

_Mactan took his cue "As you wish my Lord." He bowed once more and then made his way out to the guarded hallway, smirking as he strode to into the hall to inform the others of their master's wishes._

_Meanwhile, back in Briton other avenues were developing, one such between a girl and a boy. When Hermione had asked for her present, he never thought it would be like this. His naivete shone through "Are you sure you want our date down by the lake Mione, it is kind of gloomy out."_

_Hermione started tapping her foot and put her hands on her hips. Her expression spoke for herself, Harry conceded "Okay Mione, I just don't want you to have any regrets. I'm not the most insightful lad when it comes to these type of things." _

_He gave her a pleading look and her facade broke with a smile "Really Harry, it's just a date. You really should get used to the idea. Sooner or later, we all do."_

_Harry smiled, his award winning smile "It's just that's our first date." Quickly catching her look he added "Thanks Mione, I'll just pop off for a second. I still need to get the basket, if we're to do things right."_

_Hermione gave him a peck on the cheek "Okay Harry, but don't take to long." She added "If it gets to cold out, you'll have to keep me warm some how."_

_Red was the answer she was looking for and she wasn't disappointed, as he stuttered out "O-Okay Mione, not t-to t-too long."_

_Once he shifted away the tinkling of laughter could be heard in the room, as Nym and Daphne came from under the invisibility cloak. Nym started "Your a bad, bad girl. Teasing him like that."_

_Hermione crossed her arms and pouted a bit, before turning "Who says I was teasing."_

_Which caught Nym flat-footed and her own stuttering problem. Daphne's tinkling laughter now filled the room "Oh Nym your so easy."_

_Nym put on a crossed look "Easy you say love, you just wait." And in the second it took her to finish the __statement she started chasing both the girls in a tickle fight war._

_This is what Harry shifted back to, with one eye-brow pushed up in questioning uncertainty. "Do I dare ask?" Brought the girls into laughing fits and continued on with him finishing "I guess not." He extended his arms out to help the cheerful girls up and once done, he turned to Hermione "So shall we my dear?"_

_The question alone put a lump in Hermione's throat, to fight it she draped her arm in his and she calmly stated on the outside "Lead the way my prince." and they took to doing it._

_Deep in the frozen woods of Albania another figure was trying to work out the way to stay alive, or more appropriately get alive, his trusty snake Nagini was leading him farther and farther into the snowed interior of the mountainous valley. Not to far off he could see a lone light, flickering behind closed shutters and the promise of a new day, his day._

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

Harry was lounging on his bed, still reviewing the day. It had gone smashingly and had cumulated with the meeting of warm lips outside of Hermione's door way. It was the perfect day and with the Halloween feast tomorrow, it could only get better.

These were his thoughts as he drifted off to sleep, with a smile in his heart and a dancing nymph in his dreams. That came crashing down when he was suddenly awoken to the pain emitting from his chest and tears ripping from his eyes. He had felt that before, once, he cast the "Tempus." spell and found it to be one minute into the new day. In a panic he started shifting the castle, in search of a time turner and a prayer on his lips.

The time turned was in it's normal place, Albus's drawer. Then he made his sweep, Hermione was restfully sleeping, but Harry wasn't taking any chances. He leaned over her and checked everything. With his touches she woke, "Harry what is it? What's wrong?"

He couldn't conceal his fear, not from her, not from anyone. "Something bad has happened, could you please get dressed."

As she did so, he went through the doors to her living space and poked his head out of the door. His four honor guards saw him, and their startled looks made their feet to a moving.

Standing in front of him, Swordslash pounded his chest "What is it my brother?" concern echoing in every word.

Harry swallowed "I don't know for certain, but I believe there has been an attack on my house."

Harry couldn't speak fast enough, Swordslash pushed a ruin and the whole hallway was immersed in goblin guards. Ragnuk made his presence known immediately and came storming towards the door "What is the emergency? Swordslash report!"

Nym sauntered up to the doorway "What's going on Harry?"

Seeing her, Harry instantly embraced her in a bone-crushing hug. Then his thoughts went to the missing, one word covered it "Daphne!"

He started making his way to her room. Her front door to her living quarters was locked, the door wasn't surprised when it blew off it's hinges. The room was pitched in uncanny darkness. Harry adjusted his sight as he made his way to her bedroom door, it had the same problem and it received the same punishment. There she laid, with billowing hair framing her angelic face, eyes at gentle rest. The picture of perfection, only the dagger protruding between her young buds showed any indication of violence. Harry made a dash towards her, tears already streaming down his face "Daphne baby? Daphne? Come on baby?" He went to reach out for her, but a hand stopped him, it was Nym. The green eyes found the black, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the bed, and Daphne moved no more.

Nym was leaking, "Don't, not yet Harry. We need the sniffers. I know what needs to be done." She added, looking at his hand "Once we gather evidence, we'll do the turn and do our best, Okay Harry."

Harry somberly nodded and made himself scarce at a corner, Hermione crumbled into his lap and the two consoled themselves that this wasn't the end, hoping it wasn't. After a few minutes, the evidence was reveled. The weapon was a Nizari Death knife, the inscription on the handle proved it 'You are within our grasp', the knife provided an instant death, with a spell on the blade. They also had the scent of the operative, it was agreed that Hermione, Nym, Ragnuk and Harry would turn, right at this spot, as far as the turner would allow. Harry placed himself about right where the culprit would be, he looped the chain around the group and then proceeded to unwind time to it's max.

What greeted them was a man withdrawing his hand from the plunge of the dagger, the pain reechoed in Harry's chest, the man didn't make it any farther. The man was placed in stasis as was Daphne, but it was to late, the death dagger had done it's work. Harry looked to the sleeping man, with the tanned complexion, two gentle hands laid on his chest as whimpers streamed from them. Hermione whispered gently to his ear "No Harry, don't. Don't stray, Daphne wouldn't want us too... she..." Hermione didn't get any more words out, she was a babbling mess of pain, and hurt. Harry could feel it, but he put it to the side. Nym was not fairing much better, this was a tight knit family. Ragnuk had no such problems, with morality or kindness, he kicked the stilled form and hissed "When we drain that brain of yours, it will be painful, I so swear on my family's life."

The oath flashed in the darkened day, but it was to no avail. Daphne was dead, taken in her youth, a whispering of promise lingered in the now salted air, dying on mumbled words and broken hearts. Hermione was inconsolable, rocking herself with her arms interlocked within Harry's. Her words cold comfort on a dark day "My sister, he took my sister, my sister, my sister. She's so kind, my sister, my sister. Never hurt a soul and there she lies, my sister, my little sister. so sweet..." Harry rocked her back and forth, the hold was never tight enough, and his eyes leaked. The back of his hand was wet, wet with salted tears, of lost dreams, of broken love.

No one tried to move the mourning duo, you could only added to it. Nym found it, when their sadness washed over her and she was wrestled into the small group. Words were not enough, touch and weeping didn't do. It was the whitened skin from tightened grips, the salt felt in redden eyes and the tears that stained faces and clothes. their heads held close, no one knew where ones tears started and another's ended, they rocked to their own rhythm, swaying to and fro, until finally they laid in a heap of tangled limbs, anguished whimpers.

As the group laid there, none doubted that they should be left alone, their guard was none other than King Ragnuk, with only his trusted near. One look told a complete story of pain, battle axes at the ready. He would mark his pain, in his own way, in his own time. Ragnuk was a proud goblin, a warrior as all warriors are supposed to be and in his heart. A broken thread of Daphne rested there, a sweet sister that was no more. Logically he was planning the downfall of this man, in every way possible. Mentally everything weighed on his conscience, the troubled group behind him, the dead that laid to his side. How everything was affecting him, how people looked into the room or tried to move into the room. How he cringed as they had to use tongs to remove the dagger from her stilled chest, how her family had come in and the coolness of the parents, poor Astoria, wept with her hands clenched. Maybe that was why, he had changed, maybe that was why he held a weeping child in his arm, and maybe that was why no one else looked to them. The soft weeping child, with her head laid into the shoulder of the fierce green warrior, the King of the Goblin Nation, fierce in his kindness, in his mercy and in his deeds. None doubted he would kill to protect his friends, his family, his beliefs, but what was more he now felt the iron of his worth just being around the small group behind him. Even without asking his prisoner, he new this was planned, this was intentional, someone wanted to attack everything he believed in and held dear. Molten iron pumped into hardened veins, a reckoning would be made he vowed to himself.

In a darkened room, a seer popped out of his pleasant dreams to feel a chill run across his spine and then stand on his mind. Mactan had a fear sweep across his face as a picture formed, of a day, when he would find his hands caked in red blood, the smell of iron filling his senses, he saw black and within that black was a smile of sharp teeth, he retched long and hard to wash the vision from his mind, it was not a good start for the day.

Three days later, in a undisclosed location, mourners made their way into a flowered church, a very guarded church. People sat in uncomfortable pews, varnished things where the air felt stale to the tongue. In front, in a sea of flowers an angel slept in a glass coffin, a ring adorning a special finger. On the right side of the church, were those of Harry on the left were the Daphne's family, it looked lonesome with a straight laced couple and a weeping Grand-mother. Astoria was sitting between Harry and Hermione, they had made the plans, she was now the new Lady of Derby, she would start up school a year early, and she would be surrounded by friends and family, her brother-in-law would make sure of it.

Harry was locked in a vise, Nym to one side, Hermione to the other, they rose as one as the ceremony started. When the congregation was in place, they sat back down and waited for the service to begin. Astoria fidgeted under the arms of Harry and Hermione, dreading her trip up to the podium to speak about her sister and best friend. Each in turn rose and made their own way to speak, to talk about the tragic, the unfortunate and her joy, now snuffed out. When Harry started to take his walk, many took notice of the force in his stance, the mask he wore and how his hands were in search of something. At the podium, he turned to the group and swept his eyes amongst the others, he started with a low timber in his voice "My love has gone, to make a place for us, for each of us in our own due time. I shan't talk of the past but of the future, of days of the morrow that will be less because she can't share in them. She was a light in this world, and now the world is a little less bright without her in it. All I can say to that, is that I will hope in my heart to someday see her again and have another adventure with her giggles surrounding us." Harry dipped into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper "If I could be so bold, when I think of my love, all I seem to be able to do is cry, so last night as a wrung the tears from my eyes, I scribbled some thoughts, I wish to share those with you and then I'll leave you be." He looked once more into the crowd, searching for faces, he found the ones that mattered "The whispering of loss is what aches at us With bitter broken tears, I visit you. In your dreams, I come. To laugh and cry, I am here. With tomorrow at your door, I wait. Until the day you die, I stay. I am the haunting of days, that will never come.  
The loved one, Who forever sleeps. As I am a part of you You are a part of me. For death transcends, All road blocks. When you are weak, I call. When you are sick, I help. When your world crumbles, I comfort. With everything said, Lets you know, All will be alright. Sleep well, my beloved, I am here. ." Harry sobbed, as twin tears leaked out again, threatening to become streams, as it pooled around the corners of his mouth "I think Daphne will always be with us, each in their own way." As he passed her resting form he whispered under his breath, many had to strain to hear the words "I'll see you later baby, I love you." He kissed two of his fingers and placed them on the glass as he passed.

Many were reminded by the stark contrast of the words and the action, the symbolism was not lost on many, most noticeable were Hermione and Nymphadora. Hermione made her stand and as she passed Harry, their hands tenderly grazed, sad eyes met one another. Back at the pew Harry took his place, latched on to Nym's hand and waited for the next bout of tears. For sure as the sun would rise, Hermione would make him cry, more likely sob.

Hermione swiveled her head around and gave a broken look as she gathered her courage, her makeup was water proof, this would be the test "When I met Daphne and Tracy on the train, we instantly clicked. Our conversation became the stuff of legend around the school and at times certain words or sayings became associated with our group or a special meaning just to ourselves." She started testing the make-ups resolve "When we lost Tracy, due to an unfortunate accident at the school, we were crushed, but the ties within became stronger because of Daphne. She weaved magic in every word she said, and every kindness given. She was ruthless in the love she gave and the friendship bestowed. Every time I think of her I think back to the times when we shared a song." The leaking became more intense "We heard the words, and then changed them for us, for that's what we felt. It starts out ..." She had to swallow to get the words out, they had to come out and in a broken sing-song voice they came "So on we go, Her welfare is of my concern, No burden is she to bear, We'll get there, For I know, She would not encumber me. If I'm laden at all, I'm laden with sadness, That everyone's heart, Isn't filled with the gladness, Of love for one another. The road is long, With many a winding turn, That leads us to who knows where, Who knows when, But I'm strong, Strong enough to carry her, She ain't heavy, she's my sister." In a broken voice she was openly sobbing, emotionally exhausted and just looking for help. Stretched looks searched her face, waiting for her to complete her anguished song.

By her side, Nym had taken a position, with her own tears she huskily whispered in a haunted voice "She's my sister, She ain't heavy, she's my sister" Nym put her arm out for Mione, for her troubled soul, for the days to come, for herself.

Hermione nodded deeply and took the offered arm, past the flowers of the day, she and Nym mimicked Harry and stained the glass with their own salted tears. Back at the pew, they were both engulfed in a Harry hug, in that hug, time lost it's taste, loss it's flavor, and pain rippled away, at least for a bit.

Harry did the honorable thing after the ceremony was concluded and offer his condolences to the Greengrass family, Hermione and Nym echoed him. At the funeral it was more of the same, the mental exhaustion was overwhelming. By the time they made it home, it was twilight outside and common sense had no shadow to hide in. Astoria was led to her room where Harry's siblings were waiting. She would not be alone, not tonight. He had offered his room, but she had been adamant about not sharing a bed with her brother-in-law, amidst forced chuckles.

In their room it was another story, Harry had a steel grasp on both Hermione and Nymphadora. He had not let them out of his senses, he was definitely being clingy and protective. Vater and Mammie weren't far off, and keeping close eyes, under any excuse. They had lost a child, they would not lose another, Ragnuk had the House of Wessex under constant guard. The killer had already ingested a poison, with no known cure, he could only last thirty minutes before it took effect, he lasted for his final moment, many, many times. The Goblins made sure that they had squeezed him of every detail they could, over and over again. They found out the price, and how, but the big questions still had question marks in front of them, not who, where or why. Harry had these thoughts in his head as the girls got ready, when they came out, he did his nightly routine. When he was centered he crawled into the bed and then became the jam between the two beautiful weepy slices of hurt. They comforted each other in tight embraces, he was not the only clingy one, and drifted off to tangled dreams of nightmares renewed.

The next day was not glorious, it was not spectacular, it was there. Like a fog had entered their daily lives, and coated it with an unreality, a disassociated life that mirrored an old one, but life with no taste, joy or passion. The group moved through the motions, of daily life, of daily things, but not all together there.

Ragnuk had a new passion in his life, he was pulling all the resources under his control to bear upon who had attacked his family. He was a goblin possessed, and pissed to boot, even most of his colleagues were avoiding him, the best time to bring bad news his way was in the presence of family, ears bled less that way.

Harry spent his time with family, keeping them close, very close. The girls didn't have much leeway either nor did the want any, they craved Harry's presence as much as he was craving theirs. After a couple days, it was time to return to school and do school things, Nym escorted them everywhere, she had no other life outside the group. Astoria was not far off, she had been sorted into Merlin and was constantly guarded or with friends or family. The net was tight and the training of personal skills at an all time high, so much so that an invitation was offered to the Master, who replied that he 'might' check in from time to time as long as the gold flowed.

On embarrassing news, Harry's product line and first auction was a smashing success, the summary's were very impressive one hundred sold and one point six million galleons was his cut. He treated the girls to a shopping spree, with a no holds bar approach and was rewarded with mild interest.

_Even with two months behind them, the feeling of emptiness still reared it's head once in awhile. The hols were quickly making their presence known and plans were being made in earnest. Many guests were going to make the Black House their home for the hols, the Greengrass had folded into acceptance that they would have to spend time with Harry if they wanted to get any time with their daughter at all. Severus and Cissy had been on a few dates and were expected, included was the expressed hope that Draco would be allowed to attend. Fate as fickle a creature that one can be, decided to help Draco, since Astoria seemed to actually enjoy his company. This made many ears peer to listen, many with points, Draco would have to be on his best behavior, or he might suffer to be stuck to a wall if he was lucky. _

_Christmas had come early for a certain Tom Riddle, he was currently enjoying the warmth of the hearth, the fire was like an ocean, spilling out in waves. The house he had found was the home of a forester and his family, the parents themselves were approaching middle age. Kreshnik and Lule had three children, Fatmir the only son and youngest, Gezim the middle daughter and Bukurshe the oldest, and Tom's host. Everyone had lived up to their names, the youngest was always lucky, the middle was always a joy to be around and the oldest was a beauty amongst them all, their mother was a nurturing flower, and their father was a guiding light of nobility in his craft and home._

_From across the room a sound came "Buk, you've been very quiet this evening."_

_Tom listened to the little voice inside and formed his response accordingly "Just enjoying the peace of the day mother." Her siblings curled onto the three-seater and took up the view of the crackling fire._

_Kreshnik chuckled "As it should be, these are the days of family, my young ones. Enjoy the bounty that the good lord has provided us." Solemn nods greeted the casual statement._

_But Lule was not satisfied, Buk had just came back from Epoka, and every year they would sit down with warmed cocoa and talk about her life at school, friends, and if a certain boy had actually grown the stones to ask Buk out. Lule asked kindly "Is there anything you want to share with us Buk, entertainment is so rare inside the house hold."_

_Buk shrugged her shoulders "It was a long trip, and I would love to share tomorrow if that's okay mother." She __turned her look to her family and caught familiar nods._

_Her father piped up "Of course my dear, were just curios is all."_

_Buk smiled a deep one "In the morning, lets just enjoy the quiet of the night, please."_

_It was agreed, and Tom let out a gentle sigh. He was mostly piggy-backing, gently swaying her patterns when needed. But inside himself he was dancing with glee, this girl was an unregistered mudblood, he could have the taste of magic back in his life. He would use her to get back his corporal form, he knew every spell needed, and with his knowledge, they could apparate to the needed supplies, all he needed was a little more time. Once he was done, if she was hospitable, who knows, he might even let her live the quiet life with this Erion that was constantly on her lips, a dark lord always needs slaves for his lands he chuckled to himself._

_Lule picked up on the chuckle "Something to share, daughter?"_

_Buk shook her head "Not yet mother" But a smile escaped her face "But definitely tomorrow." Which put joy on her mothers face in anticipation of grand tales. Buk added "The cocoa is really good by the way."The night was soft with light banter._

In another part of the world, a group was snuggling in a bed, from the vantage point of the crook of Harry's arm, Nym started "Harry, when you look to the future, how many children do you see in it?"

Harry hadn't been prepared for the question, or the intense look that came up from the other side of his chest, he paused "To be absolutely truthful Nym I never thought of it," He added "But I always imagined a house crammed full of kids, like how I grew up, you know?"

Hermione nodded her head and added some salad to the conversation for Nym's side "I know the feeling sis, I was an only child and when I think of the future I want kids under foot every where I stand."

Nym put her brow into concentration "You know we had a deal Mione, now how do we go on?"

Harry was now paying attention, in spades as he heard "Same deal as before, we'll just do our best by ourselves."

Nym smiled "Wotcher that, we can only hope." she added since it was time "I've been approached by the leader of a group to do some training, what do you guys think about that?"

Mione didn't like it, Harry wasn't much better but he did ask "What do you want Nym?"

Nym sighed "I think it will be great opportunity, but..."

Mione answered "But you don't want us to worry about you or vice verse?"

Nym nodded her head emphatically, Harry started to get up, and explained as he did "If that's the case, it's time for you two to get your private presents now." Which perked up two sets of ears.

Harry had spent months, working on the perfect copy potion, and fighting with his own morality, finally his concern won out and he made the perfect copies, it had taken gobs of potion. For the six copies it had taken 23 liters of potion, he now kept a vat of it on hand, just in case. Harry found the custom boxes with the bows on them and walked over and handed a box to each lady.

Mione and Nym inspected the outside of the boxes with rapt vigor, oohing and awing at the marvelous boxes, what was inside the boxes took their breath away. Harry quickly explained "I know the stories, I know what they are supposed to be about, but I do know that you will be safer with those item on your person at all times than anyone else." He kept rolling out his excuse "I love and trust you both, and I know you wouldn't use those things frivolously, but I have to have peace of mind." Before they could say another thing, he whipped out his other two hidden boxes "These have wand holsters, rare mythril armor and garter holsters for you can carry the hallows on your person. The hallows and the items cannot be summoned off your person and are only keyed to you." He kept up his quick tap dancing routing in explanation "I can't lose either of you, you mean to much to me..." He swallowed, thinking he was being to bold he started stuttering and produced his final two hidden boxes, the coup de grace "I can't promise what the future might hold or what it might entail, but I do know I want to give you both every opportunity for happiness." He got off the bed and took a knee "I give these to you from my heart as a token of my promise to always be faithful to you, and you alone. When you wish you may return them, but until then, know that I will always, cherish you and above all honor you and no other."

He handed each box to the flame of his heart and then kissed their hands in turn, when the girls opened the boxes they saw a Celtic knot ring, that held a shimmering emerald dancing in the center. Even with all Harry's training, he couldn't move fast enough to avoid the snogging from two beautiful ladies. With hands raised in surrender, he finally got them to stop "These are just promise rings, to show my intentions. I still can't decide, but I didn't want to string either of you along. thinking I didn't care or wouldn't commit."

He was stopped in his explanation by soft fingers on his warm lips, Hermione tried but Nymphadora succeeded, in a sultry voice tingling in Harry's ear "We'll tell you a secret Harry..." as she scooched in closer.

Hermione took the other ear as she heard the phrase "We've come to a decision..."

The twin speak kept going, reeling Harry in further and further as Nym picked her spot back up "Just because you cant decide..."

Hermione actually nibbled his ear as she said the next line "Doesn't mean we can't..."

Nym caught the other ear, which sent a quiver up and down Harry's spine, as she heatedly said "make the decision for you..."

And then in stereo both girls got close to a drum and whispered sensually "You can have us both, when the time is right." Harry crumpled to the floor as his knees gave out, and the girls started laughing at his poor antics.

Luckily Harry woke up in the morning, sandwiched between the two girls, he thought to himself 'both?' He'd have to talk to Mammie and Vater, **both** was immoral, it wasn't right. He had been raised on the belief of monogamy, he couldn't do that to the girls, they were just saying those things in the heat of a moment and hadn't thought things through. After Harry talked to his parents, then he could talk to the girls. Both iimpliel lust and not love, love was of a singular, that much he was absolutely certain. A squinch of regret rolled through him as he used the trick that Daphne had taught him to warm the girls and then levitate them off him.

He didn't get ready, he dashed to do so, sprinting down the stairs to get to the dining room. Curious looks greeted him as he halfheartedly did the morning greets and made his way past to the kitchen. In the kitchen he gave his mum a peck and then started "Mammie, last night..." he started explaining.

Mammie interrupted him half-way through "So the girls finally told you, about time they got to it. Waste of time if you ask me."

Harry was shocked "What, you knew?"

Mammie chuckled "Knew, they've had it planned for ages. Swear child, times your too dim for your own good."

"Mammie!?"

She admonished him "Don't you Mammie me child, you need compromise. The world ain't white and black, you need more grey in your life, they is just helping. Love is all about compromises, you best getting to learning that." She looked to his shocked expression "Best hurry up child, your ladies probably already waiting for you." She swatted his bum "Out now, get to it."

Out in the dining room, curious looks still greeted him, two ladies held expectant looks instead. In an awkward smile, he made his way over to them and gave them a peck apiece on the cheek and then took a spot between them. The girls were still holding their looks and their breath, finally Harry had had enough, "Seems I have some growing to do." He swallowed "I would appreciate any help, if you could."

Hermione blushed and focused on her eggs, Nym hopped onto his lap to give him a good what for, but was interrupted by Mammie chiding them "I said compromise, not disturbing my table. Get yourselves settled, people still need to eat."

When she turned around, Harry swept over and gave Mione a sweet peck on the lips. "Can't forget Mione." She blushed as she brought fingers to still warm lips, thinking of the moment to herself.

At the table the conversation shifted to the days happenings, the kids were getting antsy at today's planned shopping trip, for of course Christmas was tomorrow. It had been agreed that Sirius and Severus would escort Harry, Draco, Astoria, and Hermione. Vater, Nym and Mammie would be with Dan, Emma, Pattie and Pammie. With Cissy, Remus and Bella they would be escorting the rest of the kids, well younger looking elves.

Diagon Alley was a smorgasbord of activity, as shop doors were rapidly opened and closed as patrons were busily taking care of business. Goblin patrols were on high alert and everywhere you could look a squad was in full regalia, attentive, stern but fair. At Gringotts, to get some spending cash for his family Harry bumped into a certain group of royalty. He pulled names out as fast as he could and began a cordial greeting "Lord and Lady Delacour and these two lovely ladies must be your daughters. Lady Fleur, Lady Gabrielle, a pleasure." He turned back to the adults, after giving them a cursory bow "Your grace what brings you to these parts, if I may be so bold to ask?"

Lord Delacour did a small bow, as the ladies did a little dip, before starting "Well your grace, we're shopping for some armor, and as you know Goblin made is the best. But to answer your last question, we are enjoying the hospitality of some relatives this holiday season, there's never enough time for family, don't you agree?"

Harry chuckled and nodded "Oh yes, your grace. Never enough time. Well, by your leave then, I best be getting to it. Have a wonderful holiday, and Happy Christmas to you all." and with that Harry did a final bow and started moving off.

Monsieur Delacour did a small bow in return "Happy Christmas to you and yours, your grace."

As they parted ways, the girls chatted amongst themselves at the 'lords' strutting, while they waited for their parents to return from the purchase. Gabrielle tittered in French "So cute."

Fleur squashed it "Not by looks alone, as you well know. But Gabby" She looked around to make sure they weren't being over heard "I have heard tales..."

Gabby jumped on it "Tell! Come on spill..." She whined but didn't get to the rest as Fleur started spilling to the precocious wide eyed seven year old, it hadn't gone unnoticed.

But things that happened in Gringotts, stayed in Gringotts. Ragnuk made sure of that, as sure as he made sure the girls were not over heard by others. The things girls said when they thought they were alone, 'Oh My! that would turn a lords ears red', he thought to himself as he overheard their last comment.

Shopping had gone smashingly, you could tell by the tired looks of all the adults, and the smiling children. The final stop before home was a treat and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, best to get the sugar rushes up for a good nights sleep. Saint Nick was going to show up at their home personally or so all the kids thought, even the elves had never caught him, but they knew he was real, there was no other way to explain it. Nym and Mione had their doubts, but didn't voice them, Harry had felt the lingering doubts but smiled to himself, it would be best, for morning would prove everything right as rain, or snow if the case may be.

In the morning, couples, adults and households were waking up to unexpected surprises, Santa had come in the night and left presents. There were many that tried to sleep in on Christmas morning, most looked like elves and goblins in Harry's family or employ, but that must be just sheer coincidence. Even Harry was dragging as exclaimed voices were being emitted around the house, mostly from the living room. Harry and the girls made their way down to the living room to find people clasping covers with startled gasps and muffled screams. Harry and many of the family were laughing at the comedy of errors the people were displaying at waking up in their own beds, but a different house.

"How the Hell...mm mm...mm mm?" Muffled sounds were being emitted behind the hand of one Andromeda Tonks, as Ted was trying to control himself and not doing well.

Severus pipped up "Surprise!" Putting a frown on Sirius's mug at the missed opportunity.

What was the surprise, it was Albus, Minerva, Ted, Andi, Emma, Dan, Abe, Damien, Selene, Bathsheba, Charity, Lorcan, Argus, Filius, Rubeus, Rolanda, Poppy, Aurora, Pomona, Septima, and Irma all waking up in their beds in an hugely expanded living room at the house of Black. Robes were handed out, to help with modesty, it wasn't that big of a surprise that most didn't believe in pj's.

Albus pipped up "Who's watching the children, who's at the school?"

Sirius finally got his chance "They are at home, waking up where they belong. Santa was very busy this year." he winked at Harry, and received a bashful look in return.

A piqued look escaped the reserved Minerva "I see?"

But she was interrupted by Astoria "Mum, Dad!" She rushed to embrace them and then with huge hugs given out she looked over their shoulders to the decorated bulging tree and exclaimed "Prezies!"

Which startled most of the adults, but Vater took the lead "Yes dear, prezies. But I think most of the adults would appreciate coffee, tea and cocoa to start and then presents."

Many adults got curious looks, Bella jumped in "I've had enough Christmas's alone, tis the time for family, there is a least two presents under that tree for everyone in the room." At more startled looks she laughed "Santa was very busy last night, his elves made sure." Which got a grumble out of at least one elderly elf.

Mammie slapped Vater on the arm "Don't be like that dear..." And then put a kiss to his cheek "Remember, Christmas is for family..."

Which put humorous looks on most of the assembled group. Everyone pitched a hand in for morning drinks and breakfast, before settling in for gift giving. Adults were surprised at obscure books given, lost family heirlooms returned, and unusual gifts, the gifts kept on going. When eyes kept looking at Harry, he finally shrugged and said "Heirlooms aren't gifts, they're just lost things returned, I think the tree is possessed." Of course Harry didn't tell anyone that the tree was enchanted, and that it would keep spitting out presents until the last one put under it was fetched. The avalanche of torn paper, and mistreated bows and ribbons being proof of the thought.

By lunch time carols started making their rounds, mischievous mistletoe started popping up in strange places, like it had a mind of it's own. Severus, Sirius, Remus, and Albus seemed to be it's targets, must of been out for an 'us' attack. Harry had seen dangerous twinkles in some peoples eyes, looking for the elusive plant, Irma kept licking her lips any time Sirius was near and then glancing up dishearten. Harry eventually took pity on her and conjured one, to get repaid by laughing until his sides hurt as the usually reserved librarian, snogged Sirius to the floor. After twenty minutes of heavy breathing Irma looked over her shoulder to find the mistletoe still in place, Sirius saw the impish dangling plant over her shoulder and the hungry look in Irma's eye and shouted in exasperation "Oh come on!" but from the look on his face you knew his heart wasn't in it, but soon enough he was being quieted by sound reducing lips. Harry put a notice-me-not charm on the newly amorous couple, and then went over to the kitchen to get a proper chastising from Mammie and Vater who couldn't keep themselves from grinning and eventually laughing.

As the day moved on, some people had other things they wanted to do, family to visit, so Harry instructed them on how to get back home "Just climb into your bed, touch your hand to the headboard and scream Yes! Yes!" At the startled looks and once he could get his laughter under control, he added "Just say home." Many professors were giving him the stink eye, the girls were in that group. As he approached them, he said absently "What!?"

Hermione slapped his shoulder "That was mean, you prat."

Nym had joy swimming in her eyes, Harry was on her side as he said "Yeah, but funny." Which got the group sniggering once again.

Christmas dinner was a special treat, with everyone chipping in and busy hands were found everywhere, Mammie was not allowed to help, which drove her nuts as she kept shifting around her seat bored and anxious. After dinner it was nog and hot cocoa for most, most of the men-folk went for hot-toddies.

Sirius was giving Harry the eye, with thoughts of pay-back attached to them, Irma was a permanent fixture to the self-proclaimed bachelor's arm or lap, whichever the case may be. Most of those now at the house, were couples, paired off, Harry was an exception, but didn't receive many looks as they were just talking, well talking very close, Mammie was keeping a very tight eye on the trio. Draco had his own observation group as Cissy, Severus, Selene and Damian now had owl eyes on him and Astoria, Astoria was milking it for all it was worth as she would pat his arm or even an innocent titter would get the accusing eyes focused on the pair in an instant, with thoughts of retribution on their tongues.

Eventually heavy eyes and yawning mouths started making their goodbyes, and groups started shuffling around the house. The girls went up to the room with the promise from Harry to be up in just a bit, after he stopped by to get a book from the library to read them to sleep with.

As Harry walked into the room, he was surrounded by the sight of two people in the middle of sexual congress, with their plethora of moans , Harry shouted "Oh Sweet Mother of Mischief! That's going to leave a mark."

As the two people scampered to find hiding places, Severus belted out "What the HELL do you think you're doing Potter?"

Harry kept his eyes shielded as he smirkingly responded "Well I was going to get a book to read, you know, since this is the library." He shook his head, batting his hands to his temples "Will you just Obliviate me already. The image of you two slapping crotches, is burning into my brain already."

Hesitant eyes peeked over one of the obstacles, that shrouded her decency "You're not goin' to tell no one Harry, are ya?"

Harry looked at her shy demeanor, dumbfounded "Who in the hell would I tell it too Cissy!" He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation as he made his way back through to the door "It's like catching my parents doing it... Oh for fuck's sake, I'm getting pissed tonight, maybe that'll burn it out.." He turned back towards the two, while int's the doorway "Next time." He looked at the two sternly with some marauder in him showing, and leaving little doubt in his words as he face palmed "Lock the fucking door." and then stormed off.

Cissy chuckled at his dramatics as she gingerly looked to Severus "Well baby, you heard him," She batted her eyes at him and playfully spouted "Lock the fucking door."

Severus looked gobsmacked until a smirk started to form at the realization of her words "Yes dear." he mockingly answered. The door closed quietly and not a sound was heard from the room for the rest of the night.

In the hallway, Harry sighed to himself as he spoke out loud "About damn-bloody-time those twits got their shit together." and left chuckling into the warm darkness of his home in search of a fleeting promise made of fire whiskey to himself, though he knew in truth he was just going to go to bed and explain to the girls that a book was unavailable.

In their room he found two ladies patiently waiting, demurely lounging on top of the blankets with mischief dancing in their eyes. Harry took a deep swallow, explaining "Sorry ladies, the book was a no go, the library was already occupied."

Nym got up on all fours and crawled over like a cat to the edge of the bed, swaying her hips in her flannel pj's "That's okay Harry, why don't you come to bed. We'll find something to keep ourselves entertained."

Harry's brain hit the purge button, and started doing fish impersonations "Umm" became an important word in his vocabulary, followed quite on it's own with "Oh."

Hermione followed Nym with her 'hello sexy poise', leaving Harry breathless, his current body's response was to flee, he started back-pedaling with shuffled lead feet.

The girls broke up in laughter, at his expense, Harry breathed a sigh of relief "Oh sweet Merlin, you two." He started waving a finger at them "You two almost gave me a heart attack. I could just see the headlines, Twelve Year Old Struck With Acute Aneurism, Details to follow." Harry put his beat on smile and the girls lost it at his self defeating attitude.

Harry went to the bathroom to get changed as was custom and then came out for the viewing pleasure of two smirking girls. He started off "Oh no you don't, sleep is needed for mere mortals. Elves weren't they only ones busy last night"

The girls started pouting and then swung boxes out from behind there backs and chorused "But don't you want your prezies Harry?" in strained playfulness.

Harry jumped to the floor and started to look under the bed, and then rushed over to the closet and inspected it. Next he started working his way through the rest of the room, he picked each girl up by one hand and seriously looked under each of their bums. At their curious looks, he explained "Just making sure we're alone with statements like that."

The girls scoffed at his sardonic banter but still held the little boxes out in out-stretched arms, Harry wearily took the boxes, making sure they didn't blow up on him. When he opened them he was surprised to find both boxes empty. He looked up to find his answer, Hermione had it "It's our love Harry," She blushed lightly "It's only for you." Which earned both girls chaste kisses, before getting dragged into a tickle fight war with the king of fingers, Harry himself, they fell asleep eventually.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

The next couple of days were all about the toys, and Nym, Harry and Hermione were living the dream one cloud at a time with training. With their mythril armor, invisibility cloaks and the death sticks, they had mock dueled as much as possible. The mythril was incredible, polished like glass the Dwarven metal was light, harder than tempered steel and woven in the tiniest of rings by goblin hands, its beauty was like to that of shined silver linen, but did not tarnish or grow dim. Also it had the effect of dispersing physical blows, coupled with the cloak, they made for a hard target to hit indeed.

The training had taught them many things, one was the use of the Muffliato spell to deaden noise, to move around unheard and then the Taedia spell or more commonly known as the repulsion slash aversion spell to keep things like snow or other things from collecting on top of the cloaks. Hermione had noticed one thing in particular as they were training while dealing with snow "Harry, your not leaving any tracks in the snow."

Harry had sheepishly shrugged "Training from the master Mione, think light it could help."

The girls had tried but couldn't reproduce Harry's steps, they eventually gave up on the idea as the training continued for the rest of student break.

The next morning the comedic trio could be heard from the dining room over the current discussion "But that isn't right, I don't care how much you have. Its just not done in polite circles, no matter the current size." Everyone could hear the crossed arms from the dining room.

"Come on Hermione, just a little." Harry asked pleadingly "You do know, it's mine to give."

Hermione stomped towards the dining room And turned on her mother "Mum Harry wants..."

The statement got stomped on like a three legged bull frog, by the man in question "No Mione did give, your just to stubborn to accept."

This got the eyes circulating around the room, Nym helped "You know, I still need some blood for the portraits.

Lorenzo Giotto will need that to get them moving right, if you guys are going to go at it like this."

Harry jabbed a thumb over his shoulder towards Mione "Just grab a bucket Nymphy, you can find it coming out my ears, here in just a second."

Hermione put her hands on her hips, scandalized "Harry just be reasonable."

Harry mirrored her "Reasonable? Reasonable Mione, it's my money to share." He looked around the room praying for support "I did the work, I got paid, I want to share it with the both of yous. And you stand there with your hands on your hips, like I just insulted you? Hmm?"

Mione's stubborn streak was not going to give it up "Harry, you shouldn't be giving us money."

Which got Nym going "Speak for yourself there sweety," She pointed to herself "Nym is just fine having access to Gringotts..." Then she pointed to Hermione "You are the one with the problem, sweety. Man gives you a promise ring you don't even bat an eye at, but he starts talking about his money..."

Hermione's ire was on high alert "I'm not a whore!" She stomped her foot down in frustration.

"Now you stop that right there, Hermione Jean Granger!" Emma stepped in.

Harry squashed it "Emma I got this." He turned on her "Hermione Jean Granger, so you want to share in everything in my life, but you don't want to touch _my _money, that about sum it up, there _sweety_?"

"_Harry_, it's the principle..." Hermione was exasperated as she cringed at the 'sweety' comment..

Harry put a hand up to stop her "No baby, it's the insecurity." He shook his head, as he mumbled "Smartest mage of her age, and this is what I get today."

She tried to get her hands on his shoulder, but he twisted out from under them, Hermione started pleading "Harry, can't you understand, I want it to be about us. Not what you give me?"

Harry's eyes turned cold "Fine, I'll explain then, I want to share every facet of my life with you. Have children with you some day," Which earned a crimson blush from the trio "and you want to quibble about money, like it's an important thing. It's all ours baby, there is no mine."

Hermione jumped up at his tone and spouted "Well it is important..."

But Harry was on topic, like a steam engine on track "Money that would buy books to smarten you up, to get better jobs, to get the better things in life, to provide for that future. I'm never getting these seven minutes back, when it's not about yours or mine but all about ours to share. I love you" He turned to Nym to make sure she was part of the equation "I love you both, but if you can't," He sighed in pained tolerance "Maybe we should just mmm mmm mmm..."

Nym had finally stepped in and put a hand over Harry's mouth, she looked into those emerald green pools of hurt, grabbing at them with tender ones instead to quiet them "You shut up, before you say something your going to regret."

Hermione looked please with herself until Nym turn on her "And you grow the fuck up." She jabbed a thumb with her other free hand at Harry "He wants to share everything, EVERYTHING WITH US!?" Hermione lowered her eyes, But Nym was howling mad now "And you shite on it, on what he, very much has the right to give us." She swung her eyes to both of them, like a tennis volley two times back, she stopped at Hermione "You will voice your concerns, in adult manner, after you've thought about it, understood?" She waited for Mione to start nodding vigorously, before lobbing back to Harry's hurt face and stopping cold "You will not push us to accept everything, WE" She gesticulated to herself and Mione "are a part of this too... We all decide, compromise, right?" She softened her violet eyes and batted them "But since your so adorable..." She removed her hand, and pinched his cheek affectionately "I accept and appreciate your thoughtfulness, now give us a squish. Anything you'd like to add Mione?"

She looked back to Hermione, waiting for something and then got it in a mental sense, she physically jumped a little as she added "Oh yes Harry, it was sweet of you to offer." and she left it at that, to buy herself some time.

Harry put his two knuts in, with a lopsided smile on his face "Ugh you two, throwing me around the twist, that's for sure. Since this is technically our first fight, do we need ice cream?"

Nym shut him up with a kiss and regained his focus "Your own fault there love, maybe you shouldn't wind us up so tight." and started laughing at his hurt-puppy expression.

Emma could be heard under her mumbling voice "Fore-play." Which got the attention of the room, laughter started and Dan face palming himself and mumbling "Things I just don't want to know." which turned the room into a smattering of merriment.

Once it died down it was decided that Nym would look into the side-job offer, Harry and Hermione would be focusing on studies inside the trunk to catch up on some skipped subjects. Cissy would be focusing on the political climate, with help from Severus here and there through the rest of the hols. The odd combination of Bella and Remus would be working on the final wards for the Dark Inn, which would cater to the supposed dark creatures of the land when visiting London. Vater and Mammie were making plans to go on a vacation at the end of the break and taking the kids with them, glimmers in their eyes about introducing them to other friends of the family. The girls knew that look and what it could entail. Sirius was mopping about, everyone teasing him that maybe a trip to library might get him out of his funk. With comments like 'Nothing beats a good book after all', which got the room chuckling at the childish joy lighting up his staged face, the ice cream was very good.

Soon the new days of class were upon them, but the spark was missing from their daily lives. The twins helped with their playful banter and jokes, but it was just not the same. The hope was there, but the spark was missing, everyone knew who the spark was and in turn gave Harry and Hermione a wider berth. Quidditch season happened in a blink to the duo, missing their favorite beater the flavor was missing but they muddled on through the motions, looking around expectantly waiting for her to show up at any minute. On weekends Nym would show up and light details of her escapades would echo around the halls or rooms or as they spent some time in the trunks. On the first time that they did, when they came out, only then did they seem to have the glimmer of the old days, and started moving with an eagerness to their steps.

Harry's project with the flobberworm core, was a great success, every time Mister Filch saw them he had something else to give them that he had 'just' found or a kindness to spout to them. Hermione was amused to say the least, some of the found items even had names in them. They did find their way back to their original owners, with caution given just in case they became lost again.

In this time even though Harry and Hermione had been quiet, the same could not be said of their family or their enemies. The former noble houses plotted in the shadow, in hushed tones, keeping the eye of notice off of them.

___•*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

Voldemort had figured out why Buk was missed, she must have been a squib, until puberty and then she became a late bloomer. She would never be confused as a powerful witch, but even by his standards she did have a decent core reserve. In Tirana, Voldemort's host Buk, was collecting funds for their trip to Palermo, he had finally decided to let her live after they got to Palermo, not out of kindness but to make sure no one would pick up his trail, he even decided she would get a fair cut of the winnings out of the goodness of his heart. To get to Palermo they would have to go by way of jumps to avoid detection. The cities they would hit would be Vlorë then to Lecce, then with just three more jumps Crotone, Reggio Calabria and then Palmero the potions mecca of the old world. But first the funds, Voldemort was currently gambling and using quite a bit of Buk's leg and cleavage to distract those around from noticing his slight of hand. Gambling had slowly but steadily picked up in Albania, Voldemort was making good use of it. Security would keep an eye out for wands and the like, no one could keep track of wandless, legilimency or card twisting, where you would borrow cards from others. The best way to keep on winning, was letting the whole table win small stacks, while you only won on big hands and lost little on the small hands and make the dealer get rotated out from what they called hot streaks on the board. This was the establishments only way of trying to break streaks, sometimes they just shut down the table and apologized. They were just at about ten million Lekë, or just shy of fifty-eight thousand pounds sterling, a good start to be sure. But they would have to change them to USA dollars eventually for they wouldn't raise any eyes in Italy. He figured once he could get to about one hundred and seventy million Lekë, and then they would be good for the road.

He scratched her head, the most expensive things would be fresh virgin blood, and the travel expenses to get the bones he would need. For the the blood forcefully taken he could probably get a hold of a sacrifice for about seventeen million Lira, twelve thousand USA dollars, one less unnoticed street urchin, he chuckled to himself quietly as the game picked up.

Else where, Mactan had informed his lord of the impending demise of the Nizari or commonly known as the Hashshashin a band of Muslim assassins that operated in the Middle East and had survived in secret from the thirteenth century. The Hashshashin were known for planting highly trained moles inside enemy strongholds,

with instructions to only attack when the time was right. The goblins had found them out, by their tell tale leaving of the dagger and inscription, it was only a matter of time.

The Lord was not impressed, "We will observe. Undoubtedly we'll look for any strengths or weakness of the force at that time and document response times. That will be all, thank you Mactan."

As he exited, "As you wish my Liege." Mactan would set everything up via satellite relays, no since getting sand in your boots if not needed.

Ragnuk was currently deciding on the best course of action, one of morality verses conscious. Did he tell his Brother what he found out right now or wait till the end of the school year... 'decisions, decisions.'

By the next day, Ragnuk had come to a decision as he sat in front of his brother in between one of their classes "We would advise at this time to make you aware of certain things Brother."

Hermione piped up curiously "What things King Ragnuk?"

Ragnuk smiled softly to Hermione as he answered "We wish to generate funds by allowing the old practice of buying lords and ladyships."

Harry scratched his chin as he asked "What would that entail Brother?"

Ragnuk chuckled gently as he answered "A yearly fee, the owning of land and an operating business on the land."

Harry smiled mischievously "I would agree to that, but also it would have to be known they would be in the barony and would not be in line to rule." He added with a smile "Only those I deem of noble blood, or are of our line will have that honor."

Ragnuk caught the word, and played with it awhile before he chuckled it out on amiable lips "Our?"

Harry patted his brother on the back "Of course Brother, you and Vater are in my line, so if anything should happen. It would be Vater first and then you, you are my family after all."

This put things in a different perspective for Ragnuk, in word was one thing, by action of deed was another oath all together. A single tear slipped out as Ragnuk grasped for the words "The honor you do for our house, brings too much honor. With that said, I must bring to your attention other things that I have found." and that is when Ragnuk completely trusted a man, a human man with the truth. He told everything they had found out about the Nizari, current back plots within other houses, anything and everything was not held back. Classes had resumed and finished for the day before they had even touched the surface of the conversation, and the two youths were enthralled in every detail.

In the end Harry had decided not to attend the raid, since he was striving to become a mage of peace and had no doubt that the function would be anything but. They discussed better ways to deal with the attack and as they were wrapping up another thought hit Ragnuk "Griphook would like a meeting at your earliest convenience."

"Anything wrong, something I should take care of tomorrow?" Harry asked with concern lacing through his words.

Ragnuk shook his head "No, nothing like that brother. Time for your bi-annual summary." He finished with a chuckle.

Dread shone in Harry's eyes, as he remembered the last event with trepidation "Since next Saturday won't be feasible, how about the Saturday after. Do you think that would be alright, brother?"

The others in the room chuckled at Harry's antics, as Ragnuk fondly stated "I think that would be fine brother, if there is nothing else I would suggest you go make up some assignments and I'll talk to you later. Till then may your enemies drip rubies."

After the meeting was concluded, and the pair was on their way. On the outside of Merlin's hallway they bumped into the mousy brown hair of one Nymphadora Tonks. As they rushed to embrace their friend she stopped them with out stretched arms and pain in her eyes "Can we go somewhere to talk" As her eyes searched the hallway, before looking at them and adding "Please?"

At their friends impassioned plea, Harry shrugged and led them, through the way and hall to his room. Once inside, Nym started casting concealment and privacy charms and motioned for them to sit down. She took a breath as she took a seat and started preparing her next statement "I wanted to let you both know that I have been relieved from Auror duty." With her out-stretched hands she waved them silent to prevent outbursts "Every year Aurors have to do a mental evaluation, and this year I failed mine. I thought I could fake it, but..." she left the word hanging with a shrug of her shoulders.

Hermione jumped in, with caring in her voice "What does that mean Nym, are you okay?" with Harry nodding at the gentle question.

Nym sighed "What it means... is I'm considered unfit for duty at this time." A single tear leaked out and she wiped at it as she plodded on "And I agree with them on this." She quickly added "I've my review right here and I want you both to read it before hand and then we can discuss it. Then you'll see if we're okay." She handed them the manilla envelope.

_Subject: Tonks, Nymphadora Vulpecula._

_Sex: Female_

_Age/DOB: 19 / March 23, 1973_

_Blood Status: Half-blood, Heir Apparent of House Tonks_

_Purity: Virginal_

_Power Rating: 118 – Slightly above average for age by 24 points_

_Eyes: Violet_

_Hair: Black_

_Healer: Smethwyck, Hippocrates _

_Reason for Evaluation:_

_Yearly assessment, subject was possessed by dark object off and on, for over an extended period of six months._

_Cause:_

_Subject confirmed symptoms of possession: blackouts, unnatural abilities, controlling voice, warped magical core and fractured mind._

_Magical: _

_Subject's magical core has warped and original readings of said core differ from those of last session. Core is stabilizing and acting less erratic. Theorized that possessing spirit attempted to take over core and used magic beyond __s__ubject's ability at the time, thus straining __core__ severely. This caused it to be malleable enough that __Subject's continuous use of spells has modified it to grow and accept heavy strain, but could be used by the maligning spirit to help take over host core. Further examinations __are __needed to confirm or deny this theory, but not sought at this time._

_Physical: _

_Physically, Subject shows no abnormal signs of trauma. Subject is found to have high reflexes from mental stimulation, but physical reflexes appear slower than average by a half degree or so. Curiously, Subject appears to have very slight, uncontrollable ability when angry, upset or attempting to use higher-level magic__ due __to __the use of certain unorthodox potions used by the subject__. It is suspected the possessing spirit was molding the subject's body for better use once devoured. Heightened emotions cause Subject to become obsessive and gain tunnel-vision geared towards "Savior".__ When shown pictures of Savior, Subject eyes have dilated tendencies, breathing increase, and chemical sensations noted in five varying but consecutive instances. In three instances, glassy eyes were apparent and documented. _

_Mental: _

_Subject's mind has fractured due to possessing spirit during Attraction Phase, to 'Savior'. Various portions of the mind were disconnected, shattering to make possession easier as is normally seen by malignant spirits. However, abnormally, subject was able to maintain links between the mind shards by centering her sense of ID not on herself as most subjects do, but on her devotion to 'Savior', believing 'Savior' would rescue her. This belief held by Subject appears to have allowed her to maintain a hold on her own mind and keep the dark artifact at bay until Subject was, indeed, saved and possessing spirit exorcised in some unknown fashion__. __Possible research into link of faith in another versus faith in one's self to fight possessing spirits. Subject never lost faith in Savior, but had given up hope on herself weeks before the final incident. Subject now has become psychopathic in nature with some slight sociopath tendencies, with a complete reversal while dealing with Savior, where she feels extreme emotion, but holds complete disregard for social norms outside of her Savior's favor. Mental scarring of the still fractured mind has been mostly halted, but Subject would have likely become a full sociopath-psychopath with her entire world revolving around 'Savior', leading her to do anything to fulfill her fantasized role beside him which shifts based on Subjects emotional state. Subject's sense of ID is still centralized upon her 'Savior' and all tests suggest this cannot be changed without deprogramming Subject as desired__. __This would, however, cause Subject to lose all sense of self ID__._

_Cure:_

_None at this time_

_Conclusion and Notes:_

_STHB conclusive, Subject's world revolves around Harry Potter aka Savior, infatuation with Savior is all consuming paradox. Will bend rules to allow Saviors happiness, versus society norm, prudence or legality. Notes referenced for further study, Categories; Compulsion Disorder, Anger Retention Disorder, Susceptible Maniac Depressive Disorder, Borderline OCD. Further Notes: Subject is at major risk as Savior will dictate Subject's responses to given situations. Conclusion; Unfit for Duty, current rating Mental Disability Permanent Rating._

_Respectfully,_

_Hippocrates Smethwyck, Healer Grade 7 _

As Harry and Hermione read everything, their eyes kept getting wider, once they finished Nym quickly spoke "Let me explain first and then we can go from there." She took a worried breath as she started back up with it trickling into her eyes "When I first saw Harry, I started dreaming about him." She added hesitantly "It wasn't anything special at the time it was just dreams. The dreams progressed as most dreams do..." She looked them both squarely in the eye "You know what I mean right?"

Hermione nodded, while Harry looked dumbfounded. Hermione smacked his arm "Really Harry, those _**type**_ of dreams." As she emphasized the word, the blush from his face answered the question.

"Well yes. And then I was fighting the diary. The only thought in my head was that someone would save me." She swallowed hard, and averted her eyes bashfully "That Harry would save me."

Hermione lifted her chin to speak into her eyes "Well of course he would." Mione looked to Harry, who was sporting a new dumbfounded look "You do have this people saving thing." She finished by rolling her eyes, as his breathing started mimicking a gold-fish.

Nym started back up "And then there he was. A sword in his hand, a dead book at his feet, a conquered basilisk in the background, and phoenixes swirling all around." She swallowed once again, keeping a glazed look out of her eyes as she did "There was my hero, my knight in shining armor... my savior."

Harry started to speak, but Hermione's hands covered his mouth as Nym continued "And then we had two weeks together. I was comforted daily in his embrace, to know he was mine and the mental connection only helped." She lowered her eyes as the next words came out "Until I found out that he belonged to others."

Harry made a motion, but Hermione's hands were iron clad, Hermione urged her on "Go on Nym, then what."

"Then I knew I had to share him," She kept grinding out the words "He would be ours." She quickly added looking straight at Hermione "I would never do anything to ever hurt him. His own happiness is all that matters and then I became overjoyed that you and Daphne were willing to share. To let him understand that this was his only option and that I was a part of it." She smiled in broken tears.

Hermione gently removed her hand, her eyes speaking for his silence. He accepted with a nod and Hermione started "Of course we would, so what now, Nym?"

She looked up with a happy-sadness that reached her eyes "I have been released from Auror Duty with a pension, since it is an honorable discharge." Hermione looked to Harry for an explanation.

Harry did his best, when he got the nod to start "New program for Ministry workers. Put in twenty-five consecutive years, you get a pension. If you are injured through no fault of your own while performing your duties, you also will receive a pension. In the same instance if you are killed, your designated heir will receive the pension in your stead. Mundane people already have these practices in place, with health coverage, elderly assistance, and many other social programs for assistance. The Wizengamot is slowly incorporating and introducing these ideas slowly, receptively, but not enthusiastically."

Hermione asked Nym afterwards "So what's your plan now?"

Nym humble shrugged her shoulders as she started carefully speaking "The other group would like me to form a team... Sort of like a Hit Wizards Team, but I'm not ready for that. Not right now. I think" She took another deep swallow, looking to see if Harry was paying attention "I would like to work on our friendship," She gulped loudly, and carefully continued "Maybe starting a family." She rushed the words spilling them out at the shocked look of the others "or at least the practicing aspect of it, the contraceptive spell could help."

Hermione got a hand hold on her emotions as once again she covered Harry's frightened mouth with her hand "I don't know if that is for the best Nym." She quickly explained, at Nym's sudden hurt look "When you cast the contraceptive spell, you are hoping that you are as strong as the mage that you would performing the act with. Now lets say you tried with a mage of more power. The spell is performed to deaden the magic of the seed material of the other mage, but if he is more powerful, then pregnancy is likely to ensue due to the result of his magic protecting his special delivery. Now with that in mind, I think we could look at mundane practices and see their effect." She quickly added "Their procedures have not been documented at whether they are successful or not with mages in mind, but that would be the best avenue to look into first." She smiled brightly "With regards to our friendship, I think we are all well on our way to practice better acts of trust."

Harry lowered the obstructing hand, talking over it "Don't I have a say in this, you know you are talking about, mmff, mmff, muaff..."

Hermione interrupted, quickly refastening her hand "No you don't. This is about our choice not yours. Any other man would swim in his own sperm with the thought of a beautiful woman wanting to sleep with him. Just sit over there, and be quiet while we work this out, you vestal prude." Harry gloomily accepted her response and just sat quietly while the two hens quickly sorted out the demise of his virtue.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

In the early hours, as the sun eclipsed the horizon, Nabeelah was waking up and rubbing her bleary eyes. Her father had been out late doing tasks for the order and she had stayed up late to greet him home when he arrived. The lack of sleep was not an uncommon thing and was something she had gotten used to. As she stepped onto the tiled floor she was glad of her footy pajamas. She was three feet of bundled energy usually and as she unwrapped her braided hair she hummed a child's lullaby in the old tongue. Something she remembered of her mother before she went to the pass of the next awakening.

As she heard the firing of hearths around, she glanced to an open window to properly greet the dawn. The great desert was moving towards them, a thrum moving through the sand as a matched cadence was found within the beat. As she took a closer look, the movement shifted before her eyes, and as she focused on it, a strange light illuminated the mass rushing towards her. When it struck, everything went black and her world tumbled behind her eyes.

In an undisclosed location the master watched on a pixelated screen that was showing the live results of the battle. He turned to his first "Most impressive, wouldn't you say Mactan?"

With an uneasiness in his eyes and a nod he simply spoke "Yes my Lord."

As he scratched his chin, a small smile graced his features "Yes most impressive, can you now see the flaw?"

Mactan did a quick mental review, trying to think of something or anything for that matter "No my lord."

With a chuck on his lips he answered the bewildered man "One, their Prince did not participate. Two, the battle focused entirely on a surprise attack with vast numbers leaving the main body exposed. And finally, they didn't use any battle magic." The man grinned to himself "Oh yes, most impressive..." The conversation drifted, but usually bouncing back to that one central theme.

As her eyes fluttered, Nabeelah took in her surroundings. She was laying on a bed, covered by a portico with winding flowers through out. As she looked around, a flash of inspiration lit up her eyes, she was at her Aunt and Uncle's place. Frantically she jumped up and started banging on the glass. The first sight she saw was her Aunt in a house coat, rubbing her bleary eyes as she stumbled towards the double glass doors.

As she realized who was on the other side, she quickly opened the doors and instantly had a brown mop of hair engulf her. As she gently stroked the frightened girl, she soothingly whispered "What is it child? What are you doing here? Where's your Pitha."

In heart-felt cries the girl answered, never releasing her grip " Oh Bhua, I don't know... I don't know where anyone is." She started sobbing openly, as she rambled on "I don't even know how I got here."

Bhua kept stroking her niece with soft caring hands "Shush child, it's okay." She lowered herself to her haunches and lifted her niece's chin to look her in the eyes "Don't worry now child, well figure it out together. Okay now. I'll call your Fufees and then we can figure it out."

With tears brimming but held fast in her eyes, she nodded.

Paavani called out her husband "Paal!" a grumbling voice came from behind her stopped her movement.

The bearded man was just getting his bearings "What is it Paavani?" when the brown terror struck towards him as quick as a shot, yowling "Fufees!"

As she looked over at the cot, she noticed a small box tucked under the bed. She quickly made her way over to it and noticed a sliver of paper hanging off of it, in the off chance she expanded and then started reading with trepidity on her breast. After the first line her hands started trembling and with all her strength she struggled on.

_From the House of Ragnuk_

_You are Hereby given official notice that one of your blood attacked or conspired to attack a member of our House. As such, all innocent parties have been given to their closest kin to help in this transitory time. Out of generosity we have forwarded all assets of known property and have delivered them with each person or persons as the case may be. This notice is to also inform you that your culpable relation has been bonded to serve Gringotts until two weeks after they die, it is a mercy that your kin were spared and only done so through the kindness of our aggrieved House. If you feel that this notice has been given in error, Please contact us at your earliest convenience and we will be joyous to republish the results of our investigation or pay you a personal visit in your time of tribulation._

_King Ragnuk the Second_

_Leader of the Goblin Nation, _

_Peacekeeper of the Third War and Victor_

Paavani turned from the tempestuous summary and took note of her niece and tried to put on a smile. Goblins were notorious for the swift wind of wrath they usually unleashed against an attack on their house, usually adamantly ruthless. To know that at least her family lived was a great consolation of the mind if not the heart, it brought a solemn sigh to her quavering lips as she watched Nabeelah still embraced in her husbands hardy arms. This was a day to cherish family, of that she was certain, tucking the note into her robe she made her way over to the hugging and joined the groups embrace.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

Harry was going over the report as Griphook laid out the Houses standings in the current market. He had already unofficially been briefed on what had occurred last Saturday, by the Prophet, in all it's glory.

_Boy-Who-Lived Sanctions Orphaning Innocent Woman and Children_

_by Rita Skeeter_

_That's right readers, you heard it first from us, your best source for the up-to-the-day news. I was recently made aware of the troubled times some of our distant relatives have been put through due to the actions of the troubled youth Harry James Potter, also known as the-boy-who-doesn't-care. I was shocked as you were to find out that he had sanctioned an attack on unsuspecting women and children during the twilight hours yesterday. As they slept in their beds his cohorts came like thieves in the night and swept away the innocent victims. Those victims, their whereabouts unknown at this time, are in mourning for their loved ones that are now lost. Due to circumstances under his control he willingly indentured them to the services of the Goblin Nation until the day they die. What was even more shocking are the unnumbered orphans that are now plaguing our system due to his lack of concern for the welfare of our society at large. What is even more upsetting is that he has disregard our concerns for our way of life and the moral fabric of our everyday lives._

_I call upon everyone of you to voice your concerns in these troubling times. Let our hope of a better tomorrow be a beacon of comfort for the struggling widows and orphans left in the wake of Harry Potter's tyranny. I asked to the source, for an in depth interview, but was callously batted away at every opportunity. Only those that wished to stay anonymous, in fear of his wrathful reprisal, were willing to speak out about the travesties that now face our society under his iron fisted rule. _

_The Quiet Heroes Speak Out on Page 2_

_The Systematic Deconstruction of Our Ministry Page 3_

_The Life of a Tyrant - The Harry Potter Story Page 4_

_The Last Guardians of the Realm Page 5_

_Our Best Hope: Where are They Now Page 6_

Harry shook his head as he had read the article, if it wasn't against the law he would of purchased the zealous newspaper and put Rita Skeeter right out on her pompous ass. As it was he now had to bear the public relation nightmare that now faced him, and the down turned looks that graced his presence in every stranger's eye. But even worse, he now had to sit patiently in this meeting and pretend to show an interest in the fall out of their current campaign to enlighten the sheep, 'Uhem' public at this moment in time. The concerned thoughts that now graced him, were about how this would hurt his family. For as sure as the sun would rise tomorrow, they would start slandering those closest to him to make their point more personal.

In a quiet corner in Knockturn Alley, a special meeting was now taking place, a meeting behind masks. I voice rose above the silent whispers of others "A call to order, A Call to Order!" As he took in the turned faces towards him, he started up once everyone's attention was on him "As you are all aware, with the recent proceedings occurring in our homeland, I want to acknowledge the great work of one Rita Skeeter. She has done good for our current struggle and I wish to extend an opportunity towards her. All in favor." As the hands rose, "Good, good, our master would approve." He turned and found the mask he was looking for "What of the current plan?"

Behind the metal mask a grin could be made out of the mouth opening "Good, very good. Will need some fast wands to help with the Imperious, but we will have to have the words perfect for their instruction."

One of their members rose up to take the floor "To what end? To have muggles know our secrets?"

The other member laughed out loud "That's why the words need to be important, they'll only strike at those filthy mudbloods and their blood traitors before our day is done, this I can assure you friends."

Rauncheous laughter echoed through the parlor, until another speaker spoke up "Do we have a suitable site?"

*/ Music Playing in the background from a music box/*

On a long and lonesome highway, East of Omaha. You can listen to the engine, Moaning out his one note song ... after a few bars Harry joins in, belting out "Here I am, On the road again. There I am, Up on the stage. Here I go, Playing star again. There I go, Turn the page ." as he sang along he instantly became bashful, when he noticed he wasn't alone.

Both girls were wearing smiles as Hermione started "Don't stop on our account, Harry."

Harry sheepishly answered "What can I say, Bob Seger. Sometimes a song can just take you away... know what I mean?"

Nym was nodding as they caught each others eyes they started giggling at the odd atmosphere. After a while Hermione asked "How did you get muggle music to play in Hogwarts, Harry?"

Harry shrugged casually as he made a motion over to his cassette player "Take a look ladies."

As they were looking Hermione saw it "Is that the Nox ruin etched on the player?"

With pride beaming through, Harry began "Yep, sure is. Figured it out one day while I was bored. Still pretty tough on batteries but it works like a charm."

Hermione's eyes lit up as the ideas started rolling in "Harry do you know what you've done?" With a shake of his head Nym butted in "Don't you see, any muggle device that uses energy, could be used around a magical area with this." Hermione jumped in like she was one of the twins in speak mode "We need to get this secured and patented." She paused for effect "This could be a gold mine." Nym jumped back in "Charge a galleon to have your favorite Walkman, portable TV or even" and then both girls said in stereo "your laptop!" and started giggling at the combined segue.

Harry just smirked at their antics "No problem, I can cover it with a tamper protection ruin like they do for wizard currency and then if someone does get interested it'll just disintegrate the underlining ruin if it gets tampered with. No problem."

A special day arrived the following morning, and a bleary-eyed ex-auror was awoken to the sensation of being bounced in in her own bed. With startled surprise she was greeted by the stereo of "Happy Birthday, NYM!"

Nym was caught flat-footed or as the case my be flat-backed, with adoration reflected in their eyes she asked the gentle question "How did you guys know?"

Hermione cupped her face as she answered "You know Mums know all the good stuff." She added succinctly "First broom, first kiss, first boyfriend, first fuuc..."

Nym blurted out, scandalized "Hermione Jane! She wouldn't know that!?

The tinkling of laughter broke through her heated cheeks as she realized she had just been had by her best friends. "Oh, you guys are so in for it when I catch you."

As they ran around the room, laughing at the gaudy chase of errors, with comments flying through the air of the likes of "Hope the corns don't slow you down..." "The liver spots won't show through your gloves, at least for a couple of years..." and "Teenage legs are faster..." as things were getting hectic the final straw caught her off guard " you know your getting old if they discontinue your blood type..." she finally caught one member of the quipped duo, and proceeded to tickle, until begged for release or she just might wet her knickers.

Tuesday, started off with their first class being Sentient Studies followed by Magical Peerage even though they were only second years. A lunch followed with a free period and then to finish off the day they had Physical Training, Dueling Instruction with Professor Robards. They would use the free period to study for their upcoming OWLS that would be administered over a period of two successive weeks at the end of the year. The exams would be divided into two parts, one first students would sit the theory portion in the morning and the practical portion in the afternoon. The only exception would occur with the Astronomy practical exam, which would be taken at night. Harry and Hermione had both promised themselves that they would take their OWLS in memory of Daphne.

Which meant that Nym's birthday celebration would have to happen tonight. The tickled duo knew the plans intricately and also knew that Nym knew nothing of the sort.

Once they were done, Harry's lidded eyes closed in on Nym's puffy lips and after giving her a kiss he spoke soft words "Happy birthday Nymmy, we'll give you our presents after class."

Which got her head nodding until it was locked into the shoulder of Hermione, as Mione gave her a birthday hug "We'll see you tonight after class, happy birthday Nym."

As the day winded down, one other winded up. Hermione and Harry led Nym to the trunk before the last meal and ended up at the house, through the vanishing cabinet. Once there the went to their separate rooms to get dressed in simple elegance as per requested. She was greeted by her immediate family at the bottom of the stairs, with praises hanging in the air and the awaiting transportation outside.

When they arrived by limousine at Piccadilly, London, they were gently greeted at the door and then escorted to the alluring yet warmly familiar restaurant. Where place cards were used to avoid confusion, and allowed plenty of elbow room for all those in attendance. The clever Ragnuk had somehow reserved the entire building, and had left nothing to chance.

In the place of honor, Nym took her seat and was easily swept away by the happy faces that greeted her in turn. But soon the first course arrived, the choice was between a mushroom soup or onion soup and both had a nutty, pale yellow, firm cheese with croutons sprinkled on top. A small dish of lime sorbet was given afterwards to help clean the palate, which many took advantage of and then an exquisite salad was offered. The salad contained a mix of leaves tossed in a blend of sun dried tomatoes, asparagus, artichokes, heart of palm, avocado and shaved parmesan cheese.

A smattering of talk broke out at each of the tables, until they were disturbed by the choice of a succulent rib eye, served with quick sauteed then baked potatoes, glazed baby leeks, horseradish paste and a red wine sauce or a mouth-watering herb crusted sea bass fillet served with butternut squash pudding and a lime butter sauce. For the meat a 1990 Petrus Pomerol was offered, a very nice Merlot that had hints of berries, vanilla, mocha, and oak emanating from its rich purple robe and caressed the palate as it finished. And for the fish a 1978 DRC Montrachet was offered that was a fantastically aromatic wine that danced across your nose with hints of toasted honey and hot-buttered apples with peaches. The wine was wonderfully vibrant and held strong balanced flavors of concentrated orange and finished with a silky texture.

After about fifteen minutes a simple desert of exotic fruits were given. It contained ripe mangoes, cubed pineapple, lychees, delicate slices of mandarin and bananas, sprinkled with calamansi.

Once the meal was concluded the 'amber' room was offered to everyone, but soon presents were offered. After that everyone pretty much headed to the casino, where many were introduced to the fine art of gambling. Blackjack, roulette, Punto Banco, three card poker and even some ventured into casino stud poker. Harry instead focused on Nym and Hermione, the bar was tinged with lingering notes of music and he took the opportunity to dance with each of them into the wee hours.

As they meandered back from the party, with a thoroughly sloshed Nym hanging on to the duo, she rumbled and bumped up the stairs with patient but careful hands ineptly guiding her. Placed into her bed these same hands, helped her get ready for a peaceful nights sleep, with a hangover potion carefully placed on the night table. As the hands did the final tucks she latched on to them, with a smirk on her lips. Each in turn tried to pull away, but she mumbled "Nosh, staaaay."

Hermione reluctantly, with her free hand conjured some sleeping gear for herself as Harry mimicked her. As they gently laid into the bed, Nym squirmed between the two of them drawing them closer until Nym was the jam stuck betwixt two spoons. Nodding contently to herself "Hmms better, bestest birfday evers." before quickly falling to sleep, among the muffled chuckles of her bed mates of the evening.

Crusties, Nym always hated crusties in the morning. Luckily a vial was hanging over face, in the dainty hand of one of her best friends. She was broken out of her reverie with "Go on take it Nym, it's a hangover potion" She heard a slight chuckle "Compliments of the house."

Nym downed the vile concoction in one gulp and then was startled by her surroundings or more appropriately by what was snuggled into her twin cheeks. A soft heated breath, at constant intervals on her ticklish neck was causing an excited response, even as innocent as Harry unintended it to be while a wave traveled down inside her aching bare belly. In her head she was thinking about things like 'Twenty-twelve... twenty-twelve.' as her own breathing picked up the husky musk smell that was starting to permeate the air. She felt the glob of excitement as it trickled and made an inciting pool on her inner thigh, that was it. It was too much for her as she quickly tried to scooted from the warm head "Harry... Harry, time to get up."

Unfortunately this caused Harry to nuzzle in deeper to the source of the warmth, as the lingering shadows of sleep started to evade him. His words were the conformation "Is feels so good, just five more minutes." as his eyes fluttered, the tale-tell body relaxed and then he drifted back to the black. This would have been fine, but as he folded back into slumber, his hand rolled up and cupped one of Nym's wired twins, his thumb-pad resting on the hypersensitive tip which caused a muffled moan to escape her lips.

Hermione took pity on Nym's precarious position and put her hands to action, as she started shoving his shoulder "Get up Harry, we need to get back to school today."

Nothing was said from the two of them as he rumbled out of sleep and made his way over to the shower, but silent thanks imbued Nym's face as Hermione just shrugged as to say 'Could of happened to either of us.'

Later on, back down in the living room Nym was having fun, using her wand to make her birthday wrappers dance in the air, before burning them up with casual flicks of her wrist.

As Harry lounged in the chair with his feet dangling to the side reading a book, Hermione threw caution to the four winds and asked "Harry when are we going to get..." She tried the words out, but they still felt unnatural "more serious, in our relationship?"

Harry straightened up, his piercing green eyes absorbing every thought of her, as he whispered heatedly "Say core, burning core. Say dripping, dripping between my legs. Say legs, beautiful silk legs enveloping you. Seriously, I want you to." Her eyes smoldered as he let out his next words " Sex. Whisper it like a hungry lover. The word is meant to be whispered." He looked at her hungry eyes, and licked his lips "How far do you want us to go Mione?"

Hermione didn't care, she bolted from the room as his words struck. One of the wrappers hit the floor as Nym exclaimed "I think you broke her Harry."

Harry shrugged as he returned to his position and resumed his reading "It's always more fun to pick-up the pieces and put them back anyway."

The gobsmacked look of the returning Hermione in the doorway as she caught the last statement threw Nymphadora into a fit of laughter. Nym eventually stopped laughing, well once she could control her breathing.

After awhile Hermione had to ask "What brought that on?"

Nym pipped up, feeling that pay-back was in order for her sister "He's a girl."

Harry hit outlandish defense mechanism kicked in "Huh? What, I aM NOT. Wher..." the sounds were cut out by Nym's quick thinking.

She waited for him to calm down and then explained "Really guys, most men are just geared towards sex. Thinking about it like non-stop." She added with some color to her cheeks "Most girls, truth be known." She kept up with her explanation " Girls go through a whole slew of thoughts in the decision-making process by spending time thinking about the choices, implications and consequences, both good and bad. Then we get focused on the doing by using one simple phrase of how good will the sex really be?" She looked to the startled Hermione and kept on rambling "Girls think about it, enticing themselves and then do it, guys just need a location... so therefor he's a girl."

Hermione's interest piqued "So in another words," She gesticulated with a thumb to the stunned Harry "He's talking himself up."

Nym nodded her head "Won't be long now." and they both started giggling.

Harry face-palmed as he grumbled, which got the girls laughing harder.

Peeking her interest Nym came over still tittering and playfully grabbed his arm "So Harrikens how many times a day do you have unexpressed thoughts?" as the mirth danced in her eyes.

Harry decided to do his best Sev impersonation and responded "I'm having one now." which got Nym and Mione falling on the floor laughing.

Harry kept grumbling, and finally rolled out "Well I'm glad everyone's so happy now at my expense."

Hermione propped up on her hand from the floor as she said "Do I detect a bit of sarcasm in those last words, Mister Potter?"

"Good read there Miss Granger." As the sarcasm dripped from his lips, but he wasn't done. Harry was in a self defeating mode and just waved his hands around like he was a weatherman, showing an imaginary weather pattern "Well if you see on this graph, I have plotted the frequency of snide comments that you have made about me. I'm happy to report that the recent trend is in a downward spiral. See the big lull in the past few months? Isn't it great." he finished with a sweeping pattern.

Nym deadpanned "We can fix that, get out your quill..." which got the girls laughing at his beat-puppy-dog look once more.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

The weeks that followed were filled with days of classes, quidditch and revision. All too soon the final days of the year were stretched before them, on the morrow Hermione and Harry and would take their O.W.L.S. for the next two weeks, so tonight was all about revision, even in the trunk, every second was precious. Both wanted to do exceptionally well, not just for themselves, but also for each other and Nym held in the background to add any help whatsoever.

The next morning the bleary eyed duo made their way into the great hall, with books in hand. While they ate in silence they kept revising, until even the tables were bare and the testers started entering. This would contain the rest of the finishing fifth years or whoever else had paid the fees to take the test early.

Charms was to be their first task;

Their written: Levitation Charm, Cheering Charm, Counter-charm for hiccups.

Their practical: Take an egg cup and make it do some cartwheels, Levitation, Color Change, Growth Charms, and Accio charm spell and non-verbally for a bonus.

Tuesday was Transfiguration

Their written: The Switching Spell described.

Their practical: Vanishing spell, and then doing it non-verbally for the bonus.

Wednesday was Herbology

Their written: Fanged Geranium aspects and attributes.

Their practical: Distinguish Flitterbloom from Devil's Snare, and name Wolfs bane other two names for a bonus.

Thursday was Defense Against the Dark Arts

Their written: Proper wand movement, pros and cons

Their practical: Counter-jinxes and Defensive Spells, Boggart-Banishing Spell, and the Patronus Charm for bonus points.

Friday was Study of Ancient Runes

Their written: Translating of Ancient Runes like "ehwaz"

Their practical: Four runes picked from a bag, identified and translated, and sorted chronologically for bonus points.

Saturday and Sunday was Potions

Their written: Polyjuice Potion all the complete steps.

Their practical: Make Draught of Living Death, and make a vial of Liquid Luck for bonus points

Sunday was Care of Magical Creatures

Their written: Name five different dragons, and describe them in detail, for the bonus name and describe ten (They did so Antipodean Opaleye, Chinese Fireball,Common Welsh Green, Hebridean Black, Hungarian Horntail, Norwegian Ridgeback, Peruvian Vipertooth, Romanian Longhorn, Swedish Short-Snout, and the Ukrainian Ironbelly) and all their characteristics.

Their practical: Identify a knarl hidden among a dozen hedgehogs; Demonstrate correct handling of a bowtruckle; Feed and clean out a fire crab without sustaining serious burns; Choose from a wide selection of food, the diet a sick unicorn would need to eat to get better.

Sunday Night was Astronomy

Their written: Identify and describe of all Jupiter's moons.

Their practical: Look at the telescope and fill in the blank star‐chart with the precise positions of the stars and planets they were observing, for bonus name all the stars composing Orion's Belt.

Monday was a day of recovery but they hardly noticed it, because they slept through most of it.

Tuesday was Divination

Their written: Essay, what are the similarities between tea-leaf reading, and stain reading.

Their practical: Crystal ball reading, tea-leaf reading, palm-reading, for a bonus predict a horoscope using each of the techniques, which for all three were pretty much just made up stuff since neither had the gift.

Wednesday was Arithmancy

Their written : Identify four charts and describe their meanings in detail.

Their practical: Use one of those charts in a practice exercise using real world numbers, no bonus was allowed.

Thursday was History of Magic

They only had written: One essay on wand legislation, One essay on the Goblin riots of the eighteenth century; one essay on the Statute of Secrecy breach; one essay on the Formation of the International Confederation of Wizards and one essay explaining why the Warlocks of Liechtenstein refused to join. For bonus do a short biography of a living famous witch or wizard, Harry did himself as a quick cheat and smiled, and Hermione did Nicholas Flamel, it took her quite awhile.

By Friday they did Muggle Studies

Their written: Describe three forms of transportation in muggle society

Their practical: Under invisible surveillance, dress as a muggles and do some basic interaction, as a bonus they were given some muggle money and asked to perform some transactions.

They were so happy to finish, that they let out a whoops in joy. Instead of one examiner they had three examiners on the final task, Professor Marchblanks, Professor Tofty and Professor Dumbledore. Which was a comfort since they had experience with all three of them. The Professors only made vague comments on their performances, but Albus expressed how excellent their work was in every category, well after the fact of course. The fifth was finally over and so was the testing, Harry and Hermione left quickly for they could get back to the Merlin common room, to get ready for the final feast of the year. Also they both knew of the party that was scheduled for the evening and they had both promised to help with the decorations and sound system.

That night, as they were sitting in the great hall with all the teachers assembled at the head table, all conversations ended as the aged headmaster stood up and started to address the assembly. With his baby-blue eyes twinkling, and a cheeriness to his tone "Alas another year come and gone and here we are. To the seventh and final years I wish you peace and prosperity in your chosen endeavors. Let your light be a shining example of your lessons learned and the diversity of our new curriculum. Moving on, to those returning next year, I'm happy to announce that there will no longer be a seating arrangement and in all honesty I will encourage years and houses to intermix. Also we will be implementing the process that friends can share the same dorm room. The house may be your home for your years at Hogwarts, but your friendships you keep throughout your life. With this said I bring to your attention a new era to Hogwarts. We will no longer adhere to discrimination of any sorts, not by blood, status, race, ability, sex or religion. Any student or faculty found doing so will find Hogwarts unwelcoming and summarily dismissed from attending this prestigious school. On to happier news I am pleased to announce that the current graduating class has received the most NEWTs in these past many years, than could be remembered. And with that in mind I would also like to announce a record amount of OWLs taken and passed, with two individuals actually breaking the record of most OWLs taken, and placement in the world ranking system, breaking records there as well. By July thirteenth you will find out about these individuals, but also I bring this to your attention the fine work that all of our OWL and NEWT recipients have done to excel and I invite you all to follow their example. Now with all things considered I bid you a fantastic summer and to those returning students we look forward to seeing you next year. For my final announcement we here at Hogwarts again award the House Cup to Merlin." With that statement many of the students started clapping and cheering, Harry and Hermione in the later group. "Yes congratulations Merlin, and now for a special treat, tuck in."

The food appeared at those words and many started nibbling at the end of year feast, with most having end of year conversations about one thing or another.

Later on Fred and George sat inside the Merlin's' Great Hall putting the finally touches on certain aspects for the party. Most of these included the placement of the butterbeer, the firewhiskey, and of course a record player. Fred and George had picked out some Weird Sister Albums and assorted tracks that Harry had offered. They finished placing the rest of the cauldron cakes and licorice wands on the table. They conjured some decorations, and then sat down and waited for the fun to arrive.

After a minute or so, some of the older students started coming in, dressed up and looking smashing. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie went straight up to Fred and George and started chatting, while most of the boys went over to the food table and began stuffing their faces. This would be the final party of the year, since Merlin's quidditch cup win before their OWLs had started.

Slowly crowds of people walked in, Luna came with Ginny, their arms linked by their elbows even though one was a Merlin and the other was a Slytherin Princess they had been friends before Hogwarts. Cho came with Cedric as their coming out party as girl-boy friends. Most of the younger years either wandered by themselves or hung in tight clicks together, happily chatting away the stress of the end of year tests. Percy and Penny were glued at the hip, and Percy was showing his strong dislike for the twins usual antics.

Just an hour later the party was in full swing, more than half the school was there, even Draco came escorting Astoria giggling on his arm. Fred and Lee Jordan were standing in the center of the room, arms around each other, a firewhiskey bottles in each other's hands, singing a drunken version of a Weird Sister's song in harmony "Can you dance like a hippogriff? Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma. Flying off from a cliff. Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma" many were laughing at their drunken stupor.

Harry and George were dancing with Hermione and Nym off and on, very badly, you might say. Some students were headbanging, doing disco dances, and getting their funk on. At one point Harry attempted to a moon walk, which sent the Weasley's (Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny), Hermione, Nym and Luna into a fit of laughter at his poor imitation.

As another song played "That's right a creature of the night. Well do you feel alright, I feel alright. *howl*" They were in the shape of a circle now and they were shaking their hips and head in time as one person at time would dance in the circle trying to show off their best moves.

"This is brilliant!" Ron screamed atop the music, to a swaying Luna.

"I...Know..." Luna agreed between laughs. Luna had had her eye on Ron the entire evening, and now she was dancing with him as the song played in the background "And Don't believe that magic can die, No no no this magic cant die. So dance, your final dance, 'Cause this is, your final chance." And of course Harry and Nym were lost in themselves as the smooth song played in the background. But Luna was dancing with her Ronald. it was everything she had been hoping for in the night, as she felt his nervous hands resting on her skinny hips.

"I am going to go get some Butterbeer." Hermione cut in as the song finished.

"I'll come with you!" Harry opted for any opportunity to be alone with one of his girls, well, alone-ish.

Across the room Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing their face with pumpkin pasties and other treats.

They were disturbed from their musings with "Mister Crabbe, could you please move, we need to grab some butterbeers."

Hesitantly Crabbe answered "Um, sure." not knowing what else to say, since without Draco's guidance they were ambivalent. It's not that they were normally cruel, they just lacked foresight or the words to express this fact.

"Thanks." Hermione and Harry made their way through and grabbed two butterbeers and then walked over to a table to sit down and drink their refreshments.

"ACK!" Everyone's heard turned to see Draco Malfoy's head swell up, started sprouting feathers and turning orange. "WEASLEYS! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Draco screamed.

"Relax, Malfoy. We do this to everyone, not like we victimized you." George yelled back, as Fred was to drunk to realize what was going on.

"Yreaaaahhh, jusstt relaaxxxx.." Came a slurred voice. It was Katie Bell, who was giggling and stumbling around. She, just like Fred, had a bit to much firewhiskey.

"Don't tell me to relax!" Draco screamed at the duo.

"Dude, just calm down." Seamus casually said as he walked over to him and started brushing off some of the molting feathers.

Draco was irate as he belted out "I will not! My Mother will hear about this!" Astoria was now snickering into her palm as she tried to hide the effects of the twins.

"Let your Mother hear about this as well then." George pulled out his wand and successfully transfigured him into a ferret. "That'll be a memory, for all time, won't it." The majority of the party was in a fit of giggles, but Astoria ran over to Draco, promptly transfigured him back and raised her noise in a huff and gave the twins a dirty look. That look was not lost on them as they saw that Harry, Hermione and Nymphadora were not carrying their usual happy faces on, and more importantly their unhappy gazes were directed at the twins.

Both the twins winced, but it was George that diffused the situation "Well, looks like we got rid of them." George grinned in a self defeating way.

The inquisitive Luna had to ask "How exactly did you do that?" as she was standing next to him.

George proudly stated "We were testing up our products and so we've mixed them randomly with other food. Well, actually just the cream puffs, and the custards, don't eat any of those."

Luna laughed, "I'll make sure of that."

George smiled at her, and maybe it was because of the firewhiskey, but he leaned in and gave her a kiss to her forehead like a cherished sister. Ron encircled her with his arms, and copied the maneuver, but Luna snuggled into his. Putting a sigh to Luna's lips, she turned to her Ronald and just as their lips were about to meet, they were interrupted, as a tweeting Neville had been turned into an overgrown canary. "Why is it always me." Neville squawked.

George was laughing with the others until he had a wicked thought "Polly want a cracker." but instead got chased around the room by the angry big bird replica.

A noise caught Filius Flitwick's ear, and as he looked around, hoping it wasn't Fanf. The dog's was very sweet, but Hagrid's pup didn't seem to understand why it was impossible for him to sit on Filius's lap. Or why simply giving a gentle nudge was enough to make the Charms professor fall over. "Hello?" The tiny professor asked to struggling air.

The strange noises instantly stopped, but Filius looked around. Eventually, he saw a shadowy movement under the bleachers. "Hello, little one," he said, walking over, lighting his wand as he did so. "You know it's past curfew."

He was startled when he came face-to-face with the black-haired Millicent Bulstrode, a big, sturdy girl with a heavy, jutting jaw and obviously tear-stained face, still in her school robes gently stroking her tabby cat. "Oh," he said, with the disapproval disappearing in a flash. "What's wrong, my dear?"

She didn't answer in any way and simply put a frightened scowl on her face instead.

A flicker of understanding crossed the professor's shy demeanor as he gently stated "Come along with me," guiding her with his tiny frame.

Once they got to his office, he handed her a cup of hot chocolate and then offered some marshmallows. She promptly set the cup down and looked expectantly at the professor. "Now," he said, looking at her from atop his stack of pillows, "I'm sorry you're distressed, my dear, but surely, you know being out after curfew is a serious matter."

Her frightened scowl deepened, but still she didn't utter a single sound of encouragement.

"Would you prefer I get Professor Snape?" The kind professor asked, with concern reflected in his eyes.

"Yes," she answered, flatly with a trembling lip and unshed tears hanging in her eyes.

He felt himself wince, everyone was well aware of his reputation and tried his best to both encourage and live up to it. Children needed guidance and boundaries, but they also needed freedom to develop and authority figures who could be trusted to listen and help rather than simply dictate and assume they knew what was best. But Filius encouraged his House to form bonds with the other professors and students, as well as the other Heads, by leading with example. It always hurts a bit when a student would clearly rather deal with Severus or Minerva than him, despite his reputation of being easier to persuade into forgoing punishment. He was not Filch's favorite professor, he thought with a chuckle.

"Very well," he said, enchanting a quill to write a quick note, and then, sending it to fly. "He'll be here shortly."

Shortly, as it turned out, was an understatement. It was less than five minutes later, that there was a sharp rap to the door.

"Hello, Professor Snape," Filius warmly greeted.

"Professor Flitwick," Severus said, looking down in mock irritation. "Miss Bulstrode, return to the Slytherin dungeon at once. The Bloody Baron has been instructed to alert me if you aren't there within ten minutes."

Wordlessly, the girl left and as she exited Severus sighed. "Thank you, Filius. All of Slytherin is disheartened that with hard work, craftiness and doing their absolute best, they still couldn't wrestle the house cup away from Merlin. I might have to assign a House-wide detention for the first week of next year to dissuade any retaliation."

Motioning for him to sit, Filius withdrew a bottle of firewhiskey and poured a small cup, floating it over to Severus's waiting hand. "Change of plans?" he idly inquired.

Sipping, Severus nodded, tiredly. "The House cup. I foolishly told my students they could win it this year if they applied themselves wholeheartedly. Miss Bulstrode took the statement to heart and has been having her meals delivered to her room since the second or third week of the year. Studying into all hours of the night and was most distraught at learning that we hadn't succeed. She feels that she has let her house down, some students encouraged that thought, seeing how she is different."

"Oh, dear," Filius said in honest pain. He hadn't stopped to think, but of course, the Slytherin children must be heartbroken. All to often, he's found himself in that exact situation, and he should have recognized it immediately. He understood not being acknowledged for your accomplishments while those that did nothing of significance had praise showered on them repeatedly. His mother's father was goblin, and there were many questions posed of whether they should be allowed to own a wand and attend Hogwarts. He was often painfully shy, unwilling to defend himself, in his youth, and many took advantage of that fact. It took a long time and many painful struggles for him to make a life not filled with those who looked down on him and attempted to deny him his rights, which led him to the path of being a dueling champion in his younger years and a professor now.

"Don't be soft, Filius," Severus said with resignation in his heart. "I don't like it, but Albus has done them a favor. Merlin brought honor to the House, the children must learn, now, that being different is no excuse to blame one of their own. They will only sabotage themselves if they give in to their own anger and bitterness. They must rise above and obtain the best that Slytherin is all about."

"Severus," he scolded, "I know you won't like this, but I still maintain you wouldn't have made some of the mistakes you did if professors were more sympathetic to you. We both know Miss Bulstrode's genetic makeup. She's the first in her family to attend Hogwarts, let alone own a wand. Naturally, she was proud and excited of her hardworking and good behavior being acknowledged. Think how proud her grandmother and mother would have been! The poor child."

"It wouldn't have mattered," Severus replied. "Merlin is his House, and even though they don't have many members, their awards are honorable." Sighing, he stood up and stretched. "I remember your kindness towards me, Filius. Even after I lost my friendship to Lily, you never gave up. After my defection, you were the first to truly try to make me feel at home. But let me handle my House as I see fit. Miss Bulstrode is always going to be a lonely, discriminated person, facing a life of injustice, and she can either learn to rise above the hatred and find her own path by refusing to let others force her into a self-fulfilling prophecy, or she won't. I'd prefer not to have another blight on my House happen, but only time will tell. Goodnight Filius."

"Goodnight," Filius said softly, as Severus left the warm office. Filius looked sadly at the lonely cup of hot chocolate that was never touched, cold with globs now floating at the surface. He vowed to himself, starting right then and there, that he would make a better effort with the 'different' children of Hogwarts. He didn't want to see another Dark witch or wizard happen. But most of all he also didn't want a whole school of discriminated children, or even worse hallways filled with broken hearts due to their differences. For once you allowed discrimination, it would only escalate to each and every unique soul as being too different to be included in the collective. He vowed to himself, they deserved better, and in his heart of hearts he would strive to make it so. As he turned in for the night, these were the thoughts that bedded him down for the night and plagued his mind.

In the morning, Harry awoke to tangled amounts of limbs that covered him, in earnest concern. He found their owners and was happy to note that they belonged to Nym and Mione, for some reason Nym had extra one's that he would have to ask about later. He checked his surroundings and was happy to note that they looked just like his dorm room. He silently cheered personally, that he hadn't made a fool of himself in the proceeding night.

Nym had felt the movement and had eased one of her lids up as she proclaimed "Too early, keep your hairless ass still." She added with a smirk "Some of us are enjoying our dreams."

Harry stroked her hair, as he quietly asked "Well we couldn't have that now, could we." He pondered on his questions "Nym, why do you have six arms."

Nym shrugged, as four of the arms disappeared "It was about a bet, something to do with India."

As her eyes fluttered, Harry kept expertly stroking his two girls heads as the softly continued their soft snores.

In the morning at school, in every corner people were in intense conversations as this could be the last ones for some of the recent graduates. Harry was surrounded by his friends as they talked about quidditch, politics, girls or boys, current gossip, fashion, chess and many other assortments. Harry was in a current debate about certain magical limitations with the Patil twins, who where of the exact opposite opinion. Harry didn't know if he was right or not, but the common sense of it was what was driving his side of the conversation. Harry was smiling as the two girls were getting red "Within the boundaries of magical law, there is always a room for exception. For example they say you can't use magic on yourself because it would be like trying to lift your body weight off the ground while sitting on yourself. But we cast magic on ourselves every time, distorting our image, invisibility and many other facets." Harry was smiling as he led them down a very specific path.

Padma huffed "Those are on your surroundings, like you can walk on air if you charm the soles of our shoes. With illusions and invisibility you are charming the air around you. You can't generate and use magic on your self, the principle states it."

Harry smiled his lopsided smile as a thought entered his mind "How about apparition and animagus, or for that matter Selkies, Metamorphmagi, Veela and Sirens. They magically change their bodies using only their magic."

Parvati interrupted "That has never been proven, they could be using the magic that surrounds each and every one of us."

Harry waved her off "So the only way to prove either of our theories would be to find an area with no magic what so ever and then find out if they can change. Is that about right?"

Parvati pooped up "It's not that simple, but that is the gist of it."

"No problem." Harry thought "How about with cursed items in that argument?"

"What do you mean?" Padma asked.

Harry put it out "If you are wearing a cursed item, such as magical suppressors, your magic is still inside of you. That's why they still have to put spells on Animagi, because they can still change. And it's the same with Veela cause they can still conjure the fire-balls when their emotional. So is that included or excluded within the theory."

In the end nothing was agreed upon or disprove, but it was fun for all three of them to just have a discussion about something they believed in. After breakfast, many made their way to their rooms to collect their trunks and such. Harry and the girls just made their way to the waiting train with their goblin guards escorting them. Once inside the train the goblins branched out, Nym dropped her change and Hermione pulled up beside him in the chair. Usually things were pretty settled in the royal car but Harry noticed George reading a piece of paper and then shaking Fred's hand. Harry quickly mad his way over and snatched the sheet.

Fred popped out "Hey, that's private."

Harry twisted and side stepped as he read:

_**The Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers Messrs Weasley solemnly swear that each task worth one point and can't be repeated, for this ride only and that all mischief will be managed in the most hilarious ways possible.**_

_Pinch the prefects' butt as he or she passes (Percy is double)._

_When two people kiss, belch or hoot really loudly._

_Shake hands with people using the muggle hand buzzer (Double points if you can shake somebody else's hand after they just witnessed the other person being shocked)._

_Fiddle around with an exit, then ask a passerby for a crowbar._

_Accidentally spill a potion on neighbor, wait for results. (Slytherin Prefects are double)._

_Give someone a coin, saying "Heads, I detonate the stink-bomb. Tails, I don't"._

_Go into the bathroom, drop your pants, then come out, yelling "We're out of toilet paper!"_

_Describe your imaginary sex life in great detail to a firstie._

_Play tag on our brooms in the car-ways. (Get others to join for extra points)_

_Start a gambling den in the back of the train._

_Steal a chess-board, play solitaire on it in front of victim._

_Pick your nose and pat the person next to you (Ron or Ginny are double)._

_Switch accents and see if anyone notices._

_Scratch your butt, then sniff your finger, offer to others (any takers are additional points)._

_Sneeze, using somebody else's sleeve (The use of sneezing powder is allowed)._

_Snort when you laugh._

_Tell corny jokes and laugh like it's absolutely hilarious (Every person that laughs is a point)._

_Ride trunk on trolly or on your broom in passage ways, yelling "Yeee-ha!"._

_With a desperate look, ask prefect (Head boy/girl is double) where the bathroom is, then look relieved and say "Never mind. Do you have any towels?"._

_Jump up and scream "AAAHHH! I forgot (insert idea)"._

_Ask someone for their autograph, pretending that you think they're famous (Can't use on actually famous wizards)._

_Pretend you're driving the train._

_To a random student say "It's amazing the things you can hide in some else's trunk. (Say when prefect is nearby, point to random trunks, each trunk checked is a point)._

_Any curses provided to your person in search of mischief perfection is a point. (Bat bogey is double)._

_**Points will be calculated at home and the winner will be titled the Greatest Prankster for the Summer. Title must be used in private at all times as agreed upon by Messrs Weasley, Prankster-in-chief.**_

After reading he got a great big smile on his lips as he said "I'll sweeten the pot." With both twins in rapt attention he continued "For every point that either of you get I'll give a sickle and to the winner I'll chip in a galleon." At their hungry eyes, he added "What do you say?"

Before he could finish, both the twins were shaking his hands enthusiastically, George popped out "Harry my man, you have a deal. What do you say Forge."

Not wanting to be left out Fred piped "Yeah what Gred said." And then with looks of pure mayhem they left the car. The shrieks and laughter for the whole train ride was sweet music to Harry's ears, as the girls were curled up beside him with playful grins etched on their faces.

At the station the family was in full assembly with Ragnuk standing beside Vater. Harry embraced them all with Nym and Mione following behind. Dan and Emma had joined and soon Hermione was off with her parents. A little piece of Harry's heart went with them, but deep down he understood that she needed some bonding time with them. Nym picked up on his melancholy and cheerfully spoke "You still got me." This got her a bashful shove and the family chuckling at their antics as she started circling him, trying to poke in some of his ticklish spots.

The next day things were being sorted and activities planned, Nym was still in her spot as Vater and Ragnuk were talking adamantly. At one point in the discussion Harry's attention was captured whole heartedly "So let me get his right, so he's a squib."

Ragnuk nodded his headed enthusiastically "And I believe he has a birthday coming up, if my notes are correct." which no one doubted would be.

Ragnuk pointed to an entry "June twenty-second, Dudley Dursley." he tapped emphatically.

Harry got a Cheshire grin "Well since he's family I should get him a gift. Now shouldn't I."

Nym got a nervous look as she hesitantly asked "Harry, what are you thinking."

Harry simply said "With such a distinguished member of the family celebrating their thirteenth?" He looked to Ragnuk for confirmation and when the goblin king nodded, he kept on going "Thirteenth birthday. I believe a potion's kit and one of Filch's wands would make the perfect gift." He looked to her beaming "Wouldn't you agree, dear?"

Nym imitated his grin "Oh you are so bad. For a house that despises magic. For you to do that, I believe that earns you a kiss."

Harry poutedly asked "Just one?"

Nym kissed his nose, and with a leer in her eye "We'll talk later." Which got them both smiling at their private joke. Kisses were like crisps, one was never enough.

_•*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

For the next four weeks Harry and his entourage had bounced around the world taking care of any functions that he was required to show up for per his duties. Some were funerals, but most were support for the non-magicals. Showing up to support the new President in Czechoslovakia, giving his support for the European unity pact, but the biggest issue was about the twenty-two UN troops killed in Somalia. That was huge on two fronts because it had hints of the imperious ladled on both sides. It was a tired group that came wandering back to Grimmauld place on the fourteenth.

Harry had a slow ache that kept radiating through his whole body, everyday he woke up it was gone but as the day progressed it would get worse than the day before. He had owled the master but he still hadn't gotten a response, Harry had even been contemplating going to the healers at St Mungo's but was holding off. These thoughts were interrupted as he entered Grimmauld place and was attacked by a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Harry, your back!" She started splattering his face with kisses, as salted tears hit his face "I've missed you so- Our results came in- How have you been- I've really missed you." in between her kisses.

Harry stopped her rambling with a well timed kiss, and well placed hands. To say it curled his toes, is a better term than he-lost-his-ability-to-think. In a pant, he looked into her eyes and caught her off guard "Hi Mione, miss me by chance."

She clambered up as she smacked his shoulder "Prat." which got Nym sniggering and then both Hermione and Harry with beaming grins. She grabbed his and Nym's hands "Kitchen, I've been waiting." At the odd looks she explained "The results, the came in yesterday."

"The torture of it all, how did you avoid your primal urges my knowledge-hungry-temptress?" Harry mockingly asked. Which earned him another slap from both directions.

Hermione kept a merry smile on her lips as she happily stated "Just waiting to find out out how bad I beat you OCD-seeker-of-perfection."

Harry shrugged "Damn right and I'm holding them right now." Which melted such held hearts instantly, and earned him pecks. Harry thought to himself 'Days already looking up.'

Once they were at the table, with family surrounding them, Harry was urged to go first:

**The Wizarding Examinations Authority certifies with this letter that you have passed the following Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations:**

**Harry James Potter**

Arithmancy - OOO*+

Astronomy - OOO*+

Care of Magical Creatures – OO*+

Defense Against the Dark Arts – OOO*+

Divination – E*

Herbology – OOO*+

History of Magic – OOO*+

Muggle Studies – OO*+

Potions – OOO*+

Transfiguration – OOO*+

**Score Classification**

**O - Outstanding**

**E - Exceeds Expectations**

**A - Acceptable**

**P - Poor**

**D - Dreadful**

**T – Troll**

**Special Recognition **

***-Top Ten in the Nation**

**+ - Top Ten in the World**

**Congratulations on your success! You received 26 OWLS and are eligible to take Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Potions, Transfiguration**

**Mafalda Hopkirk**

**Wizarding Examinations Authority**

**Department of Magical Education**

**Ministry of Magic**

After looking at his results and the exclaim form all those around him, Harry turned to Hermione "Twenty-six OWLs and I can take all the classes next year, your turn."

Hermione was nervous, that would be tough to beat, she opened up hers and started to smile:

**The Wizarding Examinations Authority certifies with this letter that you have passed the following Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations:**

**Hermione Jean Granger**

Arithmancy - OOO*+

Astronomy - OOO*+

Care of Magical Creatures – OOO*+

Defense Against the Dark Arts – OOO*+

Divination – P

Herbology – OOO*+

History of Magic – OOO*+

Muggle Studies – OOO*+

Potions – OOO*+

Transfiguration – OOO*+

**Score Classification**

**O - Outstanding**

**E - Exceeds Expectations**

**A - Acceptable**

**P - Poor**

**D - Dreadful**

**T – Troll**

**Special Recognition **

***-Top Ten in the Nation**

**+ - Top Ten in the World**

**Congratulations on your success! You received 27 OWLS and are eligible to take Arithmancy, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Potions, Transfiguration**

**Mafalda Hopkirk**

**Wizarding Examinations Authority**

**Department of Magical Education**

**Ministry of Magic**

She blew a raspberry, as she handed the sheet over to Harry and proudly exclaimed "Twenty-seven!" And then got up from her chair and started doing the cabbage-patch dance with the clown walk and then finished with a headbanger-with-attitude "YES! YES! YES!" as she alternately pumped her fists in the air. She then casually sat down and delivered with a straight face "I guess I did okay." everyone lost it as the laughter became a roar.

Eventually Sirius, Harry and a few others were wiping tears from their eyes. Mammie's eyes shimmered with pride "Celebration tonight, invite all friends, we going to P-A-R-T-Y!" More laughter greeted the statement but soon everyone realized she was serious and got to it.

On the history of parties it should be noted that some things should not be allowed... this party wasn't one of those. No one, including a very bashful Severus, a smashed-up Sirius or a howling Moony would fess up to how a herd of intoxicated Hippogriffs got into the house, the kangaroo hopping on the kitchen ceiling, the flaming couch outside the house, the four foot high metal sign with a Thai menu resting in the corner, or the goblin strippers passed out on the stairs.

Mammie had a fit, Vater was resting with the one herd, while Ragnuk was with the ones on the stairs, things got interesting from there. Elsewhere, Harry, Hermione and Nym didn't care, they were snuggled in their bed, dreaming about each other as the bond was strengthening. The ache was getting worse and only thing that made it even bearable was being close to the girls. They all agreed, they were sleeping in, they had an ache too.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

She could feel it, she could feel as the enchantment that covered her withered skin was starting to recede. She longingly gazed down at her hands that phased from parched remnants to the tone of rotted flesh and ended up as the rose colored hue she was used to.. Joy lept in her heart as there was no doubt that the land would soon be born again. Under the brim of her tattered cloak she peeked out the nearest window, and held a hopeful look as the town was slowly starting to form, like from under a haze of glowing mist. It would of been an odd sight if any had paid attention to her, her bobbing body rocking up and down in an disembodied shroud, clapping her hands like a little girl with rasping gasps of giddiness echoing in the lone hallway. Gladness was entering the heart of the one known as Aria, the land would be one, once again of that she was sure of.

The tiny island was changing its' appearance, were once a lone building stood on the rocky ground as the waves crashed from all sides. The Fidelius was coming to fruition and was starting to break, as the crystal town of marbled walks and streets started to form from behind the rocky outgrowth, right behind the lonesome tower. The fortress nestled into the northwest corner, gleamed of crystal elegance, as light danced off the battle ready towers. While the lush forest, that started to awake hung in the background wrapping itself around the rest of the island in a veritable kaleidoscope of colors. The twin piers stood out at the side of island as a beacon to all travelers, a majestic gateway hung over the entrance where the two joined. With the town laying behind, inviting all welcome in a language long forgotten to all but the inhabitants. High cliff walls surrounded the whole island except at the piers, where the forest kept growing in size, as sounds started to trickle out of it in reclaiming celebration.

Guards long remembered as the epitomized antithesis of life were found slinging their old garments to the ground in quiet sounds of disgust, as they made their way to their awaiting homes. Children waking to the brand new day after their long sleep, rushed to embrace parents and siblings as the town breathed it's first breath in over a thousand years. The ancient land of Azkaban was once more alive as it teemed with every emotion possible within the limited scope of life.

Aria made her way to the fortress, as she felt the tingling of the wards that invigorated the senses. Elves scurried about in every nook and cranny, getting the complicated castle ready for it's owner. She made her way to her room in quiet pleasure, looking forwarded to the proper garments to re-adorn herself. She sighed to the empty room as the lights automatically came on, and moved over to the standing closet with a solemn smile on her lips. As she swung the door open, she dropped her last vestiges of the past to the shimmering floor and stared at herself in the polished metal that hung on the oaken doors. Time had lost all it's flavor, as she remembered her reflection from days long ago, looking for any discrepancy. Finding none, she let her hands roam over the silky fabrics, as she found the one that spoke to her, she made her way to the adjoining water closet and started preparing a proper bath to help soak away the last memories that had haunted her vision.

Azkaban prison was in turmoil as the last guard, literally walked away, the warden was frantic in worry. His first task, was to send a letter via owl to the other wardens and see if they were incurring the same problems. He struggled with the mere thought of it and spoke it aloud to his empty office "Dementors were human." He stared at the magical portrait as it stared back "Can you fucking believe it!". He said it once more to drive his point into his own mind and started shouting "Fucking-Bloody- Human!" and started an increasing laugh that turned into a snorting noise that soon ended in a choked echo.

Else where in the isles a startled young man, sprung out of bed, making sure not to wake his bed-mates as he felt a pull, a pull from the land that he had never felt before. Harry sighed to himself in quiet irony, as he spoke in a belittling voice "Happy Birthday Harry."

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ End of Book 2 ¸¸.•*¨*• _


	3. Book 3

**Roma Wessex and the Three Deaths: Book 3**

Harry sighed to himself in quiet irony, as he spoke in a belittling voice "Happy Birthday Harry." The pain he had been feeling overwhelmed him and he came crashing down to the floor. A massive surge of power lept out of him, and then encircled his hibernating form. Three ancient ruins emblems softly glowed on his chest as his body floated over to the bed. The other two occupants subconsciously reached over and nuzzled into him, each placing on hand on a ruin. Harry's arms instinctively enveloping them and then the sphere of magic encompassed all three. It hummed and then started to pulsate, each wave causing the runes to shine and flicker behind the girls resting hands. Tendrils of light shot out and reflected back into the dome, making contact with the ruin on his breast-plate. Empowering the radiating ruin in a wash of colors that reflected spectrum, as it started oscillating within itself. As the power kept building, the frantic light burst from the ruin and shot to the heavens, not leaving a mark anywhere.

Mammie and Vater had shifted to the room in a worried panic and could only watch as this all unfolded. After the last burst, the sphere reverberated an eerie ache of power in a rising and lowering pitch. Mammie had tried to enter the field but it was impenetrable and gave her a nasty shock for her trouble.

She looked to Kreacher and he nodded with a grim face "It has begun, tell the others. I'll sit with them till then."

In other parts of the world, the final pulse was felt as it shuddered against the earthbound sky and ripples of magic were felt in every corner of the realm. In one manor a young girl fell to the ground and started to glow as tendrils surrounded her in an ethereal cocoon. Her younger sister, witnessing the whole event screamed for their mother till her face turned blue from the exertion.

Harry was having the best dream of his life, it went on forever in a timeless land were he played, laughed, loved and learned with three ladies. It must be heaven, everything had a celestial quality to it. As three thoughts constantly bombarded his at all times, with questions, concerns and opinions. There bodies were obscured at all times, wrapped up in a shimmering fog, but their voices were as clear as crystal notes ringing in his head. For how many life-times they cavorted, no one knew. For the moment was ageless only the now rang true with every moment of joy. And then he felt the gravity of the waking world, dragging him back against his own will. Struggling to hold onto the dream it flickered away like his bleary eyes and then he was awake, like so many days before.

_The first thing he felt was the smattering of wet kisses on his brow and a high pitch yell "Their awake, their AWAKE!" and then the kisses resumed with sobs of relief mixed in for good chaos._

_As he opened his eyes to take a better look, gasps greeted him as Mammie stuttered "My gods child, your eyes."_

_She was distracted from her musings as two sets hands brushed away hers and started kissing her son feverishly Mione moaned out "Hmm to early, more cuddling, then nap."_

_Vater stifled a chuckle "Early you say child, you've been asleep for forty-nine weeks."_

_That woke the group right up, Nym shrieked "Forty-nine weeks?" She looked to her other two bedmates, in shocked surprise "What the hell?"_

Vater put his hands up in a placating manner "Twas time you needed." He looked piercingly at the group "Look within, feel the bond, feel yourselves, you know it be true."

Each one did and reflected within and was startled at what they found. The bond was there, strong as ever, but it wasn't whole. There was a missing piece, an ache, Harry ruminated 'It must be Daphne.' and both the girls nodded at his silent thought. She was the glue that made everything complete, and it would always be missing.

Then a thought struck a shocked Mione "I heard you."

Harry just shrugged "Of course you did."

Hermione began shaking her head, "Not like that you git, I heard your thoughts."

Harry didn't know what to make of that, so he asked "Well think something, see if I can do it to you."

"Well I've got a couple ideas we could do, but first." Nym jumped off the bed and made a beeline for the water closet. Hermione was a close second once it dawned on her and started knocking on the door "Nym that's not fair."

Harry shifted to the next one, only to find that it was now occupied by Hermione. He finally found his release in the next one he shifted too. Once he was done he popped back to the room and new questions started coming out. "Okay Mione, how the hell did you get to the room downstairs before me?"

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders "I needed to go, I thought about it and then poof, I was there."

Harry stammered as he plopped onto the bed "You shifted."

"What?" Hermione quickly asked.

Harry didn't give her time to think "Think of somewhere else you'd like to be." He looked to her seriously "Just think about it real hard."

The next thing you knew, Hermione was sitting on Harry's lap. The idea itself wasn't lost on anybody but Harry was enthusiastic for another reason "You can shift." He turned to Nym "You try!"

Before he got the words out Nym was now siting on his lap with Hermione sitting on hers. Harry started clapping his hands above his head and laughing "You can too. Wow this is awesome you guys."

As Hermione climbed off Nym's lap, the next question fell "So what does this mean?"

Vater helped "It means your bond is growing and stable. Your now learning from each other, subconsciously. Your sharing your magic, And..." He added with a grimace "your more likely going to want to experiment."

Harry's ears perked up "Experiment how, exactly?"

Hermione diffused the situation "You know with our powers, right Vater?"

Vater told lies like elephants do ballet "That's exactly what I meant, more or less?" The group picked this up, but didn't say anything.

Harry then noticed Nym's eyes "Um Nymphy, did you know your violet eyes are glowing?"

"Yep, saw it in the closet. Mione and your too." She cheerily stated.

Hermione nodded her head as her soft brown orbs shimmered, Harry quickly went to the closet to check his and wasn't disappointed to see the hue of the killing curse now dancing behind his eyelids. "That's just weird." He said to himself.

Nym leaned over his shoulder as he kept looking into the mirror "I don't know, I think it looks kind of cool."

Hermione took the other side, as her hands grazed his sides "Definitely."

Harry kept staring at the mirror, trying to accept the image "You ladies look ravishing, it like an air of mystique now surrounds you, enhancing your beauty." Harry's shoulders dropped "I look more like a freak in every way."

The girls fought each other to get him to face them "Your are not, and even if you are, your our freak." They both shouted at the same time in stereo, which startled them to no end. The witnesses in the background started laughing which finally broke the tension.

Harry looked around and noticed two immediate family members missing "Um where's Aunt Bella and Uncle Remus."

Long eyes hit the floor, as Vater cleared his throat, Cissy put a hand on his shoulder "I got this." She looked to the worried trio, and in her best face she said "Let's go downstairs, and we'll talk about it over some lunch."

Once everyone was seated, and the food served up Cissy began "It started out as a double date, Severus, myself, Bella and Remus..." She tried chewing on a banger, but suddenly she lost her appetite, she put the half masticated sausage down and started again "We went sailing in Cornwall, I don't know if you knew it or not, but Severus loves to sail and even has his own Hurley 30/90. We docked up at Par Harbour and were having a relaxing time." She took a swig of her pumpkin juice, and looked to Dobby "Could I have something a bit stronger?" In a flash, three fingers of fire whiskey graced her cup. After a sip, she muddled on " We had just finished up dinner, when it happened. That fucking bastard from Remus's past just had to come sniffing around."

Hermione popped out "Who, Cissy, who?"

Narcissa barely composed herself as she spat "Bloody Fenrir Greyback, that's who. He saw that Remus was cured and decided to camp out close by to finish the job." She took another hit "That miserable fucking werewolf, couldn't bare to see Remus happy, you see. That's what his gift is, causing misery, he likes to wait around the houses of little children and then bite them while the moon is full." She emptied the glass and magically it filled back up. She looked to Dobby "Thanks for that." She hit the snifter hard, and then continued "So there we are, walking back to the bed and breakfast without a care in the world. And that's when he strikes, he jumped out of the shadows and landed right on Bella's back." She started sobbing at the memory, and shuddered "He ripped out her spine without a care in the world, from ass to neck. Poor Bella, all she wanted was her freedom and that sodding-goat-humping-bastard had to show up." She looked at the glass, now stained with tears. Sirius and Severus consoled her soul by rubbing her shoulders and after a bit she started back up "You should of seen Remus and Severus, they fought as hard as any man could. That bastard will never forget them, I tell you that." She stared up to the empty ceiling, as she whispered the words "He knew he was in trouble, he took out the best fighter first. He'd back-handed me and Severus in one swift hit, were my muddled brain couldn't get straight. Remus distracted him as he started casting cutting curses at him, but then he struck with all his wrath." She started sobbing again, and couldn't start back up.

Severus took pity on her, and finished the job "Remus hit him with so many cutting curses in the ensuing moments, there was blood everywhere. The werewolf in turn took of his head."

Both the girls screamed as they buried their heads into Harry's shoulders. Harry had turned into heated inferno, two of his family had been slaughtered, coolness echoed from his voice "Is that it Sev?"

Severus shook his head "As a parting gift, the werewolf was nice enough to bite both of us, after the rape."

Nym looked out at the corner of her eye "Who did he rape?"

Severus swallowed hard as the bile crept into his mouth "Well as it stands, both of us." Cissy started wailing one more.

That was it, Nym shot like a light to her Aunt, the fierceness of her love as she grappled to hug her. Severus wasn't spared as Hermione and Harry literally swept Severus off his feet and came crashing down in a group hug. It took awhile for the realization to enter Harry, he would never see is Aunty Bella or Uncle Remus again and he owed it all to one Fenrir Greyback. When he could he stood back up and helped the other two to their feet "So when did this happen?"

Both Severus and Narcissa were to distraught to answer, Sirius helped with his own wetted face "About six weeks back."

Harry hid his fury, but it was leaking out "What's being done, any leads?"

Sirius swallowed "None yet, here's the wanted poster." He handed it over to Harry.

Harry read it with every fiber of his being:

**WANTED**

BY THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

FENRIR

GREYBACK

(THEY INSERTED THREE SETS OF MOVING PICTURES)

FENRIR GREYBACK IS A SAVAGE WEREWOLF.

CONVICTED MURDER, RAPIST, DEASE SPREADER

*APROACH WITH EXTREME CAUTION*

IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION CONCERNING

THIS PERSON, PLEASE CONTACT YOUR

NEAREST AUROR OFFICE

**REWARD**

THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC IS OFFERING A REWARD OF 1,000 GALLEONS

FOR INFORMATION LEADING TO THE ARREST OF FENRIR GREYBACK.

PRINTED BY THE MINISTRY PRESS – DIAGON ALLEY – ENGLAND –

REG. /00987-056MOM

Harry looked at the poster and then some more, before he finally spoke "I want to offer my own reward, two hundred thousand for his arrest and two million galleons for proof of his death. Convert it to muggle money, so they have an interest in the pot." He thought about it "Or should we switch those around so Cissy and Sev can have a new neutered lap dog to kick around." He looked to the two in question, and grinned evilly at their looks "Make it twenty million, delivered directly to us. I bet he lasts less than a week after publication."

Hermione turned around "Harry that's immoral and illegal."

Harry looked into her "Are you saying I shouldn't."

Hermione just grimaced "No, just being the voice of reason. They were my Aunt and Uncle too. But only offer two million galleon, and have him delivered to Gringotts." She smiled very small "They'll dress him up proper for Cissy and Sev."

He looked to everyone in the room, making sure to catch eyes "Anyone have a problem with this, speak now or forever hold your peace." There were no takers. Harry thought of Hedwig and instantly the golden white phoenix appeared in a flash, "Hey girl, it's good to see you. Yes I missed you too. Could you take a letter for us." As she cooed, Harry continued stroking her and talking "Okay, we'll have it ready for you in just a second."

After it was done and she was on her way, Severus piped up "I can't believe you just did that."

Harry shrugged, and then put on a lop-sided grin "What your really not going to believe is that all of us have to leave by tomorrow."

Mammie perked up her ears "And why is that child?"

Harry sighed as he looked to the girls for permission. When they nodded their heads he started "We have to go home." He continued before he could be interrupted "There's a home calling to me, it's up in the north. I felt it right before..." He thought about it but couldn't come up with any better words "we started our nap. I think that was the ache I was feeling." He blushed to his knees before he could start back up "No home is complete without all of you," Severus raised an eyebrow waiting for him to say it "Ugh, yes that includes you. You starving for attention, potion is my thing, I can't believe your that good, Severus Snape. Happy now?"

Severus lowered the eyebrow, and put his after-burners to full sarcasm "Immensely."

Sirius laughed so hard he started to have slobber-strings pop out of his mouth, he quickly explained "In that one statement I swear I could of heard him say 'I always take life with a grain of salt, plus a slice of lemon, and a shot of fire whiskey.' for good measure." He snorted a couple times "Lily would have been laughing to snot-bubbles to hear that wily droll dry humor just lumbering out of you." And then the unfathomable occurred, Severus actually cracked a grin at a comment from Sirius.

Their moment was interrupted as King Ragnuk popped in "Your grace!"

Harry quickly gave his brother a hug, and then looked a the concern in his eyes. "What is it Brother?"

The proud goblin actually lowered his head, as in shame he announced "The Wizengamot, all our plans are for naught. With out..." He couldn't continue and just shook his head in shame.

Harry sighed as he patted the weary goblin on the back "So I'm needed at the Wizengamot, yes on a Saturday?" Harry asked once more, when he received a nod "Like right now?"

The proud goblin King raised his shoulders as he stated "It pains me to say so, but yes my brother."

Harry shifted up stairs, quickly got dressed, and then gave each a peck "Get our things ready for tomorrow. You know what to do. I love you both."

Harry kept rubbing his temples, where to begin, where does it end. Those were the questions that were haunting the young Harry Potter. Nothing was working out as he hoped, Murphy was becoming a constant nag in the back of his mind. In this chamber alone, the pure bloods were talking in the shadows, most the werewolves and vampires were at war and deciding that 'humans' were just cattle, magical humans were just a better vintage. The Merpeople and Veela were also at odds, a blood feud no less and were making things unpleasant to say the least. Leprechauns, Fairies and Sirens were also in this category, and aligned against the Goblins in a four-fold war. And in the same fun, the Dragons were also against the Orcs, Treemen and Giants, yep everything was just peachy for Harry Potter to figure out in the New Wizengamot. Everyone arguing about rights, who had them, who wanted them, who wanted more of them and in all, trying to get the upper hand for their race and make the other races subservient to them, legally of course. The only ones not pushing their own agenda, were the Goblins, Veela, Centaurs and the Humans, it had been going on for eighteen hours now, and Harry was dreading the thought of returning home for even a second, and what mayhem has absence could cause.

Harry had to laugh as many argued about rights, but they were discussing things backwards. These were not rights, not if they couldn't agree to them, what they were expressing were privileges, and Harry was getting closer to revoking them. One of the Merpeople sprung up with a trident in his hands, Harry yelled "Robert rules of order violation, Lord Beachcomb sit down this instance." Harry sighed in disgust, as the Merperson grumbled back into his tank.

It was the Chief Herdmaster Blaze that whispered "There's to much freedom, the heavens are warring, better to be advisers."

Harry turned to the man and asked for clarification "What does that mean exactly, Herdmaster?"

Blaze just shrugged his shoulders "It's quite evident."

King Ragnuk leaned over and whispered "I think what he is saying" He looked over to Blaze "And help me if I'm incorrect." He continued "This is an absolute goat-fuck. What you need is a board of advisers, one person per race, and you'll take things under advisement. The magical world can't be ruled like this." He stretched his hands out amongst the chamber "We can't live like this." The centaur just nodded his head, in sad agreement.

Harry looked to the three people he had gotten to know the best in the past eighteen hours, Queen Apolline Delacour, Chief Herdmaster Blaze, and King Ragnuk, their heads all nodding at what King Ragnuk had said.

Harry sighed, hoping against hope it would of worked, but realizing he had just wasted two years, he stood up and the room went instantly quiet "I have taken to heart the many words I have heard, an it saddens me." Many of the nobles had shamed faces at Harry's words "We had a dream of great things, equality for all, but all we've heard is arguing, positioning, politicking, degrading." He sighed "I've seen the error of my ways, to start out equal you must see yourselves as equals, I thought everyone believed as I did, I'm sorry and do apologize for my ignorance and arrogance. Saying so, the New Wizengamot is disbanded forthwith. I will ask advisers out at my whim and go from there."

One of the Vampires jumped up, a Prince Albert Wise and shouted "How dare you! You cannot do this!"

Harry stood firm in his words "I can and I will sir, this is a monarchy, not a debate. State your name and your purpose."

The vampire sneered "My Name" He said proudly with a menaced hiss "IS Prince Albert Wise of the Wise Vampires of Northern Europe. I" He added for inflection "I challenge you to a duel, huuuummannn!"

Harry kept standing and flatly asked "I accept to what end?"

He sneered again as his hands flexed with intent "To the death, pitiful blood bag."

Harry smiled with calculating eyes "I accept, we will wear silver armor, under the noon day sun and swords will be just fine."

The Vampire quickly changed his tune "That would not be acceptable your grace."

Harry's eyes went very hard "You made the challenge, I accepted and am allowed by custom, the time, place, weapons and gear, as is my right. Do you accept my terms or would you rather concede the issue."

Actions spoke louder than words, the Prince lept at Harry as fast as his blood could carry him. Harry cast a quick series of spells, ash landed beside him. As he now looked around his court he added "This is no longer a debate." He stomped on the ash as he shouted "I hate violence and waste. And I've just done both. I rule here!" Every eye in the chamber would not meet his, fearing the power behind those glowing green eyes.

Harry softened his approach "I give you my word, I will only rule for as long as I'm needed. But I want you to learn to settle your differences, to look to one another with respect, kindness and compassion. If you can learn to do that, I will trust you to try again. Until then, this meeting is adjourned." Murmurs greeted his announcement, but everyone did leave eventually.

Back at the house, Harry popped back a pepper-up potion. The girls seeing his ragged state asked "So how did it go?"

Harry tried to phrase it as best he could "Better than forty monkeys fucking a greased football." He added with a smirk "Besides that just great."

Elsewhere in the house another discussion was going on between some key members. Ragnuk took the form back "By the power of magic, they are already married. So officially Harry, Hermione and Nymphadora are legally betrothed, with full rights and responsibilities. On another matter Dan as one of the Fathers you are required to officially present the announcement of their engagement. I can organize a room at the Ministry to be ready on Friday to make the announcement." Ted nodded at the King's statement when Dan looked to him.

Dan quickly thought about it and then reflected on his family "That's great news, I would like to invite you and Griphook since you have both helped out our family so much, can you do those glamor things?"

Ragnuk let out a huge rolling belly laugh, he really liked these people. He waved his hand over his body and was transformed into a handsome older gentleman with a pointed goatee.

Vater and Ted couldn't believe what Dan had asked the King and his reaction left them both flabbergasted. They both stood and bowed deeply while saying "You do our house great honor sir."

Dan looked puzzled until Ted explained in a language he could understand as he hissed "It'd be the same as inviting the Queen, but demanding she show up in fancy dress."

'Shit!' Dan thought 'Emma and Hermione will hit the bloody roof.'

At his pained look, Ragnuk kindly cuffed Dan on the shoulder "Don't worry, I won't wear a dress." The snickers broke out soon after, and everyone started planning for what Friday the fifteenth would entail.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

In another part of the world a different meeting was taking place. The master stroked his beard as he looked down on his old apprentice as he squirmed in the uncomfortable chair "So how have you been Tom, it looks like the years have been kind to you."

Tom took the time to analyze every word, noticing the imbalance in every phrase and the familiarity in every placed vowel "Just fine Gellert, how about yourself."

Mactan hissed but was silenced with a gentle gesture from his master "Still up to your old tricks I see, care for a game?"

Tom looked around at the four walls of the desolate room, to the men bowed at every corner and calmly asked "To what end?"

The master chuckled in a rasping voice "You win and I give you this shiny bauble I found." The master whips out and dangles Helga Hufflepuffs cup, when he see's that he has Tom's rapt attention, he continues "But if I win and you become my devoted servant."

Tom gently inquired "Rules?"

The Master laughed inside, as he casually stated "Wizards chess, will binding-oaths do, no harm, no help, food, drink, no interference?"

Tom looks to his old mentor with loathing "Fine."

With the oaths in place, they moved into position, Tom won white to start the match. As the board was set up, the master started with some small talk "I see that the ritual in Italy went well."

Tom was now seething that Gellert had found out about his rebirth "Yes, and without a hitch I might add."

The Master smiled at the simple words "So did you free the cow, what was her name again..." Mactan lent over and whispered quickly "Ah yes _Bukurshe to go home and breed in frivolous joy."_

_Sparks were now coming out at Tom's fingertips from the smoldering anger as his secrets were openly displayed for all to hear. He took a calming breath, this was Gellert's plan, to keep him off-balance and then ride his own anger into victory "Why yes, why would I make the same mistakes of my predecessors and kill off all the labor and entertainment." He added with a small amount malice and a sneer at the end._

The Master quickly snapped at the bait "They have no value, mere sheep at best."

Tom smiled as he delivered his next line "I'd agree with you, but there's no reason in both of us being wrong."

The master was getting tired of the word games, his next words reflected it "Enough already, the board is set, make your first mistake."

Tom simply smiled as he moved into position "Your learning, better to be silent, then at least you only look dumb."

The master raised an eyebrow as his sarcasm dripped like honey "You should do well to listen to yourself or when in doubt just mumble young one."

Tom simply replied "I believe it is your move."

Gellert quietly smiled as he pitched "There's no rush, I have all night."

Tom's new teeth shined in the cool night air as he delivered "Ah yes, but I have all eternity." The master gulped at the last words.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

Harry and his immediate family were enjoying the boat ride, the seas were calm today. Almost like the were inviting them home to a seasoned lover. At the dock the family got their first look at their new home, the pier sparkling in chaste beauty. It was already agreed that Harry would be first, with Hermione, Nym, Vater, Mammie and Ragnuk right beside him. The rest would bring up the rear and try to stay as close together as possible. On the pier a sign boldly stated 'Welcome to Azkaban, As Above, So Below' in ruins only Harry and the girls could read.

As the group arrived the bearded short man fell to his knees and bowed his head. As a sign, once his knees struck the ground, every man in the town dropped and mirrored him. He spoke with great reverence, never lifting his head "Master, I am Eitri Dvergar, I and your servants bid you welcome home."

Harry, with every fiber of his being, tried to be graceful and kind as possible "Rise and be honored my people, I humbly thank you all for your warm welcome." with that the men dispersed and only bowed again if they passed the group.

Eitri Dvergar rose but kept his head lowered as he spoke "If you would follow me my liege, I will show you to your rightful home."

Harry had been warned to not say anything in public that could hurt him or his family and gently acknowledged the kind offer "Please lead the way Eitri Dvergar."

Eitri lowered his head some more at his shame "Please my liege I am a lowly servant, slave is to good for me. If you deem deserving Eitri will suffice."

Harry had to take a breath, he'd have to learn their customs in private. "As you say Eitri, please lead the way."

With his honor restored, he lifted his head and led the short journey to the Crystal Fortress. The whole group was amazed as the whole town shimmered in crystal glory with the raised fortress shining in the background. To their left was the black obelisk of Azkaban Prison. As they looked to their right, maybe a mile and a half back at the very edge of the town they saw the vast forest framing the edge. Harry had to ask "Eitri could you please answer a question?"

Eitri quickly snapped out "Always my Liege."

Harry groaned internally, but gently asked his question "Could you please tell us, how large the island is?"

Without blinking Eitri popped "One hundred, seventy two thousand, four hundred and eight square cubits my Liege."

Harry thought quick and converted the number "Is that about forty-nine square miles Eitri?"

Again Eitri said "As you say my Liege."

Harry thought off handedly "Anything live in the forest Eitri?"

Without missing a step the long-bearded short man answered "Your subjects my Liege."

Before Harry could ask another question, the gates of fortress lowered before them. The were quickly guided past the secondary and third ring of the defenses before they entered the front gate of the manor. This is where Eitri stopped, put his knees to the ground and bowed his head "I bid thee welcome home my Liege, may our enemies only know your wrath and your subjects your prosperity."

Harry started to bow his head to thank him, but was stopped by Eitri's words "Please do not shame me my Liege, I am your servant. Bid me good day and prosperity and I will eagerly go to fulfill your desire "

Caught off guard and humbled by his words, Harry did so "I bid you good day Eitri, please be prosperous in all your endeavors."

The man bowed once more as he got up and quickly left. As soon as he was gone the great doors to the manor opened. Inside they found a prone lady with her head touching the floor. As they entered she spoke "I am Aria Dvergar, your voice, and I bid you and your family welcome my Liege."

Harry was cautious as he responded "On behalf of me and my family I thank you for that warm welcome Aria Dvergar."

She quickly sucked in her breath, and tried to keep the tears out of her eyes "Please my Liege I am your voice, slave is to good for me. If you deem deserving Aria will suffice."

Harry sighed once again, as he tried to be humble "Thank you for your help Aria, could you please explain to me your duties."

She stood up sharply and with a flowing hand she gestured to the great hall behind her "Only in private my Liege."

Harry looked concerned and quickly asked "Is it alright if my family joined us?"

She quickly smiled and happily replied "Of course my Liege."

Once everyone was inside the great hall and the doors were closed. Everyone took a seat that Aria guided them too. Once positioned food and drink appeared, but Harry noticed none for Aria "Your not eating Aria?"

Aria smiled as she snatched an apple and took a quick bite, once she swallowed she proceeded to talk "I am your voice, and as such my mouth should not be filled. But at your request, I will dine with you my Liege."

Harry asked cautiously "Aria, are you allowed to call me Harry."

She laughed with gaiety "In private of course Harry."

Harry sighed with relief "So could you please tell me what your duties are Aria?"

She kept smiling as she eagerly talked "I am your voice, I speak to your subjects on your behalf so you will not lower your eyes. And in turn I bring their problems to your ears so they will not sully themselves."

Harry didn't know how to respond, so he tried his best "What, why, what do you mean by lower or sully?"

She sighed, trying to explain "You are our reason for living, without you our whole world would dissolve into nothingness once more and would return to our empty hollow lives as dementors." She smiled as she continued "We are happy to serve you and more importantly, you must understand it is your right to expect it. You are mother in our eyes, let me explain. Without you we have no life, no joy, no children, no homes, no town, no community you are everything to us and everything we can ever hope to appease. Do you understand Harry?"

Harry shook and nodded his head at the same time "I'm getting it, without me you don't exist. Now could you explain this lower and sully thing."

She clapped her hands enthusiastically "Of course. If your mother looks down on you or uses your full name, you feel shamed that is what we call lowering. You have unintentionally done this just by trying to be kind, but now you know. Now with sully, to ask something of your mother is like asking for a gift you know you are unworthy to receive." She could tell he was about to ask a question so she quickly moved on "You are everything to us, you are life, to ask anything from the life giver would be to ask to much, so that is sully, okay?"

Harry smiled, which made her beam that much brighter "Okay, but why does my smiling make you that much happier?"

She just kept smiling in pure joy "If you made your mother smile, would you expect anything less."

Harry took that in stride, and just nodded. Hermione tapped his arm "Is it okay to ask?"

Harry just shrugged "Don't know, give it a try."

Hermione did "Um Aria is it okay if I ask a question?"

Her smile sparkled as she playfully answered "You just did, would you like to try for another mother?"

Hermione was shocked, "Um what?"

Confusion riddled Aria's face "What do you mean what, mother?"

Hermione tried again "I mean why did you call me mother?"

Aria quickly grasped her mistake and fell to the ground weeping "I am sorry mother, I did not mean to offend."

Harry interrupted, and tried to help "Aria please get up, could you explain why you did call Hermione mother."

As she stood up, she wiped the tears away and did as she was commanded "I'll try to explain. She is mother, every heir mother produces, gives us life. She is branded in your soul, so we always know who our mothers are."

Nym picked up on that quirk of titles and asked quickly "And how many mothers do you have Aria?"

Happy to answer a happy question, she answered with pride "Three, I see you too mother Dvergar."

Nym was perplexed by the answer "Dvergar, isn't that your last name?"

Aria shook her head in joyful exuberance "Dvergar is our race, you have come home after all these long years, I can see the lines of your past, a child of the Dvergar, at peace with the earth."

Nym swallowed afraid of the next question "What is a Dvergar?"

Aria literally bounced in her seat as she explained "Dvergar, have been called many things in the past. Most have called us the Northern Dwarves who favored rocks, the earth, deathliness, luck, technology, craft, metal work, wisdom, and greed. But in truth we are all these things and more, we are the shape shifters of the land and ourselves. Does that answer your question mother?"

Nym happily smiled "In more ways than one, so can you shape shift also?"

"Of course mother." Aria started clapping her hands and every time they touched a new face and body appeared, she stopped after about ten changes reverting back to her original form.

Hermione had to ask "So is this the real you or just another form Aria?"

Aria looked at her, with a complexity that echoed time "I am all these, but this is the real me. Is that all right mother?"

Nym helped Hermione out quickly "What she means to say it is always her in each of the forms, but this is the form she knows above all others. Is that right Aria?"

She giggled in excitement as she answered "Oh most definitely mother."

Harry thought of an important question and so he asked it "Can you leave the island?"

Aria's brow furrowed in quiet concentration "Why would I Harry, this is my home?"

Harry tried to ask very gently "Well you said that Nym was returning, that meant someone had to go, I figured?" He left the question hanging in the air.

She smiled serenely as she carefully answered "Some are not fit to stay, they get ideas in their heads thinking of the outside world instead of focusing on their chores. They are given tidings and wares and sent to find their fortune. Most come back begging to be allowed back to the simple ways, some find peace outside our borders and we wish them the best. Does this please you Harry?"

Harry scratched his head to figure out an answer "I just want everyone to be happy, to have a choice."

This must have been the right answer, for Aria screamed with glee "We are all free to do as we choose and so we choose to do as we wish Harry."

Vater now thought up a question, he expressed it as always "Child when we arrived, I noticed only men greeting us, are there no women or children about?"

Again her brow furrowed in quiet concentration "Men are the outside of the home, women are the inside and children are to learn and grow to be man or woman."

Nym got a sly look and voiced it "How do the men and women meet for they can have these families, Aria?"

Aria stood up and started to glide along the floor "At dances, celebrations, at birthday's and parties. Wherever joy may find us and put us in it's path."

Mammie asked gently but with a hint of a prod "And what about you Aria, do you have a man?"

She blushed deeply as she nodded her head "You have met him, Eitri is very fine I'm just waiting for his chin whiskers to grow out a bit."

Nym's curiosity was going to get the better of her, she threw it out "Why chin whiskers?"

Aria just flatly stated, with a gleam in her eye "The better to hold onto the ride of course mother." Which left many in the party blushing to their ears. The next question deepened that red to a fine burn "Isn't that why you keep you hair long mother?"

Hermione, Harry and Nym "EEKED" at the same exact time, which got most of the table giggling at their innocence.

Aria just shrugged her shoulders and softly stated "It must be an out-lander thing." which increased some of the giggling.

After Harry could compose himself, he asked another question "So how many live on the island Aria?"

Again her brow twisted and turned, but finally she gave up "You'd have to be more specific Harry. There are many plants, animals, and races, and some migrate. So what do you mean?"

Harry thought carefully "How many different type of races?"

Aria thought quickly "Above or below, Harry?"

Harry stumbled "Above or below what?"

Aria answered quickly "Above or below the ground?"

Harry asked as fast as he could "Well how far are we talking above or below?"

Aria shot back " One hundred, seventy two thousand, four hundred and eight square cubits above and below the ground Harry."

Harry had heard that answer before from Eitri "So are you telling me that there are races that live forty-nine miles below the ground and some that live forty-nine miles above?"

Aria gently smiled "Oh no, the ROK Guardians of the heavens would never deem themselves to be called a race and we only work down to reach the fire of Andvari and as luck would have it it's around forty-nine miles exactly."

Harry thought back to the sign, and verbalized it "Welcome to Azkaban, As Above, So Below."

Aria started jumping up and down and clapping "You can read it." She whipped out a little tablet and placed it before Harry "Can you read this Harry?"

Harry quickly looked at the foreign scratches as the words formed into his mind, he read the words aloud " So begins the law. Do what you will, so long as it harms none. For love is law, love all under law. But keep pure your highest ideal, strive ever towards it; let nothing stop you or turn you aside, for mine is the secret way which opens up the door to joy. You have obeyed the law. But mark well, when you receive good, so equally are you bound to return good threefold. So ends the law.

With elation she asked "Harry could you please repeat everything you said." When he did she wrote everything down line by line and then she asked "Just one more time please Harry." which he did.

When she was done, finally Harry had to ask "Why was that so important?"

With a giddiness she quickly explained "Don't you know Harry, that was Atlantic Cuneiform script from about twelve thousand years ago, no one can read it." She blushed slightly "Until now that is."

Hermione gasped, and looked hard at Harry and then exclaimed "Your a polyglot Harry!"

Harry's confusion radiated through "A what Mione?"

Hermione crossed her arms "Really Harry, a polyglot. A person that has the ability to converse and understand in any language, your a polyglot."

Harry harrumphed, then mockingly stated "That's okay I'm not the only poly, Nym's a polymorph and your a polymath, so there." he blew a raspberry to actuate his statement.

Hermione brought her hand up to her face like it was so obvious "Oh my god your right, it makes perfect sense."

Nym didn't see what made sense and so she asked it "Okay miss poly-what, explain."

Hermione lowered her eyes, and Nym could feel the temperature starting to dip "Polymath Nym, is a person who is able to understand multiple concepts of knowledge and bind them together. And you our sweet Nymphadora are a polymorph, someone who is able to change anything about herself at whim, but that also includes your fighting style, loyalty and emotions."

Nym was impressed, she expressed it "Damn girl." which got Hermione blushing.

Harry sighed, they had gotten off track "Okay so back to the writing, what is so important about it Aria?"

She brightened just a hair more, if that was even possible "These were the laws passed down from generation to generation, but lost to their exact meaning." She smiled with an air of rejoicement emanating from her "We now know the exact words. May I now act as your voice and spread the word."

Harry looked to the others to make sure it was okay, with quick nods he told her "Please do so Aria."

With all the talk above the table, no one had really had a chance to eat. So they made sure to do so, as Harry waited patiently. He still had questions to ask about the different races, and the population.

After about four hours a very ruffled and wind-swept Aria entered the great hall. She plopped down into a chair and then proceeded to drink some cool refreshing juice. When she caught the others looking at her she instantly became nervous. "Is there something I can do for you Harry?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to ask gently "Um well you see Aria, we don't know where our rooms are, where supposed to set up our household or who we were supposed to ask, could you help us."

She fell weeping to the ground and started begging "My eyes are lowered my Liege, I have failed you. In my joy of task, I forgot your basic needs. I must be punished my Liege."

Harry shushed her, and calmly stated "There is no need for punishment, I sent you on a task and didn't think it through. So is there someone to show us to our rooms?"

As she picked herself off the floor, regained a hint of her smile "Just say 'Elf"." When she finished and elf appeared next to her, the elf looked exactly like Mammie and Vater in their natural state.

He bowed quickly "How may I be of service madam?"

She bowed back just as low "It was just a demonstration sir elf, now our Liege knows how to call for help."

The elf saw Harry sitting at the table and fell to the floor in abject terror "My apologies my Liege, strip the flesh from my bones for my insolence. Please I beg you my Liege."

Quickly Aria intervened "You punishment sir elf will be to escort, the family to their rooms and show them their spaces."

The elf cocked his head to the side and spoke quickly "That is no punishment madam."

She quickly added "I wasn't done sir elf. You shall do all these things while walking on your hands for the rest of the day."

The elf's eyes brightened up and quickly flipped to his hands "This way if you please." The elf guided them using his feet. The group looked to Harry and her answered the unasked question "I still have some things to find out, you go one ahead I'll catch up."

Both Nymphadora and Hermione sat back down beside him and stated it stereo "We'll catch up."

Once they were alone Harry started asking the questions once more "So where did you go Aria?"

She happily stated "Well I went to all the heralds, so they could spread the word through the realm."

Hermione picked up the questioning "So how many heralds are there?"

Aria quickly responded "One-hundred and eight, mother."

"Is that for all the different races, one for each?" Hermione inquired

Aria just shook her head "No mother all the locations."

Hermione was bout to start again but Harry had an idea "Is there a place where everything is written down about all the current races, population, income generated, things of that nature Aria?"

Aria smiled big and bright "Of course my Liege, just call for "The Book.'"

Harry asked sceptically "A book?"

Aria shook her head once more "No Harry it's possessive, 'The Book' is a master book for every book in the library." At the mention of library Hermione's eyes glassed over, Harry snapped his fingers in front of her face and gestured for Aria to continue "It belongs to you and is very temperamental if others try to call it. It may respond if one of our mothers call it, but I think they would have to stroke it's spine quite a few times before that would occur."

Hermione asked curiously "Is it sentient?"

Aria happily nodded her head "Of course mother Selkie."

There was that term again, Harry had to ask "Okay could you please explain why she is mother Selkie?"

Aria looked curiously at them "My Liege, I can see the lines of every ones past to the now, I mean no disrespect. But even if I couldn't see that mothers' bushy hair is a tell. It cries of the Selkies, basking in the water frolicking with her lover under the midday sun." Hermione blushed deeply as a secret fantasy was revealed, Aria didn't stop "Seven generations ago, her grandmother shed her skin for the love of a man. She loved him more than the great whirls of the water and in her love she bore him a fine daughter. But one day the sea made it's claim for all that joy and swallowed him up under the waves. To sad to go back to the betrayer, she raised her daughter in the ways of man and never looked back." She turned to Hermione, with a tear hung in her eye "That is the tragedy that befell your family mother, but it is also your birthright. Every puddle of water calls to you, whether it be in mud or the pits of the ocean locks. They are yours, whether you believe or not."

Hermione thought deeply of the tale and how well Aria recited it "Thank you for telling me, I've always wondered."

Aria shimmered with pride "Oh no mother, it is always my pleasure. I live to speak the truth and bring joy to you. When you finally do embrace the sea I wish to know if the sea has seen or not seen me. Will you do that for me mother?"

It was a curious question, and Hermione contemplated on it for quite a bit, in the end all she could say was "I'll try my best."

Aria profusely offered "Thank you, thank you mother, I know that you will."

Harry got back on track, and called out "The Book would you please come to me?" But nothing happened.

Harry looked questioningly to Aria. She stated "Be forceful my Liege, it's quite stubborn in it's slumber."

Harry thought about it, 'forceful ehh' "The Book, NOW!" Instantly the book appeared, Harry looked hard at it with toughened eyes "The next time I have to ask like that, may be your last. Am I understood?" the book quivered in its reply.

Harry started asking questions, and the book responded verbally and popped up a picture if the case may be "Centaur population?"

Reply "3 Herds: 1st Herd 27, 2nd Herd 32, 3rd Herd 49... total 108, Location Varied."

"Most Dangerous Population?"

Reply "Basilisks: Population 5, location Underground Cavern Northeast Quadrant. 7 miles square by 49 miles deep, connected to Level 23"

"Dragon Population?"

Reply "Migratory: Fluctuating Herd of 28 to 34 Royal Blacks, Location Central Nest Grounds. Permanent Royal Blacks 7 connected to Bank and Level 4 "

"Goblin Population?"

Reply "Population 904, Correction 905, Location Azkaban Bank and 46 miles down 3 miles square, underground connection with Main Rail System."

" Dvergar Population in Realm?"

Reply "Population 3003, Locations Many. Titles Many"

"Services Offered in Realm?"

Reply "Are you testing me, my Liege... Everything. Economy completely self sustaining."

Harry spoke out in concern "I didn't see any storage, How is that possible?"

Reply "Underground Warehouses, Locations Varied through Levels 1 through 2, Connected by Rail, Rough Livestock Holding Pens levels 3 through 9, Fruit Trees Level 10 through 12, Farming Levels 13 through 21, Tree Farming Levels 27 through 31, Metal Storage Levels 46 through 48, Mining and Forge Level 49."

Harry interrupted "How is that possible?"

Reply "Fresh magma, magically mined produces the finest gems, metals and minerals available."

Harry had a question pop into his head "How many floors are in a level and can you describe them?"

Reply "13 floors on average, except for level 49 and spiders. Each floor is 200 feet Thick, space 200 feet tall, good soil changes height by 57 feet on levels 3 through 31."

Harry hesitated to ask "Spider Population?"

Reply "Indigenous Population Acromantula level 22 through 23, Population Large 522000 to 627000, cannibalism produces the finest silk and they only eat one another... hehhehheh."

Harry just stuttered in surprise "That's just sick, Elf Population?"

Reply "Population 8468, Location Fortress and Levels 10 through 31."

"Other Sentient Populations?"

"Sirens Migratory, Selkie Migratory, Veela Warrior Colony Population 197, Location Northern Forest, and Beach, Ogre/Death Guards Population 607/152, Location Levels 10 through 31/Fortress and Azkaban Prison, Merpeople Limnal Village Population 9108, Location Finis Lake that flows to Atlantic Ocean, Sprites, Fairies, Nymphs..." and the list went on and into the hard hours of the night. Eventually Harry and the girls called for a break and asked to be led up to their rooms by one of the elfs. When they arrived everyone had already went to bed, it seemed like a good idea, they were led to one room and after they each took a round in the baths the quickly kipped off to sleep.

Harry woke up stroking the soft fine hairs, curling them around his index finger as he gently pulled on them. Feeling the fiber and the texture as he kept wrapping, twisting, and tugging the downy thatch. Even as he kept playing it didn't register with his brain what he was doing, not until he heard the enraptured moans coinciding with his impish tugs. When he opened, he was shocked to see Nym's labored breathing, her tilted head arched back with her eyes all a flutters and then to see what his spirited hand had been up to. He slowly drew his idle hand away and mentally scorned it only to be stopped by "No Harry, let it frolic in my pasture, like in our timeless dream." She grabbed his back and placed it on the weeping tuft, rubbing it back and forth "Now my lord, let it roam." Harry was lost in the contact, lost in the sounds, lost in rapturous moment, even as she panted so hard in a whine. In a enthralled moment she screamed in ecstasy, startling Harry, as she squeezed her nubile thighs so hard that they clasped down on his roving fingers, preventing further exploration in the soppy mound.

Harry was worried "Did I do something wrong Nym?"

As she turned, giddiness danced in her heated eyes and in an aroused whisper "Oh no Harry, something very very right."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that he had hurt her. Sensing his care and concern she leaned over and captured his lips within hers and when she had his full attention she caressed his ear with her timbered voice "Please don't doubt yourself, my love. It's a burden you need not carry." Her lips curled into a rascally grin, but the moment was broken as the bed bucked.

Turning and leaning to see the cause of the disturbance, they were paralyzed in surprise. Hermione had her delicious rump lifted in the air as her fingers madly flitted in and out of her short-cropped mound. Her head was thrashing side to side, her mouth hung open in silent rapture, as her fingers danced in the anguished sopping threadbare dune. Her hips jutted to an apex in crowned glory, before crashing down one last time in blissful release. An elated smirk hung on her face as a trophy, her eyes basking behind ecstatic lids as she slowly coiled into a post-climatic lump.

Harry slipped over and nuzzled her behind her ear, spooking her but his remembered hands quickly soothed her, he whispered "That was beautiful Mione, can I do that for you someday?"

A shy nod was all he received as she relaxed deeper into his loving embrace. All to soon the morning was high and it was time to get up. Very soon they developed a rhythm, the girls had full control of that bathroom that they shared while Harry waited for his turn. When they exited, their plans unfolded as Harry got to see them in all their unmasked splendor. His eyes were locked on both of them, unable to advert his vision from the sprited sight. Both girls wore the same mischievous grins as they had to physically guide him to bathroom. Once he was behind the closed door, the girls tinkling laugh could be heard echoing throughout the room.

Hermione fell to the bed in laughter as her naked legs kicked up playfully "Did you see his look Nym, I think we broke him.

Nym fell beside Hermione, laughing as she did so "That look, I'm putting it in a pensieve." She turned gayly to Mione "It was a good idea."

Hermione puffed up at the unexpected compliment "Why thank you sister dear, I believe it was a joint effort though. Don't you think."

Nym giddily shook her long locks as she responded "Nah, he's a guy, boobs." She chuckled out loud "Any time, any where, boobs can grab a man's full attention."

Hermione cupped her airing orbs, as she responded "But mine are so small, not like those honkers you throw around."

Nym self consciously touched her own at that statement "Yeah, they are a little on the big side, but that doesn't mean yours aren't nice. Mine are more like" She struggled with the thought "flesh bags. I mean look at them. They just kind of hang there, and look at the size of my nipples, they're like washers. At least yours are palm size, pink perky and dainty."

Not to be out done, Hermione flipped on her side "Yeah but look a my thighs." She squeezed right at the back right before it met her rump "I have crinkles, I'm only fourteen for Pete's sake."

Nym shook her head "It's called cellulite dear, but I know a couple of tricks that should help." With Mione's rapt attention she continued "Three things, drink more water, maybe put some muscles on those thighs, and a little sun wouldn't hurt you."

Hermione sighed to herself, and re-grabbed her twins "Well what about these?"

Nym just laughed "You still have some growing to do." She looked deeply into her sister's eyes "It really doesn't matter, eventually we'll probably get the baby boobs."

Hermione genuinely asked "Baby boobs?"

Nym laughed as she answered "You know right after a baby, we get to keep some of that. Didn't you know?"

Hermione just shook her head which caused Nym to laugh even more "Oh the things I need to teach you."

Hermione asked "What things?"

But it never got answered as a stunned Harry was stuck in the doorway, basking in the sight of two naked girls lounging on the bed. Nym pipped up "You best get used to it Potter, were going to be around for a l-o-n-g time." Shooting an eye down to he own nakedness to clarify her point.

With his blush in his hands, and the spry laughter of two girls ringing in his ears, Harry made his way to the door and ran down the stairs. Hermione slapped Nym's arm playfully "You're so bad."

Nym nodded to the point "But truthful, we best get ready before he makes a fool of himself."

Things became quite regular, everyday Harry and the ladies would learn more things about the realm, the family would keep getting the household set up and the girls would torture his senses every morning like it was something they were groomed to do.

On one day as they were talking to Aria they found out something really interesting, Harry justified his questions "So let me get this straight, we have hellhounds?"

He was getting used to her happy laughter as she responded "Of course Harry."

Harry just kept digging with deeper questions "Can we use them?"

Aria thought inquisitively "Of course, they are yours Harry."

Harry put the last question out, before changing the subject "How do I get them to help me?"

Aria thought harder on this subject, making sure her answer was perfect "You'd go down to the pens Level 4, third floor and ask them. It's quite simple."

Harry moved along "Now tomorrow we have to leave, to go to the Ministry, is there anything I need to do?"

Aria became frantic, as she started making notes and calling elfs, before she calmed down. Harry had to ask "What's all that about Aria?"

She started clapping her hands as she grinned "Plans Harry, to get the coach and nightmares ready, the death guard prepared, the tailor to come over and get everyone fitted, the goblins informed that the family would need their vestments, the forge put on high-alert for the families armor and weapons the shadow men to scope out the area..." Eventually she ended with "Just a little bit of this and that, Harry."

Harry was flabbergasted, he spoke it "Why all the preparations, I mean, it's just to the Ministry?"

Aria actually huffed as she explained "Nothing is just my Liege, you represent everything about our realm. You make plans, we make sure they happen, but happen safely." She added with a little blush to her cheeks "You still have no heirs my Liege and even then they will need to be nurtured to benefit the land."

Harry was stumped and quickly added "Should I tell you I was also planning to do some light shopping and a night out with the ladies Aria?" The movement of her pen was all he needed to know that he definitely should of.

Getting ready was a chore, not just for himself, but for his family as well. Every measurement had to be made to ensure the proper fit, and then the armor had to be included so it didn't clash with ensemble. Everyone in some capacity or another had an assigned crown, even Ted, Dan and Emma were not spared as expected grandparents to the future heirs. Every weapon was looked at and evenly evaluated for each member, and there was no exception, everyone must be armed with something besides a wand. Harry also had to inspect the Death Guards, Shadow Men and Nightmares, to officially approve all Aria's choices. In all these things Aria hung by the side, doing the talking, making sure everything was perfect in every detail, nothing was left to chance.

As the day was rapping up, and everyone else was getting ready, the trio were making plans of their own. It had been almost a year since the last time they had gotten a chance to use the trunk and they were going to take full advantage of a couple of free hours. Nym wanted to work on her dueling, Harry was focusing on a runic assembly and Hermione wanted to get some time in on potions. They opened up the trunk and Mione proceeded to go first, that was when all hell broke loose. Aria came into the room weeping in a hysterical fit, screaming "What happened to mother, where is she?" she fell to the floor sobbing anguish.

A sudden realization occurred to Harry, he went over to the open trunk and called down to her "Mione you might want to get up here."

He could hear Hermione huffing up the steps "Really Harry, I just got down there." When she emerged from the Fidelius trunk, Aria instantly lunged for her, sobbing into Mione's thigh. She started stroking the

overwrought girl with all the compassion she could muster, looking heart-stricken to have worried her so.

Aria sobbed while quietly murmuring "We thought we lost you, we thought we lost you." still weeping into the soaked jeans that covered Hermione's thigh.

Harry got a thought, and went over to the trunk, pushing in the time dilator that hung on the door. Quickly he stepped in and popped back out, taking notice that no one was in an uproar. Silently he sighed, then spoke "Looks like we can't use the trunk like before, the time dilator interferes with their perception of us. So no more fun trips like before."

Hermione looked heart-broken at the idea, but eventually accepted it with a casual shrug of her shoulders. Nym just thought it was cool device but quickly decided that peace of mind was better than a quick room in the dueling ring.

In time Aria was satiated enough to let go of her 'mother' and could sit normally, well normal for her. She voiced her fears finally "It was awful, I was standing there enjoying the day and then all of sudden you were gone. It was like someone ripped a happy thought out of my soul."

Hermione quickly asked "Was it just you or...?" leaving the question open.

Aria shook her head as tears leaked against her smiling face "The whole realm was moaning in despair at the loss, it was quite sudden."

Hermione didn't know what to say and just patted the sweet girl on redden knee. Eventually she spoke up again, with pain pulling on her heart-strings "You won't do that again, will you mother?"

Everyone new the answer to that, but Hermione verbalized it "No Aria, never again."

Joy flooded the once stricken face as she embraced Hermione "Oh thank you mother, thank you. You don't know how pleased this makes me."

Hermione rolled her head trying not to grimace from the hug, she grunted out "I think I do." which made the relieved young lady release her hold with a bashful sheen to her face.

Soon they were being placed in separate rooms for their final fittings and dress and all to soon escorted to the carriages. The rest of the family had the options of the first four carriages but Harry, Hermione and Nym had to sit in the second to the last. The last contained an extra group of Death Guards that would be securing the premises. On each lower corner of the carriage was a step like stirrup and above was a hand hold for each Death Guard. With everyone in place, the carriages moved in a quick pace, but inside nothing even budged or moved.

As they arrived at the ministry, the carriages slowed down to a gentle trot, when they did so the Death Guards lept off and extend around the entrance in a fan pattern. Dan, Emma, Ted and Andi exited the first carriage, followed shortly by Harry's family in the next two, Ragnuk Aria, and Griphook were in the later group. When Harry's carriage finally pulled up the last carriage emptied all their occupants, about nine Death Guards emerged wearing the black armor with green and red trim. Each face was hidden behind a mask of an indifferent snarl, their lower jaws jutted out with two tusks protruding out, they were quite intimidating. As they exited all of the guards bowed low to the ground, with their peripheral vision on high focus. As Harry and the Ladies feet landed, the Death Guards shouted in unison "We live to die for our Liege," and pounded their chests in measured practice, while shouting "Who, who, whoah! Who, who, whoah! Who, who, whoah!"

Not a person that witnessed the event could say that the guards weren't zealous in their loyalty, air had less loyalty to lungs than they did. A little boy no more than six was on the outskirts of the guards, waving a little pad, screaming at the top of his spectrum "Harry Potter, Harry Potter."

Harry made his way over and took a knee, as the crowd rushed forward, the guards growled back, the rush stopped instantly. Harry looked at the wide eyes of the boy and then gently asked "How can I help you?"

The boy smiled in nervousness, as he handed the pad forward "Can I have your atograp Mister Potter?"

The kid was so adorable, Harry asked his name and quickly did so. The crowd feeling that they could demand the same thing started shouting at Harry for autographs, questions raging all across the board, one made the mistake of reaching for Harry only to have his wrist crushed by one the fanatic Death Guards.

Harry then got up and joined the ladies as they swept into the ministry and over to the main desk. Stan was still on duty, he looked at the assembled group and waved them through, remembering the last time Harry Potter had come to visit. They made their way over to the press gallery and then got into position for the announcement that had been prepared beforehand.

Once their group was seated and the Guards in place were the press allowed in, Ragnuk address the press since we was the organizer of the event. He looked over to the crowd, as he pressed his presence forward, when the crowd was settled he began "It is my pleasure to introduce the Honorable Doctor Daniel Granger, he has prepared a statement and will not take any questions afterwards the right honorable Theodore Tonks will read a prepared statement, he will not take any questions afterwards." He paused for effect, taking a sip of water "Concluding this, Prince Harry's representative will speak on his behalf, a short question period will follow." He swayed his arm to Dan "And now it is my distinguished honor to introduce the Honorable Doctor Daniel Granger." A polite smattering of a applause greeted the statement.

Dan cleared his throat, as the words slowly tumbled out "Doctor and Doctor Danial Granger are pleased to announce the magically binding engagement of their daughter Hermione Jean Granger to Harry James Potter, only son of the late Lord & Lady James Potter. Godric's Hollow, England. Thank you." Already pandemonium had broke out as reporter's started throwing out rapid-fired questions, Dan ignored them all as he took his seat.

Ted lifted his head high as he took his place at the podium "Lord and Lady Theodore Tonks are pleased to announce the magically binding engagement of their daughter _Nymphadora Vulpecula Tonks_ to Harry James Potter, only son of the late Lord & Lady James Potter. Godric's Hollow, England. Thank you." Again the reporters fired off questions to be ignored again.

Finally Aria rose up in full battle dress, stalking to the podium, she lived up to her title " His Royal Highness Prince Harry James Potter of Wessex, Protector of Roma and the North Sea Empire, Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the British Empire, along with Her Grace Hermione Jean Granger the Countess of Shrewsbury, and Her Grace _Nymphadora Vulpecula Tonks_ The Countess of Huntingdom wish to announce their magically binding engagement to all their relations, friends and subjects this Friday the fifteenth of July 1994." She looked around the assembled, mentally daring any one of them to belittle her Liege. They now knew this was not some simple declaration, this was the monarchy making it's intentions known, in another words tread very-bloody-lightly. She started "I will acknowledge one at a time by raised hand, that person will be allowed one intelligent question, I will present one return." She looked sternly around the room "This will be allowed for ten minutes, You may begin."

A woman in an florescent-green leather, jeweled spectacles and waving thick fingered hands ending in two-inch crimson painted nails was the first to begin "Rita Skeeter! I write for the Daily Prophet. But, of course, you already know that, don't you?" Not getting a response but just a glare, she asked her question "So you are saying that Harry Potter is engaged to two girls, is that correct."

Aria looked at her like she was stupid, her answer was better "No, His Royal Highness Prince Harry James Potter of Wessex, Protector of Roma and the North Sea Empire, Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the British Empire is now engaged to two Countesses of the Court of Wessex."

A woman in golfer pants, and zing-zagged sweater got the next question " Betty Braithwaite for the Daily Profit, How did his grace and the two ladies in question become magically bonded?"

Aria quickly fielded the question "Through soul bind, His Royal Highness Prince Harry James Potter of Wessex, Protector of Roma and the North Sea Empire, Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the British Empire saved each of the Countesses in turn which has now led to the magical binding."

One reporter shouted "Eduardus Lima for the Daily Profit, have they already consummated their engagement out of wedlock?"

Aria pointed at the man and hissed to one of the guards, "He insulted our Liege, get him out now. One piece or a thousand it makes no difference!"

With the Death Guard moving towards him, Eduardus literally ran through a shuttered window to get away. The rest of the reports took note and decided to gently tread on the courts patience.

The next man called was the most eccentric looking mage, he was slightly cross-eyed, with shoulder-length white hair the texture of candyfloss. To accent his difference he wore a white cap whose tassel dangled in front of his nose and robes the color of a eye-watering shade of egg-yolk yellow. An odd symbol, rather like a triangular eye, glistened from a golden chain around his neck, as he spoke it swayed back and forth "Xeno Lovegood of the Quibbler, if I may mine is a two part question." Receiving and elegant nod from Aria he continued "When did his grace realize that he loved two ladies completely and how long into their courtship did it take him to acknowledge these feelings?"

Aria hadn't gone over that question with her Liege she was simply unable to respond. Luckily a bull-frogged voice helped out "My child has been in the use of a time dilator, so time is completely irrelevant, but for your second question I would say the summer of 92 is when he truly fell in love and then acknowledge it." Aria nodded to the man in appreciation as he retook his seat.

In the next following minutes the questions stayed pretty much in line with the ones before Xeno, until a shapely well defined younger witch received her chance. She was dressed in latest fashion to slay, with make-up gently applied, with not a single thing outlandish, she was the epitome of chic, she asked in a cool voice "Zamira Gulch with Witch Weekly. Now that his grace has two betrothals would he be willing to consider a third? Our readers are dying to find out."

Aria smirked at the blatant question, and answered accordingly "If there is a third, and that is a big if, she knows who she is. His Royal Highness Prince Harry James Potter of Wessex, Protector of Roma and the North Sea Empire, Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the British Empire would never deny his love to one such as she." And with that, the announcement was concluded.

The reports maid a bee-line to get their stories to press, once the room was sealed, the Death Guards stepped out and everyone breathed a sigh of relief that the announcement was done. Harry put on a lopsided grin to Vater "Great save by the way." Nym and Mione echoed the sentiment.

Harry clapped his hands together as he started up "Okay, I still have some plans of a light lunch, Some clubbing and then a late dinner, anyone else care to join us?"

Voices popped up in support, disagreement and many thing in between, Harry stopped it all by just talking "You don't have to come," He looked around the room "Your invited, but this is going to happen, whether you agree or not." He looked into each of his brides-to-be and entwined his hands within theirs "We must celebrate the announcement and we plan to do just that." After things were decided on who would go and who would go home, Harry lent over to talk to Aria "You know you don't have to come Aria, I know there is going to be a celebration back home."

Aria lent in, in return "Eitri is shaped to look like one of the guards, we'll celebrate with you my Liege."

Harry just grunted in acknowledgment rubbing his hands together in glee "So who wants to party?" Which made some of the faces grimace in riposte.

The fiancees and their respective parents would all go, with Aria and her husband accompanying them. The rest would head back home or their respective homes. Once they were back into the carriages it was a short trip to The Table Cafe, that exuded a homey and comfortable ambiance, with smooth jazz playing in the background. Harry had choose this place because it was only a stone's throw from the South Bank, where Harry wanted to spend the rest of the day. With the tour of Thames just a jaunt away, and the Ministry of Sound, within walking distance, he hoped he had planned everything right.

After the late light brunch, they made their way way over to the Thames river tour. Harry leaned back as everyone started to relax, Emma and Dan had the photo bug and were snapping shots at every opportunity. Along the way, they passed such sights as the first Roman crossing of the River Thames, the tallest building in Europe, the Shard, a full-size reconstruction of the Golden Hinde, Sir Francis Drake's 16th century warship, a breath-taking vista of the glistening skyscrapers of Canary Wharf, London's financial district; and a close-up of a genuine WWII warship, the HMS Belfast. Everyone was enjoying themselves as they chatted about one sight or another, when they arrived back at the dock, three hours had past and it was time for some dinner.

For dinner had decided to take everyone to the Roast, that he had booked in advanced. The were greeted with live piano music, just above the hustle and bustle of Borough Market laid as the back drop. After everyone got their orders out, Harry and the girls languished in absolute comfort, as they gazed at the early night sky the could make out St. Paul's hugging to the roof lines as they took in the sounds as the night began picking up. Within moments the fried Braddock White duck's egg with Bath Pig chorizo and baby squid, and Isle of Mull hand-dived scallops with whipped cauliflower and Sillfield farm wild boar bacon was the starter. From there it only got better as Harry and Nym had stuck to the traditional Beef Wellington, while Hermione had gone for the roast of lleyn lamb shoulder, Emma, Ted and Andi had gone for the mint chops, while the rest had gone for the Slow-Roast pork belly with a huge strip of crackling wrapped up, the sounds that hung around their table could of made a sailor blush as everyone savored every bite.

After the dinner was finished, Harry handed out little packages out to each and everyone and then explained "Glamored armor to look like muggle clothing is not the same as dance dress, I want everyone to have fun tonight." After paying the bill, and kipping off to get changed he came back to a group eager to dance.

Harry handed out everyone their VIP braclets and explained with a shy nod to Aria "This are for the VIP lounge, they also have a tracking charm and can only be taken off by you. Also included is a panic button in case any thing happens, now with that said lets go have some fun."

They arrived in glamored carriages, their guards flanking them as they went pass the door man. Once inside Harry and his group were led to the room while the guards spread out. The Techno beat was already bouncing in the air. Harry looked to Kreacher and Chloe "If you want there is a bridge that you can watch from?"

Mammie shook her head "I'll be having my dances tonight, thank you very much." which led to a grumbling Vater.

Harry looked to the group and smiled joyously "Simple rules, have fun."

Nym and Hermione grabbed Harry as he was led to the dance floor, from there on Harry was lost to grind, rhythm, sway and steps throughout the night. The girls had so much energy it was tough to keep up, but keep up they did. Even as Emma had to take a breath, they knew they would come back. To sum up the experience, a night to remember. The night was perfect, and worth every penny. The service at the club was outstanding the staff treated everyone amazingly. Harry had never seen the girls so relaxed as they danced oblivious to any stares, this night was just to be.

By the time they left it was five in the morning, and a very happy tired exuded from the group. The Guards were never out of position as they formed their protective ring around the exiting group entering the awaiting carriages.

It was three days later in the early morning hours, when a stunned Cissy could be heard shouting "I can't fucking believe it." The usually very prim and proper lady in public had just verbally shattered her persona. There was a man knelling inside the ring of four intimidating Death Guards with a big red bow tied around his noggin and sporting a brand new leash at his neck. A colored sign with sparkling lights sang "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday Sev and Cissy, Happy Birthday to You!" One of the Guards was holding onto the leash of the humbled, nude and muzzled Fenrir Greyback. As Cissy stepped forward the Guard handed her the tag that was attached to it with a smug expression. As the humor graced her smile, she gently read the flowing script, "For all the birthdays we missed, we decided to get you a puppy, remove the tag when you want to complete the spell. Love Harry, Mione, Nym & Azkaban. P.S. It's been cured and by extension, So have you." She quickly cast a patronus to Sev with the short message "Come quick to the great Hall!" and then sat back smiling.

When Severus Snape arrived in a near panic, the sight before him left him gobsmacked. As Cissy handed him the note, he did the only thing humanly possible at the perverse spectacle and laughed. The laugh could be heard throughout the fortress for almost five minutes. When he was finally able to compose himself, he looked to Cissy, clasped her hand and then took possession of their new charge. As he surveyed their new gift, he simply uttered "Well I hope he's house-trained."

Cissy genuinely smiled as she responded "Well the best fun is in the training dear."

Severus smirked "Of course you correct." Looked back down to the broken eyes as they shied away "I believe, he needs some exercise, care to walk him dear?"

Cissy quietly thought about it "But to what end, where are we to even keep him."

At that, one of the Guards spoke up "At your leisure, when it is not in your presence, it has a special kennel where it may eat, drink, sleep and defecate." He added with a sneer "When it becomes unsightly, there is a team of groomers on stand-by." Fenrir actually cringed and yapped with a whine.

Severus asked with a shutter after hearing the noise "Does he think he is a dog?"

The Guard shook his head "Not at all Sir, once you remove the tag it is a puppy." He added with an unnerving gleam "A female puppy."

Cissy was flabbergasted by the remark, and with an expert eye she quickly confirmed the Guards statement. As she admired the work on the muzzle, she had to ask about it.

The Guard shrugged his shoulders "Puppies are known to teeth, wouldn't want it to accidentally bite it's new owners now would we." As he playfully scratched behind Fenrir's ear, the new puppy actually wagged it's hind-quarters.

She looked at Severus and then asked "Together?". With a nod of his head and a sharp snapping sound following soon after. The only proof that a human had been sitting there was a lone tag that now fluttered in the dusty breeze. In it's place sat a three-headed Cerberus puppy with the blazing coat of a hell hound, the puppy stood and at it's thick shoulder it was three feet. She was thick in her chest but thinned out to her loin, her hair sparked as she shook herself.

"I want to call her Rella, is that okay Sev?" She hesitantly asked, with nervousness laced in every word.

Severus thought about it "I think that will be a perfect name, what do you think Rella?" As two of three heads slobbered on him, he coolly stated "I think that'll do." As they each gave it a pet, they turned and walked out of the great hall as the puppy trotted after them.

As the happy puppy scampered around her new owners, in the distance you could hear "Rella put that back, the fortress needs it's stones."

Two days prior Harry and his fiancees had discussed Fenrir in great detail, Hermione was in the middle of a point "Death really is to good for him but if we destroy him, then everyone that he touched is cured."

Aria brought a fine thought into the argument, as she handed a sheet of paper to each of them "I have reviewed this spell mother, and I believe that with this one..." She carefully licked her lips, in her nervousness as she cautiously added "Everyone he touched should be cured as well."

As they examined the spell, Harry threw out a thought "Could we change the spell, so he could become a she instead." A hint of mischievous danced behind his lids "I bet Fluffy could use a girlfriend in a couple of years." The snickers around the room confirmed the idea.

Hermione's natural inquisitiveness reared its head "How many other books on unknown spells are there in the library, Aria?"

Aria contemplated on the question for awhile as they patiently waited "I think the question you were meaning to ask mother." She gently rephrased "Were how many books on unused knowledge are there, is that correct mother."

With the nodding of Mione's head, Aria smiled to answer "Oh thousands maybe even tens of thousands. If you'd like I could go count them for you." At Aria's statement Hermione's knees had gone weak and she was feeling very light headed.

Harry leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear "All those poor dusty tomes, not to even be fondled and adored for over a thousand." Harry could visually see Hermione's fingers start to twitch and her bottom lip start to quiver. He added a push "You could be lost in those ancient books and scrolls... for decades, just think about it." Hermione jumped up with a flush radiating from her cheeks.

The group laughed, as Hermione spun on Harry "Stop being a prat..." But Nym was the one to cut her off "He's not the one that's a bibliophile, bordering on bibliomania, Mione." Which put the burners to Mione's cheeks.

Luckily the subject was dropped, as they planned the next couple of days, but definitely not forgotten for teasing purposes.

The occupants of Little Hangleton still called it The Riddle House, even though it had been many years since a Riddle had even lived in the old abandoned manor. It stood on a hill overlooking the village, in a state of dereliction as most of windows and tiles were missing, and English ivy spread unchecked over its face in some chaotic fashion adding another level to the haunted persona.

Over fifty years ago a strange and horrible event had happened to the inhabitants of the once prestigious manor. On a fine summer's morning when the Riddle House had still been well kept and impressive, a maid had entered the drawing room to find all three Riddles lying face on the rug dead.

The maid Jane had run screaming down the hill into the village and roused as many people as she could as she bore her tale to any that would listen "Lying there with their eyes wide open! Cold as ice, I tell you! Still in their dinner things!"

The police were summarily summoned, and left to sort out the sordid details. Nobody wasted their breath pretending to feel very sad about the Riddles demise, for they had been most unpopular. The parents had been quite wealthy and to add to that quite snobbish, and rude, their adult son, Tom, had been, if anything, worse. But after a careful police report was put together, not a single suspect had been identified. Eventually the case was shrouded in mystery and left to the annuals of time.

These days the wealthy man who owned the Riddle House neither lived there nor put it to any use. The owner continued to pay Frank to do the gardening, and Jane to keep the interior up to par. Frank was nearing his seventy-seventh birthday now, Jane had passed some years back, leaving a mostly deaf, and aging man to his own devices. As every year went by his legs got stiffer than the year before and the aches in his knees worse. On the warmest days of spring, summer and fall he could be seen tending to the grounds, even though the weeds were starting to creep up on him, try as he might to hold them back.

Weeds were not the only things Frank had to contend with either. Boys being boys, had made a habit of throwing stones through the windows of the old manor, adding more to the plate of the slowing gardener. More than once Frank had had to chase the rambunctious teens off, after breaking into the house as a dare. So when Frank awoke one night in August and saw candle-light flickering in one of the old houses upper windows, he merely assumed that the boys had gone one step further in their delinquency.

As he looked at the flickering shadows and the quality of the light, they had started a fire. Since he had no telephone to use at this late hour, he quickly got dressed and in the kitchen he picked up his walking stick and started his trek up to isolated house. By years of experience he made his way in through the kitchens back door and up the staircase to the second floor landing. At the end of the hallway the heated light poured out from a door that was ajar. As Frank made his way down the hall, he make out the sounds of two distinct voices.

At the cracked door he peered in listened, not to two boys but two men bantering back and forth.

"Where is Nagini, Nott?" said of the cold voices, something about it made the sparse hairs on the back of Frank's neck stand up.

"I don't know, My master," said the first voice nervously, with a haughty edge to it. "I believe she set out to explore the house."

Brow furrowed, Frank inclined his good ear still closer to the door, listening very hard. There was a pause, and then the man called Nott spoke again in a reserved tone "Master, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?"

"A week," said the timbered voice. "Perhaps longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over."

"The World Cup, Master?" Nott nervously inquired "Forgive me, for my lack of understanding but why should we wait until the World Cup is over?"

"Because the ministry will be on high alert for any signs of unusual activity, with all these foreigners pouring into the country." He flatly stated like he was talking to a child "So that is why we wait and plan.

Nott quietly asked "So you are still determined Master?"

"Of course Nott, there is no other path before us." There was a note of menace in the cold voice now.

A hesitated pause followed before Nott spoke again and when he did it was in a flood of words "You-could-succeed-without-Harry-Potter, Master."

After the statement the pause was even more protracted, before the menacing voice spoke again "Without Harry Potter?" breathed the second voice icy clarity "I see, for neither can live while the other survives." He spoke more to the room, than the man besides him "Is that not what it says Nott?"

"Master, it makes perfect sense," stated Nott, sounding thoroughly relieved now. "But to lay hands on Harry Potter will be very difficult, if not near impossible." He added with a flicker of fear tracing his lip "I don't see how we can succeed, were others can only fail."

The dire voice responded "The protection surrounding the boy will be of little consequence, I believe my plan will be effective. All that is needed is a little courage from my agent and yourself, unless you wish to feel the full extent of my wrath."

"Master please.." said Nott, panic lacing his voice as he started back up "Master, Bertha Jorkin's disappearance will not go unnoticed for long, the information she provided was invaluable in finding your lost servant, but to risk everything for one event to occur."

"It does not matter," said the second voice again, the cruel amusement more pronounced than ever. "However, I do not deny that her information involving Crouch was the main part in my plan. Without it, I could never have formed it, and for that, you will have your reward, Nott. I will allow you to perform an essential task for me, one that many of my neglectful followers would give their right hands to perform..."

"R-really, Master? What - ?" Nott sounded terrified again as the question fell from his lips.

"You wouldn't want me to spoil the surprise, now would you? But I promise you this, you will have the honor of being just as useful as Bertha Jorkins."

Nott's voice suddenly sounded hoarse, as though his mouth had a rag stuck in it and had sucked out all the moisture. "You-You-Master, are you going to kill me also?"

The cold voice asked silkily, "Why would I kill you, Nott? I killed Bertha because I had to. She was fit for nothing after our conversation, memory charms are quite disastrous when destroyed." He tsked as he spoke up again " No, no, the things she shared were of a unique value. The circles she travel and the houses she visited." He quietly thought to himself, before resuming " It would be an insult to her memorynot to use the information I extracted from her, and it would of been a crime to leave her in such a state afterwards. You shall not have to endure the same sticky ends I promise you."

Out in the hallway, Frank's sweat ridden clammy hands flexed on the walking stick, here was a man that had killed and was planning to do so again, without any sign of remorse. Frank wanted to move, to inform somebody, but he was frozen in terror to the spot. He was about to move when the high cold voice began speaking again "One more murder, and our path will be clear." He sighed to himself, before he began again "It is decided. There is nothing left to discuss, anyways I think I hear Nagini, with some disturbing news."

Frank was stuck, he heard a hissing sound coming from behind him and was surprised to see a twelve foot python with razor-sharp teeth poised to strike. But from behind him he heard the man make the same unsettling noise and then miraculously the snake lowered it's head to the ground and passed him in peace.

As Frank stood there shaking and trying to master himself from the encounter, the cold voice switched abruptly to English once again. "Nagini has brought some interesting news, Nagini says there is an old Muggle, probably the old gardener, standing right outside this room and listening to every word we say in rapt attention."

Before he could react the door swung open and Frank was bathed in the rooms light. A man with short black and gray peppered hair and dead eyes reached out and held him with an iron clasped grip.

And in an instant Frank was hauled inside the room, tossed to the rug as the man lumbered over him. The cold voice spoke up "Where are my manners, treating a guest like this in my ancestors old home." As they tall lanky man rose from the chair with a dark black cloak billowing at the edges, he turned on a swivel and Frank was staring into the red cold eyes of death himself

As Frank Bryce stared at the thing in front of him he felt a pressure on his mind, like the beginning of a headache. And then it spoke in that same cruel voice "I am Lord Voldemort and you slave work for me, understood."

Frank saw quick movement from the corner of his eye, as the man known as Nott gathered the snake in a big sack. The cruel man asked "What is the meaning of this Nott?"

Nott nervously responded, in quick precise movements "You have called yourself 'Lord" Master, the goblins will be here shortly."

Frank turned and looked as a cruel grin came across this man, and stared in wonder as he pulled a stick out of his cloak. The man simply said "Well we shan't disappoint, best we bring the Aurors just in case. The pandemonium will be excellent." Before Frank could react a flash of green light was rushing towards him. The other two occupants had disappeared in a instant as other pops could be heard around the manor. Frank Bryce, faithful gardener to the Riddle house crumpled to the decaying floor, he was dead before he touched it.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

As a National Holiday was declared, around the realm and the nation everyone was in full party mode. With his ladies beside him, Harry was opening the first Magical Family Help Center. Harry had never realized that he had four small vaults of gifts. Some were personal items from a grateful nation, others were toys to an outgrown Harry. Harry and a team of Elves sent thank you cards to everyone. The many children portraits of thanks, usually no bigger than a small sheet were dissected into smaller pieces and then formed into a collage portrait of Harry. Harry sent copies of it back to all the original senders with messages of thanks. Every gift in the vaults that could be recycled was made available to the Help Center in Bella, Daphne, Tracey and Remus as a memorial of sorts. Nym, Hermione and Aria made it happen in a elegant fashion, to help those hurt in the war and by discrimination.

The party at the island was the event of the year, as a Ball was thrown in Harry's honor, even Sirius was acting on his best behavior as he danced the night away on the arm of a certain librarian. Her old look with parchment-like skin, sunken cheeks, and an unflattering hooked-nose was now filled out with a blossoming love and even her nose was adding to her beauty. She carried a merry look on her face as she twirled around the ball room on the arms of Sirius. She wasn't the only exception, as many in attendance danced the night away.

But all to soon the night was over and with the conclusion of Harry's fourteenth birthday Aria went into full planning mode for what would happen on September first and the upcoming 422nd World Quidditch Cup on the twenty-second of August.

As the World Cup was a social event for the family, attendance was mandatory, expected and all to soon upon them. In 1473 World Cup was held between Flanders National Quidditch team and the Transylvanian National Quidditch team. And during the match, all 700 known fouls were committed and several new ones subsequently created, including the transfiguration of a Chaser into a polecat, the attempted decapitation of a Keeper with a broadsword, and the release of a hundred vampire bats from underneath the robes of the Transylvanian Captain. This year the planners were hoping that the times had changed and was played in a bit more of fair honesty, but weren't holding their breathes. The planners had some outstanding official sponsors that ranged from Butterbeer Industries to Gringotts Wizarding Bank and they didn't want to offend anybody.

This World Cup had had a devote following with all the drama that had surrounded it. Ireland had flattened Peru in the semi-finals to set up a meeting with Bulgaria. The Bulgarians on the other hand had won the last twelve Eastern European Championship and had a unbeatable defense. Ireland were another defensively strong team, but they also managed to score as many points as nearly every team that had gotten to the World Cup in the past and were expected to do well.

The British nations hadn't fared well in the semi-finals, England was beaten 390 to 10 by Transylvania, Scotland lost to Luxembourg, and Wales lost to Uganda, Ireland was England's last hope. The stadium built for the World Cup had taken over a year to construct, and could hold one hundred thousand spectators. It was the crowning achievement for the ministry since the Cup was only held once every four years and this was the British Isles chance to shine in the World. It had been thirty years since the last time that Britain had been the sponsors, everything had been planned in minute detail, Ludovic Bagman would provide the match commentary, the only brooms allowed would be the new Firebolts, and everything down to what the teams would wear so they could be better seen by everyone was intricately planned for.

Harry and his family had arrived by carriage and had been escorted to the top box in honor to oversee the match. Seating was very sparse as the box continued to fill with dignitaries from around the world and his own family.

As Harry sat back between the other two thrones, the man of the hour made his presence know. Ludo Bagman was easily the most noticeable person Harry had seen so far, he was wearing long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal stripes of bright yellow and black. An enormous picture of a grey wasp was splashed across his chest, but the belly that hung below was probably not from the era for when he played Quidditch for England, he was a man that looked like he'd gone to seed through the years. In all actuality he carried himself like an overgrown firstie with his round blue eyes, short blond hair, and rosy complexion.

"Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily. He was walking into the room like he had springs attached to the balls of his feet and was plainly in a state of wild excitement as he made his way over to the corner.

"Arthur, old man," he puffed as he reached the Weasley family in the corner, "What a day, eh? What a perfect day for Quidditch!"

"Ah, yes," said Mr. Weasley, grinning as he pointed to the members of his group, "This is my wife Molly, our six sons Bill, Charlie, Percy, George" Before quickly changing his mind "No, Fred, sorry that's George, Ron and our youngest Ginny."

"Everyone," Mr. Weasley continued with pride shining from his face, "this is Ludo Bagman, it's thanks to him we've got such great tickets for the top box."

Bagman beamed and waved his hand as if to say it had been nothing. "Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" he said eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in his pouch "I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first. I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years. Also little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm that the match will last a week long."

"Well," said Mr. Weasley, thinking about it. "Let's see" He Looked to Molly to make sure it was alright "We could go for a Galleon on Ireland to win?"

"A Galleon?" Ludo Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered quickly. "Very well, any one else?"

"Most are a bit young, I don't think Molly would approve." Stated Mr. Weasley somberly with Molly nodding in the background.

The twins spouted before Ludo could respond "We'll bet fifty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts, that Ireland will win, but Krum catches the Snitch. What'd ya say?"

"Boys," said Mr. Weasley under his breath, as Molly started to get some red to her cheeks "that's about everything you have, You shouldn't be betting it all on a lark. Just think what your Mother..."

Ludo interrupted before he lost his moment "Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" He rattled his pouch excitedly. "It's a sound bet, and they're playing for some good odds." He scratched his head as he thought " So the bet is that Ireland will win but Krum'll get the Snitch? I'll take your money on that one, even give you twenty to one odds, so what do you say?"

Mister and Misses Weasley looked on helplessly as Ludo Bagman quickly whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down the twins' names and the bet. Once he was done he handed the slip to one of the twins.

"Cheers," George cheekily responded, taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away safely.

Hoping to change the subject Mr Weasley asked "Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" .

"Not a single word," said Bagman comfortably, as he took one of the seats next to the wall. "But she'll turn up, always does that one." He contemplated quickly, before muddling on "Poor old Bertha, memory like a leaky cauldron and no sense of direction. Lost, you take my word for it. She'll wander back into the office sometime in October, and still thinks it July."

"You don't think it might be time to send someone to look for her?" Mr. Weasley suggested tentatively.

"Barty Crouch keeps saying that," said Bagman, his round eyes widening innocently, "but we really can't spare any Aurors at the moment." Just then Mr Couch entered the top box "Oh speak of the devil and he'll show! Barty!"

The wizard in question could not have made more of a contrast with Ludo Bagman, even if he tried. He was a stiff, upright, elderly man with a certain air around him, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie. The parting in his short gray hair was almost unnaturally straight, and his narrow toothbrush mustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide rule. His shoes were very highly polished, he could have passed for a bank manager; Harry doubted any muggle would have spotted him for what he really was.

"Pull up a chair, Barty," said Ludo brightly, patting a chair beside him.

"No thank you, Ludo," said Crouch, and there was a hint of impatience in his voice, as he looked to the stage. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box."

"Oh is that what they're after?" said Bagman innocently. "I thought the he was asking whether the elves eat on boxes. Bit of a strong accent, you can see where the mistake came from."

"Mr. Crouch!" said Percy breathlessly, sunk into a kind of half-bow that made him look like a hunchback. "It's good to see you again sir?"

"Oh," said Mr. Crouch, looking over at Percy in mild surprise. "Yes, good to see you too, Weatherby." Fred and George snickered into their own hands. Percy, was very pink around the ears, busied himself with his shoes.

Seeing his chance to break the moment Bagman asked swiftly "So, been keeping busy, Barty?"

"Fairly," said Mr. Crouch dryly. "Organizing Portkeys across five continents is no easy feat, Ludo."

"I expect you'll both be glad when this is all over?" asked Mr. Weasley adding his own to the conversation.

Ludo Bagman looked shocked. "Glad! Don't be ridiculous, can't remember when I've had more fun." Though he did get a far away look for just an instant "Still, it's not as though we haven't got anything to took forward to, eh, Barty? Plenty left to organize, don't you think?"

Mr. Crouch raised his eyebrows at Bagman. "We agreed not to make any announcements until all the details are hammered out."

"Oh details, shetails!" said Bagman, waving the word away like a cloud of pixies. "It's a done deal isn't it, all signed and agreed upon. I bet you anything these kids'll know soon enough. I mean, it is happening at Hogwarts as we all know..."

"Ludo, don't you think it's time for the introductions?," asked Mr. Crouch sharply, cutting Bagman's remarks short. He looked hard at Ludo and then waited for him to rise. Knowing something was in the air he quickly got to his feet, and made his way over to the podium, the gold in his pockets chinking merrily.

As Ludo prepared himself at the podium, Fred quickly asked, while the iron was still hot "What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?

"What were they talking about?" Fred interjected.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Mr. Weasley smiling at the secret, before he continued. "It's classified information, until such time as the Ministry decides to release it,"

Percy had to add his two knuts and stiffly added. "Mr. Crouch was quite right not to disclose it."

"Oh shut up, Weatherby," said Fred and George in unison.

But before any could respond, luminous wreathes, green for Ireland and red for Bulgaria started falling from the sky. Fireworks, of every shade imaginable danced and zigzagged in the once darkened night, as the lights came out for the biggest stage of the year. As the lights lit up the surrounding crowd, people were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags fluttered from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved, this was the back drop as everyone waited for Ludo Bagman to speak.

Everyone in the Top Box took out their courtesy programs and Omnioculars, that had been tucked in beside the seats. The Omnioculars were the high end kind that could zoom in and out, rewind, replay, slow, record, edit and even provide commentary to match.

Everyone looked to the Top Box as Ludo Bagman, took a quick drink of something, he turned back to the room full of dignitaries as sheepishly said "I guess it's magic time." He then whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "Sonorus!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.

He started out "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, A Risk With Every Mouthful! and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

Once the sign was clear, Ludo continued with his commentary "And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce, the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval. As a hundred veela were now gliding out onto the field, the most beautiful women on the planet. Their skin shined moon-bright with their white-gold or silvery black hair fanning out behind them without wind and when the music started, the veela had started to dance.

Harry and all the women seemed to enjoy the dance, but it was the reactions of the men that had Harry chuckling. Men puffing their chests out, and striding around their seats like they were proudly marking their territory. Some standing on the very seats, jumping up and down, while waving their arms. But some actually started climbing at the rafters and nearing the rails like the were about to do something very stupid, but luckily that all came to an end when the veela stopped and soon the men became aware of their foolishness, even his own box wasn't safe from the effects as he quietly chuckled.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain number of families and females had kept a close eye on his response, the ladies had even graced his cheeks with a few well placed kisses to reward him. All to soon the next group of mascots came swarming to the field.

Followed by Ludo's voice"And now," he roared , "kindly put your wands in the air. . . for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Right after his comment the swarm coalesced into a great green-and-gold comet, zooming around the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. As the shamrock soared over them, heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock, Harry realized that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green. "Leprechauns!" the ladies chorused over the tumultuous applause of the crowd, many of whom were still fighting and rummaging around, under and over their chairs to retrieve the gold. When the great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

Taking his cue from the mascots Ludo began again "And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you – Dimitrov!" A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters. "Ivanova!" A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out. "Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand" He held it for as long as he could, before giving the crowd their finale "KRUM!" The youngest professional seeker in a century, it was hard to believe he was only eighteen.

With one introduction out of the way, Bagman rattled out the next set "And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team! Presenting Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand – Lynch! Your Irish National Team" Seven green blurs swept onto the field all sporting the new Firebolts under them, each with their own name embossed on them. Not missing a beat "And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!" A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a mustache to rival the record books, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the mustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other. Everyone watched Mostafa closely as he mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open. Four balls burst into the air, the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls were released.

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

The speed of the players and the game was incredible, things were happening so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names. Inside the Omnioculars the play was a little easier to follow HAWKSHEAD ATTACKING FORMATION, the three Irish Chasers zoom closely together, Troy in the center, slightly ahead of Mullet and Moran, bearing down upon the Bulgarians. PORSKOFF PLOY flashed up next, as Troy made as though to dart upward with the Quaffle, drawing away the Bulgarian Chaser Ivanova and dropping the Quaffle to Moran. One of the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov, swung hard at a passing Bludger with his small club, knocking it into Moran's path; Moran ducked to avoid the Bludger and dropped the Quaffle; and Levski, soaring beneath, caught it - "TROY SCORES!" roared Bagman, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten zero to Ireland!"

The Irish Chasers were superb, they worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves, and within ten minutes, Ireland had scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the green-clad supporters.

The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria's first goal.

With the goal scored the veela started to dance in celebration, after a few seconds, everyone had noticed that the veela had stopped dancing, and Bulgaria was again in possession of the Quaffle.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova - oh I say!" roared Bagman.

But then everything stopped, one hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the center of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without chutes. Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiraled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats as the mediwizards headed onto the field. All to soon Lynch, who was being revived by mediwizards with cups of potion was up and ready to go at it again.

When Lynch got to his feet at last, to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, mounted his Firebolt, and kicked back off into the air. His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart. When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivaled by anything any had seen so far. After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier.

As Mullet shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. Whatever happened was over so quickly that almost no one had caught it, but a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, and Mostafa's long, shrill whistle blast, told everyone that it had been a foul.

With Ludo in the background "And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing - excessive use of elbows! A penalty to Ireland!"

The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words "HA, HA, HA!" The veela on the other side of the field lept to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again. But this time Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing veela, and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his mustache excitedly.

"Now, we can't have that!" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. "Somebody slap the referee!" With the helpful insight a mediwizard came tearing across the field, his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself; exceptionally embarrassed and had started shouting at the veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous.

"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" said Bagman's voice. "Now there's something we haven't seen before. . . . Oh this could turn nasty. . .

It did: The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words "HEE, HEE, HEE." Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.

"Two penalties for Ireland!" shouted Bagman, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms. . . yes. . . there they go. . . and Troy takes the Quaffle. .

Play now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy: Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.

"Foul!" roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green. "Foul!" echoed Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice. "Dimitrov skins Moran - deliberately flying to collide there - and it's got to be another penalty - yes, there's the whistle!" The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the veela across the field. At this, the veela lost control and instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns, with their faces elongated into sharp, cruel-beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings that burst from their shoulders.

"And that, Ladies and Gentleman," yelled Ludo Bagman over the tumult scene, "is why you should never go for looks alone!"

Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to separate the veela and the leprechauns, but with little success; meanwhile, the pitched battle below was nothing to the one taking place above as the game was in full progress, as the Quaffie changed hands with the speed of a bullet. "Levski - Dimitrov - Moran - Troy - Mullet - Ivanova - Moran again - Moran - MORAN SCORES!" But the cheers of the Irish supporters were barely heard over the shrieks of the veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians. The game recommenced immediately; now Levski had the Quaffle, now Dimitrov -

The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face.

There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum's nose looked broken, there was blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn't blow his whistle. He had become distracted, one of the veela had thrown a handful of fire and set his broom tail alight.

The Irish Seeker didn't waste any time with the distraction as he suddenly went into a dive, and the crowd seeming to have realized what was happening rose their voices. The Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on, but Krum was hot on his tail in a spiral pursuit. With flecks of blood flying through the air behind him, he was soon drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry veela.

But in the nearby air, with his robes swimming around him, Krum held his fist high, a glint of gold swam in his hand.

The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS - good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

It was hard to see what was happening below, because leprechauns were zooming delightedly all over the field, but everyone could just make out Krum, surrounded by mediwizards. He looked surlier than ever and refused to let them mop him up. His team members were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected; a short way away, the Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold descending from their mascots. Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides; the veela were shrinking back into their usual, beautiful selves now, though looking dispirited and forlorn.

"Vell, ve fought bravely," said a gloomy voice behind Harry. He looked around; it was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.

Harry taking in his somber mood and extended his hand "Good show, maybe next time"

Which got the man smiling with ideas of tomorrow "Maybe so your grace, maybe so."

The Top Box was distracted again as the Irish team performed a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, with Ludo Bagman roaring "The Quidditch World Cup itself is brought to you by Top Box!" roared Bagman.

Harry's eyes were suddenly dazzled by a blinding white light, as the Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Squinting from behind him, he saw two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Harry.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted.

And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively; Harry could see thousands and thousands of Omniocular lenses flashing and winking in their direction as he held onto the trophy.

One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Harry. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch. Harry noticed that he seemed much less coordinated on the ground. He was slightly duck-footed and distinctly round-shouldered. But when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, earsplitting roar, after the Bulgarian Minister offered his condolences, Harry offered his.

And then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the handed Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval. Even Harry's hands were numb with clapping after that. At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms, Harry with his immediate family had left and most of the dignitaries, Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "Quietus."

"They'll be talking about this one for years," he said hoarsely, "a really unexpected twist, that one was...shame it couldn't have lasted longer." He looked over to the group that had stayed behind, and a hint of worry hid behind his voice "Ah yes my fine focused friends, I owe you how much again?"

Fred and George had patently waited for everyone else to leave as they stood in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands eagerly outstretched.

It was the next day at breakfast that Harry read the paper with his family, one article in particular had caught the groups undivided attention. _SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, _complete with a twinkling black-and-white photograph of the Dark Mark over the treetops. The words were not flattering and some of them really stood out, words like _Ministry blunders, culprits not apprehended, _ _lax security, Dark wizards running unchecked, _and_ national disgrace. _Rita Skeeter was having a field day with her article. Her biggest hit was her own ability to start a rumor by non-rumor alone:

_If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged some time after the appearance of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refusing to give any more information. Whether this statement will be enough to quash the rumors that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later, remains to be seen._

_In a side query, it is interesting to note that our own distinguished Bartemius Crouch had to dismiss his own house-elf after it was discovered that she was holding the wand that conjured the Dark Mark. It implores us to find out what other diabolical misdeeds he has hidden from the public, and what extremes he will go to hide his own involvement in them. It is widely known that Bartemius Crouch Sr. as a high-ranking and influential officer in the Ministry of Magic was given caret-blanch in dealing with the sentencing of his own son Bartemius Crouch Jr, a supposed Death Eater. Maybe if his son were alive today would we know the full extent of Seniors ability to pass the blame onto others before himself. The rumors of his deeds keep circling his plummeting status, as his own notoriety increases daily. _

But her crowning moment was the full article she put on the front page next to the World cup fiasco, like combing the two:

_London — When the authorities detained a former Minister of Magic here last month pending trial, many Wizards found it cause for celebration, a rare case of a "big fish" meeting justice in a political culture widely seen as rife with corruption. _

_Prosecutors accuse the former Minister, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, 73, a founding member of the Pure Blood Movement and the highest-ranking Wizengamot member ever to be detained on corruption charges, of pocketing at least 2 million galleons in kickbacks for lenient policies, to outright bribies and funneling the money through offshore accounts to buy foreign property._

_The unrest here that has occasionally exploded into the streets — and is expected to redraw the political landscape — is usually portrayed as a reaction to the grinding austerity measures imposed on the country by its international creditors. But for many Wizards, corruption is every bit as emotional an issue as the wage cuts and tax increases that have savaged their standard of living. Indeed, to many here, the two are inextricably linked._

_The case of Mr. Fudge marks the rise — and perhaps fall — of a political culture that has dominated Britian for decades, in which alternating Blood Purists and outdated government policies helped spread the spoils and, critics say, the corruption, during the last few years. That system helped drive up Ministry's public debt to the point that it was forced to seek a foreign bailout in 1990._

_As the money has run out, an entrenched favors-for-votes culture is now coming unglued, and current government has become less forgiving of high-level missteps, as the Prince Wise's Family can attest to._

"_What usually happens if you have a patronage system, the Ruling Class tolerate corruption at the top, like the current administration," said one anonymous former member. "But if the parties stop handing out patronage, then people are no longer as tolerant of corruption at the top."_

_Former Minister Fudge, who was kicked out of office in 1992 when the case against him was building, denies ever accepting kickbacks. In a statement, he described his outing, on the end of June, as "a pre-election gift" to the two main movements._

_Analysts say that the case of Mr. Fudge is emblematic, just the tip of the iceberg of a broader culture that appeared to operate virtually with impunity._

_Last weekend, he issued a statement threatening to reveal the names he claimed were behind the "unprecedented political persecution under a legal mantle." After a 40-year career in Wizengamot politics, he said ominously, "I know everything."_

_In a damning 203-page report, Wizengamot prosecutors said that Mr. Fudge received "illegal payments" from deals signed from 1988 to 1991, when he was Minister, including for the procurement of Pure Blood Rights From Former Lord and Ladies of Foreign Dignitaries, that ranged from Russia to here in Britian._

_Wizengamot prosecutors also accuse Mr. Fudge of setting up a series of complex offshore companies and goblin bank accounts to launder thousands of galleons to buy property, including a lemon-yellow neoclassical town house on one of the most expensive streets in France. His wife, Misapinoa Fudge , is said to have purchased the town house in 1990 from an offshore company._

_Ms. Misapinoa Fudge née Blishwick, 49, whom Mr. Fudge married in an elegant wedding in Paris in 1984, was also detained pending trial. She denies any wrongdoing. Last week, she went on a hunger strike to protest her detention and the fact she had been separated from the couple's 4-year-old child._

_The authorities have also detained the former defense minister's daughter, from a former marriage, on money-laundering charges. They claim that a company, called Bluebell and registered in Austria, had performed only one act in Britian: selling a house to a third party who then sold it to the daughter._

"_They didn't hide very well," said Amanda Pettet, a political commentator and investigative journalist whose program on muggle television broke the Fudge. "They never expected somebody would dig so deep."_

_Mrs. Pettet said she thought the case was a step in the right direction, but not a sea change in Wizenagamot political culture. "The arterial system is still there, but the blood has run out," she said. Many wizards are indignant that so few high-level politicians have faced punishment for corruption scandals._

_As he sat in a cafe not far from Mr. Fudge's town house, Morag MacDougal, 52, did not appear surprised by the case. "There are thousands of thiefs. They caught one," he said, using the former minster's first name. "Someone has to pay. All these years, nobody has paid." Others defend Mr. Fudge. Some supporters have sent him gourmet products while in detention, other journalists have reported._

_In an interview, Mr. Fudge's lawyer, Delores Umbridge, said that the ICW Court had confirmed last year that the statute of limitations, had expired for her client._

_While there is no statute of limitations for money laundering, Mrs. Umbridge said the charge could not "stand legally" because it was based on the accusations of taking bribes, for which her client could no longer be prosecuted._

_She said she would urge the court to release her client from detention and seek testimony from members of the Wizengamot that existed when Mr. Fudge was defense Minister of Magic — which would include two former Ministers, Millicent Bagnold and Nobby Leach._

_Mr. Fudge has been detained in Britian's high-security Azkaban Prison, in the same cell where a former monk was detained in a complex corruption case involving a land swap between the state and the Monastery in northern Ireland._

_That case, in which the state lost an estimated 130 thousand galleons after exchanging prime Irish magical real estate for much less valuable property, precipitated the demise of the center-right government of Prime Minister Nobby Leach in 1980. Two Wizengamot members from the Wizengamot stepped down in that case, but neither has faced trial._

_Back at the cafe near the Diagon Alley, Amelia Bones, 39, offered her views on Mr. Fudge. "The greed is endless," she said. "I just hope that justice will work in this case, because usually it doesn't." _

Harry had hucked the paper in disgust, everything he read of the rag answered nothing, and just added more questions to his bill. Everything he saw was attacking his current rule in one way or another, either blatantly or by insinuation after the fact, he rushed to do some exercises before the paper even hit the ground as he stormed from the manor. Harry in his anger started to run, around the island, on the jagged cliff walls he held his feet to, as he never slowed his pace. He payed no attention to the changing scenery as it whipped, only his breathing and his footing, pushing every breath evenly and slow to maximize muscle saturation as he then started to push himself. When he became bored with the movement, he moved to stutter steps, then moved to two steps one leap, then alternating. When he felt the moves perfectly, he moved on to flips, twists, and jumps in the middle of the steps, as the day dimmed, he opened his eyes and focused on his internal monologue and thoughts, paying no attention to the lightning or darkening of the day. Something lumbered into his way, he casually lept it and then added it to the routine, after his fifth pass of the boulder, he noticed the darkness, the wetness on the stone, his internal voices were once again quiet. He more or less rolled and flipped into a sitting position on the rock, as he watched the sun set. In a moment of perfect clarity, he said it out loud to himself "Those that will not reflect on themselves, are destined for ruin. For the only constant in the world is change, you must either bend with it or let it break across your back till you learn it's lesson."

As he turned around on his thinking stone, he was greeted by two apprehensive faces. He put on a lop-sided smile "Hi-ya Ladies, sorry to run off but I had to think about a few things."

Upon seeing his grin, both girls rushed him in a startling display of affection. As Hermione curled into his toned muscle shoulder she asked "Harry aren't you tired?"

Harry just shook his head and thought about it, before resuming his smile "Felling quite peckish actually, care to go for a snack."

Nymphadora smacked his stomach "Leave it to a man to only think with his stomach." She let her hand rest on the throbbing abs, before the idle thought distracted her "Lets get back to the manor, I think Dodger-boy could use something to nibble on." The double innuendo was not lost on the younger teens, as they went back home.

As the group sat at the table in the great hall, Harry kept his mouth to the plate as he carefully chewed every bite, in rapt attention. Nym's curiosity flared again "Harry why do you take so much time to chew each bite."

Harry thought about it "Something the master said, something along the lines of 'how can you expect greatness, if you don't process you energy properly' or some rubbish like that."

With the first question out of the way, Hermione gently started her's "Aren't you tired?"

Harry just shrugged "Nope, just a stretch of the legs."

Hermione was wearing a gobsmacked expression, when Nym put a reassuring hand on her arm as she wisely spoke "Those who would do great thing in this short life, must apply themselves with such a focus of will, as to make idle spectators, feel like they were living stand-still and witnessing chaos."

Harry just grunted as nibbled on a piece of bacon while Hermione's mouth hung open in surprise. No longer able to take it she asked another question "We started timing you, after your second lap, do you know you were averaging about three hours and twenty minutes a lap and you did about twenty laps around the island?"

Harry just nodded nonchalantly as he answered "Wasn't keeping track, just doing a leisurely pace, work out some stiff muscles. I think I'm out of shape."

Both girls had food falling out of their mouths as they sputtered, Nym regained herself first "Harry are you mad, you were running right around a hundred kilometers per hour, the fastest human ever recorded was at about 41 kilometers per hour."

Harry didn't even blink "But those weren't trained by the master, and that man is a pure task master."

Nym tried to hide her astonishment as she asked her next question "How fast can you run Harry?"

Harry kipped a slice her bread, from her rising hand as he responded in the middle of a bite "Fast enough to eat, but to run on water I still have about five years to go."

Hermione piped up "Okay genius why five years?"

Harry couldn't really explain why he knew, only that he did "It's to do with my feet, I'm only a size six and a half right now, by nineteen I should be a ten, then I could do it."

Hermione's logical mind just processed the information as she spouted "It's about physics, isn't it?"

Harry just shrugged as she kept at it and explained to a gobsmacked Nymphadora "It's simple really, it's about generating thrust equal to your weight." She could see that she lost Nym so she simplified her answer "Okay say you weigh a 11stone9, my quick calculation suggests you would need to push 3.5 kilograms of water back fast enough to offset your weight back. Which would be right around 11 meters per second. But since the water moves back as you push it, you need to go twice as fast as that or you would only stand still which would be right around eighty kilometers per hour." She sighed as she internally cursed her logical brain for a second "But to have enough surface contact, you would need about a size nine shoe." She turned to Harry as he was now focused on his brilliant friend "I think your wrong Harry, with the way your feet have been growing and how fast you are running I would say maybe a year to a year and a half maximum."

Nym interjected "But that's only possible if someone could run that fast?"

Hermione rebutted "Which we both know Harry can do."

Nym started laughing "My fiancee can walk on water!"

Hermione played along "Well technically no, but run... possibly."

Nym slapped her shoulder, harder than she intended "Walk, run whats the difference. How many people to you know that can make that claim."

Harry idly said "The Master, Chuin, Remo, Nuihc, The Dutchman, the Sun On Jo Tribe, there's a couple more but there's definitely a few."

The girls had lost some semblance of coming to terms with Harry's abilities again, eventually Hermione tried to reel in her thoughts "Do any of them know magic?"

Harry thought about it "The closet one would be the Dutchman, he knows mind arts but that's about the extent of it."

Both the girls breathed a sigh of relief, Nym expressed it "Well that's good to know."

But again Harry shattered it "But I only know defense, the rest know both sides."

Turmoil resurfaced in the next line of sounds "Well, umm, ahh, yeah..."

Harry could feel the dilemma and simply stated "But nobody can do defense like me, even the master says so." He scratched his head "Well he didn't really say, it was more by action."

Hermione now had the sign of curious on her brow "What do you mean Harry?"

Harry didn't like the questioning so he answered in loose terms "Well the master got a hold of this MG-42 and he did about nine nut-sacks on me." He said with pride "Never got a scratch."

But his loose terms didn't pass by Hermione "Let me get this right "Harry groaned, and quite audibly too "You had a weapon that could shoot up to fifteen hundred rounds pointed at you and out of nine hundred rounds you didn't get hit once?"

Nym gave her a look of how could she possible know that "Dad was in UKSFR..."at seeing the beleaguered looks she explained "He was in the United Kingdom Special Forces Reserve as he became a dentist. We talk about it once in awhile, alright."

In a sign of exasperation everyone dropped it, but Nym "So Harrikens, I noticed you ran for awhile."

Luckily Hermione didn't pop juice out of her nose, but just. Harry shyly responded "Well we all have our secrets don't we Nymphy?" He finished with a waggle of his eyebrows. Harry finished with a grin "Oh I don't know, some of us might, now I'm just saying..." He added with inflection "just might talk in their sleep"

Which Nym did pop out the juice as she sputtered "Wh-wha-what ever do you mean?" as she morphed into a very deep shade of red.

Hermione look scandalized that Harry had brought this up until he added casually for both of them "Don't even get me started ladies, I never knew anyone would even want a tongue there, but until you ask me..." He left the statement hanging as he dashed out of the room, in hot pursuit by two extremely upset women. His laughter could be heard echoing through the manor ways for hours as they chased him. In the ending of a group of playful mocking birds that cornered a tickle dragon came into mind.

Break

The day just started off with surprises, at King's Crossing Nathaniel Greengrass formally apologized to Harry in front of the whole platform. Harry quickly accepted as Astoria's eyes brimmed with happiness. The next was on the ride itself, the cars were no longer separated by house but by the magical number of seven, well a special magical number. Once inside their car, Draco asked for permission to date Astoria as an added surprise. Since his court had three hours of his undivided attention, he and the ladies were given an extreme summary of last years events. Aria and Ragnuk had full control of all the information, including the excuse of why they couldn't attend last year, magical realm requirements that required them to stay isolated on the island. As the train slowed down to Hogsmeade, they concluded, "Merlin House has had some changes as well. The sleeping arrangements are no longer divided by house but comfort. Each student get to choose which apartment floor they want to sleep on, three to ten people on a complex and everyone shares the great hall." She added with a small smile "It is no longer segregated by five long tables but by random round tabled." She added a final thing as the train stopped "Also there is no longer a House cup competition, but a list of every student, their cumulative GPA and then for ties, points awarded or subtracted for placement." She took a deep breath "Points are awarded one at a time, ten points points can increase or decrease your grade point average by a hundredth of a point and you'd be surprised at how close the competition is for higher placement. And every "

Hermione could already see the benefits as they were presented to her and since higher placement meant better qualifications at a prestigious school, better paying jobs would be the likely result. Harry and Nym concurred with her assessment, by giving her some chaste kisses on her blushing cheeks. As they put on their robes, Aria stepped into position, with some patches in her possession, as she did a quick but stiff bow "My Liege and Lady, I took this into account and present to you your proper vestments of recognition." She removed the old ones and in their place Harry wore the Royal coat of arms of the House of Wessex, with the Saint George Cross below it and a shining crown with a single point at it's head hanging above. Around the patch was his name, with his official title. Hermione also had the Royal House of Wessex but below hers their were two rings combined into an everlasting circle and around hers she had her name and official titles.

Nym snickered at their faces, until she saw Aria moving towards her, she tried using words "But I'm not a student."

Aria shook her head "My Lady would never leave my Lieges side, and as such you must be properly adorned." Nym had tried and eventually conceded to the same design that Hermione was sporting As they exited the train, they were escorted to their carriage with their guards hovering in the background.

Once at the steps of the great school, they entered with a sort of glee and a hint of apprehension. Even though she was no longer a student, Nymphadora was flabbergasted at the changes as she stepped into the great hall with all the circular tables around the great hall. Also she noticed that the dress code was more relaxed, everyone was wearing robes, but house color or coat of arms were no longer shining on the front left of every lapel. Instead everyone's robes carried their name with a house coat of arms or their own personal coat of arms, that was the reason for the change. Nym looked at Harry and Hermione and could see them both looking down at their own coat of arms with a sad twinkle in their eyes. Nym came up and whispered "We'll keep the old patches as a keepsake." Small smiles that reached their eyes greeted Aria at her statement.

Once they were at a table they took their seats, an elf in a Hogwarts uniform appeared "How's is Winky Helping yous today?"

But before she could finish her bow, Dobby popped into existence "Winky's be in training Harry Potter Sir, Dobby be of service." He gave her a look "Why's you out's of kitchen?"

She gently shook her shoulders as tears fell from her eyes and hung at the brim like mini-pools "Winky knows Grace Harry would take Winky in. Give Winky home with lots of small ones to take care of, all Wink do be asking." She looked to Harry for help.

Harry sighed as his shoulders slumped a little "Give your oath and bond to the House of Wessex and it shall be done." As he finished his words, the little Elf was bouncing on the balls of her feet, clapping her hands, and quickly gave her oath.

The rest of the great hall went silent as the nervous first years came into the great hall, with Professor McGonagall at their head. Before they had became stationary, Headmaster Dumbledore rose from his seat and began addressing them "Welcome young ones, you have entered into a new era into Hogwarts History, where you are not judged by your House selection, Blood, Race or Gender. You have entered a place that allows you choice and grades you on your performance and not your houses accomplishments. No if you would Professor McGonagall?"

She brought a stool out, and then placed a shabby hat on top of it, it crinkled a smile before it started:

_When I was young, and barely thread,_

_The founders taught of me instead._

_To sort each house, and find the traits,_

_For the mages that came, That each founder relates. _

_So tried and true, the Hufflepuff way._

_Or knowledge and wise, The Ravenclaws say._

_Brave of heart, Gryffindors cry_

_Or cunning nerve, Slytherins ply._

_But know of this, it's easy to hear._

_Any picked, should bring great cheer._

_But there is a last, a blend of four,_

_A hearty embrace behind Merlin's door.._

_So have no fears, As you slip me snug about your ears,_

_After I finish this song, We'll find where you belong._

When the song and applause was done, the sorting began with nervous shifts of shuffling feet. The Prefects waited for each to be sorted and then guided them to a table. Once the last was done, the headmaster rose and started a new tradition "Welcome to Hogwarts, I hope you have had a glorious summer. The weather was truly remarkable. But like most great things, something else has come our way. School has arrived, and with it, new glories to achieve, and new horizons to explore. I thought of many things to say to you today, but I decided on one simple but important message. Make this a better year than last year. Quite honestly, I don't know how you're going to achieve that goal. Each one of you is different and special. Perhaps you will achieve that goal through athletic achievement; perhaps by achieving and maintaining an average superior to last year. Perhaps through arts, music or entertainment. Or participating in the Triwizard Tournament, hosted by our school this year." Which got many of the students whispering amongst themselves, as the Headmaster continued. "Perhaps it might be by serving our community longer – or in some greater and meaningful way. Perhaps it might be through exerting positive leadership at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or by exhibiting greater self-reliance." He took a drink of pumpkin juice and then started back up "It may be in any one these ways I've mentioned, or a combination of those factors, but, in a phrase, I want you to make this year better than the year before. I would love to meet with you on our last day, and ask you if you achieved your goal. Was this year a better year for you and your school? I want each of you to shake my hand and say, emphatically, 'Yes, sir, this was an outstanding year, better than the year before.'" He looked at the all the students with twinkling eyes, to emphasize the point "So let each one of us here, today, commit to making this the best year in Hogwarts's history, a year in which we excel in anything we endeavor, personally achieve greater academic heights, challenge ourselves artistically, and commit ourselves to serving our local and global community with our strong hearts, magic and minds. Let's make a positive difference to our school lives, our personal lives, and the lives of others in our world. In a phrase, let us make this year better than the year before – maybe even the best Hogwarts has ever seen." Some of the students and faculty started clapping "Each of you can make it happen. You have the talent and the potential. I won't finish by saying, have a great year. I will say, however, have a greater year. Now tuck in." He spread his hands wide as the food appeared and then sat down to ovation, of eager students and faculty.

At their table, friends came over and sat, asking questions and getting reacquainted after a missed year. The bubbly Luna started something "Well we have Neville, Forge, Gred, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Katie and of course myself, and were wondering if you wanted to move in with us."

But before he or Hermione could respond, Astoria said "Well we only have Draco, Vincent, Gregory, Susan, Hannah and myself, so Harry should stay with us," She added with a craftiness in her eye "So he can keep an eye on me virtue."

Nym leaned in and then asked as she looked at Harry and Hermione "Should I tell them?"

Hermione beat Harry to the shrug. Nym got her own gleam as she addressed the group "While both your offers are tempting, we "She gestured to Harry, Hermione and Herself " have other arrangements. And as such cannot break them. If any, would care to join us, you are most welcome for our apartments are quite lavish and opulent." She sat back down as the offered members looked like she had grew a third head.

Susan interest was piqued "How so?"

Hermione fielded this one and started numbering them off with her fingers "Access to one of the greatest libraries" Harry and Nym groaned since of course that would be her first item, but it didn't even stop Hermione from her count "Beautiful common room, with study areas, potions lab, dining area, gaming room, a private kitchen, access to the pool, sauna, jacuzzi, gym, lake, private baths in master suites..." She kept ticking things off and added as an after thought "and no chaperones!"

"What!?" Neville shouted "How?"

Hermione finished with a small smile "Moaning Myrtles bathroom is now the entrance to the Royal Suites for the House of Wessex." She added with smug satisfaction.

George got a very Dumbledore twinkle "How many could stay?"

The girls turned to Harry as he carefully said "Twenty-seven rooms."

This got the table talking quite adamantly among themselves and other friends. Hermione lent over to Harry's ear and whispered "You didn't say how many people could fit into a room."

Harry scratched his head, to imitate like he was thinking up an answer "Didn't I, silly me, must of slipped my mind."

She smacked his arm at his sarcasm "Prat!"

Harry rubbed his arm in mock hurt and applied his puppy dog eyes "That wasn't very nice Mione, now who's gonna make it better?"

Nym, quietly listening to the hushed conversation added her two knuts "Ice Harry, I would suggest ice."

At his hurt look, the girls started laughing. The others at the table stopped their dialogue and with hopeful eyes begged to be included, they were sorely disappointed as the girls kept up their laughter at Harry's expense.

The next morning soft padding greeted Harry's fingertips, it was a common occurrence as Harry simply did his quick reprimand of his hand and then ran to an awaiting bathroom. The girls kept side bets on who he would wake up first with his grope and run tactics, Nym was today's winner as she chuckled to herself. Hermione turned to her "That's not fair Nym, you always pick the side he favors." She huffed as Nym put her innocent eyes into play.

Nym just responded, with a sigh "Fine, we'll alternate." She added playfully "So you can get some of lefty."

The flying pillow found it's mark, with Nym's mouth hanging open at the challenge "Oh no you didn't Missy." she spouted as the pillow fight turned into a war zone of flying feathers.

Harry came out to the feathered floor with condescension dripping from his face "You do know it's the first day of class, right." This was mostly for Hermione's benefit as she struggled to rise from the pinning-tickling Nym, with little to no success.

Eventually Hermione found a spot to pinch, which made Nym leap off the tattered bed. As she rubbed her accosted backside she responded "Now who's being unfair?"

Which earned her a tongue from the retreating Mione and a snide comment "Serves you right, your older, so you should know them tricks already."

The smirk of Nym's face made Hermione hesitate and stumble as Nym diabolically stated "It is so on."

Hermione quickly looked to Harry for reassurance as he shrugged and simply said "Started between you two, that's where I'm leaving it." He looked at this arm and the imaginary watch as he tapped it with a finger for accent "Would you look at the time, I'm going to be so late."

Both the girls laughed at his antics as he left, and called him "Coward" as the door closed behind him.

Hermione turned to Nym and asked with a bit of trepidation "We good?"

Nym happily smiled and then straightened her face "Yes." Then deflated Hermione's grin with "For now Alice."

Hermione shuddered, as she escaped to the bathroom. As Hermione thought to herself 'What were they thinking, they should of never read that book together, especially with Nym being such a wind up. She'd get them up in stitches, in a blink if she had her way.' She sighed to herself, Nym was just Nym, playful as can be, at least she was getting better.

In the great hall, Harry was looking at the board in the number one spot was Abbot, Hannah, followed by the number two spot Bell, Katie, then Bones, Susan then Brown, but then next name wasn't Bulstrode. He had to go all the way to the end, there tied in last was Theodore Nott and Millicent Bulstrode. They were both sporting

minus two in the first section of the board. Harry wondered to himself how anyone could get two demerits even before any of the student scores were posted.

Hermione sidled up to him as he thought, pulling the loose thoughts and contemplating them. She startled him "Probably broke some rules last night and got caught." and then lost herself in thought as she looked at each section. First was De-slash-Merits, second were OWLs, third was Awards, fourth was Grades and the last was GPA. She looked around for help, she found it in the eyes of Cedric "Hey Cedric, how to they calculate everything."

The tall and extremely handsome young man with chiseled features, dark hair, and bright grey eyes smiled "Already thinking about it." She blushed as he continued to smile "Sure thing, Through class, chores and extra credit you can get points." He frowned, it didn't look good on him "But their pretty stingy with them only one at a time. As well they only hand out one demerit if you do something wrong. Ten points one way or the other can get you a one hundredth. OWLs are the same, however many you got, if you got ten, that's another hundredth." He looked around to make sure nobody was ease dropping "Everybody is taking OWLs now, every class you can find, once they feel like they can pass it they go for it." He said with a happy face "No more waiting to the end of fifth year. Pay a fee, take the test and you can retake." He got a little somber "But the only post the last one not your best one, friend of mine found that out the hard way."

Hermione asked "So what about the last two?"

He kept on with his rugged smile "Awards is if you do something nice for the school or win the quidditch cup, those are good for tenths in the GPA and are very rare," He spoke softly "Last year the Slytherin team were very happy with the help."

Harry asked "Slytherin won the cup?"

Cedric nodded "Yep, did a sweep."

Hermione had to "What about Merlin?"

Cedric got a sad distant look "We didn't have enough people to field a team, so we had to forfeit all our matches."

Changing the subject she asked "So what about the Grades and GPA?"

Harry became very interested, Cedric smiled a little crazily "Well Hogwarts has 20 classes you can take, most can only take seven, because of the scheduling. But it doesn't really matter how many you take, it's how well you do in them." He smiled "Take seven classes get Troll in all of them and you get a GPA of 1, take four classes but get triple Outstanding and you GPA is 8, but you do get bonuses for taking more than five classes." He said with pride "Last year I finished in twelfth, with an overall 6.32."

Hermione had to ask "Who came in first."

He didn't even blink "Patil, Padma 7.41 and the Prize."

Harry blurted "What Prize?"

Cedric looked at Harry like he'd grown dim "This year and last year completely paid off, any classes she wants she's eligible." He gave them a look as the couldn't really see the big deal, He tried explaining "Any classes she wants.." As they still weren't getting it "Dark Arts, Foreign Language, Soul Magic, Blood Magic... ANYTHING she wants."

Hermione gasped "Anything! So if she wanted... lets say botany poof she gets it?"

Cedric smirked "Yep, she's such a jammy fit."

Harry got lost "What?"

Cedric turned on that dumb look again "Lucky delicious morsel of a bird. Are you okay there Harry?"

Harry thought about it, he should know that expression, but it was like a foreign though now, he covered up for it "Sorry Cedric, all the duties and such, I don't know where my minds went to."

Cedric just smiled "No worries" He looked around and saw what he was looking for. Cho was walking gracefully away, he made a bee-line for her as he parted "Catch you guys later."

Harry looked to Hermione, she could already read it on his face and said "I know" as she patted his arm "I was just in our room and I had a string of thoughts that I would of never put together in a sentence." She quietly mulled it over "It's like all three of us are blending our word associations around, you know what I mean?"

Harry nodded as a familiar face started making their ways toward them " Hey Sirius."

Sirius stiffened up "That's Professor Black, Mister Potter."

Harry got on his guard, Hermione wasn't far behind "So what can I do for you today Professor?"

Sirius sighed "Headmaster wanted me to give you your schedules, it is the sixth year syllabus since you did miss last year, your Grace."

Something was off, Harry asked "Is everything alright Professor?"

Sirius shook his head and broke the facade "New rules about showing favoritism, and I just had a run in with Bella's replacement and then the memories came crashing in, it was just so... what's the word I'm looking for?"

He looked to them for help, Harry's Mione provided it "Surreal?"

Sirius nodded his head, afraid to speak. Harry did it for him "How about tonight, you swing by, and we'll go from there."

Sirius's eyes lit up a bit, there was something there, but it had a crushed weight to it "After dinner, just talk?"

Sirius let a word escape, it had a strangleness to it "Sure." and then he left.

Harry looked to Hermione, she explained "He just lost his last link with the Marauders, to his childhood. A brother like no other and his cousin, how would you feel?"

Leave it to Hermione to put everything into perspective, Harry simplified it "Yep, that'd do it." He went for the change of subject "So what classes do you have?" Luckily it worked.

As he entered the classroom he saw him, he bowed his head slightly "Professor."

It was returned "Your grace."

Once he was seated, with his favorite lab partner it began, it was a double class "Today we will be focusing on the fine details of the subtle art of Potion brewing. No longer will hapdash and sloppy work be accepted, perfection is your only worth while goal. If you feel that this task is to far beyond you I suggest another class, Divination perhaps." Not seeing any takers and steely eyes before him he continued "To illustrate, Mister Potter a blended poison has been introduced into the equation, what is Golpalott's Third Law concerning this?"

Harry stood up and quickly responded "The potion maker must find that single ingredient which, when added to the blended antidotes, transforms them to near-alchemically into a combined whole which will counteract the entire blended poison." He added the glazed looks of those around him "Simply put, according to this law, a true antidote to a blended poison is more than the sum of its parts."

Professor Snape held a sharp smile "Quite correct Mister Potter, and well stated, one point." Shocked looks fell about the room, the Professor asked "If anyone has a better summation, they may introduce it now and go for a point."

A very attractive girl with long black hair and of Indian descent rose, and calmly spoke "Golpalott's Third Law is a law for making antidotes, which appears to say that the antidote for a blended poison - that is, a poison created by mixing several other poisons together - cannot simply be created by finding the antidotes to each separate poison in the blended whole and mixing them together." she sat back down and looked cooly at Harry.

Snape spoke the same way "Exactly as your book says, almost verbatim, how ordinary." He looked around the class, as vials started popping around the class "For today, ordinary will not work. In front of each of you is a unique blended poison, instructions are on the board, Proctor's will be at the ready." He looked around to each of the members of the small class "I want extraordinary, BEGIN!"

Harry did as he always did, sterilize everything, then he started diagnostics and was surprised, it even slipped verbally "This poison is beautiful."

Hermione looked at Harry like he was insane "It's poison Harry."

Harry quickly and quietly explained "This is a work of art, so profound and refined, the drinker of this would die in a blissful heaven of enchanted sleep to never know that they'd died. Truly a remarkable poison, and perfectly crafted."

Hermione looked at his passion filled eyes and simply said "So get to Casanova, make this potion your bitch."

You never had to tell Harry twice to brew something, the Professor wanted genius and that is what'd he give him. One hundred and nine ingredients later and Harry had the hand of God, the touch that could cure everything about his bitch.

Hermione was staring in disbelief, she was only half way done and had even used some of her hair to stabilize her potion. Harry's had looked like a hot mess until he had added the bezoar and then his potion had released this smell like the nectar of the gods, the look of the fountain of youth, like one of the Everlasting Elixir's. If the poison was perfect, then Harry's potion was divine, that was the only way to describe it.

One of the Proctor's had reached for it "I think not." Snape casually stated as he released the Proctors wrist. He examined the potion, running full diagnostics on it and smiled before speaking "You can all put away your meager works, I'll be grading them in due course." He looked at Harry with a look Harry thought he'd never seen from another man. The Professor spouted "Magnificent, one point is simply a slap in the face at such beauty." The professor had an inspired idea, he vocalized it "Can I show this to Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry smiled with pride "As you deem fit Professor, thank you."

At lunch it was all over the school how Harry Potter had created an Everlasting Poison Elixir, that could cure any poison and would never run out. As he glanced up to the board he was quite pleased at his place.

Hermione sat down next to him, sort of grumpily "Cheeky monkey."

Harry tried to hide his grin but it leaked through, Hermione started chuckling "Fine, your a potion god. I can't believe they gave you an Award the first day of school."

Harry shrugged "What can I say, I'm good at potions."

Hermione shook her head "No Harry, that's belittling. I'm good at potions, sometimes even better than most." She looked softly into his eyes, which turned him red "You are sublime, you should take your Masters and start making the world a better place." She looked deeply in his eyes "I mean it, the world wouldn't know what hit it."

Harry had a smile out at the corner of his mouth "I couldn't do that to you Mione, I'd be so lonely, anyways that's years down the road. How about for our next class?"

As if on cue the board changed, Hermione smiled her 27 OWLs were there, but so was Harry's 26. Hermione

was number two, sporting .028, she'd gotten a point out of Magical Physiology, but Harry was sitting at .04,

with the award, OWLs and his four Merits. The closest was Padma at .014, thirteen OWLs and one Merit, said

girl was giving looks at the two of them from across the way.

Hermione snickered as she saw the face that Padma was making "Seems like someone doesn't like to be upstaged."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders "She'll have to get used to it, with you being back."

The kind reminder brought a flush to her cheeks as she playfully swatted at his arm. "So what classes do we have for the rest of the afternoon?"

Harry looked at the folded sheet "PE Dueling, Magical law and politics and then we finish with Alchemy to wrap up the day."

As they came in for dinner and were surrounded by their friends, Dumbledore rose from his seat after the meal was done, "Now that we are full and fed I must ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices." He paused to make sure he had everyone's attention, before he continued "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of forbidden objects comprises of some four hundred and thirty-seven items and can be viewed in his office**." **The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden to any underage students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below thirteen. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts will have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the next coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

As eager looks started dancing around the hall, the Headmaster quickly explained "Some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those of you who do will pardon a brief explanation, feel free to day dream for the next couple of minutes or so."

He paused as he took a sip of water and then resumed "The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions usually competed in three exceedingly dangerous magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of differing countries. That was until the last one where the death toll mounted so high that the tournament left a terrible taste in everyone's mouth."

He took great pride as he delivered the next line "There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which have been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer and last year to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their chosen best in early October, and a selection of the three champions will take place on Halloween in a magical binding contract. An impartial judge will decide which students have the most courage, intelligence, resourcefulness, and magical ability worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and five thousand Galleons personal prize money."

As faces kept lighting up around the Hall, Albus had a sad twinkle in his eye as he explained "Though I know all of you wish to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Magical Games and Sports, have agreed to impose an age restriction for this years competition. Only students who are of age, that is to say seventeen years or older at the time of the first event, will be allowed to compete and put forward their names for consideration." Dumbledore raised his voice slightly to rise above the dim and to try and stop the heat the Weasley twins were suddenly exhibiting "This is a necessary step, for we feel that given the difficult and dangerous tasks expected, that only that students above sixth and seventh year will be able to properly cope with them. I will be personally ensuring that no underage student tries to circumvent these rules." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen." He added with an air of authority "Again to remind you, The delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in early October and remaining with us for most of the year. I implore you all to extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and to whole heartedly support the Hogwarts champion whoever she or he may be. And now, as it is late, and we all know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Off with you all!" Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

Hermione and Harry didn't care about the rattled noises all their friends were making as they went to the Royal Suites. They weren't going to enter, they had neither use for more fame nor money, so why should either one of them risk it. Plus there was the added incentive of not pissing off Nym and Aria if they did so. As they went down to the suite they saw a very passed out Sirius in a chair, babying a bottle of fire whiskey. Where his feet were propped up was an unkempt note with a drunken scrawl written on it "Stayed up, started drinking, working through it, see you in morning."

The next morning Sirius was nowhere to be found, instead another note "Thanks the gods I didn't talk to you guys last night, the stories that were running thru this thing between my ears. Lily would of killed me. Heheheh. Well with that out of the way, thanks for the offer, we'll try again tonight... Love Padfoot.

P.S. You know you do, everyone should love Padfoot."

Harry and Mione chuckled at the silly note, before making their way to the great hall. Nym was already waiting for them, as they took a seat. "So, missed you guys last night?"

Mione took over "Long night, full of uneventful commentary, and a missed opportunity to play with Pad."

Nym's eyes got a hint of sorrow to them "How bad is it?"

Harry tried his own volley "The last of who knew him best and made him feel like he belonged, is gone. He is the last of an era, a memory and a hope of better days than the last, How do you think he feels baby?"

Nym was now supporting a light grimace, she summed it up in one word "Shit." Hermione and Harry nodded somberly to it.

After the meal was done and a couple pecks were passes around, the trio made their way to their first class of the morning, Defense Against the Dark Arts (Nym was just shadowing the class). Upon entering they could see that it was very straight laced, no frills and no statement about the tastes of the man that would be teaching them. The man stood there at his desk, examining every student as they entered. Normally this wouldn't of made many nervous, but the man carried an air about him. As the man stood, leaning upon a long staff, still shrouded in a black traveling cloak. his long mane of grizzled dark gray hair framed his face. And what a face it was, a face unlike any Harry or Hermione had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening. One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye. At times it would roll right over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness. As he held the staff, you could see his hands as badly scarred as his face, his blue eye was still darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in every movement of the classroom.

Once they were seated, Nym leaned over and whispered "Moody was my instructor in the Auror Corps, finest man I know with spells, but to live through all he did." She shrugged her shoulders "You'll see."

When everyone was seated, he moved to a door in the back of the classroom. A dull hollow thud echoed from within his robes as he walked behind a door and then closed it. The minutes ticked by as people started shooting looks at the door waiting for it to reopen. Harry could feel it, the movement in the air, something was not right about the door. The next thing that he saw proved it to him, a small piece of wood was blending into the door, that didn't match it perfectly. All of a sudden a red beam of light shot out from the piece of wood. Harry jumped into action, he pushed one of the tables into the path of it, then summoned the piece of wood to him.

Hard laughter greeted his actions "Very good Mister Potter, and what pray-tell gave me away."

Once Harry could calm down and he could see he disillusioned teacher, he flatly stated "No offense Professor, but why should I share that with you?"

A bark of laughter greeted him in return as Professor Moody stomped back into the classroom "Yes, why indeed? Remember this!" He shouted his next line "Constant Vigilance!" His eyes surveying the room as many flinched from his glance "Always be on guard, never doubt you are in danger at all times as Mister Potter has just proven today. Take a point by the way." He surveyed the room as he picked up his point "CONSTANT VIGILANCE! This class is to help you prepare on that path. It is not a guarantee that you will succeed"

He surveyed the room as he swept in front of each desk "You're behind, very behind. So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark Arts and then trust you to do your best." He looked around once more "Usually you get a little sampler of some spiel that you are going to do wonderful things in class." He shouted "I will teach, you will learn, and today is all we have!" He calmed down once he saw all the students in agitation " Good we're ready to begin. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the seventh year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Mister Weasley while I'm talking."

Fred jumped at the unexpected outburst, he had been showing George one of their completed items under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through all solid objects, including tables.

He kept on going as if he never stopped "So do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?" As every hand rose, he answered himself "The Unforgivables of Intent, the Controlling Curse, the Torture Curse and the Killing Curse. Many have endured these curse, sometimes only once." He eyed Harry warily "For today's lesson and to reduce writing cramps, you will all get to experience the the Controlling Curse see if you can throw it off or not, by special permission from the Ministry, Board and Headmaster." He whipped out his wand and as he did he heard.

The harsh word, rang with power "Stop." As his eyes turned to focus, Harry turned primal "Point that wand at any student without their permission." His eyes turned deadly "And you won't have a year."

The meaning was not lost on the Professor, he asked tightly lowered his wand "And why Mister Potter should this be an issue, all the officials have approved it, why shouldn't you?"

If the anger in Harry's eyes could get any scarier, Professor Moody found it "No Government has the right to impinge on the right of an individual with a blanket ruling, when it does not affect them in the slightest. If the all those ruling agents were nice enough to say you could pour Veritaserum down my throat and ask me any question that you cared to, doesn't mean that you can, or I should allow it."

Professor Moody tried a different tactic "Well since you are soon to be ruling us, why should we listen to you."

Harry caught off guard, thought about it, before sputtering "You don't have to, not really. Go about what you want to do, all those other faction have said it is okay to torture students, you can do anything you want." The shocked looks of the rest of the class greeted his words.

Professor Moody pulled out his wand and as he got his bearings, Harry bound him "Of course, you don't have to listen to me, it does of course mean I and my own will protect those within our land without reserve."

Professor Moody rubbed his chest where the binds were removed as he barked again "I didn't mean for this to become a political debate, but that if any would like to try the control curse please raise your hand." With being asked many more raised their hands including Harry and Hermione. Moody inquired "So why the change of mind Mister Potter?"

Harry shrugged "Assumption is one thing, choice entirely another thing."

Moody howled with a gruff laugh "Since your the first to offer, let's begin, Imperio!"

Harry felt the warmth and comfort wash over him, a soft but urging thought accompanied them "Stand on the table. Stand on the table." over and over it went in a comforting tone and then became insisting. Harry recognized the voice as not his own "Why should I?", while the outside world saw him standing there silently in an internal debate until the word "No!" popped out of his mouth.

Moody laughed out loud again "Well done Potter, that's two of the three you shrugged, that definitely earns you another point." The rest of the class looked hungerly "You can shrug off the Control curse if you have a strong enough will, have mastered Occlumency, are naturally immune or if the caster is too weak." He looked around "I assure you, the caster is not to weak in this context. Next?"

As others went, Hermione asked "How?"

Harry smiled lopsided "The voice that tells you do something, fight it and break it to your will." On Hermione, Nym and Lee's turn they all shouted out "No!"

Everyone gave Lee a look, he shyly explained "If you spent as much time as I did with the two masters of ingenious ideas, you'd learn how to say no too." The chuckle that greeted this statement left little doubt of who Lee was talking about.

In the end, Professor smiled a grizzly smile "Four out of Forty-five, not bad at all. Now that you have experienced it, you know what to expect, just remember to question everything. Including a foreign voice not of your own. As class is almost..." The bell rang, signaling the end of the period, people started leaving quickly "Remember, Constant Vigilance!"

As the three went into the corridors, Hermione brought up a subject "We missed your birthday, in all the excitement. What would you like to do instead?"

Harry thought about it "Well, yours will be coming up in a bit, we could share?" he asked hopefully.

Which didn't go over to well with either lady "How about the first weekend to Hogsmeade?"

Harry had readily agreed to the terms, even when they did celebrate Hermione's birthday he hadn't thought about it.

But, all to soon Friday before the first weekend into Hogsmeade was upon them, and plans were being made, some not so subtle. As Harry sat in front of Aria she quickly explained with his dwindling patience "It's a formal wedding request, from a Pure Blood Family, you must take it into consideration my Liege."

Harry looked at her in disbelief "Your goshing me right? I know of two girls, right now that would string me up by my bits, if I even thought about this."

Aria's lip tightened, as she cooled her Dvergar temper "It is a request, no more. You meet with the interested parties, you tell them thank you but no. It's that simple my Liege."

Harry got a twinkle in his eye "No problem, you tell my Fiancees, I'll wait right here, tootles." he rolled his fingers in a playful rolling waving pattern.

Aria got a smile all of her own "Actually my Liege, since you are the Prince." Her smile got bigger "It is your duty to inform them, tootles." She imitated his wave.

Harry said it flatly "Bugger me sideways, I wonder if I ask them as a birthday present... maybe they won't kill me." Harry swallowed the fear, then shook his head "Naw, I'm buggered." Aria covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh out loud at Harry's remarks, she did mostly well.

Back in the Suites, two rather jovial women were waiting for Harry's return. Hermione and Nym were studying as much as they could, while they bandied about topics. Hermione was anxiously nibbling the edge of her right thumb, trying to keep focused, as Nym gently rocked side to side with the book in her lap.

"Tea?" Nym asked.

Hermione thought about it "Oh we'll definitely have teat at the party."

Nym just looked like she had lost a Knut "Not then, now?"

Hermione put her hand to her cheek in bashfulness "Sorry Nym, sounds divine."

Nym shook her head "That's for later, tea for now?" The playful over toned innuendo got both of the girls giggling.

As the girls laughed, the doors opened and thier hope of happy Harry entering were soon dashed away with the troubled look that he carried on his brow. "Harry, what is it?" Hermione gently asked.

Harry put his hands up in surrender as he got a hold of a chair, dragging it forward, so he could face the two of them. After sitting down, and settling, he started "You know I love you, don't you?"

At the words, both ladies started tensing up "What is this about, now?" Nym tactically inquired.

Harry's eyes got lower as he tried to make himself smaller "Tomorrow I have to meet up with prospective." He loathed to say the next, but rushed for at least he could greet death with some dignity "future-bride-parents-that-I-will-be-turning-down- in-a-second-flat-I-swear," and then finished with puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip "I love you."

Both girls were gobsmacked, Hermione looked like he had grown breasts "Did you just say," She touched her temple as she said it "THAT for your birthday, we were going to be talking about MaRRiage CONTRACTS?"

Harry shook his head adamantly, looking for the nearest crack in the floor "Nope not talking, refusing, and it has to be I, not we." Harry trembled at the potential wrath.

Nym put a calming hand on Hermione's arm, and then looked into her eyes, to see if it was alright to speak. Once she saw the acceptance, she grabbed the reigns "So you plan on refusing, without even asking these girls about what they want, is that what your saying?"

A little voice jumped up and started warning Harry that it was a trap, deny everything, live for tomorrow. Harry liked that voice, it had saved his bacon quite a few times in the past. Harry shot it out there "Damn right, it's their parents doing and I got all I'll ever need right here!"

Harry caught the hint of pride in their cheeks, He quietly exclaimed in his head 'SAFE!" as the girls were internally winding down. Hermione said it first "Well I'm glad to hear that Harry, it'd be a shame for you to miss the celebration."

Harry cocked his head to the side, like a dog that had just heard something interesting "Celebration?"

Nym caught her sister's hand "You'll see, now be a good boy and toddle off." Pointing to herself and Mione "The Women have some planning to do."

To expect death, and then get a reprieve plus the promise of a boon, you didn't have to tell Harry twice. He quickly snatched to pecks on the cheeks as he raced out of the room.

Once the doors were closed, the two girls started giggling "Did you see his face?" Hermione belted.

"It's hard to believe." Nym spouted.

"But he is cute" Hermione rebuked.

"More like adorable." Nym cooed.

"In an innocent sort of way." Hermione flatly replied.

"Definitely innocent" Nym finished mischievously, which got both girls tittering again. With out a care in their world, they turned back to their books and talks.

Harry was looking forward to the party, as Harry sat at the chair the man in front of him was getting red "Um, I believe I said no, Mister Patil."

The man huffed, as he reiterated his point "You must accept them, my daughters are both pure. By the old laws, you have already orphaned one in my family. It is your duty, to bind your house to ours." He simply concluded in a simpering voice.

Harry worked on his breathing as he settled his nerve "I do apologize that you have two brilliant and intelligent daughters, that will bring great honor to your family, Mister Patil. But I say again, after carefully examining the contract, the House of Wessex must decline at this time." Harry added "Maybe in the future, our two lines may become as one. But at this juncture, we must refuse."

Harry got up to leave, but was stopped at the man's words "You already have two play things in your House." He raised his hands as the verbal diarrhea rushed him to his next point "Every man understands the need for toys in our lives, but good wives are hard to come by, don't you agree."

It was not that the man stopped talking on his accord, it was the sword at his neck that helped. Harry swallowed every vice that was on the tips of his lips and stared hard at the cringing man. Malevolence rippled off of every word as he spoke it "You would do well to keep your opinions to yourself, SIR. This meeting is done!" Harry shifted away, before he accidentally killed the man.

At the party in The Three Broomsticks, Harry mentally worked off his head of steam in contemplation as others congratulated him in earnest, if belatedly. The girl had picked up on his mood and had given him a wide berth, as he worked through the storm. Once the felt he had his oars in place, they guided him to a table and started the fun part of the party, gifts. In the beginning as he started to open the first present, the girls could tell he wasn't really into it, but by the time he had gotten past the wrapping he was all smiles, and merrily thanking every gift giver.

After the party was over, and everyone thoroughly thanked, the small group made it's way back to Hogwarts. Besides the great hall doors was a proclamation that stated that next week, Friday the twenty-first the representatives from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute would be arriving and a feast would be given to them in their honor. The talk around the hallways and corners reflected just that, even two ladies from the House of Wessex were in that vein.

When the evening of the twenty-first finally did arrive, the student body of Hogwarts had talked itself into a tizzy. With speculations and conjunctures on how the tournament would proceed, how the champions would be selected, and to top it all off, the twins were in the middle of the throes of the betting pool.

They scanned the darkening grounds excitedly waiting in anticipation, the enchanted sky remained unmoving and still as the lumbering clouds went to sleep in the piney valley. The lingering chill stuck to their bones as they shifted from foot to foot, trying to ease off the chill. Everyone understood that the best part of the show was being the last to show up or the last man standing, and on this stage a dramatic entrance, would be the visiting schools only option at this time.

In what seemed to take forever, finally a shape formed in the deep blue sky near dusk, a shimmering on the dying day highlighted it as it moved closer. Pinks, purples, and hesitant oranges drifted off the horizon as the shape drifted into the shadow of the Forbidden Forest. As the shifting shadow moved in the darkness, they could hear the movements of wings rustling against one another, the lights came on in the castle and flying before them was an a gigantic, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house in immaculate condition, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all silver palominos, and each the size of an elephant in equine beauty.

As the antiqued carriage grew lower and lower in a spiraling patter of descent, the students drew back as the carriage's velocity came hurdling toward them. With an almighty crash the horses' hooves, larger than the size of dinner plates, hit the ground startling the assembled mass. A second later, the carriage landed behind the horses, bouncing upon its vast wheels and strained struts, while the silver horses tossed their enormous manes and rolled their large, fiery red eyes towards the group.

Upon the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms, two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars, before it opened. A young girl no older than eleven, in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbling for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. She quickly sprang back and respectfully bowed before a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage, a shoe the size of a child's sled landed on the first step. What followed was largest woman any at the school had ever seen in their lives. The reason for the size of the carriage, and of the horses, became immediately apparent, a few people gasped in recognition.

The lady was the feminine mirror image of Hagrid, the Hogwarts keeper of keys and grounds, and instructor for care of magical creatures. As she basked into the light flooding from the castle entrance, she was revealed to have a beautiful olive-skinned face, swirling pools of dark liquid eyes, and a rather pronounced nose. Her silken raven hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck, as some loose strands hung around to frame her face. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent fire opals gleamed at her throat and on her elegant large fingers.

Dumbledore started to clap which led to a broken applause to greet the statuesque woman. As she was warmly met apprehension melted off her face, and a gracious smile replaced it. She charismatically strode forward towards Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. The Headmaster in eagerness, tried to lean, as custom dictated, to kiss the outstretched hand, he barely succeeded even at his height. With the formalities out of the way, he began ""My dear Madame Maxime," he said with a sweeping hand in welcoming friendship. "Welcome to Hogwarts." he finished with generosity.

"Dumbly-door," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'oped to find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore graciously.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime casually waving one of her enormous hands behind her in a sweeping motion. Behind her, or more like in her shadow were about a dozen boys and girls shivering. Which wasn't surprising since most of them only had robes of fine silk, some were wearing carves and shawls but not many.

"As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked inquisitively.

"He should be here at any moment," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "Would you like to wait or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a bit?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But please have ze 'orses cared for."

"Hagrid our Professor for the Care of Magical Creatures will look forward to the job," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Come," said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps and to the warmth inside.

As the Hogwarts's students waited for the Durmstrang party to arrive, they looked eagerly towards the night sky as now most were starting to shiver.

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water, which was now rippling. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center, waves were now washing over the muddy banks as something pushed the water from the bottom. A large whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of a drain on the lake's floor. And from it's center, what seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of it's heart.

Sharp and crisp a ship popped out from under the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes lying on a haunted deck. Within moments later it was anchoring itself to the shore of black lake, and shortly after the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank could be heard.

People were disembarking in a steady pace, their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle. But as they drew nearer, you could see that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. A man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort, sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called with a fake cheerful demeanor as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?" As he embraced his hand with a shake you could see his yellow teeth an on his face he wore a goatee with a small curl which didn't completely hide his weak chin.

"Outstanding, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied cheerily. Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice and a smile that didn't reach his eyes. But when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his blue eyes remained cold, unmoving and unnerving.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiled again with his eyes cling shrewdly to the surrounding building. "How good it is to be here, how good." He looked to one of the men with him and gestured "Viktor, come along, into the warmth, you don't mind do you, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold." He let the words die as he rushed into the castle guiding his protege fast behind him.

Without even a greeting to the students who had waited behind, the Hogwarts's student trudged on behind the Headmaster.

As everyone walked around to their normal tables, Harry took notice that Krum and many of his fellow Durmstrang students were sitting around with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and many of the other Slytherin students. The students from Beauxbatons were standing around, wondering were to sit, until students started offering spots to them. Two of them were clutching their scarves like they were in the middle of a blizzard.

Hermione caught sight of the two and defensively said "It's not that cold, I wonder why they just didn't bring cloaks?"

Harry flatly said "The Durmstrang look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons at least," The Durmstrang students were pulling off their heavy furs and looking up at the starry black ceiling with expressions of interest; a couple of them were picking up the golden plates and goblets and examining them, apparently impressed.

The two girls, with their shoulders hung low in the heavy scarves came over and sat at Harry's table, eventually.

Up at the staff table, Filch, the caretaker, was adding chairs. He was wearing his moldy old tailcoat in honor of the occasion. Harry was surprised to see that he added five chairs, two on side and three to the other of Dumbledore's.

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime. When Madame Maxime appeared, the pupils from Beauxbatons lept to their feet. As a few of the Hogwarts students laughed, the Beauxbatons students appeared quite embarrassed, however, and did not resume their seats until Madame Maxime had sat down. Headmaster Dumbledore remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and most particularly guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable, educational and enjoyable."

The taller Beauxbatons student that sat at their table and was still clutching her muffler gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore enthusiastically. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down, and Harry saw Karkaroff lean forward at once and engage him in conversation.

The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops, as there was a wide variety of dishes in front of them, including several that were definitely new and foreign. Baguettes, steaks with black pepper, meatballs, and many soups now littered the tables.

"What's that?" asked Nym pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding.

"Bouillabaisse," said Hermione nonchalantly.

Nym playfully said "Bless you," which got Hermione rolling her eyes and a chuckle from Nym.

At that moment, a willowy voice asked, "Excusez-moi, Could I 'ave ze bouillabaisse?" The girl had finally removed her muffler. Behind it she had been hiding a long sheet of silvery-blonde hair that fell to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, very white even teeth that made up a dazzling smile, in a word she was gorgeous..

Harry not even looking over, just pushed the dish towards her "Yeah, have it."

She asked gently, stirring something in Harry's memories "You 'ave finished wiz eet, oui?"

Fighting the feeling Harry gave a slight nod, the girl in turn took the treasure and started sharing it with the other student who had also removed her muffler.

At that moment, at the staff table, the two remaining empty seats had just been filled. Ludo Bagman was now sitting on Professor Karkaroff's other side, while Mr. Crouch was next to Madame Maxime. Next to Mr. Crouch was a short, squat woman resembling a large pale toad she was dressed head to toe in pink, except in her mousy brown hair she was wearing a black velvet bow. Harry tried not laugh at the visual image of a fly perched dangerously above a striking toad.

Harry pointed to the table and asked "What are they doing here?"

"They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they?" said Hermione. "I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start."

Nym pipped in "Or the devastation." which earned Nym a playful slap from Hermione.

When the final course had arrived and had been wiped clean off the golden plates, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension and excitement seemed to fill the great hall now, as everyone wondered of what was coming next. Several seats away, Fred and George were leaning forward, staring at Dumbledore with great concentration.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the impartial judge." He looked around to make sure he had everyone's attention "But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Madam Dolores Umbridge the designated representative for the Ministry."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch and none whatsoever for Umbridge, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. "Mr. Bagman, Mrs Umbridge and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last year on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge every champions efforts honestly."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden attentiveness, for he smiled as he said, "The jeweled casket, then, if you will, Mr. Filch." Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now carefully drug a old looking great wooden chest encrusted with jewels, making sure not to scuff the bottom.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the stood the chest carefully in front of the head table, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different and interesting ways. Their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction and, of course, their ability to cope with danger." At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that everybody seemed to be holding their breathes.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions from the three schools will be selected by an impartial judge, the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid shrank lower and lower, until a roughly shaped wooden cup stood on top of a pedestal that was hidden within the casket. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames, that flickered with an uncanny radiance to them.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and their school clearly upon some type of modern vellum and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have the next eight days in which to put their names forward. On Halloween night, the goblet will return the names of the three it has deemed most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall, where it will be freely accessible to any and all that wish to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," Dumbledore stated sharply and pointedly looked in the general direction of the twins, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in it's temporary home until the night of Halloween.

He looked sternly around the hall "Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. For if you are selected you will stand alone with out any help from anybody else. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end as it constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now with that said, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

As the days ticked by, everyone kept on eye on who had entered into The Triwizard Tournament, as a representative of Hogwarts School. The list was a veritable list of who's who in Hogwarts, with such names as Lucian Bole, Roger Davies, Peregrine Derrick, Cedric Diggory, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Patricia Stimpson and Kenneth Towler.

But it was on Halloween day when the entertainment really started happening. "One drop each," said George, rubbing his hands together with glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"Their going to split the five thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," said Lee, grinning broadly.

"I'm not sure that is going to work, you know," said Hermione warningly pointing at the visible age line on the stones. "I'm sure Dumbledore would have thought of this."

Fred, George, and Lee completely ignored her as they started to brace their nerve. "Ready?" Forge said to the other two, quivering with excitement. "Come on then, I'll go first." He excitedly said.

Harry watched, fascinated, as George pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket bearing the words 'George Weasley - Hogwarts'. George walked right up to the edge of the line and stood there, rocking on his toes like a diver preparing for a death defying maneuver. Then, with the eyes of every person in the entrance hall upon him, he took a great breath and jumped over the line.

For a split second everyone thought it had worked, Fred certainly thought so as he let out a yell of triumph and lept after George. But in the next moment, there was a loud sizzling sound, and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as though they had been shot out of an invisible cannon. They landed painfully, twenty feet away on the cold stone floor with a loud thump, and to add insult to injury, they both sprouted identical long white beards with the locks to match.

The entrance hall rang with laughter. Even Forge and Gred joined in, once they had gotten to their feet and taken a good look at each others overly long grey beard.

From the shadow a tall figure stepped out into the light, and said in an amused voice "You were warned," everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a bit too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything as fine as yours," He added as an after thought "You might want to keep them to save yourselves the trouble of growing them once you get to be my age, just in case."

Fred and George quickly set off for the hospital wing with an eagerness to their step and a hint of worry in their eye. Lee accompanied his partners in crime as the rest of the hall was howling with laughter at the quick exit routine.

It's simply amazing how time can speed up or slow down, depending on what you are doing, what you experiencing and whether you are enjoying it or not. Harry felt the time slow down, as he saw her stride into the Hall. How do you describe the most breathtakingly beautiful witch, Harry didn't even try. He let his eyes roam, to pick out the points that made her near perfect or less so. Her creamy skin was light, but held the hint of a tan, and her very presence seemed to emanate a faint, silvery glow. Tall and willowy, yet with an air of grace that made her seem like she was gliding as she walked into the room, her soft blue cloak had hidden curves held behind it. Her fine silvery-blonde hair seemed to dance as the light seemed to flicker and sparkle as it swayed all the way down to her waist. Her large stunning expressive sky blue eyes held a deep coolness as she caught other staring at her. The only time it changed was when she looked towards her traveling companion, which was a smaller and younger version of her. When she did that, her luscious lips formed into a gentle smile, that softened her upturned celestial nose, and brought kind cottony dimples to the corners of her cheeks. But in a blink, she contained herself and a haughty aloof air encircled and masked her features once again.

Harry startling realized who she was, this was Lady Fleur who he'd met and greeted at Gringotts all those years before. It also meant that Lady Gabrielle was her traveling partner, and unofficial chaperone. Apolline as Queen of the Veela nation wouldn't of taken any chances with her apparent heir, or Jean-Alanine as the French Minister of Magic, but here they both were, unguarded.

Harry made his way over to greet them but was stopped by a firm but soft hold on his arm from Hermione. Worried eyes spoke to him "Give her a chance to complete the ceremony."

Harry watched as the soft, supple, tender hand with elegant long pink tinged fingertips, carefully placed a bit of lace edged paper into the fire of the goblet. When it disappeared, she let out a small breath and then took Gabrielle's hand in hers a small smattering of consolatory applause greeted her actions.

Harry looked to Mione to mentally confirm that it was okay to approach now, he got a happy nod in return. As Harry strode forward, Fleur must of felt the expectation of the room drop several degrees and turned to find the cause. She was not happy at the change as she saw the nobleman making his way over to them, the look on her face conveyed it.

Harry was taken back by the arrogant and snobbish look that now graced her face as he now stood before him. He tried to wipe the apprehension off his own soul "Greetings Lady Fleur" He turned to her sister and added a little bow "Lady Gabrielle." Gabby giggled into her hand, but Fleur stature hadn't changed one bit. She held out her hand as custom dictated and waited for the usual slobbery kiss, Gabby mirrored her sister.

They were both left surprisingly disappointed, Harry had lent down and very precisely kissed the knuckles on both their hands in rapid concise fashion. Gabby tittered and then spoke in halting English "Eet eez good to see you again, your grace."

Harry smiled in friendship to the young lady "And to you too Miss Gabrielle."

The stunned Fleur got poked in the ribs by her sister to get her going "As my zister said eet eez nice to "The 't' sound had sounded hard and forced, but Harry kept the thought to himself "see you again, Prince 'Arry. 'Ow 'ave you been?"

Harry smiled serenely "It has been a good summer, and yourselves?"

Which brought a tinkling laugh out of Gabrielle, Fleur turned on her sister and gave her a hard look which stopped most of it. When she turned back to Harry, a fire was still burning in her eyes "Eet 'as been _comment dit-on" She caught herself "'Ow do you say, um okay. So there you are."_

_There were no lead on answers, just dead-ends. Understanding that they girls in question just wanted to do their business and be done about it, Harry took the initiative "Well I just wanted to say 'Hi' to you lovely ladies. If you ever need to talk or just to hang out, please don't hesitate. Good day." He finished with a small bow._

_Fleur was all formal, she'd seen this in the past "Zhank you for ze kind offer, good day your grace."_

_Gabby had mimicked her sister but as Harry turned around she confidentiality spouted to Fleur in french "He's cuter than I remembered."_

_Harry stopped in mid-turn and asked confusingly "What was that?"_

_Fleur put her guard back up and spoke in English, gesturing to her sister "She was just saying zhat she enjoyed your visit."_

_Harry played dumb, and just nodded while Gabrielle spouted off-handedly in french "That's not what I said and you know it." she stomped her little foot in a frustrated way. Harry paid no mind and made his way over to Hermione. As they passed the girls he could clearly make out the developing argument _

_"You don't need to be so cold, he's very nice." Was one reply._

_But the response was "But your so young, every man likes to use flowery words to get your panties loose." She started with a halted breath "Just be more observant, you'll see."_

_Gabrielle stomped a foot again, as she let loose her tirade "He was just being nice, it's just because you like your panties like ice, so you don't feel a thing!" she adamantly stated._

_The french came flying out as the sisters lost decorum right in the middle of the entrance hall, while confused looks assured them of their privacy. Gabrielle let fly, with her ten year old mouth "You should just kiss him and be done with it. Your only like this with boys you like anyway."_

_Fleur's hair started flying about as anger flushed to her cheeks "And look how they all turned out. Groping for things that don't belong to them. Expecting me to flip over and spread my legs at their suave comments. Pigs the lot of them! Big words to inflate their tiny peckers." she screeched._

_Gabby got quiet with a hint of crassness gleaming in her eye "So you want him to make up for their tiny problems, or more like suffer for their big words. You should just get over it. What did Maman say 'Let him ruffle your feathers a bit' yes that's it."_

_Fleur bellowed at her littler sister as she started chasing her with intent. Nothing was more aggravating than getting teased by someone who knew your buttons, and Gabby was pushing. "Oh you little shit, just wait till I tell Maman."_

_Gabby kept running, this way or that, throwing taunting words over her shoulder "Tell her about her own words, as if." She broke into song "Fleur and 'Arry laying by a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G." She laughed as blue fire-balls started splashing about her feet as she ran, her words came out as barbs " Please, intercourse, of course unprotected intercourse, magnificent, magnificent." Her tinkering laugh egging Fleur's ire, higher and higher._

_Until "Stop!" echoed around them, the Headmaster had roared "Ladies please." he implored with beseeching eyes._

_Shame faced they looked around the room as witnesses had startled looks etched into their faces by the shameful display, they sunk into their own features as they realized what they had done._

_It became worse, as Hermione, Nym and Harry walked by, he playfully said "It's nice to know that your not all ice." in perfect French. Horror struck both the veela's faces instantly, at their shock ridden faces the band_ started laughing and passed into the great hall.

The girls in turn left for the great hall, both knowing they wouldn't be able to sit and face the group for awhile, pride was a fickle critter.

This Monday was definitely being a weird day, after breakfast the trio went to the library to do some reading, as was the custom. The group was always studying, today brought an unexpected visitor "Could I join you?" came the hook-nosed man.

Harry budged over to give him a spot as he asked "So what brings you over mister?"

He answered flatly "Krum, Viktor Krum. And my vriend Draco said I should get to know you?"

Hermione looked surprised, she stated it "So how do you know Draco?"

Krum shrugged as he answered plainly "Ve met during summer, maybe eight years ago. He like broom, I like broom, ve go from there."

Nym chuckled at the play on words, to cover for her Harry asked "So what would you like to know?"

Viktor leaned in closer, just above a whisper "Okay, I ask question?"

Harry nodded his head as he spoke "Sure Mister Krum."

Viktor smiled "Viktor okay, I let you know, I like girls. I like two girls most much. How can I do like you and marry two girls?"

Harry tried not to laugh at Viktors words, he did pretty good "Well my circumstances won't work for you, but if both their parents each offered you wedding contracts. I think that should do it."

Viktor smiled at the news "Ah good, ask parent, Elliana and Allana will be most pleased. Not extra, twins you see."

Harry smiled and said "I'm happy for you Viktor."

Viktor happily clapped him on the shoulder "Okay one more favor?"

"Sure, go for it." Harry quickly said.

Viktor got lost in the words, but the moving along hand gestures got him there "I need date for dance, Elliana and Allana can no come, so you can help."

Harry looked at him helplessly "Um what dance, and how can I help?"

Viktor slapped himself in the forhead "Ah that's right, you not know. Dance for Triwizard Tournament, they call Yule Ball, very famous." He nodded his head to Hermione "I take your Selkie, okay?"

The flames in Harry's eyes just ignited "What?" he asked with venom.

Viktor looked around not understanding the problem, he hesitantly stated "I need date for Ball, you" He pointed to Harry and his two friends "have two girls. I borrow one, I dance, you dance. I no get killed by Elliana and Allana, okay."

Harry's furnace was still cooking, he was getting the gist of it "So you want to take one of my Fiancees to the dance as your partner..."

Hermione interjected "By tradition aren't you supposed to ask the girl in question first? And how do you know I'm a Selkie, I could just have bushy hair."

Viktor shook his head "I ask him first, if I live then I ask girl. Bulgaria, lots of Selkies, need pure-blood date, you are one."

Harry tried to wrap this up "So Hermione would you like to go to the ball with Viktor and dance with me once or twice. Your call?"

Hermione thought about it and then nodded, before she got an 'O' look on her face, she turned to Viktor on a dime "What do you mean pure-blood MISTER?"

Viktor put his hands up in mock surrender "All Selkies pure-blood, you are either Selkie or not, same vith Veela, either Veela or not." Hermione looked at him hard, he rummaged in his brain and threw something out of his mouth "Veela have child, child no Veela traits, 100% human, child veela traits, 100% Veela. Selkie same, child have soft hair 100% human, child bushed hair 100% Selkie." He proudly stated, "100% Selkie is pure-blood no?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side "Okay Viktor, I can see where you are coming from, I'd love to be your date." She started poking his chest with a finger "But no funny business."

Viktor looked at her weirdly as he rubbed his chest "Okay no jokes, dance only, okay?"

Hermione shook her head "I meant, you know, no" She reached up and squeezed on of her arms, making sure his eyes followed her hand and then gave one of her twins a quickie.

The lights came on in Viktor's eyes "Ah no, good." He looked to Harry and quickly admonished "No problem, Elliana, Allana they kill if do, no problem my friends. Okay?"

Harry looked to Hermione, looking for reassurance "Only if your sure, Mione?"

Hermione just smiled "It'll be perfect, we can dance." She thought about it for a second "He could dance with Nym?"

Viktor spoke up quickly "Sorry too old, Elliana Allana think Viktor cheat, not safe." He stated hopefully.

The group started laughing, Nym not so much. Harry clapped him on the shoulder "Okay Viktor, no worries then. So how old are your girls?"

He got a dreamy look in his eye as he responded "Forty-two, quite experienced."

Harry looked gobsmacked as the question rushed out of his mouth without any ability to slow it down "What, why so old?"

Viktor got a hurt look on his face, but quickly washed it away "Not old, perfect to bear many strong children. Beautiful enough to know what love is and show it. Not girly or fan, just Viktor, for Viktor..." The dream quality slipped back onto his face "Okay?"

Harry understood, to be loved for yourself was a very rare quality. He patted Viktor back on the shoulder "I'm sorry if I offended you Mister Krum. Though your ways may be different, I really do understand what you mean."

Viktor smiled and then laughed in a roar "Good, good." He leaned in closer and then whispered "So jokes okay?"

Harry and the girls looked in disbelief. Viktor took it as a sign to go ahead " How can you tell that an elephant has been in your fridge?" When no one answered he said "By the footprints in the butter." When no one laughed, he said again " By the footprints in the butter." Again no one laughed, he shrugged it off "Okay we try this one At a final NEWT exam, a clearly drunken student walked into the hall. He say 'Excuse me, proffffessor, can a student take test if really drrrrunk?' The professor think hard about it and said, 'Generally I'm against it, but for today okay.' Student say 'Thhhank you, Professor,' then lean in hallway and shouted:

'Brrrrring him in, boys!'" After the laughter settled down, he said "True story, last year Professor Vedden quite upset." The laughter at their table didn't stop for an hour, once he got on a roll.

Many classes had been canceled, other in full swing. It didn't matter to the group as they came in from their last class of the day. The great hall was a mass of bodies going from one table to the next, Fleur and Gabrielle had taken up their usual spots, but were keeping their heads a little low probably from the days earlier events.

The Goblet of Fire had been moved into the great hall and was now standing in front of the teacher's table, the white blue flame dancing around it's lip.

"Hope it's Angelina," a newly clean shaven George said as Harry, Nym, and Hermione sat down.

"So do I!" said Hermione excitedly. "Well, we'll soon know, won't we?"

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual, as everyone waited impatiently. Everyone else in the Hall were constantly craning necks, fidgeting, and then standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet.

At long last, there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall as the plates returned to their pristine condition. Which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. "Well, our impartial judge is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute or so." He looked to the expectant faces "Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please come up to the staff table, walk along it, and go through into the next chamber that resides behind us" He indicated to the door with a wave of his hand as he completed "Where they will receive their first instructions for the tournament."

With a wave of his wand, he extinguished all the candles in the great hall, bringing focus onto the Goblet as the blue-white flames danced within it's rim. Within a second, the flames turned a heady red, sparks began to shoot out it and then in a blink a tongue of flame shot out of it's top. At the top of that flame a small piece of parchment fluttered into the outstretched arms of the Headmaster. As the flames returned back to normal he read "The champion for Durmstrang, will be Viktor Krum."

A storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall, as they saw Viktor step away from Draco's table. He was in the perfect pose as he walked up to the staff table and then disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

Once the clapping and chatting died down, everyone's attention was again focused on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A lacy piece of charred parchment shot out of it this time and landed in Dumbledore's grasp "The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour!"

Everyone at Harry's table clapped for the blushing lady as she gracefully got to her feet, shook her silvery mane like a notice me sign, and then elegantly swept up to the awaiting staff table and the chamber behind. Many young men got lost in all the movement, Harry smiled at their stupor.

"Oh look, they're disappointed," Hermione kindly said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms as their friends consoled them.

When Fleur Delacour had also vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again and many jaws had been reaffixed. This time it the silence was so stiff you could cut it with a knife and taste it. The Hogwarts champion next would be next, and as the Goblet of Fire turned red once more. Everyone held there breathes as the sparks showered out of it for the last time. The tongue of flame shot high into the air as it had before and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment. With a startled look on his face, he read "The Hogwarts champion, is Harry Potter."

"No! " screamed Nym and Hermione in unison. They turned to look at him but he had taken a brief mini-vacation from his faculties. Harry sat there, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at him. He was stunned, numb and dumb-founded, surely this was a nightmare. He had not heard correctly, there was no way it could be him. Ever so softly, the smattering of applause started and then started increasing in volume and delivery, but still he hadn't moved.

Up at the top table, Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear toward her, frowning slightly.

Harry turned to Nym and Hermione; beyond them, he saw the tables of the adoring sheeple. Clappin like mad. Harry turned to the two ladies and blankly stated "I didn't put my name in it." Both of them stared just as blankly back with tears held in check only by will power.

At the top table, Professor Dumbledore had straightened up and in a clear crisp voice "Harry Potter! Prince Harry, up here, if you please!"

Harry got to his feet and made the same walk as the other champions had just done before. At the teacher's table he stopped and bowed politely, an then turned and made his way to the door. He steadied his hand as he reached for it and before anyone could say another word to him, he stepped into the future. Once he was in he found himself in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards doing their thing. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him, but as he made his way in the faces in the portraits turned to look at him. Viktor Krum, and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire, him looking surely as ever, and she just as magnificent. They looked impressive, silhouetted against the flames, the true Triwizard Champions. Krum, hunched-up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from Fleur as she played with the ends of her hair.

Noticing that they weren't alone anymore, Fleur Delacour to Harry when he was close enough and threw back a long sheet of her silvery hair. She asked "What eez eet? Do zhey want us back in ze 'all?" She had thought he had come to deliver a message.

Harry quickly shook his head as a scurrying noise came in from behind him. As Ludo Bagman entered the room he grabbed Harry's arm and started speaking excitedly "Extraordinary!" he took a brief pause as he gazed at Harry "Absolutely extraordinary! Mister Krum and Miss Delacour it gives me great pleasure to introduce our third Triwizard Champion, his grace, Prince Harry!"

Viktor Krum straightened up and took everything in stride. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what idiot judge had just said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair once again, and chuckled with that tinkling laugh, "Oh, Mister Bagman, zhat eez a very funny joke."

"Joke?" Bagman repeated looking bewildered and then started. "No, no, not at all! I assure you, Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly, Fleur frowned. "But evidently zhere 'as been a mistake," she said contemptuously to Bagman. "E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

Bagman would of responded but the door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Mrs Umbridge and Madame Maxime. Behind the open door you could hear the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side, before the Headmaster closed it. .

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress and pointing at Harry. "Zhey are saying zhat zhis leetle boy eez to compete also!"

Somewhere under Harry's numb disbelief he felt a ripple of anger pop out with that comment, he filed it away.

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable height as an anger burned within her breast. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled as she shouted imperiously "What eez ze meaning of zhis, Dumbly-dorr?"

Not to be out done Professor Kararoff put in his two knut "I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," His steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice as he added. "I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed to have an underage champion" He added with contempt "or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" and finished with a short nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand was cradling upon Fleur's shoulder. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave a champion underage."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools to be fair."

Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles as he was asked "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?"

"No Sir." Harry said immediately.

The Professor tried another route "Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?"

"No!" Harry vehemently denied.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime, shaking her hands at Harry. And started a new rant "Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line."

Dumbledore replied nonchalantly "It is possible, of course. But I highly doubt it since no other student was able to cross it," He added with a smile "And that is saying something, since there were quite alot."

"Mister Crouch, Mister Bagman, Mrs Umbridge" asked Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice. "We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament, there is no other course."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

Delores spoke with a simpering, high-pitched voice that was girlish and breathless "If anyone has a reason to complain, it's Mister Potter, but the funny thing is, I don't hear him saying a word. I wonder why that could be?" She finished with her poisoned honey words and sported a wide, toad-like smile.

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen! Ze 'onor for our school! Fame, Respect, Five thousand Galleons in prize money, zis is a chance many would die for!"

Dumbledore flatly said "Maybe someone's hoping he will."

In the intense silence that followed, Harry came up with an idea. Harry pipped up as he raised his goblin carved unicorn horn wand "I swear on my life..."

"No!" a shocked Dumbledore interrupted as the others gasped.

"that neither I nor one of my agents put..." Harry kept moving on, as hands started to reach for him.

"Harry for Merlin's sake!" Dumbledore came rushing towards Harry as everyone tried to stop him.

"my name into the Goblet of Fire." He side stepped the rushing Dumbledore, and finished "So mote it be!" The shining blue light that surrounded him, completing the spell left everyone gobsmacked with jaws hanging open.

Eventually a single sound popped up "Well that was interesting, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling obliviously around the room. "Champions need their instructions, Barty, care to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie of what had just occurred. "Yes, the first task is designed to test your daring," he looked to each of the Champions and explained, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard."

Harry didn't like being slapped in the face by that wizard remark and definitely didn't like that it excluded a certain witch, mage was so much better, he returned to the instructions "The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from any of their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands and the skills they possess. They will receive information about the second task when they've completed the first. Each task is tied into the one before it, so it is imperative to complete each task, or you will be left behind in the competition. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, all the champions are exempted from classes and end-of-year tests." Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all there is to it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty? A spot of rest might do the world of good?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Crouch very quickly. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment and I've left young Weatherby in charge." He shuddered at the statement "Very enthusiastic, a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told, young man. It'd be insane to dawdle."

Dumbledore asked with care in every word "You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?"

"Come on, Barry, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch with a touch of his old impatience and wear.

Albus extended the invitation "Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, a nightcap perhaps?"

But Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room without even a glance to the surrounding room. Harry could hear them both talking very fast in French as they went back into the Great Hall. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, with an outstretched arm and they too exited, only in silence.

Rubbing his weary brow, he looked to the last remaining champion "Harry, I suggest you go to bed. I am sure Merlin is waiting to celebrate with you in the Master Suites," He added with a twinkle in his eye "and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

As Harry was about to leave, a hand with thick, stubby fingers that was adorned with several gaudy, ugly old rings grabbed his arm, the sickly sweet voice that accompanied it was anything but "I don't know how you could cheat the oath Mister Potter, but we at the Ministry don't appreciate liars."

As Harry was about to respond, she turned on her heel and left to went the way of the other judges. Harry had an instant hate for this Umbridge, but soon he too left in silence, and walked quietly through the great hall. It was deserted now, the candles had burned low and were sputtering in some cases, giving the jagged smiles of the hollowed out pumpkins an eerie haunted quality.

In the entrance hall he surprised to see a waiting visitor, she was playing with her hair again. When she saw him, she started off with "Zhat was a very foolish zhing to do."

Harry stopped her with a look and started with French "Mademoiselle Delacour, I did nothing. So I should not bear the blame."

Harry was on one track, Fleur was on another, she said it in her native tongue "Not that you imbecile, a Wizard's Oath. You could of died."

Harry snorted "Not likely, I would have had to do it to die."

She looked at him, as her cheeks puffed, as she stated flatly "You could of been Imperiused."

Harry turned away from her "Can't happen, I'm immune or some such thing. So there." He went to change the subject and catch her off-guard "I wouldn't worry about what happened in the entrance hall, everyone can understand how a sibling can just get under your skin."

She blinked at his kind words, before she put back her icy exterior "And how would you know, I thought you were an only child?"

Harry scoffed at the comment "Hardly, my adoptive parents didn't want me to be lonely." He ticked off his fingers "Pattie, Pammie, Paame, Pennie, Polie, and Paddy, I'm the oldest of six, but now their all grown and starting their own families." He thought about his words in silence.

Fleur looked into his kind face and kindly asked "You miss them, don't you?"

Harry smiled "Of course, but mostly I miss my childhood, they are tied to me in a way that words could never explain."

Fleur looked at him for a long time, waiting for him to blink or something, instead she got "Well this has been nice, but I think some sleep would be nice, Good night Mademoiselle Delacour."

As he took a step she shouted "Arry wait, I want to tell you something."

Harry turned back and looked to her impatiently, eventually she said "Good luck and good night, I can't keep Madam Maxime waiting, so I'll see you later."

Harry looked at her with a shrewd eye, before smiling "You know if you weren't so gorgeous, lovely, beautiful, charming, angelic, marvelous, stunning, and magnificent, I would think you've been waiting all day to talk to me."

She had a hidden smile on her lips, a thing only known to a woman and Harry wasn't one. She turned from the entrance hall light and took a step into the darkness and caressed it with her voice "Goodnight 'Arry."

He looked at her as she gently swayed away into the welcoming night and whispered "Goodnight Fleur."

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

Harry woke up to his teddy bear, or more appropriately bears. The two ladies had developed the habit of spooning one another and then Harry would drape an arm over the both of them. He was proud of his wandering hand this morning since it was not engaged in any of their front bits, as the case was on most mornings.

As he was about to pull away another hand grabbed his "Don't Harry, we need to talk."She pulled around, Nym's violet eyes were red.

Harry sighed and then nudged Hermione "Stop your faking, we both know your awake."

Hermione had the same redness in her eyes as she lifted her head to face them, Harry started "What would you lovely ladies like to talk about."

He received a double slap to start off, with words like "Prat, prick, arsehole, and shithead." to follow-up with.

As he put on a hurt look, and rubbing his pride "You ladies are overreacting."

Nym took another swipe, ash she spieled "Are you insane Harry, you're in a tournament were people have died." She took another swing "That was the reason that the stopped the bloody thing in the first place."

Harry raised his hands in surrender "Okay, okay. How about I tell you everything that happened in the room and then we can go from there. Okay?"

When both girls gave him a nod, he proceeded to tell his tale. The ladies weren't surprised by much of it, but in some parts he could see their eye-brows raise. When he got done telling his tail, he asked "So what do you think?"

Both girls were getting ready for their round-ups, Harry stopped them with words "Hey, Hey, HEY! We've got this covered. Come on ladies, settle down."

Hermione crossed her arms as she huffed "So how do we got this, genius?" She added with a smile "and I use the term loosely."

Harry cocked his head sideways and put on his patented lop-sided grin "Hermione what was one the first things that Aria taught us?"

Hermione shook her head, Nym followed suit. Harry helped "What's your legal name?" as he asked like a two year old.

Hermione found another huff in her arsenal "Hermione Jean Granger." she was not happy and these questions were not making it any better.

From out of the blue, Nym shoved her in surprise with a smile on her face and pointing at Harry "You cheeky monkey." Hermione still hadn't got it "Oh for goodness sakes think Hermione... Her Grace Hermione Jean Granger the Countess of Shrewsbury of the House of Wessex."

The lights came on for Hermione, she slapped Harry one more time for good measure "You really are a cheeky monkey, Harry, did you know that?"

Harry's grin came right from his heart, "It's gets better ladies." He quickly explained "Everyone knows you can't go into magically binding contract unless one, you use your full legal name, two, you or your designated representative is present and three..."

Hermione jumped in "And three, some form of blood to seal the deal." Hermione started to clap as Nym bounced on the bed.

Nym turned quickly on a mid-bounce "This is all a ruse, isn't it?"

Harry smiled "Figured it out, did you?"

Hermione was having one of those calculating moments, Nym gave it to her straight "He's playing along. This is just utter bullshit." Hermione was bout to pop out, Nym moved faster "This is the Triwizard Tournament, with only two legal champions, the championship is null and void." Hermione looked to the nodding Harry "We know he isn't bound by magic, nor is he a champion, nor are the other champions, that means he's doing this for info."

Hermione looked Harry, pleading with her eyes "What's more valuable than information and less than love."

Hermione got her chance to contribute to the conversation "Trust."

Harry smiled "Right in one, beautiful." Hermione blushed Harry's smile deepened "We know know for a fact that everyone in that room has their own motives. Krum and Delacour are both honorable and are doing it for school pride or some other form of nobility." The corners of his pupils got a hard edge to them "We also know that we cannot trust any of the adults in that room."

Hermione piped up "But Dumble..."

But was cut off, by Nym "Knows the rules, he is either blatantly disregarding them or using Harry as bait. Which idea would you approve of more."

A grimace now showed on Hermione's face, and then she got a curious look on her face "Are you going to tell the others?"

Harry smiled "Forewarned is forearmed, in private with a simple oath for good measure. What do ya say?"

Nym looked to Hermione and smiled "You will quit, if it gets to dangerous, right Harry?"

Harry lowered his eyes and replied in a small voice "I'm just staying in to keep an eye on the other champions." He put on his insecure smile "They both want to compete, I think it means the world to them." He thought about it quickly "Once we give them the scoop, they can make their own decisions then. But if even one of them competes, I'll stay in to keep an eye on them."

Nym leaned into his shoulder and said "Your to noble Harry."

Hermione took his other "Maybe he's just daft." and them pinched his middle. The chase was shortly on right after, with screams of laughter coming from their room.

After the morning cycle, the trio went to go some friends and inform them of some happenings. It was later that evening when you could hear "But Madam Maxime cares for me." a foot put itself to ground in a hard 'thump'.

Viktor got into it "Probably as much as my Headmaster does for me, but he loves the school more."

You couldn't argue with the logic, unfortunately logic didn't show up much that day. Even after being told, and then made aware of the consequences, both champions were adamant to stay in the competition. Harry gave his thoughts on the idea "I just wanted to let you both know. Also so it isn't a surprise, as long as either one of you are in the competition, I'll be there too."

Viktor replied in grade A Snape wit "Vat, so you can try to vin it?"

Hermione slipped in a thought "No, so he can try and keep you safe."

Viktor laughed, Fleur couldn't keep the laughter from behind her hand or as she spoke "Arry is going to keep us safe? I like the English jokes, don't you Viktor?"

Viktor still hadn't stopped laughing, Harry eased his mind "So either one of you have 26 OWLs," Both looked to him like he was stretching the truth "Or how about single handedly taking on a full grown mountain troll or at least a 800 year-old Basilisk." Now both the champions started laughing at his outlandish tales, Harry did another oath, they became very serious, very quick. Harry explained "I don't say things to enjoy the sound of my own voice, I will protect you to the best of my ability."

Fleur's eyes softened "I apologize Harry, eet eez very common for men to boast about zheir great deeds while around me, I just zhought yours were ze biggest."

Harry got up and left, with out even turning around and saying goodbye to the group. Nym and Hermione stayed to explain, Nym looked to Hermione for the nod when she got it she let it out "Harry and Hermione lost one of their first friends to the troll, and when he came to save me from the basilisk, he was injured so badly that he died. He would give up his life to save another. So I say this from the heart, to both of you." She flexed her courage and shot it out "You have no idea of who Harry Potter is! Once he's got himself into something, willingly or not, he'll do his utmost to succeed. No, believe me, he'll be trying to get through as honorably as he can, he's not one of those one's who knows how to go halfway. And if you push him, he'll probably have a go at winning the whole bloody thing to spite you. So keep that in mind won't you?"

Her statement left the two champions flabbergasted to say the least. Viktor eventually smiled "Good to know he is my friend. I leave you now, no?"

The girls said their goodbyes, but Fleur was still shaken, she asked hesitantly "Do you know French?" When both the girls nodded, she began "I have a problem, all men are pigs, except for my Papa." She saw them about to interrupt her so she pushed on "I have felt and witness so much that it hurts to think of them in any other way. I have fought not to be raped, to be not taken advantage of, to be the shining example of Beauxbatons. And here comes this boy, and keeps shaking my foundation of my ideals. How can you both be with him and not look down on yourselves, to be known as the other women so to speak. Can you tell me this?"

Hermione fielded this one "My sister and I are bonded to him by his own sacrifice and devotion to higher purpose. For myself, I would be dead if not for his help. All I've known from him is his love and friendship."

Nym put her own thoughts in "He saved me, he saved everything about me that was good and never asked anything from me except time to get to know me and patience. I am not the other woman, I am his woman."

Fleur thought about their words and their said and unsaid meanings. She had a secret to tell, but now was not the time, she asked instead "Do you think if I showed him my true heart, that he could accept me as a friend?"

Nym smiled first "Show him anything you'd like, he'll surprise you every time." Hermione laughed at their inside joke, Fleur didn't know how to take it yet, in the end they went their separate ways. Fleur still had questions within questions, but also a sense of hope that she'd never felt before.

Four days later Harry got up early, it was a training day and he wanted to get it out of the way. It was still dark outside, being three in the morning was to be expected, running through the woods, feeling the ground shake and seeing flashes of light up ahead in the distance was not.

As he moved threw the shadow, he could make out the camp site, and there to the back corner were three pens. Inside those pens were three fully grown, vicious-looking dragons shooting flames out of the top of their enclosures. He saw as the shot flames to the walls but were stopped instantly and so made his way over to them through the back of the camp. Each one was different, one was a silvery-blue with long, pointed horns, snapping and snarling, another had smooth-green-scales, which was writhing and stamping with all its might and in the very farthest pen a gigantic black one, more lizard-like than the others with spikes on its' neck and tail.

As Harry got closer to the pens he could hear the green one speak "Be careful with the clutch Ssssana."

Harry was surprised by the response from the silvery-blue dragon "I know what I'm doing Ssssian, tend to your own bussssinessss." and then the dragon harrumphed.

Harry made his way over to the pens and started speaking "Greetingssss wisssse onessss."

Ssssian crooked her head to the side "A sssspeaker, itssss been sssso long ssssince I've heard of a sssspeaker." She turned her head "Ssssana, Ssssileny we have a young sssspeaker vissssiting ussss today."

Ssssana quickly spoke "Greetingssss young one, are you here to ssssteal one of my eggssss?"

Harry shook his head fiercely "No Mam, I jusssst came by to greet you."

Ssssana smiled a head full of teeth, which was very disconcerting to Harry "That issss good to know, young one, make ssssure that you don't."

Ssssian turned to Ssssileny "Aren't you going to greet the young sssspeaker Ssssileny?"

Ssssileny turned quickly on her tail, and spit a flame as she spoke "I have heard why we are here, we are to be ssssport for them. To bounce around our nesssst to claim a fake egg in our clutch. I have no time for gamessss or greetingssss, if they come I will kill them."

Harry's ears perked up "If it issss jusssst to get a fake egg, and we do no harm to the otherssss, would you allow ussss in your nesssst wisssse onessss?"

Both Ssssana and Ssssian agreed heartily and even to put on a little bit of a show, but Ssssileny wouldn't go for it. She expressed it "I am not for ssssport, for fun, for frolic. I will eat your bonessss flessssh bag and sssspit out the bonessss!"

Ssssian quickly explained as Ssssileny slunk off to a corner of her cage "Ssssileny is very ssssad and angry, her lasssst three clutchessss have been destroyed by one way or another, and sssshe fearssss for thissss one. Sssshe will not help you young sssspeaker, sssshe loathessss all man."

Harry bowed his head in regret and then spoke softly "I undersssstand Ssssian, I will let the otherssss know that you will help and not hurt assss long assss they are careful in your nesssst. Again I thank you Ssssian and Ssssana." he finished with a bow and then got back to the castle.

Back in their room he quickly made notes for Fleur and Viktor "Went for a run, found dragons. We will have to retrieve a fake egg from their nest. They have agreed to put on a show, one dragon with spikes on it's neck and tail really has shown and interest in me. I don't know how we'll get to choose the dragons, but I would like that one as a favor from you please. Thank You Harry." Once the notes were complete, as usual Hedwig showed up immediately for a scratch behind the ear and off she went.

She returned quickly, and with replies, Viktor was "Sound good, you find first task, no problem you get pick first dragon. Your Friend Viktor. Fleur's note wasn't as clear "Thank you for your time in this matter, we'll talk later. Fleur." Of course it then dawned on Harry as he thought to himself 'Shit, it's only five in the morning'. He was made more aware of this fact when Nym came out and said "Harry, get your ass back to bed, we need our heater, it's starting to get cold."

With a smile to himself, and pet to Hedwig, Harry snuffed the reusable candle and went back to bed. It was much later that a frantic Hermione was dashing around the room getting her things ready "I can't believe you slept in and didn't wake me." She cast the Tempus spell "Oh, I'm so late, there's no way I'm going to make it to class on time."

She made a mad dash towards the door with some books in her hand, Harry spoke up "Um Hermione, aren't we still required to wear cloaks, clothes and shoes to class?"

In a startled realization she realized she was starkers, she made a mad dash to the closet, the snickers behind her didn't help. As Hermione rushed back over to the door dressed she got stopped by another sound "You do know it's Saturday, right?"

She turned back around gobsmacked and fit for a wobbler, as she saw their smirks, the first words out of her mouth were "Sod off, you dirty rotten lanky gits." She then lept at them with mayhem on her mind.

As she fought to keep the tears out of her eyes from laughing so hard, Harry kept on tickling her "Got all those minerals out of your system or care to have another go." It would have been an easy fight, most times Harry would just let her win, but Nymphadora was lending a helping hand.

It dawned on her "Up! Let me up!" they instantly released Hermione with that tone.

She made a mad dash to the loo and made it just in time to see peeking faces come around the door. With concern Nym asked "Okay there Mione?"

Hermione was wiping her eyes as she was in the middle of her business "Are you kidding me, you two..." She tried to keep the mirth out of her smile and then started laughing "Been such a good girl all my life. Start hanging out with you two and in the middle of a tickle fight I almost piddled my knickers." She started laughing harder as another thought struck, flow could be heard striking the water in between fits "Mum would be so proud."

Her two accomplices fell to the floor in fits of laughter behind the door, it took a good twenty minutes to get themselves sorted to get up to the great hall to grab a late breakfast. When they arrived the twins got a glimmer in their eye and slid a note to Harry.

Fred whispered quietly "It's from our Mum, rules of course."

Harry took the paper and started to read "_Dear Harry, though you don't know, I was a friend of your Mothers. And as such I feel it is only right that I try my best to honor her memory. You have been such a good friend to my two boys, that every story that I hear coming out of their mouths has to have something with you involved. With that being said another person wanted me to tell you about some other things coming your way. In the Black Forest there are three dragons, a Common Welsh Green, a Swedish Short-Snout and a Hungarian Horntail and they are all nesting mothers. My friend also wanted me to warn you about the Horntail it's a vicious as they come and it's back is a dangerous as it's front. I don't know why they allowed you to enter that tournament, but I wanted to let you know our family will support and pray for you. M.A.W._"

Harry quickly looked at the twins conspiratorially, George answered "It's our brother Charlie, he's the one to tell Mum. He's a Dragon handler in Romania."

Fred interrupted "Funny thing that, he could have played Quidditch professionally. Was good enough to play for the English national side, had the offers too."

George slid back in "Naw, Charlies always been one of the outdoorsy types, with the more dangerous the better, think that's why he stuck with the dragons."

Fred got back on "More funny is, Charlie had a note sent to your gal here," He gestured to Nymphadora "But you never said word to either of us. Care to explain that?"

Harry looked to Nym and she answered "Charlie and I were at school together, but I haven't heard from him in ages."

Harry got to the idea first "Must of been intercepted, he might be in trouble, I don't want anyone to lose their job over helping us."

Both the twins shook their head "No way, he has to do privacy wards all the time for his letters from Romania. He's safe so where does that leave us."

Harry smiled broadly "Well now I know what I'm facing, what do I owe you guys."

Fred smiled wickedly, George said "That's what friends do for one another." He clapped Harry on the back, Fred imitated him, and then asked "Maybe your friends could become our friends, care to introduce us."

Harry smiled "Sure, which friends would that be, I don't know many?"

Fred leaned in closer, and lowered his voice "Well our younger brother, Ronnikens is going all ga-ga for Viktor, think you could help us out?"

Harry shrugged "Don't know if I can, I just met the guy. You might have to ask Draco on that one, they've been best friends for ages from what I hear."

The jaws dropped on the two pranksters, as the started their every other word speech "You've" "got" "to" "be"

"kidding" "us!" they finished in stereo.

Harry smiled smugly "Nope."

As if hearing his name Draco plopped down in an open seat "Did I hear my name?"

Harry smiled, the twins got to asking "You bet, care to share Viktor with our dense brother, we think it's love."

Draco laughed at the spectacle "I can ask him, but he really doesn't go for fan hags."

George popped out "But he's a wizard"

Draco smiled mischievously "All pussies in his book, but I can ask him."

The twins hung their mouths in open surprised and wandered off. Draco took the opportunity to ask his own question to Harry "So have you heard about the first task?"

"Popular subject this morning" Harry said nonchalantly "Think we got it covered. Where'd you hear it from?"

Draco's ear perked up "Got some eye's in the camp, they've been quite helpful. Heard there's one there that's really a piece of nasty work."

Harry grinned evilly "Heard the same thing, so any bets yet?"

Draco just shrugged "Nah, not yet. The rumor mill hasn't started yet, once we get the word out though, the odds will go through the roof."

Harry leaned in and whispered "You're willing to help me out, let me return the favor." He looked around to make sure they weren't being overheard "My bet would be that all the champions get through the task and that Harry get's that nasty piece of work you were talking about."

Draco got his I-just-won-the-lottery grin "That could definitely be helpful, care to help offset the cost, just in case?"

Nym put a hand on his arm, as he leaned back "For family, we could always lend a helping hand." Hermione nodded her assent.

Draco turned stupid, but it wasn't from the comment, Fleur had shown up and taken a seat with her sister in tow "Morning Fleur." each member of the group called out in turn.

She grumbled, as Gabrielle chuckled and explained "Madam Maxime 'ad 'er training late and zhen she got zhis message zhat kept 'er awake into ze early 'ours."

Harry put on a bashful face and apologized "Sorry about that, just wanted to help."

Fleur grumbled as she grasped a cup of coffee and proceeded to drink in silence. Eventually she got a hair bit warmer but by then everyone had made plans for trips to the lake and such. Draco was surprising Astoria with a picnic by the shrieking shack, Hermione wanted a quiet day curled up with a book, Nym and Harry got the thought in their heads to practice some dueling, Fleur and Gabrielle were for the lake.

Many days later, it was a breathless Colin Creevey that had rushed into the Potions class to explain that Harry would be needed for a impromptu ceremony. Harry had decided to keep up with his classes even though he wasn't expected to, Professor Snape had not been pleased by the interruption, but had acceded with a firm nod of his head.

Harry went to the prescribed area and as he entered he was surprised to find himself in a fairly small classroom. The usual furniture arranged into the center to form a make-shift head table covered in a velvet cloth that had the logos of the three schools on the front of it. The rest of the furniture was pushed to the far edge walls, out of the way and shrunken.

Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner pacing back and forth as usual and not talking to anybody. Fleur was impatiently tapping a foot and examining the ends of her feathery hair, but at least looked a great deal happier. When she caught Harry looking, she flipped her head back so that the light could filter through the ethereal strands, it was quite enchanting even as she carried a playful grin. Many in the room had lost part of their cognitive thought process, mostly the men of the surrounding room. When he could get his bearings, a paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye with an evil gleam and a smirk on his lip.

Bagman was rubbing spots out of his eye, suddenly he spotted Harry, got up quickly, and bounded forward. "Ah, here he is! In you come, Prince Harry, in you come. Nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment."

Harry asked nervously as the words tumbled out "Wand weighing ceremony?"

Ludo happily explained "We have to check to make sure that your wands are fully functional, since they're your most important tools you'll need in the tasks ahead." He merrily kept on talking, oblivious to anyone's discomfort "The expert is upstairs talking with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in lime green robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the _Daily Prophet._"

"Maybe not _that _small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her shrewd eyes locked on Harry. Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her hard lined jaw. She wore the same jeweled spectacles as she had in the previous news release back in July. Her thick fingers eagerly clutched her crocodile-skin handbag and ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson as before. "I wonder if I could have a little word with Prince Harry before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still held a fixated gaze at Harry. "The youngest champion and interesting royal, to add a bit of color, you know?" She had completely disregarded Fleur in that statement, Harry had taken notice of the fact.

Ludo cried excitedly "Certainly!" and then turned his face to Harry "That is if Prince Harry has no objection?"

Harry went instantly on the defensive "Sorry, I don't think so." Rita had a deflated look, but soon you could see the cogs of her mind fall into place as she tried to figure out an angle to get him alone and in question mode, it didn't work.

Before Rita Skeeter could say a word, the door of the classroom was pulled open and in stepped Albus Dumbledore. "_Dumbledore_!" cried Rita Skeeter in fake sincerity, "How are you?" she said, standing up and holding out one of her large, gaudy hands to Dumbledore. "I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference, did you enjoy it?"

"Enchantingly nasty," said Dumbledore flatly, his eyes twinkling. "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat of a bygone era, most interesting."

Rita Skeeter didn't look remotely abashed as she replied "I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street need a fresher viewpoint..."

"I will be delighted to hear the reasons behind the reasoning at a later date," said Dumbledore, with a courteous bow and a smile, "but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands needs to start, and it cannot begin if we don't get it started."

Very glad to get away from Rita Skeeter, Harry hurried over to his seat and gave a small smile to Fleur, remarkably she even returned it. As Harry took the seat he noticed where five of the six judges were now sitting, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, Delores Umbridge and Ludo Bagman. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner with a slip the parchment spread it on her knee, and placing the end of the Quick-Quotes Quill on it, in anticipation.

"It is my great honor to introduce Mr. Ollivander, maker of fine wands." said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the assemble audience. "He will be checking the wands to ensure that they are in good working order for the Triwizard Tournament."

Harry hooked around, and with a jolt of surprise saw the old wizard with large, pale eyes standing quietly by the window with a knowing look on his brow. Harry had remembered the man from before, he was a wand-maker from Diagon Alley that couldn't help him in procuring a proper focus. Mr Ollivander started smoothly "Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room. Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand with a gentle hand. "Hmm…" he said cautiously. He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it in turn emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully. "Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches, inflexible, rosewood, and containing, dear me..."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur with great pride. "One of my Mozzer's." 'So Fleur _was _veela,' Harry thought to himself, making a mental note as he remembered what Viktor had said a couple of weeks back.

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather _temperamental_ wands…however, to each his own, and if this suits you.." Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, _"Orchideous!" _and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip. "Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Krum, your next." Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Viktor as she passed him.

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes. "Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I. . . however. ." He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes. "Yes, eleven inches, inflexible, hornbeam and dragon heart string?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees. _Avis!" _The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a cannon shot, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves. . . Mr. Potter." Harry got to his feet and walked past Krum to Mr. Ollivander. He handed over his wand. "Aaaah, yes," said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember." Harry could remember too. He could remember it as though it had happened yesterday...

"Curious," he said, "curious, Claymore creation, very rare that a goblin would make a wand for a wizard" Harry kept his ire down as Mr. Ollivander kept examining his wand "Ten and three-eighths inch, very inflexible, Unicorn horn and oh my, no core." Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wand than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he called "_Vinorum_" and a fountain of wine shot out of it. As he handed it back to Harry, Mr Ollivander announced that it was "In perfect working condition."

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to begin."

Feeling that at last something had gone right today, Harry got up to leave, but the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat. "Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er, yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were still hung upon Harry. As she licked her lips, she asked demurely "And then perhaps some individual shots?"

The photographs took a long time. Madame Maxime cast everyone else into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame. Eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her as Igor kept twirling his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl. While Krum, whom Harry would have thought would have been used to this sort of thing, skulked, half-hidden, at the back of the group. The photographer seemed keenest to get Fleur at the front next to Harry, but Rita Skeeter kept hurrying forward and dragging Harry into greater prominence letting her hands roam as she placed him into proper positions. Then she insisted on separate shots of all the champions and the photographer was very excited at this opportunity. When the last flickers of light were ebbing from the open window, they were finally free to go, they judges had been released hours ago.

The next day, with the Hogsmeade weekend in full swing, Harry had a game plan formed into his head, a day of relaxation. Unfortunately Under secretary Umbridge hadn't received the memo and proceeded to shadow every move of the champions. The toad-like spy had jumped into every darkened door or corner, if there was a doubt of her intentions it was quickly washed away by a confrontation. Nym had had enough "What are you doing?" she had asked the puffing flat jawed woman, which was not dispelling the rumor that she was a toad animagus.

She quickly spouted "None of your business, Miss Tonks." She almost croaked "Stop distracting me, I must ensure that Potter doesn't cheat again."

Nym stomped her foot, as she spoke in a light shrill "He didn't cheat, if only..."

Delores had heard enough "Silly girl, just cause he says doesn't mean it isn't so. Everyone knows he's a liar and a cheat." She thought offhandedly "You really should get another Fiancee, that's if one would have you after him or wouldn't care about your half-blood status."

Harry and Hermione had heard everything, luckily they were able to drag Nym off before she hexed the idiotic woman, if she could be called that. In hindsight they should of went back to the castle, or left Hogsmeade, anything than what they ended up doing. Nym was in the mood to drink, Harry helped, Hermione watched, it did not turn out well.

As they were returning to the castle in an inebriated state they bumped into a certain woman, playing with her hair, Harry slurred "Hi Fleur," and then leaping off track "Why do you keep playing with you hair."

Fleur looked at him harshly, with a hint of distraction "To see zhe affect, of course."

Harry lost her and went with a different thought instead "You could try masturbating, it relieves stress." Harry had ducked Hermione's hand as she had tried to shush him.

The outraged look on Fleur's face, told a whole new story. Harry didn't catch her first line "Or maybe not, your hair's very nice, not as dark as I like it, but nice none the less."

Fleur was now carrying a look of a half-shaved poodle made to do tricks. Hermione smacked him "Harry apologize."

Harry in drunk wonder wondered why, but did as he was asked "She already knows she's beautiful, why do I have to?" He caught the look the ladies were giving him, he quickly amended his thought pattern "Sorry your gorgeous Fleur and about your hair." He added since he was on a roll "and that you have a great ass, and that I've been ogling your legs. and..." A helpful hand, stopped his apologies.

Hermione looked very sorry, a look returned told her it was okay, Harry did better "Never been drunk before, I'm sorry about my other words but not about how pretty you are." Caught off guard Harry popped off "Nym and Mione's pretty too, they keep me out of trouble."

Nym snickered into his shoulder "Nah-ah!" and gurgled into his shoulder.

Hermione tried her best to keep her composure "Well mostly, but they did aim for bottom of the barrel tonight."

Hermione grabbed her compatriots before they said anything more embarrassing. Harry didn't help "Bye Flower, I'll see you in my dreams." Which earned him two quick hits to the back of his head, and a very shocked Fleur.

Before Fleur could respond, the trio was already on their way into the entrance hall, she followed behind them to see what they could get up to next. As he stumbled into the hall ranting a merry tune, an awful sound greeted his ears. "Potter, how dare you, you should be expelled. A cheat, a liar and you're drunk!" the angered Umbitch screamed.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders as he turned around to face his accuser, he calmly replied "That may be so, but I'll be sober in the morning and you, madam, will still be quite ugly." The two girls by his side gasped in surprise, while a laugh tinkled in the background.

Hermione gulped "Harry, you can't say that, she's one of the judges of the competition you're supposed to be respectful to her."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders as his drunk stupor took over "Really Hermione, I'm trying to be nice. But diplomacy really is the art of saying frilly things, until you can find a rock." He looked at the perturbed Umbridge as she smoldered, and then quickly added "Or in her case a big rock, some dogs deserve the very best at least." The laugh behind them became a tinkling roar of boisterous laughter.

Umbridge had had enough "Mister Potter, if you were my husband, I'd put poison in your tea, and sleep happily for the rest of my life."

Harry merrily replied in a sing-song voice "Madam, if I were your husband, I'd drink it with a smile in my heart."

Delores had had enough "Watch your step Mister Potter, the Yule Ball is just around the corner and not every drink can be tested. Would be a shame really if you ended up on the sticky end of not being with us for the rest of the competition."

Harry guffawed "I hardly think you and I'll be swimming in the same circles or beds by the end of the night, really Madam the nerve of it all."

In exasperated grief Judge Delores Umbridge stormed off. With an itch Hermione had to ask a question after the last statement after the chuckling quieted down "Harry, what do think is going to happen at the Yule ball?"

Harry gave a lecherous look as he answered, maybe he was spending to much time with Severus or maybe it was the drink "If all the girls who attended the ball were laid end to end on their backs, I wouldn't be a bit surprised."

Mione slapped his arm while Nym got the back of his head. "You're awful, don't be such a prat." Fleur was still snickering behind his back.

Harry quietly smiled to himself, as he thought about his words, and simple just accepted them "I really do think everyone is going to be a tad bit randy and rowdy if you think about it ladies." He quickly explained "Here you are, dressed to the nines." He kept verbally tap dancing to keep from getting hit again and looked at the assembled ladies before moving along. "Not that you ladies would need any such flippancy, since your gorgeous as is." With their happier looks he added "Prim and proper, butterflies dancing in the pit of your bellies, with a touch of lace in all the right places. Your out on an evening of swaying music and charming conversation, with a man dressed to impress and on his best behavior. Add a touch of a fine food with copious amounts of soothing ambiance in the background, and a certain plethora of hormones and I give to you the perfect recipe, for ladies to end ass over elbow with a couple grunts in the middle." He looked to his stunned companions, some blushing "Tell me I'm wrong and I swear that I'll never broach the subject again."

Nym couldn't help it as it rushed out "Blimey, I think he's spot on." Fleur was nodding her head.

Even worse Hermione had to agree, but she did a quick turn to shift the conversation away from saying so "So where did you get this insightful bit of knowledge there Mister Potter."

Harry shrugged "Your faults really. I'm still young and male, but you have been shaping me up to be your male if nothing else." Which earned him kisses to the cheeks and soft punches to other parts of his body.

Hermione spoke his conscience "And don't you forget it Mister. So where to?"

Harry looked at the ladies, his sobriety was slipping "Well I'm drunk, I think I better get to bed, before I fall here."

All the girls gave a helping hand as he passed out right there and tried to fall to the ground. Fleur started laughing again "Well at least we know, 'e can't 'old 'is liqueur."

Nym shook her head, and spoke in French "Don't try to bet against him, I had one to his four."

Fleur looked gobsmacked, she queried "Are you telling me he had four shots to everyone of yours?"

Hermione and Nym both shook their heads, Fleur released her held breath "That's good to know, not too stupid."

But got crushed by Mione "Eight bottles to her two." The look on Fleur's face was priceless, the laughter was even more so. They left it at that and took the sloshed teen to the master suite and the awaiting bed.

When Harry woke up in the morning he wanted to strangle the light that was trying to pierce his eyes. Fire whiskey that damn delectable dish that made a fool of man and woman equally. He did a memory check, mostly okay, some grey areas, apologies would definitely have to be given out. Hand check, damn hand had a grasp of something way to soft to be safe, and it had a hand over it, so caught. He felt a hand under his shirt laying against his stomach, Hermione.

He resigned himself to open his eyes and do a visual inventory, bodies covered check, head count one, two 'choke". He looked down at his arm, following it with his eyes as he lifted his head up a bit higher, yep the arm he wanted to cut off at the elbow that was attached to his embarrassing hand that was currently groping a luscious part. Said part was a attached to something silvery, he had no doubt of her name. He tried to move and got forewarned, "To early.", so there Harry lay, wide awake and unable to move. His imagination started going, was his hand getting warmer, or was it just him. His blankets on both sides were getting a little to warm for him, it was to time to get up. He gently pried his hand loose, trying to keep his pride intact, when he just about cleared he heard a soft whisper "Where do you zhink you're going jeune homme?"

Startled, Harry sprung from the bed and bolted like a rabbit, when he was gone "E is very shy, oui?"

Nym growled and groveled a bit "Still to early."

Fleur rubbed her bleary eyes "Should we tell 'im we put eet zhere?" light chuckles answered her, eventually they drifted back to sleep.

Harry waited and waited in the common room, pacing back and forth until he heard the stirring in the room and still he waited. When they ladies came out Harry began immediately "Mademoiselle Fleur I am so sorry, I don't know what happened, but I promise you I didn't mean..."

He got stopped by a single finger to his lips as mirth danced in her eyes "Eet was fun, non." He looked bewildered, she chuckled "So you are sorry, maybe for ze last night too?" He nodded emphatically, she answered with a smile "Good." and then climbed the grand stairs.

Harry was dumb-struck, until a smile crept onto his face "I got set up, didn't I?"

Hermione and Nym had their own dancing eyes that answered the question even before Nym spoke "Serves you right." The sudden confounded-struck look on his face made the girls just laugh harder. But then another look struck his face, and the girls quickly sobered, it looked just like pay-back, they quickly caught up to lingering Fleur.

When Harry arrived, he quickly became the source of the teasing "Sure is quick," "Like a rabbit," "Did you see him jump out of the bed," "You wish," "My those roaming hands" Harry wasn't safe in French or English, the girls were just having to much fun. Harry leaned over and whispered "Madmosielle, why was your chest attached to my hand this morning?"

Fleur got a quirky smile, that lingered on her lips "I believe that came to be there after some comments about back-sides and legs." She added while tapping a finger to her temple "If I remember correctly." in enthralling suffused French words.

Harry had a edgy gleam, it flickered in his canthus, Fleur became helpful, fast "So will this be a normal occurrence, or should I mark it up to a phase of the moon?" he finished with a smile.

Fleur's lips corked as she punctuated every divine syllable "Ladies have secrets, and all Ladies have needs." She added with a hint of flare "And as a man, who finds himself in trouble, most of the time. You should pay attention to both."

Harry was definitely spending to much time with Severus and quirked a smirk "Nope, too dangerous, I might get mauled by all the attention."

She looked at him curiously "And why would that be."

Harry looked around, to make sure no one was watching, he leaned in a whispered "If I start doing it, other girls will expect their boyfriends to do it..." He looked around sheepishly "it could cause a mass riot." and so ended their French conversation for the day, as her laughter ended it.

November the twenty-sixth was a cool crisp day, the sun had just started peaking over the mountains as Harry, Hermione and Nym had made their way over to the Champions Tent. Inside they found the other families waiting for their children, the Krum's and Delacour's were pacing back and forth. Harry's Mammie and Vater upon seeing him embraced him with fierce hugs, not to be out done the younger members of the family Paame, Pennie, Polie, and Paddy embraced him as well.

Sirius and Amelia had waited at the end to get their hugs in as everyone got settled, Sirius hand Harry a box. Harry was surprised by the box, what was even more surprising was the the shimmering dark green feathered robe, it had foot long peacock feathers that ran around the neck and popped out in odd places. With a twisted pattern of orange and fuchsia piping at the shoulders, and outside seams, that matched the lacy crepe wrist cuffs. For the chest mantel it was a choker with three tiers to it, The top was black lack luster beaded choker, with a diamond pattern of teal and orange that had a chain of thick gold that went down to another diamond pattern and under that was a beaded picture of what looked like beaded puke, it had a matching belt. At the hem of the robe, encircling the whole thing, were mini-mirror balls that swung to and fro, in a statement it was the ugliest, horrendous, gaudiest robe Harry had ever seen. There was a note attached to it, that said "If you die, this is your burial robe, Love Pattie and Pammie." Harry burst out laughing at the spectacle of it all.

The rest of the family joined in the laughter, when they got to see what Pattie and Pammie had gotten Harry. As Vater rubbed the tears out of his eyes, he spoke solemnly in his bull-frog voice "Great presents they have found for you, they have been busy with their own families and wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten about them."

Harry snorted "As if." Other family members came into the tent and wished their best and as Viktor came in, his mother rushed to embrace him. She was a short stout woman with kind eyes, Viktor had inherited his walk from her as you could instantly tell she had a duck-footed waddle to her step as she had went to him. His father tall and lean with thick wrists, and a no nonsense air that surrounded him as he moved. He did not embrace his son, but merely shook his hand, and then placed a single hand to Viktor's shoulder as he talked in a low voice.

Fleur was the spiting image of her Maman with thirty years added to her features as she was tall, beautiful, and blonde, like her eldest, she must of received all her height from her mother. As her father was nothing like his wife in looks, he was short and plump with a pointed black beard, but he carried himself with a very pleasant and helpful attitude as he greeted both his daughters.

As the time wore on and the families intermingled and introduced themselves, it was an over excited Ludo Bagman that bounced into the tent eagerly rubbing his hands that brought the assembled mass back to the reason why they were all there. Even more oblivious to the distress of the situation he asked eagerly "So lets get this started shall we."

"Well, now that we're all here, time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them with the same comic look on his face. "From which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too.. . ah, yes... your task is to find and collect a golden egg!" He looked to the assembled family members "If you'll make your way to the stands, we'll get started shortly."

Final hugs were passes around with warm wishes. Once the last family member left, Ludo started up again "Scoring will take into account the middle four, top and bottom score will be taken out." He rubbed his hands in child exuberance "So you can get a total of forty out of forty." He looked to each of them in turn.

It sounded like hundreds upon hundreds of feet kept passing the tent, as they started to die down, he resumed by getting the purple silk bag ready. Harry positioned himself between Fleur and Viktor, since this part hadn't been planned.

Ludo opened the neck of the bag and then said "Ladies first." As she reached into the bag you could hear the contents shifting around. She started pulling something out, but out of the edge Harry could see the ring of spikes on the models tail. He pinched her butt check and she yelled "Oww." as she dropped the model back into the bag.

Ludo looked at her expectantly "Problem Miss Delacour?"

She shook her head, and explained with a hint of irritance on her lips "Must of been a bug." She reached in again and with a shaky hand she quickly pulled out a tiny, perfect model of Ssssian the Common Welsh Green dragon. Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he wouldn't have been able to interfere a second time.

Krum was luckier than Fleur, his hand went in and out came the blueish-gray Swedish Short-Snout, the number one tied around its neck. Harry smiled to himself as he knew what was left, when he pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number three. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs. Harry looked down at the tiny dragon as it spit menacing flame out of it's mouth and simply whispered "Let's dance, you and I."

Ludo looked perplexed by the statement, but quickly recovered "Well, there you are," He clapped his hands gleefully "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons. Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Krum, you'll be first, just follow me out and when you hear a whistle, you may begin, all right?" When Viktor gave his affirmative Ludo smiled and then wished the three champions luck as he whisked his way outside.

Krum had a nervous twitch as he took his next steps towards the flap, and then followed Bagman out of the tent. As he was just about to clear the tent, Harry and Fleur wished him "Good luck." but Viktor didn't respond at all and kept on moving.

From the tent they both heard the whistle blow, and then seconds later, you could hear the roar of the crowd as Viktor entered the enclosure and was now face-to-face with the living counterpart of his model.

Harry kept fretting as he thought about Viktor and his dance with Ssssana the Swedish Short-Snout, but knew as long as he didn't hurt any of the eggs in the nest he would be fine. Sitting there was worse than Harry could ever have imagined, being able to do nothing and just listen as the events unfolded. The way the crowd, screamed, yelled or gasped and then the commentary adding nothing to their peace of mind. As comments like "Narrow miss there, very narrow... He's taking risks, this one... Clever move, pity it didn't work." It wasn't until about fifteen minutes of anguishing commentary and disturbing mental images before the heard the deafening roar of the crowd.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the next words he heard were "Well done, and now the marks from our esteemed panel of judges!"

The scores were not announced, but shown to the crowd, at the end the two champions heard Bagman exclaim "Nice score indeed thirty-three out of forty." as the applause was deafening he announced "One down, two more to go!"

The tent flap opened and a tiny man poked his head in, and squeaked "Miss Delacour, if you would?" he held an arm out and guided her to the awaiting sky.

Harry gave her a reassuring look as she was trembling from head to foot. With a steady breath she got her nerves under control and then left the tent with her head held high and a steady foot. Once again Ludo Bagman's comments had Harry tied up in knots, but it had only taken a total of ten minutes from beginning to end when he heard the roar of the crowd and "She's done it, Oh what style. Now for the judges scores." The pause in the noise was an eerie type of silence until "Oh and she's done it, first place with a total of thirty-six points."

Harry didn't have to be a genius for what he knew to happen next, he stepped out of the tent just as he heard Bagman wind up the crowd "And now for our youngest champion, Prince Harry."

The sky was still clear, with a hint of dew lingering on the grass as he felt his runners give a shallow squeak with his first step. A gate was open before him in the tiny patch of greenness, as he heard the whistle pierce the now heavy air. Behind the gate were rocky outcrops, jutting into a scorched field of burnt dirt and ashed blood. Harry couldn't hear the roar of the crowd or Bagman's comments, it must be a silencing spell since he couldn't remember if he ever heard the voice of a champion or a roar of any of the dragons. In the farthest area away hung Ssssilenyin, in a vile mood with profanities reverberating off the enclosure, she was slunk around her nest guarding her treasure trove with smoke tendrils leaking from her nostrils.

She warned threateningly "If you come near me flessssh bag, I will end you!"

Harry smirked at her rancor as he started making a ribbon path towards the nest, and followed the natural slope of the jagged rocks. Flame greeted his first stop as she spit white hot at the intrusion to her temporary domain. He called over the boulder "I''l give you the chancssse to give me the fake one Ssssileny."

That was the wrong thing to say to the temperamental dragon as she moved from her clutch to get a better position to fry the cocky bone bag.

Harry felt the concussion as bits of rock hit his shoulder and face as her heavily spiked tail decimated the boulder he had been hiding behind. Harry hadn't waited as he next heard the boom of super-heated gas, flash towards him. He looked over his shoulder to see at the very back of her throat two streams of chemicals being pressurized and the resulting death being flung at him as she swayed her head back and forth.

Harry had done what he had planned to do, draw her out from her nest, she didn't realize his speed. He focused on his breathing as he focused on his toe holds in the cindered earth. Every precise step pushed him towards the nest in a huge burst of speed and with his outstretched hand he placed an elven barrier that blocked the ignited volcanic slag. Within a blink Harry had the golden fake egg hoisted into a sports carry in the crook of his arm and was looking for the exit as the crowd roared in surprise as did Ssssileny "NO! I WILL NOT BE THWARTED FLESSSSH BAG!" She bellowed in rage as the atmosphere super-heated around him. Harry didn't care about her intentions, just her eggs as he worried about her actions.

He spouted in full vigor and concern "Careful Ssssileny, eggssss are precsssioussss, more precsssioussss than my meager life."

The Hungarian Horntail was startled as she realized what she had almost done. She instantly clamped down on her flame as it washed from the air like evaporated smoke, rolling over the heavens. Harry took that brief pause to dash to the exit as she sat down on her haunches and looked to her eggs with a mother's love. Harry never saw the look that she had given him, no human ever had, it looked almost like respect. As he stepped out of the enclosure, finally he heard the applauding deluge, Ludo hadn't missed a step "The fastest time ever, what will the judges score his work?"

As Harry looked over, he could see the contemplation that troubled each of the judges brows as they each wrote down on the table before them. The curled beard of Professor Igor Karkaroff was first to raise his score of "5" he was instantly hissed and booed at while things started being flung at the air. Headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime took it all in great stride as she gave him a contemptible look and raised a "10" which the crowd greeted enthusiastically. The next numbers to pop up, happened in quick succession, Albus "10", Bartemius "10", Ludo "10". But it was the reluctant Delores that raised her sign, she was booed and hissed as well for a "9". Ludo happily explained "Well it seems, not all of us were watching the same competition." He gave Delores a exasperated look "Prince Harry is our Triwizard Champion leader after the first task with thirty-nine out of forty."

Harry made a mad dash back to the tent, he was apprehensive about a lot of things. He was not expecting to be slapped, hit or yelled at, as he entered the tent, he had plenty to learn as he was subjected to all of it.

Viktor was the biggest surprise "Friend why you not tell, about dragon?" He almost looked angry, but Harry couldn't be sure "Other dragons, stomp around, get distracted, fire in sky, and amazingly poof egg in hand." Harry didn't doubt he was mad at him after a second, Viktor slugged him, hard "Next time tell whole truth, okay?"

Harry nodded dumbly, after he was given a repeat of a couple times he adamantly stated, with his hands up "Okay, I got it, I got it, I got it. Now get over it." and stormed away from the tent, with two ladies in hot pursuit and angry voices behind him. Unfortunately, their legs were not fast enough as Harry was starting to get his stretch on.

Things to always remember: The earth revolves around the sun, never tickle a sleeping dragon and lastly never tempt mayhem, they might become surly. As a whole castle shook at it's founding pillars, the girls were reflecting on those statements. Harry had rushed to the workout room, he was currently striking the earth, the earth was flinching, it was not the best way to start a conversation. "Um Harry, would you calm down please."

Harry didn't even look over his shoulder as he struck again, the floor buckled "Why so you can rag on me some more?"

Hermione thought on it some more "Harry" the floor shuddered as it was struck again 'Yep, surly'. Nym had a better idea, as her last outer vestments hit the ground, she walked over to Harry in a matching set. Spreading her legs, straddling the air she revealed a sheer knicker covered flower inches from his face. A thick manicured thatch of dark hair held his undivided attention "Harry we need to talk." He nodded entranced, Nym giggled as she looked to Hermione "See boobs and..." she left the word hanging, as she strutted back over to her clothes swing her hips in an exaggerated fashion, he followed like a puppy til he caught himself and straightened up.

Nym languished as she leaned over, tucked her knees under her and then picked up her clothes from the floor. Harry was stunned at the sight of the shapely derriere to dainty foot, but it was Hermione who spoke up next "Cut it out Nym, he's going stupid."

Harry just smiled "It's a wonderful feeling." He kept a special smile on his face "It's amazing that when a woman is completely nude, she has a man's attention." He hung his head with a sheepish grin "But when she's wearing intimate things on her nethers, she has the same man's complete devotion."

Nym giggled "It's the personalized wrapping, that does it. Presents are nice, but it's the bows that makes them special."

Harry could hardly disagree, he didn't try. Mione spoke up "Why didn't you tell us about the task?"

What could Harry really say "It needed to be done, I was the only one who could do it safely, I'm sorry I worried you two." He added with a lop-sided smiled "Really sorry."

Maybe Harry's magic really involved his ability to speak from the heart, maybe he was just lucky, the girls accepted his apology, eventually. The egg was forgotten for the night, while their discussion took over for the rest of the night.

The next morning was not as successful, as the girls insisted he focus on the egg, Harry opened the egg and heard the horrible screeching as the girls covered their ears. But Harry put his skill to use and could hear the words, that were not supposed to be heard in the open air;

Come to seek us where our voices sound, For we cannot sing above the ground.

And while you're thinking ponder this, You've lost what you'll sorely miss.

An hour long, the time is fixed, To recover your hallowed gift.

But past an hour, the odds are black, You're late, it's lost, it won't come back.

Harry explained what he heard, the girls had it worked out in seconds. Hermione asked "What do you cherish the most Harry?"

Harry blushed, then fazed, his look turned hard "The most precious thing, is not an item, but an ideal... it's the thought of family." He explained "The family I have and the family we will have someday." He blushed deeply at the last statement.

Both the girls took it in stride, Nym spoke from the heart "That's actually pretty insightful," She looked to her two best friends, and concluded "Everything else is superficial, but those we love and love us you in return can never be replaced."

Hermione added "Of course the last line, everything else could be replaced, but if they died, it's permanent. It makes perfect sense Nym." She rubbed her shoulder as she realized what that meant, a startled gasp escaped her lips as she turned on Harry "You don't think they would actually allow people to die, do you?"

Harry shrugged, his attitude became cooler "I'll talk to Viktor and Fleur and see if I can talk them out of it, if not..." He sighed with another shrug "We'll do our best."

Later that morning they found Viktor and explained what it all meant. He was pleased to have a better idea "So vater, one hour, Elliana, Allana, black lake probably, no problem I plan."

Harry and the ladies tried to talk him out of it, but his mind was set on the course. Fleur wasn't much better "So my Gabby." She eventually conceded.

Harry tried to debate the issue, but Fleur argued "Oh 'Arry you are so naive, zhey wouldn't aczually risk any of zheir lives." She squeezed his cheek like a child that had been properly chastised, it was unsettling. She changed the subject "So you will dance, oui?"

Harry nodded his head dumbly, she did a secret smile "So you would like to accompany moi?" She asked innocently and enchantingly.

Harry put his stupidity to it's full extent "Um... Nym? Mione?"

Hermione helped "What he means is, he promised to take Nym and dance with me." She looked to Fleur with a calculated glaze "Would you be willing to share?"

Fleur instantly wore a prudish lip "Non, I do not share." She looked deeply in his eyes, a tickle reached it's depths "I can only be, 'ow do you say, monogame." She explained in English "Monogamous. I deserve to be zhe cenzer of 'is attention, non?." She finished pointedly.

Harry smiled genuinely and stated each word with unbridled love "Of course Mademoiselle, but I have already agreed to always share, so I must decline your generous offer." An inkling of loss flashed across her face briefly at his impassioned words, but soon disappeared.

She lifted her nose in pride, and a hint of growled resignation, "Eet iz not to be, I will wave to you at zhe ball, you will be longing at your loss, you will see." She quickly left the table with her younger sister in handed tow.

Harry later came to find out that the Yule Ball itself was supposed to held on the twenty-fifth of December but with all the parents out-cry at the organizers. They had been forced to reschedule it for the twenty-second, for the students could catch an early Friday train the next day. The Winter Solstice was traditionally held on the twenty-first or twenty-second depending on the year, and the wizarding world definitely wanted to hold on to that tradition and not the versionized one.

The closest Hogsmeade weekend fell on the seventeenth, and all the students went into frantic research when the day finally occurred. Harry couldn't go directly to Hogsmeade since he had court cases he had to oversee, since all of them were scheduled for weekends for he could attend until he graduated. Amelia Bones was the chief prosecutor, a court appointed judge to oversee and a jury of peers if the accused asked. The judge was given leeway to help the jury for clarification of a point, or dismiss irrelevant information, which means that they were authorized to selected Obliviate spells to a panel to keep the ruling fair and impartial. In one such case, the defendant had used biased heresy statements to disprove the case against them, the panel was almost completely oblivated except for the charge, the proof presented by the prosecution and the defendants statement of "I didn't do it."The ruling was very fair that the man had indeed violated a goat in view of the public, he was given five years probation for delinquency of a minor that had accidentally seen the act and advised to make sure such acts in the future were well hidden.

As they where walking to Hogsmeade, hopeful eyes shined as three boys bumbled the line at the same time "WOULD YOU GO BALL US?" addressing Fleur.

Fleur looked at them crossly, and in a silky voice "Don't you mean under you? So you can ravish me, feeling that first sweet moment of penetration as you plunge into my soft, warm, slippery, velvet center, over and over again until you fill me to the brim with your hot seed, as I scream out your names in animal frenzy until the end of time." She looked at the bewildered panting boys that were thinking exactly along those lines. A simple "No!" crashed all their dreams.

As the broken boys bumbled away, a tinkering laugh could be heard in their wake. Harry just shook his head "Damn Mademoiselle, can't we just have a walk, without you crushing the fauna?"

Fleur coolly withdrew her hand at the cold words, as she put him under her measuring gaze.

As Harry gave Fleur an apologetic look, Hermione rescued him. "Don't pay her any mind Harry. I know why she does it, and why she gets such great pleasure out of it. Just like when Crookshanks catches one of them damned mice, won't eat it, and won't share it with any of the other familiars." At these words, she had everyone's attention. "He just likes leaving the bodies lying around for someone else to pick up."

Fleur's lips quivered, as everyone else laughed at her antics of the spot on commentary.

When the day of the ball had finally arrived, the ladies had taken full control of the room and had informed Harry "If you don't want to sleep on the couch, don't interfere." Harry had made himself very scarce.

He waited in the common room with his friends as they waited for their dates, some of the boys from different houses waited with the group just so they wouldn't be left to their own devices, males of all ages were susceptible to that for some reason.

Harry in his tailored dress robes was astonished to see Nym dressed to the teeth in a custom ball gown that draped from on shoulder and greatly enhanced her lines and gorgeous shoulders. The strap rolled from her left shoulder and elegantly connected to the top rise of her 'he swallowed' swelled right breast. It was in a rich black satin number that shimmered and had hand made lilacs and purple embroidered ivy running at the top cups. The satin ran in 'v' rows in the front and accented her curves. From her waist it flared out to floor, it was simply breath taking.

Nym gave him a chaste kiss, and from his questioning look she answered "For that look alone."

Hermione was not to be out done, though her curves were moderate, her dress was simply enchanting. Her gown was a simply a gown within a gown, she had a crisp flat embroidered corset that was wrapped in silk teal flowers, with a hint in the middle of the hard fabric. Where the softer fabric met at her waist a mixture of two colors seamlessly emerged, a light teal satin and a lush light maroon in a swirl edge.

Harry was gobsmacked at the beauty of both the women who stood before him, he received chaste kisses again as his eyes embraced them both in requited love and adoration.

Viktor was quite hesitant, "Her-min-on-nee, you are quite to lovely, my ladies may kill me after all." Which made Hermione beam at the compliment. He extended his arm and then turned to Harry "I svear, I'll be on my best behavior."

Harry could only think of one thing to do, he nodded and then said "You better, my friend." which earned him an honest smile from the other champion.

When they arrived to the entrance hall with the ladies on their arms, Mcgonagall was in full organization mode "Oh your here, your here." She visually critiqued them "Now Mister Potter, you and Miss Tonks will go in first, followed by Miss Delacour when she arrives and then followed by Mister Krum with Miss Granger." She gave Hermione an appraising look "Who looks quite stunning by the way." Which Made Hermione beam once again.

Fleur was late, even by French standards she was late. When she did arrive she was accompanied by a very tall and handsome man by the name of Roger Davies, who was all hands as he tried to escort her into the hall, she didn't look pleased n the slightest. She wore a simple gray floral design which drew onlookers to her stunning eyes and cold demeanor. It was a statement which shouted, 'leave me alone if you know whats good for you' but in the same sense radiated her beauty, it was quite disconcerting and bewildering.

She made quick apologies for her tardiness, and simply moved into position. At the door each Champion was introduced with their escort and then guided to the honorary front table, since this ball was being held in their honor. At the table, they were seated boy-girl and so Hermione was positioned between Viktor and Roger, while Harry was stuck between Nym and the now aloof Fleur, who occasionally would stare daggers at him.

Harry looked to the assembled students, he saw the twins paired up with Angelina and Alicia, while Draco was with Astoria, who looked to be growing up to fast for Harry's piece of mind. Other couples to note were Neville with the red-haired Syltherin, Ginevra, Crabbe and Goyle were with the Patil twins and looked to be already engaged in friendly discussion. Hagrid had escorted Olympe, while Albus had Minerva attached at his hip, Igor was disheartened to have Delores by his side, while Ludo had a vision of Swedish refinement attached to his arm, but Bartemius was noticeably absent.

As everyone settled down, the Headmaster rose and then addressed the gathered mass, with out stretched hands "Welcome one and all to this years Yule Ball in honor of our Triwizard Champions, as the time for speeches isn't necessary I bid you welcome and dig in." He then sat back down, and when no one had started to eat, he turned to his plate and said "Sea Bass with greens." Instantly it appeared, everyone followed his lead and started asking their plates for food.

Harry was in a raw sort of mode and asked for "Steak tartar, robin egg on top and medley vegetables." he sighed in quiet satisfaction when it arrived in perfected glory.

Nym looked at his plate and groaned and shook her head "Your eating habits Harry, are quite atrocious at times." Before he could respond she lifted her plate and asked "Beef Wellington with herb potatoes." She gave him a look that dared him to ask and be sorry about it, he left it in the grave with a resigned look.

Unknown to either of them, Fleur had observed both their orders and appreciatively nodded her head, her own order was an exact duplicate of Harry's, except with a baked clam and nettle soup on the side.

Hermione liked the idea of tartar also but had it served with escargot and ravioli, Viktor carried an astonished look, he voiced it "You like French food?"

Hermione nodded as she blew on her first spoonful "It really is quite delicious." She added "When I visited a few years back with my parents, I got hooked on the cuisine." Which launched them into a private discussion about what other foods they had both tried.

When the meal had been concluded, the Headmaster rose once again "Now Champions if you could sart us off with the first dance of the night." He started clapping and others picked up on it. When the other two couples were in place a pleasant waltz played across the dance floor. Harry looked deeply into Nym's smiling eyes as the first move began, he led expertly. He swung in time with the music, and lifted at appropriate times, trying to feel the music and the connection to his partner. About thirty seconds into the dance he felt her inner feelings and responded accordingly, trying to be the perfect stem to floral movements.

After the first dance, they were made to switch partners and Harry luxuriated in the feel of Hermione in his arms as he once again resumed his role of the perfect epitome of elegance. When they were positioned to switch once again, Harry pretended to accidentally stub his toe and begged to be let off from dancing with the insistent Fleur. He smiled when he was gently escorted to his chair, and grinned when he saw the happy Davies take up Harry's old locale. Nym leaned over and pinched his thigh "That was mean Harry, you should of danced with her."

Harry calmly shrugged his shoulders "She told me I would regret not choosing her over you and Mione." He added with a smile and a leer as he leaned in the rest of the way and whispered in her ear "That's a choice I will never make intentionally my lady." He finished his statement by gently kissing her cheek which added a light re hue to it in return.

She patted his thigh "Keep it up and you are going to get so lucky tonight."

Unfortunately Harry had tried to take a swallow of juice at that exact moment, it tried to leave by way of his nose, he barely caught it as his eyes slowly burned from the acid. "Nym please play nice." he begged with his eyes watering.

She softly chortled as his begging and kissed his cheek in kind. It was later in the night and many dances later that an outraged Fleur stormed up to Harry and cut in "You can't avoid me all night 'Arry!"

Harry put his hands up "What do you mean avoid Mademoiselle? I simply stayed away for you could simply shine as the center of attention, no?"

She grabbed his hand and none to softly "You will dance wizh me and make me feel like I like eet, understood?" Harry just nodded at her as he gave Nym a helpless look, who was chuckling. He did as he had done all night and tuned in to his partner, moving with the music and making her radiate. When the music stopped, he broke his hold, and left her standing there breathless, before leaving the floor he captured Nym's hand and went for a cool down.

"Harry?" Nym gently asked "What's gotten into you?"

At the refreshment table, Harry did his usual shrug "I don't know, but at times I swear she brings the worse out of me."

Said worse seemed to be in a heated argument with her tall black haired escort, he grabbed her arm viciously as he pulled her to the Rose Garden. Harry figured the chaperones would of got involved, but at that exact moment Professor Flitwick had introduced the next live band for the night, and had caused such an up-roar "The Weird Sisters!" He finished in his tiny voice as the students rushed the stage.

Harry made his way to the rose garden, once he stepped into it, Nym was on his heel. He could see the direction the couple was moving to, the thick wild rose hedges, except Roger had Fleur's right arm pinned behind her back as they walked. Harry arrived just in time to hear, Roger's low raging voice in French "So my little strumpet, my cock's not good enough."He slapped her with his free hand "Well your getting it tonight."

Fleur burst back, and started to physically change "Fuck you, you bastard!"

Roger quickly cast a huge spell chain "_Confundo Maximus,Diffindo Erecto Engorgio Duro Cupido Maximus __Muffliato __Deletrius." _Which literally confused Fleur, stripped her, did three things to Roger's manhood, turned her lust into an all time high, then silenced the area and finished with clearing all evidence of the spells he'd just used, which proved Roger had thought about this in depth.

Harry hadn't been able to actually hear the last spell, but could read it from his lips as he also read "Now my little whore, I'm going to fuck you till sunrise." He smiled evilly "You want that don't you, my wanton slut?"

Fleur's body trembled in response as her mind tried to fight the spells effect. Her mouth said one thing as her body did another, Harry read her words "Non, Non, you fucking pig!" as her body crawled over on all fours, like a cat on the prowl.

Harry intervened quickly "Reparo Recanto Finite Incantatem Petrificus Totalus." Harry's spell chain quickly fixed her clothes, removed the effects of Roger's spell on her and the surrounding area and then did a full body bind on Roger.

Fleur instantly had stopped what she was doing, got up and started wail-laying on the bound Roger while screaming vulgarities at him, every time a cuss word came out she struck with righteous vengance "Mon Dieu! Fils de pute, je t'encule! Et va t'empaler encule - va te faire enculer chez les chèvres. Debile Salaud!" Which rougly translated to "My God! Son of a bitch, fuck you! And go fuck yourself - Go get fucked in the ass by Goats. Idiot Bastard!" It was quite surreal, Harry had to hide a smirk as she kept beating on him.

When she had worn herself out and remembered that she was not alone she rushed to Harry and started sobbing in French "You saved me again – he was going to – and you saved me- even after I was such a bitch – and you saved me." Harry just stroked her hair as she let it all out. Nym on the other hand had sent a patronus to the Aurors, Roger would not like what the future now held for him.

Once the Aurors had arrived and got their statements, and memory copies, they moved away with the still bound Roger Davies. Harry made a move "We should get you to your carriage."

But Fleur shook her head, stubborn as always, in French "I would like to dance with the man that I wanted in the first place." She held pleading eyes "I don't want to remember this night as the night I was almost raped, but as the night I finally got you wanting to dance with me, by your own choice." She added "Please?" with big puppy dog eyes.

Nym chortled, as she saw Harry mentally succumb to the pleading "Fine, but after that you really should get some rest."

Fleur's face lit up by his declaration like that of five year old that had just talked her parent into getting a new toy for her in the shop "Yes 'Arry." She demurely smiled.

The last two songs by the Weird Sisters were a slow numbers, with achy melodies. It would be the last song of the night and Harry was in dilemma of who and how he could dance it.

It started off slow enough, so he got the girls close enough together, as the lead singer started, he held Hermione in his arms "This one's going out to all the lover's out there - Hold each other tight and keep each other warm." He spun into the waiting arms of Nym, as Fleur actually swayed into the now empty arms of Hermione "Dance, your final dance - This is your final chance - To hold the one you love - You know you've waited long enough." After the chorus he melded into Fleur's warm tender arms with out missing a beat and now Nym was gliding with Hermione "So believe, that magic works - Don't be afraid, I'll be in hurt - Don't let, this magic die - The answers there - Oh, just look in her eyes." He did the swapping on each chorus, making it feel seamless; Nym "And make, your final move - Hmm don't be scared - She wants you to - Yeah its hard - You must be brave - Don't let this moment slip away." Fleur "So believe, that magic works - Don't be afraid, afraid I'll be in hurt -

No, don't let, this magic die - Ohh, the answers there -Yeah, just look in her eyes."

The tempo had changed as it crescent, Harry was in the middle as three swayed in the tight bundle "And Don't believe that magic can die, -No no no this magic cant die." He moved closer to cheeks as the final lyrics of the song were aching out, he gave Nym a heated kiss to her cheek and then moved to his Hermione"Dance, your final dance - This is your final chance - To hold the one you love - You know you've waited long enough." By the time the songs last lines were pulling at his heart, he had gotten his kiss to Hermione in time. When a truly final line came washing out, he could see the longing in her eyes, even as she said nothing "So dance, your final dance, - 'Cause this is, your final chance." The kiss was not to her cheek as he had planned, she had brought head around and captured his lips as the final words of the song burned in their brains. The embrace of the other two girls in the close circle, felt like a heated hug of eternal hips in the throes of bliss. When the song had ended, flushed cheeks were found in each of their eyes, as Harry made sure to look for acceptance, before leaning in to each one of them and giving them the same kiss Fleur had bestowed upon him.

When Nym could catch her breath "I think we need to talk." The look was given to Fleur, but encompassed the whole group.

Fleur shrugged her shoulders "Are we going for the fucking?" Startled looks grasped the others faces, she sighed "Zeenage drama, zhe fucking would be better, non?"

Harry pulled the red from deep down in his soul, and shyly admitted in a low whisper "I'm a virgin Fleur, I'm not ready for zhe fucking as you so calmly exclaimed it."

The mirth that danced on her face, lips and eyes told a different story "Somezimes, fucking iz just zhe fucking, eet does not 'ave to mean anyzhing more, non?" She put a mischievous look on her face "Zell zhe trutz 'Arry, wouldn'z you like to see my pussy, eet iz very nice, non?"

Harry looked to her like she had grown a third head and got his own smile "I notice your accent gets more pronounced when you want it to, care to explain."

Fleur held a grin to her lips "Men zhink zhat zhe accent iz sexy, so do you non?"

Harry belly laughed "Yes it is sexy, how about we call it a night?" He jumped to a different track "You may not like the drama, but me and my fiancee's understand it." He added with a grin "Remember, I will never be monogamous to you or how you foresee it, best to call it a night," He added her own word back to her playfully "Non?"

She got a calculated look in her eye, as she switched to French "You are a shit sometimes 'Arry, do you know that?"

Which got him and his small group of ladies laughing. At Fleur's affronted look, Hermione intervened "Yes he knows Fleur." She added like she was telling his secrets, and in a way she was "Defense mechanism, you should remember that?" Which put a knowing smirk on her own lips.

Fleur finally conceded "Okay let us call it a night, it was not so bad." She looked to Harry with a hint of heat "It could have been better my friend, now you will never know."

Fleur tried to leave to get the last word in but Harry through a clog into her plans "I can live with that, good night Fleur."

Fleur stood there stunned as Hermione and Nymphadora said their goodbyes she barley acknowledged them. Deep in the cool interior of Fleur's defenses she gave a shudder, as a thought came to the surface 'He could and would leave her.' she had to think.

Harry on the other hand just thought about the two beautiful women on his arm as he spouted their praises for the whole world to hear "You ladies were absolutely breathtaking tonight. I don't have to think about it, I know I am in the presence of perfection."

Hermione gave him a look and smacked at his pedestal words "Give it a break Harry, I'm tired."

Harry gave a hurt look as he spouted "Prat." but before she could respond he latched on to the crook of her neck and started sucking.

Her legs started turning to jelly and a mother's warning was echoing in her brain. 'when the legs go, the rest follows.' She half-heartedly wiggled away "Come on Harry, bed. My feet are killing me."

"Mine too." Nym mimicked.

Before they could react, he swept them off their feet and gently one armed cradled them. Hermione's mind went into analytical mode "This isn't physically possible," She looked to Harry "How are you doing this?"

Harry kept on walking, not even missing his stride as he opened the door with his foot "You only weigh sixteen ounces to the pound, nothing is impossible with training."

The girls knew when he started talking in that tone, the weren't going to get anywhere. Nym as playful as always, and randy as all get out "So unzip me Harry, I'm to tired to move."

Now Mione did the mimicking as she saw the look in Nym's eye "Me too Harry, me too."

Harry was happy to oblige, as he released the zippers, Nym chided him "Shoes too, remember our feet?"

Admonished Harry unhooked the miniaturized buckles and clasps to release their hurting tootsies. But before he could take a step away "Sleep wear please?"

Harry went over to each of their armories and pulled out a sleeping shirt, as he threw some of his own stiff robes on a waiting chair. As he turned, he was fully stunned again, as both the girls lounged on the bed, nude as the day they were born. Mione reached out her hand "Shirt please." Dumbly Harry handed the shirt to her and in quick movements they both had their sleeping gear on.

Nym pipped up "Rub my feet love, they really are sore." She propped said red things up in the air.

Hermione wanted in on it too "Please Harry, mine too?"

So there Harry sat, with two pairs of feet by his sides and lap, rubbing arches, soles, and ticklish toes. He knew if he did something right for he would get a suffering moan out of one of their lips, he kept on doing that until both ladies feel asleep. He turned the lights off and then crawled in-between them. Once they were under the covers, he kissed their foreheads and spoke quietly to snore-filled room "good night my loves." Subconsciously or consciously, Harry didn't know, both girls snuggled deeper into him, he was out in a blink.

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

_**DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE**_

_Albus Dumbledore, eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has never been afraid to make controversial staff appointments, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. In September of this year, he hired Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, the notoriously jinx-happy ex-Auror, to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, a decision that caused many raised eyebrows at the Ministry of Magic, given Moody's well-known habit of attacking anybody who makes a sudden movement in his presence. Mad-Eye Moody, however, looks responsible and kindly when set beside the part-human Dumbledore employs to teach Care of Magical Creatures._

_Rubeus Hagrid, who admits to being expelled from Hogwarts in his third year under a cloud of suspicion, has enjoyed the position of gamekeeper at the school ever since, a job secured for him by Dumbledore. Last year, however, Hagrid used his mysterious influence over the headmaster to secure the additional post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher, over the heads of many better qualified candidates. An alarmingly large and ferocious-looking man, Hagrid has been using his new found authority to terrify the students in his care with a succession of horrific creatures. While Dumbledore turns a blind eye, Hagrid has maimed several pupils during a series of lessons that many admit to being "very frightening."_

_'I was attacked by a hippogriff, and my friend got a bad bite off a flobberworm," says Theodore Nott, a fourth-year student. "We all hate Hagrid, but we're just too scared to say anything." When asked, Hagrid has no intention of ceasing his campaign of intimidation, however. In one conversation with a Daily Prophet reporter last month, he admitted breeding creatures he has dubbed "Blast-Ended Skrewts," highly dangerous crosses between manticores and fire-crabs. The creation of new breeds of magical creature is, of course, an activity usually closely observed by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hagrid, however, considers himself to be above such petty restrictions._

_"I was just having some fun," he says, before hastily changing the subject._

_As if this were not enough, the Daily Prophet has now unearthed evidence that Hagrid is not as he has always portrays himself to be, a pure-blood wizard. He is not, in fact, even pure human. His mother, we can exclusively reveal, is none other than the giantess Fridwulfa, whose whereabouts are currently unknown._

_Bloodthirsty and brutal, the giants brought themselves to the point of extinction by warring amongst themselves during the last century. The handful that remained joined the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and were responsible for some of the worst mass Muggle killings of his reign of terror. While many of the giants who served He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were killed by Aurors working against the Dark Side, Fridwulfa was not among them. It is possible she escaped to one of the giant communities still existing in foreign mountain ranges. If his antics during Care of Magical Creatures lessons are any guide, however, Frid-wulfa's son appears to have inherited her brutal nature._

_In a bizarre twist, Hagrid is reputed to have developed a close friendship with the boy who brought around You-Know-Who's fall from power, thereby driving Hagrid's own mother, like the rest of You-Know-Who's supporters, into hiding. Perhaps Harry Potter is unaware of the unpleasant truth about his large friend. But Albus Dumbledore surely has a duty to ensure that Harry Potter, along with his fellow students, is warned about the dangers of associating with part-giants._

___To add to the growing concern it now seems that one half-giant is not enough to entertain the aging Headmaster. As it is this reporter's unfortunate duty to now report two giants now reside at the hallowed halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with the inclusion of the Madame of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. It begs to ask how many more dark creatures will the Headmaster allow to stay before our children's safety will be taken into consideration, inquiring minds would like to know. Or maybe that is his intended purpose to keep us in the dark while he builds a new army of dark creatures in secret for some nefarious purpose._

_Life moved on, as it always does. From the day of the Yule Ball, somehow that article had come out confirming both Hagrid and Olympe were both half giant. The article had upset the two, but the rest of Hogwarts hadn't really cared, it was just more lies spouted by that witch Rita. Harry had focused on training for the next task, holding his breath, minimizing his movements for lesser oxygen use and in general making the impossible seem easy._

_Fleur had never truly recovered from their last moments of the Yule Ball, it haunted her daily as she tried to come to terms with it. But by the time she was about to, the holidays were over and now February nineteenth loomed in front of them. Gabby had tried to be supportive, but it were the little words and kind acts that kept driving her mind to Harry's own actions. She had even chuckled to herself about the act of mentally stalking the young man, maybe their was a potion she could take to lessen the effects._

_Once again they were in a tent, surrounded by family, as once again the oblivious unhinged Ludo Bagman came in clapping his hands "Well, well, well... What a wonderful day, families you will need to leave." Once they were alone Ludo started backing up "You'll need to stay here until we call for you. Something has been taken from you and it is now hidden in the lake. You will have one hour to recover it, if you don't it will be lost forever."_

_Fleur and Viktor gasped, Fleur shouted out "But my egg didn't say that, it just said that I would have to recover it in an hour." Viktor nodded completely._

_Ludo smiled joyously "Well I'm glad your taking this seriously, but I must be on... things to do, things to do."_

_Fleur literally crushed to the cot, and started muttering to her self in French "Damn egg, damn egg."_

_Harry tried to break the tension "So what did your eggs say?"_

_Viktor spouted it verbatim in a singing voice: _

_Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching ponder this; We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look, And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black, Too late it's gone, it can't come back._

Harry rubbed his chin, and replied "No wonder you weren't to worried, mine didn't say that."

Fleur looked up "Well what did yours say?"

Harry thought about it and replied "Come to seek us where our voices sound, For we cannot sing above the ground. And while you're thinking ponder this, You've lost what you'll sorely miss. An hour long, the time is fixed, To recover your hallowed gift. But past an hour, the odds are black, You're late, it's lost, it won't come back." But all Viktor and Fleur had heard was Harry's voice screeching like the egg did above water, they had had to listen to their eggs under the water.

It dawned on Fleur, she spoke safely in Veela "You are a polygloot, aren't you?"

Harry shrugged and responded in kind "Yep, and it's polyglot not polygloot."

Fleur was gobsmacked, here was a man who spoke and understood Veela, fluently. No wonder Maman laughed at some of her words. "How long?"

Harry looked at her confused "I think the answer is since birth."

Viktor was lost, he knew some French words but whatever they were speaking wasn't that, it was elliptic, with clucks, cheeps, whistles, hisses and such, it went around any known languages he'd heard before.

But before he could interrupt, a voice wafted from the out side "I now present to you, representing the great and powerful Durmstrang Institute, wearing red trunks Viktor Ivanoff KRUM!" as Viktor exited the tent, the other two champions could hear the crowd clapping in the distance as the sound of water lapping could instantly be recognized. After a while the sound of Ludo Bagman's amplified voice could be heard again"And now introducing the pride and joy for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, sporting a silver swim suit, Fleur Isabelle DELACOUR!"

As she was about to leave, Harry gave her a peck on the cheek and smiled "For luck."

She turned on him "You shouldn'z kiss or even touch a Veela by zhe tradition, zhat's twice, but just zhis once I'll let eet pass." She grinned at the very confused look on Harry's face as she made her way out of the tent.

As Harry paced his confusion turned to something else, anticipation. Finally he heard what he was searching for "Representing Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in grey trunks, his grace Harry James POTTER!"

Harry made his way slowly to the shore where the other champions were standing. As he approached Ludo Bagman was now moving among the champions and spacing them along the bank at intervals of ten feet. Harry was on one end while Fleur was on the other, with Krum in the middle, who was already wearing his swimming trunks and holding his wand at the ready.

"All right. Harry?" Bagman whispered as he moved Harry a few feet farther away from Krum. "Know what you're going to do?"

"Yeah," Harry calmly stated as mentally started to prepare himself.

Bagman gave Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze and returned to the judges' table, he pointed his wand at his throat as he had done at the World Cup, and casted _"Sonorus!" _and his voice boomed out across the dark water toward the stands.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on the whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One...Two...THREE!" the whistle blared in response to the end of the count.

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air while the stands erupted with cheers and applause. Without looking to see what the other champions were doing, Harry pulled off his robes and prepared his trainers. He heard the splash as the other two champions entered the water, but he paid more attention to his wand, he first cast a warming charm on himself and then "Dírige." His wand spun to an exact point into the lake. He started making calculations as he tucked his wand back in to his holster. Securing the knife to his calf, he prepared to do the impossible. He backed up and started to run, as his feet hit the water, he was propelled on top of it, until he came to the spot, lept up into the air and dove down into the murky surface, like he was a professional diver.

Back at the stands, everyone was in utter shock. Harry Potter had just ran on top of water, jumped on it like it was a solid object and then dove beneath it's surface, all the while his grey marker had hovered just above is head.

The water didn't feel icy, on the contrary, he felt pleasantly cool and very light. His feet kicked with and exact purpose as he kicked straight down and sliced through the resisting water. He then heard a song "..._tarry not, Lest what you seek stays here to rot." He headed fast to the _cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom on all sides. Here and there at the dark windows, Harry saw faces that bore no resemblance to any of the paintings he had seen before.

The Merpeople had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks and not a stitch of anything else. They hesitantly looked at Harry as he swam past, one or two of them emerged from their caves to watch him better, their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water, with polished spears clutched in their hands.

Harry sped on, staring around, and soon the dwellings became more numerous; there were gardens of weed around some of them, and he even saw a pet grindylow tied to a stake outside one door. Merpeople were emerging on all sides now, watching him eagerly, pointing at his strange features, talking behind their hands to one another. Harry sped around a corner and a very strange sight met his eyes.

A whole crowd of Merpeople was floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a version of a watery village square. A choir of Merpeople were singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a gigantic statue of a merperson hewn from a boulder. Three ropes drifted off from the tail of the stone merperson.

On one was the tightly bound duo of Elliana and Allana, the other was Harry's complete elven family, which was going to take awhile but on the other was just the floating end of a cut rope. Harry assumed that Fleur must of already been there and saved her hostage.

Harry went quickly in, pulling his knife out and cut the bottom of the rope, using it as a tow rope to keep his body in a moving fashion. That was the complete extension of his thoughts as he made his way to the shore, or so he thought.

It was one his way to the shore that he had come to another stark revelation, Fleur was still swimming. She was wearing a bubble head charm and making her way to the tall grass of the village. Harry made a quick decision as he zipped through the water, deposited his group on the shore and grabbed a quick gulp of air.

Fleur would need help, this became obvious as he saw her now fighting in the deep meadows that surrounded the Mervillage. Then, without warning, something grabbed hold of her ankle, her bubble popped and she struggled as she was being dragged to the bottom of her watery grave. Harry responded on instinct as he replaced her bubble and started mentally casting _"Relashio!" over and over again. J_ets of boiling water, struck the small, horned water demons with the sharp claws, angry red patches appeared on their green skin to show their contact with the spell. It was a huge mass of demons that were now swarming the helpless Fleur as she once again tried to get possession of her wand that floated just out of reach. Harry in a fit of panic flicked towards her and handed her lumbering life line.

That's when all hell broke loose with two casters now in the water, the grindylows didn't even stand a chance. They last one they saw had a dazed look as it floated away, cross-eyed, while its fellow demons shook their clawed fists at the duo from the safety of foreboding weeds.

Harry quickly popped back up to the surface to grab another gulp and then came to see the grateful look that Fleur now wore. They now swam together towards the Mervillage, they looks they now received were anything but friendly. Fleur was struck still as she saw one merperson holding a dagger to the throat to the sleeping form of Gabrielle. Her head was lolled onto her side as a fine stream of bubbles kept slipping past her mouth.

Harry could hear and see the scream that was reverberating from behind her bubble-head charm. And was shocked to see the evil look on Lord Beachcomb's face as he pricked Gabrielle's benevolent neck, a single trickle of red now dribbled from the spot.

That was it, Harry lashed out at the same time Fleur did, pure and utter chaos ensued as the land became a murky mess. Fleur had been struck in the back of the head by one of the spears and was now an unconscious anchor as Harry freed her hibernating sister. With two girls now in his possession, he started madly kicking towards the surface.

While a thought came to mind 'But past an hour, the odds are black, You're late, it's lost, it won't come back. At least his family was safe.' He thought to himself, Fleur needed her sorely missed safe. He put Gabrielle in a protective cocoon and launched her with every scrap of elven magic he could muster, smiling to himself 'One down, one two go.'

Lord Beachcomb was pissed at the loss of such valuable hostages, he knew the spell he needed, as he saw one of his enemies be shot out of the water and his domain, he readied the first part. Harry was trapped he could feel the tendrils of water wrap around him. As he struggled against the invisible fasteners and tired to escape his water prison, he had one more thought, "I must keep my promise, I must save Fleur.' He could feel the tingling of a massive spell, in a last ditch effort to save the unconscious champion he grabbed her by her feet and then pushed her through the water like a spear to the sandy coast of the lake, as a trickle of air bubbles followed her path. It was pure torture that struck him as electrified water played havoc on his senses and struck at his internal ballast, by the time the spell was complete, Harry hung in the water like a dead fish. Carried only by the air in his lungs, he buoyed to the surface of the lake on his stomach, purple blotches riddling his neck and shoulders as blood leaked out of his ears.

Lord Beachcomb was ecstatic, the spell which would kill outsiders but no one of his realm had struck true. His prize now hung in the water, waiting for him to claim it, it was that thought which became a horror as he saw his prime-top-picked treasure float out of the water as if by magic.

When Harry broke the surface, bloated and bleeding it was Nymphadora _Vulpecula Tonks who cast the Levicorpus spell on her beloved and got him back to shore. It was Madam Poppy Pomfrey who frantically rushed her diagnostics and immediately swept him to the hospital wing of Hogwarts. And it was a fraught screaming Fleur Isabelle Delacour that came crashing down to the empty space in a hectic search._

She saw everyone looking at her, Fleur nodded and choked back a sob. It was too late to stop the telling, as she was terrified of the tale. "Ze grindylows almost killed me," she admitted tearfully. "'Arry, 'e–'e-'e saved me, 'e saved Gabrielle and zhen 'e risked everyzhing and saved me again." She cried to the heavens and openly wept "That's why 'e's 'urt. 'Is zime ran out early because 'e saved us!" The crying girl sputtered into the arm of Father's sleeve, as he enveloped her in a hug and gently stroked the back of her head.

Her Father was a calm sort, that's what he showed on the outside at least. He consoled her in French "Hush now my darling, everything will be fine." As she looked up to his gentle reassuring face, his eyes twinkled in confidence. "You will see everything is for the best, just give yourself some time."

_She nodded her understanding at his calming words, and silence fell as she pondered what she'd heard so far. Fleur, thought of her recollections of Harry, he was not what he appeared if her suspicions were correct. There were hidden depths in those eyes she had stared into, eyes that had an aged quality to them. His eyes contained many facets, it was quite difficult to explain in simple terms, but you could see the results between Umbridge and the girl with the pink hair as an example. Fleur shrugged her thoughts away. "I do not know, Papa," she sighed sadly. "He is very quiet, as I have said, and I do not think he has a mean bone in his body. He is capable, and he is honorable. He is so very young, and yet so very old. I do not know what to make of him and now I have lost him." _

_Jean-Alanine kept doing his very best to ease his daughter's burden, their youngest was being helped in her Mother's arms as the Ludo came to make a spectacle of himself "What is the meaning of this?" He kept pointing to the empty air as the other judges came around to hold the ground in place._

_It was the slapping of something hitting the edge of the shore that caught everyone's attention. Out at the edges of the shore were an honor guard of Merpeople with their spears lifted in the air, shouting in English "Peace Death, Peace Death, Peace Death, Peace-Peace-Peace!" They resumed their chant, only dipping long enough to get another gulp of water._

_Crumpled on the shore, was the ravaged body of Lord Beachcomb, it looked like he had died the death of a thousand cuts. Albus tried to put together a thought, what came out was "What to make of this?"_

_It was the spectral form of a Hogwarts Professor that answered them "If you'd paid attention in class you might of remembered the course mentioning the Veela Mermish War of 1063." At blank looks he started to explain. "In 1063 the Merpeople and the Veela both occupied nearby areas in the Roma Regions of Europe. Until, one day, a few Veela girls were swimming over a Mermish Temple a holy ground of some sort, and were executed for trespassing. That led to a dispute between the two clan heads of the Veela and the Merpeople. After a few hundred died on each side, total war threatened and luckily through the goblins a truce was made. Both sides agreed that neither would ever place foot or fin in the other's domain and they have kept to that treaty. That is until the actions of the Triwizard Tournament today, forced the first violation of this treaty in 932 years. In fact, it's lucky that the way things panned out today with his grace running interference or we would probably be facing the new Veela Mermish War of 1995 and having to explain to these parents why their daughters had been killed." Professor Binns calmly finished._

_The looks that graced the surrounding crowd, still had questions, The Headmaster went to go find them. At the water's edge __Dumbledore was crouching, deep in conversation with what seemed to be the new chief merperson, a particularly wild and ferocious-looking female. He was making the same sort of screechy noises that the Merpeople made when they were above water, clearly Dumbledore could speak Mermish. Finally he straightened up, turned to his fellow judges, and said, "A conference before we give the marks, I think."_

The judges went into a huddle and an agitated conversation broke out with hands moving in wild directions. It was just a few minutes later when "_Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of forty for each of the champions, as follows... _Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, and even though she was attacked we award her twenty-five points."

The applause from the stands, hurt her deeply in a way she had never realized before "I deserved nozhing" she finished throatily as she shook her magnificent mane in her Father's embrace.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him thirty-two points." Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior to the other judges.

"Harry Potter used his mind, body and soul to great effect," Bagman continued reluctantly. "Though he returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour, his hostages were returned first. The Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to the interference of Lord Beachcomb and his determination to return all the hostages to safety, not merely his own." He didn't like the next line he was about to deliver "Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff and Umbridge a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. If he lives Mister Potter's score will be forty points."

_At the part about 'if he lives' three women rushed to the castle while everyone in the stands were silent from the previous applause, in shock. And from the shore the eerie chant went on "Peace Death, Peace Death, Peace Death, Peace-Peace-Peace!"_

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

At the doors to the hospital wing, no one was allowed to enter, it was not because there were twenty death guards, surrounding the door, or Aria pacing back and forth, or three very perturbed ladies sitting in front of them. No it was because Madam Poppy Pomfrey said in quote "If you bother me and he dies, I'll kill you." And she said it without a hint of doubt.

Harry couldn't be moved, his whole entire system had been ruptured in one form or another. There was a team of doctors, twelve in addition to the Madam that were working frantically to keep the young man from bleeding to death whether internally or externally, and the healers were in a loosing fight. Parents, students, teachers, and everyone else at Hogwarts were in the hallway all asking for answers, Hermione had finally had enough "Aria, clear them."

Aria didn't even blink "Yes mother." she tipped her head towards the guards and as one, they made a path.

One word did it, and the hallway emptied "Leave!" One on the death guards bellowed.

Fourteen hours later a very tired Pomfrey made her way out to the hall, but her words weren't the reassuring "He's got a chance." and turned back on her heel.

Fleur asked in exasperation "Chance! Chance? What does zhat mean?"

Nym took her arm, as she found a smile "For our Harry it mean he will be fine." She kept her smile as she explained "Harry does the incredible all the time, so he makes it look easy, the impossible to comfortable, it's just her way of saying 'I don't know how, but he will', everything's golden you'll see."

Fleur hung her head, and shook, the French slipped out "No it's not." and started sobbing again. "I c-c-can't."

Hermione had a bit of a gruff tone to her answer "Then don't bitch."

Fleur looked like someone had physically kicked her in the face, Nym sputtered "HERMIONE!"

Hermione put her hand up to avoid any protest "Lets be real, kids. You know that we know your secret." Nym looked at her unbelieving, Hermione grunted "Just cause Harry can't be Captain Obvious, doesn't' mean we are..."

Nym laughed "I'm using that next time."

Hermione looked stricken "You wouldn't?" Nym laughed harder, Hermione was sputtering now "If you do, I'm going to..."

Nym replied mischievously "What, make me write lines, put me in the corner?"

Hermione flatly stated "No, but I will write Andi."

Nym looked worried "You wouldn't."

Hermione simply replied "Test me."

Nym looked at Fleur "You're on your own sweety, best listen up."

Hermione flipped back to the silver blonde beauty "We" She gestured to herself and Nym "are a package deal. I wouldn't try flaunting your charm or trying to push to make him choose between you and us." She added dryly "I've seen the way your circling him, you should just accept it or leave it be."

Fleur put a hard edge to her face "'e's a virgin, one taste..."

She didn't get to finish the statement "He won't let you." Hermione stated matter-of-factly "You don't want to share, walk away."

Fleur put her own galleon in "Eet's zhere, you can see eet. Zhe bond just needs to be recognized."

Nym sighed "Yes I can feel it, but don't make him choose. I don't think you would like the taste of it."

Fleur actually scoffed "Veela can bend any man to 'er will."

Hermione held in the last bit of temper she had "Okay, lets go for a bet. You want to bet."

Fleur happily nodded, Nym not so much "Put up your charm, dress to kill, every advantage you can that doesn't affect his free will." Fleur was on the edge of her seat, waiting to hear the deal "We go in there and we let him decide, he goes with you, and we'll step out, but if it's us..." She left it hanging there, like a big giant dog, waiting to land on someone's face."

Fleur knew in her heart that she couldn't win "No I zhink not, I will let 'im feel zhe bond and well go from zhere."

Hermione smiled "Okay, lets go with plan 'B', you sure?"

Fleur was nodding adamantly, Hermione smiled, "Okay, let's go." Nym shuddered at the reality of it all.

Fleur asked hesitantly "Um, where?"

Hermione jerked her thumb, behind her "Come on pudding, we're going right now."

Fleur swallowed her taste of bile, and spoke in French "Exactly, please lead the way Lady."

Nym pulled Hermione's ear to the side as she began "What? Are you insane?"

Hermione shook her head sadly as she whispered "Her pride is her downfall, and Harry's greatest fear is that he bonded with her or Gabrielle." She brushed away a tear, as she strengthened her reserve "She needs to learn, he's a force to reckon with, not control. Okay baby?"

Nym solemnly nodded her head as she followed the two determined women. As they stepped past Madam Pomfrey's office she popped out like a cobra "You need to leave, he is not to disturbed."

Hermione stood up straight and looked her in the eye and then begged "I need to see him Poppy, please?"

Poppy melted, between these two, she couldn't help herself. She had already determined once they left, she would follow like a puppy, just in the off chance of seeing them or taking care of them. She resigned her attitude "Okay, but only for five minutes."

Once they agreed, she let them pass, to his area. Once they stepped passed the curtain, they could still see some of the bloated features and what he was recovering from. Hermione leaned in whispered soothingly "Harry, we're here." A grin crept across his face. Hermione was evil, she knew she was evil, but evil is as evil does "Fleur is here also and she's bonded to you."

His eyes fluttered, he awoke startled, he cried out "No, no." And started shaking his head, he looked to Fleur and got a small grin "She's free, I call the debt paid in full, Gabby to, just in case, sorry."

In a blink it disappeared, Fleur was aghast, every man wanted to be bonded to Veela. They were Veela her ire got up, she pleaded "But 'Arry...?"

He tried to put a hand up to stall her, it was a very weak gesture, the girls could see his struggle as he weakly said "You have the right to choose, my poor Daphne, Nym and Hermione..." He actually started to cry, his girls started stroking his head.

Hermione shushed him, as she kept stroking his hair till he feel asleep, it didn't take long "It's okay baby, it's okay."

Hermione gave her head a toss, that they should leave, all it took were nods and feet were moving. Hermione looked to Fleur when they were in the hallway "See now your free, free to choose."

Fleur still hadn't gotten over it, Nym helped "Let me tell you a story, might as well get comfortable." Once a couch appeared they sat down and Nym got to it "Once upon a time, a boy was bonded to a girl, he loved this girl, and it didn't matter that he was bonded to two other girls at the same time. No he had enough love for all of them. But the world isn't fair, nor is it just." She put a finger signaling both her and Hermione "We know everyone has a favorite, I'm not saying Daphne was his, but she was definitely ours." She took a pause, maybe it was a little bit longer than a pause, maybe it was a break, pools started collecting "You want to know what heartbreak is?"

Fleur didn't know if she did or not, but she nodded anyways.

Nym started back up "Heartbreak is knowing, that the person you loved was only killed because she was a part of your life. To know that if you hadn't bonded to her, she would still be alive. To know with every fiber of your being, that if you had never met her, she would be alive today with friends and the world would be a better place. Because she would be in it, how's that for irony?"

Fleur was astonished, she carefully asked "'Ow can zhat be so, 'e saved 'er life, non?"

Nym had a tear leak from the pool "Here's the rub. And this is where the slope gets really slippery. If he could of died, like he should of by his own reasoning, then none of this would of ever happened." Another tear ran for the track "He blames himself for everything; Tracy, Daphne would be alive, and Hermione and myself would be free. When he says sorry, he's not saying it to be polite. You can feel it in your soul, and so now you know." She looked to the pale Veela, and added a thought "So now you're free, how do you like that taste."

Fleur got up, she left without even a word, and walked the halls in silence. When she was back in her suite, she crumpled to the floor, to be so high and haughty was a tough act to live up to, she wept into quiet rugs. It took three weeks before she could sit at their table, it took another one before she could look him in the eye and say "Zhank you for saving me and mine siszer's life."

Just to hear, him say "Sure, no problem." caused a flutter in her. It was the same flutter she had had when she heard he had been released from Pomfrey's care.

To hear his voice was like a sweet torture, her own actions had strained the group's friendship with her. And it was because of her own actions, her own ideals, her own misguided pride, it was humbling. Then to know, to absolutely know that he would rather have her as a friend than a lover, rather than hurt what he had with to other girls. To literally be in the friend category, when she had finally met someone that she wanted to show her moles to, to share everything, her best, her days, and her worst. Frustration just wasn't enough, anguish was pretty close. She put on a fake smile and preceded to talk about anything, anything to have time with him, or even a conversation.

It was a couple of days later, before the girls could have that conversation of their own, Fleur started it off in their own bedroom "I just wanzed to let you know zhat your a bizch, I haze you and I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled warmly "Good to know, glad we got that out of the way. So thinking around the box now."

This stumped Fleur "Whaz do you mean?"

She looked to her and repeated a line "Momma always said, '_Life is like a big book, you might want to quit halfway, but then you realize you have a lot left to look forward to."_

_Fleur looked at her, trying to figure her out, it slipped out "You're weird, do you know zhat?"_

_Hermione laughed "Or how about '_Mama always said you've got to put the past behind you before you can move on?"

Nym helped "She's talking about a movie, but the idea is sound. Maybe we should work past this, get past the ice."

Fleur looked around "Okay, now what iz a movie and 'ow do we work pasz me wanzing to szeal and bed your boyfriend? Umm?"

Hermione joined in "We'll try jokes, friendship, maybe even some common ground."

Fleur looked hopeful "Oui?"

Hermione started "Is it possible for a man to be in love with three different women at the same time"

Fleur didn't know where this was coming from and it scared her, Nym helped her with the next line "Yes, and also quite hazardous is the punch line." When it finally dawned on her, she laughed away four weeks of worry.

Nym started to tell a story, she started laughing right at the beginning "We've got this friend of the family and she has this boy of her's. He's like twenty-seven. But he's only attracted to like younger girls." Fleur gave her a look, and she started waving her hands "Not me, I'm to old. I mean he likes them right out of school type of thing." She chuckled again "Well their Mum was talking to my Mum. And it was like this: I know boys will be boys, but mine is old enough and he's still chasing anything in a skirt. Any suggestions?" Nym started chuckling again "An my Mum was like: Don't worry. I know a silly mocking bird that has been chasing dragons from my land for years, but if he ever caught one, he wouldn't know what to do with it."She raised her hand, as her eyes danced in mirth "True story, I swear." From their corner of the world, a lot of people heard a lot of laughter for the rest of the day.

Two twins looked to each other, they had been perfecting their extendable ears. Fred turned to George "You don't think she was talking about Bill do you?"

George looked right back and deadpanned "I've long since given up on understanding everything that happens to us. I just roll with it and make fun of the really stupid stuff, which surprisingly is daily with you in attendance."

_George skittered to the stairs, before Fred said "Hey, Umm," And thought about whether it was a complaint or compliment "Hey!" and scampered off after him._

_The next conversation, happened right around the first. The twins wanted to celebrate, and Ron's birthday was a perfect excuse. As the party was in full mode, a ravishing young lady sat beside her hero "So how have you been Harry?"_

_Harry looked over to her, he was not to very comfortable with members of the opposite sex. But this was a friend from the past "Good Sage, it's been awhile." He added up hopefully "What have you been up to?"_

_She cast a quick privacy bubble, which instantly put him on alert "Well you remember about the satin, right?"_

_Harry nodded as she went into story mode "Well that night I wanted to instantly thank you." She had blushed up, but worked through it "My family is not rich, but we are respected. And you made it so easy to help me keep that respect." She added quickly "That money, I've been helping others, but now-a-days, well..."_

_Harry used his hands to motion her into telling "It's alright, I want to know."_

_A smile lit up her face, by that simple gesture and words "I've been helping others..." With a look of confusion she jumped into explanation mode "Not like that, but what you did for us." Her shoulders slumped as she got to the real reason of her visit "But the money's run out and I don't know for how much longer we can keep the sating off the market."_

_Harry had full realization at what she was talking about "No problem, if you give me an oath that you won't abuse the privilege. Lest say your fee will be to make sure other's don't have to sell their satin and that includes yourself, we'll get an account setup in your name." He added with a lopsided smile "How's that sound."_

_They say that actions speak louder than words, that for every action that there is an equal and opposite reaction. Her action was to leap from her spot, wrap her arms around his neck and firmly kissed him in joy. His reaction was to instantly turn to dumbstruck putty in an enhieghtened sense. When he had been properly snogged she pulled away, eagerly looking for his response. She was surprised to see and adolescent teen rendered speechless both in body and in mind._

_She gave him time to recover, as she waited on pins and needles. His first words showed his age "Um okay." He looked to her "Um thank you, I guess." It was quiet snickers that greeted his ears. When he turned to see __Nym and Hermione standing there with punch glasses in their hands._

_He quickly tried to explain, but had forgotten about the privacy dome. When it went down the girls were in full laughter mode. When they could contain their mirth, Nym shot out "Oh your face, you should of seen it."_

_He tried to explain once again, as Sage hit the spectrum of red instantly. Mione added as she brought her focus to bear on Sage "We understand dear, he is quite adorable..." But then added, with no room for barter "But he is spoken for." When she swung her full attention to Harry, he actually squirmed in his seat "You Mister Potter will stop being so damn adorable, understood?"_

_Harry wanted to be anywhere but there, to be under her gazing eye he sputtered his response wary words "Umm okay?" he finished questioningly. _

_The girls laughter wasn't the best response, but it was better than he could hope for. Luckily he was saved from any more awkward questions by a life-line hand that took him to the dance floor._

_He looked at the lady who owned the hand, as the beat started to get lively on the floor "Interested in a little kick and a twirl?" She laughed at him, he looked around "Not a kind of ballroom thing , but the simple songs are a lot of fun. I'll teach you if you're interested." Which raised a single eyebrow on her immaculate face, she moved her feet as the music played._

_A million thought were rushing through her head as the music beat on, but the look on his face as he was surrounded, she could only think of one thing 'I must save him.' Here was a man who was so honorable that he stood by and accepted the fact that his life had been forcibly changed and made the best of it thanks to his own honor. She settled herself and smiled, pushing away any horrid thoughts that came to mind. Harry would never hurt either her or Gabrielle, it was time to focus on the dance._

_She was resting against his chest, his perspiration and heat from the song, the smell of him, the heady scent that made her tingle and weak in the knees, grinning, she looked up and quickly gave him a kiss on his chin, "Don't worry about it," she said, and gave him another kiss to his chin and judged his reaction, "I zought you might like some saving, am I wrong no?"_

_He smiled even wider, his eyes dancing with mischievousness, he bent down, his lips almost touching hers, and whispered "Hmm... Flower is a naughty little girl, thanks for the save."_

_That night as they danced, a young pair of eyes captured everything, it was time, she would act on it tonight. She waved to the two girls until she got their attention, she gave the hand sign, and with two reluctant nods, she smiled._

Two twins were watching the floor, they didn't like what they saw "We have two lads dancing with our girls. What would we use to do?"

Fred smiled mischievously, and answered soundly "Prank them?"

George nodded "Correct. What do we do now instead?"

Fred grinned wisely "We take a leaf from the book of Harry," He stood up and rubbed his hands "Coming?"

The two walked to the impromptu dance floor, and said in a chivalrous tone, "Do you mind if we cut in?"

_The two Durmstrang boys that had been dancing with Alicia and Angelina backed away cheerfully, allowing Fred and George to move in. A second later, the twins were dancing a romantic slow dance with the __Durmstrang boys, leaving their girlfriends laughing and clutching at their sides. They might of switched later in the night, but it was hell funny till then._

It was time, she sighed to herself, as she slipped on some slippers and quietly snuck out of their room. Her roommate was not part of the Veela and Dvergar decision, she had had to wait until she was asleep. She had fallen asleep in tears again, an aching that no one could understand. She could feel her haunted fears as it danced on the surface of her dreams, she had always had the gift of an empath. The ability to see thoughts, feelings and dreams with whomever she touched. She gave a kiss to her forehead, as she tucked a blanket around her and whispered "Soon, so very soon."

As she stepped out the carriage, she looked at the night sky, and twirled under the stars. The Death Guards kept a very close eye on her, that is why she had no fear of the night, her monsters would destroy any that hovered in the night waiting for a tender morsel such as herself.

She felt like she was the first angel, entrusted with a role more important than creation and in return all she had to do was ask one question, 'Is he the one?' All the way from the carriage to his bed chamber was silent, even as the doors opened, and she was guided through. At his bed, she saw his sleeping mate and nudge her shoulder, when the bleary eyes saw her, she gasped but made a space for her.

She kicked off the slippers as she slid into the unknown, as her hand laid on his bare chest, she could already feel it. He was like stone, so cold, hard, and ruthless, he could be. But on another level she could feel his heartache, the heart he gave to others before himself. His care was beyond his own mortal coil, he survived not for himself but for those around him. He was a living breathing caring stone.

She pulled away from the startling images, before she replaced it and allowed her consciousness to sink deeper.

She asked the question through her skin 'Are you the one?', the cascade of images left little doubt. If they prayed, he would be there for them, if they needed something, he would provide it. If they had enemies, he would smite them in righteous judgment, if they needed comfort, he would provide it. But the most terrifying of all was if they needed to know something, he would teach them and make them earn the answer. The last thought brought a tear to her eye, and if they needed someone to make the right decision, no matter what the cost, he would make it and damn the consequences.

She pulled away again, a single thought struck in her brain and would not shake free. 'He is a god,' a god to be worshiped and worship she did, without hesitation or doubt. She put both her hands to him and asked another terrifying question for her own piece of mind 'Who are your Deaths?'

She snatched her hand back as if burnt and then giggled, before blushing profusely. She had seen the flickers, the sexual tension of every girl he had ever imagined. She was very safe, he had already put her into a special place in his heart, one reserved for the cherished of his life. She replaced her hand and felt the desires he aimed at Fleur, Hermione and Nym, his deaths. Although she didn't think her sister was that flexible, or that Hermione liked girls that much, or that Nym would be comfortable in that position, imagination was a wonderful thing, especially a truthful one. It was the truth, she would tell the counsel in the morning, they had already been told she was to visit tonight, they would expect the report in the morning.

_She entered into his mind scape, he was a soul with deaths body, but the morals of an ancient high priest. She had heard Fleur's concerns, about loosing herself, though she had never said it, she had thought it. Fleur had heard of the prophecy, everyone of the royal's had and had been worried about such a man, and the darkness he would have to carry to wield it. But her sister was very wrong, it wasn't scary, it was wonderful. She knew that if anyone dared try to hurt them, that he would deal with it, and the world would then be scared to hurt them in __the future. It was a beautiful darkness that would keep them safe, and everyone she loved, safe for the rest of their lives. That were her last thoughts as she drifted off to sleep, the beautiful darkness._

_When Harry awoke, he was worried, a little pink hand was attached to his chest. It was attached to silvery blonde girl who was now producing drool bubbles, a very soft snore and the name of Gabrielle Delacour. Most people cannot do a vertical leap over sixty inches, Harry cleared that easily as he flipped out of the bed "Merlin's flaming ball sack, what is she doing here?"_

_Bleary eyes met his statement, some even said words "Too early, we'll tell you later." That voice clearly belonged to Nym, the hexes she was casting sure did as Harry made a mad dash to the bathroom._

_The chuckling girls, sobered up quickly "Okay so that did work, but he's going to be out of there pretty quick." She looked to her two conspirators "Whats the plan?"_

_Gabrielle looked to the both of them evenly, and spouted out in French "Stall, the council will be here shortly."_

_Hermione rubbed her chin "Diversion, we need to keep his mind off of the questions." She pulled out her evil grin "Gabby you need to get, Nym it's time to do a little nudity slinging in that bathroom, you game?"_

_A grin was the best reply, along with everything but her knickers, no since in pushing him to hard. Gabrielle's tinkling laughter could be heard at the closing door. Nym turned to Hermione "Are you sure your up for this, nudity is a big step for you and him."_

_Hermione shrugged her shoulders, as she started removing her top "He sees it occasionally, this time it will just be blatant." Armed with their assets in hand the quickly made their way to Harry's sanctuary. The first sound heard was a scream, it sounded like a four year old who get his willy slapped down by a closing toilet seat._

_It wasn't to long later that two girls had conjured tops and were running around the room, Nym was laughing over her shoulder "You scream like a leetle boy." she screamed when Harry caught her around her hips and started tickling. Hermione thought she was clear, until he accioed her and started a two on one tickle fight._

_The panting was echoing around the room by the time, by the time they were tuckered out. Harry propped on his shoulder "So what was the cause of that?"_

_Hermione answered tactfully "Distraction, worked?"_

_Harry nodded "Very well I'd say. But now I want the answer."_

_Hermione turned to her partner in crime, Nym shrugged she answered to the best of her ability, Harry was stunned "Another prophecy really, wow... just wow." He looked them squarely in the eyes "And neither one of you know what it's about?"_

_Both shook their heads just as a knock rapped from their door, the instant call came out "Yes?"_

_But a muffled voice came from behind the door "There's some people here to see you, my liege." came the flat reply._

_Hermione sprung from the bed "No time like the present." She looked to her two friends, and pleaded "Come on you two, times a wasting." They both knew their was no fighting her, she had that gleam in her eye, it was all about knowledge she didn't have and desperately wanted._

_Harry knew he was in trouble once he stepped into the room, every person there had there heads touching to the __floor. Admittedly it was just death guards and five others, but still it was unnerving "Could you all please rise, make yourselves comfortable." He first saw faces that he knew from the ladies and Gabrielle, one he didn't recognize. There was a reason for that, he didn't know if it was silk or gossamer, but it was sheer, and hid __nothing "Aak, why aren't you wearing any clothes?" He sputtered out._

_Aria came to his rescue "My liege this is the traditional garment, a sheer silk gown."_

_His hand was still covering his eyes as he spoke "But why, I mean why now, you know what I mean."_

_He heard a voice answer him, it had been a long time since he last heard it "It entices death to keep us safe, death would never hurt one of his children, your grace." Lady Apolline finished._

_Harry didn't know where to start so he started where he felt safe "Could you please cover up, please?"_

_Aria answered very flatly "No my liege, death is about."_

_Harry just nodded his head, as he tried to find some dignity, some path "Okay, alright, well I'm just going to keep my eyes closed." He gestured to the ladies before him "If you want to get comfortable feel free. Could someone guide me to a chair, so we can get this party started, pretty please."_

_A hand took hold of him and led him to the couch, he felt his brides saddle up beside him "So where should we begin."_

_It was a good thing that he had his eyes closed, for the mirth dancing on the ladies faces would of brought even more redness to his cheeks. Aria helped "Before you my liege I am honored to introduce, Queen Apolline Delacour of the Veela Nation, the Vampire Keeper Anna of the Mystics of Isis, Her Royal Highness of the Veela Nation Princess Fleur Delacour, Her Royal Highness of the Veela Nation Gabrielle Delacour and myself your grace._

_Harry took it all in and did what he was taught "Welcome, how may the House of Wessex help you today?"_

_He swore he could hear snickers but didn't dare find out why. Form the edge of his ear he could hear a new voice speak, it was melodic but tempered by time, as the words unfolded out "We are here to tell you a prophecy, and a story of hope your grace. Please be kind."_

_Harry nodded, and with a dignified voice said "Well please proceed then my Lady."_

_He could hear the ruffling of fabric and different scents blend into the air as she began "Many moons ago before the written word was known, a meeting was held on the island of Isis..."_

_Harry interrupted her with a calmly raised hand "Pardon me for my intrusion my Lady, but if it was not written down how do we know it came to pass?"_

_Her melodic voice continued "I was there your grace, it is the sole reason I was granted the kiss. To stay eternally young for just this telling."_

_Harry nodded with a sheepish look behind closed eyes "I apologize for the interruption, please continue my Lady."_

_She smiled as trudged on to tell her tale "On this island three mystics met, a Veela, a Selkie and a Dvergar, and in one voice a prophecy was foretold." Her voice lowered and an ominous tone filtered out "Donn shall come to the shore, recovering his lost treasure with the five by his side. Spirit and Air will be lost on the path, but Water __Earth and Fire will hold his cup as he pours his wisdom to the ground. From the ashes will rise __Macha, Badhbh, and Anand, and Anand will make Donn whole as she holds his greatest treasure. And you will know this will come to pass as Isis burns below the waves, Roma will lose it's last King only to find it's new one, and the six will rise, fall, only to rise again with the help of the one to open the gates of the star. Nurture the Donn and remember the old ways, for these will be his steps. Keep your lips tight, for he will know every tongue. And keep his treasures safe, for if once destroyed, so too does the world perish. The age of Donn, shall be written on the ash of his enemies, only the Donn may close the gate, you have been forewarned." The melodic voice stopped as the last syllable trickled out._

_Harry wasn't asleep, he wasn't even sleepy, he just didn't believe in prophecy "That was a very interesting story my Lady. But I should let you know that I don't believe in prophecy, I believe in a mixture of choice and fate, but not prophecy."_

_He heard her laughter and the next words to follow "Whether you believe in a thing or not does not make it any less true your grace. I held on to hope for these many years, not for opinions but for my Lord. I will see him before I die, I promise you."_

_Harry tried to make out all the double meanings "Pardon me for my ignorance my Lady, but what has this story have to do with the House of Wessex?"_

_He'd heard her voice before, but never so low and never so kind "You my Lord, you will be the Donn, you will be my death, all you need do is ask of it." Harry's eyes shot open as he looked at the stark face of Fleur as were the rest of the ladies. They had circled him on the couch, they were no less than three feet away from him._

_Harry swallowed the bile in the back of his throat "What is this madness, I'm not the Donn, he's a mythical man that gave birth to the Irish people," He looked at them all and their withdrawn faces "I am me, Harry James Potter, and that is the end of it!" He tried to get up, to leave this show but two gentle hands held him back. It was not their hands that really did it, but the looks on their withdrawn faces, they were ashen._

_Hermione begged "Please Harry, hear them out." She added just a hint more "Please?"_

_Harry grudgingly accepted "Fine, lets hear it, why do you think it's me?"_

_Anna started up again, now that he could see her face, he noticed that her pupils were lifted in their sockets only showing the white. She started "You fulfill all the requirements, all the things that were destined to pass have come to fruition."_

_Harry jumped in "There's Daphne, Mione and Nym I haven't bonded to anyone else."_

_Nym nudged her knee, "Tell him."_

_Fleur swallowed deep as she started her tale "I'm only in my sixzh year, because last year I wenz inzo a magically induced sleep for forzy-nine weeks, sound familiar, 'Arry?"_

_Harry was gobsmacked, he looked for another avenue "But I hadn't even met you, how can that be? Someone?"_

_"It is the prophecy, she is fire, your Anand" Anna continued "Just as Nymphadora is Badhbh, your earth and Hermione is Macha, your water, can't you see it?"_

_Harry could see just fine, acceptance was another word, he sounded it "I love them," He caught himself "Both of them, they both got caught up in my people saving problem and got bonded to me, before we could stop it. Fleur is not bonded to me, here I can prove it." He reached out and touched her knee and was able to let go. __"See no bond, if there was she could tell me what I'm feeling, where I am and I could do the same, no bond you see?" _

_Fleur sighed "And whaT of zomorrow and zhe day after zhat, we don'z know whaT zomorrow will bring 'Arry, __nobody does, non?"_

_Harry cradled Fleur's hand in his own as he looked deep in her dark blue eyes "Their talking about today Fleur, and today I will not willingly burden any person if I can help it. Don't you want to live your own life, to have your own dreams. How can any person ask this of you, you know I'm right."_

_Fleur hadn't known about all this, she hadn't realized what it all meant, the tears that leaked out proved it "I will give you zhe zame choice, zhat you 'ave given me, I will give you Time and zhen we will see, non?"_

_Harry nodded his head gratefully "Thank you Fleur, thank you, mon a..." He caught himself again, the others pretended not to hear his slip up._

_The Queen quickly stood up and spoke in elegant French "So it is decided, we will have this wait, and then we will see, no? Let us go then, good day to you all." She bowed her head as one of the death guards slipped on a traveling cloak, she finished "Your Grace."_

_Once she made the statement, all the females were equally shrouded in traveling cloaks and escorted out of the common room. When they were clear, Harry turned to his two ladies "I have to get out of here."_

_Nym gave him a kiss, while Hermione followed her lead and then added "So get, we'll see you soon."_

_Soon was a relative term, Harry shifted to the island and started running, like he really meant it. When he was done, he went up to the master suite and asked for the book and started asking about old arcane magic, the type that was no longer used for one reason or another, he fell asleep shortly after._

_When he got up, he practiced some of what he read. He opened the gateway, it had a domed arch with concave sides, but the interesting thing is what it shows. It was developed initially for people could see their backs, whether a foot behind or a hundred made no difference. It was the long forgotten magic that was lost to time, a gateway that you could walk through to an item, place or person. Another cool thing about it was that it was a silent spell, you just thought 'Foris' and when you wanted to end the spell, you just think 'Claudo' and then poof, door closed. Another interesting thing was that you could cast it in any direction, but trying to climb in a portal looked damn near impossible, even as Harry tried to had attempt it._

_When he was done trying it out, he left and arrived back to the castle just in time to celebrate Nym's birthday. Fleur was hosting it as some sort of penance, but no one seemed to mind or brought up the reason why. Harry danced with Nym, sweeping her on the floor and doing his best to make her the center of attention._

_Fleur landed into the couch, a brimming smile lit on her face._

_Gabby plopped next to her sister, and noticed the contented glow, she asked "A_lright, what in the world has gotten into you? You look like you've been dosed with something."

Fleur raised an eyebrow and asked sceptically "What, I can't be happy?"

Gabrielle put on her sister mode "I know you. You spent the last few weeks moping around. There's a reason why you're like this and I want to know why! Come on Please?" She added pleadingly, her eyes as big as saucers and doing her best puppy dog eyes on her.

Fleur simply answered "He's back." She cocked her head sideways indicating the dance floor.

Gabby smiled, she was happy for her sister "Guess that explains why you look like you're walking on air." She grinned slyly as she poked her in the ribs "Had any amount of catching up to do? Or should I start singing?"

Fleur exclaimed "Gabby!" A swear your as bad as one of those gossip columnists. I should tell Maman."

Gabby weaseled in a bit "It is good, no? Your face tells the whole story now that I know the root. You should go to him, remind him that he should stay closer to the castle and not run off, no?"

Fleur gently pushed her sister on the shoulder "You are so bad, just wait till we get back to school." She smiled mischievously, as she rubbed her chin "Maybe I should talk to little 'Enry once we get back."

Shock lit up Gabby's face "Bitch you better not, or I'll tell 'Arry about your morning workouts with him in mind. So there!"

Fleur playfully pushed her sister, who now had her arms crossed. Gabrielle pushed back a little harder, as Fleur's lips curled in at the edges. _Laughter followed as the two siblings relaxed, Gabby perked up "So when do I get a proper introduction?" She added wistfully "The last time was little abrupt."_

_Fleur looked to her sister "You little leach, you've been holding back. Details, and I want some now."_

_Gabrielle laughed gayly as she went into full story mode, her audience was in full attention, when Fleur blushed at Harry's imagination, she had to go find something to drink. Laughter followed her all the way to the refreshment table, what was in the glass actually burned a little going down. This should have been the first warning, it did not go the right way._

The celebration lasted well into the night, and into the next morning. While Gabrielle had fallen asleep around midnight, the rest of them had just kept going. It was a bedraggled, inebriated and tired lot of students that stumbled into the Great Hall early Friday morning. Fortunately, as it was a Friday and a free day for most, they were all planning on having breakfast, then collapsing, and sleeping through their hangover.

But till then they could be considered a hair bit rowdy, it was brought to their attention by "Potter!" Umbridge growled, as they entered. She stood between them and their table.

The last dredges of sanity were just a few feet away, Harry voiced his complaint critically "It's Umbitch, oh joy" Harry said delightedly. "How's the flies, I hear their rather tasty this time of the year" he finished brightly.

"You're drunk," Umbridge screeched.

"Undoubtedly, and we've already had this discussion," Harry replied. "But let's keep this civil. Lets say we did, but don't. Okay Deedee?" Harry had heard about her nickname in school, it stood for: Deedee Queenie was a sterile slut, Who'd sell her wares for a Knut. For a measly bit of scratch, Guys would fill up her snatch. Or for half you could mash up her butt.

Harry didn't say the limerick out loud, but he had shared it with his friends in private. Her face turned instant flame, it was glorious as Umbridge yelled questioningly "What did you call me, you little shit?"

George helped "A cow-towed, yeasty, ass kisser?"

Fred wasn't far behind "A festering boil on the rancid buttock of life, you inbred toad?"

Hermione assisted as she lent against Harry for support and adding the coup de grace "An immoral sadist who gets sexual satisfaction out of degrading children, you hammer-toed cunt"

Harry smiled, fully intoxicated as his lopsided smile drifted to one side of his chin "Nope," As he popped the 'P' "I'm pretty sure it was Deedee. A twisted bitch that abuses any thing she touches, and her only sense of decency is found when she's under a superiors desk."

Umbridge stood there fuming, ready to cast a curse that could get her sent to Azkaban forever. She was thinking about it as she kept cycling through colors. Harry was only saved by the witnesses present and the Headmaster calling out "Mister Potter."

Harry went from drunk to pissed in the speed of one drop of extra alcohol being processed by his body "Hey, it's the Headmaster, lets wave to him."

As requested, everyone waved at the Headmaster, who looked very disappointed maybe even more so. His request seemed to reflect it "My office, I think."

Harry was confused, he replied in an agreeable tone "You think about your office, I'm gonna think about breakfast then sleep."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes lost a hint of their sparkle "That was an order."

Harry asked "What was?"

"My office." Dumbledore informed.

Harry genuinely inquired "What about it?"

Dumbledores agitation was starting to show, even in his words "You are to go to it, I think."

Maybe too much fire whiskey really affected you, his next words provide it "I am?" He turned to an equally confused friend. "Mione, did I have an appointment booked for this morning?"

Hermione pulled out her trusty Rolodex file system and looked pretty hard, the tip of her tongue was sticking out. Sheer proof alone that she was greatly on task as she replied "Nope," As she too popped her 'P' "This morning is food, sleeping, followed by quiet hangover recovery time, astronomy should be good."

Harry turned and smiled brightly at the headmaster. "See you must be mistaken sir, I've no got an appointment with you this morning."

Professor tried to help the situation, she gently interjected "Mister Potter."

Harry happily replied "Hi cat-lady,"and then waved to her, which had McGonagall blink at him in stunned surprise. He turned to his friends and family "I always wanted a cat growing up, they're cool."

The situation was escalating, the Headmaster's next words reverberated amongst the great hall "Mister Potter!"

Which made Harry turn and forget his place again "Hey, it's Dumbledore, let's wave to him."

"I think we already did that, Harry," Hermione calmly stated. Harry quickly asked "Really?" When she nodded, he exclaimed in pride "Wow, you really are smart," he added. "And beautiful. Is it breakfast yet? I'm hungry."

Albus tried for the third time, trying to keep his anger in check, "Mister Potter, will you please go to my office, so we can try and sober you up, and then discuss whether or not you'll be expelled?" He pointed to the still furious Umbridge to illustrate his point.

"Expelled?" Harry gasped "But what would Hermione say, are you sure Sir?" Dumbledore nodded hoping to get some where with this.

It did, in spade as Harry exclaimed in glee "Hey, if I'm expelled, I won't have to take part in this stupid tournament!"

"No vair," Viktor called out, he stumbled over to Umbridge and pulled out his wand. Whatever spell he slurred seemed to work by making Umbitch completely bald. "Me too now."

Fleur clapped her hands, "Zhat looks like fun," Fleur announced "'Ere, zake my siszer," she said, passing a still sleeping Gabrielle to Harry. She walked over to Umbridge who was still shrieking about her hair, and literally punched her in the tit, hard. Umbridge fell to the floor curled into a ball, whimpering

Before anyone could respond, Nym smiled happily and cursed Umbridge as well. "That's for fucking with my Harrrry," she slurred.

Harry and the rest of the students looked hopeful and expectantly to the Headmaster "Great job guys, are we expelled now?" Dumbledore let out a low ominous growl, he was literally muttering to himself.

Harry took that as a sign that they had all succeeded, he cheered as he spoke "Yay, Mione Nym ready to go back home where we can celebrate getting out of this stupid contest?"

The girls and other champions cheered, as George added another level to the pot "How about France, I've never been to France."

Many nods agreed with that statement, Harry considered it "France?" And then went with it, and added. "A lot of cool people live there, and sexy as well," Which got one such French girl blushing.

Hermione made it just a hair sweeter as she thought in her own inebriated state "And they do wine, like with every meal!"

That got the naysayers quickly on board, which were really none, but everyone thought it was a great idea, none the less. Fred and George agreed "They do? We'd better get expelled as well."

The cork had popped off Albus's patience, he bellowed "YOU WILL STOP THIS NONSENSE, IMMEDIATELY!"

Harry looked at the roaring Dumbledore. "He looks upset, maybe someone needs a hug" he said in a stage whisper.

"Yeah," Hermione sloshed in agreement.

"You think he'll do a Umbitch?" Harry conspiratorially asked.

"What?" Nym asked, and then answered "Your a liar and cheat for breathing?" She jeered at the whimpering judge who was still curled up on the floor.

Harry cheered. He looked around, did a full circle, and then spotted Dumbledore. The Professor was on his feet, glowing with magic, and a furious expression on his face. "Hey," he said, "it's Dumbledore, let's all wave to him."

As a group, they all waved happily at Dumbledore but noticed he wasn't so pleased. Harry looked along the table to confirm the results, it looked like. Madame Maxime was the only one not glaring at them and looked to be struggling with her smile. Between her and McGonagall they looked like they were having trouble keeping their laughter in or a straight face on for that matter. Dumbledore had had enough, he started throwing out stunners, Harry yelled in response "Take cover, we're under attack!" His friends followed him as they dived over tables, upending them for protection. He carefully placed Gabrielle on the floor. He grabbed his wand and threw up a full ward without thinking about it. He conjured the most deadly weapon he could think off, and threw it. He turned to watch, as the plate of strawberry ice cream sailed forward and landed directly on Dumbledore's head. "Yeah," he cheered. "For the honor of us, fight them on chairs, fight them on the tables, and never let them take our cranberries!"

Food started appearing all around them, as they all launched it toward the professors. Fred and George worked together, Fred would throw a melon in the air, and George would smack it with his arm, like a Beaters bat, sending it flying. Fleur had conjured a large pot, and was throwing bowlfuls out while screeching, "This is what bouillabaisse is supposed to taste like you English heathens!"

Viktor and Katie were throwing hot cross buns that exploded on contact. Alicia and Angelina were creating a foaming cream that seemed alive. While Nym and Hermione had a hose pipe full of vinegar that they were spraying over everyone. It wasn't until they heard "We surrender!" that the action stopped. Harry paused, holding a bag full of warm mashed potatoes in dubious skepticism. As they looked over the barrier, to find that the floor in front of it was a complete mess. Students and Professors were coated in various foodstuffs, and were half-laughing, half glaring at his unsoiled crew. He thought about it and then pointed out "You're not very good shots," he saw the food dripping off of the Headmaster and had an idea. "Hey, it's Dumbledore, everyone we should wave at him!"All his friends stood up and waved cheerily, unknowingly adding insult to injury.

Dumbledore thumped his head against the table as he mumbled out loud "Probably something to do with your shield, Mister Potter."

Harry looked astonished like it was the first time he had heard about magic "Hey, that's a pretty cool," Harry added, "We gotta thank the guy that did that!" The Headmaster banged his head a couple more times at the drunken stupor of _his_ students.

"It's time for breakfast," Nym announced merrily, Harry cheered.

As they took their seats Gabrielle woke up, and had very interesting questions, well interesting to drunken incompetents. "Why iz zhe floor covered in food, and all zhose people?"

Harry seemed surprised by the question and had to think about it "I don't know, I think there was a war or something. We won, Yeah! But that's not important, let's eat, then we can get sober, maybe even some sleep." Some people actually cooed at his outstanding ideas.

Gabrielle looked at him, then felt him and then exclaimed in awe. "Wow, you are zhe most drunkest person I 'ave ever seen!" She looked around the table. "As iz everyone!"

Everyone nodded as bountiful breakfast found eager mouths, in between a bite Fred said "It was the fire whiskey."

George chimed "And the scotch."

.

Viktor added his two knuts, and jerked up one of his thumbs "Don't forget the Vodka, lots of vodka." which got another round of nods

.

Gabrielle pointed to the prone Umbridge and asked "One more question, why iz zhat lady on zhe floor?"

Harry's face contorted in concentrated effort "Because she's mean," he explained.

_Gabrielle snuggled into his side as their breakfast arrived and accepted his answer "Oh, okay." They started to __eat more vigorously, and drunk what seemed to be an endless supply of orange juice. After they had finished, he lifted Gabrielle up, and carried her past the cheerful elves, they were ecstatic about all the cleaning that needed to be done. His friends went their different ways to their different beds, as they wished each other a pleasant day's sleep. Harry, with Fleur, Nym and Hermione, took Gabrielle back to the carriage, for their good day's sleep. Gabrielle was giving off an air of amusement, as she insisted that Harry undo her robes. Gabrielle lifted her hair, turned her back, so that he could clumsily undo her dress. He removed her socks and shoes, then put the sleeping shirt that Fleur provided him and slipped it over her head. He tucked her in to the bed and kissed her head gently, not noticing that she was completely awake, sober, and well rested, nothing like the rest of the group that circled her. Harry and his ladies wished Fleur and Gabrielle a good day, turned, and then stumbled to their bed in the master suite. It was not long after as the girls curled into his side that Harry didn't remember much, except the back of his eyelids._

_When the next birthday struck, everyone joined the band wagon for something to do. The twin were next since they had started it, their party was prank motif and nobody was safe since they literally had their birthday on April fool's day. The headmaster now had an outstanding order that no alcohol would ever be allowed in Hogwarts ever again. Which confused most of them since nobody could remember anything being all that bad, must be a teacher thing they all decided The next was a surprise even to the Lady herself, as Miss Pomona Sprout had her birthday celebrated on May the fifteenth. Neville was a sputtering mess as he tried to wish his favorite teacher her the very best._

_When the twenty-seventh rolled around, the school was in a lot better spirits. That was until Ludo Bagman showed up to mess with it. And Rita Skeeter came out with a full article the same day._

_**HARRY POTTER, DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS**_

_The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behavior, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School._

_Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain. "He might even be pretending," said one specialist. "This could be a plea for attention."_

_The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public._

_"Potter can speak Parseltongue," reveals Theodore Nott, a Hogwarts fourth year. "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a dueling club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power."_

_Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parsel mouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defense League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue "as worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evildoers." Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence."_

___Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the tournament, the third task ____of which takes place this evening._

___**HARRY POTTER'S SECRET HEARTACHE**_

_A boy like no other, perhaps - yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss._

_Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has "never felt this way about any other girl."_

_However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these unfortunate boys' interest._

_"She's really ugly," says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, "but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it." Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potters well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate._

Harry was laughing at the articles "Somebody needs a hug." as he thought about Rita Skeeter. Hermione, Nym, Fleur, and Viktor were in the group that was laughing at her antics. But at the field they lost their sense of humor. There dressed in banana-yellow robes today was Rita Skeeter. Her long nails were painted shocking pink, and she was ever accompanied by her paunchy photographer Bozo.

Hermione slide up to her and asked "I t_hought Dumbledore said you weren't allowed inside the school anymore?" She tapped her chin "Something about outright lying, no?_

_Rita instantly jumped on guard, as she put her greasy smile on "Oh just a differing of opinions, but it's all better now."_

_Fleur stepped to her other side "So if we called zhe 'Eadmaszer, 'e would welcome you wiz open arms, non?"_

_Rita could smell the trap "Oh that won't necessary dears, I'll just let myself out." She snapped her fingers at the idling photographer "We're leaving." She turned back to the students "Important things to do, see you in the papers, dears."_

_When she was quite well away, they burst out laughing "I thought she was going to have a stroke." Hermione piped._

_Nym was getting some flush to her cheeks "And the way she slithered out, and that punch about the paper, priceless. Mum needs to see this memory."_

Harry pinched Fleur's ass, as she jumped and "Eeped!" she rubbed her backside and asked "What was zhat for?"

Harry pointed at the quidditch pitch "One for getting rid of her and two, underground tunnels and treasure huh? Look what they've done." The Quidditch field was no longer smooth and flat. It looked as though somebody had been building long, low walls all over it that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction and trenches. Fleur could care less, all she was thinking is 'Harry Potter pinched me!' she was telling her cousin all about this.

There in his regular wear was the standing joke, waving and in a cheery voice "Hello there!"

Standing in the middle of the field, with Ludo was the other judges. So the group made it's way over by climbing the low hedges and avoiding the ditches."Well, what do you think?" asked Bagman happily as their group climbed over the last hedge. Hid idiocy knew no bounds as he asked his next question "Growing nicely, don't you think?" He added, grinning, spotting the less-than-happy expressions, "You'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

Viktor fielded the question, with a topped off grunt "Maze."

"That's right!" said Bagman as he happily clapped. "A maze! The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks and the five thousand galleon prize."

Fleur didn't believe it would be that simple, she asked "We simply 'ave to gez zhrough zhe maze?"

Ludo conceded, with a hint of hesitancy in his words "Well there will be obstacles of course." And then added " The Professor for the Care of Magical Creatures has helped us out in that department, and there will be plenty of spells that will need to be broken. A few more odds and ends if you will, those types of things. Now the Champions will enter by their current point standings." Bagman grinned at Harry. "First will be Mister Potter, then Mister Krum and then finally Miss Delacour. But you'll all have a fighting chance to win this, depending how well you can get past the obstacles. Should be a blast, don't you think?"

Harry, who knew only too well the kind of creatures that Hagrid was likely to provide for an event like this, thought it was unlikely to be any fun at all. However, he nodded politely like the other champions and then whispered "Well talk about it later."

_Ludo hadn't heard what Harry had said and just rambled on "Very well, if none of you have any questions, we'll go back up to the castle. It's getting a tad bit chilly out." He didn't even wait for a response as he started making his out. For a shorter man he really could move and in no time the group was back at the castle as the dusk was settling nicely. _

_Once they were inside, Harry asked "Meet up in our common room, after dinner?" gentle nods greeted his words._

_There she was reading a trashy article from witch weekly:_

___**GETTING HIM USED TO YOU**_

___Step One: First hold his hand gently or touches to the arm to encourage his attention and sit closely to him to allow him to get comfortable with your presence. Remember to smile and relax._

___Step Two: Don't be shy while talking, some find it cute while some people find it uncomfortable for them. Just think that you're talking to your friend, or like we said, RELAX._

___Step Three: Try to tell him that you like the things that he hates about himself this will make him more confident and probably think he's the luckiest man alive._

___Step Four: Use simple words such as: ____admirable, adorable, agreeable, alluring, athletic, captivating, charming, dapper, enchanting, engaging, enthralling, enticing, fair, fascinating, fashionable, fine, fetching, glamorous, good-looking, handsome, hunky, impressive, interesting, inviting, lovely, luring, magnetic, majestic, mesmeric, noble, personable, pleasant, pleasing, provocative, robust, seductive, sharp, smart, smooth, stately, strong, stunning, stylish, suave, ____tantalizing, teasing, tempting, virile, well-dressed, well-proportioned, winning, winsome,____ etc. (Use words that truly describe him.)_

___Step Five: Make sure you don't say the same things over and over! If you do, it will sound weird and he might grow impatient._

_She flipped a few pages and then moved on to a weird article as she killed some more time:_

___**How to Start Touching a Girl**_

___Be Patient. Take Your Time. Don't rush through these things. Make every single step of this plan into a fun, fun experience, and enjoy every single second of it. Mutual enjoyment is the name of the game, first and foremost! If you're enjoying it and she isn't, or if neither of you is enjoying it, then there's little or no value to any of this. Probe her feelings, communicate, make sure everything is comfortable and fun! Now, let's begin!_

_She would of kept on reading but Hermione, Nym and Harry walked in at that exact moment. The magazine disappeared into her expandable bag with a quick motion. It caught Nym's attention "What was that, __Mademoiselle?"_

_Fleur responded quickly, if a bit too quickly "Nozhing."_

_While Harry was shooed out of the room, the girls took places beside Fleur, Nym cajoled "Nozhing huh? Don't you want to share, hmm?"_

_Fleur quickly broke down and pulled out the magazine for their inspection, they started talking about the various articles, some began the topic of conversations. When Harry did finally come back out he was asked if he felt a little training might be useful, he willing let himself be distracted as he left for the training room as the girls got into the conversation. Hermione started in French "So where's this going?"_

_Fleur shrugged her shoulders and responded "Tell me about your deal, how you make it work, I have to know, yes?"_

_For the rest of the day, the three talked. They talked about everything and anything. Nym summed it up "It's really all about friendship, it marks a life even more deeply than love." She explained to the shocked Fleur "Love can degenerate into obsession or many other dark and nefarious things, but friendship is always about sharing. Just think about it, lovers are friends you trust with everything, including yourselves. We'll always be friends first."_

_The day had dwindled, as most days do. With training, school and friends the days passed to quickly, as it seems to happen when surrounded by fun. And fun was in the course of everything that happened to thier group, there may be heated discussions or impassioned disagreements but there were smiles always etched in the corners of their mouths. Whether outsider or in, the time passed way to quickly._

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ Break ¸¸.•*¨*• _

As the day was winding down, the tension in the three families was rising. When the the three champions were asked to go down to the pitch, realization dawned on them on, good byes were said quickly and heartfelt. Down at the entrance of the maze, one again Ludo Bagman was bouncing on the balls of his feet "Good, good your all here." He looked pleased at the assembled group "I will be calling for you in order of total points, Mister Potter will be first and after a five minute head start, I will then call for Mister Krum, and finally after another five minute head start Miss Delacour." He rubbed his hands gleefully as he started back up "The Triwizard Cup is in the maze, hidden somewhere, the first one that touches it, will bee deemed the winner of the competition. If at any time you feel you cannot go on cast 'Infregre' red sparks will shoot up into the sky and you will be then shortly rescued." He swept the faces of the attended champions once more "Well, well, well. Good luck to you all, we'll see you after the conclusion of today's winner." With that said, he turned on his heel and strode away to the stands and the awaiting judges.

Harry offered his hand "It has been a privilege and I look forward to seeing you both at the finish line." With that he offered his hand, but nether champion took it.

Ludo had started up,"Welcome one and all..." but his voice got drowned out by Viktor giving him a hug and whispering "Be careful my friend, and good luck to you to."

Ludo was still speaking in the background, and once again his hand was ignored. Instead he was engulfed in a bear like hug and firmly kissed on the lips "I will see you later Harry, be safe." When she released him, Harry had a deep red to his features.

Viktor broke the tension "I like her way better."

Harry smirked at him "You would, but Elliana and Allana might get jealous of me kissing you."

Which earned him a sock to the arm in and a mumbled response "Joker."

The voice came over the dull "So it is with great pleasure, Prince Harry!" Harry put his hand up in the air and started waving, the roar from the crowd was deafening. When he reached the entrance to the maze, he turned back to the crowd, waved one last time and then entered. The roar of the crowd was instantly gone, and an eerie silence surrounded him and infused the fauna. Harry conjured a chair, sat down and waited for the other champions to come in. It wasn't that much of a wait until Viktor came barreling in, with his feet pumping fast, Harry scared him "Miss me Viktor."

He leaped into the hedge and asked shakily "Harry vy here?"

Harry smiled "Just letting you two get an equal footing, I'll catch up to you, no worries Victor."

Viktor clapped his shoulder in friendship "You are weird Harry, maybe you should go get head checked, yes?"

Harry laughed out loud, and smiled back to him "Maybe so, maybe so, no pressure. Fleur should be here in about two minutes, care to wait?"

Viktor got his legs under him "No, still competition, I'd like to win..." As he ran off, he waved back and then disappeared into the inclosing foliage.

Harry entertained himself by opening a gateway straight to the cup and then closing it, opening, closing.

Fleur came bursting through with a frantic look on her face, she mimicked Viktor's reaction, her hair held the green well. A blue flame already flickered in her startled hands as a defense mechanism, as Harry chuckled it got a deeper shade to it, he quieted right down. After Fleur calmed down "So are you stalking me now?"

_Harry shrugged with a smirk hung on his face "Just making sure I got a good seat for the show." He smiled at her warmly "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."_

_She gave him a curious look, as she hesitantly moved away, when she too disappeared Harry opened the gateway, it's limitation was one object at a time. Harry didn't have any worry for Viktor, so he didn't even try to view him, his main concern was Fleur so he set the portal twenty feet above her and then kept recasting it, when she had walked out of its field of vision._

_She was jogging with her left hand on the wall, not on direct contact but vicinity any turn she had to decide on she always went on the left. When ever she could see the end of her path as a dead end she instantly did and about face and then kept on at a leisurely pace._

_She only changed her style when fire was shooting out at her, it was one of Hagrid's creations, the Blast Ended Skrewt. Lukily it just had propelled itself away from Fleur. It was ten feet long, in grey plated armor with a stinger slung over it's back like a scorpion. Fleur took the chance and did a few fast spells, they all reflected off the thick hide. She quickly deduced the solution and did a blasting spell right under it's soft belly. With dirt and rock quickly dispelled into the air and striking it, it screamed out a piercing squeal as it ran away._

_Fleur wiped the sweat from her brow as she kept up one her chosen path, only to find the trembling Skrewt at it. She quickly back tracked until she got to her next left decision and followed it. She was moving, Harry could make out a shadow moving towards her, it looked like a black cloak gliding on the ground. Harry was startled, it was a Lethifold and coming straight at her. Everything that Harry had read was that this monster usually consumed it's victims at night while they slept. Harry needn't worry, Fleur had seen the deadly creature and casted her patronus, lightning shot out of it as came out of her wand, it was a mythical thunderbird like a giant merlin, with long feathers that came from above it's eyes and swept to the middle of its back. The creature quickly slunk away from the cerebral manifestation of her. _

Fleur was taking a quick breath, with her head slung low, gulping for breathes. That's when it happened, the strong voice filled the air "Avada Kedavra!" the spell hurtled towards Fleur, Harry did the natural thing and jumped through the gateway, without any hesitation. Fleur was stuck in place by sheer shock as death hurdled towards her, right before it struck she was pulled out of it's way. Krum wasted no time in his next spell "Crucio!" it washed over Harry as it attacked his nervous system, he already started to respond. Before he could react, Fleur looked over at Krum in shock, his eyes glazed over with no inkling or concern of what he was doing, she cast "Stuepfy!" in response.

Harry propped up on his knee, catching his breath, as he focused on the task of shutting down the affected nerves. Fleur brought him out of his determination "'Arry are you okay?"

Harry struggled to his feet, and brought the bearing to his life, his words eased out "Working on it, just give me a chance."

She reached for him but he swung out of her reach, as he shot "I'm fine, let's get this done." He got a hold of Krum's wand and cast "Infregre." spell the red sparks shot up high in the air and then he cast a sticking spell to Krum's wand and his chest. He turned back to Fleur "I..."

She shushed him "Afzer we get done, lez's win zhis zing first, non?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, too hurt to argue. They moved through the path, when they came up to an intersection, Fleur was going to take the left path, but Harry stopped her as he pulled out his wand and cast "Cuspis Vas!" the wand shuttered and pointed forward, right into a hedge. Harry didn't even blink "Bombarda Maxima!" Hedges blew apart, some almost looked like were trying to get out of the way. Harry and Fleur strode forward, any time and obstacle presented itself the blew it away with that spell. It was not long before they were within view of the cup, a sphinx prowled between them and the cup it spoke in a haughty tone "You cannot pass by me, you must answer my riddle, one for each."

Harry looked to Fleur and asked "What choice do we have?"

She set her shoulders and stepped up to the sphinx "What are zhe options?"

The sphinx sat on it's haunches "I will ask you a riddle once, you may ask a question. Answer on your first guess and I let you pass. Answer wrongly and I attack. Remain silent and I will let you walk away from me unscathed , are you ready?"

Fleur stood her ground "Ask your riddle please."

The sphinx looked at her "It is of three if you hold your breath, we will meet, What am I? I am an English word with three consecutive double letters? Who am I? Now who are you?"

Fleur looked to the sphinx and then to Harry, when she looked to the ground and slumped her shoulders, Harry knew her choice "It's okay Fleur, it's a very tough riddle."

She held a tear in her eye, to come so close, she looked to the sphinx "May I 'ear zhe anzwer before I leave?"

The sphinx looked deeply at her "You may, if he cannot." She looked to Harry "Now who are you?"

Harry thought about it, and the clues, he pulled his shoulders back and answered firmly "I am Death's Bookkeeper."

Fleur looked stunned at the answer, she was already moving to the side as the sphinx smiled as and gently spoke "I hope not young one, but pass you may."

Fleur did want to see his face, or risk the sphinx's wrath, the pain was to much and the promise to little "Good luck 'Arry." She said over her shoulder as she started to run away, she did not back as the tears burned her eyes.

Harry didn't try to stop her, not knowing what else to say, he brushed the air with "Good bye Fleur, be safe." When she was once more out of sight, he conjured a chair and opened the gateway. Watching her until she was back out the maze and safe, when she crossed the last line of the maze he breathed a sigh of relief. When he got back up, he noticed the uncanny stillness of the maze. He had won, all he needed to do now was collect the cup. He tried "Accio" but the cup wouldn't budge, he chided to himself "Have to get the old-fashioned way, huh?"

When he walked over to the cup that stood on the pedestal. He could feel the pulse on the cup, but he grabbed

it anyway, some mistakes had to be learned the hard way.

_The port-key activated instantly as he felt a tug on his center, he was spun in a chaotic circles as the key used a part of his own magic to operate. He landed in a puddle of water, he was instantly hit with lightning from five outstretched wands, it was most painful. Harry flung the cup and his body back at the recoil of all his muscles contracting at the same time. He did the natural thing, and reverted to his training. He sunk his feet deep into the mud and then drove his one hand deep into the earth to complete the circuit. Just as he was working through it, Tom cast in Parseltongue "Adficio Magussss" Harry felt an itch at the center of his being. Like something was trickling away, like a longing sense to be anywhere but there. Harry didn't get the chance to contemplate it as the lightning stopped and Tom started "How do you like my force, does it make you tremble in fear. A lot of planning was in place to make this meeting occur. My agent suffered greatly to find your weakness, to find the opening and to plan for it. And now my time has arrived, surrounded by my willing servants."_

_Harry shrugged his shoulder, as he tried to shake off his weariness "It's nice to have people around you can trust."_

_This statement alone inflamed Tom "Trust, these are my servants, I AM LO..."_

_Harry wagged his index finger, stopping the tirade "You better not, only a real Lord can call himself such."_

_Tom had had enough of his swagger and sent a curse "Glacies Spiculum!" and then twice more, just to make sure._

_Harry waited to the last second as ice spears raced towards him "Accio Death Eater." and then with his Elf __magic pulled two others into the path. In a blink three dead death eaters laid at his feet, he twisted his lopsided grin with a hint of malice "Seems to me you running low on servants there Tom."_

_In a incised rage Voldemort started fling curses like a child in the middle of a temper tantrum, Harry just kept on pulling debris or Death Eaters into the path of the flung curses, he now had a low wall between himself and Tom. Tom in a fit, turned the mass into an Inferi hive, gaunt skeletal hands started reaching out of the pile. Harry in turn silently used his new found spell 'Cuniculus', and opened a gateway right under the mass to the visualized destination, the core of Mount Vesuvius, a slip of super heated gas erupted from the tunnel as the pile was incinerated._

_"Enough!" Tom cried out. He pointed to a group of Death Eaters a lone beaten man amongst them "You will surrender or this man... Your Godfather will die."_

_Harry looked at the beaten man, his senses on high alert as he felt a draining sense in him. He turned back to Tom "Why should I, just kill me and get it over with."_

_Tom put on a shrewd grin as he started to pace "I have twenty four hours to complete the spell, now is the time when it would be most potent while your still alive." His grin turned malicious "You're already dead, you just don't know it. Your magic is slipping away from you like blood on the sand, but if you give yourself to me..." He gestured to the drooping Sirius "I'll set him free."_

_Harry put on his thinking cap "Alive, unharmed and free, that would have to be the deal."_

_Riddle's mask showed a little crack "Fine, agreed."_

_Harry smiled his politically best, Harry had to fall to his knees as his magic was all but gone "Swear on your life and magic, then we'll have a deal." He knew it was a fruitless gesture, once his magic left him, he would be dead anyways._

_Tom was incised with anger but swallowed it down, he needed Harry's blood to complete the spell to gain all that potential magic that now lied on the ground, to be the most powerful Dark Lord the world had ever seen, he conceded "Fine..." He did the oath, Harry reciprocated, they had come to an accord._

_Sirius saw his chance, he knew Harry would take the deal, he lept for Harry. Tom reacted as he always did to a threat to his plan and cast on instinct "Glacies Spiculum!" the spear pierced right through the middle of Sirius, his life started ebbing out of him as soon as the spear struck._

_"No!" Harry shouted in grief at what had just happened, he tried to move but he too was drifting to fast, he fell to the ground in the attempted move._

_This had been Sirius's plan, from the beginning, he knew he was dead. Whether his own life or by what he surrounded by. He stumbled towards Harry, falling towards him on his knees. His last moments on this earth would be with his godson, and that would be just fine with him. He snarkly lifted his head, spitting out some blood as he spoke even eyed to Voldemort "You have lost wanna be." He turned back to the worriesome eyed Harry and gently placed a hand "I love you Harry, were going home son."_

_Tom gave it no never mind, he could collect from Harry dead as alive, alive would of just been better. That's when it dawned on Tom, "The cup, get him before he touches the cup you fools!" As Tom screamed in fury at their slow response._

_As everyone sprung into action, the dying marauder reached out and clasped the silver cup in his trembling hand, it was the last time he would feel the pull behind his navel. The last time he could touch his godson and __the last time he would gasp for air. _

_They arrived on the grounds of Hogwarts in a bloody heap, a__ torrent of sound deafened and confused him. The voices were everywhere; Clapping shouting, laughter, footsteps, and then screams. Harry couldn't move, he had lost to much, the lost life now cradled into his arms was a weight against his chest. "Soon Sirius, soon." He mumbled in his cathartic lips._

_Hands reached for the pair, Sirius was flopped over a contented smile on his face as his eyes held nothing. Harry was not far behind. Voices started calling for the young lad, the chosen, their prince "Harry! Harry! Harry!" but it was to no avail._

The starry sky above, the dark shadows around, and the cool cool ground below, the crowd of people pressed in around the lying body of Harry Potter, pushing ever nearer, to see what had happened. It was Hedwig that swopped in and snap-fired them straight to the infirmary, into the unknowing arms of Madame Pomfrey. She screamed she wailed, and then she got to business. Sirius was lost, she already knew with a quick eye, he was placed in an unoccupied bed, with a sheet draped over him. Her diagnostics of Harry, left her startled, she quickly cast a suspension spell. Physically he was alright, but it was his core that startled her, she mumbled to herself. A single tear leaked out for her favorite student, she grasped his hand and put all her feeling into it, as she toughened herself up "Sleep now, we'll try to get through it."

Pandemonium struck as the doors to the infirmary shook on the hinges as the swung and kept getting batted at, the Madame took a quick stance "Out! Everyone of you out! I will not have any of you disturbing my patient." She looked to the stunned crowd and looked them in the eye, seeing if even one would try defy her "And right now he is my patient, underSTOOD?"

Beat feet made quick way to the door, Pomfrey stopped some of his closest briefly "A word if you please." She saw a circling bug flying around their heads at the statement. Her hand shot out in surprising speed, she looked at her tiny treasure, she addressed it "And you should know better, step into my domain again and I'll feed you to the frogs." She let the bug out of her grasp as it too headed for the open doors.

She hadn't stopped pacing, even as the immediate family was seated she walked back and forth, she began "I don't know how it was done, and rightly I don't care. But somehow Harry's magic has been stripped from him." Their startled gasp didn't stop her "It is my unfortunate task to inform you, if he did live, he would of probably just be a squib." Again she did not stop at their outbursts "That's if he did live, without magic it is highly unlikely that he should or could for that matter." She looked once more to the assembled group "I'll let you say you goodbye's and when you want me to cancel the suspension spell just let me know, I have things to do." She left the group, to her own quarters, she started sobbing once the doors were closed.

_The stunned look of the group was epic, Harry would die once the spell was lifted. He had no magic to support himself anymore, this realization hit hard, open sobbing became prevalent along with commiserated misery. To lose Sirius was one thing added, but to lose Harry just compounded everything._

_Three Phoenixes sat on his headboard, with low hanging heads, tears dripping onto is forehead. A song trilling form their broken-hearted chests, it sounded like: Lay me down in the cold cold ground, Where before many more have gone, it hurt just to hear it._

_It was a very somber group that left Harry, to go to homes and hallways in search of a simple slice of peace, one such trio held the hallway as they conjured a couch and sat and waited for their own moment that would come 'Harry was going to die. The prophecy was wrong and Harry was going to die.'_

_Mumbled thoughts and feelings erupted from this simple thought, even as these thoughts carried over into the early hours, and they sat down to eat._

_It was Fleur who started it. Fleur looked back down at her bowl of Bouillabaisse and then back to the others. She handed out spoons, then she said "When I'm feeling down, I may crave my favorite soup. It may look silly or simple, but in reality it's full of hope. Here have a spoon, there's plenty for all of us. " At her words everyone took a courtesy spoonful and popped into their mouths, sometimes the soup would reach, most times it reached the table or their clothes._

Hermione looked kindly into her eyes as she said "I don't think this is really a day for mourning, today is all about sharing and facing them together. We shall mourn the loss together and at some time dredge through the bitter sludge of mortality. I wish to share this with you, for everything shared is not doubled but halved." Inspiration struck, she got up from the table "That's it! That's it! Fleur your BRILLIANT" She squealed as she fully kissed the startled veela and sprung from the table.

"Mione where are you going?" Nym curiously asked.

Hermione had already started moving, as she tossed over shoulder "Where else, the library of course."

Confused looks greeted her, Fleur caught it first "It's about the sharing, isn't it?"

_Hermione was already into the darkness when she answered "Yep!" That's all it took as the others got up from their table and went to follow her._

_In the library Madame Pince was in an awful mood, she had already learned about her boyfriend and of Harry's fate. The bright faces of some of those closest to them did not help "What is the meaning of this and at this hour."_

_Hermione strode up and embraced her in a hug over the awkward counter "I'm sorry about your loss, but I think I just of might thought of a way to save Harry."_

_At her announcement, Madame Pince fell to her chair. At their eager looks "Well what are you waiting for, save him."_

_Hermione crossed one leg over the other a sign of her insecurity, she lowered her head "We might have to look at some of the books in the restricted section Mam."_

_Madam Pince didn't even blink, or if she did the others didn't see it "Well get on with it, this is my library."_

_Hermione embraced her again, which was quite a maneuver since she had to lean over the counter with her feet dangling in the air. It was four hours later, in the restricted section that they heard her scream "This is it, this is it!"_

_Everyone gathered around as she read from it and then discussed it. Fleur was only slightly hesitant to the plan, but she knew it was all that they could hope for._

_Madam Pince held a single eyebrow up as the walked by, as Hermione tucked a book under her arm "I need to borrow this..." At the Madam's unbelieving look, she quickly explained "Just for a bit and I swear that I'll bring it right back." She waited for some kind of agreement, when she got the nod, she exploded in glee._

_Madam Pomfrey was not so inclined "Absolutely not, this is not some research center for you to practice things that ____might__ work."_

_But the trio was adamant, Hermione was their spokes model "What do we have to lose, please Poppy?"_

_She had lost her edge, Hermione's words had hit the hardest, if she was willing to risk it "So be it, but your parents need to be made aware. There's no argument about that."_

_Parents are not the easiest people to convince, especially when it concerns their daughters or their sons for that matter, it was a long morning before everyone was in agreement._

_The bustling around the infirmary doors was the first sign, that something was up. The second was the guards in place, the students and faculty had gotten wind that something was up, the parents were no help at all. Harry was lying on the pulled out gurney, three women surrounded him in clasped hands with a phoenix residing on their shoulder. Hermione nodded to Madam Pomfrey "Remember, once we start you'll have to leave."_

_Poppy was affronted to be talked like a three year old "I'll have you know Miss, that I know my instructions implicitly. You best remember your own." _

_Hermione nodded at the surly toothed healer, and smiled "Sorry Poppy just caught up in the moment, if you please."_

_Poppy smiled "I understand dear." and with that released the suspension spell. _

_Hermione acted quickly, afraid to lose Harry in a paused second, as she swallowed her nerves "I __Hermione Jean Granger the Countess of Shrewsbury of the House of Wessex, __swear on my soul, my magic and my friendship to always be yours, to honor and cherish you, to share in everything for the rest of our days, forever and always. With this kiss so mote it be!"_

_She looked to Nym and in a very soft loving voice "I __Nymphadora Vulpecula Tonks The Countess of Huntingdom of the House of Wessex, __swear on my soul, my magic and my friendship to always be yours, to honor and cherish you, to share in everything for the rest of our days, forever and always. With this kiss so mote it be!"_

_The last two looked to the hesitant girl with tears hanging in her eyes, she spoke in French "__I Fleur Isabelle Delacour__ the Countess of __Pembroke and Monzgomery__ of the House of Wessex, __swear on my soul, my magic and my love to always be yours, to honor and cherish you, to share in everything for the rest of our days, forever and always. With my love so mote it be!"_

_The magic hung in the air, waiting for the moment, Hermione leaned down and presented her gift. As their lips touched bands of blue, silver, white and gold encompassed them. She was breathless as they parted but held herself firm in the circle. Nym followed her lead and did the same thing, their kiss was lingering of things to come in a future unknown, it lasted awhile. When it was Fleur's turn she added an impromptu bite to the side of his neck, at the curious looks of her sister-wives she explained "It's how we mark our own, you'll see."_

_Harry had not awoke, not as the swirl of lights enveloped them, not as anything they had previously done. They had drawn straws, Fleur had won. Of course she had won, fate had cheated and intervened, it had to be her. It wasn't the modesty accommodations that worried her, it was the onlookers at the door, she striped anyways. As gasps could be heard from the hallway, someone shouted "She's naked, she's naked, I just saw me a naked veela." It was the part of the ceremony for magic to recognize the bride, with three willing ladies professing their love._

_Her two partners gave her sheepish smiles as they broke the circle and went to stand guard, it wasn't a wedding unless there was a bridle night and Harry couldn't bond to her until he was awake. Once she had the bed back in place, she drew the curtains, and stripped her husband as the colors still circled him waiting for the final vow. She cast a spell, and smiled at the memory of it. Now she had the man right were she wanted him and not the other way around as that pig Roger had wanted._

_She salivated at her prize, in this department at least they would not be wanting. She climbed up on the bed and positioned herself, it was the breaking of her hymen that was the most painful, her insides clutched at the foreign object, making it worse. The magic was swirling around them as she eased herself, she saw his lids flicker and knew it was working. She sank a final time at what he was offering, as his closed eyes crossed so did hers. Harry's eyes popped open at the pure feeling of it all, she had already found a rhythm, she held onto it as she gazed back into his eyes swimming in the luxury of them. Harry swore he could hear the rushing of waves. She swept him into a tidal wave of pure sensation, and he willingly let go and let her take him with her._

_In the hallway with expectant looks on everyone faces, and boisterous questions Hermione explained to the onlookers, students, teachers and parents alike. None had explained the final process, who could understand but them. She got into her teaching mode "What woman in the world would refuse her heart to a man who had just saved her life. Not once or twice, but closer to three times?" She looked, to the assembled parents, students and teachers and scoffed "Everyone knows that gratitude is a short cut straight to love and Harry does have this saving-people problem." Hermione finished with a haughty stare waiting for anyone to disagree with her._

_It was late as the hallway cleared, it had been a long ceremony. At the door as Mione slept, Nym quietly snuck in and saw the silhouette of Fleur standing with her back to the room, gazing out the darkened glass and one hand resting on Harry's shoulder as he slept. Nym interrupted her reverie with a question "So why?" She timidly asked._

_Fleur shrugged her shoulders " 'e would of left me, left me to my own fuzure, but I know 'is weakness." She stopped there, but Nym's longing looks drove her to explain "Every man enjoys zhe flesh of pleasure and in turn zhe disgust which unbridled zheir passion. But any man that 'as a 'eart like 'is," She looked lovingly down to Harry's sleeping form and gently stroked it, as she continued "could never spurn a lover away zhat is willing to give one's self up to 'im wizhout reserve." She turned shyly to the window as she let those last words out in a whisper. A single tear tracked down her unblemished face, as her broken words fell out "I never zhought I would share my 'usband with anozher, let alone two ozhers. I despise zhe zhought of eet, but I haze zhe zhought of being empty and alone without 'im more." Fleur quietly thought to herself 'She didn't dare expose her heart the way she'd exposed her body. But already she felt she was past that point.' She sobbed to herself until tender arms wrapped around her and brought her close like a mother to a child on a stormy night._

_"It's alright. It's alright, I know Harry." She started hesitantly whispering in the distraught girls ear "I think that there are as many minds as there are heads, then there are as many kinds of love as there are hearts, so how can any say our love is not right for us." She quickened up her response so Fleur wouldn't interrupt her "We can be alone, we can be together and there will always be a we. A we in our family, our ties, our children, but most importantly... in our love."_

_Fleur gripped her arms as if they were a life-line to her sanity as the words, as her frightened words fell out "I am noz enough." She sobbed some more at the admission, than the words themselves._

_But Nym shushed her some more as she comforted her new sister "I don't know what to say. I know that he will love you in his own way, in his own time. But who knows what is enough, only you do."_

_From the bed, in a mumbled whispered sleep, they both heard "Mmm Fleur... sorry... sorry flower." and then stilled silence cascade across the room._

_Fleur looked down to her own savior, with unshed tears, as a longing struck. She would never be alone, never again. And with simple spoken words, she mended her heart. She smiled as she said "Eet's enough."_

_The bed was not alone, it hardly ever was, that was the way Harry liked it. Of course Harry liked clothes too, and hands that didn't roam on unsuspecting sleeping friends, at last on both parts it was not meant to be. His __hands were cupping, and unfortunately they had no cover, he tried to remove the offending hand and found out he couldn't, he could slide it, the realization struck hard "Shit!" he murmured._

_He was hit in the ribs for his outburst and a bleary hiss "To early, keep your 'and to my tiz or else, eet's warm." Soft snores followed the outburst._

_Harry could focus on allot of things during that long spring morning, besides his hand. He thought about Sirius, about his love for him and the gratitude he felt at what his godfather had given him. Then he thought of his magic, as it swirled inside like a giant funnel of water. It had never felt like that before, even as he examined it he was amazed._

_In another part of the world, another spirit was amazed also, he was in a holding pattern as his followers got all the supplies in place. He had broken his oath and in doing so lost his life and magic. It mattered little to him, his great nemesis was dead, sooner or later he would collect the blood and have his bounty of magic, it's not like that boy could collect now, he chuckled in his astral form, he had all the time in the world._

_Most people always think you have another day, until they don't. Harry was enjoying a meal in the Great Hall, Poppy had been reluctant to let him go, but everyone already knew about the bond and it was time for them to hear about some other things as well. The ceremony would happen after the meal concluded, when it was time Ludo Bagman came up to the podium and started blabbering about something or another. _

_One of the twins piped "Dirty rotten cheat."_

_Which pricked Harry's ears right up "Why do you say that?"_

_George piped up darkly as he pointed to the podium "Doesn't really matter now, we've given up. He's so broke he couldn't pay if he wanted to."_

Fred joined in at Harry's confused look "You remember that bet we had with him, well he paid up alright..."

George chimed "Yeah in leprechaun gold."

Fred dropped into the tempo "We being the niave blokes that we are thought it was an honest mistake."

George reinserted "Honest my arse, he was planning on it just in case and then he skipped." and then finished with a bitter laugh.

Fred came back on "So we start to hound him, give him the run a round it started to get nasty every we time we saw him.

George got back into the loop "He eventually confided and said we were too young to gamble, and there wasn't a thing we could do about it." George looked to his brother "Quite humbling actually."

Fred came back after wiping a tear away "So here we are, savings all spent, looking like blooming firsties and him gigling the whole time." He looked to his brother "Bout sums it George?"

George just nodded his head "Now we're starting from scratch again, no joke shop now." He looked hopelessly to Fred "Well at least awhile."

Harry got an idea, he knew what he was going to do. He did the math "Here take this, use it for your joke shop. Just don't tell your Mum where you got it from, cool?"

One twin looked at the bag and then the other "Blimey Harry, there's a fortune in here, we can't take this."

George popped back up "Speak for yourself dear brother of mine, we just got ourselves a silent partner." He smiled with a wicked grin "A very strong silent partner, who'd want to rip him off."

Fred thought about it as he rubbed his chin and then nodded his head "You always the smart one." He looked at Harry and then stuck out his hand. As Harry shook it, he stated "Deal!" His brother mimicked him in just about the right time too.

_"The Triwizard Tournament, as I say these words, it is with a hint of regret." Ludo looked to the assembled panel of judges, as warmth mirrored his look "Friends have been made, and great deeds seen and witnessed, but never to occur again. Our new friends will leave us soon, but friendship made can never be truly forgotten or lost." He waved Harry up to the podium._

_Harry had no choice but to bring Fleur with him, since they were in the initial part of the bond. When he was beside Ludo, the man inched him a bit closer and then laid a hand on his shoulder, before resumed "This contest started with three remarkable individuals, each with their own special gifts. It is my pleasure to introduce to you, your Triwizard Champion, your very own, His Royal Highness The Prince of Wessex, Protector of Roma and the North Sea Empire... Harry James Potter." The applause was deafening as the hall roared with it, it only elevated when Ludo Bagman raised Harry's one free hand in a sign of him being the winner._

_It took quite awhile for the noise to die down, for Ludo to hand him his award of five thousand galleons and the Triwizard cup. Harry placed all these things to the side of the podium as he addressed everyone. "It is an honor and privilege to accept this award. But in good faith and honesty I shouldn't." There was a hush from the crowd "Both my competitors and friends were unduly burden through this contest." He continued as people scooched in on the edge of their seats "Viktor Krum was imperioused on the final task and unable to continue due to that interference. While Fleur Delacour was at an unfair advantage also by being asked a question that could only be answered by someone very fluent in English and also with the mishap of what occurred in the lake. For those reasons I wish to share the Triwizard Cup and Winnings with them, with your approval of course."_

_Once again the roar of the crowd was deafening, Fleur leaned into his shoulder "You are so going to get a treat tonight, mon amour." _

_Harry's ears perked up about treats like a dog hearing beef sizzle, but played it cool, well tried to "Umm, okay."_

_Fleur giggled at his teenage antics, Viktor came over and gave him a swat on the back "Thank you my friend, thank you." Harry did the only honest thing he could in the position and lifted both of the other champions hands up in the air, as he shouted "Your Triwizard champions!"_

_He gave up the podium to the other two winners and once they had finished, Harry resumed "We have a great dawn brimming before us, but no matter how glorious the day or the night may be, I have disturbing news to tell you about..." Again the crowd waited as Harry delivered it "It is my sad duty to inform you the half-blood known as Tom Marvolo Riddle is back." At his statement, confused looks greeted him, he sighed "Also known as Voldemort." Almost everyone in the crowd gasped, Harry to exception to the ones that didn't._

_One of them started speaking in a simpering voice as she made her way to the podium "That will be enough of your lies Mister Potter, the ministry needs to be consulted before you panick the public, with outlandish tales."_

_Harry stopped her cold "You Madam may want to seek employment elsewhere. When you address me you may call me His Royal Highness The Prince of Wessex, Protector of Roma and the North Sea Empire or your grace and as such I swear on my life that everything I just informed you about is true, so mote it be."_

_Everyone gasped, but Umbridge snickered as she clapped "Oh another one of your parlor tricks, how quaint. How easy it is to lead the sheep without even an once of truth, don't you think."_

_She would of rambled on, but something twitched in Harry's memory, he played it by his gut "Guards on me, arrest this woman." He pointed at the hulking toad before him, it was the way she walked the struck a cord in his memory._

_"I most certainly must protest! You have no right to arrest ME CHILD!" She started resisting. She turned to the crowd to implore them "See, you see what type of tyrant we have to guide us and then destroy..."_

_Harry yelled in response "Then tell me why you were there?"_

_She yelled back "I don't know what fantasies your talking about Potter!"_

_"It was your shoes, that shone from beneath your robe, while you were holding Sirius, try to deny it Deedee." Harry shouted._

_She roared back "I wasn't at the graveyard Potter, so you can stop telling your lies!"_

_Harry smirked as he simpered back "Who said anything about a graveyard Deedee?"_

_She was caught, she knew she was too. She did the irrational thing, she went for her wand. It was almost half-way up when a certain Professor stopped "I don't think so Madam, and in fact a few drops of veritaserum might be just what is needed to make sure we know who is lying and who is not, don't you think."_

_She screamed "I will not be treated like this, I am a member of the ministry and you will respect me."_

_Snape leaned in as he removed her wand and whispered something that made her turn white. He then turned to the Headmaster "Your office I presume." and then tuned to Harry "With your blessings of course your grace."_

_Harry nodded, as most of the student body was fly catching, Harry and his three ladies made their way to Dumbledore's office, the gargoyle jumped right out of their way. In the office a struggling Umbridge was shouting her head off, behind a silencing dome, Harry could see the red in her face as she thrashed._

_"Then it is agreed, this is a Hogwarts matter until the Aurors show up and present proper paperwork for her removal." Dumbledore stated as Barty stormed off with Ludo in fast pursuit. "Now Severus, if you please?"_

_Severus Snape potions aficionado pulled a vial out of his robes of clear liquid, Delores would not stand for it or sit for it as the case may be, she thrashed around violently. The guards held her head as Severus administered three drops of the truth serum._

_Albus began "Are you in league with the Voldemort?"_

_"Yes" came the calm reply._

_Albus continued "To what end?"_

_"Till our victory." Delores answered._

_"What was your assignment while you were here?" Albus asked, even Harry wanted to know that answer._

_"To get Harry Potter entered into the tournament, ensure his victory..." She struggled with the rest as it wouldn't __come out._

_Albus looked to those around "Probably a secrecy oath." He resumed "Did you imperious Viktor Krum?"_

_She was trying to fight the potion but it was useless "Yes."_

_"In what ways did you interfere with the contest?" Dumbledore flatly asked._

_Her response was just as flat "Bribed Lord Beachcomb, informed him of the treaty violation, and the best ways to kill the creatures. Imperioused Krum, to try to kill her, if he should fail to kill himself. Bribed Ludo to go along with the contest even though it was invalid. Used the information obtained by Bertha Jorkins to free Bartemius Crouch Jr and ignored him when he took seniors place..."_

_Albus interrupted "What happened to Bertha?"_

_Delores actually smiled "Dead by our Lords hand."_

_"And Bartemius Senior." He asked in great concern._

_She smiled even a bit wider "Dead by my own, Junior just didn't have it in him to push the spell."_

_Albus shuddered to ask "Is there any reason why you shouldn't be killed for your acts."_

_She nodded as she spoke "I did it to better our world, for the greater good you might say, why should I be hald accountable for righteous action."_

_Harry was about to say something, when all of a sudden something hit him or more appropriately filled him up. Every thing hurt, it pulsed, it throbbed, it stretched, most ruptured. He was not alone as the girls fell to the floor, shaking in fits as magic pulsed around and through them._

_No one even got a chance to move as the three Phoenixes swept in and delivered them back home in the master suite at Azkaban. Aria peeked in at the sudden disturbance and when she saw the three figures with magic swirling all round them, she sighed "It's time, best to inform the others." With a smile in her heart she went off to inform those that mattered "Death and his handmaidens were here." _

_ •*¨*•.¸¸ End of Book 3 ¸¸.•*¨*• _


End file.
